


Finding Love in a different place...

by Alexandrawinchester



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creature Inheritance, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-22 21:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 235,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17670020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandrawinchester/pseuds/Alexandrawinchester
Summary: Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter is the older twin sister of Harry and well she always believed that she would be the odd one out, she was put into Slytherin and then made friends with Draco becoming his best friend after the first year, but something bad happened and Pandora well in love with someone that she shouldn't have. will she find her love or will she have to get rid of her feelings. follow Pandora to find out if she gets to keep the love of her life and what she must do to keep that love...





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a year since we had gotten Sirius away from the school and well I really wasn’t doing too well you see I had a thing for my god-father which nobody knew about because I was worried about what people would think about me, I knew that he would never see me the way that I wanted because well I was everything that he should have been when he was in school. I knew that I should tell him but I haven’t because I don’t want to be disowned or for him to think any less of me. You see when we started Hogwarts my brother and I came from a abusive family, our aunt and uncle did not like us and well they were always telling my brother and I that we were freaks and that we were nothing special to anyone. So when we finally was able to come to Hogwarts, my brother got into Gryffindor and well I was put into Slytherin, to this day I knew that Snape who was our head of house was not happy about as I was the daughter of the person that made his life hell and well he did show his hatred for us.

I sighed as I walked into the great hall and noticed nearly everyone was already sat down and I knew that I would just have Draco and Daphne asking me what was wrong, I noticed that my brother Harry walked over to me and smiled as he put his hand on my shoulder, “do you want to sit with us today as you seem unhappy about something” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “sure little brother, I would love to come and sit with you” I said and walked over to the Gryffindor table with my brother and smiled as I saw Ron and Hermione, “hey Pandora, nice to see you again” Ron said and I smiled, “hey Ron, all okay with you” I asked and noticed that he was still looking at Hermione to answer me, I laughed as I noticed that she looked like she didn’t have a clue that Ron liked her and I smiled, “have you told her yet” I asked and he laughed, “no I haven’t told her” he said and looked to me, “I have to get the courage to ask her” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “Men always finding something to stop them from doing what is needed” I said.

I smirked as Ginny and Hermione both laughed as they looked to me and nodded, “of course they are, I mean you are aware that men don’t do anything easy” Hermione said to me and I laughed as Ginny nodded, “plus you know that it takes a woman to get them to do the right thing” Ginny said making me smile. I thought to the woman that Sirius would be with in the end and sighed as I looked down not really wanting to eat anything as I felt sick thinking about someone else having the happiness that I wanted. I noticed that I was being looked at and turned my attention to Harry and smiled as he was looking at me with worry in his eyes. I sighed as he took my hand making me look at him, “Pandora please tell me what is wrong with you because I know that something has been eating at you the past few weeks” he said to me and I smiled, “don’t worry about me Harry, I am fine” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “Pandora you have been upset and quiet for weeks and to be honest you are starting to worry me because this isn't like you” he said. I sighed as I looked to him, “don’t worry so much about me, I am going to speak to Remus over the break and I am sure that he can help me with the little problem that I have” I said and I noticed that he now did look worried about me, “you’re not going to do anything stupid are you Pandora” he said and I smirked as he looked to me, “I don’t think that I could lose you” he said to me and I noticed that he smirked, “is this over a guy Pandora, has someone made you feel bad” he asked me and I laughed, “no brother, this is nothing to do about a guy” I lied and looked to him, “plus I believe that stupid is your job brother” I said to him making the others laugh.

I was worried as Harry wasn’t far off finding out about my little issue that I had and well I was worried as to what he would think as well, being that Sirius is our godfather as well as Remus, I sighed as Hermione looked to me and smirked. I looked to her and frowned as there was no way she would be aware of my problems as well I didn’t really know her that well for us to get along like that. Hermione smiled as he grabbed my hand, “Pandora please can you come with me” Hermione said and I looked to her, “no sorry but I won’t be coming with you Hermione because I don’t want to listen to another lecture on listening in class” I said and she smirked, “it is nothing to do with that Pandora as I know that you are doing well being that you have been in the library the past few nights” she said and I laughed as Harry looked to me, “you have been in the library” he asked and I nodded, “yeah well I do need to pass these owls” I said to him and smiled as Hermione grabbed my attention again, “I would like to speak to you about something that I think you can help with” she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “Mione I really am not in the mood to speak to anyone” I said to her and she smiled, “humour me Potter, I believe that you need to speak to someone as you’re going to blow up on someone and well I don’t think that it would be good to do that on your aunt and uncle” she said and I sighed, “fine I will come with you but that doesn’t mean that I am going to speak to you and I wouldn’t blow on my aunt and uncle, I know what happens if I do” I said and got up walking out of the great hall.

Hermione followed me out of the great hall and I smiled as I noticed that Draco walked around the corner and smiled, “Hey Dora” Dray said to me and I smiled as he looked to me, “you okay?” he asked me and I smiled as this was a side to Draco that Hermione and the other Gryffindor’s don’t see, I looked to him and nodded, “yeah I’m alright Dray” I said as I looked to Hermione and smirked, “I am just going for a walk with Hermione as you know what she is like when she wants to speak to me about something and being the good sister that I am, I said that I would be nice to my brothers friends” I explained and he laughed as he looked to me, “well don’t be long because we have potions next and well Snape seems to be in a worse mood than normal for some reason that I cannot figure out” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, “when isn't he in a bad mood Dray, I swear he just hates everyone” I said to him and smirked, “plus don’t worry so much about me Dray, I won’t be late for potions because I know what will happen” I said to him and he smiled as he walked pass us both and went towards the great hall.

We walked outside and I noticed that Hermione turned to me and smiled, “it is nice to see that Draco can be a nice human being to someone other than himself” she said to me and I smirked as I looked to her, “remember that us snakes stick together and well people don’t think that Draco can be nice” I said to her and she laughed as she stopped and looked to me, “so this person that you are pouting over and pretending doesn’t exist” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “no one, I don’t like anyone” I said to quickly and she laughed, “come on, who is he” she said to me and I looked to her shocked, “how in the hell did you know it was a guy I was worried over Hermione” I asked her wanting to know if this was noticeable for other people. Hermione laughed as she looked to me, “because you are still a girl Pandora and I know when someone is pining over someone” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “I am not pining over anyone” I said to her and she sighed as she looked to me, “come on you know that you are and you know that you want to speak to someone about it” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “I haven’t said anything to anyone over this Hermione” I said to her and she smiled as she took my hand and made me look to her, “I know what you are going through Pandora” she said and I looked to her, “how, you don’t seem to be having this problem” I said to her and she smiled, “because I am also a girl and can see your really worried over this, which means that you really must love this person” she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her as she smirked, “which means that you think that your family won’t accept this person either, otherwise you would have gone for it with that Potter charm you and your brother seem to have” she said to me.

I sighed as I turned to her and nodded, “okay your right” I said and watched as she smirked, “I am worried about what people will think because this is someone that I shouldn’t have fell for” I said and looked to her, “if I tell you who this is please don’t think any different of me because I am already having issues over this as it is” I asked and she smiled, “I would never think any different of you Pandora, I do think that we are friends” she said to me. I looked to her and nodded, “of course we are friends Hermione, you and Ron are the only gyffindorks that I want to get along with willingly” I said to her. Hermione looked to me as she smirked, “is it Draco who you have fallen for” she asked because I noticed that she looked to me with lust in her eyes, “because Dora I will admit that he is hot!” she said to me and I laughed as I shook my head, “no it isn't Draco Hermione” I said to her and smirked, “but I will let him know that you think he is hot” I said to her and she turned red as she looked to me, “please don’t” she asked and I laughed as I looked to her, “I think that he wishes I liked him like that, but no it isn't him that has got me like this” I said to her and she smirked as she was looking to me, “someone older?” she asked and I nodded as I moaned as I put my hands over my face trying to hide the red that was now covering me, “yeah and he wouldn’t want me because I am in Slytherin and destined to be a dark or horrible witch” I explained and she sighed, “just because you have been put into Slytherin doesn’t mean that you are going to be a dark witch Pandora” she said and I looked to her, “I don’t think that a Gryffindor is going to see it that way” I said to her and she smirked, “so he is someone who was in our house then, which leaves it to be either Remus or Sirius” she said and I moaned as I was giving this away too much.

Hermione grinned and looked to me, “is it Sirius that you have fallen for” she asked and I looked to her as I wiped my eyes, “I am the worse person in the world Hermione” I said and looked to her, “I fell in love with my god-father and there is nothing I can do about it, I mean that I can’t even look at him without feeling horrible about it because I know that I shouldn’t be feeling this” I said to her and had to admit that I was nice to finally speak to someone about this. Hermione looked to me as she smiled, “Pandora have you tried speaking to him about it, he might surprise you with his answers” she said to me. I looked to her and couldn’t help the snort to come from me, “you are joking right” I asked and she smiled, “no” she said to me. I looked to her and sighed, “no Hermione, I haven’t spoken to him about this and I am not going to” I said and noticed that she looked confused, “but why, he is your family and I am sure that he wouldn’t do anything horrible when you explain these things to him” she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “Hermione I don’t want to be disowned by them because of this, so I am going to speak to Remus in the Christmas break to see if there is any spell that can remove this from me” I said to her. Hermione looked to me with shock on her face, “Pandora I don’t think that is a good idea” she said and I smirked as I looked to her, “why would that be” I asked and she sighed as she looked to me, “because this is a bad idea Pandora” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “well I am going to, then I will finally be able to live a happy live with Sirius knowing that he is my parental figure and not my other half which is something that I am wanting” I said to her as I wiped my eyes trying not to let my heart break into pieces.

Hermione wrapped her arms around me as she pulled me into her arms for a hug and looked to me, “Pandora I am asking that you please speak to him before you do anything drastic” she said to me and I looked to her, “well I can’t Hermione, what am I going to tell him ‘Sirius I love you and want you to do naughty things to me” I said to her and she sighed, “Pandora what happens if you don’t do this and it is something that you regret” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “I don’t want to be hurt, so I am going to make sure that Sirius doesn’t find out” I said to her. Hermione looked to me and sighed, “that is a horrible way to live pretending that nothing was there Pandora, you will be ripping half of your soul ripped out of you and god know what will happen to you” she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “I won’t be speaking about it to him Hermione because I won’t do that to him” I said and she looked confused again.

I sighed as I knew that I was going to have to explain my reasoning to her so she would understand my reasoning for not telling Sirius, I looked to her and smiled, “I am sorry if it isn't the best thing for me mione and I am sorry if you don’t think this is the best idea” I explained and she nodded, “but I will not ruin the only family that Harry and I have been able to get. All because of these feelings that I have for my godfather might make it worse for the both of us” I explained and she nodded, “I understand that Pandora but I think that your brother would want you to be happy” Hermione said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “you have to understand that Harry and I have been in horrible family because of what happened to us and I won’t do that to my brother if all goes wrong” I said to her and watched as she sighed. I knew that she wasn’t convinced with the idea that I wanted to do but I knew that I couldn’t do this to Harry if all went wrong.

I sighed as I looked to her realising that we were going to be late if we stayed outside any longer, “come on we have potions and we don’t want to be late” I said to her and she nodded, “Hermione I am sorry, but when we get to go home tomorrow I am going through with my plans and I am sorry if that means that you don’t want to speak to me or even look at me anymore” I said and she looked to me, “please think on what I said to you Pandora” she asked and I sighed as I looked to her, “sorry, but by the time that we get back to school, I won’t be feeling like this and we can all move on” I said and she sighed, “this is a bad idea because you will lose who you are” she said and looked to me, “please think on what I have said Dora, I don’t think that you want to do something that you are going to regret” she asked and I sighed, “fine, but I won’t change my mind Hermione, this is something that I will be doing when I get on break” I said to her.

We both walked back into the castle where I noticed that Draco was waiting for me and smiled as he grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I smiled as I looked to him, “nice for you to wait for me Dray” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “come on we don’t want him in a worse mood than normal and you walking in with Hermione might just give him a reason to take more points from both houses for a change” he said to me. I nodded and turned back to Hermione, “thanks and I promise that I will think about it” I said and she nodded, “please do, I worry” she said and I smiled as she decided to walk behind us. We got to the dungeons and I smiled as I looked to her, “I’ll see you later mione, thanks for speaking to me” I said to her and waved as we walked into potions.

I sat down next to Draco as we took our seats and sighed as Snape walked in with his robes billowing like normal and I had to admit that he looked even more pissed than normal, Snape looked to us all and snarled, “steps are on the board and don’t mess this up, this is something that you should be able to do in your sleep” he snapped as he walked into his office, I turned to Draco and sighed, “wonder what got him in a bad mood this time, I don’t think that he has seen any other students for a while” I said and he shrugged as he turned to me, “I have no idea why he is like this, I remember when I was younger he was always nice to be around but recently he hasn’t been around a lot” he said to me and I frowned as something wasn’t right there.

I looked to him and smiled, “you know that he doesn’t like to speak to anyone or look at anyone as they seem to put him in a worse mood” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “wonder if it is someone he is upset over” I said and Draco looked to me, “I don’t think so, I haven’t ever seen my godfather date” he said to me and I looked to him, “well he is a human being and I think that he is capable of dating” I said and Draco smirked. I thought about my love life and sighed, maybe I should think about dating to try and take my mind of Sirius. As Draco and I went to making the potion that was on the board for Snape so we wouldn’t be messing up and lose more points as at the moment Severus was one for taking points from his own house. Draco and I finished our potion and I quickly poured it into vials and smiled as we walked up to the desk Severus was sat at and placed it on his desk. Draco and I smiled as he looked up to us and frowned, “Potter, Draco” he said and I smiled trying to hide the hurt from him not liking me, “there you go sir, should be to how you want it” I said as I looked to him, “do you mind if I am excused for the last 10 minutes of class please sir” I asked as I wanted to get out of the classroom as I had been thinking about Sirius more and more. Severus looked to me, “why Potter, is there somewhere else that you need to be than my classroom” he asked and I sighed, “these are monthly reasons professor” was all I said and he nodded, “of course you can be excused but next time make sure that you have it sorted before you come to my class” he said to me and I nodded, “of course sir” I said to him, Severus looked to me and sighed, “I am sure that the hospital wing will be able to help you potter” he said to me and I nodded, “thank you professor” I said as I walked over to my table and grabbed my bag as I walked out of the class not looking at Draco or my brother as I would break down. I got out of the dungeons and made my way up to the room of requirement where I sat down on the floor and sobbed as I was not feeling happy about the idea I was getting.

I felt a hand on my shoulder which made me jump as I didn’t think that I would be disturbed in here and looked up to see Hermione stood there, I figured that she must have had followed me from the potions class, I noticed that she smiled as she sat down next to me and grabbed my hand making me smile, “I told Harry and Draco that I would come to the hospital wing with you” she said and I looked to her, “why” I said and she smirked, “well I didn’t think that you would want them to come after you” she said and smiled as he made me look at her, “and well I thought that you could use a friend Dora” she said to me. I looked to her wiping my eyes as I broke down again, “I am sorry that I snapped at you, I am just so confused about things is all” I said to her and she smiled, “don’t worry so much about snapping at me, I am used to your brother and his little temper tantrums” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “I have to wipe my memory and heart of him Hermione, I cannot live through my life and wonder what if all the time because I will never move on with my life and I believe that I need to” I said to her and she moved so she was now sat down in front of me and smiled, “and what happens if he feels the same way for you that you do him” she asked me. I laughed as I looked to her, “Hermione I am nearly 16 years old and I don’t think that he is going to go for a teenager” I said and smirked, “plus I don’t think that he will want to date me let alone the daughter of one of his best friends” I said to her.

Hermione laughed as she looked to me, “please do remember that the laws in our world are different to the ones in the muggle world Pandora and well you have been living in that horrible place to not see the laws of our world” she explained to me. I looked to her and smirked, “and what laws would these be” I asked and I frowned as she rolled her eyes at me, “you and your brother don’t read our books in the library do you” she asked and I smirked, “I am not a book worm Hermione, I don’t like to always read like you do” I said and she smiled, “well the laws in our world say that you can date and older witch or wizard because we don’t age the same as the muggles do” she said to me. I had to admit that this was new to me and I couldn’t help but look confused still making her laughed, “Pandora, Sirius will look like he does for the next 100 to 120 years because we don’t age like muggles” she said to me. I looked to her and smirked thinking about Sirius in that way, I smiled and was shook, “don’t daydream, I am speaking to you” Hermione said and I smirked, “just thinking of some nice things” I said to her and she laughed as she looked to me, “it is there to say that we can date younger if we want to.” She explained to me.

I looked to her and frowned as I didn’t remember reading anything like this and would have to find a book somewhere to see if this was true, I realised that I was being looked at still and smiled as I looked to her, “what” I said and she smiled, “ Pandora I am asking that you please trust me and speak to him first, if he doesn’t like you the way you do there are other things we can do than ripping your sole to pieces” she said to me and I looked to her with worry on my face, “Hermione what happens if I speak to him and say that I love him and please can we date because that is the one thing that I want most in this world and he looks at me with disgust on his face” I said as I looked to her with tears in my eyes again, “and what happens when he says no and doesn’t want me around him anymore, I don’t think that I can deal with that heart break” I said to her and she smirked, “well that one is easy, I will wipe the memory from the both of you so it was like you never asked the question and I will get rid of the feelings that you are feeling” she said and I looked to her, “can’t you do that to me now so I don’t have to feel this” I asked and she shook her head, “no, you are going to speak to him about this first Pandora, I need to make you and your brother see that you are allowed to be happy” she said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “I swear you should have been in Slytherin when you say things like that Mione” I said to her and she laughed, “I think that we need to come up with a plan to make you see that you are worth everything to Sirius” she said to me and I looked confused again.

Hermione smiled as she looked to me, “Well I believe that to begin with we need to see if there is an attraction there for him as well” she said and I looked to her, “what do you want me to do, walk over to him and kiss him, see if he kisses me back” I asked and she laughed, “no there is an easier way to do this” she said to me and I looked to her, “always take the fun away” I said and she smirked, “bring me your clothes that you have with you Pandora and then we will got from there” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “I don’t have any clothes that fit me Mione” I said and she looked to me, “you know that Harry and I weren’t allowed clothes. We always got Dudley’s things which would fit both harry and I in” I said to her and she sighed, “I hate those muggles for what they did to the both of you” she said and I smiled as she was one of the people that knew all the things that happened to us both, Harry being the one to confide in her and Ron as they were the ones that were always there for my brother and Draco being the one that I would confide in as well his parents were always nice to me when they saw me. Hermione looked to me and smiled which I had to admit did look scary because that was normally the one look to come from me, “come on we can go to London and get some clothes, I will get a note from madam promfoy saying that you need to get some woman things due to not having any and we can leave now” she said to me.

I looked to her and smiled as this was a nice side to Hermione, not a lot of people really got to know Hermione as they always through that she was a know it all, once you got pass that part of her she was a really nice down to earth girl. I looked over to her and noticed that it was coming to class and I knew that we would be able to be late so I smiled, “well how about we go tomorrow because it is nearly dinner and I don’t think that we would be good to miss our classes being that it is our last class” I said to her. Hermione looked to me as she nodded, “plus that way you know that I won’t speak to Remus straight away and you can try out your idea because I think that you are enjoying this a little bit to much” I said to her which made her smile as she nodded, “alright then, we have a plan” she said to me and I laughed as she wrapped her arm around me as we got up off the floor and walked out of the room of requirement.

Hermione and I walked down to class that we would have next and noticed that we were going to be a little late, Hermione turned to me and smiled, “come on we have McGonagall and you know that she doesn’t like it when we are late for her lessons” she said to me and I moaned as I looked to her, “she really doesn’t like me” I said and Hermione laughed, “she is bitter that she didn’t get the potter twins is all, she thought that she would get the both of you as she does have the Weasley twins as well” Hermione said and I smirked, “they are more trouble than me, but she just seems to always yell and pick on me” I said to her and Hermione looked to me, “are you whining” she asked and I smirked, “I spend to long around you people” I said to her and she laughed as she looked to me, “she will come around to you in time” she said to me and I laughed as we walked into class where McGonagall looked to us and sighed, “Miss Potter, Miss Granger, why are you late?” she asked and I smiled, “monthly reasons and Hermione was already in the bathroom” was all I said and she softened, “okay then, please don’t be late again Miss Potter” she asked and I nodded.

I took my seat and Draco looked to me with worry in his eyes and I smiled as he took my hand, “what’s going on because I know it isn't that Dora, you came on a week ago because you were more bitchy and mean than normal” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “Hermione likes someone in her house and well she is finding it hard to tell them so she wanted to come to someone that is able to help her” I lied and he smirked, “the little mud blood can’t get someone she wants, shame” he said and I smacked him over the head and looked to him, “her name is Hermione Draconis and I would remember to use that in my presence” I snarled and he looked to me with shock on his face, “you have never called me that before” he said and I looked to him, “I am not worried about kicking your ass in front of people Draco, I do not like that word and you know that I don’t” I snapped and turned back to the front deciding that I would ignore Draco until he realised that he wasn’t his father.

I looked around for my brother as I knew that he would be in this class as we did have most of our classes with the gyffindorks and it was then that I noticed that Hermione was once again telling Ron and Harry how to do what we were learning and I couldn’t help but shake my head wondering how my brother and his best friend made it through our school classes, as I knew that if they didn’t have Hermione to help them that they wouldn’t have passed half their classes. I laughed as McGonagall went to showing the class how to change a rock into a glass and back again telling us that we needed to make sure we were paying attention, “now for us to do this you need to see the glass in your mind for it to turn in the glass from the rock” she explained and I looked down to the rock and smirked as I pictured a glass and tapped the tip of my wand and watched as the rock became what I pictured and then back again into a rock when I tapped it again to make it change back to normal. I noticed that McGonagall was smiling at me and nodded, “well done Miss Potter” she said and looked to me, “10 points to Slytherin for transforming into a cup and back again” she said to me and I smiled as Draco looked proud that someone else had given us points other than Snape.

Class had now finished and McGonagall smiled as she looked over to us all, “I hope you all have a good break and enjoy your Christmas’s, we will see you back here in 3 weeks” she said to us and I got up turning to Draco and noticed that he looked scared of me, “I want you to say you’re sorry to her Draco, there was no need for that otherwise you and I are going to fall out and you know that you and I are good friends” I snapped and he sighed, “Dora” he started and I shook my head, “no, I mean it Draco. You don’t need to be a prick all the time, I have told you this many times but we like nice Draco” I said to him and he nodded as he looked to me, I laughed as I noticed that my brother was waiting for me outside the classroom and I looked back to Draco and smiled as he really was thinking about what I said to him, “I will meet you in the great hall, I need to speak to my idiot brother” I said and noticed that Harry was looking at Draco, “Don’t start” I asked and smiled as he nodded to him.

Harry looked to me and then to him and sighed, “fine” he said and I smiled as walked down the hall, “so you going to tell me what is wrong with you, because I know that the monthly reasons were a lie” he asked and I looked to him, “nothing is wrong harry and I just needed to get out of the class, Snape is being an ass and well I didn’t want to deal with it is all” I said and he nodded, “sure there isn't anything wrong but fine, you don’t want to speak to me” he said and sniffed. I laughed as I looked to him, “and they call me the drama queen” I said making him smack me. we both were laughing about different things as we walked into the great hall and I turned to my brother, “I will see you later” I said and he nodded. I went to leave but Harry quickly grabbed me and smiled, “please remember that we are taking the train back, so we cannot be late as he will only be pissed at us about it” Harry asked. I nodded as I looked to him, “yeah Remus is going to meet us before we have to see the idiots to make sure that we are alright and of course he is going to see if he can get Padfoot there as well” I said to him. Harry nodded and I noticed that he was looking at me strangely and I had to leave as I couldn’t help the red to come to me as I thought about Sirius. I looked to my brother and smiled, “I will see you later little brother” I said making him growl at me.

I walked over to my table chuckling as I was thinking back to the annoyed face of my brother and noticed that Draco was sat there and pouting still which made me laugh even more, I sat down next to him and he sighed as he turned to me, “fine I will say I am sorry later okay” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “you better Draco Malfoy because I don’t like this side to you” I snapped at him. Draco nodded and looked to me, “sorry I upset you Dora, you know that I don’t like it when your upset or mad” he said to me making me smiled, “your forgiven Dray” I said and smiled as he went to eating something that was on his plate making me laugh.

I grabbed a hold of the cupcake that was in front of me and frowned as I watched Dumbledore walk over to me, “wonder what I have done now, he only ever speaks to me when I have done something really wrong” I said and Draco nodded, “he doesn’t like that you’re a snake” he said and I smirked as he got closer to us and smiled as he looked to me, “Miss Potter, how are we today” Dumbledore said. I looked to him and nodded, “fine” I said as I tried to hide the hatred I had for the man for what he was doing to my family. Albus smiled as he looked to me, “please can you come with me Pandora, I need to speak to you about something that I think you will find nice” he said to me, I looked to the man and couldn’t help the frown to come to my face as I didn’t think that I had done anything wrong in the last couple of weeks, I looked to the headmaster and smiled pretending that I was the sweetest person in the world, “I haven’t done anything have I headmaster, I believe that Draco and I have been well behaved this last term” I said to him and he smiled as he shook his head, “of course not my child, this isn't anything bad” he said and I wanted to tell him to piss off but knew that I couldn’t so I smiled as he went to speak again, “I just need you to come with me and your brother as I have a surprise for the both of you” he said to me and I nodded.

I turned to Draco and smiled, “please make sure that you do say you’re sorry” I said to him and smiled as he nodded, “I will see you later as I am sure that I am really in trouble” I said and he laughed as we walked out of the great hall. I looked over to my brother and frowned as normally it was only me that was the one being told of by the headmaster as well harry was his little golden boy and couldn’t do anything wrong in his eyes. I wrapped my arm around his shoulder and smirked as he looked to me, “wonder what we have done, he says that it is a surprise but I am not sure on that as surprise and me in the sentence isn't normal for him” I explained and he frowned, “well I haven’t fought with Malfoy a lot this year and I haven’t been in any bad places either so I don’t think that we have done anything bad together to make us be in trouble with him this year” Harry said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “I am sure that this school cannot withstand two sets of twins that like to prank people” I said to him and he smirked as he nodded showing that he did agree with me. I noticed that we were coming up to the headmaster office and I couldn’t help but wonder what it was that we were walking into, weather it was a trap or if we were really going to be yelled at for something I was not aware off.

Harry and I walked into the headmaster’s office and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing; here was Sirius and Remus who we were told that wouldn’t be able to look after us because of the wards at the house and of course Albus wouldn’t be able to control my brother from them look after us, I sighed as I looked over to them and noticed that they smiled as they looked to us. I felt as my heart was beating faster than normal as Sirius was giving me that dopy smile that made me want to run into his arms and confess everything to him but I knew that I needed to vent my frustration on to someone else otherwise all was going to come to light which would not be a good idea. My main worry was that Sirius shouldn’t have been here because of him escaping and well I knew that with him being here he was going to be thrown back into Azkaban and this was something that I wouldn’t deal with because of this idiot headmaster. I turned my attention to Albus and growled, “Sirius cannot be here Albus, he is still wanted for the murder of my parents which you will not help with for some stupid reason and I will not lose my family because your being pig headed to do anything about it” I snapped at him.

I noticed that Remus got up and looked to me wanting to tell me that I shouldn’t be rude but I noticed that Albus walked over to me as he smiled and placed his hands on my shoulders, I wanted to push the man off me but I knew that I couldn’t otherwise I would end up getting into trouble that well I wouldn’t be able to get out of, Albus smiled as he looked down to me with that horrible twinkle that was in his eyes, “you don’t need to panic Pandora, we have spoken to the ministry in regards to Sirius problem, and Pandora your god-father is now a free man and free from all the warrants that were out there for him” he said to me and I looked over to Sirius to see he was nodding to say that Albus was telling the truth.

I felt as there was something about what albus was saying was not true but I knew now was not the time to get in to this as I would end up being in more trouble than normal, I smiled as Albus turned to me and passed me something which made me frown as he was normally always passing things to my brother, being that he was the boy and boys do better than girls. I looked down and noticed that it was a document from the ministry which made me frown as I didn’t know what was going to happen, I was also worried that Albus was trying to spilt my brother and I up as well. I noticed that Harry walked over to me and smiled, “are you going to open it or stand there staring at it like it is going to bite you” he said to me. I grinned as I looked to him, “wouldn’t be the first thing in this school to bite” I said to him and frowned as I turned to Albus and held the letter up, “what is this” I asked. Albus walked over to me and smiled, “it is telling you that we have made it so that Remus and Sirius are now the guardian’s for you and your brother” he said to me and I turned to them and smiled, “you mean that we don’t have to go back to our aunt and uncle” I asked.

Remus smiled as he looked to us and nodded, “yep you are now stuck with us as your parental guardians” Remus said to us. I smiled trying to hide as my heart was breaking because I realised that Sirius didn’t want me in that way. I noticed that Harry was looking at me again and I smiled as I looked up to see that they were looking at Harry and I, “Cub, pup” they said to us and I couldn’t help the smile to come to my face as it was finally nice to have someone to call family other than Harry. I ran over to Remus and wrapped my arms around him as I buried myself in his stomach and chest trying not to let the tears fall from the pain I was now in, I forced a smile on my face as he tightened his hold on me, “good to see you to cub, I have missed you and your brother so much” he said to me and I smiled as he kissed my head making me feel a little bit better as I knew that I would always have Remus if needed.

I noticed that I was being looked at and turned around to see that it was Sirius and looked up to him to see that he was smiling at me, “so where is my hug pup because I have missed you as well you know” Sirius asked and I smirked as I stayed cuddled into Remus, I knew that he was hurt but I was trying to hide the pain as I looked to him, “sorry Siri” I said to him and stayed where I knew it was safe for me.

Remus sighed and looked to me which I could tell he was worried as he was giving me the father look which I couldn’t help but frown at as this shouldn’t be working on me, I sighed as I knew that he wanted to speak to me about something which was probably the reason to why I was pulling away, I noticed that he smiled as he bent down and pushed me onto the chair so he could look to me, “want to tell me what is going on Pandora because you starting to worry us” Remus asked and I shook my head smiling, “nothing is wrong” I said and Remus sighed, “Pandora I know something is wrong because your brother wrote to us a few times saying that something is going on with you and he is worried as are we” he said to me. I sighed as I knew that my brother was worried about me but I couldn’t say anything for the reason of not wanting to have to go back to the Dursley’s, even now that they have guardianship over us both.

I looked to Remus and smiled as I shook my head, “nope, nothing to worry about Remy, I am fine promise” I said and he sighed, “I am going to go with Dora and get her stuff Siri, why don’t you get Harry’s stuff and we will meet back here in an hour as I am sure that they two don’t tidy up after themselves” Remus said and stood up pulling me out of the office so we were alone without anyone around. Remus turned to me and smiled as he bent down and put his hands on my waist, “now that we are alone, please can you speak to me Dora” Remus asked and I shook my head, “I can’t” I said and he smiled, “please sweetheart, I am worried about you” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “if I tell you what is wrong with me, promise me that you won’t think I am a horrible person or that you or Siri won’t disown me because I don’t think that I would be able to deal with that at all” I explained to him and he smiled as he took my hand and looked to me, “cub I promise that you and your brother are everything to me and Siri, and we would never think anything different of you or even disown you for anything that might happen to you and your brother in the future” Remus said and I sighed as I did feel a little better about it now.

I noticed that Remus was still looking at me and smiled, “please can you tell me what it is that is eating at you” he asked me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I am going to hold you to not thinking any different of me” I said and he smiled, “alright then cub, please tell me what is wrong so we can figure this one out for you” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “I fell in love with someone that I shouldn’t have” I said and he smiled, “who is the lucky boy or is it a lucky girl” he asked and I smirked as I looked to him. I knew that Siri and Remy didn’t mind who we dated as they had already told us that we were to be happy with whoever we chose but I was still worried about what they would think of me being in love with Sirius of all people, I looked to him as I rang my hands together getting ready to give him the big news, “well it is someone older than me and no it isn't a girl Remy, I know you always say that Harry and I are happy to explore but I like guys and only guys” I said to him and he laughed, “so come on what’s his name” he asked me and I sighed.

I looked to him and frowned as I once again had to wipe my eyes as the tears were coming down my face again, “someone that I shouldn’t be attracted to Remy and I feel horrible about it because my heart hurts with all the pain I know is coming, just thinking about the pain I will go through if I tell him” I said to him. Remus looked to me and took my hands, “let me guess, this man you have fallen in love with is Sirius” he asked me and I looked to him with a pout on my face, “is it really that easy to see Remy” I asked and looked to him, “to be honest I thought that I had it under lock and key” I said to him and he laughed, “No it isn't the easiest to see sweetie, only to the right people Pandora and well I know what it is like to like someone that you shouldn’t like” he said to me. I looked to him and frowned as I wanted to know who it was that he liked but I also knew that he would be able to help me with my love issue. I looked to him and smiled, “what do I do Remy” I asked and he smiled, “tell him” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “Remus he is my god-father, I shouldn’t be feeling this for him and I shouldn’t be wanting to sleep with him either” I said and he smiled, “I promise you that it is not as bad as you think, trust me when I say ‘speak to him’” Remy said to me.

I moaned as I looked to him, “why are you and Hermione telling me to speak to him” I growled and turned around, “I don’t want to be disowned Remy and I don’t know if you have noticed but I am not the normal type of girl he goes for” I said and he laughed, “Dora I promise that he isn't going to disown you or anything else, I promise you that he will surprise you” Remy explained to me and smirked, “plus you didn’t know him in school, you are right up his street for looks and well your redheaded which is a big thing for him” he said to me and I couldn’t help but laugh, “well I'm sorry but his parents disowned him because he was put into Gryffindor and well I am everything that he should have been” I said and looked to him, “he isn't going to want to be with a Slytherin witch that is supposed to go dark because she is in the dark house and not to mention that I am his best friends daughter” I said and he sighed as he looked to me, “first thing Pandora, you are not and never will be a dark witch, whoever told you that you were going to be dark can answer to me because I will yell at them all” Remus said and I smiled as this was the parental side to him that I loved and he smiled, “but I didn’t tell you this Pandora” he said and I looked to him, “tell me what Remy” I asked and he smiled, “Sirius would end up trying to kill me if he found out I told you this, but I need to tell you because I have a feeling that you want to do something stupid and I cannot lose you” he said and I looked to him with confusion on my face, “Pandora the feeling you have for Sirius isn't just one way, he feels the same way about you that you do him” he said to me and I looked to him, “wait what” I asked and he sighed, “Sirius hasn’t been sleeping to well at night” Remy admitted and I felt for him as I knew about that pain he was feeling as it was the same for me, “he dreams of you and he is worried that it is the reason why your not speaking to him” he said to me.

I looked to him as I wiped my eyes, “I am the reason that he is having nightmares” I asked and he smiled, “no Pandora, you are not the reason” he said and smiled as he took my hand, “he thinks that you are disgusted with him Pandora, he thinks that you will walk out of his life if he tells you the truth and he doesn’t want that to happen, he thinks that he is hiding it well but well I know my best friend” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “he thinks that I am disgusted with him, Remy he is everything that I want in life. I could never be disgusted in him” I explained and Remy smiled at me.

I noticed that he looked to me and sighed, “you have to remember that Sirius hasn’t had a relationship in a long time because of the past and well even in school he was a flirt but he was always looking for his one girl” he explained and I looked to him, “I don’t want to know about the past girls that he has slept with Remy, I don’t think that I would be happy knowing that someone else has had him” I explained and he smiled, “he was never happy with them because he was always looking for his mate, his one” he said to me and I looked to him, “and that would be” i asked hoping that he would say me. Remus smirked as he looked to me, “I know that this girl is you Pandora” he explained to me and I smiled as my heart was beating so fast that I wanted to run back to him and tell him that I loved him so much, but instead I looked to Remus and smiled, “let me think on this please because this is a lot to be told” I asked and he nodded, “please don’t take too long and I promise that I won’t say anything to him” Remy said to me and I smiled, “thanks Moony it means the world to me that you told me the truth” I said and he laughed, “come on cub, we don’t want them to come looking for us” he said to me and I laughed.

We walked down to the dungeons and I quickly put my hand on the side and smiled as the door appeared, “it is a mixture of handprints and passwords over the months” I explained and walked further into the common room with Remus behind me, “wow” he said and I smiled, “I believe that we are under the black lake” I said to him and he smiled as he nodded, “it is beautiful in here” he said and I laughed, “well we all don’t have the luck of staying in a tower for our common rooms” I said and smirked as Draco walked over to me and smiled, “I said sorry to Hermione and well I think that she was shocked that I said sorry to her” she said and I smirked as he was looking to Remus, “also what’s going on because you know we don’t like Gyffindorks down here” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “Harry and I get to live with Sirius and Remus” I said to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “thank god, I don’t like it when you go to your aunt and uncles, they are always mean to you” he said making me smile, I looked to him and grinned feeling happy for the first time in a long time. I turned back to Draco and smiled; “well I need to grab my stuff as we are leaving today, I will see you soon” I said and hugged him quickly.

Remy followed me into my dorm room and he smirked as he pointed to the other bed and I smirked, “well Pansy is still bitching that I am in Slytherin and doesn’t like to share with me” I said and grabbed the case and quickly went to putting it all inside making Remy laugh, “I think that we need to teach you to fold your clothes cub” Remy said making me grin at him. I closed the lid to the trunk and Remy walked over waving his wand and making it smaller so he would be able to put it in his pocket and smiled as he turned to me, “come on then” he said and I smiled as we left the common room for the next 3 weeks.

As Remy and I got back to the headmasters office I noticed that Sirius was sat down on the chair and looked broken over me not want to speak or hug him, I sighed as Remy walked behind me and put his hand on my shoulder, “speak to him, he needs to know that you are okay with him” he whispered to me. I went to speak when I noticed that my brother had his hand on his shoulder, “she is just having a horrible time is all Padfoot and she will come around” Harry said and I frowned as maybe I was making this more difficult that I needed to, I looked over to them and smiled as it was always Harry that was trying to make everything better for the both of us, “Plus you know Pandora, she is all heart and fight” I heard harry say and I looked to Remus wanting to know if I had time to speak to him now, “how long have we got till we have to leave” I asked and Dumbledore walked through the door and looked to me as he smiled, “we must being going now so you can have a look around your new home” he said to us and I nodded, “sorry if I made you think that I am not happy Siri, I am okay just having some issues at the moment that I need to work through is all” I said to him and he looked to me and smiled but it wasn’t one that would cover his face and I felt horrible as I knew that this was because of me, “is it me that is making you uncomfortable” he asked and I laughed, “no paddy, of course it isn't you and it could never be you” I said and he smirked, “paddy” he said to me and I smirked, “I like it, I think that it is a great nick name for you” I said and he smiled as he got up and walked over to me and smiled, “come on I have a surprise for the both of you which I think you’re going to like” he said to me and my brother, I smiled as he looked to me and opened his arms seeing if I would come to him and smiled as I ran over and pushed myself into his arms to have a hug. I smiled into the hug and kept the moan from me as he pulled away, “come on then you two” Remus said and I smiled, “alright then” I said to them both.

We walked over to the fireplace and he quickly threw powder in and smiled as he turned to us, “come on” he said and Dumbledore smiled as he turned to Paddy, “once again Sirius I am sorry for the part I played in your time in Azkaban and thank you for taking the twins” he said and Sirius smiled, “of course they are family and they belong with me and only me” he said to Albus and I smirked as he pushed us through the floo. We got to a manor and I couldn’t help but look around as we walked through the main room as this place was huge, there was a large staircase that I had to admit did look beautiful and then there was a large ballroom that looked like it was newly done. I turned to Harry and noticed that he too was looking around in awe, “reminds me of the Malfoy’s place, but less dark” I said and he smirked as we heard as the fire went again and we turned around to see that Paddy had come through and turned around to grab the cases from Remy.

Sirius and Remy turned to us and smiled, “welcome home you two, we hope it is everything that you would love” he said and I turned to Harry and grinned, “you mean that we get to live with you all the time and not just on odd days” Harry asked and Sirius looked to us both, “only if you want to, I don’t want to make you both do something that you don’t want to” he asked and I smiled, “of course we want to live with you Paddy, we didn’t like it with our aunt and uncle” I said and he smiled as he looked to me again but with some pain in his eyes.

I took a deep breath and turned to Paddy, “come take a walk with me Paddy, I am sure that Remus can keep my idiot brother out of trouble for an hour” I said and Remus looked to me, “deep breath Pandora and please remember that nothing bad will happen when you tell him the truth” he said and Sirius looked confused about what Remy was saying to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 23/04/2019


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 24/04/2019

I looked over to Sirius as he hadn’t said anything to me as we walked through the gardens and I sighed as I looked to him wondering what was the best way to say this as I didn’t want him to think that i was just having some teenage crush on him. I looked to him and smiled, “Paddy I need to speak to you about something that has been confusing me and well I have had Hermione and Remy tell me to speak to you before doing something stupid” I explained and he looked confused, “something stupid, Pandora what is wrong, please tell me” he asked and I smiled, “I really hope that you don’t look at me differently from what I am about to tell you” I said and he looked really confused now. I sighed as I looked to him and knew that I needed to do this as Hermione was right (not that I was going to tell her that), I couldn’t go through life wondering what if. Sirius smiled as he looked to me, “Pandora princess you’re always going to be family to me and of course I wouldn’t look at you any differently” Sirius said and I smiled as I knew that he was taking this seriously with me, “please tell me what I have done wrong because you won’t look at me and it is now making me worry and thinking that I have hurt you in some way” he said.

I looked to him as he was really worried that I was doing something stupid and smiled as I looked to him, “first off Paddy, you haven’t done anything wrong to me, I promise you” I said and he nodded, “what is wrong is something that I am going to find it hard to say because I am worried about the outcome of this” I said and he smiled as he realised that this was really hard for me. Sirius took my hands and smiled, “just tell me what you want to say and we can go from there Dora” he said and I sighed, “alright then” I said and looked to him, “so do you remember when Harry and I set you free from the school last year” I asked and he nodded, “yeah you had detention for something that you still won’t tell me for” he said and I smiled, “well I figured something out when I watched you leave” I explained and he smiled, “what would that be then” he asked and I noticed that he had that sexy smile on his face and I sighed, “that I fell in love with you Paddy” I mumbled and he turned to me, “what was that Pandora” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, “that I fell in love with you Sirius, I can stop thinking about you and some of the day dreams that I have of you are wow” I admitted and smirked as he was now smiling at me, “I just don’t want you to think that I am not good enough to be around you anymore because of the feelings that I have for you” I said.

Sirius chuckled as he moved closer to me and as I was in my own little world I didn’t realise that he was so close to me, I couldn’t help but take a step back because I didn’t want to see the look of sorry or disgust on his face when he told me that he didn’t want me, I knew that he loved me back as Remy told me but that didn’t stop my mind from playing tricks on me. I looked up and noticed that Sirius didn’t have either look on his face, he was smiling and walked forward as he grabbed my hand which was now stopping me from leaving, “I was worried that I would scare you away so I thought that I could push the feelings down Dora” he said and I looked to him, “you were scared of what I would think” I asked and he nodded, “of course I was Pandora, you are one of my best friends daughter and well the more that I pushed the feelings down the worst I began to feel” he said and I looked into his grey eyes and he smiled as he caught me off guard, “I love you Pandora Potter and I hope that you love me the same way” he said.

I looked to him and couldn’t help the goofy grin to come to my face, “really you love me Paddy and you’re not just saying it to make fun of me” I asked and he smiled, “of course I love you Dora, you are everything to me and I would never do anything to hurt you, you are everything in this world that is precious to me” he said and I grinned. He smiled as he pulled me into his arms and looked down, “I would even put you pass your brother as well” he said which made me laugh as I knew that he was only trying to make me laugh.

Paddy looked to me and smiled, “so now that we have got that part out of the way” he said and I looked to him with a smirk on my face, “I can now do this as I have been wanting to do this for 2 years” he said and I looked to him, “what would that be Paddy” I said and he smirked as he leant down and kissed me. I couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as it was everything that I thought it would be and more, I knew that he was being gentle with me as I knew that he could get possessive from what we had been told at school, I smiled as he pulled me closer putting his hand into my hair making me moan against him and wanting so much more from him. I knew that if I didn’t stop this now I would end up having sex with him here and now which was something that I wasn’t ready to do yet.

I felt as he went for access and I pulled away smiling as he looked to me and moaned, “Dora” he moaned and I laughed as I looked to him, “we have time Paddy which means that you don’t need to go for gold right now” I said to him and he smiled, “thank you for telling me that you loved me, I really was worried I was going to lose you for a while back there” he said and I grinned, “Remy and Hermione told me that I needed to speak to you as they were worried that I was going to do something stupid” I explained and he sighed, “were you” he asked me and I sighed as I sat down on the bench that was in the garden and looked to him, “do you want the truth” I asked and he nodded, “always” he asked.

I looked to him and nodded, “I was ready to rip this from me, I was that worried that you would disown me and my brother that I was going to ripe this from me so you wouldn’t have to think I was horrible or wrong” I explained. Paddy looked to me and sighed, “I would never have let you do that Pandora, doing that would have turned you dark and I will never lose you like that” he explained and I smiled as I looked to him, “I was just worried that I would lose the only family we have” I explained. Paddy wrapped his arms around me and pulled me in, “I would never disown or tell you and your bother to leave, you are always going to be family to Remy and I, but now you’re always going to be my girl as well as a daughter to Remy” Paddy explained. I smiled as I laid my head down on his chest, “Paddy what made you not do what I was willing to do” I asked. Paddy smiled as he looked down, “because Remy and Tonks said that they would murder me if I didn’t speak to you” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “looks like we both have people in our corners that will always make sure that we do the right thing” I said and he smiled.

We had been outside for an half hour and I knew that Harry and Remy would come looking for us soon, I stood up and cracked my bones into place and smirked as I turned to Paddy, “looks like you’re going to have to catch me if you want any more kisses Paddy” I said and ran away from him laughing as he turned into Padfoot and chased me making me grin, “that’s cheating paddy” I said and laughed as he gained some speed on me as I ran into the kitchen and jumped on the kitchen table getting away from him as I knew that he wouldn’t dare jump on the table in his animagus form, I couldn’t help the laughter to come from me as he ran into the kitchen and changed back to his human form and grabbed me pulling me into his arms making me grin, “you won’t always be able to run from me little one” he said to me and I grinned, “don’t think so much with that brain of yours Paddy because I will always be able to out run you” I said to him. We heard as there was someone behind us and I turned around to see that it was Remy.

Remy looked to me from the doorway and smirked, “do I ask what is going on because you have been gone for a while” he said and I laughed as I turned to him, “Paddy and I had a chat and well he thinks that he can catch me in his dog form” I said and looked to Paddy, “well I think that it is cheating” I said and Remus smiled, “I'm glad you sorted it out with him Pandora, I was worried that you were going to do something drastic” he said and I laughed, “well you were right Remy” I said and noticed that he does what Hermione does when someone tells her that she is write, I remember not to let him know this often otherwise he would be a pain to live with. I smiled as I looked to him, “as I explained to Paddy, I was thinking of getting rid of the feelings because I was that worried I would be disowned or thrown back to the Dursley’s that I didn’t want to risk it” I explained and smiled as Paddy wrapped himself around me, “but thank you for making me speak to him” I said and Sirius looked to me and frowned as I could tell he was worried over something, “why did you think that we would give you back to them Pandora” he asked and I sighed as I turned to him, “because I didn’t think that you would love me like I do you, I thought that you would see me as something that needed to be thrown out” I explained and he sighed as he looked to me, “but I have always loved you that way Pandora and when we have settled and got a routine sorted we are going to sort out these issues that you and your brother seem to have” Paddy said making me smile as it was finally nice to have someone care for the both of us. I smiled as I looked to him, “but it wasn’t until I spoke to Remy and Hermione about it that Remy explained that the feelings were the same and that I needed to speak to you about it” I explained to him.

Paddy nodded and smiled as he pulled me in tighter and smiled as he looked down, “I would never ask you to leave Pandora, you are everything to me” he said and I heard as Remy coughed making Paddy smirked, “and the others in this family” he said. I smiled as he looked over to Remy and smirked, “I see that you told her then” he asked and Remy smiled as  he looked over to Paddy, “I am sorry that I told her without speaking to you, but she was worried you would ask her to leave and well I knew that I had to do something for the both of you” he said and smirked as he looked to me, “you’re going to have to tell harry” he said and I looked confused, “about what” I asked and he laughed, “that your dating each other because he will not be happy hearing it from someone else and you know that Pandora” Remy said to me. I smirked as I looked to them, “just remember that you wanted us to live with you” I said and smirked as they both looked confused, “what are you going to do” Remy asked and I smirked as I turned to the hallway, “HARRY” I shouted making Paddy and Remy frown at me, “can’t you speak normally” he asked and I shook my head, “of course not Paddy, where is the fun in being normal” I said.

I smiled as Harry walked into the kitchen and smirked as he noticed that Paddy was wrapped around me and not letting go any times soon, “finally, I was wondering when you would tell him that you liked him” he said to me. I looked to my brother and couldn’t help the shocked look on my face, “I didn’t tell you about my feelings for Sirius and Hermione didn’t have time to tell you as she only found out today and well she was also making sure that I wasn’t going to do something Harry like as we would put it” I said and he laughed, “you didn’t need to sis, it was easy to see for me” he said and I crossed my arms, “oh yeah and how is that” I asked. Harry smirked as he walked over to me, “because you would always go red when you were around him and well you talk in your sleep” he said to me with me moaning at him.

Harry walked over to Paddy and smirked, “if you break my sisters heart, you will regret it Sirius Black because I will make sure that no one can find you” Harry said and turned to me, “I'm happy for you Pandora, you had me worried for a second back there” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, “thank you for being patient with me Harry, I know that I can be a handful” I said and he smirked, “well there is only one Pandora in the world” he said and walked over to the fridge looking into it. I looked to the others and frowned, “what did he mean by that” I said and watched as Sirius looked to Remy, “he reminds me of James when he does that” he said and I laughed.

Sirius wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled as I leant into him and grinned, “so then, what are we going to do for dinner as well I didn’t eat much” I said making harry look to me, “what do you mean” he said and I sighed, “well I picked up food and then Albus came and told me that he wanted us to go to his office” I explained and Harry smiled, “want me to make you a sandwich or something” he asked and I smiled, “nah I’ll be alright” I said and Paddy looked to me, “no you both need to eat, being that it is your first night here, I think that we should order in” Paddy said. I smiled and nodded, “Chinese please” I asked and Harry laughed, “I could eat that” he said and Paddy nodded, “alright then, I believe that there should be a menu around here somewhere” Paddy said to me. I nodded and watched as he left the room and Harry turned to me and smiled, “so are you finally going to stop pouting when you think no one is looking” he asked.

I looked to my brother and snarled, “I don’t pout Harry that is something that Draco does” I said and smirked, “Hermione through that I was pouting over Draco, she believed that I liked him to begin with” I said and he laughed, “well I believe that Draco is Gay, he does have a boyfriend if I am correct” he said and I looked to him, “how in the hell do you know that Harry because not a lot of people know that he is gay as he is good at keeping it hid” I explained and he turned red, “really, you’re the boyfriend that goes to his room at night” I asked and he smirked, “well we realised that it was flirting we were doing and well we changed it to a relationship last year” he said and I smirked, “well I will give it to you because I didn’t know about that, I swore that he was dating Baize which he would just smile and shake his head” I said to him. I noticed that Paddy walked back in to the room and smiled as he looked to us, “so I have ordered dinner and it will be about an hour, so how about we find you rooms” Paddy explained and I smiled as I nodded.

I noticed that Remy looked to me and smiled, “just for now I am thinking that we need to keep your relationship with Pads here a secret” Remy said and I looked to him, “okay” I said and he smiled, “Dora I know you want to tell people, but Molly, Arthur and Albus are not to know about the relationship because they will only take you from me and Pads and well I cannot have that” Remy explained to us and I nodded, “alright then” I said to him. Remy smiled as he nodded, “thank you sweetheart” he said to me. we all walked upstairs and I noticed that there was loads of bedroom and I turned to Paddy and smiled, “do I have to have my own room paddy” I asked and he laughed “I am sure that you can share with me Dora” he said and I grinned as I looked to him, “I am sure that I don’t mind and it will be nice to finally have a nice night sleep” I said to him and he smiled, “alright them, now let’s see if we can find a room for the two of us which will make the two of us happy my little Slytherin” Paddy said and harry moaned, “I don’t want to be anywhere near them” he said which was making me laugh as I knew that he would be the same if Draco was here.

I turned to Remy as I wanted to know if he also would be living here and smiled as he was now looking at me, “are you living here as well Remy”  I asked and he smiled, “of course, Padfoot said that I could stay here as well I don’t really have anywhere else to go” he said and I smiled, “yay all one big happy family finally” I said and bounced over to him, “uncle moony” I said and he smirked, “Pandora what can I do for you, as you only call me uncle moony when you want something” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “can I have some chocolate please because I need my fix and you’re the only one that likes to share with me as Harry said he will not buy me any more chocolate” I said. Remy laughed as he pulled out some chocolate and passed it to me, “you are the only person that I would share my chocolate with because you know my pain when it comes to chocolate and what happens when certain dogs try to steal it” he said as he looked to Paddy.

I grinned as I walked through the corridor seeing if I could find a nice bedroom for Paddy and I to have and smirked as I was now leaving Paddy and Remy fighting over Paddy saying that he was not stealing his chocolate. I laughed as I into one room that was calling out to me, I looked around the room and noticed that walls were all done out in silver and gold which was done in strips and then were was a large bed in the middle which had blood red bedding on which made me smile as it was really nice in here, I looked around the rest of the room and couldn’t help the smile as it reminded me of both Slytherin and Gryffindor which I knew Paddy would be happy about. I noticed that my brother was behind me and I smirked, “well this is our room” I said and Harry appeared next to me looking around the room with wide eyes. Harry turned to me and smiled, “wow this room is beautiful Pandora, if I would have to take a guess I would say that it was done just for you and Siri” he said and I smirked, “well I think that this will make the prefect room for Paddy and I” I said and waved my hand over the door watching as a sigh appeared and said Paddy and Dora. I heard as Harry started to moan about needy sisters and I laughed as Paddy walked up behind me and smiled as he looked around the room, “wow, this place is beautiful” he said and I smiled, “both Slytherin and Gryffindor for us Paddy” I said.

Paddy smiled as he turned to me, “never in my life did I think that I would fall in love with someone in Slytherin” he said to me and I turned so I was facing him and smirked, “well I didn’t think that I would fall for a Gyffindork, I mean talk about being in the lions den” I said to him and he growled at me which made me laugh as he was trying to pretend to be scary, “don’t worry Siri, I will be nice to you most of the time” I said.

He laughed and waved his hand making the stuff by the door that I didn’t notice  go into its places and he laughed as he was watching me, I turned my attention back to him and frowned, “you have wand less magic Paddy” I asked and he nodded, “of course I do Angel, I am a black after all and even thought I didn’t follow in my family’s footsteps doesn’t mean that I didn’t get the cool tricks” he said and I laughed as I walked over to him and grinned, “that you are Paddy, that you are” I said and he moaned, “you are a tease to me Pandora Potter, if you carry on I am not going to be able to keep my hands off you” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “of course I am, I mean when you look like that I have to do something to make you sweat” I said to him and ran my hand down his chest and smirked as he moaned at me.

I smirked as the door went and Remy popped his head in and smiled, “I have it, be down stairs in the living room” Remy said and I nodded as I turned to Paddy, “come on before my brother eats it all” I said and smiled as he took my hand and we walked downstairs. I noticed that Remy was still at the door and I frowned as I walked over and smiled, “Remy you okay?” I asked and he looked confused as the man was looking to him, “we don’t accept that” he said to him and Remy turned to me, “I am lost, what is wrong with this money” he said to me and I noticed that he was looking at the man again, “what is wrong with what I am giving you, it is our money” Remy snapped. I sighed as the guy that was stood there looked to Remy and huffed; “we don’t take fake money mister” the man snapped. I smiled as I turned to Remy and put my hand on his chest, “I have this Remy, why don’t you go and take the food through to Paddy and put it all on plates” I asked and he nodded as he walked away muttering about idiot people. I chuckled as I turned my attention back to this guy and smiled, “sorry about that, my uncle Remy doesn’t really deal with people that often” I explained and noticed that he was still waiting for payment, I smiled as I looked to him, “what is the total for the dinner” I asked and he smiled, “£18 for the food please miss” he said to me. I nodded and pushed my hand into my back pocket and pulled out my change, I passed him a £20 note and smiled “here, keep the change” I said and he smiled, “thank you” he said as he walked back down the path.

I smirked as I walked into the living room and noticed that Remy was moaning about it and I smiled, “did you know how to deal with muggle money” I asked and Remy looked to me, “no your mother was always the one to deal with takeout’s” he explained. I nodded and smiled, “don’t worry I sorted it” I explained. Harry looked to me and I smiled, “you know that muggles don’t know about our world and our money, he thought that Remy was trying to pay him off with fake money” I explained and Harry smirked, “Muggles don’t know what our money is and doesn’t realise that our money is more” harry said. I smiled as I grabbed a plate and sat down in the chair, “so then, please tell me that Albus did get you free and he wasn’t lying to my brother and I” I asked and Paddy looked to me, he smiled as he sat down next to me and nodded, “yeah Albus said that he did, but he asked that I just keep my head low as well we don’t want people to start freaking out” Paddy explained. I looked to him and frowned, “so he said that your free and to stay in the house” I asked. Paddy nodded and I sighed as I looked to Remy, “I think that he is lying to you, Paddy if your free you should be able to leave your own home” I explained.

Remy frowned and looked to Paddy, “did he give you anything from the ministry saying that your free” Remy asked and I smirked as I knew that he wouldn’t have, “no” he said and I laughed as Harry looked to him, “looks like Albus is lying to people again” Harry said. I looked to my brother and grinned, “hey at least he likes you, the man hasn’t liked me since I told him I was happy being in Slytherin” I said making my brother laugh, “it isn't my fault that you and Draco are always getting into trouble” Harry said and I sighed, “you lions asked for that” I said to him. Remy looked to me and frowned, “are we needing to chat about your temper Pandora because I don’t want to have to repeat the conversation from your 3rd year” he said to me, I smiled as I shook my head, “no we don’t need to have that conversation again Remy” I said to him and smirked, “a few of the gyffindorks in history of magic were sprouting off shit about us saying that we all were destined to be on the dark side and I might have yelled and threw something at some of them” I said which made Harry smirked, “you threw hexes at them Dora” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to the others, “well they did scream like little girls and Draco and I got detention for it” I explained.

Paddy looked to me and smirked, “well I know I should say that was wrong, but I am proud of you” he said and Remy looked to him, “Sirius” he started and I laughed as Paddy walked over to me and smiled, “well it is nice to know that she can stand up for herself” Paddy said. I smirked as Remy turned to me, “Albus tried to put you into Gryffindor” Remy asked and I nodded, “yeah he made Severus and I come to the office and he looked to Severus saying that if he didn’t want me in his house that he would be happy to put me in Gryffindor” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “are you happy in Slytherin” Paddy asked and I nodded, “of course I am, Harry is the goody two shoes for the both of us” I explained to him and he smiled, “well as long as your happy” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to them, “Severus said to the headmaster that he would love to keep me in his house and that he wouldn’t transfer me, Albus was pissed and has always hated me since” I explained. Remy and Paddy sighed as they looked to me, “well now you have use and we will make sure that you are always happy” Paddy said.

I smiled as I got up and put the plate in the kitchen and smiled, “I am going to bed as I have had a long day” I said and Paddy smiled, “I will be up in a bit” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then, night” I said to them all and walked upstairs to go to bed.

-x-

I woke up to Paddy asleep and he was on his side with his arm flung across my middle, I smiled as I turned around and grinned, “Morning” I said and he moaned as he opened his eyes and looked to me, “I hate mornings” he moaned. I laughed as I turned to him and smiled, “I am thinking that Harry and I could go shopping for some clothes as well we don’t have any” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “nothing” he asked and I nodded, “yeah Harry and I don’t have anything, Narcissa and Lucius always tried to get me new clothes but I didn’t like to accept charity and well I think that it will be nice for Harry and I to have some time together for a change” I explained. Paddy smiled and looked to me, “well I think that it will be good for you both” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, “you sure you’re okay with me and Harry going out” I asked. Paddy smiled and leaned over kissing me, I moaned into the kiss and he smirked, “as long as you come back to me” he said and I smiled, “you have a deal” I said to him.

I got up and walked over to the wardrobe and sighed as it was only my school uniform and moaned, “Paddy can you transfigure something for me to wear” I asked, Paddy smiled and nodded, “of course, anything you want” he said to me and got up walked over to the wardrobe and smiled as he grabbed some of his clothes and smirked as he waved his hand over the clothes and smiled as he handed them to me, “there you are angel” he said to me. I smiled as I grabbed the jeans and top and smiled, “I believe that we need a conversation because I have to say Paddy, I didn’t think that you and I have the same dress sense” I explained to him. He smirked and I couldn’t help but laugh as I turned around to walk out of the door of the bedroom and looked to see where my brother was, seeing that he wasn’t around I decided that I would shout for him, “HARRY WANT TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING AS WE DON’T HAVE TO LIVE WITH THOSE TWATS ANYMORE” I shouted and Harry popped his head out and nodded, “yeah we can invite, Ron, Draco and Hermione” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked as he was looking like a child and I laughed, “I take it that I am inviting Draco so Ron and Hermione don’t find out about your relationship with the man” I asked, Harry smirked as he looked to me, “please Pandora, you will be the best sister in the world” he said to me. I smirked as I looked to him and smiled, “of course I am the best sister” I said and he smirked, “I love my friends but I don’t think that they would understand my love life as they don’t seem to like him at all” he explained, I couldn’t help the smirked to come to my face as I looked to him, “well Hermione thinks that he is hot” I said and he looked to me, “does she know, I don’t know what he would think about that” he said making me laugh. I smiled as I walked over to his room and smiled as I noticed that his room wasn’t what I was expecting, “wow I was expecting red and gold everywhere not this” I said.

Harry laughed as he looked to me and shook his head, “No, just because I am a Gryffindor doesn’t mean that I am always going to want those colours everywhere and well I think that Siri just did it to annoy his parents” he said to me. I smirked as I looked to him, “have you sent he bedroom he had when he was a teenager” I asked, Harry looked to me and shook his head, “no, why” he asked and I smirked, “it is red and gold all over the place with Gryffindor everywhere” I explained. Harry laughed as he looked to me, “so how does it feel to fall for a lion” he asked me, I looked to him and smiled, “well I don’t know what my best friend is going to say being that Paddy is family to him” I said and sighed, “plus he doesn’t really like many lions apart from you and well I think he is now getting along with Hermione” I said and Harry laughed, “don’t worry so much about Draco sis, I am sure that he will surprise you” Harry explained making me nod. I looked to him and smiled, “alright I will floo call Draco in a bit as I am sure that he is still asleep and well you know not to wake Draco up” I said to him and he laughed as he nodded, “be ready in half an hour or I will leave without you and you know that I will little brother” I said and turned back to the hall and noticed that Paddy was behind me, “we won’t be long and no you can wait till I get back Paddy” I said to him as he looked to me, “are you eating out or when you come back” he asked and I smiled, “when we come back, I don’t want to be out for long” I explained to him. Paddy smiled and nodded, “alright then, I am sure that I can have a surprise for you as well when I come back” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “fine I will be nice and wait but I am not waiting for long because you are a big tease to me Pandora” he said making me grin, “of course Paddy, you know that I wouldn’t be to mean to you” I said. I smiled as Paddy took my hands and made me look to him, “I promise that I will have dinner ready for when you come back” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks paddy but you don’t need to cook to keep Harry and I happy” I said and he smiled, “I know” he said and I smirked, “plus you do realise that Harry and I can cook as well right” I said and he smiled as he took my hands again and pulled me closer to him, “I know you both can cook, but they treated you like house elf’s and I want you to be able to find this home somewhere you want to be not because you have to” he said to me and I smiled, “I know that Harry and I are not house elves here” I explained to him. Paddy smiled and looked to him, “Well make sure that you have fun and don’t do anything that I would do” he said to me.

I smiled as I walked over to Paddy and kissed him smiling as he pulled me closer and put his hand on the small of my back, I pulled away and watched as he put his hand in his pocket and pulled something out which I recognised as a credit card and smiled, “this is for some new clothes and anything else that you both want” Paddy said and I looked to him and shook my head wanting to say no but he put his hand over my mouth and smiled, “I plan on spoiling you both being that you need to know that we love you” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him and shook my head, “Paddy we have money from mum and dad that we can use, I don’t want to be a burden and spend all your money” I explained to him and he smiled, “Pandora please I want to do this for you both and well you can always use this money whenever you want to” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him as I could see that he wanted the best for us, “okay then Paddy I will use this, thank you” I said and I grabbed my coat as I pulled it on and walked out of the door to floo Draco, “I love you Dora, please remember that” Paddy said to me and I grinned as it was nice to have someone tell me that, I looked to him and smiled knowing that he wouldn’t be to hurt with me not saying it back just yet.

I walked down stairs to see that Harry was speaking to someone in the floo and I smiled as I walked over and noticed that it was Ron that he was speaking to, Harry looked up to me and nodded, “give me a second” he said and I nodded, “alright then little brother” I said and waited for him to finish so I would be able to get Draco. Harry looked back into the floo and grinned, “alright we will meet you in the leaky cauldron as Dora is just going to call Draco and then we can leave” he said to Ron. I knew that he would be having a bitch about it as I walked over to the fireplace and grabbed some of the floo powder, I threw the powder into the fireplace and smirked as it went green, “Malfoy Manor” I said and stepped through to see that Narcissa was in there and smiled as she noticed me, “good morning Pandora” she said to me.

I looked over to Narcissa and smiled, “good morning Mrs Malfoy, I believe that Draco is here” I asked. I smirked as Narcissa looked to me with shock on her face and laughed, “how did you know that he was here” she asked and I smiled, “well he is my best friend and I know that he wouldn’t stay in Hogwarts if I wasn’t there” I said and she smiled as she walked over to me, “Pandora I have told you before that you can call me Cissa as Draco’s other friends do” she said and I smiled, “thank you Cissa” I said to her and smiled, “I was wondering if it would be okay if Draco could come to Diagon Alley with me, I am allowed to get some new clothes and well you know that he has good taste when it comes to clothes” I said and she smiled, “of course, I believe that he is still in his room” she said  to me. I smiled as I looked to her, “thank you Cissa” I said to her and walked down the hall where I came to his room and smiled as the door was open and he was finishing getting dressed. I looked to him and smirked, “so I hear that you’re dating my brother?” I said and he looked up to me with a mixture of shock and amusement on his face, “how did you find out about that, I was good at keeping that hid” he said to me. I looked to him and smirked, “unlike you my brother doesn’t keep secrets very well Dray” I explained and smiled, “and good for you, it is about time that you go for something that makes you happy” I said making him laugh.

Draco looked to me and smirked, “how can I help you because you normally are not up this side of 12 on days off” he asked and I smirked, “I finally can get some new clothes and through the we could go shopping with the others” I said and he smiled, “sure sounds like fun, let me finish getting changed and then we can go” he said to me. I nodded as he walked out of his room and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, we walked back into the main room where I noticed that Lucius now was and smiled, “Draco, Pandora” he said and I smiled, “good morning Mr Malfoy” I said and he smiled, “Pandora I have said that same as my wife, Lucius is fine” he said to me and I nodded, “thank you, Draco here is coming shopping with me” I explained and he smiled, “I heard that you have finally be allowed to live with your godfather” he said and I nodded, “of course, my brother and I were told yesterday which was nice as we are finally happy” I explained.

Lucius smiled and looked over to us, “we’ll have fun you two” he said to us and I smirked as I walked over to the fireplace and threw the floo power in calling out the manor as I walked through, “Potter-Black Manor” I said and Draco looked to me as we came out of the fireplace, “wait what” he said and I laughed as we came face to face with Harry, Remy and Paddy who were all smirking at the two of us. I noticed that Paddy walked over to me and smiled as he pulled me to him and smiled as he looked to Draco, “don’t touch my girl” he said and I laughed, “Paddy he is my best friend and well he is dating your god-son” I explained. Draco looked to me and smirked, “so that was who you were pining over” he asked and I looked to him, “I do not pine” I said to him. Draco smirked and looked to me, “sure you don’t” he said to me. I rolled my eyes as I knew that I wouldn’t win with this so I turned to my brother and smirked as I held up a card, “Paddy gave us money as he doesn’t want us spending mum and dads money” I said and he laughed as he walked over to me and smiled at Draco, “hey” he said. I smiled as Draco walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss and cuddle, “hey” he said to him. I noticed that Remy was looking to them and I smirked as I knew that look on his face, it was the same look Paddy had, Remy turned to me and smiled, “thought that he would do that” Remy said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him and grinned as he walked over to me and grinned, “I will be coming with you so you have protection otherwise Albus will want to come and I don’t think that you will want that” he said to me and I grinned as I looked to him, “I like that idea Remy and I don’t think that Albus will like Dray and I being around his precious golden trio” I said and Harry growled, “don’t call us that, we hate it” he said and I laughed as I turned to him, “you do know that is what people know you three as right, Albus says that you’re his golden children” I said and he moaned, “really” he asked making me laugh. I turned my attention back to the group and smiled, “alright then, when we are out what is paddy going to be doing” I asked. Paddy smiled as he looked down to me, “well while you’re out, I am going to start on dinner for us all” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “Aww Paddy are you going to be a house husband when I have finished school” I asked him. Paddy smirked as he ran his hand through my hair, “you wish love” he said and I laughed as I looked up, “don’t make me wish things Paddy” I said making him grin, “no I am cooking because I was the only one in the group that could cook and well I did promise Moony I would cook his favourite” he said and I smirked as I turned to Remy who was grinning at me.

I laughed as he was looking like a child who was waiting for his favourite toy, “well then I think that we should get this done quickly so you can be feed otherwise you might disappear” I said and he smirked as he turned to Paddy, “please make sure that there is chocolate cake for Dora and I as you know that she doesn’t like to share” Remy said to Paddy. I smiled as I looked to my brother, Draco and Remy, “come on then, I am itching to get into something that is more my own than something Paddy had to give me” I said and he smiled, “she does look good in my clothes” Paddy said and Remy looked to me, “I didn’t have anything to wear Remy, he was able to change them to my size” I explained. Remy looked to me and smiled, “right come on” he said to me as I quickly kissed Paddy bye as we left for the leaky cauldron.

Remy walked over to the fireplace and grabbed the floo powder as he turned to us, “stay close in case there are people around” he asked and I nodded, “alright” I said and we walked over to him and smiled as he grabbed us as we disappeared and come out on the other end of the leaky caldron and smirked as I noticed that Ron and Hermione were waiting for the four of us. Ron and Hermione looked to us and smiled as they walked over to us, “Dumbledore gave us the port key to get us back when we are finished shopping with you but mum said that she wants us to come back with you and then she will grab Hermione and I from there” Ron said to us. Remy smiled and nodded, “of course, I will make sure that Pads has the floo open” Remy explained. We all nodded and noticed that Ron noticed that Draco was here and moaned, “Did you have to invite him Dora, you know that I don’t like the ferret” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “well Ron, Dray is my best friend as you are my brothers, So I am asking that you get along as he is here for me” I said to him, Ron sighed and looked to me, “fine, but if  he starts ill fight back” he said and I sighed.

I turned to Draco and smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me and grinned, “So I don’t upset the idiot” he said to me. I smirked as I looked to him, “come on you get along with Hermione” I said and he looked to me, “because you’re mean when you want to be” he said which made me laugh. I smirked as I turned to Remy and smiled, “come on then, we have enough things to do” I explained. Remy nodded and looked to Draco, “I wouldn’t” he said and Draco laughed, “my cousin isn't going to do anything to me, I am protecting her honour” he said and I looked to him, “my honour, I can kick your ass” I said to him. Draco smirked as we walked out of the leaky cauldron and I turned to Remy and smiled, “I want to go into the bank as well please Remy” I asked.

I noticed that as we walked out of the leaky cauldron Hermione was grinning at me and I sighed as she looked over to me, “still not spoken to him then Dora” she asked and Harry smirked, “she did more than speak to him mione” Harry said and I growled as I looked to him, “quite” I snapped and he laughed as he looked to her, “I believe that she got a kiss out of him as well” he said and I growled as Remy was laughing as we were walking towards the bank. Hermione walked over to me and smiled, “come on please tell me” she said and I looked to her, “sorry but no” I said and she laughed, “come on, being that I am the only girl in this group and there will be something’s that you cannot speak to Draco about, please can you tell me” she asked and smiled as she linked her arm with mine. I sighed as I looked to her, “really you want to know” I asked and she smiled, “Come on” she said to me.

I smirked wondering if I would be able to change the subject as my feelings were something that I wasn’t able to talk about, I smiled as I looked to her, “Did you know that my brother is Gay” I asked wanting to know if she would know if I was trying to change the subject. Hermione looked to me and she laughed, “since first year Pandora, please stop trying to change the subject and tell me what happened between you and Sirius” she asked and I sighed, “fine if I tell you, you cannot tell anyone else” I said and she nodded, “of course” she said. I smiled as I looked to her, “well when the headmaster came to get me, I found out that Remy and Paddy where in the headmasters office” I explained to her. She nodded and I smiled, “Remy said that he wanted to come with me to get my stuff and in the end I spoke to him and he explained that I needed to speak to Paddy about my feelings” I explained. Hermione laughed as she looked to me, “told you” she said and I laughed, “shh” I said to her and she smirked, “well when we got back to the office I noticed that he was really upset and I knew that I needed to speak to him about this” I said. I heard as Remy laughed and I turned to him, “shh you” I said and he laughed, “she did more than speak to him” he said and I smirked as I turned back to Hermione, “when we got to the house, I asked Paddy to come for a walk with me as he looked like someone took his favourite toy away from him and well you know that I don’t like it when he looks like that” I explained.

Hermione looked over to me and smiled as she nodded showing that she was listening and I smiled as she turned to me, “so what happened next” she asked and I smiled, “I did as you asked and spoke to him and well I found out that it was the same for him, that he loved me like I did him” I said and she smiled as we stopped in front of the bank, she smiled as she turned to me, “see I normally am right about these things” she said to me and I laughed, “don’t say anything to Ron please” I asked and she smiled as she nodded at me, “You know that Ron won’t say anything to anyone about this right Dora” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “I know but I am just worried is all” I explained and she smiled, “you might be in Slytherin but you are the only Slytherin that he gets along with and you know that” she explained. I sighed as I looked over to her, “it isn't him I worry about mione, it is Molly because she might want to take me away from him and well I don’t want to be away from him” I said and smirked, “because he is everything to me” I said not looking at anyone.

Hermione smiled and I couldn’t help but jump when I heard someone speak from behind me, I turned around and noticed that it was Ron and he smiled, “don’t worry I won’t say anything to anyone, I know what it is like to like someone that your family might not approve off” Ron explained and I sighed as I looked to him, “I don’t think that you mum is going to tell you no to the person that you like Ron” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “I promise that I  won’t tell mum because you and harry need this, but can I ask you something” he asked. I nodded as he looked to me, “does talking about your feeling help when trying to explain what your feeling to them” he asked me and I smiled, “of course it does, I think that you need to tell her Ron” I said and looked to him, “I let this eat me and was looking into getting rid of the feelings because I believed that he couldn’t love me but I was wrong” I said and he smirked, “I will and thank you for admitting that Slytherin’s are more like the rest of us” he said and I moaned, “don’t tell everyone Ron because then no one will be scared of us” I said making him laugh.

I smirked as Remy looked to us and frowned, “Padfoot gave you money so why are you in the bank” he asked me and I smiled, “well when we were in potions a few weeks ago Snape said something that got me thinking” I said and he looked confused, “right normally when that man says something it is about your father and being a bully” he said and I smiled, “normally it is or that I might look like my mother but I have my father manners and temper” I said and smirked as I looked to the others, “but this time he said something that got me thinking” I explained and looked to Draco, “do you remember when he said that Harry and I always look a little different as the days go on that shouldn’t happen, that kids are supposed to change at a slower rate” I explained and Remy smirked as well as Draco, “yeah I remember because you bite back at him” Draco said to me. I laughed as Remy looked to me and nodded, “yeah I know what he means as you and Harry do change quite a bit” he explained and frowned, “but what is the bank going to do to help with this Dora, I mean the goblins don’t like to help people that aren’t their own kind and you know that they aren’t the nicest of creatures out there” he explained.

I smirked as I looked to him, “well the goblins do a Magical inheritance potion which means that we can find out everything that is to come and we already have” I explained and harry looked to me, “I don’t think that this is a good idea” he said and I smiled, “Harry I think that it is time to see what you and I can do” I explained and Draco looked to me, “but albus would have told you being that you two are the ones that are supposed to fight the dark lord” he said and I laughed, “albus only tells us things that he believes we need to know Dray and since I was put into Slytherin he thinks that it is only Harry as he believes that I am going to be on his side” I explained. Draco looked to me and frowned, “all because you were put into our house” he said. I sighed as I looked to the other, “I know that he is hiding shit from my brother and I and I will find out what it is” I explained.

Draco looked to me and sighed, “well you know I don’t like the headmaster” he said and looked to the others, “but how are you going to pay for this potions to be done, these magical inheritance potions cost money and it isn't cheap Dora” Draco said making Remy nod along with him. I smiled and looked to them, “it helps that we have money and being the only Potters left they wouldn’t dare say no to us” I explained. Remy sighed as he looked to me, “I'm not going to like this am I” he asked and I laughed as  I looked to him, “don’t worry so much about me Remy, I have been around Paddy and know what to say” I said. Remy looked to me and laughed, “Well now I am worried” he said. I laughed as I looked to the others, “you don’t have to come” I said and they smiled, “of course we are, we are your friends and you’re not doing this on your own” Ron said. I smiled as Remy nodded and walked over to me, “alright then, but we are doing this together because I don’t trust goblins” he said and I smirked as Harry looked to me, “this is going to be fun” Harry said making me grin.

We all walked into the bank and I noticed that a few of the goblins were looking at us; I knew that they could smell Remy which was making Remy growl at them. I walked over to the head goblin and smirked as the goblin was trying his best not to look or listen to me, “good morning Griphok, I am wondering if you can help me” I said to him and he leant over and looked to me, “Pandora and Harold Potter” he said to us and Harry moaned, “can’t you call me Harry like everyone else does” he asked and I laughed, “Harold that is so going to stick now” I said and he moaned, “Dora, Harry” Remy said making me turned my attention back to the goblin, I smiled as I looked up to him, “we would like to have a magical inheritance potion to be done please on us as we believe that we have being told lies about our inheritances” I said. Griphok grinned as he looked to me, “why would a child of the light and Albus little weapon want that done, these inheritance potions are mostly done by dark and noble families” he said and I looked to Harry. Harry smirked as he turned to me and nodded, “go on I know your itching to” he said and I laughed.

I looked to Harry and sighed as he was right, me being Slytherin helped with what I was about to do, I turned to the goblin and growled, “you do realise that we are the last of the Potter family, mean that being the eldest I am the heir of the most ancient and noble Potter family and that means we own half of this bank Griphok” I snarled and he looked to me, “I have asked for something which you have decided to be rude about” I snarled. Remy looked impressed and I turned to the goblin, “so tell me what are you going to do about it or do I have to take this higher and tell them that you refuse to help us” I snapped.

Griphok coughed as he looked to me and nodded, “of course we will help you Miss Potter, I am sorry if I have insulted you” he said and I looked to him, “well don’t do that again” I snapped and he nodded, “please do wait and we will get it for you free of charge for any problems that I have just caused to you and your family; is it just for you and your brother” he asked me and Hermione coughed at me, “no it isn't just for me and my brother” I snarled and looked to Griphok, I smirked and watched as he cringed, “I will need five potions so we can all have this done, and because of the way you decided to speak to my brother and I we will have them free of charge as well, I mean unless you want to upset the last living potter heirs” I said smirked as he nodded and scurried off. I turned around and noticed that Remy was stood there looking impressed, “wow, almost as good as Padfoot there Pandora” Remy said and I turned to him and smirked, “were do you think I learned it from Remy” I asked. Remy looked to me and I laughed, “it helps that Padfoot likes to talk in his sleep and having to share a room with someone you like it makes it hard to sleep” I explained.

Remy sighed as he shook his head at me, “you two really are a match made in heaven aren’t you” he said and I smiled, “Aww we are aren’t we Remy, it does mean the world to me that you see that” I said and he laughed, “both snobs as well” he said just as Griphok came back and smiled, “please follow me to the back room where you all will be given the potions” he said and we followed him into a room where another Goblin was. The other goblin that I didn’t recognise turned to me and nodded, “this will take a couple of minutes and then you will have some answers” he explained and I smiled, “good” I said and he walked over to each of us and took some blood and put it on the parchment. He turned to us and nodded, “now how this works is that when you pour the potion on the parchment, it will come to the surface and show you what you have coming to you and what is already there, once it has been done it will always be there for you to read” he said to us. I nodded and looked to the goblin, “thank you, please come back in half an hour, there is something else I wish to discuss” I said and he nodded, “of course Miss Potter” he said.

Remy looked to me and I waved my hand, “I will explain it to you in a bit” I said and he nodded, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco and I all walked over to the table that had the parchments on and we grabbed the potions that were on the side, we each poured them on and smirked as they came up with more than I thought.

  * **Name: Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter**
  * **DOB: 31 st July 1980**
  * **Parents: James Potter and Lillian Potter (nee Evans)**
  * **God-father: Remus John Lupin**
  * **Wand: Phoenix, Dragon Heart String, 11 Inch**
  * **Siblems: Harold James Sirius Potter (Twin Brother)**
  * **Soul-mate: Sirius Orion Black**
  * **Magical Abilities: _Wand less Magic (10/10), Parsel magic (10/10)_ , Natural Animagus (Large White Wolf), _Werewolf Creature Inheritance_ and natural metamorphmagus including being a fire elemental (10/10). ( _All abilities in this is dark)_**



**_(Wand less Magic and Parsel Magic has been blocked by Albus Dumbledore and half of magical core has been blocked as well – this was done on 2 nd September 1999)_ **

  * **Name: Harold James Sirius Potter**
  * **DOB: 31 st July 1980**
  * **Parents: James Potter and Lillian Potter (nee Evans)**
  * **God-father: Sirius Orion Black**
  * **Wand: Holly, Phoenix Feather, 11 Inch**
  * **Siblems: Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter (Twin Sister)**
  * **Soul-mate: Remus John Lupin**
  * **Magical Abilities: _Wand less Magic (10/10), Parsel magic (10/10)_ , Natural Animagus (Large Black Bear), _Dark Vela Creature Inheritance_ and natural metamorphmagus including being an Ice Elemental (10/10) . ( _All abilities in this is dark)_**



**_(Parsel Mafic has been blocked by Albus Dumbledore and half of his magical core has been blocked – this was done on the 2 nd September 1999)_ **

  * **Name: Ronald Billius Weasley**
  * **DOB: 1 st March 1980**
  * **Parents: Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley (nee Prewett)**
  * **Wand: Willow, Unicorn tail hair, 14 Inch**
  * **Siblems: Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Percy Weasley Fred Weasley, George Weasley and Ginny Weasley**
  * **Soul-mate: Draco Lucius Malfoy**
  * **Magical Abilities: Natural Animagus (Lion), _Dark_ _Elf Creature Inheritance._ ( _All abilities in this is dark)_**



  * **Name: Hermione Jean Granger**
  * **DOB: 19 th September 1979**
  * **Parents: Mr and Mrs Granger**
  * **Wand: Vine Wood, Dragon Heart String, 10 and ¾ inch**
  * **Siblems: None**
  * **Soul-mate: Charlie Weasley**
  * **Magical Abilities: Natural Animagus (Panther), _Dragon Creature Inheritance also is a Seer (08/10)_. ( _All abilities in this is dark)_**



**_(Seer Ability has been blocked and binded by Albus Dumbledore – Magical core has been binded to less than half – all binded on the 2 nd September 1999)_ **

****

  * **Name: Draco Lucius Malfoy**
  * **DOB: 5 th June 1980**
  * **Parents: Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy (nee Black)**
  * **Wand: Hawthorn, Unicorn hair, 10inch**
  * **Siblems: None**
  * **Soul-mate: Ronald Billus Weasley**
  * **Magical Abilities: Natural Animagus (Tiger), _Dark Elf Creature Inheritance_ ( _All abilities in this is dark)_**



I grabbed the parchments and smiled at the goblin, “I wish to speak to you about some things regarding the potter vaults” I said and he nodded, “of course, we can do this here if you trust the people in this room” he said to me. I nodded and he smiled, “okay, what can I help you with” he asked. I smirked as I looked to him, “I believe that my brother and I are being stolen from” I said and the goblin looked to me, “that is a big accusation” he said and I nodded, “I am aware, but I have my theories on this” I explained. The goblin nodded and waved his wand around and I watched as parchments appeared and he nodded, “alright then, I can see here that you have been given money to Albus Dumbledore” he said to me and I laughed, “I did not give him any rights to this vault, I want new keys made and I want all the money that ass has taken from my brother and I” I explained.

He nodded as passed me a parchment, “this is something you might want to read” he said to me, I frowned as I looked to Remy and he sighed, “there is a will in here” he said and I frowned, “as in my mothers and fathers will” I asked and the goblin nodded, “of course, this was read when your parents died, the only person that turned up was Albus” he said and I growled, “please may we have a few moments to read this” I asked. The goblin nodded and smiled, “of course, I will be outside” he said. I turned to Remy and looked to him, “did you know about this will” I asked not thinking about the money that Albus has been taking. Remy shook his head and sighed, “I knew your parents made one but Albus said it brunt in the fire” he said to me. I growled and opened the will and smiled as I recognised it as my mother’s handwriting;

**I James Harrison Potter and I Lillian Jane Potter Nee Evans are happy to say that this is the only will left for our children Pandora and Harold Potter.**

**First is that our twins are not to be left with my sister Petunia Evans as she is a nasty piece of work and will not look after my twins, our first choice is that our twins will live with their god-parents Sirius Orion Black and Remus John Lupin, if there is any problems to them living with them we ask that Severus Tobias Snape is to take the twins.**

**Second thing is Severus; I forgive you for our falling out and the horrible words we said to each other please do make sure that you don’t worry over this because I worry about you. Also James said to make sure that you know that he wants to say sorry for what happened in school.**

**Third is that Harry we made you heir as your sister has Sirius for a soul mate which will mean that she will be the heir to the black line, when you and Moony finally get married the heir rings for you both.**

**Lastly Pandora and Harry, please make sure that you allow your self’s to be happy with your soul mates, Moony and Padfoot.**

**James and Lily Potter**

I looked to my brother and he wiped his eyes, “they didn’t want us with our aunt, Albus put us there” he said to me and I sighed, “Looks like there is more than one problem” I said to him. He looked confused and I sighed, “here” I said and passed him a piece of parchment, “he has been taking money from our vaults for years” I said. Harry growled as he looked to me, “he paid them to hurt us, to abuse us” he said to me. I nodded and Remy walked over and took the parchment off us and frowned, “leave this with me, Pads and I will get this sorted if that is okay” Remy said and I smiled, “thank you Remy” I said to him.

I walked outside and smiled at the goblin, “thank you for your assistance, there is nothing else that we need today” I said and watched as he nodded and left the room, I turned to harry who was looking at me, “what are we going to do” he started and I smiled, “not here Harry” I said to him and he nodded, “fine, how about clothes and then we can go home and talk about this because I can see that Draco and Ron are trying not to kill each other” Harry said and I turned around seeing that he was right and also that Remy was trying not to turn red when he looked at my brother which made me snort, “not a word cub or I will start on Pads relationship with you” he said and I shut up turning red.


	3. Chapter 3

As we all walked out of Diagon Alley as we knew that we wouldn’t need anything from her today, we walked into the leaky cauldron and I smiled as Draco looked to me, “I am glad that your happy” Dray said and I smiled as I looked to him, “are you going to try speaking to him” I asked and he sighed as he turned to me, “I will, I just have to figure out what to say without him biting at me” Dray said and I smiled, “try not being Draco and be Dray” I said making him smile, “alright, I will try” he said and I smiled, “Aww” I said making him moan at me. I laughed as we walked through the door that would take us into the muggle world and I turned to Ron and Draco knowing that they wouldn’t know a lot about the muggle world. I smiled as Hermione looked to me and frowned, “what are you doing” she asked and I smiled as I looked to them all, “make sure that you don’t use your magic out here because people don’t know about our world and well I don’t think you want the ministry on your backs” I explained to them. Draco looked to me and I smiled, “you will be fine as long as you don’t take your wand out, being that you are in muggle clothing you should be fine” I explained to him.

Draco and Ron nodded and I smiled as Remy walked over to me, “is this going to be a repeat of the Chinese” he asked and I laughed as Draco, Ron and  Hermione looked to me, “what happened” they asked. I smirked as I turned to them, “Paddy ordered from a muggle place and well Remy was trying to pay with our money and not the muggle money” I explained making Hermione look to him, “weren’t you friends with Pandora and Harrys mother” she asked and Remy nodded, “yeah” he said and she smiled, “didn’t you learn muggle money from her” Hermione asked. Remy laughed as shook his head, “no, she did try but Prongs ended up getting frustrated and Lily told us all to leave” he said to us. I laughed as I turned to him, “Paddy has an idea of muggle money” I said and he nodded, “only because Lily was able to explain it to him” he explained. I nodded and noticed that Draco looked over to me and smiled, “but if they don’t know about magic how are we supposed to pay for things as we don’t have an muggle money on us” Ron asked and I smiled, “Paddy gave me his credit card and it works out here as well as our bank makes sure we can use our cards out here” I explained.

They all nodded and I turned to Remy to see he was looking worried and I walked over to him, “when we have 5 minutes would you like me to explain the muggle money to you so you know for next time” I asked and he smiled, “thank you Dora, I would love that” he said. I smiled as I turned to everyone else, “alright then, were to then because I don’t know this place to well” I explained to them. Harry smirked as he looked to me, “I have been here once or twice, I am sure that I can find the clothing store” Harry said making me look to him, “when did you come here” I asked and he smiled, “when Dudley needed new clothes and the lump didn’t want to go shopping” he explained. I nodded as I looked to him, “right come on we can hit the main high street, do some shopping and then get some things to take back for the others” Harry said. I smiled as I looked to them, “so they don’t think that we haven’t been buying for just us” I said. Harry nodded and I laughed as we walked down the road with Ron and Draco looking at everything as we passed them.

I noticed that Draco was looking for something to say to Ron without him biting at him, I looked to Harry and grinned, “wonder how long it will be till they are sleeping together” I asked and he laughed, “he is still with me at the moment” Harry said and I laughed as I looked to him, “with the way that Remy looks at you I don’t think that Draco will be allowed to touch you” I said and he laughed, “bite me” he said making me laugh. We walked into a store and I noticed that Draco was looking around, “wow this place is amazing” Draco said to me, I laughed as I looked to him, “well when you have lived in this world Dray, you get used to it because that is the way it comes to you” I explained and he smiled. I laughed as I looked around the store and smirked as I saw the store I wanted. I looked over to Hermione and smiled, “come on I want to go in here” I said and Hermione grinned, “come on Pandora, I am sure that we can find something in there that will make Sirius want you more than he does at the moment” she said to me, I laughed as Harry was bitching and moaning at me.

I grabbed a basket and turned to the boys and grinned, “meet back here in an hour, Remy make sure you get something for you and paddy as well please as you need something other than the suits you have because you’re not that old” I said to him. Remy laughed as he turned to me, “alright then” he said. I laughed as I turned to my brother, “make sure that you get something’s for Paddy as well,  as he seems to have all his old clothes that he had before he was thrown into Azkaban” I explained and Remy smiled, “alright then, I know what he likes” he said and I smiled. I turned to Harry and smiled, “you know what to do little brother, make sure that Remy has a decent amount of clothing for himself as well” I said to him. Harry looked to me and nodded, “don’t worry I will, I will also pick Padfoot some new clothes as I am sure that he hasn’t had time to buy clothes for himself and well I don’t think that he is going to want to dress like Remy” Harry said. I laughed and looked to him, “judging by what I am wearing, think me but for a guy” I said and Harry laughed, “I am sure I can do that” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “alright then, thanks little brother” I said and we walked in separate directions.

I turned to Hermione and smiled as we walked into the store, “so are you okay” I asked and she looked to me, “I am okay, a little worried as well I didn’t think that I would get a Weasley” she said and I laughed, “I forgot you don’t know Charlie” I said and she nodded, “yeah I have never meet him before, he was the one Weasley that was never around” she said to me and I smiled, “it is because he was the one Weasley to be put in Slytherin, I met him in his last year” I explained to her. She smiled and she turned to me, ” I will admit that I am a little bit worried about Ron and Draco because Ron doesn’t like Draco one bit and then to find out that he is your soul mate must be playing with his head a lot” Hermione said to me.

I looked to her and smiled, “I wouldn’t worry so much about it, Draco said that he is willing to try” I explained and she laughed, “I would love to be there for that conversation” I said to her and she laughed as she nodded. I smiled as I looked to her, “don’t worry so much for the boys mione, Ron and Draco have Harry and I am sure that he will be able to talk some sense into them both” I explained to her. Hermione smiled and looked to me, “right, I am thinking some fitted jeans and a top that stops just above your stomach” she said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “alright then, come on” I said and grabbed a basket as we walked around looking for some clothes.

I walked over to the table and noticed that there was some nice jeans on there and reached down grabbing some jeans and held them up to me, “okay so being that I always had to have clothes that weren’t mine, any idea on sizes because I don’t have a clue” I said. Hermione laughed as she walked over to me and smiled as she looked down and put her hands to my waist making me jump and growl, “well I would say you’re a little smaller in the hips and stomach than me so I would say an 8” she said to me. I nodded and looked to her, “next time let me know if you’re going to touch me” I said to her and she laughed, “you and your brother do not like to be touched do you” she said.  I looked down to the tags on the jeans and frowned as there was so many numbers on then and sighed as I turned to her and growled, “why do they have to put so many numbers on the tags” I said and she smiled, “okay so on the tags there is a number which will start from 4 and go up in twos which is the English sizes and you’re looking for the number 8” she said to me. I smiled and nodded as I looked to her “Thanks mione, this means a lot to me to me” I said to her.

Hermione looked to me and smiled, “don’t worry about it, I am happy to help you as well it is nice to have another female friend” she said to me and I went to grabbing some different styles of jeans and smirked as they were all hip hugging and would show of the top of my hips nicely. Hermione passed me something and grinned, “Trust me, you have the nicest figure I have seen and think that this will look nice” she said to me and I looked down to see that it was a leather skirt she was holding. I frowned as I held the skirt up and looked to her, “I don’t really like skirts, hell I am always wearing trousers at school” I explained and she smiled as she looked to me, “Sirius will not know what to do with you when you have it on” she said to me. I laughed as I threw it into the basket and looked to her, “not a word” I said. She laughed as I walked over to the side and threw in a pair of leather pants that had to be done up on the sides with lace as well as some dresses that I had seen. We moved onto tops and Hermione looked to me and smiled, “make sure you put some crop tops in there as well because I have to say that you have a really flat stomach so your be able to show it off and well not to mention that you have good boobs as well” she said and I turned to her and grinned, “you are really weird” I said and she laughed, “wellbeing that I am not as big as I wish, it is nice to know what I want” she explained. I smiled as I looked to her, “don’t worry so much about it” I said and she laughed as she put a top into the basket and smiled, “it will look beautiful on you” she said and I smiled as I picked another one up and passed it to her, “you to dear sister” I said.

Hermione looked to me and laughed as she threw some into her basket and I noticed that there was an AC/DC shirt and I grinned as I walked over to the pile and looked for my size, seeing that they had my size I smiled as I held it up to Hermione, “hell yeah, I love this band” I said and Hermione moaned as she looked to me, “I wondered where harry got the band from because he is always trying to make us listen to them” she said and I laughed, “no I like them and always have” I explained. I put the top into the basket and grabbed some jackets including a black and brown leather jacket that was fitted as well as a denim one that I had seen. I walked over to the shoes and grabbed some boots, flat shoes and some trainers. I looked down to the shoes and smiled as there was a pair of dolly shoes, a pair of blood red Dr Martins and a pair of trainers and black fitted boots which I had to pick up.

Smiling at my clothing I had I quickly walked over to the woman and sighed deciding that I would play the hurt teenager which really wasn’t that hard, “do you mind if I change into these, you see I have just been able to get out of the care home I was in and as you can see I don’t really have much of my own clothing” I explained and she smiled, “of course dear, do you need any help at all” she asked and I smiled, “no, I believe that I am able to cover this part myself, but thank you for asking” I said to her. I smiled as she nodded and pointed to the back, “the changing rooms are through the back Miss, please take your time” she said to me and I smiled as I walked into the back room to see that there was loads of changing rooms, I walked over to the nearest one and quickly changed into a pair of hip hugging low rise jeans that hugged my figure and pulled on the Dr Martins as well making sure that I pulled the tags off and kept hold of them. I grabbed the AC/DC shirt and pulled it on with the brown leather jacket as well and smiled as I looked down, “huh” I said.

I turned around as I looked into the mirror and smiled as I was not bad looking with clothes that finally fit me well, I looked to my hair and sighed as it was straight at the moment and well I knew that I always looked nice with it curly, I waved my hand over my hair and grinned as it turned to curls and grinned as I quickly applied some make up as well. I grinned as I walked out of the changing rooms and turned to Hermione, “well what do you think” I asked and she whistled, “wow, Sirius is not going to be able to keep his hands off you when you get home” she said to me and I grinned as I looked to her and noticed that she was to in clothes that were too big for her as well. I smiled as I walked over to her basket and went through it finding some clothes and smiled as I handed them to her and smirked, “I think that we can get you a new look as well because I will make sure that Charlie cannot keep his hands off you when he sees you” I said to her.

We walked back into the changing room and I passed her the clothes I had grabbed from her pile and smiled as I looked to her, “trust me and get changed, come out here when you are finished” I said to her and she nodded, “alright then” she said to me. Hermione walked into the changing room and I knew that she was getting changed into the clothes that I gave her, I smiled as she came out and looked to me, “well” she asked and I stood up as I walked over to her, I smiled as she was now wearing a pair of black woolly tights and a black jumper which was fitted and clung to the right spots on her body and smiled as she had pulled the purple pinafore dress which was on the top of the pile over the top. I sighed as I looked to her and shook my head, “something isn't right” I said and she frowned, “what do you mean” she asked and I waved my hand over the dress and smiled as it turned green, “prefect, it now matches your eyes” I said. Hermione walked back into the changing room and looked in the mirror and smiled, “wow I didn’t think green would look this nice on me” she said. I laughed as she walked out and sat down on the chair and pulled on some black boots which looked nice. She walked over to me and I smiled as I turned around and waved my hand over her hair and watched as it went into curls which looked nice as her hair had already a natural curl to it. I smiled as I looked to her, “wow” she said and I laughed as I quickly put some make up on her and I nodded, “there perfect Mione” I said to her. I watched as she walked back over to the mirror and smiled, “Wow, I didn’t think that I would be able to look like this” she said making me smile.

We walked out of the changing rooms and walked over to the woman who was stood at the register and smiled as I passed her the tags which would have been on the clothes, “just this please, sorry we took the tags off but we didn’t want them to itch” I said and she smiled, “of course Miss, is that cash or credit” she asked and I smiled, “credit” I said and she nodded. I quickly paid for it and smiled as she went to putting the rest of the clothes into bags for us and smiled, “thank you for putting them all in bags for us” I said and she nodded. Hermione and I left the store and went to look for the others when I smiled at her, “so have you spoken to Ron about Charlie” I asked. Hermione sighed and looked to me, “he looked hurt when he read it and I realised that he might have had a thing for me” she said and I laughed, “only figured that out” I asked. Hermione laughed and nodded, “I always looked to him as a brother” she said and I smiled, “well now you get the bad boy of the Weasley’s” I said and smirked as she went red. We noticed that Harry was speaking to Remy about something and I laughed as I looked to her, “wonder how long it will be till he decides that he beds him” I asked. Hermione looked to me and laughed, “and have you had sex” she asked me. I laughed as they looked to me, “what are you two speaking about” Remy asked and I smirked, “Sex” I said and he coughed as he went red, “well I know it will be my brother making the first move there” I said and Hermione laughed, “I think so too” she said to me.

Harry smirked as he turned to us and smiled, “wow you two look beautiful, Hermione you look lovely” Harry said and I smiled as I looked to her, “well of course she does, I sorted her hair and clothes out myself” I said to them. Remy smiled as he looked to me, “I don’t know if I want you walking around in that” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “wellbeing a potter has its advantages, and well I don’t think that people are going to be watching me” I said looking to my brother, “I can see you have had the same idea as me” I said to him. Harry laughed as he turned around making me smile, he was wearing a pair of jeans which looked like they had been washed so much and he had paired this with his black vans, I noticed that he was wearing a black shirt as well. I smirked as the one thing that we did notice was that we both had leather jackets on as well. Remy sighed as he looked to us both and laughed, “James and Lily would shoot me for letting you both were this type of clothing” he said and I laughed as Harry looked to him and ran his hand through his hair making it more wild than normal.

I laughed as Remy growled and turned to him smiling, “well I don’t think I like people looking you and Harry like a prize” he said. I smiled as Remy turned to me, “Pads is going to lock you in the bedroom and not let you back out if you want to keep dressing like that” he said to me, Harry laughed as he turned to Remy and smirked, “don’t make her sit on that high horse because she won’t come down anytime soon” Harry said and I grinned, “Promises Remy, it is a nice idea to get Paddy in the room and not let him back out” I said making Remy go red. I smiled as turned to Harry as he held out some bags towards me and smiled, “we picked up some things for Siri which I am hoping you will like” he said to me and I smiled as I looked into the bag and noticed that there was pretty much my look but for a guy. I smiled as I turned back to Harry and he grinned, “I picked up a few things hoping that he would like them as well as some band tee-shirts as Remy said that he would like them as well” he said to me. I nodded and smiled as I looked to Remy, “and did you get yourself some clothes that aren’t suits” I asked. Remy smiled and nodded as he passed me a bag and I grinned, “well I see that Harry and Draco did the shopping for you” I explained and he nodded, “well they did pick some nice things” he said to me and I smiled, “well I am glad that they are able to get you out of them suits” I said. Remy laughed as he looked to me, “can I ask you something” I asked. Remy nodded and smiled, “of course” he said.

I looked to him and smiled, “can you and Paddy break the magic that is holding half of mine and Harrys magical cores and of course the other bits as well for Hermione” I asked, Remy smiled as he looked to me and nodded, “Paddy would be able to do that for you all as he has a room full of things that can help” he said and I frowned, “huh, what things would they be” I asked. Remy smiled as he walked with me through the town as he was being a gentleman and took the bags from us, “remember that Pads is a black and they are a dark family in the end, he would probably look into the darker side for you to get it broken for you all” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “I don’t know if I want him doing that, he was able to get out of that family” I explained. Remy smiled and looked to me as he stopped making me turn to him, “Pandora Sirius would do anything for this family and if he needed to do something dark he would” he said to me, I sighed as I looked to him and smiled, “thank you, I will speak to him later on. Thank you Remy” I said.

We walked back into Diagon Alley and Remy turned to me and smiled, “this is for you, I have given your brother his and I believe that you should like this as it was your mothers back when she was alive” he said to me and I frowned as I felt like this was something that I couldn’t and shouldn’t have, “Remy” I said and he smiled, “I got it when we were in the bank and well I think that you should have it because your brother has the necklace as you can see” he said to me, I looked over to my brother and noticed that he pulled out a cord that had a little crest on it, I smiled as I looked back to the box in my hand and opened it to see that there was a charm bracelet in there and it had the potter crest on it like my brothers did but this also has another crest on it as well, which I noticed was the black crest, I looked to Remy and he smiled, “I added Pads chest to it for you and well over the years you can add to it as well, as is a charm bracelet as well you will be able to add other things to it” Remy explained. I smiled as I looked to him, “it was my mother’s wasn’t it” I asked and Remy smiled, “yeah it was, she was given this when she was in school from your father when they began dating” Remy said and I smiled. I turned to my god-father and smiled as I grinned, “thank you Remy, this means a lot to me. It is beautiful” I said.

I smiled as I took the bracelet and passed it to Remy for him to put it on as I wasn’t always very good with these things, Remy smiled as he put it on my wrist and mutter something, “there it cannot come off now and the Potter charm is a port key as well meaning that it will take you to either me or Sirius when you need it to” he explained to me. I nodded and looked to him, “and the password is” I asked. Remy smirked and looked to me, “the Black charm is pass worded at Paddy” he said making me laughed, Remy smiled, “also the Potter charm was pass worded as Lily Flower which I cannot change due to your father was the one that made that” he said to me. I nodded and smiled, “thank you Remy, this means the world to me” I said to him. I looked down to the bracelet grinning as it was the most beautiful thing I had given to me, I watched as Hermione walked over to me and smiled as she looked down smiling, “wow that is beautiful Dora, I am sure that we can add to it over the years for you and I am sure that Sirius will add to it as well” she said and I grinned, “thanks mione” I said to her.

I smiled as we walked through the streets of Diagon alley where we were looking around the shops, I smiled as Harry stopped and looked into the quiddich store and smiled as I noticed he saw the new broom and turned to Remy, “can I get a new broom Moony” Harry asked him and I couldn’t help but laugh as Remy nodded and smiled, “of course you can, come on we will go in and see if there is anything that shouts out to you” he said to him. I smirked as I turned my attention to Ron, Draco and Hermione, “I wonder how long it will take for Moony to realise that he cannot say no to Harry” I asked and I grinned as Ron turned to me and laughed, “I think I am going to say a week” Ron said and I looked to him and grinned, “you want to make a bet on that” I asked. Ron looked to me and grinned, “go on then, I am sure that I will win against one of the potters” he said and I laughed, “alright Ron says a week, Mione, Dray” I asked and they grinned, “Mooney isn't that stupid so I will say a couple of days at the most” Mione said and I laughed as I turned to Dray, “Dray” I asked and he smirked, “well I know how persistent harry can be so I am going to say two weeks” he said to me. I looked to my brother and then over to Remy and noticed that he was nodding and going on what Harry said so I smirked as I turned to the others, “Remy cannot say no to my brother so I say a month until he realises that he cannot say no to him” I said and they all laughed as they noticed that I was on to something.

Hermione laughed as she looked to me, “no I think that he will realise before that” Mione and Ron said making me grin, “well loser has to do someone’s dare that they think of” I said to them and they nodded, “alright then” they said. I noticed that the door opened and Harry walked out with the newest broom and turned to Ron with a grin on his face, “I spoke to Moony and he said that I can give my old one to you if you want it as I now have a new one” Harry explained to his best friend. I noticed that Ron looked over to Harry with a big smile on his face and I smiled as it was nice to see that he lit up, “are you sure mate, I know that Siri got you that one and I know that it means a lot to you” he said to him. I smiled as I walked over to Draco and looked to him, “you alright” I asked and he nodded, “of course I am, just amazed with what today has brought” he said to me. I smiled as I noticed that Harry was speaking to Ron again, “of course I don’t mind giving it to you Ron, you are my best friend and I know that you will look after it” he said to him. I smiled as I thought about it and decided that my brother was being really nice for a change.

I turned to Dray and smiled, “it is nice to see my brother being nice to someone, I forgot that he wasn’t a complete ass like me” I said and he looked to me, “you’re not a complete asshole” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “thanks I think” I said. Draco laughed as he nodded and I turned to him, “being that were best friends, anything you want to give to me” I asked and he laughed, “My time” he said and muttered about idiot best friends.

I pouted as I walked through the street and Remy laughed and looked to me, “remember that my best friend is Pads and well he can be so far up his own ass that he doesn’t always remember peoples birthday or anything until one of us reminds him” Remy said to me, I looked to him and smirked, “he is getting better, he remembered that it was mine and Harry’s birthday last year as we got a card and present sent to us” I said and Remy laughed, “he only remembered because I was the one that kept on annoying him, he has always been awful with dates, I remember when we were back in school, he always had Lily or James remind him to get cards for me or the rat” he explained to me and I smirked, “doesn’t surprise me” I said and smirked as Harry looked to him, “ I bet he always used to forget things in school” Harry said.

Remy laughed as he nodded, “all the time, was funny to begin with but after a while it became annoying” he said to us, Remy smirked as he nodded at us, “right come on, I believe we better be getting back otherwise we are going to have people coming to look for us” Remy explained. I nodded and looked around making sure that we had everyone and Remy walked over to us and smiled, “told on and don’t let go” he said to us. I felt as I was being sucked through a straw and moaned as I felt my feet hit the floor and let go, “I hate that” I said. Remy bent down and smiled, “are you okay” he asked and I nodded, “I will be” I said to him and smiled as I stood up and nodded, “right then I believe that we have clothes to put away and I have a man to annoy” I said.

I walked through the manor and smiled as I knew that Paddy would be in the kitchen but I wasn’t sure if he would be alone, deciding that I could have some fun with him, “PADDY” I shouted as I ran into the kitchen and wrapped my arms around him smiling as he moaned quietly at me. I laughed as I looked to him and turned around so he could see what I was wearing, “do you like what I brought Paddy” I asked and he nodded, “beautiful” he said making me smile, I looked to him, “do you want to see what we brought and did you see what Remy got out of the vault for us” I said lifting my arm and smirking as I could feel Paddy getting turned on as he was looking me up and down, “I see we brought some new clothes” a voice said.

I turned around and couldn’t help the frown to come to my face and I didn’t think that I would be seeing him while we were on Christmas break, I knew that he didn’t trust my Paddy with Harry as he would probably be able to turn him against him, I smiled as I looked to the headmaster and decided that I would play nice, “paddy said that we could get some because we needed some” I said and smirked, “and as you are aware my brother and I didn’t want to be in those clothes anymore as they were a reminder of the abusive home that you let us stay in” I said and watched as he looked to me, “now miss potter, you know that I would have taken you out of there if I would have known” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “well Paddy was the nice guardian and said that he would let us buy some clothes, he even sent Remy with us to make sure we were safe” I said. Albus looked around the room and I smirked, “I mean have you seen my brother, he looks like a new man now that he has some fitted clothes” I said.

I watched as Harry walked in with Hermione, Ron and Draco making me laugh as the headmaster turned to Remy and moaned, “I told you to come back to us at the school not here and not when Mr Malfoy is here” albus said and  I laughed as Paddy got up and walked over to Draco and smiled as he hugged him, “Draco is here because he is my cousin and I asked for him to come, I am wanting to speak to my cousin again as she is not the evil one you make her out to be” Paddy said. I smiled as I pushed Paddy back down and smiled as I crawled into his lap and smiled as Harry looked over to us and smiled, “I see my sister still likes to sit on you Siri, you would think being 15 she wouldn’t want to sit on you like a child” harry said and Paddy laughed as he wrapped his arms around me smiling as I cuddled down into him.

Paddy looked to Harry and the others and smiled, “well you know your sister, she is like this all the time and when Remy shares the chocolate and then she gets all hyperactive” Paddy said and I turned to him, “Paddy what’s for dinner because I need food, I'm hungry” I said and pulled my coat off putting it on the chair and turned to the others keeping the smirk in as Paddy breathed in, “hey guys” I said getting up and quickly walked over giving Molly and Arthur a hug.

Molly smiled and hugged me back, “I see your still too thin for my liking” she said to me and I laughed as Arthur pulled me into his arms giving me a hug as well, “well I can see the Slytherin side to you Miss Potter, I don’t think I ever noticed your mother or even father dressing like that” Arthur said and I grinned, “well you know me anything to show that I am not the typical Potter, I mean I am the only potter in my line to get into Slytherin and not to mention that I am cute as well” I said and he laughed, “that I do know” he said to me and smirked as he turned to the headmaster and smiled, “as for Ron and Hermione coming here that is because I said to him to make sure that he came here with her so we could take them home” Arthur said and I had to admit that I was impressed as I didn’t think that he had it in him to lie to the headmaster. Arthur smiled as he turned to me again, “I know that you father would have panicked with you being dressed like that and well your mother would have just laughed and told him that you are a smart girl” he said to me.

I looked around the kitchen and smiled as it was nice to have everyone here, I noticed that Paddy was sat down a bit too close to the table making me laugh as I knew that he was hiding his erection from the people here. I looked over to him and smirked as he was trying not to bang his head on the table and I smiled as I turned to them all, “I am going to unpack all the new clothes that I got as we decided that we would say no to the house elf” I said and walked through the door, I stopped and turned around smiling as I looked over to Paddy, “Paddy can you come and help me so I know that it is all in the right place, we all know that you’re a bit of a neat freak when it comes to putting things in the right places” I said and Remy laughed, “that he is Pandora, you should have seen him in school, it took your father 2 days to get Pads to be happy with the layout of the room and even then he would moan every time we walked in” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, “that doesn’t surprise me, I heard him earlier in the room moaning about his room not having the right amount of things it. I can see that he is going to be a pain to live with” I said and Remy laughed, “that he is” he said.

I smiled as I passed Paddy some bags and grinned as Remy looked to him, “you needed clothes according to the twins and I couldn’t say no with Ron, Hermione, Draco and the twins on at me” Remy explained and Paddy turned to me and smiled, “you didn’t need to, I would have been able to go out when I had five minutes Dora” he said and I smiled, “well I wanted to help as it isn't all the time that your godfather takes in twins” I said. Paddy smiled as he walked over to me and took the bags, “come on Dora let’s get these put away and then we can come back down and help cook dinner for the family” he said to me. I smiled as I turned back to Molly and Arthur, “nice to see you again as I believe it has been a couple of months since I have seen you” I said to them and smiled as they grinned at me, “are you staying for dinner?” I asked. Molly smiled as she turned to me and nodded, “of course we are, we do need to catch up with our twins that we don’t get to see as much as we like” she said to me and I smiled as it would be nice to catch up with them. I smiled as Paddy was jumping on the spot and I grinned, “well it will be nice to have you around as you know that harry and I miss you” I said and turned around so I wasn’t facing them, “RONALD YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE HERE, COME AND BE A GOOD SON AND SAY HELLO BEFORE YOU MAKE ME COME AND GET YOU” I shouted.

Ron walked in to the kitchen and I couldn’t help the grin to come to my face as he was a little bit red and flustered, “my my Ron what have we been up to” I asked and he looked to me “shut up” he said and I grinned as did harry, who walked over to me and nodded, “he does look a little flustered doesn’t he” Harry said to me and grinned as he turned to his best friend and grinned, “no Ron, it looks like you have been kissing someone, I wonder who it would be” he said and Ron turned even more red, “shut up the both of you” he whispered and I laughed as I walked out of the kitchen singing that Ron was kissing someone.

I got to our bedroom and placed the bags down on the floor near the wardrobe and smirked as I turned around and noticed that Paddy was staring at me, “Do you like something you see Paddy” I asked. Paddy growled as he walked over to me and closed the door with his wand less magic making me grin at him, “well I think that someone is wanting more than kisses” I said and he laughed as he waved his hand over it, “that way no one can walk in on us so I can have my way with the girl I want” he said to me. I grinned as I looked to him, “are you sure that no one can hear us” I asked and he nodded, “of course my magic has already done it and the room has a silence charm on it meaning that no one can hear us” he said to me.

I grinned as I looked over to Paddy and smiled, “so there is some things that I would like to speak to you about if that is okay” I asked. Paddy sighed and looked to me, “what’s wrong” he asked as he looked to me and frowned, I smiled as I patted the bed next to me and smiled, “when we were getting some clothes I asked for Remy to take us to the bank” I explained and he nodded, “right” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “there are some things that I will show you later, but the thing is what Albus has done to Harry, Hermione and I” I explained. Paddy looked worried and I passed him the parchment I did, I watched as he looked down and frowned, “he has blocked your magic” he asked me. I nodded and looked to him, “I can speak to snakes and of course I have wand less but it isn't much, I didn’t really think anything off it till now” I explained. Paddy looked down to the parchment and frowned, “it looks like he did this once you had been in school, by the looks of the dates on the parchment it was after you and your brother had been sorted into the houses” he said. I nodded and looked to him, “I have noticed as well that it was after I was put into Slytherin, he also blocked Hermione as she is a seer” I said.

Paddy looked to me and frowned, “well it would shed some light on why Albus was always pushing Hermione to Harry and Ron” he said and I sighed, “can you take the blocks off us Paddy” I asked and he smiled, “I will look into it and make sure that it is done before you all go back to school” he said to me. I grinned as I looked to him, “well now that I have that out of the way” I said to him and ginned as I climbed over him and smirked as I sat in his lap and peppered kisses over his neck making him moan at me. Paddy pushed me down onto the bed and grinned as he looked to me, “that is being a tease, I mean wearing that Dora I was turned on and couldn’t do anything about it” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, “well what do you expect when you give me clothes that make me think about you all day” I purred.

Paddy grinned at me and laughed, “because of the others in the room I couldn’t do anything about it, and I swear that Remy knew I was turned on as well as he kept smirking at me” he pouted and I looked to him, “so what are you going to do about it Paddy, I mean you have me all to yourself in a room that no one can hear” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smirked, “well I think a good make out session is in order because I need to do something that is going to help me with my little problem” he said to me. I looked to him and couldn’t help the laugh to come from me as this was something that you would expect to come from me, “what are you 15 Paddy” I asked, I smirked as Paddy growled again as he leant down pushing his lips to mine, I moaned into the kiss and knew that I wanted more so I shut up and kiss him back. As he was kissing me more and more I felt as his hands were starting to explore and I moaned as I wanted more from him.

Knowing that I wanted more from him, I looked to him; “Paddy” I moaned as his hands squeezed my ass, I looked to him and his eyes were blown and he looked to me stepping back from me, “we have to stop otherwise we are going to go too far” he said to me and I nodded trying not to pout as he moved away from me, “alright then Paddy” I said to him. I moved up and got off the bed smiling as I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes starting to put them away trying not to think about what I wanted. I noticed that Paddy was behind me and I smiled as he looked to me, “you do know that I just want to make sure that you are doing what you want as well Pandora, I don’t want to force you into something you might not be ready to do” he said to me. I smiled as I turned to him and took his hand, “paddy I wouldn’t do anything that you don’t want me to and you know that I wouldn’t do it if I wasn’t ready” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smiled, “are you sure about this” he said to me. I smiled as I turned to him and pulled my shirt off so I was down to my bra and grinned, “so what are you going to do about this Paddy” I asked and he looked to me as he picked me up off the bed and walked over to the side and pushed me up against the wall and kissed me again.

I heard as Paddy moaned against me and I couldn’t help the gasp to come from me as he began sucking on a sensitive part which made me buck against him, “you are a major turn on Pandora Potter” he said to me and I grinned as I pulled his face back to mine so I would be able to get more kisses from him. Paddy walked back over to the bed with me and pushed me down so he was on top and looked to me, “are you sure, because once we have gone there Dora, there is no going back” he said and I flipped us over so I was on top of him and smirked as I looked down to him, “Sirius Orion Black I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, so I am going to say this the nicest way possible for you to understand” I said and grinned, “stop fighting this and fuck me because I am starting to get wound up now and you do not want me to get pissed off” I said to him and he smiled as I leant down and kissed him.

Paddy smiled as he kissed me back and flipped us back over and grinned as he looked to me, “before we go any further I need to know, have you had sex before” he asked and I blushed and shook my head, “no Paddy I haven’t” I said and he smiled, “that’s fine angel, this is going to be special for you and I promise I will make this enjoyable for you” he said to me. I nodded and smiled as he went back to kissing me and I moaned as his hands went to my boobs and he grinned into the kiss, “well I see you have a full chest which I have to admit I love” he said to me, I laughed as I looked to him, “of course I do, I mean come on have you see me” I said and leant up as I pulled his shirt off him and looked to him admiring the body that was in front of me. I noticed that he had a new tattoo from the other times I had been staring and smirked, “I see we have a new tattoo Paddy” I said and he laughed, “yep how did you know it was new” he asked me, I looked to him and smirked, “a white wolf” I asked not answering his question and he laughed, “yeah something made me go for the white wolf” he muttered to me.

I laughed as he caught a tickly bit and couldn’t help the breathy giggle to come from me as he kept going back to that spot, “Paddy that tickles” I said to him and he smirked, “Pandora” he said and I moaned into his mouth as his hand went to my trousers and undone them pushing his hand in to the pants I was wearing and I couldn’t help but buck up into his hands wanting more, he smirked as he moved his hand around and I moaned as I was getting more and more turned on, “PADDY” I moaned against him as he was flat against me as I was rubbing my body against his wanting more and more fiction from him, I watched as he laughed and pushed his mouth to my boob as he sucked it in making me buck against his hand even more. Paddy moaned against my skin and I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer, “this is only my hand Dora and think about what is going to happen when I push him inside you” he muttered and that was when I heard it, Harry shouting for us and coming closer to the bedroom door ruining the fun I wanted to have.

I growled as Harry banged on the door, “Pandora, sorry to be the one to interrupt you but Albus is still here and wants us down there to speak to him” he shouted through the door, I moaned as Paddy pulled his hand from me and I looked to him, “I am going to kill them all Paddy for doing this to me, I was in the right mood as well for this” I said and Paddy laughed, “don’t worry I will get my way with you, don’t move” he said to me and got up walking over to the door and looked to me, “stay” he said and I smirked, “yes sir” I said and he moaned as he laid his head against the door, “Dora please don’t because I am trying my hardest to keep some control down there and you’re not helping when you do things like that” he said to me. I giggled as I looked to him, “of course baby, you know I wouldn’t do anything to make you come that quick” I said and laughed as I laid back down on the bed and through about the things that I wanted Paddy to do to me.

I looked over to Paddy and smiled as he pulled open the door and looked to Harry, “what does the old coot want, we are busy Harry and you are interrupting us” Paddy snapped, Harry smirked as he looked to me and Paddy turned to Harry, “tell him that were putting clothes away or tell him to come back later because I don’t want to deal with him, being that this is not his home or anything to do with him, he doesn’t need to be here” Paddy snapped. I heard as Harry laughed as he looked to him, “I see were getting close to my sister there Siri” he said and Paddy moaned, “Harry dear god-son of mine, please make them stay down stairs because I need some alone time with Dora otherwise the headmaster is going to wish that he didn’t come here” he asked and harry smirked, “what is in it for me if I keep them down stairs” he asked and Paddy smirked, “anything you want little god-son” he said and Harry smirked, “alright then, I am sure that I can think of something that I want from you” he said to him and laughed as he turned around and walked back down the stairs.

I pulled the rest of my trousers off as Paddy walked back over to me and smiled as he pushed me back down to the bed and smirked, “now where were we” he said and I looked to him, “playing, making me want more and more of you” I said and he laughed, “that I was my little angel” he said and went back to kissing me. I pushed my hands to his trousers and pushed the down so I would be able to get what it was that I wanted and smiled as he lifted up so I could get them off him, “Dora” he said looking into my eyes, seeing the lust that was there and knowing that he would want to take this slowly I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy” I said and he smiled, “do you trust me” he asked me and I nodded, “of course I do Paddy, you know that I would do anything for you” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he nodded and he pushed his boxers down letting his member out and sat up as he reached down and pulled my pants off, I felt as his breath was on my chest as he reached around and unclipped my bra smiling as he looked to me, “beautiful” he said to me. I smiled as he leaned down and sucked one of my breasts in to his mouth and pushed his fingers down making me buck against him, I couldn’t help the breathily moan to come from me as I was getting more and more turned on from him, “Paddy” I said not being able to control the shaking I was feeling, Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “don’t worry, I will make this pleasurable for you” he said to me. I watched as Paddy moved further down the bed and I sat up a little looking to see what he was doing, I watched as he pulled me closer to him and I felt as he pushed his face into me and I fell back on the bed as I felt his tongue doing things that I didn’t think was possible, I felt as he was making me moan loudly, “Fuck, Paddy please don’t stop” I said as my hand went to his making him growl into me as I was holding him there, I pushed my hips into his face and moaned as he went to pushing his fingers into me as well making the pleasure come out of me in waves, I bucked into his face wanting more and more but I felt as Paddy pushed more fingers in to me, I moaned as he went to taking them out but screamed out as he pushed them back in hard. Knowing that I wanted more from him I looked up and smiled, “Paddy please” I said and he looked to me, “what is it my Dora wants” he said and I looked to him, “Paddy I want you to fuck me, I need you to put your dick in me now because I need to feel you in me” I said and he smirked, “that mouth Dora is going to make me go without being in you” he said to me.

I smirked as he moved and looked to me, “sure” he asked and I nodded as he slowly went to entering me and I couldn’t help the moan to come from me, “Paddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “this is going to hurt a little, bear with me” he said and I nodded as he pulled his hips back and snapped them in breaking through something that I had to admit hurt a lot. I looked to Paddy and he smiled as he pulled me closer to him, “you okay” he asked and I nodded, “please I need you to move” I said and moaned as he nodded and went to moving. I looked to him and smiled as I flipped us over and grinned, “well I don’t think that you mind me taking control” I said and began to move up and down on his dick, I felt as my orgasm was being to go and I knew that I needed more from him, I placed my hand on his chest and moved up and down making sure that he was getting the pleasure from me as well.

I moaned as I matched his pace with mine and I smiled as he reached up and grabbed a hold of my waist and began to get faster, “Dora I am not going to last much longer” Paddy said and I nodded, “then fuck me Paddy and don’t be gentle about it” I said. Paddy nodded as he pushed his hand down between us and began to play with me, I moaned as I felt my release at the same time and smiled as he flipped us back over and went to town on me, I felt as I was getting another and held onto him as he was getting faster, “Dora” he said and I nodded as he moaned my name with his head in my shoulder, “fuck that was hot Dora, over the next few times it will get longer I promise you” he said and I smiled, “thank you Paddy that was amazing” I said to him.

Paddy smiled as he pulled out of me and looked down, “looks like I broke your hymen” he said and I sat up seeing blood, Paddy reached over and grabbed his wand waving it over me and did it again to the both of us, “what was that” I asked and he smiled, “contraception spell to stop you from getting pregnant” he said and I nodded, “good idea” I said to him making me smile, I moved so I was looking to him and sighed, “Paddy why was there blood and why did it hurt to begin with” I asked and he smiled, “that was because you were a virgin meaning that you were untouched now that I broke it, it means that you are not a virgin anymore sweetheart” he explained to me. I nodded and he smiled, “don’t worry about it because it won’t be there anymore and sex will be easier now” he said and I smiled as I leant down and kissed him making him moan.

I cuddled into him and smiled as he reached down and pulled the cover over us and pulled me into his arms as he looked to me, “well I hope that was okay because I am out of practice and that was quick for me” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy you made me the happiest woman in the world and I am happy that you are all mine because I do not share anything with anyone” I said and he nodded, “me either princess, from now on you are all mine and I am not letting you go to anyone” he said to me. I smiled happily as I closed my eyes falling to sleep with the love of my life next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 26/04/2019


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to someone knocking on the door and I mumbled to Paddy as I rolled over and cuddled down into him trying to fall back to sleep, the knocking on the door got louder and I moaned as Paddy woke up and kissed me, “I’ll be back in the minute princess, go back to sleep” he muttered to me, I nodded and watched as he grabbed his dressing gown wrapping it around his body as he walked over to the door and opened it. I heard the headmasters voice and opened my eyes as Paddy smiled at him, “Headmaster” he said. Albus smiled as he looked to him, “Sirius my boy, do you have a minute to speak” I heard the headmaster ask. Knowing that the headmaster would want to come into the room, I pushed the covers off myself and quickly grabbed the other dressing gown which was in the room. I slipped into the bathroom so I wouldn’t be found and left the door open a little as I wanted to know what the headmaster wanted to speak to him about.

I smirked as Paddy opened the door fully so the headmaster would be able to see that there was no one in there, I grinned as the headmaster looked around and Paddy smiled, “sure we can speak, why don’t you come on in” he said to him and walked over to the bed and sat down. I smirked as the headmaster looked to him, “you okay, you seem tried” he said to him. I frowned as Paddy looked to him and sighed, “sorry I fell to sleep after helping Pandora put her clothes away” he said and I quickly put my hand over my mouth to stop the snort from coming out, I knew that Paddy heard me as he looked over my way, he smirked as he looked to the headmaster, “my god-daughter is a force to keep up with as she is full of energy and well the nightmares are coming back with a vengeance, meaning that she doesn’t sleep to well at night” Paddy explained to him.

I smirked as I stayed in the bathroom and quickly walked over to the sink and noticed that I had some PJ’s on the side, deciding that I would be able to go along with Paddy’s lie. I quickly got changed into my PJ’s so I would have something on and quickly messed my hair up some more so it looked like I had been asleep instead of having sex and turned the tap on so the water was running, I grabbed some water and quickly wipe it over my face to look like I have been crying and waited for my moment, I noticed that Albus walked into the bedroom and I held my laugh in as he sat on the bed and looked to Paddy, “so I have to speak to you about something that I hope you will be truthful with me” he said to him. I rolled my eyes as I knew that he was going to try and control him. Paddy moaned as he looked to him, “Albus I am not in the mood to be having this conversation with you again, I told you that it is none of your business about what I do regarding Pandora” he snarled and I walked out of the bathroom making Albus look at me with concern on his face.

I walked over to Paddy and smiled, “Pandora, what are you doing in here” the headmaster asked as he looked down to me, I ignored him as I wiped my eyes and looked back to Paddy, “thanks for trying to keep the nightmares away Paddy but I will go back to my room as you seem like your busy now” I said wiping my eyes getting rid of the excess water on my face. I smirked as Paddy to Albus, “as you can see she stays in here because of her nightmares, she has trying to cuddle into Remy but he kicks in his sleep and well Harry normally has the same nightmares” Paddy lied and held his arms open for me. I smiled as I knew that he wanted me on his lap to stop him from killing the headmaster as well as wanting me close to him, I smiled as I climbed in his lap and cuddled down in to him sighing as I was still a little tried and sore. Albus sighed as he looked to me, “I didn’t know your nightmares were getting worse Pandora” he said to me and I shrugged as I was falling back to sleep and moaned as he looked to me again, “I asked if they did come back that you come and speak to me” he said.

I sighed as I opened my eyes and sat up looking to him, “well what do you expect when from me Albus, my brother and I have the dark lord after us all the time because of some stupid Prophecy that is about my brother and I and then to top it off I saw one of my friends die because of the games you put me in” I snarled. Albus went to speak to me and I looked to him, “Albus I don’t want to speak to people about it, what I want is to be able to sleep without my nightmares coming to me and Paddy is the one that helps with that, if you don’t like it you can go back to school and not come back” I said to him. I got up from Paddy and walked out of the bedroom so I wouldn’t have to speak to the headmaster anymore and smirked as Harry walked around the corner and looked to me, “well played sister” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “well when you have the headmaster eyeing you all the time, you have to be a bitch” I said and he smirked as he looked me up and down, “I see we are in PJ’s now” he said to me. I laughed as he was making me smirk with is look; “well albus decided to come into the room so I grabbed some PJ’s from the side in the bathroom” I said to him.

Harry looked to me and smiled as he grinned, “so you slept with him then” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah I did and it was the best thing I have done” I said to him, Harry smiled as he looked to me, “well I will make sure that I get more out of you because I am your favourite brother” he said and I laughed, “you are my only brother idiot” I said. Harry laughed and turned to me, “just came to say that Molly has made dinner instead as Siri didn’t come down and she said that she will not let the twins eat till you and Siri come back down to the kitchen to eat” he said to me. I looked to my brother and smiled, “thanks harry” I said and turned around so I was facing the bedroom I walked out off, I smirked as I looked to Harry, “Paddy, Molly made dinner and our presence is needed for the twins to eat, I don’t think you want the twins on at you because nothing will help you” I said and Paddy smiled as he walked out with Albus who looked my way, “I am sorry that I jumped to the wrong conclusion Pandora, I just don’t want you to do something that you are going to regret” he said to me.

I cocked my head to the side and frowned as he was believing that he was always right, I growled and snarled, “what do you mean by regret Albus, why would I do something that I regret” I asked making him cough, “don’t worry about it Pandora, I am just asking that you pretend I didn’t say anything” he said and I looked to him, “you didn’t say anything Albus, once again you are making no sense” I said to him. I watched as Albus nodded as he walked down the hall way and I turned to my brother, “why is he here” i asked, Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled, “I’ll see you down there” he said.

I couldn’t help the smirk to come to my face as Paddy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, “that was very good Princess, I didn’t think that you could play the headmaster, you would have made a good marauder in our time” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, “well I am in Slytherin for a reason Paddy and playing the headmaster is easy because he is always wanting to make sure that he is the smartest person around” I said to him. Paddy laughed as he quickly kissed me and I remembered something, “we need to speak once the others have gone about the things I spoke to you before” I said and he nodded, “yeah, I need to nip to the library in Grimmold place so I can get the books I need” he said to me. I nodded and smiled, “would you like me to come with you” i asked and he smiled, “I would love that” he said. I smiled as we walked further towards the kitchen and I turned to Paddy, “I will also ask for Ron and Hermione to stay with us if that is okay” I asked. Paddy smiled and nodded, “of course princess, is Draco going to be staying as well” he asked me and I smiled, “please” I said. Paddy smiled and nodded, “that is fine, I will let Lucius and Narcissa now that he is staying here with us angel” he said to me and I grinned, “I like that name” I said to him.

Paddy grinned as he smirked, “well it is that or princess” he said to me, I giggled as I walked into the kitchen where Paddy was grinning behind me, I noticed that when I walked into the kitchen Remy pulled me on to his lap and looked to me, “PANDORA” he growled and I looked to him, “Moony what’s wrong” I asked and he growled as he was looking me up and down, I wondered what was going on and frowned Paddy came closer to me Remy was growling at him. Paddy held his hands up and laughed, “Alright then Remy, sorry I came towards to her” Paddy said and I noticed that Remy tightened his hold on me and I sighed as I knew that I wouldn’t be getting up anytime soon, I sighed as Molly put dinner on the table and smiled, “are you okay” she asked and I nodded, “yeah just finally nice to be able to catch up with some sleep and of course getting some clothes sorted into the wardrobe. I leant over and grabbed a plate and smiled as I turned to Remy, “want some of mine as you don’t seem to be letting go” I asked. Remy smiled as he looked to me, “make sure you don’t leave my lap Dora, I want and need you close to me please” he said and I nodded as he let go and went to filling his own plate.

As dinner was finished we all said thank you to molly and admitted that it was good, I smiled as Remy pulled me back on to his lap and I laughed as Albus was looking to us and frowned, “Remus you know that you can let her go, she doesn’t have to be in your lap. She is an adult now” Albus said and I heard as Remy growled at him, “she is sat on my lap because she is my cub and she stays with me, do you have a problem with that Albus” Remy snarled and Paddy smiled, “it is a werewolf thing Albus, as Moony sees Pandora as his daughter he isn't going to leave her alone. From what we have been able to find out about werewolves is that they don’t let their cubs go until the 18 years old.” Paddy explained to us all. I smiled as I looked to him, “I didn’t know that” I said and he smiled as he turned back to Albus, “trust me leave it otherwise you will be pinned to the wall by Moony and that is not fun” Paddy said. I laughed as I looked to Paddy, “Remy pinned you to the wall” I asked and he nodded, “it was in our last year and well Moony was showing through” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “Aww” I said. Albus looked to us and smiled, “well alright then, try to let her go soon” Albus said and Remy passed me chocolate and I grinned, “Thanks papa” I said not thinking about what came out till I said it.

I looked down to the floor as I didn’t think that it would come out like that and well I didn’t want him to think that he was replacing my parents, I felt as he was running his hand through my hair, I looked to him and he smiled which made me smile as I knew that I wasn’t going to be in trouble for it, Papa looked to me and smiled, “I really don’t mind if you wish to call me Papa, so don’t worry little one because I don’t mind sweetheart” he said to me and I smiled, “Really, you don’t think that I am replacing my parents” I asked. Papa laughed as he looked to me, “I don’t think that James and Lily would mind, plus I would love to be your papa” he said to me. I grinned as I bit down into the chocolate cake that was pushed in front of me and grinned as this was the best thing that I had in a while.

I laughed as Paddy shook his head at me and moaned, “great two of them that love chocolate a bit too much for my liking” Paddy said to everyone, I laughed as I looked to him and smiled as I offered him some cake, “you love me really Paddy” I said and smiled as he looked to me, “you can eat it because if your anything like Moony you need your chocolate” he said to me. I laughed as Harry looked to him, “she is always wanting chocolate, I remember when we were back with those idiots that our aunt through that she was pregnant” Harry said and I laughed, “that was a good month” I said making the others look at me, “why” Arthur asked. I laughed as I noticed that albus was looking confused, “I’ll explain that to you later” I said to him. Arthur smiled and nodded, “of course Pandora, I believe that we are going to be staying for a while as Ron has asked for us to speak to you” he said. I nodded and smiled, “of course” I said to him and he smiled. I laughed as I noticed that Molly placed down another chocolate cake and my mouth watered, “before you two eat this one, everyone else needs to make sure that they get some because I know what Remus and Pandora can be like” Molly explained to the table. I watched as everyone nodded and I smirked as I turned to Papa, “I don’t think that we are the dependant on chocolate” I said to him.

Before Papa could answer me I noticed that Albus stood and looked to Paddy and Papa, “well I can see the twins are safe and happy here” he said and I snorted as I looked to him, “Harry and I told you back in our third yeah that we would always be safe with them as they are family” I snapped and Albus sighed, “I have already said I was sorry for that, I was making sure that you were safe from the dark lord” Albus said to me. I laughed and he sighed, “I will see you at school for the start of term, have a good Christmas break” he said to us all. Harry and I were the only ones not to say good bye to him and smirked as Molly looked to us, “I see you still openly hate the headmaster” she said to me. I nodded and smiled, “of course the man is an ass” I said. Harry looked to Molly and smiled before an argument could break out and smiled at her, “do you mind if Ron stayed the night, I have asked Siri and Remy and they have said that he can if it okay with you” Harry asked her and Arthur. Molly looked to us and smiled, “of course he can if he wishes” she said to us and we turned to Ron, “would you like to stay” Harry asked and he smiled, “of course buddy, your always staying at ours so it will be nice to stay at yours for a change” Ron said which made me laugh as Harry smirked.

I turned to Hermione and Dray and smiled as they were too looking at the boys, “would you also like to stay, we have spare rooms and Paddy said that he didn’t mind having you here” I said and they nodded, “of course Dora” Dray said and Hermione nodded, “I will just speak to my parents but they will be okay with it” she said and I nodded, I looked over to Draco and smiled, “Paddy also said that he would speak to your parents to let them know that you are here” I explained. Draco smiled and nodded, “thanks cousin” he said to Paddy and I laughed. Hermione frowned as she was trying to work it out, “Paddy and Draco are cousins as Narcissa is a black before she married Lucius” I explained and Paddy smirked, “you know your families” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “Lucius and Narcissa are always finding time to teach me as I didn’t have mum and dad” I explained. Paddy smiled as he looked to Draco, “remind me to thank your parents, they didn’t have to do that for her” he said. Draco laughed and looked to him, “Mum and dad love Pandora” he said. Harry frowned and I laughed, “Remember that you and Draco didn’t like each other to begin with and well you know that Draco would have told his parents to start with” I explained.

Harry smirked as he looked to me, “well know we have Siri and Remy to help with that when we need it” he said.  “thanks Paddy and thanks for letting them stay as well” I said to him and grinned as he looked to me, “of course” he said to me and looked over to Papa, “I need to nip over to Grimmold place as I have spoken to Dora and I need some of the books that are there, she is going to come with me” Paddy explained and Papa nodded, “aright make sure she doesn’t run into your mothers painting” and he nodded, “of course anything to keep you happy” he said making me laugh.

Everyone cleared up the  dishes and I turned to Paddy and smiled, “ready to go” i asked, Paddy smiled as he walked over to me, “of course, Moony we will be about an hour to 2” Paddy explained and Papa smiled, “alright, please make sure that your careful, I don’t like that house” he said. I smirked as I cuddled into Paddy and we disappeared from the manor and got to the hallway of the house, “wow this is still all gloomy” I said. Paddy laughed as he took my hand and smiled, “so the library is up the top, it was hidden from the rest of the order members” he said to me. I smiled as we walked pass his mother’s portrait and I smiled, “does she still scream at you” i asked and he laughed, “No not as much as she used to, she was a little bit nicer to me when she found out what I did to Severus in my 6th year” he said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “well I am sure the idiot deserved it” I said. Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “well come on, the library is this way” he said as he lead me through different hallways till we came to some stairs which I didn’t know was here, I laughed as we walked up the stairs to see that there was someone here as the door was open and I could hear someone moaning on the other side, “Paddy who else knows of this library because there is someone in there” i said to him. Paddy smiled as he took my hand, “it will be either Bellatrix or Narcissa as they are blacks and have access to this library” he said. I nodded and smiled as we walked into the library to see that he was right.

I smirked as Bellatrix looked up and frowned as she saw Paddy and I, “well if it isn't the blood traitor and the little know it all” she said to us and I couldn’t help the laugh as Paddy snarled as he walked over to her and pushed his wand into her neck and smirked, “all it takes is two little words” he said to him. I smirked as I leant against the doorframe and smiled, “wow, isn't my man a good one” I said as she snapped her head to me, “your man” she asked and I nodded, “yeah I mean come on Bella I don’t think you are all that insane as you say you are” I said and she smirked, “you’re not bad Potter, I can see why my sister likes you” Bella said as she looked to him, “I didn’t think you would do your best friends daughter dog” she said and I sighed as Paddy growled again, “did I hurt your feelings traitor” she said and I pushed him back trying to make him realise that his family could still be a good help for him. I smiled as I took his hand, “give me a second with her Paddy” I asked and he looked to me, “Angel, I don’t think that is a good idea” he said to me.

I smiled as I walked over to her and grinned as she was looking worried as I walked over to her, “why is it I get along with you sister but you’re the bitch, Narcissa is always saying that your nice under it all” I said to her. She looked to me and went to raise her hand and I laughed as I smacked my hand out and snarled, “I would be careful there Bellatrix, do remember that I am the Slytherin Potter and I always get what I want” I snarled and laughed as she looked to me, “why with him” she asked and I smiled, “because he is everything to me” I said to her. She smiled as she looked to me, “Soul mate” she said making me frown, “what” I asked and she laughed, “wow Sirius I didn’t think you would do this, isn't she a little bit young for you” she said and I snarled, “i would remember your place in this house” I growled at her and turned to Paddy, “you’re the heir to this line, get her out of the house” I said and he laughed as he looked to her, “shame” he said and raised his hands slamming them down to the ground mumbling something that I didn’t recognise, I watched as she disappeared with a bright white light and I laughed as I looked back to Paddy, “wow Paddy” I said as I walked over to him, “that was amazing” I said.

Paddy laughed as he walked over to me and smiled, “well let’s look for these books then, because I don’t think that you want Papa coming to find us” he said and I looked to him, “I still can’t believe that slipped out” I said and he laughed, “don’t worry so much about it Dora, I think that it is nice that you see Moony like that, he always wanted his own kids but never got any” he said and I smirked as I thought about him being Harrys mate, I smirked, “you never now, he might have children to come” I said and Paddy looked to me, “huh, what are you going on about princess” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him as he looked like a child trying to find the missing chocolate, “your find out later” I said to him, Paddy nodded and I turned around as I looked to the cases and frowned, “what am I looking for” I asked. Paddy smiled and passed me a list that made me smile, “you wrote them down” I said to him and he nodded, “of course, I needed to make sure that I had all the books that I needed” he said to me and I smiled as he really was looking into this.

I looked down to the list and smiled as I really did like his writing when he tried; I looked down to the first name and smirked;

  1. **_[Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Forces:_A_Guide_to_Self-Protection)_**
  2. **_[Essential Defence Against the Dark Arts](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Essential_Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts) _**
  3. **_[Legal Loopholes& Leprechauns](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Legal_Loopholes_%26_Leprechauns)_**
  4. **_[Ancient Law](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Ancient_Law)_**
  5. **_The[Dark Arts: A Legal Companion ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Arts:_A_Legal_Companion)_**
  6. **_The[Dark Arts — A Legal Compendium ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Arts_%E2%80%94_A_Legal_Compendium)_**



 

I looked to Paddy and smirked, “Most of these books apart from the last two are books that we use at school for our classes” I said to him and Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “well I was thinking that Albus wouldn’t have been able to use dark magic while he was in the school because he would have been noticed, so I think that some of these spells are in these books” Paddy explained making me look to him, “right well I have the first 4 in my case at home and I am sure that Hermione, Draco, Ron and Harry have them as well so we all can look at them” I said and he smiled, “well the last two are around here somewhere, I believe my mother was the last person in here and she was always making sure that the books were in the right places” he said to me. I sighed as I looked across the cases for these books and frowned as some of these had cobwebs and I smirked as I grabbed one and pulled it down, “wow, Paddy these aren’t even in the restricted section at school” I said to him. Paddy laughed as I put the book back as I walked over to the other case and couldn’t as I yelped, I moved the book and noticed that I was being stared at by someone that I didn’t recognise.

Paddy walked over to me and smiled, “Pandora” he asked me and I pointed to something on the wall, “who the hell is that and why is he staring at me like I am an intruder” I asked, Paddy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed, “Pandora I would like to introduce you to my grandfather” Paddy said and smiled as he turned to the painting, “Grandfather I would like to introduce you to someone” Paddy said and smiled, “this is my soul mate Pandora Potter, Pandora this is my grandfather [Arcturus ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Arcturus_Black_III) Black” Paddy said to me. I looked over to Paddy and smiled as I remembered when Papa told me about him,  I smiled as I turned back to the portrait of Arcturus, “it is nice to meet you Mr Black” I said and he smiled, “Arcturus is fine Pandora, are you the great grand-daughter of Dorea Black” he asked and I smiled as I looked to him, “yeah I am, I didn’t know you knew I was” I said to him. He smiled and looked to Paddy, “well done son, she is a beautiful girl and I think you have found a lovely girl” he said to Paddy.

I grinned as I looked to him, “thank you” I said. Paddy grinned and looked to him, “thank you grandfather, it is nice to know that not everyone hates me” Paddy said. Arcturus smiled as he looked to his grandson, “I was never happy when your mother disowned you and well I know that you are happy and I am sure that your father would be happy for you as well” he said to him. Paddy smiled and I looked to him, “Arcturus we are looking for two books which we need, do you think that you would be able to help us” I asked. Arcturus looked to us and smiled, “what are these my child” he asked, I looked down and smiled, “they are; The [Dark Arts: A Legal Companion and](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Arts:_A_Legal_Companion) The [Dark Arts — A Legal Compendium” I said to him. Arcturus looked to me and smiled, “well you will find those books to the right of me, could i ask why you need them” he asked. Paddy growled as he looked to him, “Albus bound her core and her wand-less and Parsel magic all because she was put into Slytherin” Paddy explained. ](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/The_Dark_Arts_%E2%80%94_A_Legal_Compendium)Arcturus looked to me and grinned, “I see were more black that Potter” he said and I laughed, “You’re not the first one to say that, thank you for helping us” I said and he smiled, “of course, anything for my future granddaughter in law” he said making me grin.

I laughed as Paddy grabbed the books and smiled, “thank you Grandfather for your help with this” he said and wrapped his arms around waist and smiled, “ready to go back because I don’t think you want Moony coming to find us” Paddy said to me and I nodded, “of course, it was nice to meet you again Arcturus” I said and he smiled, “you too little black” he said to me and I grinned as and I felt as Paddy left with us and we were pulled through a straw. We got to the manor and I noticed that we were in the hallway and I smiled as I looked to Paddy, “Pandora” a voice said and I turned around to see that it was Lucius Malfoy and he looked like he was upset about something, I smiled as I walked over to him and gave him a quick hug, “hey Lucius, what a lovely surprise to have you here” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he looked to him, “good even Lucius” Paddy said and kissed my cheek, “I will see is Moony is around, don’t be too long because I want to make sure that we have an idea what to do to get this sorted” he said to me. I nodded and smiled, “of course Paddy” I said and watched as he walked down the hallway, I turned back to Lucius and smiled, “are you okay because you look like someone has taken your favourite toy” I said and he nodded, “of course I am okay Pandora, thank you for asking I just came to drop some clothes off for Draco” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “alright then thank you for letting Draco stay for the night” I said to him and he smiled, “that is fine, he doesn’t have many friends and it nice to see him happy” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “well it was nice to see you Lucius, if there is anything that you need do come and find me as it was nice of you to take me in” I said to him, Lucius smiled as he walked over to me and gave me a hug and smiled, “it was our honour to take you in Pandora” he said and disappeared. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen to see that my brother was speaking to Papa about something, “hey” I said. Harry looked to me and smiled as he walked over, “how was Grimmold place” he asked. I smiled as I looked to him, “it was good, we found the books that we needed and I meet Paddy’s Grandfather” I said. Papa looked to me and smiled, “I didn’t know that they had a painting of him” Papa said and I nodded, “yeah he said that he was proud of Paddy” I said to him.

Papa smiled as he looked to me, “well I am glad that someone is happy for him in that family” Papa said and I smirked as Paddy walked in with books and smiled, “well I think that I might see if Hermione wants to read through the books” he said making me laugh, “I am sure that Papa will help as well, people said that he was a geek in school” I said making papa stick his tongue out of me. I laughed as I looked around the room and smiled, “before we do anything we are missing someone” I said and got up as I walked out of the kitchen and into the living area where the fireplace is and grabbed some floo powder, “Charlie Weasley, Dragon Ranch, Romania” I said and smiled as he came to the fireplace and smirked, “Pandora Potter as I live and breathe, I didn’t think that I would hear from you this year” he said to me and I laughed, “can you come through because I need to speak to you about something important that I think you are going to want to see and hear” I said.

Charlie smiled as he nodded, “of course, stand back and I’ll come through” he said to me, I smiled as I stood back watching as a tall red headed man walked through the fireplace and he smiled as he looked to me, “hey Dora” he said. I looked to Charlie and smiled as he hadn’t changed much in the 2 years that he had be gone, he still had all his hair around his shoulders which was the brunt orange of the others and smirked as he was dressed in leather as well, “well I didn’t think that I would see you for a while and dressed like that, taking a page out of my book are you” he said to me and I smirked, “well what do you expect from another Slytherin Charlie and no, I am not coping you” I said and he laughed, “so what can I help a fellow Slytherin with” he asked and I passed him something, “her name is Hermione and she is your soul mate” I explained and he grinned at me. I laughed as he ran out of the living room and into the kitchen where I heard Hermione yelp as I was sure that Charlie had picked her up.

I laughed as I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Papa was pinning Paddy to the wall, “she is my cub and I don’t want to smell you all over her Sirius” Papa snarled to Paddy and I sighed as I walked over to him, “Papa come on” I said and he growled, “she is only 15 Sirius and I don’t want to know what you have been doing to her” Papa said. I growled as I was being ignored and everyone turned to me, “Pandora” Paddy said and I growled again making Paddy smirk, “well I would say that she really is your cub Moony” he said and I looked to Papa and snarled, “put him down Papa now” I snapped and he turned to me with a look of anger on his face, “with me little girl, I want you by me at all times for the time being” he said to me and I couldn’t help but laugh as I looked to him, I shook my head, “No papa, you need to stop” I said to him. Papa growled at me and I watched as he walked over to me and looked down, “you have my scent on you little girl and I want you to come with me so I can figure this out otherwise this is going to get worse” Papa said to me. I sighed as I looked to him and sighed, “Papa this isn't going to help” I said to him. Papa looked to me and smirked, “I don’t think that you want that do you little girl because you will see a side to me you will not like” he said to me.

I sighed as I looked to him and smiled, “well I trust everyone here Papa and I think that we need to explain what is going on because some people are wondering what is happening at the moment” I explained to him. Paddy smiled as he walked over to me and grinned, “well” he said and Papa growled at him, “Sirius I mean it I don’t want to smell your scent all over her because I will let Moony loose on you and you know what happened last time” he snapped at him. I laughed as I looked to him and grinned, “Papa” I said and he pulled me to him, “don’t push it” Papa said and I sighed as I passed something to Paddy and smiled, “we got this done as you are aware and I think that this explains some things going on” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smiled as he took the parchment and looked down with a smirk on his face, “well isn't this fascinating” he said and I looked to him, “Paddy” I asked. Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “being that you have a werewolf inheritance it explains something’s for us” he said and I looked really confused about it, “what” I asked. Paddy smiled as he looked to Papa, “I believe that the wolf in Remy as seen you as his cub and daughter” he explained and I turned to Remy, “papa is this true, does the wolf in you see me as his daughter” I asked.

Papa looked to me and smiled as he thought about it, “well now that Pads explained that to us, I think that he is right” Papa said to me, I smiled as he walked over to me and grinned, “I didn’t think of it like that but maybe this will be a good things for us, I have always wanted a child and well now I have one” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “Papa you will have a child soon, you know that right” I said to him and he smiled, “not with this werewolf gene” he said. I nodded and turned to Harry to see that he looked upset and I smiled, “he will come around” I said. Harry nodded and I sighed as he walked out of the room and I turned to Papa, “you know that he wants children right” I said. Papa sighed and looked to me, “I will explain it to him” he said and I sighed.

I walked out of the kitchen with Paddy, Molly, Arthur and Charlie all looking at me and  I smirked as I walked into the living room to see that my brother was curled up on the sofa, I looked to him and smiled, “are you okay” I asked him. Harry looked to me and shook his head, “I want children and he doesn’t, I don’t think that I cannot have any” he said. I smiled and walked over to him pulling my brother into my arms and smiled, “I am sure that once you have spoken to each other over it, he will come around. Harry he is scared that his children are going to be like him is all” I explained. Harry laughed and shrugged, “I wouldn’t care, I would love that child even more” he said. I heard a cough and turned around to see that it was Papa and I smiled, “speak to him” I said and got up, “call me when you have finished because we have some other things that we need to speak about” I said. Harry nodded and I walked out of the living room and back into the kitchen to see that Paddy was still confused, “umm” he said and I smiled, “don’t worry for the moment” I said.

I noticed that Molly and Arthur had disappeared and I looked to Charlie, “where are your parents” I asked, Charlie smiled as he looked to me, “albus flooed and said that they needed to come and speak to Ginny about something, she didn’t get on the train to go home” Charlie explained. I nodded and turned to Paddy, “Papa is the soul mate to Harry” I explained and he nodded, “I gathered that much when harry looked upset, Moony will come around” Paddy said to me. I smiled as I walked over to him and he grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer, “so then, who else got there tests done” Paddy asked.

Hermione, Ron, and Draco held their hands up and Paddy smiled, “wow, can I have a look” he asked and Hermione smiled, “please, Remus said that you might be able to get the block that is on me off” she asked and Paddy nodded, “that is what Dora and I went to Grimmold place for, we have been able to grab two books that are not the lightest of magic, so I can get this sorted for the three of you” Paddy explained to her. Hermione smiled and I walked over to her with the list and smiled, “as you and Papa are the ones that like to read, could you read through and see if you can find anything about locking spells, ones that would work on suppressing magic” I asked. Hermione smirked and nodded, “of course, I would love to do that” she said to me. Draco walked over and looked to the list and smirked, “there is another book that my dad has that might help you” he said and Paddy smirked, “why would you father help us” Paddy asked and Draco laughed, “Because Dad loves Pandora and would do anything to help her” he said to us all.

Paddy smiled and nodded, “that would be helpful” Paddy said and turned to the door as Harry walked in with Papa looking a little bit more happy, “you okay now” I asked and he nodded, “of course, we spoke and said that we would deal with it when the time comes” he said to me and I smiled, “good because I expect a  niece or nephew that I can spoil” I said making papa moan, “you’re going to be as bad as Pads aren’t you” he asked me and I grinned. I looked to my brother and smiled, “are you okay that Papa took me as his own daughter because well I am worried about you” I said and Harry laughed as he looked to me, “of course I am happy for you both Dora, you need people around you because I know what you’re like when your being cruel” he said to me and I laughed, “thank little brother” I said to him. I looked around the room and smirked, “just so this is out there and people realise this, Paddy is mine and any of you touch him and I promise that the wolf in me will not be the problem” I said to them all.

Charlie looked around the room that we were in and smiled as everyone was sat at the table; “so seeing that Harry is with Remus and Dora is with Sirius, which would leave Ron and Draco as we are aware that Hermione is mine, who are your mate’s then boys” Charlie asked his brother. I laughed as Ron smirked at his brother and got up from the seat he was in and he walked over to Draco where he laid his head down on his shoulder and smiled. Charlie laughed as he looked to him, “well I didn’t think that a Malfoy would date a Weasley after the issue that we had before a few generations back” he said and Draco laughed, “well we learnt that we are soul mates back when we had the tests done at the bank” Draco said to him and I smiled as it was nice to see that he was trying and not just giving up. Draco looked to the rest of us and smiled, “I spoke to Harry and explained that I wanted to give this a shot, so we spilt up so I could be with Ron which he was happy to do as well I was sure that Remus was going to kill me if I didn’t” he said to us. I chuckled as I looked to Papa, “you wouldn’t have hurt him would you” I asked and Papa smirked as he pulled harry into his arms. I smiled as Paddy wrapped his arm around my waist and grinned to the others, “She is mine and only mine” Paddy said making me smile as I turned in his arms, “of course I am yours” I said.

I noticed that Ron looked to me and laughed, “I have just figured out why Remus is pissed at Sirius” Ron said and I looked to him and smirked, “and what would that be Ron” I asked, Ron smirked as he looked to me, “you slept with him didn’t you” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, I felt as I was going red and nodded, “yeah I did sleep with him and I believe that Papa can smell him on me which is why he is pissed at Paddy” I said making papa growl. I looked over to him and smirked as I could see the amber in his eyes showing that Moony was close to the surface, “I don’t want to hear it cub” he said and I nodded, “papa I promise that he was a gentlemen to me and made sure that I was okay every step of the way, you don’t need to worry about me and Paddy” I said to him. Papa nodded and I watched as Paddy got up and walked over to Papa, “do you remember when we were in school and I used to dream of a white wolf roaming about” he asked. I looked to them both as this was something I wanted to know about, I wanted to know who this white wolf was because I would admit that I was a little jealous of this person, I noticed that papa looked to him and nodded, “yeah I remember, you said that the wolf you were dreaming about was something that you needed in your life” he explained and I smiled as that was kind of nice, I noticed that Papa smiled, “but no matter what we did to find that wolf, there was nothing we could do to find out who it was, all it kept do was pointing to Lily and James when they were together” Papa said.

Paddy smiled as he looked to him, “well it took me some time to figure it out, but Pandora is the white wolf Remus as the spells always took us to Lily and James, saying that the future baby was my soul mate” Paddy said making me look to him and smile, “I didn’t know you knew about me back then” I said and he smiled, “I wasn’t 100% until I saw you third year and my heart was finally free of guilt and sorrow” he said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said and he turned back to Papa, “she is everything to me Moony, I promise that I will never hurt her or leave her because she is everything that I need in this life” Paddy said to him. I couldn’t believe that Paddy believed that I was already everything to him and smiled as I looked to him, “really I am everything to you already” I asked and he nodded, “of course you are angel, you are the world to me and I will never let you go for nothing or no one” he said to me and I smiled as I walked over to him and kissed him, “well you are everything to me as well Paddy” I said. Papa looked over to us and smiled, “you have my blessing to be with my cub, but you hurt her or upset her and I will make sure that you cannot survive” he said to him.

I went to yell at Papa but Paddy walked over to him and smiled, “of course Moony, I wouldn’t expect any different from you or lily and James” he said to him. Papa smiled and Paddy smirked, “same goes for you with harry, you break his heart Moony and trust me they will not find your body” he said and I laughed as Papa nodded, “I am aware that you have black magic Pads” he said to him. I laughed as Paddy looked around to the others and smirked, “so what else have we got in the family because I don’t think we can just have two werewolves and a grim” Paddy said to them. I watched as they all laughed and walked over to him, Hermione, Ron, Draco and Harry all passed him the papers that we had done and I sat down on papas lap and looked to him, “papa you don’t mind me calling you papa do you because I don’t want you to feel like your replacing mum and dad” I asked and he smiled, “of course I don’t, I am honoured that you call me papa and I know that James and Lily would be happy for you as well” he said and I smiled as I curled up in lap and closed my eyes trying to get some sleep for a change.

Remus POV

I looked down to Pandora and smiled as she curled up in my lap and closed her eyes, I smiled as this was a nice change to her normal behaviour because if this would have been around anyone else she wouldn’t have done this with me, I looked over to Paddy seeing that he was looking at me and smirked as I had to admit that he did look just a little bit jealous of this, I smiled as he opened his mouth and looked to Pandora, “she okay” he asked me. I looked down to her again and smiled as she looked like she was fast asleep, “I think that she is knackered as she has had a busy day” I said and smiled, “she said that she met your grandfather as well” I said to him. Paddy nodded as Draco looked to me, “Arcturus as in the man that was never seen because he didn’t like many people” he asked Paddy. Paddy looked to him and nodded, “yeah, he wasn’t really fond on family either” Paddy explained to him and smirked as Draco looked really confused.

I smirked as I looked to Draco, “I don’t really know him, met him once before he died and that was when he made Pads heir to the black name” I explained and turned to Paddy, “I think that was the name she said when she mentioned it earlier today as well you know that I don’t really like many members of your family” I said. Paddy smiled and nodded, “yeah it was his name, he was the only one in the family not to disown me or call me a traitor for getting into Gryffindor as he said that the black line needed some new blood in it and well he does like Pandora as well, he already said that she is more black than potter which made me laugh” Paddy said to us. I watched as Draco laughed and nodded, “yeah she is more of the black side where Harry is the potter side, mum always said that same as well as Dora can become mean and cruel when she wants to” Draco explained.

I laughed as Harry walked over to me and nodded as he looked to his sister, “she is the darker side to the family and well I am the nicer side, I don’t go straight to bitch when someone say something I don’t like” he said making me looked to him, “oh yeah, people only have one chance with her, well apart from Draco” he said and I smirked, “why is Draco different” I asked and Harry laughed, “because Draco is the only other person here that knows what happened to her and me, I confined in Hermione and well she needed someone which was Draco” Harry said and I sighed, “will you tell us” I asked and he shook his head, “sorry Remy but no” he said to me. I nodded and he laughed, “hell she was able to scare the living shit out of our aunt and uncle with you and Siri” he said to us and Pads laughed, “what do you mean” Pads asked and I nodded wanting to know more.

Harry laughed as he looked to us, “she might have mentioned that we have godparents out there looking after us that are a werewolf and mass murder” Harry said and I laughed as I looked down to her, “she was able to get a better home life with them saying that we would have kill them if they did something to her” I asked and he nodded, “well we might have forgot to mention that Siri was wrongly accused and that you wouldn’t hurt a fly” Harry said to me. I laughed as Pads snorted, “I would happy kill them for her and you and I am sure that everyone in this room would if it came to it” Paddy said to us all and I nodded, “yep” I said as I nodded.

Pads looked to the others and smirked, “looks like this is going to be a good time for us all while we are here” Pads said and I smirked, “well with all of us what do you expect” I said making him laugh. Paddy looked around the room and I noticed that when I looked around I noticed that they all looked really tried. Paddy clapped his hands and looked to me, “alright then, well seeing that Pandora is fast asleep I think it is time for the rest of you to get some sleep as well because we are going to break the locks on Pandora, Harry and Hermione’s magic tomorrow” Paddy said and I smiled as he stood up and walked over to me, “I need everyone well rested” Pads said and bent down, “I have her Moony, we will see you in the morning” he said to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 29/04/2019


	5. Chapter 5

I opened my eyes to find myself laying on Paddy’s chest and frowned as I couldn’t remember getting here or coming to bed, I sighed as it must have been someone to bring me to bed, I moaned as I sat up and looked to him and grinned as I had to admit that when he was asleep he did look a lot younger than he was. I smiled as I leant down so I was closer to him and kissed him, smirking as he moaned into the kiss I was giving him, I felt as he was pulling me closer to him and smiled as this was everything that I wanted in a boyfriend, I felt as paddy wrapped his arms around my waist a little bit tighter and smirked as he pulled over him, so I was now on top of him making me grin, “morning Angel” he said to me with a grin on his face, “well this was a nice way to wake up princess” he mumbled at me, I looked down to him seeing that he was trying to keep his eyes closed without grinning at me. I leaned down again and smirked as I kissed him, laughing as he moaned at me some more, “you are a tease to me little wolf” Paddy said to me.

I grinned as I looked to him, “Little wolf huh” I asked and he nodded, “wellbeing that you have a werewolf inheritance and you will soon come into it, so I thought that it would be a good name for you” he said to me and I smiled as I cuddled down into my man, as I was cuddled into him I sighed, “so how did we get here Paddy because I don’t remember anything” I said to him, Paddy smiled as he turned to me, “I brought you up here after we finished speaking to everyone as you were asleep and I didn’t want to wake you” he said to me.

I smiled as I turned to look at him, “thanks Paddy, that was really nice of you” I said to him, Paddy laughed as he ran his hand through my hair and sighed, “so Hermione and Moony have been looking in the books that you all have and cannot really find anything” he explained and I looked to him, “so what do we do” I asked. Paddy looked to me and smiled, “well this left the dark books to me to look through” Paddy explained and I looked to him, “so would you have any idea how to unlock this being that you have read these” I asked and he smirked, “that I do, I have found the counter curse and something that might help if you will say yes” he said to me.

I looked over to Paddy to see that he was worried about what I was going to say about this, “what would that be Paddy because I don’t want to do something that is going to bring pain to my brother” I said. Paddy looked to me and grinned, “well looking through odd things around the house in Grimmold place and of course speaking to a few people, Albus thinks that he knows everything about you and your brother” Paddy said and I nodded, “yeah annoying so because he is always trying to make my brother do something stupid each year which I have to end up sorting out” I said and he laughed, “so how about we change that, how about we change it so Albus cannot find out anything else” he said and I grinned, “we would be completely out of his way” I said and he nodded, “exactly we will have you two out of the way of him, we can change it so Harry can say no and wont fear the repercussions that normally come his way” Paddy explained to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “so for us to be out of his way, what are you thinking because I cannot think of anything you are Paddy” I said to him, Paddy reached down beside him and smiled as he passed me a book that he must have been reading, “so I am thinking that we can bring your inheritances to the surface early” he explained to me and I sat up so I would be able to read this book more.

I looked down to the book what was in my hands and smiled as this was something that I believed would work, seeing that this was something that I didn’t understand I looked to Paddy and smiled, “is there anything that can go wrong” I asked and he nodded, “there is a chance that this doesn’t work at all and your inheritances leave because we were messing around” he explained and I nodded, “so I would say 50/50” I said. Paddy smirked and looked to me, “I'm not that rusty in this magic, “more like 80/20 in our favour” he said. I smirked and nodded, “sounds like a good plan then Paddy, we would have to speak to the others as well this is something that they would have a say in” I explained and he nodded, “of course, we wouldn’t do this without their guardians say so” he explained. I nodded and turned to him and smiled, “thank you for looking into this for me Paddy” i said and he smiled, “of course” he said to me and I smiled, “so anything bad going to happen to us when this is done” I asked and he smiled, “nothing, it says in the book that it will unbind all the magic that has been put on you which means that it will unlock all the locks on your magic” he said. I smiled and nodded, “alright then, we will explain this to them at breakfast” I said.

Paddy smiled and grabbed the book from me and smiled, “this will show us what to do and how to do it so we are doing it correctly” he said to me and I nodded, “that sounds fine Paddy, like I said I trust you to do this for us” I said to him and he nodded, “alright then Angel” he said to me. I smiled as I cuddled down into him again taking the warmth from him, “thank you again for looking into this, I know that you don’t like this side to your family and I am grateful that you would do this for us” I said to him.  Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “I have always liked the dark side of my magic Pandora, I just don’t like what my parents wanted to do with it” he explained to me.

I turned around so I was facing him and smiled as it was nice for him to speak to me about these things as I wasn’t sure if we would, I put my hands on his chest smiling as he looked to me, “I wasn’t aware of that paddy, I didn’t know that you liked your magic, I thought that you hated all parts of them including the magic” I said to him and Paddy laughed as he shook his head at me making his curls fly around on the pillow, “no I didn’t hate my entire family Pandora and I think that they knew that as well I was still on speaking terms with my brother when we were at school and of course my cousins Narcissa and Andy, but the rest well the left me alone when I was sorted into Gryffindor” he explained to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “I know how it feels Paddy, Harry and I didn’t speak to each other for the 1st half of school in first year because he believed the lies that were spread around about the Slytherin’s” I explained. Paddy looked to me and sighed, “I am sorry that we wasn’t there to tell him it was all lies, the headmaster likes it when the houses don’t speak to each other and are always fighting” he explained. I nodded and looked to him, “are you wanting to go back into the dark side of your magic” I asked wanting to know if he was happy using this side. Paddy smiled and nodded, “I was always the one that was good at this type of magic because I didn’t have the limits like everyone else did, I was the one black to be born with my magic untapped” he admitted to me.

I laughed as I looked to him, “well I think that when you get the chance you will love the Slytherin common room” I said to him and he laughed, “I have limits to this but I wasn’t aware of them at the time like I am now” he said and I nodded, “how did you find your limit as I would like to know my own limits when it comes to my wand less and parcel magic” I said and he sighed as he looked to me, “it took your dad back when we were in school to make sure that it didn’t corrupt me when I would use it” Paddy admitted. I smiled as I looked to him and kissed him, “well this time you have all of us and I know that it won’t corrupt you” I explained to him.

Paddy smiled as he nodded, “well I think that this is a great idea because I will never lose you” he said making me laugh, “Well I am sure that people will have different ideas when all of this comes out” Paddy said. I grinned as I cuddled into him again and moaned as he moved, “Paddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “sorry angel but we have a busy morning ahead of us, so do you want to go into the shower first or me” he asked and I sighed as I got up out of the bed and walked over to the wardrobe grabbing some clean clothes and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on.

 

I put my clothes on the side and turned around so I could see the bedroom, I walked back out of the bathroom and leant against the doorframe and smirked as Paddy was bending down looking for something to wear. I chuckled as I had to admit that he was hot stood there in his boxers  bending over looking for something to wear, “you could always just wear your boxers because well your hot stood like that” I said to him and he turned around, “am I now Angel” he asked and I just smirked as I looked to him, “I am going to shower first and then get some breakfast, want to come and join me in the shower as I am sure that there is room for two” I said to him.

Paddy grinned as he grabbed the clothes he wanted and followed me into the bathroom, I watched as he placed the clothes down on the side with mine and smiled as he turned to face me, “so what are you going to do with me like this” he asked and I grinned as I waved my hand shutting the bathroom door and grinned, “I am sure between the both of us here we can think of something to do in the shower” I said grinning as he moaned at me, “Dora” he said and I walked over to him and smirked as he pulled me to him, I leant up kissing him smiling as he kissed me back. I felt as Paddy pulled back from me and smiled, “you shower first and then I will go after you” he said and I sighed as I knew that he was going to be the gentlemen and wait for me to do something first, I grabbed the bottom off my shirt and pulled it up off me, seeing that I now had nothing covering my top half, I coughed and watched as Paddy turned around to face me, I smirked as he was looking at me with a hungry look and I knew that he would now do something about it; I threw the shirt I was holding at him and smirked, “so” I said and laughed as he got up from the chair and walked over to me and picked me up.

I wrapped my legs around his waist and smiled as he walked into the shower with me, I grinned as I leant down peppering kisses over his neck turning him on more and more and doing it so he would be able to still see where he was going, I felt as I hit the wall and couldn’t help the moan to come from me as he pushed me into the wall making me want more and more from him, “paddy” I said and he looked to me and grinned, “that was for throwing your shirt at me tease” he said.

I grinned as I grabbed his shoulders keeping him here so he wouldn’t be able to leave and pushed him under the water and smiled as he was now all wet, I grinned and looked to him, “might as well take boxers off now, I mean you don’t have a shower with clothes on” I said to him and grinned, “here let me help you” I said and grabbed the band of his boxers and pushed them off him. Paddy moaned as he pushed his head into my shoulder making me grin at him, “better Paddy” I asked. Paddy nodded and pulled the rest of my clothes off me and grinned at me as he went to kissing my chest making me moan at him, I pulled his face up to look at me and looked to him, “what you waiting for Paddy because I am not going to tell you twice” I said to him, Paddy smirked as he picked me up again and pushed me into the wall of the shower, I felt as the water was hitting us both and I grinned as I felt he was happy to see me.

Paddy grinned as he lined himself up with me and pushed himself into me moaning as he filled me up, I held on to his shoulders as he braced himself on the wall and started to move, “Pandora” he said and I looked to him, “Paddy please, don’t tease me because I will make your day a living hell” I said to him.

Paddy laughed as he looked to me and nodded, “well we wouldn’t want that, I wouldn’t want my princess to be wound up for the rest of the day” he said to me, I smirked as went to fucking me in the shower, I couldn’t help the moan to come from me as he was getting faster and I looked to him and nodded, I knew that I wanted the release as much as he did and smiled as Paddy pushed his hand down between the both of us and began to play with me, I bucked against hand as he was getting a little bit faster with his moves and it was beginning to make me moan a little bit louder, “PADDY please don’t tease me” I said to him and couldn’t help the shout that came from me as I came at the same time as he did.

Paddy looked to me and smirked, “well I think that we are going to have fun finding places to have sex, I am sure that we can do it all over the manor which will annoy certain people in this manor” he said to me and I laughed as he pulled himself out of me and looked down waving his hand over my stomach which I was happy for as I didn’t want any children yet. Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “so then my beautiful princess” he said and I smiled as I grabbed the shampoo from the side and went to washing my hair as it would need washing being that I stuck products in it to make sure that it would stay as it should, I smiled as Paddy pulled my hand out of my hair, “let me” he said and went to washing it himself which was nice for me. I smiled as I leant back into him as he was behind me and grinned as he looked down to me, “what” he asked and I smirked, “what do you think people will do when they find out about us” I asked and he looked down to me, “I don’t care Pandora what they do as you are everything to me, I am just happy that I have you and I will deal with anyone that has a problem with it” he said to me and I smiled as he washed the shampoo out of our hair and turned me to him, “I love you and that is all we need angel” he said.

I grinned as I looked to him, “your right, I love you more than anything in the world you know that Paddy” I said kissing him, I laughed as Paddy looked to me, “of course I do hunny” he said and I watched as he walked out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his body. I noticed that he walked out with a smirk on his face, I laughed as I got out of the shower and grabbed the two towels that were on the side and wrapped one around my hair so my hair wouldn’t drip everywhere and wrapped the other towel around my body, I walked over to the mirror and wiped off the condensation off and grabbed the make-up bag that was on the side. I went to putting on some make-up, deciding that I would have some fun with Paddy while he couldn’t do anything about it, I did my eyes in a smoky black, I put some foundation on to make sure that I covered the freckles that I had and smiled as something was missing, I reached down into the bag and grabbed the red matte lipstick I had, I applied it to my lips as I looked into the mirror, “prefect” I said.

I pulled my hair out of the towel and looked in the mirror to see that my hair was going curly, I reached over and grabbed the hair brush and the curlers as I decided that I would wear my hair curly today, I plugged the curlers in and went to curling my hair so it was in ringlets, which was one of the things I always liked about my hair as it was the one style that stayed without any of the product I would use to keep my hair straight as my brother and I did get the potter hair which meant that it didn’t like to co-operate.

I walked over to the side of the bathroom where I put my clothes and quickly got dressed into a pair of black leather pants that tied up on the sides with lace that I knew would make Paddy go insane and grabbed the red and black guns and roses shirt I had brought while shopping, I pulled it on looking in the mirror to see what I looked like, seeing that I looked hot I smirked, “he’s going to wish that he doesn’t tease me for long” I said more to myself as I walked out of the bedroom. Seeing my brother I grinned as he looked to me, “I thought that I could hear Siri laughing as he walked past the bedroom earlier, he being mean again” he said to me and I just smirked as I looked to him, “just something he said to me this morning is all, how did you know it was something mean” I asked and he smirked, “because you look like that and with Albus in the house again with Molly and Arthur he is going to have to keep his hands to himself” he said to me and I smirked.

I turned to him and smiled, “so have you and papa spoken yet” I asked as we walked into the kitchen, Harry looked to me and shook his head, “no, should he have” he asked me and I smiled as I shook my head. I heard as someone banged there head on the table and I as I noticed that it was Paddy, I sat down at the breakfast table and smirked as I noticed that Albus was looking at me, “I see your Slytherin side is coming out Pandora” he said to me and I laughed, “well what do you expect when we are in a den of lions, you know that Dray and I are the only ones here that are and well we do have to make sure that we are not out shined” I said.

Draco walked in and sat at the table putting his head on the table making me smirk, “coffee please” he mumbled at us, I laughed as I over to him, “long night” I asked and he nodded, “yep” he said making me laugh, “well there is something’s that I wish to speak to you about when we have five” I asked and he nodded, “sure Dora, let me have coffee and some food” he said to me. I nodded and turned my attention to Paddy and smirked trying to hide the smirk, “you alright, you seem like something has gotten your voice because you are normally more talkative than this in the mornings Paddy” I asked and he smiled as he looked to me, “long night is all Dora, as I am sure you are aware that I was rudely woken up this morning” he lied and I smirked as Molly tutted at him, “you shouldn’t keep woman around all night now you have kids in the manor Sirius, what would have happened if Pandora or even Harry walked in on you at all” Molly said and I smirked as I looked to Paddy, “I would have been under him moaning” I whispered making Papa choke on his coffee as he looked to me with a look on his face, I smirked as I turned my attention back to Molly, “Paddy doesn’t have a girlfriend Molly, he doesn’t go out to meet anyone and well I don’t think that people are going to want to come here” I said to her and Paddy looked to me, “what would you know of relationships Pandora, your Papa and I are making sure that you never date or even go near a guy” he said to me. I laughed as I laid my head down on Drays shoulder making him laugh as he wrapped his arm around my waist and grinned, “shows that Albus and the others didn’t notice that we are together” he said to them.

I noticed that Paddy looked pissed and I smiled as I pushed my foot into the gap between his legs and smirked as he jumped, paddy looked over to me and frowned. I smiled as I pushed my foot further to him and smiled as he began to rub the top of my foot, I looked to Paddy and smiled, “you know that you will always be the number one guy in my life right” I said and he nodded, “I know, I thought that you would tell your Papa and I that you have a boyfriend” he said to me. I knew that he was pissed and I smiled as Molly walked over with some breakfast and smiled as she placed the plate down in front of me and I smiled as I looked to her, “thanks Molly, but you know that you don’t have to feed us right” I said to her and she smiled, “I like cooking for a big family and it is nice to do it again now there are a lot of us” she explained to me.

I smiled as I look to the plate and frowned as for some reason I wasn’t hungry, I looked back to them all and smiled “well it is nice to have you here” I said to her, I pushed the plate back and smiled, “I'm not really very hungry at the moment” I said and Molly looked to me, “are you ill or coming down with something” she asked and I laughed, “no I am not ill Molly, there is something that I need to speak to you about” I said and she nodded, “okay” she said and I turned to Paddy, “is Hermione, Ron and Charlie still here” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, I’ll call them down stairs” he said and I smiled as he turned around in the chair and smirked “HERMIONE CAN YOU COME TO THE KITCHEN WITH THE OTHERS, WE ALL NEED A CONVERSATION” Paddy shouted making me laugh.

Papa sighed and looked to him, “she does that because you do” he said to Paddy and I just smirked as they all walked in and looked to me, “what” Hermione said and I smiled, “I think that we need to explain what has been going on and well we need to speak to you all about something’s that we need to do” I explained and she nodded. Molly smiled as she saw Charlie, “Charlie you’re here, I didn’t think that you wanted to be around us” she said and he nodded, “well Dora called and being that she is a fellow snake I came” he said to her and I smiled, “so Paddy said that Papa and Hermione have been looking through the books for this counter curse and they said that they couldn’t find anything to help us with our little problem” I said and she nodded, “we have been and we have both agreed that the magic used on us was all dark, the spells and counter charms in our books are all to light” Hermione said and Papa sighed, “what we need is dark magic to help us” Papa explained to us.

I nodded and smiled, “yeah paddy explained it to me” I said and noticed that Molly was looking at us and frowned, “what don’t I know” she asked us, I looked to her and sighed, “Molly did you know that my brother and I can speak to snakes” I asked and she nodded, “yeah Ron mentioned it to us via letter when you were all in your second year” she said and I laughed, “doesn’t surprise me” I said and smiled, “well it turns out that Harry and I have a high magical core which has been binded” I explained and she looked pissed, “who in the hell has been binding magic on kids” she asked and I laughed, “who do you think has been binding our magic” I asked.

Molly sighed as she looked to everyone else, “is there anyone else that he has done this to” Molly asked and I smirked as Hermione held her hand up, “me, it turns out that I am a seer and quite a powerful one at that, he has binded my magical side so I cannot get to it but I think that the twins magical cores are higher” she explained making Molly frown, “turns out that he bound half our magical core and bound our parcel and wand less magic as well” I explained and Ron frowned, “but you can use your wand less magic Pandora, I have seen it being used” Ron explained. I nodded and smiled, “because I am the older twin I have been able to excess my wand less as Harry doesn’t use his” I said.

Ron looked to me and nodded, I knew that he didn’t understand what I was saying to him, I sighed and smiled as he grinned, “alright then” he said to me. I nodded and turned to Molly, “so we  have to use the dark magic to get this sorted” I explained to her, Molly looked to me and frowned, “who are we going to get to do that because there is no one that will touch that” she said and I laughed as Paddy smirked, “I can unlock there magical sides, that isn't a problem” he said to her and smirked as she looked confused, “but you don’t use your magic like that, Albus said that you turned your back on your black family magic” Molly said. Paddy snarled and looked to her, “no I didn’t, I was thrown out because the headmaster was meddling in our affairs” Paddy snarled and I got up walking over to him, I put my hands on his shoulders and smiled, “Calm down Paddy” I said and he nodded.

Papa looked to him and smiled, “the unbinding ritual that is in the black book” he asked and Paddy nodded, “it is the only black magic that is going to be strong enough to break through this” he explained and Papa sighed, “what about its hold it has on you Pads, you haven’t used your magic like this since school and I worry about you as prongs isn't here to help” Papa said, I smiled as Paddy got up and walked over to him, “well I have spoken to Pandora this morning when I walked past her room and she said that she will be the anchor for me like James was back in the day” Paddy explained. Papa looked to me and sighed, “you do know that this is going to be hard on your body, it is going to hurt like a bitch and we don’t even know if this is going to work in the end” he said and I smirked, “well it will if we unbind all the magic he has locked up on the three of us Papa” I explained to him.

Papa looked to me and sighed, “meaning” he asked and I smiled, “meaning that it will unlock all the magic put on our cores and of course the wand less and Parsel magic as well” I explained to him, Papa looked over to Paddy and sighed, “you want to bring the inheritances in the twins and Hermione out early” Papa asked. Molly looked to us and frowned, “why only you three” she asked and I smiled, “because we need guardians to say yes” I explained. She smiled and nodded, “alright well you can do this to Ron as I believe he said that he has an inheritance” Molly said.

 I nodded, “yeah he found out with us at the same time” I said and she smiled, “we don’t mind” she said, I nodded and looked around to the other, “it is time that Albus isn't the one controlling everyone and is behind a step for a change” I said to them all. Harry smirked and nodded, “you’re on, it is about time he doesn’t have a step up on us” Harry said. I smirked as I turned to Hermione, “you don’t have to mione, we are not going to make you do something that you’re not happy or confortable with” I explained to her, Hermione smiled and walked over to me, “don’t worry about me, I am stronger than I look” she said.

I nodded and turned my attention to Ron, “your parents said that you can, it’s up to you now” I said and he smiled, “this is going to be fun” he said and I laughed as Draco walked over to me and smiled, “mum and dad already said yeah, mum knows the spell and said it will be fine” Dray explained. I nodded and turned to Paddy, “looks like this is all down to you now” I said to him and he smirked, “well as we all have the permission, why don’t we do this now” he said to us all. I smiled, “I think that is a good idea, Paddy lead the way because I know that you don’t want this done in the living room” I explained.

Paddy smirked as he looked to me and nodded, “right come on then” he said to us and I noticed that Molly, Arthur and Charlie all got up, “we are going to make sure that we can do this right and not have to go back to the drawing board because I have a feeling that Albus is going to know what we are doing” he said to me. I smiled and turned to Paddy, “come on then” I said and with that Paddy walked down some halls where we would be hidden from Albus and the others which made me smile. I noticed that Paddy stopped and placed his hand on the wall and smirked, “so this is the ritual room which every manor has to a dark family, being that I am a black this room was one that appeared along with some others that require a Black to get into” Paddy explained and turned to us, “which mean that I am the only one who can get in here for the moment” he explained. Everyone nodded and we walked into a room which I had to admit made me smirk, the room was black and in the centre of the floor was a gold circle that had symbols on the floor.

Paddy turned to Molly, Arthur, Papa and Charlie, “in the corner there is some candles, I need you to pick them up and place them on the floor at each corner of the circle” Paddy explained and Molly nodded, “alright” she said and Paddy smiled as he looked to us, “you 5 are going to stand in the circle and not move while I do this” Paddy said and I nodded, “what about me” I asked and he smiled, “you are going to bind yourself to me” he said and I nodded, “this isn't going to do anything in regards to my magic and inheritance” I asked and he smiled, “no it won’t, all this is doing is binding you to me so I don’t lose control over the magic I haven’t used in a while” Paddy said.

I nodded and walked over to him and took his hands, I watched as he smiled and began to chant something I didn’t recognise, “obligat aliquem ad alium solus solus est, fac ut non amisit potestatem” he said and I felt as my magic linked with his and I smiled, “wow” I said and Paddy laughed, “now this will tingle” he said and I nodded as I walked back into the circle. Paddy smiled and looked to the others, “you cannot interfere once this has been started” he said and they nodded, “alright” they said and Paddy smiled, “do you mind” he asked an di laughed as I clicked my fingers and all the candles lit, I smirked as Paddy grabbed the book and looked to us, “ready” he asked and we all nodded.

Paddy smiled and looked to me as he winked, I rolled my eyes and he started to chant the words that were on the page, “Me puer naturae. Et osculatus est luna. Da vocem libertatis. Vide a animam meam.” Paddy said and I felt as my magic was unlocking and I looked over to my brother to see that he was the same, I fell to my knees and Paddy looked to me and chanted again making me scream out which I noticed I wasn’t the only one, “Pandora” Paddy said and I shook my head, “keep going” I said, Paddy nodded and chanted this once more and I smirked as I felt the lock come off and I smiled, “thanks” I said and pulled my strength together to get up. I got out of the circle and noticed that Paddy caught me and smiled, “are you okay” he asked making me nod.

We walked back out of the ritual room and I turned to see that Papa had Harry, Charlie had Hermione, Molly was holding up Ron and Arthur was doing the same for Draco, “I need to sleep” I said and he smiled, “come on you can sleep in my room, I want to keep an eye on you anyway” Paddy said making me nod, “thanks Paddy” I said and closed my eyes.

-x-

I woke up and noticed that I was in bed and sighed as I got up, I moaned as I looked around to see that Paddy was sat in the chair and looked like he had fallen to sleep, I reached over and gently woke him, “Paddy” I said to him, smiling as he woke up and smiled as he looked to me, “are you okay” he asked me. I looked to him and smiled, “of course I am Paddy” I said and looked to him, “what about you, I was worried about you using this type of magic” I explained to him and he just laughed. Paddy smiled, “I am and I promise that I will come to you if there are any problems” he said and I pushed myself up and smiled, “thank you” I said to him and smirked as I looked to him, “see I am fine Paddy, so please stop with the worried look” I asked.

Paddy smiled and got up off the chair and walked over to the bed where I was sat and smirked, “do you feel any different since we have done this” he asked and I shook my head, “not really, do you know if it worked at all” I asked and he smiled, “it will take a couple of hours to settle and then we can go from there” he explained and smiled, “it is always different with everyone but we should know what is happening with you in the next 24 to 48 hours” he explained to me. I nodded and smiled as he moved my hair from my face, “you worried me when you blacked out Pandora, I thought that something went wrong” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “sorry, I didn’t know I would do that Paddy, I thought that I would have just been fine” I said and grinned, “well this is normal for me and my brother being that we are always the ones that are different” I explained to him. Paddy nodded and I got up and smiled, “come on I need some food and I am sure that Papa and the others want to make sure that I am fine” I said and he laughed, “always thinking with that stomach of yours aren’t you angel” he said making me grin at him.

We got of the bed and I smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist as I knew that he was worried still and grinned, “come on” he said and we walked down the hallway where I heard voices and some of them sounded worried about me. I walked into the kitchen and looked around seeing that everyone was there and smiled as everyone was looking to me apart from my brother.

I grinned as my brother looked up and smiled, “hey your awake” he said and I nodded, “yeah, you okay because you look upset” i asked making him laugh, “I think we should be asking you that, you were the one that blacked out Dora” he said and I sighed, “I was the only one that blacked out” I asked making him nod, “yep, no one else did” he said to me. I sighed as I sat down and smiled, “I am okay, I feel a little hot and sick but apart from that nothing for you to worry about” I said. Harry smiled and looked to Paddy, “looks like it didn’t work then because I don’t feel any different” he said and Paddy smirked, “you still have 24 to 48 hours before we go there” he explained.

I smirked as Molly walked over to me and smiled, “here you need to eat, I have got the others to eat so you are the only one left” she said to me, I looked down to the food and sighed as the smell was really making me feel sick and that was when I knew that there was something wrong because I knew my body all over.

I felt as I began to get hotter than I was and couldn’t help the growl as I felt like something was trying to get free from me and it was something that I wanted to stop, I pushed the plate away from me and smiled as Molly looked confused, “is everything okay Pandora, it isn't like you to say no to food” she asked and I smiled, “I'm just not hungry is all Molly, but thank you for making me something to eat” I said and papa looked to me, “Pandora” papa said and I shook my head, “I really don’t feel too well and I think that something is wrong papa” I explained and he looked to me, “what do you mean” he asked me and I looked to him "I feel like my body is on fire” I said and Paddy looked to me, “Pandora please tell me that you are okay, you have gone deathly red like it is boiling in here and I can tell you that it really isn't that hot in here” he said to me.

I got up from the chair and walked over to Papa and sighed as I climbed into his lap and moaned, “I don’t feel to good, I feel really hot and like something is clawing at me from the inside” I explained and looked to Paddy, “is this the spell we did” I asked and he put his hand to my head and swore, “Moony she is really hot, I need to cool her down now before this gets worse” Paddy said to him and I felt as Papa put his hand to my head and sighed, “well she is hotter than normal” he said and Paddy sighed, “I didn’t think that this would make her ill” Paddy said and papa put the cup down and looked to me, “Pandora I need you to look at me” Papa said.

I opened my eyes and looked to him, “does it hurt in your stomach like something is pulling your organs” he asked me and I nodded as I nestled down in Papa trying to make myself feel a little better, I could see that my brother was worried about me and I turned to my Papa, “what’s wrong with me” I asked and sighed, “I thought that the spell was supposed to bring the inheritance in me forward not make me sick” I said.  Papa looked to me and smiled, “I think that this is your inheritance Pandora” Papa said and smiled, “because this is something that I go through each month and your showing the same signs hunny” he said to me.

I nodded as I looked to him and smiled as Paddy looked over to me, “come on sweetie, we need to cool you down otherwise you’re going to get hotter and that isn't a good thing sweetie” Paddy explained to me as he looked to Papa and nodded. I watched as Papa got up with me in his arms and turned to Paddy, “they need to stay away otherwise she will attack” Papa said making me worry over what was going to happen, I smiled as Paddy looked to me and smiled, “don’t worry” he said to me and turned to Harry, “keep them in the bottom of the house Harry and do not come up stairs” Paddy said and smiled, “there is a room that has been made for Moony in the attic which will be safe for them as they can be free in there with no worries about being interrupted” he explained to him.

Harry I could admit did look worried about me and I wanted to say something but knew that I wouldn’t be able to as I would just cry out in pain, I noticed that he smiled as I caught his attached and nodded as he looked to Papa, “keep her safe and make sure that she comes out of this in one piece” Harry said to Papa and smirked, “I don’t think that I can live a quiet life without my pain in the ass twin sister” he said making Papa and Paddy both laugh.

I felt as Papa came to a stop and I opened my eyes to see that I was somewhere that I didn’t recognise and wondered why I didn’t know that this was around, I was itching to ask why we didn’t know this was here but the pain was too much as I cried out more as the pain was getting more painful, I felt as Papa pulled me tighter to him and walked into a room with me and smiled, “this will help, Pads made this for me because I don’t like to be out with others and well I think that this will be more than fine for the three of us” Papa said to me. I looked around the room and smiled as this place was beautiful, the room looked like it was a forest as there was grass on the floor and trees all around which made me think that I was outside.

I knew that this would be the perfect place for me with this inheritance and I knew that when the time came that this would be a good place for me to spend time with Papa and Paddy when I got used to my inheritance, I smiled as Paddy walked over to us and smiled as he looked to papa, “you’re going to have to place her down and let her get through this” Paddy said and Papa nodded as he placed me down on the floor and smiled, “this is going to hurt a lot, but I promise you that I will be here all the time” Papa said to me and I nodded as he stood back and I felt as the pain coursed through me again but I knew that Papa was right this was going to hurt.

I felt as my bones moved under my skin and I couldn’t help but scream out as this was the worse pain that I had ever felt and it was something that I wouldn’t wish on anyone. I felt as I arched into the pain and I knew that I was going to be a wimp about this as I looked up, “PAPA” I screamed and felt hands on me. I looked up to him and smiled as he was sat down in front of me so I was the only person he could see and smiled, “I need you to breathe with me Pandora, in and out little one, in and out”  he said and I nodded doing as he asked.

I felt as the pain was now getting worse as it was now starting to burn making me cry, “its burning Papa” I sobbed and papa smiled, “I need you to give into the pain Pandora, I need you to let yourself change because I promise that in the end it will be worth it as your change and the pain will stop” Papa aid and smiled, “I will change and be with you every step of the way” he said to me. I nodded and looked up to see that he had changed into a proper wolf and I couldn’t help but smile through the pain that I was feeling.

I took the option to make the change as I knew that papa would be with me all the way and closed my eyes, feeling my inner wolf and knowing that she would know what to do; I let her take charge and felt as something happened and something changed. I looked down as I placed my hands on the floor and screamed out which I now noticed sounded like a howl instead of my normal scream. I noticed that as I looked down again I watched as my hands turned into paws which were white and I knew that I had turned into a wolf for the first time and Papa was right the pain was gone.

I looked around in my new eyes and smiled as everything was so much brighter than it was normally and I could see things that I didn’t think I would be able to, I looked around the room and noticed that there was animals around and I also could hear the animals as well which I had to admit did confuse me as I believed that we were inside not outside. I heard a low growl and looked up to see that Papa was keeping close to me and I smiled as I went to stand up as I wanted to make sure that I was able to move around. Feeling a little bit wobbly I went to move but noticed that Papa was beside me and put his head to me making sure that I wouldn’t fall or hurt myself. I heard as he growled but I knew that I wasn’t in trouble as for some reason I knew that it was to make sure that I was alright as I got used to being on four paws.

Seeing that I wasn’t alone I looked around the place I was in and noticed that Padfoot was staying away from me which confused me as I couldn’t understand why he was keeping his distance from me, I went to move but noticed that I could hear growling and turned around to see that my papa was growling at Padfoot. Seeing that he was different as well I realised that he was worried over me and smiled as I knew that he was making sure that Paddy wasn’t going to do anything bad, I sat back down and grinned as he walked over to me and began to lick me making me sit down and howl as I pushed my head into his fur wanting more attention from my father.

I heard a growl and I looked up to see that Paddy was making his way over to us and I couldn’t help the growl to come from me which confused me as I knew that he was my mate and well I did want him around me, I felt as papa pushed me behind him and growled at someone else which I knew wouldn’t be paddy which confused me, I looked around and couldn’t see anything or anyone else and it did make me wonder what it was that he was growling at I turned my attention back to Papa and followed where he was looking, which was Paddy as he was once again slowly making his way to me.

I wanted to go to him but I couldn’t as there was something stopping me, it wasn’t until I stopped and realised that it was the bond I had with my father and it was this that was making me stop padding over to Paddy. I watched as Paddy was getting closer to me and Papa was getting protective again as he was trying to keep me where I was and I knew that I would have to play this one by ear, I went to walk forward as I wanted to know if I would be able to walk over to him, when I heard papa growl again and this time it was at me making me stay where I was. I howled as I moved so I was now laid down under his legs and began nipping at his paws wanting his forgiveness.

I watched as Paddy was slowly made his way over to us again and this time he was able to make it in front of Papa and I, I watched as he laid down on the floor and purred towards me which made me wonder what he was doing as this was something that was all new to me. I wanted to ask but then I felt papa lean down and pick me up by my neck and walked the rest of the way over to paddy, he laid me down next to him and howled at him which made me howl back at him wanting to make sure he knew I was happy to be put with him.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me and nipped at my neck making me growl at him and try to get my own back, I jumped on him making him yelp and run away from me which was fun for me as i knew that I would get used to having paws as he was making me run around after him, I grinned as I knew that he was doing this because he wanted me to get used to now being a wolf and if needed I would be able to run away. I got up and ran after him making sure that he wasn’t getting away from me and smiled as I looked back to see that papa was watching me and paddy which was nice as I knew that he was making sure that everything was okay and that I was okay.

After an hour of playing with Paddy as he was making me chase him around and get me use to seeing with my new eyes, I felt as I was getting tired from all of this and slowly made my way back over Papa and pawed at him wanting to be closer to him as I was tried and wanted to sleep. Papa moved and I walked around him curling up in the space next to him and I closed my eyes as I knew that I was safe, falling to sleep with papa and Paddy close to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 04/05/2019


	6. Chapter 6

I woke up to find myself in bed and moaned as my whole body hurt like anything, I felt like bones had been rearranged so much that I felt sick, I sat up seeing that I was me again but my clothes had been ruining making me sigh, “I liked them trousers as well” I moaned more to myself than anyone else, I felt as there were people in the room and frowned as I didn’t remember being able to do that, I looked over to see that Papa was walking towards me and smiled as he bent down and looked to me, “how are you feeling this morning hunny, you have been out  for a while” he said to me. I moaned as I looked to him and pouted, “sore and tired papa” I said to him and Paddy walked over to me and smiled as he wrapped a blanket around me, “come on angel, let’s get you showered and changed” he said and smiled, “then I am sure that Moony here will get you some food and a pain potion to help you feel a little better” he said to me.

I nodded as Paddy helped me up and smiled, “come on we will run a bath for you, I think a shower is too much for you at the moment” Paddy said to me, I nodded and looked to papa, “just so you are aware Papa, your wolf is now a wolf and your darker than me I think” I explained and he looked shocked, “wow, I didn’t think that I would be able to do that. I believed that I would be stuck as an old fashioned werewolf for the rest of my life” he said to me. I smiled as Paddy walked me to the bathroom and locked the door so I wouldn’t be spoken to by anyone else for the meantime. I smiled as Paddy put me down on the toilet and smiled, “give me a second to run the bath for you princess and then we will get you in there” he said.

I smiled as I looked over to Paddy as he was getting the bath ready and I smiled as he really was caring for me, I knew that he was feeling bad about this, I looked to him and smiled, “thank you for doing this, I know at the moment you might feel like you have done something horrible” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he turned around and walked over to me, he ran his hand through my hair and smiled, “come on let’s get you into the bath princess, I have added lavender to the bath for you so it will help with the pain in your muscles” he said to me. I nodded and smiled as he helped me up. Paddy looked to me and smiled, “do you want me to help you” he asked and I nodded, “please Paddy everything is so sore and I feel like someone is jumping on my bones” I said and he smiled, “come on then little one” he said and helped me pull my clothes from me. I couldn’t help the sigh to come from me as he helped me into the bath, “Pandora” Paddy said and I looked to him, “I don’t like this feeling Paddy, I feel like that it makes me useless and not able to do anything” I said and he smiled, “you’re not useless Pandora” he said and I looked to him, “I know but you know that I don’t like to feel useless” I said to him.

Paddy ran his hand through my hair and smiled, “I promise that it will get better, Moony used to be like this to begin with but over the months it got better for him, it also helped that he had people like you do angel” he said to me. I grinned as he ran the hot water over my body making me smile, “thanks Paddy for being there for me, I know that papa didn’t really like you there last night” I said to him and he laughed as I looked to him, “I really didn’t think that papa could growl at you that much” I said and he nodded as he smirked, “don’t worry about your papa and I princess, Moony and Padfoot get along more than you think” he said and I smirked, “well I take it Moony is being protective over what is his then” I asked and he smiled, “of course he is angel, I would do anything for you to and you know that” he said to me.

Paddy helped me out of the bath and passed me come jogging bottoms and one of his shirts and smiled, “trust me Pandora, you are not going to want anything that is going to be to restricting on you” he explained to me, I smiled as I nodded and took the clothes from him and walked over to the bed in the bedroom, I sat down so I could get dressed into these so I was more comfortable. I smiled as Paddy walked back over to me and bent down as he wrapped the blanket around me again and smiled, “there you go, all better” he said to me, I smiled as he helped me up and wrapped his arm around my waist so I didn’t fall, we walked downstairs into the kitchen where I noticed that Papa, Hermione, Draco and the others were sat and smiled as Harry rushed over to me, Paddy pulled me over to the chair and smiled as I sat down and leant against Paddy for support. Harry walked over to me and smiled as he bent down putting his hands on my shoulders, “Dora, please tell me that you are okay, you had me worried when I heard you scream earlier” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him and nodded, “of course I am Harry, you know me” I said to him, I knew that he would only worry about me if I told him the truth and it something that I didn’t really want to speak about, I frowned as he growled at me making me look at him, “you don’t need to pretend with me Dora, you’re not at school where you need to be guarded with everyone” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, deciding that I would be honest with him, “no I am not okay Harry, my body is on fire and I feel like I am going to fall over which is hard for me as you know that I am used to dealing with this sort of stuff on my own” I said to him. I felt as Paddy wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “it will go soon, this is normal from what we looked into for when we were with your papa” Paddy explained and I smiled, “thanks Paddy” I said and grinned as Papa walked over to me and place some food down in front of me, he smiled as he passed me a potion as well, “it will help sweetheart, the pain will go and you should be able to eat” he said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, “thanks papa” I said and took the potion from him, I popped the top off and drank the potion down in one, as I pulled a face at it, Paddy smiled as he took the empty potion bottle and pulled the plate towards me, “come on you need to eat sweetie” Paddy said to me, I sighed as I looked over to Molly and smiled, “I am sorry if I scared people, I didn’t think that this was going to hurt me that quickly” I said and smiled as Molly walked over to me and smiled, “don’t worry about it Pandora, we are all protective over you and your brother, we knew that this would happen, just not this fast” she explained to me. I smirked as I looked to her, “I'm just sorry that it happened like that, I didn’t think it was going to make me scream out  in that much pain” I said and she laughed, “don’t worry so much about it” she said making me nod.

Molly smiled as she looked to me, “well please eat something Pandora, your thin enough as it is” she said to me and I looked down to the plate of food making a face at it. Paddy smiled and picked me up placing me on his lap and smiled, “come on we will share that way I know you are eating something other than giving it bad looks” he said and I knew that he needed me close to him.

Papa looked to me and smiled as he tapped the plate, “I want half of it eaten please cub then you can go to sleep” he said to me, I nodded and began to start picking at the breakfast that was pulled in front of me, I ate a few mouth full of the food and pushed the plate back not wanting anymore, I leant back against paddy and shook my head, “can I sleep now please” I asked and he smiled, “of course princess, you want to go upstairs where you can lay down” he asked me and I shook my head, I turned around his in arms and pushed my head into his neck as I closed my eyes falling to sleep for a change without any nightmares.

SIRIUS POV

I looked down to her and couldn’t help the smile to come to my face as I finally had my girl and she was everything that I wanted in my life, Remus and Moony were happy for me to be with her as Moony had given her to me last night which I was over the moon with as I wasn’t sure what was going to happen to begin with. I smiled as I thought back to when I saw Dora change into a wolf and grinned as she was a pure white as a wolf, I knew that she was an alpha wolf as well as she was a little bit smaller than Moony but I knew that she was still only a cub in werewolf terms.

l know that when the time comes she would be the one that would be able to take over from Remus and I knew that he was proud about it as well, I smiled as I ran my hand through her hair and smirked as she mumbled something and cuddled into me some more, I heard someone cough and I looked up to see that Molly and she was looking at me, “I believe you lied to me Sirius Black and for that I am not happy with you” she said to me and I looked to her and frowned as I couldn’t for the life of me figure out what it was that she was going on about, “what are you on about woman” I asked and she smirked as she sat down in front of me and looked to the kids, “don’t you have homework to get sorted” she asked and I smirked as they all nodded and left the kitchen. Charlie smiled as he turned to me, “when she wakes let me know, I am needed to go back to work soon and I want to make sure that she is okay” Charlie said to me. I smiled and nodded.

Molly turned her attention back to me and smirked, “seeing that Albus isn't here to yell at me for pushing this, are you dating your god-daughter aren’t you”  she asked and I knew that I would have to lie to her to get her off my scent, I went to speak but noticed that she growled at me, “DO NOT LIE TO ME SIRIUS”  Molly shouted at me and I turned to see that Remy was trying not to laugh at Molly shouting at me, she smiled as she turned to me, “Dora and Harry are also our family Sirius and whether you like it or not they are always going to be protected by their brothers” she said to me, I sighed as I looked to her, “she is my soul mate Molly, she went to the bank with the others and they found out that they have soul mates as well” I said and she smiled, “well it is about time that she realised that she was special, I would advise not telling Albus because he is trying to get the twins killed” she said and I heard as Moony and I growled at the same time when she said this.

Remy and I looked to her and growled, “Excuse me” we said and she sighed as she turned to us, “Albus doesn’t want the twins to survive taking him on, you do know this don’t you” Molly asked us and we shook our heads, “no he told Prongs and Lily that they would survive this, that they would be hailed as the two that defeated him” I said. Molly laughed as she looked to us, “no” she said and I moaned, “so what did he say to you then” I asked and she smirked, “he wants them to die which is why he is trying to keep you and Remus away from the twins” she said. Remy looked to her and frowned, “but why, why is he trying to keep us away from them” Remy asked and she sat down, “because he is aware that you two are there soul mates” she said and smiled, “as Lily and James knew as well” she said to us.

I looked over to Remy to see that he had the same look on his face as mine and I turned to her, “what” I asked and she smiled, “they knew that you were there’s” she said and I smiled, “prongs knew that she was mine” I said and Molly smiled as she nodded, “yeah they did” she said. I smiled as I looked down to Pandora and smiled. Molly coughed and I turned my attention back to her, “I was told to give you both this letter when you had admitted that you had feelings for her” she said to us. We both watched as she waved her wand and a letter came onto the table and she smirked, “he said that the password for it. He said that it is the same as the map” she said to me.

I laughed as I looked over to Remy and smiled, “looks like Prongs thought of it all” I said and he nodded, I grabbed the letter and sighed, “are you sure you want me to read this” I asked and he nodded, “please we need to know” he said. I nodded and noticed that Pandora was moaning in her sleep and I realised that she must have been dreaming about something, “shh Dora princess, go back to sleep” I said and ran my hand through her hair smiling as it was calming her down. I passed the letter over to Remy and smiled, “I cannot read and make sure that she is still asleep” I explained and he smiled, “sure” he said.

I watched as Remy turned to Molly and Arthur and sighed, “before I read this, I want to know if you are going to be here for the twins or if you are going to be on Albus side” Remy asked them and they smiled, “we are on your side Remus and we would never do anything to hurt either of them” Molly said and Arthur smiled, “they are our family just as they are yours” he said. I smiled as she turned to me, “also just to get this out there, you know that Albus is trying to get Harry and Ginny married right” she said and I laughed as Remy looked to her, “he is mine” Remy snarled and I smirked, “Harry is Gay, he came out to Remy and I in his third year” I explained and she nodded, “we are aware, he explained to us the same year that he liked Draco, he said that he was worried about what Ron and the others would think” Arthur said. I laughed and nodded, “I know he said the same to me, I promised that I wouldn’t say anything to Dora about it” I explained. She smiled and looked to us, “well I don’t think there is anything else as Albus has been very distance with us lately” Molly explained.

Remy and I nodded as we looked to her, “that would be because of us, he thinks that you are going to spill all is little secrets to us” Molly said. I laughed as I looked to her, “I already knew all those little secrets, my ancestor is in his office and always comes back and tells me these things, the only thing that I wasn’t aware of was Albus saying that he wanted the twins dead” I snapped. She smiled and nodded, “well you deserved to know” she said. I looked to her and smiled, “thank you” I said to her. Molly and Arthur both looked to us and nodded, “of course” they said to us and I smiled as Remy put his wand to the map and grinned, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good” Remy said and we watched as the letter came to life which was more like a howler which made me smile as I would once again here my best friends voice;

_Padfoot and Moony,_

_If you are listening to this then I am sorry my friends but it sounds like I am dead and the twins were taken to someone that we didn’t want them to. I asked for Albus to give the twins to you Pads but he said that you weren’t mature enough to handle them and growled at me when I mentioned Moony, said that he wouldn’t let a werewolf raise them. I really am hoping that they didn’t go to Lily’s sister because I don’t want to think what would happen to them. Now on to business._

_I am speaking to you so you don’t think that I wouldn’t accept this and at the moment the twins are staring at me wondering why daddy is speaking to a plain piece of paper, Sirius your soul mate is our little Pandora as she has you name on her left wrist that Albus hasn’t noticed and then has Remus’s name on her right wrist as he is her god-father. Now Pandora is Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter as we know that no more blacks are going to be born if Albus gets his way so she is the next in line for the black estate which I have sorted with Andy for you. If you cannot have her as your wife she will be your heir whom Albus cannot do anything about; as for the soul mate bond I am leaving that to you Padfoot but please let yourself be happy and let our little Dora love you like you deserve._

_Mooney your soul mate is our dear little harry and I am sure that he will keep you on his toes as at the moment he is chanting your name asking for you which of course you came and are bouncing him on your knee, please don’t think that I don’t want you in this family because I do Moony, you are the other half to our best friends and I know that Pads will keep you safe during the full moon._

_Just one last thing Pandora and Harry please let me tell you that your mother and I love you and will do anything to keep you safe, Pandora you will be in Slytherin when you go to school as you are so much like Sirius that the black in you will put you in Slytherin but this doesn’t mean that I don’t love you any less and your mother said that maybe you will be the one to bring Severus back to the light as we have been so mean to him. Harry you are the image of me and will go into Gryffindor, please watch out for your sister and make sure that she doesn’t do anything to make herself hurt._

_We love you all and please live your lives_

_Prongs and Lil’s_

Molly smiled as I looked up to her and smiled, “thank you for giving this to us, it means the world to us to know that they believed in us” I said and Remy smiled, “I know that Pandora will be over the moon to know that her parents knew that she would be in Slytherin as I knew that was a sore point for her” Remy said and she smiled, “of course you two, we wanted to make sure that you understood that we love you all” she said to us. I laughed as she looked to the door and smiled, we both turned around and smiled as Charlie was there, “Charlie” she said and he smiled as he walked in and smiled, “hey mum look I know that you are hurting because I took this job in Romania but I have been speaking to Hermione and she said that I should come and speak to you” he said and she looked to me, “don’t look at me” I said and she laughed, “Pandora was the one that called him to get him here and well Hermione is able to get anyone to do” I explained.

Molly laughed and nodded, “we are aware what she can do” Arthur said smiling and looked over to his son, “Charlie as happy as we are to see you why are you here still, I thought that you didn’t want to come home and be around us” Arthur said and I noticed that Molly looked upset when he said this to him, I smiled as Charlie moved to the side and Hermione walked in and smiled as Charlie wrapped his arm around her, she smiled as she cuddled into him, “mum, I would like you to meet my soul mate and girlfriend” Charlie said to her and Molly smiled as she got up and walked over to them, “Aww my baby has a mate” she said and hugged them both which made me smile.

I noticed that Draco walked in with Ron and took a seat on the other side of me, I grinned as Draco pulled some of Pandora’s hair away and smiled, “she okay now” he asked and I nodded, “of course she is, she is made of strong stuff” I explained and Molly smirked as she looked to them both, “I am assuming that you are going to be family now Draco” she asked and he looked to her and frowned, “how did you know that” he asked her. Molly looked to him and smiled, “well I am assuming that you are wondering how I know this” she asked and he nodded, “Dora and Harry aren’t as quiet as they think they are when it comes to them in bed” she said and I turned to Remus, “really you slept with him” I asked and he laughed trying to hide the redness that was coming to his cheeks, “says that man that took my daughters virginity” Remus said to me.

I turned red and couldn’t help the cough to come from me, “I was gentle with her” I said and Arthur laughed, “well she waited for the right man which I am happy about” he said and looked over to Draco, “as much as I would love to see her happy with you, I knew that she wasn’t meant to be with you” Arthur said and turned back to me, “but next time please make sure that there is a stronger charm on it because I do not want to hear you at it with her” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “I will” I said and laughed as she opened her eyes and moved so she was more comfy on me. I smiled as she looked up to me, “if I find out that your speaking about me you better hope to god that it isn't anything mean or horrible” she said to me. I laughed as I looked down to her, “nothing bad has been said about you, we have been making sure that everyone is on the side is all” I said to her and she nodded.

Sapphires POV

I looked up to Paddy and noticed that he seemed to be more relaxed with me on his lap and I sighed as I realised that everyone was now aware of this relationship, I was hoping that people would be mean about this now, I turned to Molly and Arthur and smiled, “I am assuming that you know about the relationship between us because Paddy is more relaxed with me sat here” I explained and smirked, “normally he is trying to hide his feelings when you are in the room” I said. Molly smiled as she looked to me and nodded, “yes Pandora we know about the relationship that you have and we are happy for you, the only thing that we want is to see our children happy” she said and I looked to her, “but we aren’t your children, I will admit that you are nice to my brother which I am thankful for, but I am something that you wouldn’t want, being a snake and all” I said to her and she smiled, “we love you the way you are Pandora and don’t ever let anyone tell you different” she said to me.

I smiled and looked to them, “well don’t let Albus find out about Paddy or Papa being in a relationship with us because I am not in the mood to have to deal with him or his little army” I said and she smiled, “of course Dora, you and Harry are family to us and we wouldn’t do anything to hurt you” she said to me. I looked to her and sighed, “I wanted to tell you when I found out about this, but I have issues as your aware” I explained to them all. Molly smiled as she walked around to me and bent down, “Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter, I don’t care that you are in Slytherin because so is your idiot brother Charlie and I know that you were put there because you were meant for Slytherin as your brother was meant for Gryffindor, you and your brother are always going to be children to me and Arthur, I promise you Dora, in time you will soon realise that” she said to me.

I looked to her shocked as not a lot of people would speak to me like that and smiled, “you still want us in your life” I asked and she smiled, “we are proud that you told Sirius about your feelings Pandora because you need to be happy as well” she said and I grinned as I turned to papa, “and you’re okay with them being in the family” I asked making Papa smile, “of course I am hunny” he said and I grinned as it was finally nice to have all our family around.

I looked to Paddy and smiled, “looks like Tonks is the last person in the order to find out if we can trust” I said and Paddy laughed, “she already knows about my feelings for you Pandora, I came clean at the end of last year with her and well she told me the same as your papa” he said to me and I frowned, “so she has kept her mouth shut then” I asked and he nodded making me smile, I leant into Paddy and smiled as I was thinking of people that might not be on Albus side.

I looked over to Harry, “is there anyone that you can think of would be on our side” I asked and he smirked, “well there is Neville and Luna” he said to me and I smirked, “the seer” I asked, Harry looked to me and smiled, “you know that she is a seer” he asked, I looked to him and smirked, “of course I know that she is a seer, she walks around not all there” I explained and Harry smiled, “people think that she is crazy and are mean to her” he said to me. I sighed and nodded, “I am aware” I said and turned back to Paddy, “I don’t think that there is anyone else in the order apart from Tonks that we can trust” I said and he nodded, “I don’t think so either, I can speak to Augusta about Neville” Paddy explained.

I nodded and looked over to Harry again and smiled, “I am glad you don’t have this werewolf inheritance little brother, it was horrible” I said and he laughed, “well I think being a vela means that I don’t have any changing to do, but from what I have read up on it, it means that I will give out a scent” he said making me smirk, “good news then” I said and he laughed as he looked to Papa, “so what was it like seeing her turn into a wolf” he asked and Papa laughed, “well from what I can remember is that Moony didn’t want Paddy anywhere near me” I said making him laugh, I looked to the others and smiled, “well there is some good news, papa is now a proper wolf” I said to them all.

Paddy smiled as everyone looked to him, “yeah he is, bigger than Dora as well” Paddy said and I laughed as Papa looked to them all, “being that I am her father now I would be bigger and well I know that Moony was not happy that Pads wanted to be with Dora as I remember him growling at you a lot” he said and I giggled, “you spent the night growling at us Papa and poor Pads was worried what would happen to him if he got any closer” I said. Papa smirked as he looked to Paddy, “well what do you expect” he said making Molly and Arthur laugh. Molly smiled as she looked around the table, “well I am glad that this family finally has some happy memories to have for our future because we don’t want any grandchildren quite yet” she said.

I looked to her and smiled, “you know this house is big enough if you wish to live here, I mean we only want people that we can trust and wellbeing that we are a big family we are also a pack” I explained making Molly look to me, “you want us in your pack, but we aren’t wolfs Dora” she said to me, I smiled as I looked to her, “of course we want you in our pack, just because you aren’t wolfs doesn’t mean that we don’t want you in this family” I said to her and grinned, “I mean the twins are just as annoying as Harry and I and well I will admit that Percy needs to be brought down a peg or two” I said grinning as Arthur nodded, “that he does” he said making me laughed, “as for Bill, Charlie, Ron and Ginny well we all get along  really well being that they are lions” I said sticking my tongue out at Ron. Ron laughed as he looked to me, “what about Charlie” he asked and I smiled, “well Charlie and I are in Slytherin so we already get along and this manor needs more snakes” I said making Charlie nod and high five me.

Paddy laughed as he looked to Molly, “your family to us Molly and we would love to have you here, like Pandora said this manor is big enough for us all” he said to her. Molly looked to us and sighed, “but what about money, we don’t have the money to keep this place running” she said and I smiled, “you don’t need money Molly, you have us” I said and smirked, “plus Harry and I have spoken and agreed that as we have Remy and Paddy you have our vault which should be good for you” I explained to her and she looked to us, “are you sure” she said and Remus grinned as he looked to them all, “like she said, your our pack and we look after our own” he said to her. Molly smiled as she looked to us and nodded, “we would love to be part of this family, I will call the others and get them to bring over the stuff for us to live with you” she said.

I nodded and turned to Ron and the others, “well you have rooms to find” I said and laughed as they all went to find rooms, I turned to Ron and Hermione, “there are bigger rooms for the two of you because you have mates as there is for Molly and Arthur as well” I explained to them. They all nodded and smiled, “thank you for this, this means the world to us” Molly and Arthur said, I smiled as I heard the floo go and watched as the twins came through the floo behind their brother and sister and began fighting over what rooms were going to be there’s.

I turned to Paddy and smirked as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and grinned, “so then, what are we going to do” he asked, I turned around so I was straddling him and smirked as Papa growled at me, Paddy moaned as I looked to him, “Dora” Paddy started and I smiled, “thank you for staying last night, I know that it must have been hard with Papa always growling at you” I said and he laughed, “I am used to Moony being like that with me, he always used to be the one that would growl at me” he explained and I smiled as he looked over to Papa, “it just took a while for Moony to remember me is all, but once he did he passed you to me and went to do what he did” Paddy said to me. I smiled as I leant down kissing him.

Paddy wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer and I grinned as Papa snarled, “I don’t want to see it Siri, take it somewhere else where I don’t have to see it” he said and Sirius laughed, “alright prude” he said and papa growled as he went to get up, “There baiting you Remy, do remember that they are more like each other and they are winding you up” Harry said and walked over kissing him.

Papa sighed and nodded, “I know but I still don’t want to see it” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “wellbeing that you have the male version of me, I would get used to it papa” I said and he looked confused, “why” he asked and I laughed, “because my brother is needier than me” I said laughing as my brother was pouting at me. Papa looked over to me and smirked, “Harry might be the male version of you little cub” Papa said to me and smirked, “but you and Sirius are soul mates for a reason and that is because you both are like each other” he said to me. I smirked as I looked up to him from Paddy’s lap, “well we all know that we can have some fun unlike my little brother here” I said and grinned as I jumped off Paddy and ran up the hallway to the bedrooms.

I got into the bedroom and turned around to see that Harry had chased me up the stairs and smirked, “where to now big sister” he said to me and I smirked as I climbed onto the bed and looked to my brother, “so I was thinking that as we are all natural animagus from that test we did, that we could look into turning into them” I said to him and he looked to me, “I don’t know, I have been told that this is hard” Harry said to me. I looked to him and laughed, “I don’t think that this is going to be hard little brother, I think that we will be able to do this easily” I said to him. Harry laughed and nodded, “alright then” he said to me.

My brother looked to me and smiled, “well I think that your animagus is not going to be much different to the wolf you already are” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “so are we telling them?” I asked and he shook his head, “leave it for a surprise, I don’t think that they can yell at us because well this was something that they did without telling anyone” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then” I said and got up grabbing the book I needed from the pile I had on the side, “I am sure that we all can be ready for the next full moon to see what our forms would be” I explained to my brother.

Harry turned to me and smiled, “I think so to” he said and walked over to me, “now that it is only you and I, how was it” he asked and I smirked, “well the changing part was horrible, I could feel everything, for that moment I was wishing that we didn’t do this” I explained and he looked confused, “after that, I realised that I was right to begin with, I could see better, move better and not to mention that running around in my wolf form was so much easier” I explained. Harry smiled and looked to me, “I am glad that you’re okay, I was worried back there when I heard you scream like that” he said and I smiled, “well hopefully yours and the others shouldn’t be too much longer” I explained.

Harry sighed and looked to me, “well I am hoping sooner because the wait is making me more nervous” he explained and I smiled, “alright I think that is enough girly talk little brother” I said and smirked, “let me round the others up and we can go into the sitting room” I said and Harry smiled, “that is a good idea, I think that it will be comfier for you in the long run” he said to me. I looked to my brother and smiled, “alright then” I said to him and got off the bed, I grabbed the throw of the top of it and wrapped it around me and walked to the door, “come on then little brother” I said to him.

Harry and I walked into the sitting room to see that Hermione was there with Charlie as she was curled up and falling to sleep as the fire was going, Draco was trying to lay his head down on Ron but it looked like he wanted to do the same which I had to admit made me smile. Draco looked up to me and smiled, “so what’s up because you two together looks like you have been planning” Draco said to me, I smirked as I sat down on the chair and wrapped the blanket around me so I was nice and warm and turned my attention to all of them. Harry and I smirked and looked to them, “so we have been talking about odd things and thought about being animagus” Harry said to them. We both watched as they turned to us and frowned, “are you sure this is a good idea” Draco said to us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 06/05/2019


	7. Chapter 7

I grinned as Draco looked to me and laughed, “you want to become an animagus” he asked m and I laughed, “no I want us to become animagus” I said and he feowned, “are you sure because this sounds like this could be a bad idea” he said to me and I laughed, I turned my attention to the others in the room and noticed that this would take some convincing. I turned my attention back to Draco as I knew if people would think a snake would do it, the others would follow suit, I smirked as I looked to my best friend, “come on where is your sense of adventure Draco, when it comes to this sort of thing you and I are normally the first to do this” I said. Draco looked to me and laughed, “and normally we are the ones that are always getting into trouble Dora” Draco said to me.   
I looked to him and nodded, “alright, we can do this without you” I said and laughed as he looked to me and growled, “I have adventure in me and you know that I do Pandora, your just winding me up so I do this” he said, I smiled as I looked to him, “scared” I asked and he sighed, “I just don’t want to end up deformed or in trouble as I have a feeling that we would be if this got to the adults” he said to me, I smirked as that was one down and 2 to go, “Hermione” I asked and she laughed, “you’re your going to need me anyway” she said and I laughed, “of course i will” I said and turned my attention to Ron, I knew that he was going to be the wild card as he doesn’t always like to do these things, in case he got into trouble, “so what about you, I mean you must have some bad I you being that you have Charlie for a brother” I said and he looked to me, “that is mean” he said and I smirked, “come on Ron, show me that there is some big man in there” I said and he laughed as he nodded.  
I laughed as I turned my attention back to Hermione and noticed that Charlie was laughing, “I forgot you can be sly when you want something” he said and I laughed, “well I have always been this way, should have seen what I did to my aunt and uncle on our birthday” I said making Harry laugh, “that was a good day” he said making me smile. Charlie and Ron were looking confused and I smirked, “long story short I was able to manipulate them into giving us presents and a good day” I said and Charlie laughed, “how” he asked and I laughed, “might have mentioned that our god-father was a known murder” I said to them. Ron smirked and looked over to me, “well done” he said. I laughed as I turned my attention to Hermione, “will you be able to help with the potion, I would prefer us both working on it so we can get this correct” I said and noticed that Dray was looking smug with himself, “as Draco says I don’t think that we want to be deformed” I said to her.  
Hermione smiled and nodded, “of course I will help you Dora” she said to me, “you know that I like working with you on potions that we really shouldn’t be making” she said to me and I smiled as I thought back to some of the potions that we had made without the others knowing, I looked to Harry and smiled, “this will take a month to make as we need to make sure that it is done correctly” I explained to him, Harry looked to me and nodded, “that’s fine, you better make sure that Siri and Remy let you use the lab in the basement because I think that they might be aware of what happened in school with me” he said to me.   
I laughed as I looked to him, “what did happen because Severus wouldn’t mention anything to us when we asked, were told to not ask about it” I said and Harry laughed, “I might have overslept and well I wasn’t really in any mood to deal with him that day” he explained to me and I smirked, “let me guess you ended up putting something that you shouldn’t have” I asked him. My brother looked to me and nodded, “yeah I should have been making an easy sleeping potion but ended up putting other things in there” he said to me. I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “sorry but I wish I was there for that” I said.  
Harry laughed and nodded, “was funny once I got out of there” he said to me, I got up from where I was sat and laughed as Hermione and I walked into the kitchen, we smiled as we could hear Molly and Arthur telling Paddy and Papa that if they broke our hearts that they wouldn’t find them anywhere. I smiled as I walked into the kitchen with Hermione behind me and turned to Paddy, “can mione and I borrow your lab Paddy, we have a potion that we would like to make before school starts” I asked and he looked to me and nodded, “of course you can princess” he said to me and smirked as he looked over to me, “please make sure that your brother doesn’t go in the lab please” he asked and I smirked, “why” I asked pretending that I wasn’t aware of the reason why. Paddy laughed as he looked to me, “I heard what he did at school last year and I don’t think that I want to be cleaning that up or having my lab ruined” Paddy said to me. I nodded and he looked to me, “of course I won’t let him in there” I said to him.   
Papa looked to me and smiled, “you know that you brother might just need some help” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “Harry isn't able to make a good potion” I said and Papa smirked, “try being nice and helping him in class” he said to me and I looked to him with shock on my face, “you want a snake to help a lion” I asked and Paddy snorted making me laugh, “you know that snakes and lions don’t play well together” Paddy said and looked to me, “just try to help him” he asked me. I sighed as I looked to Paddy, “of course I will paddy, unlike my idiot brother I have some skill when it comes to potions so I will be nice and help him” I said to them. Paddy, papa and Arthur all looked to me and laughed, “I am sure that we will believe it when we see it” they said to us.  
Hermione and I walked out of the kitchen and walked down a small passageway where I noticed that she was looking around, “I didn’t know that it was down here2 she said to me and I laughed, “Paddy has it well hidden” I explained to her, we walked down the stairs and I turned to the painting and smiled as it was of my mother, “Pandora” she said to me and I smiled, “hey mum” I said making Hermione look to me, “that’s your mum” she asked and I nodded, “dad is around here somewhere but Paddy won’t tell me” I explained. Hermione smiled as she turned to my mother’s painting, “it is nice to finally meet you” Hermione said.  
Mum smiled and looked to me, “not doing something that we shouldn’t are you” she asked and I smiled, “of course I'm not, we are just getting a head start on potions for school” I lied and mum laughed, “your just as good as your father when it comes to lying little one” she said to me and smiled as the door appeared and I walked through it with Hermione. I smiled as Hermione turned to me and smirked, “Do you think that they know what we are doing down here because your mother seemed to have an idea of you doing something that you shouldn’t be” she said to me. I shrugged as I looked to her, “were not all prefect” I said to her and laughed, “they might have an idea but they cannot yell at us because they did this at our age” I said and smirked, “plus isn't that just calling the pot black” I said to her and she laughed.  
We walked over to the book that was down here and I looked to her, “should be in here, Paddy doesn’t really change his books and I know that he got it from in here to begin with” I explained to her, Hermione nodded and we walked over to the book and opened it looking down at the potion and smirked as this was the potion that we needed, “this say that it is going to take the month to do” I said and she looked to me, “anything to shorten it at all” she asked and I read the pages and sighed, “no, the books says that we have to do it the long way otherwise things can go wrong, so there is no going around it” I said to her. Hermione nodded and walked over to me and smiled, “alright then, what is first” she asked and I grabbed my wand and made the potion book larger so we would be able to read it from further away, I looked down and smiled, “potions bottles to store our saliva in” I said to her.  
 The Mandrake leaf must be soaked in the drinker's mouth for an entire month without pause, and the dew must be taken from a place previously untouched by sunlight or humans for at least seven days. Overall, at least a month of preparation is required.  
 Place the now-soaked Mandrake leaf in a small crystal phial where it is struck directly by the light given off by the moon (if the night is cloudy or the moon is otherwise obscured, the entire Mandrake Leaf process will need to be repeated).  
 Add one strand of hair to the phial.  
 Add a teaspoon of dew to the phial.  
 Add one Death's-head Hawk Moth chrysalis to the phial and place the mixture in a dark, undisturbed place until the next lightning storm.  
 If executed correctly, the potion will turn blood-red at the instant lightning first strikes during the next lightning storm, signifying its completion.  
I looked to the book and nodded, “alright I am going to have to get the idiots to give me there spit to fill a vial so we can get this covered and sat in our DNA otherwise this isn't going to work” I said and Hermione made a face at that which made me laugh. I looked to her and smirked, “you’re worried about do this, but wasn’t it you that was able to make polyjuice potion in 2nd year” I said and she looked to me, “I didn’t know you knew about that” she said and I nodded, “and wasn’t it you that had to drink some of McGonagall’s hair” I said and she smirked, “alright here you are” she said to me and passed me a vial of her saliva which made me pull a face at it, “this is horrible” I said.  
I reached over to the side and grabbed another vial and did the same as we did for Hermione, I put a mandrake leaf in there and put it the cupboard so it would have somewhere nice and dark to sit without being disturbed, I quickly waved my hand over it smiling as our names came on it so we would know whos was whos. I quickly grabbed some more vials and walked upstairs to where the others were and smirked as they all turned to me, “please don’t moan at me, but I need you each to spilt into this for me, it needs to be filled to the top” I explained and Draco moaned as he looked to me, “there is one for each of you” I said.  
Draco got up and walked over to me, “you better not turn me into something demented” he said and did as I asked, he passed it back and I noticed that the others did it as well. I smiled as I quickly waved my hand over the vials putting their names on it and making them disappear to sit with the others for the month. I looked to them all and smiled, “so as this is all going to take a month to do, we will have to find something to do to keep us out of trouble” I said and Harry looked to me, “I take it that there is nothing to shorten the time down” he asked and I shook my head, “nope there isn't, if this is done wrong it will keep you trapped as that animal you were supposed to be, or deform you” I explained to them all.  
I noticed that Hermione came back and smirked, “did you tell them” she asked me and I shook my head, “nope” I said and she laughed as she looked to them all, “seems like it is the painting of Lily Potter that is at the potions lab” Hermione said and Harry laughed as he looked to me, “seems right, she was the one that liked potions and not to mention that she was good a charms as well” Harry explained. I smiled as I looked to him, “well at least you got something from mum” I said and he smirked, “ha-ha” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to them all, “alright then I am sure that we will be fine waiting for these potions to mature” I said to them all and smirked as my brother turned his attention to me and frowned, “but you aren’t mature Pandora, you are the biggest child there is here” he said to me which made me laugh.   
Hermione walked over to me and smiled as she sat down in the chair and looked to me, “so you looking forward to going back to school” she asked me and I sighed as I looked to her, “not really, normally I am excited to go back because that is home, but now I have Paddy, I don’t want to” I said and she smiled as she took my hand, “which is normal for you Pandora, you haven’t had anything like this before and well I think that this is good for you and your brother” she said to me. I sighed as I looked to her, “what about you and Charlie, what is he going to do when you go back to school” I asked and she smiled as she looked to me, “he is going to go back to the dragon ranch so he has something to do while I am at school” she said to me. I looked over to her and smiled, “well that’s nice, are you excited to go back” I said to her.  
Before she could answer the door opened and Paddy walked in and leant against the door frame, I smirked as he was grinning at me and the others, “so do I want to ask what you are doing in my lab angel” he asked and I smiled as I looked to him deciding that he doesn’t need to know at the moment, “well Hermione and I have a potion that is due for school and well we thought that we would make Snape eat his words for a change” I said to him and he laughed as he looked to me, “I know your lying to me Pandora” he said to me and I got up from the sofa and smirked, “am I now” I asked and he laughed, “you don’t have potions homework, because you and Hermione are the best here at potions” he said to me and I pouted as I walked over to him. Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “this isn't going to work, I will find out what you’re doing” he said to me and I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him making him moan at me, “please just leave it, I promise that I will tell you when the time is right” I said to him.  
I knew that I won as he sighed and nodded, “alright then angel, but your too much like me which might not be a good thing” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “that isn't a bad thing Paddy, it just means that we are more alike than people like to think” I said to him and smiled as he looked to the others and grinned, “lunch is ready, I was the messenger” he said and leant down as he kissed me, “come on angel” he said to me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “also Albus said that he is coming around because he needs to speak to us about something” he said to me. I turned to Paddy and moaned, “he seems to be around a lot lately Paddy, it is like he doesn’t trust you and Papa” I said to him and he smirked as he looked to me “just ignore him princess” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “it is beginning to annoy me because I cannot have personal time with my boyfriend” I said.  
Paddy laughed as he looked to me, “like you said princess, he doesn’t trust me Dora and you know that he doesn’t, he thinks that I am going to taint you from him” he said to me and I laughed, “I wonder why, I mean being that I am in Slytherin which I know he wasn’t happy about” I said and looked to Paddy, “did you know he tried to put me in Gryffindor because he wanted to control me like he does my brother” I said to him. Paddy growled as he looked to me, “well I am glad he wasn’t able to” he said to me. I laughed as we walked into the kitchen, Papa looked to me and smirked, “what happened because he is pouting like someone said something mean to him or about him” he said to me and I laughed, “just the truth is all which is about a certain headmaster, and well I think that this mood he is in now, is a mix between upset and annoyed” I said to him.  
Papa laughed and I smiled as Paddy pulled me into his arms and grinned, “well then, that makes you just as bad a me then doesn’t it” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “I wouldn’t know what you’re on about because I am a lovely and nice person” I said and Harry snorted. Paddy looked to me and smirked, “I have heard the rumours of yours and Draco’s pranks on certain members of the staff at the school” he said and I smirked, “you know it” I said to him. I laughed and went to go into detail about some of the things we both did when we heard the floo roar.  
I pulled myself out of his arms and walked over to Papa and sat down next to him moaning about not being able to be in Paddy’s arms which was making Papa laugh at me, I smirked as Albus walked out of the fireplace and I sighed as he was really chipper, “Good morning people” Albus said and I looked to him, “what is good about this morning Albus” I asked and he looked to me, “I see we are still groggy this morning” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him and shrugged, “yep” I said to him. Albus smiled as he looked to me, “I didn’t know that you had been bitten Pandora, I have reports saying that you turned into a wolf yesterday” he said to me and I looked to him with shock on my face, “how did you know” I asked and he smiled, “I am an old man Dora, I have my ways” he said to me. I nodded and smiled, “well what can we help you with” I said to him and he smiled as he looked to Papa, “like I said, you didn’t tell me that she was bitten” he said and I smirked as he was getting annoyed that no one was telling him anything.   
I laughed as I looked to him, “I don’t need people to speak for me” I snapped and looked to him, “I wasn’t bitten Albus” I said and Papa smirked as he looked to him, “Albus what is urgent that you needed to speak to us, because Christmas is coming up and we are trying to make the twins first Christmas with family nice for a change” Papa said. Albus smiled as he nodded, “of course my boy, I am here because we have a problem that came to my office this morning, which I think that you would be able to help with” he said to us. I moaned and I hit my head on the table and looked to Paddy, “I want one break where there isn't any trouble” I snapped and turned to Albus and smiled, “ Albus I don’t think that I am asking for a lot am I” I said and he laughed, “it isn't anything bad Pandora, just some people turned up and well I think that they will be better off here than at the school” he said and I frowned, “but they are not our problem, this is your mess not mine” I said to him and he smiled, “well I don’t think that my school could stand the four of them again, so we are going to give them to you” he said to us and I frowned, “who are they” I asked and he smiled, “past trouble makers” he said to me.  
I growled as I looked to him, “that doesn’t answer my questions Albus, at the moment your trouble maker students are me, Draco and the Weasley twins” I said to him and he smirked, “that is why the floo is still open, come on through boys” he said to these people and I looked over to the floo as four boys came through and looked to us all. I smirked as one of these boys looked a lot like harry apart from the eyes which were brown not green and then there was a boy a bit taller than Draco who had shoulder length black curly hair and grey eyes that looked a bit like a black which I would take a guess was Sirius if my assumptions were correct. I looked over to see a sandy haired boy with the same scar that Papa had and then saw the smallest guy and frowned because I didn’t really know who he was at all as he didn’t look like anyone I knew.   
I turned my attention back to Paddy and noticed that he was frowning at the headmaster for some reason that I couldn’t figure out, “but I don’t remember this” he said and I grinned as I was right, the younger one is a Sirius which made me smile, “Paddy, is that you” I asked and he smirked, “in the minute angel” he said and Albus smiled as he didn’t answer Paddy’s question. Albus looked to us and smiled, “I know they are in good hands with you and while they are here with you we will figure out how to send them back” he said and with that he disappeared. I turned around and growled, “HEY WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE ARE FINISHED WITH YOU” I screamed and Paddy wrapped his arm around me, “Calm down please Pandora, getting mad isn't going to help” he said to me and I looked to him, “once again we have been used as that assholes pawns” I snarled and Paddy smiled, “yes he is me princess” he said to me.  
I smiled as I turned back to the younger ones and grinned as they were all wondering where they were, Paddy turned back to the others and smiled as he waved to the one that looked like James, “James” he asked and I couldn’t help the smirk on my face as I was right. I noticed that Harry laughed, “you figured out who they are” he asked and I nodded, “the minute they walked through the floo, just not sure on the shorter one as I don’t recognise him” I explained and Harry looked to me, “worm tail, Peter” he said to me and I nodded, “the traitor” I said and he nodded as he walked over to me and grinned, “glad I could give you one of them” he said.  
James looked over to Paddy and smiled, “she calls you paddy which must mean that you are Sirius” he asked and Paddy nodded, “yep I am sure that she would have given that away when she said ‘is that you’” Paddy said with his sarcastic tone which made me snort at him and Papa growl at him, “and the idiot with the coffee in his hands who is growling at me is Moony” Paddy said to them. Paddy and Papa looked to them and smiled as he was seeing if there was much difference which made me smile, “I don’t think you are going to look like you use to” I said and smirked as I turned to them all, “so which one is you papa” I asked and he smirked, “the cute one with the scar on his face” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I see” I said and looked to him, “so if he is you, why aren’t you are carefree now, I mean we haven’t changed you that much have we” I said and he laughed, “ha-ha no you haven’t Dora” he said to me.   
I turned to them and smiled, “well I think that some introductions are in order so you know who we are” I said and they nodded, “of course beautiful” the one that James turned out to be said and I laughed as Paddy snarled at him, “I wouldn’t, paddy will murder you” I said and noticed that Paddy did in fact have a murderous look on his face which made me smile.   
I laughed as the boy looking like Harry smirked thinking he was god’s gift, “so you think that you are god’s gift then” I asked and Papa smirked as he looked to him, “she reminds me of Lily” he said and I laughed as he looked to me, “what time are we in then” he asked me and I laughed, “didn’t your dear headmaster tell you that” I asked and he shook his head, “shame” I said to him. Harry laughed and looked to me, “do be nice to them dear sister” he said and I laughed as he looked between my brother and I, “brother and sister” he asked making me look to Papa, “please” I said and he laughed as he walked over to me, “be nice Pandora” he said to me.  
I nodded and looked to him, “why don’t you go first” I said to them and James nodded at me, I smiled as he walked over to us, “James Charlie Potter or prongs to these three, I am the leader of the Marauders, I am 15 and the captain of the quiddich team and of course I am in Gryffindor” he said still looking to me with that look on his face, I smirked as I knew that he was going to feel sick soon. A boy with sandy blonde hair walked over to us and smiled, “my name is Remus John Lupin or Moony to these three and I am the brains of the group, I know that with me around they would have been in so much more trouble. I am also 15 and in Gryffindor but I don’t like quiddich, I prefer to read” he said to us. I smiled as it was nice to see that Papa still like to read. I noticed that the shorter one walked out that Harry said would have been Peter and frowned as I heard Papa and Paddy growling at him, which made me laugh as he was now trying to hide James. I grabbed a hold of Paddy and turned to my brother, “Harry a little help please” I said and watched as he pushed Papa back, “PAPA” I said and he looked to me, “sorry but I don’t like the rat and you know that we don’t” he said and I nodded, “I am aware of that but you need to calm down papa, moony is showing” I said.  
Papa nodded and I turned my attention back over to Paddy, “Paddy” I said and noticed that he wasn’t listening to me and I sighed as I knew that I needed him to look at me, “Sirius calm down please” I asked and he just ignored me again, I frowned thinking of a way to make him listen to me as I knew that I needed to get control of this before he ended up back in Azkaban for killing the asshole. I growled as I turned around so I was facing him and took his face in my hands and kissed him, smiling as he moaned into the kiss and kissed me back. I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him and I smiled as he deepened it, forgetting where I was I got into it and pulled him closer to me but something was telling me to stop, I heard as my papa shouted at me. “PANDORA” Papa yelled and I moaned as I pulled back and turned to Paddy seeing that he was finally forgetting about the rat. I smiled as he looked to me, “that was mean Pandora, I was getting in to that” he said to me and I grinned as I cuddled into him, “I know, but you stopped growling at the rat” I said and he laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him again making sure I was safe and sound in his arms, “yes I get the hot girl” a younger boy said and I looked over to see that my paddy still had shoulder length black curly hair and bright grey eyes making me grin.  
Sirius walked over to us and smirked, “well I am the ladies’ man in the group and still get the hottest girl around, my name is Sirius Orion Black or Padfoot to my friends and also in Gryffindor and I am a beater on the team” he said to me and I laughed as he was looking at me. I smirked and turned to Paddy, “well you never told me that you could play quiddich as well as being on the team” I said and he laughed, “don’t worry I am still the best here in a long shot” he said to us. I looked to him and couldn’t help but laugh, “trust me you haven’t seen harry and I play” I said to him. Paddy smirked and nodded, “were see little one” he said and I smirked, “ask Papa, he will tell you that Harry and I are good at quiddich” I said and he looked to Papa, “Moony” Paddy asked and papa laughed, “let me put this a way that will make you pout, she is better than James” Papa said. I smirked at them as I turned my attention back to the four boys and looked to the other one that hadn’t introduced himself and smirked, “Peter Pettigrew I am guessing” I said.  
He nodded as he looked to me, “why don’t my friends like me” he asked and papa growled, “we are not your friends traitor” he snarled and I turned to Harry, “please keep him calm Harry otherwise I am going to have to take papa out of here and let Moony have some free time” I said to him and he nodded as he pulled his face to him and kissed him, Papa moaned into the kiss and I laughed as Harry pulled away from him and grinned, “better” he asked and Papa nodded. I laughed and looked to Papa, “and you say that my brother is nothing like me” I said and he just laughed as he turned back to the others.  
I rolled my eyes at them and smirked as they turned to us, James smiled as he looked around the room, “so who are you lot then because all we know is that your Pandora and that Moony here likes to shout at you” he said looking to me which made me laughed, “Papa lives for shouting at me, I swear I was the one that started to give him grey hairs at the beginning of third year” I said and Papa laughed, “well that is true” he said and I laughed as James turned his attention over to my brother, “which makes you harry” he explained. I smirked and looked to James, “I see that you don’t have many brains do you” I said and he looked confused at what I was saying. I smirked as Sirius laughed at him, “ha you got ripped by my hot girlfriend” Sirius said to him, I noticed that James just looked at him and rolled his eyes which I had to admit was nice to see as I did wonder where I got it from.  
I noticed that Hermione walked in with Ron, Draco, Charlie, Molly and Arthur, Arthur looked to the four newcomers and then to me, “please tell me this isn't you” he asked and I laughed, “no, Albus decided that he was going to bring them here and leave us to deal with this mess” I explained and Arthur nodded, “alright then, I am taking it that they have introduced themselves” he asked me. I nodded and he smiled, “Alright then” he said. I smiled as I turned to hermione, “go on, harry and I will go last” I said and Draco smirked as he looked to me, “leaving the best for last are you” Draco asked and I nodded, “of course, you know me anything to make people scrim” I said to him.  
Draco laughed as he looked over to the others and smiled, “so I think that I will start, my name is Draconis Lucius Malfoy which people call me Draco or Dray in Pandora’s case, I am 15 years old and I am on our house quiddich team which is Slytherin, I am also the chaser for the team. I am the half of the deadly duo as people like to call us” Draco said and James looked to them, “a Malfoy in the house, but they are a dark family” he asked and I growled as I walked over to my best friend, “he is my best friend James, if I was you I would show some respect being that you are a guest in this house” I snarled and he nodded, “sorry” he squeaked out. Hermione walked over to us and smiled, “my name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am part of the golden trio, I am the brains of the trio and I am also 15 years old, I am not a part of the quiddich team as I don’t like to fly and I am in Gryffindor” she said making them smile, “another group in school, that is nice as I don’t think the deadly duo are the nice ones” Peter said and I laughed as he looked to me, “says the man that likes to prank little 1st years” I snapped.  
Papa looked to me and I held my hands up, “sorry” I said and noticed that Hermione wouldn’t look at him, I looked to her and she smirked, “I was there in the shrieking shack that night” she said to me and I frowned, “as in 3rd year night” I asked and she nodded, “yeah turned out that Scabbers was the rat we were looking for and well we learnt the truth that night” she explained to me, I laughed as I looked to her, “I remember that, Draco and I were in detention again as we got caught trying to get to the kitchens” I said and smiled as Ron walked over to the group, “My name is Ronald Billus Weasley and I am another part of the trio, I am the funny one in the trio and well I am 15 years old as well, I am in Gryffindor as well as the keeper on the team” Ron said to them. I noticed that James smiled and nodded, “it is nice to know that we can still beat those snakes” he said and I laughed as Papa smirked, “they haven’t won in 5 years, not with these idiots on the team” Papa said and I smiled as Charlie walked over to the group and smirked at them all, “well I am assuming that I am born in your time being that I am the eldest, my name is Charlie Arthur Weasley and I was the only Weasley to be put into Slytherin at school, my best friend was Nymphadora Tonks when I went to school. I am now in Romania as I train dragons and don’t really like many people” he said and Remus looked to him, “wow I bet that is fun for you to do, I don’t think that they would really like me” he said which made me smile.  
Charlie smiled as he looked over to Remus, “yeah it does helps that I am not always around people because I don’t like them much which means that the dragons are always trying to kill me” he said making me smile. Charlie walked over to us and smirked, “leaves you two” he said to us and I smikered and I turned to my brother, “do you want to go first” I asked and he nodded, “sounds like a good idea, I know your itching to show off” he said to me.  
Harry looked to the others and smirked, me and smirked, “so I am Harold James Potter or Harry which is what most people call me, apart from my sister who likes to call me little brother, I am the last part of the trio, I am the hot one in the group” he said making me snort, “you wish” I said and he smirked as he turned to the others, “I am 15 years old and in Gryffindor and also the captain of the quiddich team” he said making me roll my eyes at him, James smiled as he looked to him, “your my son and that would make the cocky girl my daughter” he asked and Harry laughed as he nodded, “yep we are you twins” he said. James grinned and turned to the others, “I have twins” he said and Sirius and Remus looked to him, “well he is the image of you Prongs and well I don’t think that he would be your brother” they said and I rolled my eyes at them, “your last” he said to me and I laughed, “alright but I don’t think that you’re going to be happy about this” I said and looked over to them, “so I am Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter, older twin sister to Harry and of course the better looking twin as well, I mean have you seen me” I said looking to Sirius and smirked as he squeaked, I looked back to James and grinned, “and I am the first potter to go into Slytherin as I have everything that I need to be the bitch of this family and I am the captain of the quiddich team as well” I said to them.  
I noticed that James looked to me and frowned, “you’re in Slytherin” he asked and I nodded, “of course, I mean Harry is enough of a good two shoes for me so I am the one that seems to get into trouble” I said and he growled as he turned his attention to Paddy, “your dating my daughter” he snarled. Paddy smirked as he looked to his former friend, “she is my mate James and there is nothing that you can do about it” he said to him. I frowned as didn’t like the word mate and I turned to him, “don’t call me your mate, I am not a mutt” I said to him and he smirked, “well I can go with wolf if you want” he said and I looked to him ready to bite back when I heard Papa begin to yell at us again, “SIRIUS, PANDORA WE HAVE COMPANY, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR A FIGHT BETWEEN YOU” Papa yelled.   
I smirked as I looked to James, “what Paddy and I do is our business and if we want to date we will” I snapped and turned to Papa and smiled, “sorry papa” I said to him and smiled as he nodded, “your forgiven, I don’t want to be shouting at you all the time while they are hear” he said to me and I nodded, “of course” I said to him. I smiled as James looked to me and frowned, “why do you call him papa, I don’t mean to be harsh but where am I because I am your father not him” James said to us. I looked to him and sighed, “not here as you can see” I said and turned to Papa, “I will be upstairs as this is a lot for me to deal with today” I said and he nodded, “you okay because you don’t normally leave when things are like this” he asked and I nodded, “just sore is all” I said and James growled.   
I laughed as papa looked to him, “not that James” he said and passed me a pain potion, “let me know if the pain doesn’t go as you can have another one” Papa said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “please can I have both” I asked and he sighed, “no sweetheart” he said and I sighed, “why” I asked and he sighed, “because they are addictive which is why I don’t want to give you loads of them” he explained and I nodded, “okay then” I said to him. I turned my attention to Paddy and smiled, “paddy do you want to come with me or stay with them” I asked and he smiled as he looked to me, “of course I am coming with you angel, I wouldn’t leave you alone up there and I don’t want to look at that” he said looking to peter.  
I sighed and turned to Harry and the others, “ill see you later” I said to them and Harry smiled, “of course, make sure you get some sleep” he asked and I nodded, Paddy and I walked out of the room leaving my brother and the others with the newcomers, I smiled as Paddy wrapped his arm around my waist and sighed as we walked up the stairs, Paddy smiled as he turned to me, “you want a bath” he asked and I shook my head, “no, I just want to sleep” I said to him and he nodded, we got to our bedroom and smiled as we laid down on the bed and I sighed as I turned to him, “paddy in the world is the old man playing at, because I don’t think that they just appeared in his office” I said and looked to him, “you said that you didn’t remember this” I said and he nodded, “no I don’t, the only thing that I can think of is that Albus wiped our minds when we got back to our time” Paddy said.  
I sighed as I looked to him, “if I am being honest with you, this feels like something that he has been planning for a while” I said to me. I nodded and looked to him, “I can always give the younger you, James and Papa something” I said and he looked confused, “if he tries to ovibate you we would now what he is planning because you would remember” I explained and he smirked, “alright but what about our future because they have been here for a while” he said and I sighed as I cuddled into him, “what if we come clean and I wipe there memory” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smiled, “could work” he said.   
He nodded and I smiled as I looked to the ceiling, “for us to do this, we are going to need something that the younger you is going to remember” I said to him and he smiled, “the white wolf, it is something that has always stuck with me” he said. I smiled, “even when you were younger you knew about me” I said and he nodded, “till know I thought that this was just some strange thing that I was able to see and remember” he said, I smiled as I looked to him, “well at least we now know that this comes from this time, we can now know that this plan will work” I said to him. Paddy laughed and nodded, “sounds like a prefect idea princess” he said to me. I smiled as I curled into Paddy and closed my eyes, “I love you Pandora, always remember that” he said to me and I smiled, “I love you to paddy” I said to him falling to sleep.  
\--  
I woke up to someone banging on the door and I moaned as the banging wasn’t stopping, I growled as I pulled myself out of Paddy’s arms and walked over to the door, I yanked opened the door to see that it was James and he smiled as he looked to me, I frowned and looked to him, “nope” I said and went to close the door but he held it open with his foot, “please I just want to speak” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “I don’t want to speak to you, how did you know this was our room” I asked and he smirked as he looked to me, “Harry told me where to find you” he said and I moaned as I looked to him, “of course he did” I said and looked to him, “what do you want James because I am not in the mood to be fighting with you” I said to him.  
He smiled and looked to me, “harry told me that your mother and I died when you were both 15 months old” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “anything my dear brother shared with you” I asked and he sighed, “that you didn’t grow up with Sirius or Remus either which I am a little bit confused about” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “HARRY” I shouted and walked past James and banged on the door, “OPEN THE DOOR” I snapped and Harry looked to me, “what” he said and I looked to him, “he doesn’t need to know everything” I said and he sighed, “I'm sorry but he was asking and I couldn’t shut up” he said and I sighed, “fine then” I said and growled as I turned around and walked back into the room to see that James was still stood there.  
I looked to James and sighed, “James, I know that you want to make the future better because of all the things you have found out, but Harry shouldn’t have said anything to you” I said to him, James looked to me and I smiled, “I know that you want to change what happens but you can’t” I said to him. James looked to me and sighed, “Does he treat you right Pandora, I mean he doesn’t cheat or anything” he asked me. I looked to him and growled, “do you really you think that he would do that to me, he is the best man I know and he would never hurt me like that” I said and he smiled as he nodded, “I know that, but Siri can be a bit of a flirt when he wants to be” he said to me and I smirked, “there is reason we are made for each other” I said to him and smirked, “what about his family” he said and I smirked, “I know all about his family James and what they are like, but your forgetting that he has Andy and Tonks as well as us” I said to him.   
I heard a moan come from the bed behind me and I turned around to see that Paddy was stuck in a nightmare that he looked like he wasn’t able to get out of, he screamed out and I looked to James, “I need to get him out of this, you can come in” I said and walked over to the bed, “Please no, no not them” Paddy screamed out, I snapped out of my mind as I turned to James “stay by the chair please because I don’t know if he will use magic” I said and ran over the bed, “Paddy come on love wake up” I said and he would wake up, “PADDY” I shouted and he snapped his eyes opened and looked to me, “Pandora” he said to me and I smiled, “yeah baby” I said to him and sat down on the bed, “same one” I asked and he nodded, “I couldn’t do anything Dora, I couldn’t save them” he sobbed and I smiled as I wrapped my arm around him, “he was my brother and I let him down” he sobbed at me.   
I pulled him over to my side and looked to him, “Paddy you need to listen to me” I said and he looked to me, “Dora” he stated and I shook my head, “nope you need to listen to me” I said to him and smiled, “dad wouldn’t have named you family or even named you a brother to him if he didn’t believe that you were worthy of that” I said and smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, “I know that if he didn’t believe in you that he wouldn’t let you be god-father to either of us” I said to him, Paddy looked to me and smiled, “thanks Dora, it means the world to me that you are always there for me” he said to me.  
I smiled and looked to him, “you okay now Paddy” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, thank you for making sure that I am okay” he said to me and I smirked as he moved around in the bed and I noticed that he now saw James in the room, Paddy turned to me and smirked, “what is James doing in our room Pandora” he asked and I smirked, “well he wanted to talk” I said and Paddy looked to me, “about” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, “Harry told him what happened and I might have shouted at my brother” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and laughed, “That temper is going to get you into trouble soon” he said to me.   
I laughed as he sat up and the cover’s pooled around his waist and he looked to him, “Harry told you then” he asked and he nodded, “not everything as he said that he seem to be worried over Peter being there” he explained and I smirked as I looked to him, “well we wouldn’t want Peter to think of anything too early” I said and James sighed as he looked to me, “seems like a lot of people here don’t like peter, you and Moony included” he asked and Paddy laughed, “I hate that rat James” he snarled at him, I watched as he got out of the bed and kissed me, “come on before you papa yells at me again” Paddy said and I laughed as I nodded, “me too” I said. Paddy looked to me and smirked, “I don’t think that I can take being yelled at again today” he said to me making me laugh.  
I smirked as I got up and looked over to James, “as I need to get dressed, I need you to leave” I said to him, James smiled and nodded, “of course” he said to me and walked towards the door, he stopped and turned to me, “I'm happy that you have Remus for a father in your life, I wouldn’t have ever wanted you alone” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “just because I call him Papa doesn’t mean that I don’t miss you or mum, it is only recently that I have started to call him it” I said to him and he smiled, “thanks for speaking to me” he said to me and left the room. I smiled as I watched him leave and walked over to the bedroom door and closed it. Realising that I wanted to know if he remembered anything to getting here, I opened the door and smirked, “James” I said and watched as he stopped and turned to me, “what” he asked.  
I smiled as I looked to him, “so how did you get here” I asked and he shrugged, “no idea” he said to me and I sighed, “because I don’t believe the shit Albus is saying” I said him and he shrugged, “I really don’t know, one minute we were in class and the next we were in the headmasters office” he said to me and sighed, “to be honest I didn’t think that we had time-travelled” he said. I looked to him and frowned, “how did you know then” I asked and he laughed, “it wasn’t until he called me harry that I figured that we were somewhere else” he said to me. I frowned as normally it was something you would remember, I looked back to him and sighed, “and you don’t have any idea how you got here” I asked and he shook his head at me, “no” he said to me.  
I frowned and looked to him, “can I ask what you were doing before you got here” I asked and he laughed, “I was annoying Lily Evans in class as she is a now it all at the moment” he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, “yeah something doesn’t add up there, because if this was something that you did you would have realised it and from what Paddy and Papa have told us about you is that you like to cause trouble” I said to him. James frowned as he to me, “has anyone ever told you you’re a little bit paranoid about these things Pandora” he said and I looked to him and growled, “Don’t you dare call me paranoid James, you know nothing about me” I snarled at him and slammed the door closed.  
I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some clothes, I got changed into a pair of jeans that hugged me and then grabbed my AC/DC shirt and noticed that I was being looked at, I turned around and Paddy looked at me, “did he just say what I think he did” he asked me and I sighed, “well it was bound to get mentioned sooner or later” I said to him and grabbed my boots as I pulled them on. I got up walking out of the room. I got to the kitchen and I noticed that Papa was there with Harry and he smiled at me, I waved and walked over to the chair sitting down and sighed as I hit my head down on the table, “Pandora” I heard Papa say and I looked up to him and shook my head, “sorry but I am not in the mood” I said to him.   
I noticed that Papa looked confused and all of a sudden I could hear yelling from upstairs and frowned as I knew that it was Paddy and he was losing that famous black temper, “you do not call my girl insane or paranoid James” Paddy snarled and Papa looked to me, “he called you paranoid” he asked and I laughed as I looked to him, “well what do you expect” I said and smirked, “when I said that I didn’t trust Albus he looked at me like I wasn’t all there in the head” I growled and grabbed the mug of coffee form the table and looked to him, “I’ll be outside” I said to him and walked outside. I looked around and smirked as I noticed that Draco was out here, I walked over to him and sat down where I looked to him, “I hate people” I said and he sighed, “what happened?” he asked and I growled, “James called me paranoid” I said and he smirked, “I am not touching that with a 10 foot pole” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him. I laughed as I lay down on the grass turned to him, “I know that I am not all there in the head but I is annoying when people point it out” I said.  
Draco sighed as he looked to me, “look just ignore people that is what I do” he said and I laughed, “yeah and then I become the ice queen bitch at school” I said and he smirked, “you already are Pandora, I don’t know if you just pretend that you don’t see it but people are scared of the two of us” he said to me and I smirked, “I see it” I said. Draco laughed as he pulled me into his arms, “don’t worry bestie” he said to me and I laughed as I heard someone behind me. I got up and turned around seeing that it was James. I looked to him and smirked, “I really wouldn’t sneak up on me James, you don’t know what I would do to you” I snarled and he held his hands up, “I'm sorry, I shouldn’t have said that to you” he said to me. I laughed as I turned on him, “no you shouldn’t have James” I snapped and looked to him, “remember that you didn’t grow up like my brother and I” I snapped.  
James looked to me and sighed, “but you must have had someone to rely on” he said to me and I laughed, “yeah my brother had me, I had no one” I snarled. He sighed and I smirked, “Next time James, father or not I will kick your ass in front of your friends and watch as you end up licking your wounds” I growled at him. James looked to me and smirked, “I see why Siri likes you” he said to me and I nodded as I got up and looked to Draco, “I am making pancakes, would you like some” I asked. Draco smiled as he looked to me and nodded, “chocolate chip” he asked and I laughed, “what else would I cook dray” I said to him and he smirked at me as we walked past James and into the kitchen where I noticed that Paddy was sat drinking his coffee and growling at Peter which was making me laugh.  
I laughed as I walked over to the pantry and grabbed the stuff I would need to make different type of pancakes for people and walked over to the counter placing it down on the side, I turned around and looked to Dray, “you might want to cover your ears dray” I said to him and he frowned as he looked to me, “can’t you just speak to each other normally” he asked me and I laughed as I looked to him, “because I am not normal” I said to him and laughed, “HARRY I AM MAKING PANCAKES DO YOU WANT SOME” I shouted and papa looked to me, “couldn’t you just have called him” he asked and I smiled, “where is the fun in that and like I said to Dray, not normal” I said and heard as Harry shouted back, “BLUEBERRY PLEASE” Harry shouted and I laughed as I turned to Papa, “see just like each other” I said making him laugh as he shook his head at me.   
I reached for some of the bowls and went to making 3 bowls of pancake mix and smirked as I grabbed some blueberry’s and threw them in one of the mixtures and threw chocolate chips into the other and then for Papa and I, I threw in chocolate chunks, coco power and some white chocolate chips and began to mix them together smiling as they began to look like I wanted. I smirked as I noticed that James walked in with the others, I grabbed a ladle and went to making the pancakes that we would need for everyone. I noticed that I was being looked at and frowned as James looked to me, “since when can you cook” James asked me and I rolled my eyes at him, “have always been able to cook” I snapped. I put the chocolate chip pancakes on the plate and turned to Draco, “Make sure you share with the twins and Ron because they will want to eat these ones as well” I said to him.  
Draco nodded and I watched as he walked over to the table and sat down placing the pancakes by him, Ron and the twins, “Dora make enough for us all” he said to them and I smiled as I turned back to the cooker to make the blueberry ones for my brother as he was the only one that would eat them. I grabbed the bowl with my brothers pancake mix in and went to making them and smiled as they all stayed whole which I was happy about as normally they would spilt on me when I put them on the heat, I placed the blueberry ones on the plate and held it out, I smirked as I noticed that Papa looked to me, “Dora no one is there” papa said to me and I smirked, “wait for it” I said and let go of the plate. I noticed that Papa and Paddy went to get up and I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me as Harry appeared and grabbed the plate, “thanks sis” he said to me.  
I laughed as Papa growled at us, “I wish you two wouldn’t do that” he said and James, Sirius and Remus all looked in wonder, “how do you two do that” Sirius asked and Harry laughed as he looked to him, “you need to be a twin to do it, it is a magical twin thing” he lied and I laughed as the twins looked to Sirius, “oh yeah, magical twins can bond over little things” he said and I laughed as I finished up the ones for papa and me and grinned as I walked over and put them on the table, “perfect pancakes” I said, knowing that there would be enough pancakes for the new comers I smiled as I looked to them, “they aren’t poisoned” I said.  
Sirius looked to me and frowned, “how did you know who to cook these because this is showing something I can do” he asked me and I smiled, “because I am good at many things” I said and Paddy smirked as he pinched some of mine and I pointed my fork at him, “mine, I don’t like to share chocolate” I said to him and he smirked as he put my pancake in his mouth and moaned, “fuck Pandora, these are perfect as always” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him. Harry was already on his 6th pancake when I waved my hand watching as the plate disappeared and I looked to him, “slow down harry or you’re going to be sick” I said to him, Harry looked to me and frowned, “but I am hungry, I don’t know why but I am starving” he said to me and I looked to him.  
I frowned and looked to him, “are you getting sick” I asked and he shook his head at me, I sighed as I stood up and walked over to him and placed my hand on his head, “get off me” he said and I looked to him, “since when do you tell the truth when your ill” I said to him, he sighed as I looked to him, “you’re not hot so I don’t think your ill” I said and looked to Paddy, “I think this might be his inheritance” I said and he smirked as he looked to Harry and I, “right okay, I will take him to a friend, he should be able to help” he said to me and I nodded as I looked to my brother, “good luck” I said to him.  
Harry frowned as he turned to me, “what do you mean good luck, shouldn’t this be easy” he said to me and I laughed, “I have no idea Harry, mine hurt like a bitch so I don’t know if yours will be the same or different” I said to him. I noticed that Harry looked worried and I smiled as he turned to Paddy, “Siri what’s going to happen to me, is this going to be like Pandora’s” he asked. Paddy smiled as he walked over to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulders, “don’t worry too much about this Harry, I will get you through this with the help of a friend” he said to my brother. I smiled as Paddy turned to me, “I will be back later princess” he said and I smiled, “do we know this friend” I asked and he smiled, “I am going to take your brother over to Severus as he will be able to put me on the right path for your brother to be able to get his help on this” he said to me.  
I looked over to my brother to see that he was getting paler and I nodded as I looked to Paddy, “alright then” I said and smiled, “if you need any help send word okay and we will come” I said to him and watched as he walked over to me, I smiled as he looked to me, “of course angel” he said and leant down to kiss me. I smiled and watched as he left with my brother and I sighed as I would admit that I was now worried for my brother. I sat down next to Papa and noticed that James was looking at me with concern in his eyes. I smirked as he turned to me, “Pandora, please tell me that he is going to be okay, that he isn't going to be in pain with this person who is going to help him” James asked and I looked to him, “of course he is going to be okay James, he is with Paddy and he will help him through this” I said to him.  
Peter coughed and looked to me, “can I ask why you don’t seem to like me very much because you have spoken to the others just not me” he asked and I laughed as I looked to him, “because you’re a rat and I don’t like rats” I said to him, he looked confused and turned to papa, “did I do something wrong” he asked him. I sighed as Papa looked to him and growled, “I hate you peter, I don’t want to see you ever again” Papa snarled at him, I smiled as papa smirked and turned to me, he took my hand and smiled, “come on little one, we are going to go for a walk” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “what about the others here, I don’t feel happy leaving them here without us around” I said and Papa smiled as he turned to Molly and Arthur, “I am sure that you don’t mind watching them” he asked and I smiled as Molly nodded, “of course hunny” she said to me.  
Molly looked over to me and laughed as peter was once again hiding behind James and she smiled as she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around me, “anything special you want for dinner” she asked and I smiled, “something with chocolate please” I said and she laughed, “that will be pudding sweetie, what about chicken for dinner” she asked and I smiled, “of course Molly, you know that Harry, Papa, Paddy and I all eat more than your 7 put together” I said to her. Molly looked to me and smiled as she laughed, “that you do” she said to me.   
Papa grabbed my hand and we walked out of the house and towards the woods that was here and I smiled as I looked around the place as the woods were a beautiful place to be around, there was trees everywhere and then flowers and everything on the floor. I smiled as I looked around and turned to Papa, “this place is beautiful” I said and Papa smiled as he looked to me, “as the time goes on we can come out here for the full moon” he said and I smiled, “do you miss it, being in the open” I asked and he laughed as he looked to me, “Siri and I are working on wards so we don’t go anywhere else but the forest but yeah I do, I miss being able to run around and not have to worry about the people around me” he explained to me.  
I smiled as I looked to him, “it sounds like fun if I am being honest” I said to him and he smiled as he looked to me, “don’t you like being in there” he asked me and I smiled, “the house is nice but I think that the outdoors would be better for us all, I just wish that we would be safe out here” I said and he laughed, “oh it will be safe, Sirius is finally worked through the wards and we know what ones need to be out here” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “that sounds like a prefect idea” I said to him, Papa laughed as he looked back to the house and frowned as he looked really worried, “what’s wrong papa” I asked and he sighed as he turned to me, “them being here is a problem Dora” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “I don’t remember this at all” he said. I smiled as I looked to him, “neither does Paddy, he thinks that the headmaster took your memories to see if he could find out something” I explained and growled, “that’s how he knew about me being a wolf” I said and Papa looked worried.  
I turned to him and frowned, “no one in this house would have told the headmaster about me being a werewolf or having an inheritance, he thinks I have been bitten” I explained and Papa nodded, “I am aware” he said and I laughed, “it must be when they go back” I said and looked to Papa, “he must take their memories and then obviate them once he has what he wants” I said. Papa looked to me and frowned, “which means that he has known about this since I was 15” he said to me and I nodded, “this is not good” I said and began to pace in front of him, trying to find a way out of this.  
Papa sighed as he looked to me, “he seems to be meddling in things that he shouldn’t be, maybe we can change it on our end, change what he knows now” he said to me and I frowned as I looked to him, “what do you mean” I asked and he smiled, “obviate them before they go back home, that way they cannot give Albus anything” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “sounds like a good idea” I said and he laughed, “you do like to plan don’t you little cub” he said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “I find it fun” I said to him and he laughed as he looked to me, “I am aware of that one” he said to me.  
Papa and I decided that we had been away from the house for long enough, we walked into the house and I frowned as I could see that Peter, James and a younger Sirius were all pointing there wands at Draco who was just stood there not fighting back, I growled and snapped my hands out and watched as the three of them flew backwards and hit the wall, I rolled my eyes as I waved my hand and there wands came to me. I growled and turned to them and watched as Peter looked to me, “you’re a dark withc” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “whatever” I said to him. I turned to the other two and growled, “he is my friend and he is here because I want him here” I snarled and looked to Sirius, “this I expect from James because he doesn’t really think before he acts but you Sirius I expected more from” I said to him.   
I looked over to James and growled, “get over your issues with the Slytherin house because your beginning to piss me off” I snarled at him and turned my attention back to Draco and smiled, “you okay” I asked and he nodded, “thanks for that, I didn’t want to piss them off further by having my wand out” he said to me and I nodded, “of course Dray, don’t worry about it” I said to him. I watched as Papa looked to the others and growled letting moony come to the service, “you are a guest in this house” Papa growled and walked over to Peter, James and Sirius, “do not think for one minute that you can get away with this because Draco didn’t do anything to either one of you” he snapped at them and Peter looked to him, “what happened to you, what happened to the boy that hated the snakes just as much as us, I mean taking a snake as your daughter” he said and I laughed as Papa growled and this time it was more wolf than man, “that is my daughter you are talking about Rat, she is James eldest and I took her in when he died” Papa snapped and I knew that he needed to be calmed down, “Papa come on, breath” I said and he looked to me, “he is asking for me to kill him” he said and I nodded, “I know, but you need to calm down because killing him now isn't going to help anything, it could make it worse” I said to him.  
Papa nodded and sat down at the table making conversation with Draco and Arthur as I turned to Remus and smirked, “I see you didn’t join in with them” I asked and he smirked, “I don’t have a death wish” he said making me laugh, I looked to him and smiled, “well people know not to piss my brother and I off” I said to him. I turned my attention back over to James and Sirius, “I am only going to say this once more, do not do anything to piss us off” I said to them and they nodded at me, telling me that they were going to finally behave, I turned back to the table and noticed that Papa walked back over to the table with chocolate ice cream and I grinned at him, I went to grab a spoon and noticed that Molly was now looking at us both, “No your both going to ruin your dinner if you eat that now” Molly said to us and I looked her, “please” I asked and she smiled, “I have 9 children Pandora and that isn't going to work with me and you know it” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “please mama” I asked.   
Molly sighed as she looked to me and I knew that i had won this one as she caved, “fine not too much otherwise you won’t eat your dinner” she said and I grinned as I went to eating ice cream, I had just put my spoon in for another taste when James coughed and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he smiled, “Mama” he asked and I smiled as I could see that he was impressed with me which made me smile, I looked to him and smirked, “well as you are aware, you die and Harry and I are sent to live with let’s say horrible family members from our mother side, they would treat us worse than house elves when we would live with them” I explained and watched as James, Remus and Sirius all looked shocked at what was being told to them.   
I noticed that Sirius looked to me and frowned, “you had to learn to cook” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “yeah I did, if I didn’t learn to cook we wouldn’t have eaten and well long story short we were told from a age were we could reach the cooker, that if we didn’t cook then we couldn’t eat” I said and looked to my father, “I didn’t want that for my brother so I learnt to cook from a young age” I explained to them. Sirius sighed as he looked to me, “some guardians are shit aren’t they” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “well when you are used to them you don’t think that you would get better, but then you come to a school and get better people in your life” I said and smiled, “it makes you want to fight for your life as Harry and I did” I explained and James looked to me, “what do you mean better life with new friends” he asked me. I sighed as I looked to him, “well when Harry and I were 11 we both had received our letters for Hogwarts” I explained and James smiled, “which is the best time of a child’s life” he said to me and I sighed, “well the people that we lived with, was aware of our magic because they knew that we would be magical” I said and James looked to me, “what do you mean they knew” he asked, I laughed as I looked to him, “well we are our mothers children as well” I explained to him.  
James looked to me and frowned, “who is your mother” he asked me and Remus laughed, “if you cannot see that then she is right, you are an idiot” Remus said and I smirked, “well when letters came through the house like anything, they took us both away from the house we were in because they couldn’t stand it and well they decided that they would take us to a house on an island” I explained and Remus looked to us, “how did you get to school then” he asked and I laughed, “Hagrid” I said. Remus smiled and I looked to them, “our home life wasn’t great which is why I'm not as nice as my brother” I said to them.  
Sirius looked to me and frowned, “so if Hagrid was the one to give you the letter, how did you get to Hogwarts then” he asked me and I laughed, “as I said we were found by Hagrid as he came to see why we hadn’t been in touch with them” I explained to them and smiled as I looked to Sirius, “safe to say that our uncle and aunt shut up straight away when he told them that we had our names down since our birth” I explained and smiled, “he took us to get our uniforms and stuff that we would need for school” I explained.  
James smiled and nodded as he looked to me, “at least someone came and got you which I am happy about, not so much about your life’s before” he said to me and frowned, “surely your mother and I would have had a will that would have told you where you needed to go” he said to me and I sighed, “well Albus said that we needed to be with blood relatives and said that we had to be there, we didn’t know about Paddy and Papa till our third year” I said to him and Sirius frowned, “wait you didn’t know about me” he asked me. I nodded as I looked to him, “albus made it out as we were alone in the world” I said and James looked to me, “did you at least make friends straight away” he asked me and I smirked, “Well Hagrid had to leave us as he needed to get back to school and well we didn’t have any idea where we were” I explained and smiled, “that was until we heard Molly here with her kids moaning about muggles” I said to him.  
James laughed and nodded, “my parents are always moaning about muggles as well” he said and smiled as Molly laughed, “yeah there were loads of them that day and they are always stopping and talking in the middle so you have to go around” she said and I smiled, “Molly helped us onto the platform that day and well we had become family from then” I said and Molly smiled she hugged me, “Molly was the first person to care for us and give us presents” I explained to them. James sighed and looked to her, “thank you for protecting the twins, I never through in my life that I would lose them” he said and she smiled, “of course they are family and we always have them for Christmas and birthdays” she said making me grin at her.  
I looked to Molly and smiled, “talking of birthdays, Paddy’s is coming up” I said and she nodded, “anything you want to do for him because I don’t think that he has had anything done for him in years” she asked and I smiled, “I will find something for him to do” I said and she nodded, “let me know when you have found something to do for him sweetheart” she said and Sirius smiled, “you are planning a birthday for older me” Sirius asked and I nodded, “of course I am, I mean you are my boyfriend” I said to him and he smiled as he walked over to me, “I really wouldn’t do that if I was you” I said to him and smirked, “you might kill yourself” I said and he laughed, “I won’t hurt myself” he said and I laughed, “yeah well I like you older because your more of a man, so you might want to go away” I said to him and he pouted as he walked back over to James and the others.   
Papa laughed and turned to Sirius and smiled, “I wouldn’t pout if I was you, you can be very protective over things now Sirius and well Pandora here helps with that” Papa said and I smiled as he turned to him, “trust me when I tell you this, don’t wind pads up because you will end up regretting it” he said to him and he nodded, “good to see that we are still friends in the future Moony, I was worried that you would have shut yourself up and not speak to anyone” he said making me laugh, “of course they are still friends” I said and Papa looked to me, “shh you cub” he said making me giggle some more.  
I heard a pop in the room and turned around to see that Paddy had come back with Harry and I noticed that everyone was looking at him wanting a piece of him, I knew that Papa needed to claim him otherwise he was going to make everyone and anything thing in a certain radius try and claim him. I turned my attention to Papa and growled as he looked to me, “Papa you need to get him out of here now, otherwise people are going to end up not controlling themselves and do something that they shoulder, remember that he is a Veela and they are going to want him to themselves” I said to him, I watched as Papa snarled at me and turned around grabbing Harry and walking out of the kitchen with my brother moaning about something I couldn’t get.   
I turned to Paddy and smiled as he looked like he wanted to kill someone, I smirked as I walked over to him, “how was Severus, did he help you locate your friend” I asked, Paddy growled and looked to me, “he is a horrible man, I don’t know why I tried to ask the idiot for help when it came to my god-son” he said to me. I laughed as I looked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, “well I am sure that I can do something to make you feel better Paddy” I purred to him and he smirked as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his arms and grinned, “I am sure we can” he said and I laughed as we walked out of the kitchen, not listening as James was having a meltdown about me being with Paddy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 07/05/2019


	8. Chapter 8

Paddy and I got to the bedroom and I smirked as I pushed Paddy into the wall and grinned, “are you sure you don’t want to put wards and charms on the bedroom as I don’t think that I want James coming in here” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “well we are never going to know if we don’t try, plus everyone here knows that we are in a relationship already Paddy” I said to him and he looked to me with lust blown eyes. Knowing what it was that I wanted from him, I reached up beginning to kiss him taking his mind of what I was going to do to him, I smirked as he was getting into his and he was starting to pulled my top of me, I smiled as I undone his pants and smirked as he bucked his hips forward at me, “Pandora” he moaned and I smirked as I was still kissing him, I dripped my hand into his pants and moaned, “wow Paddy, I see were all ready for me” I said to him and he moaned as I began to move my hand up and down making him buck into my hand. Knowing that I wanted to do more to him, I bent down as I took him out of his pants and smirked, “well Paddy, I must say that you’re happy to see me” I said to him.

Paddy smirked and I put him in my mouth before he could say anything else, I began to suck him in and used my tongue playing with the end of his dick as I got there, I knew he was enjoying this as he was moaning at me, I grinned around him as he put his hands in my hair and moan as he was trying not to go right there and then, “Dora” he said and I pulled off him as I knew that he want to make this last. Seeing that he had some control back I sucked him back into my mouth and reached up as I began to play with his balls wanting to see if I could push him to the end, I suck on him harder as I was playing with him and smirked as he was still moaning and thrusting into my mouth, “Dora baby, I am not going to last if you keep playing with me like that” Paddy said out of breath, I pulled off his dick and smirked as I pushed his trousers and boxers down to the ground and smirked as he stepped out of them, Paddy pulled me to my feet and pushed me into the wall so I couldn’t go anywhere.

Paddy waved his hand over the two of us and I watched as our clothes disappeared and he growled as he looked to me, “it takes too long to take them off normally” he said to me and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his wasit and grinned as he pushed himself into me making me moan at the intrusion, I moved against him wanting more friction as I was determed to get a lot of of him, I looked over to Paddy and growled, “Paddy don’t you dare play nice with me, I want you now and I want you to fuck me” I said to him, Paddy went to getting his groove on with me and I moaned as I began to move up and down on him, I held onto his shoulders as I moved up and down, “Paddy” I said as my orgasm wasn’t far, I looked to him and noticed that he had that look on his face and I knew that I was in for a long night, I felt as he moved us from the wall and walked over to the bed with me as I was still moving wanting the friction more and more.

I felt as he threw me down on the bed making me moan as he looked to me, “I am going to make you scream” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “give it your best shot” I said to him and smirked as he climbed back on the bed and on top of me, I moved my legs and pushed my hand down between me and looked to him, “so” I said and he moved my hand and slammed himself into me making me moan out, “PADDY” I said and he began to pound into me. knowing that he needed this as well, I flipped us over and began to bounce on his dick making him moan at me, “Dora, I am not going to last” he said to me and I laughed as I wasn’t going to stop. “Paddy” I moaned and he pulledme down and kissed me making me moan at him as this was a side to him that I didn’t think I would see, “Paddy I need the release” I said to him and he nodded as he pushed me off him and turned me around, I looked back and he smirked, “this will make you scream out” he said to me. I smirked as he lined himself back up with me and pushed himself in, I felt as he pushed me down a little bit more and got further in making me bite back another moan as he was so deep in me, I felt as he pulled out and I was going to scream at him but he slammed himself back in and I screamed, “FUCK” I said and felt as my orgasm came and I felt as my juices were going all over him, “FASTER” I screamed at him and noticed that he was holding onto my hips and slamming into me, I knew that I would have hand prints there in the morning. “PANDORA” he said as he snapped his hips forward for the last time and put his seed deep inside me.

Paddy pulled out of me and I turned over smiling as he laid down on the bed and held his arms open for me, I cuddled down into him not bothering to get dressed and looked to him, “well I would say that my Paddy can get a little over protective when his younger self turns up” I said and smirked, “I didn’t think you had that in you Sirius” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “I didn’t hurt you did I, I forget that I can get protective and possessive when I am put in that corner” he explained and I smiled as I looked to him, “of course you didn’t Paddy, plus I like you being the big man and possessive of me, it makes me want you more” I said and quickly gave him a kiss.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer, “so I was thinking that I could kick everyone out and we could have a romantic night just you and I, I’ll cook and we can talk” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy I would love that, but as people can’t leave here because of Albus, why don’t we go to Grimmold place for date night and then I can set up a TV and we can watch a muggle film cuddled up together” I said to him and he smiled, “alright, I will get kreature to be nice to you and I and he might just help us” he said to me and I smiled as I got up and walked over to the wardrobe and looked in, grabbing my pair of faded jeans and my other AC/DC top that I had and walked over to the door and grabbed the fitted leather jacket that went with it. I walked into the bathroom and quickly washed myself off and got dressed smiling as I looked perfect and pulled on my heeled boots that gave me some more height as at the moment I was a little bit shorter than my brother.

I walked out to see that Paddy was dressed in jeans and a shirt that made me drool as he looked good in muggle clothing and smiled as I knew that I would have to keep woman off him when the time came because he was a hot person when he looked after himself. I looked to him and smirked, “I am going to have a problem keeping my hands of you Paddy because I have to say that you look hot dressed like that” I said and he laughed, “same for you Dora, I think that you wear that to make me wish you didn’t have to leave the bedroom” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “never said that we had to leave the bedroom” I said to him and he smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked back downstairs to see that Papa was pinning Peter to the table to which Peter was whimpering.

I smirked as Peter was beginning to turn blue as he wasn’t getting any air from the way that Papa had a hold of him and I could see that James, Remus and Sirius didn’t know what to do as this was there friend, I sighed as I walked over to him and placed my hand on his arm, I smiled as he looked to me, “he deserves it” Papa said and I smiled, “Papa” I said and he sighed as he took his hand of the rat and turned to me, “don’t worry I won’t kill the rat” he snarled and looked to James, “he just pissed me off” he snapped. I smirked as James was looking uncomfortable as he was looking to Paddy and Papa turned to me, “and I needed something to do as I could hear you and Sirius at it” he said to me.

I sighed as Peter looked really scared of Papa and I smirked as I looked to Peter, “you were lucky I pulled him off you” I snapped and turned to Harry as Papa was still growling at Peter, “Harry why don’t you take papa out of here please and make him happy” I said and smirked as he looked to me, “as much as we would love for the rat to die I don’t think that it is a great idea for the moment” I said and he nodded knowing that I was right. I watched as Harry walked out of the room with Papa and James walked over to us and frowned as he looked to Paddy, “your sleeping with her” he said and Paddy laughed, “no, I am reading her a loud bed time story” Paddy said and I smirked as I looked to James, “leave it, as long as you are protecting him Paddy isn't going to be happy about it” I explained and James sighed, “so tell us” he said to me. Paddy frowned and I remembered what Papa said to me when we were outside, “I have a way” I said.

I turned to Paddy and smiled, “please can you explain what has happened, you don’t have to go into great detail but they are only going to keep protecting him” I said and sighed as I didn’t really want this being explained. Paddy looked to me and sighed, “I don’t think that this is a good idea” Paddy explained. I nodded and I looked to him, “I think it needs to be because it is making me feel sick seeing them protect him for what he did to my brother and I” I explained to him. Paddy sighed and nodded, “I will tell them Moony and I’s side, but I don’t think that it is a good idea to tell them everything as I don’t really want to fuck our past up because you might not be born” he said to me. I smiled and looked to him, “I will be born as will harry because we are your soul-mates and fate will give us this” I explained to him. Paddy smiled and looked to me, “what about our little Albus issue” he said and I laughed, “I will obviate them before we send them back” I said and smiled, “Paddy they need to know because I can see that having him here is hard for you and papa” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and nodded, “alright, I will tell them” he said to me but I knew that they was something he was going to ask me to do, I smiled as he looked to the Rat and snarled, “you need to do something about the rat, because I will not have him disappearing on us” he said to me, I looked to Paddy and nodded, “of course” I said to him and turned to Peter, I waved my hand and watched as he was now surrounded by a cage that I knew he wouldn’t be able to get out of and smiled as I turned back to Paddy, “there he cannot leave that, only people with my magic can” I said to him and he smiled, “thanks angel” he said to me and smiled as Paddy turned to the others and sighed, “what I am going to tell you is going to be horrible for you to hear but you have to promise that you will let me get through this” Paddy asked.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me and I smiled, “do you want me to stay” I asked and he nodded, I grabbed his hand and smiled, James smiled as he looked to us, “does these explain why you and Remy here don’t like our friend and why you seem to be very protective over you as well” he asked and Paddy nodded, “yeah it does explain that and once I am finished you’re not going to like him yourself” Paddy explained. I noticed that Papa walked back in and looked to me, “I will behave as he is in a cage but next time you decided to sleep with Sirius Pandora, please make sure that I cannot hear it little girl” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “says the man that has just slept with my brother” I said and he smirked, “remember that you’re not old enough to be put over my lap” Papa said to me and I nodded. Paddy turned to Papa and smiled as he sat down and looked to them; “we were just out of school as we had finished our exams and James you got your girl” Paddy said smiling and looked to him, “you were so happy that you finally got her and we were happy for you because we knew that you loved her” Paddy explained.

Papa smiled as he looked to them, “what we didn’t notice was the look that Peter had on his face that we know now is I have a plan to hurt you all” Papa said and looked to his younger self, “you see when we were in school Peter admitted that he preferred it when Lily was not part of our little group as when she would be mean to you, you would always spend time with us instead of her” Papa explained and James looked to me, “Lily is your mother” he asked me and I smirked, “well people do say I look like Lily” I said and Paddy smiled, “you see it was in our last year that Lily finally admitted that she liked you and you two began dating, we didn’t really see much of Peter because thought that he finally realised that he needed to study” Paddy explained and he sighed, “it wasn’t until we noticed that he was spending most of his time with Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy” Paddy said.

James looked to Papa and frowned as I knew that he didn’t understand what we were saying to him, “why wouldn’t we notice, I mean we are his friends” James said and Paddy sighed, “because we more interested in finishing school to make sure that we could leave together” Paddy explained. James smirked and looked to Sirius, “looks like you are going to have to study then doesn’t it” he said to him and I smiled as I had a feeling that younger Sirius was going to have a hard year. Paddy smiled as he turned his attention back to James, “Lily and you got married a year later as you couldn’t wait to make her your wife, it was something that should have been a great day but wasn’t because we were all attacked by death eaters that day” Paddy sobbed. I took his hand and looked to Papa and smiled, “can you continue” I asked and he smiled, “of course” he said and turned to James, “the death eaters that crashed that day, killed your parents that day. It was the most horrible day in the world because you had what you wanted and lost what you needed” Papa explained.

James looked broken and turned to us, “didn’t I do anything” he asked and Paddy smiled, “of course you did, James you went after the Lestrange brothers as they were the ones to kill your mother and father while Remy and I went after Bella and Lucius” Paddy said and looked to him, “we didn’t realise then that we had a traitor in our midst, we just thought that they got lucky. We didn’t know that they gave our location away to the dark lord and his followers” Paddy explained with tears coming down his face. As I looked to him I noticed that he looked broken and I smiled as I took his hand and he smiled, Paddy turned to me and smiled, “I'm alright Dora, this is just hard is all” he said to me and I nodded. Papa looked to them and sighed, “Siri was worried over the family that did speak to him from his side because of what happened and said that he needed to go and find Andy and her family, knowing that you didn’t want loads of people around, I decided to go with him” Papa said and James frowned, “why would I push my friends away” he said and Paddy smiled, “because you were hurting and we understood that” Paddy said.

James looked to Paddy, “and peter” he asked him, Papa sighed, “wasn’t there, he somehow got out of the way”  Papa explained and smiled, “I went with Siri because he would need a friend but you were mourning your parents” Papa explained. James looked to Paddy, “what happened when you found your cousin” he asked and Paddy sighed, “we got to the house but we were too late Jamie, Andy and her husband were dead and we didn’t know where Nym was” Paddy sobbed. Papa walked over to us and smiled as he wrapped his arm around his broken friend, “it wasn’t until Pads heard her crying in the corner of the room, covered in rubble and dust” Papa said and James turned to Paddy, “I'm sorry, I knew that you were close with them” he said to him. Paddy nodded and smiled, “Nym went to Teds parents as they were the living relatives and she was raised the muggle way but was able to come to us to explain her magical traits that she had when they came through” Paddy explained making me smiled, “doesn’t explain why she is clumsy” I said.

I heard a laugh from behind me and turned to see that it was Nym, I smiled as I got off the chair and smirked, “Nym” I said running over to her and smiled as she cuddled me, “hiya Dora” she said and I smiled as she ran her hand through my hair and looked to Paddy, “you told her yet because with her dressed like that, I don’t think that you are going to be able to hide it” she asked and I turned red making her laugh.

Nym came and sat down and smirked as she spotted the younger one, “wow Sirius, I thought it was only me to get the black looks” she said and Sirius looked to her, “Nympie” he said and she rolled her eyes, “don’t call me that Sirius, Pads here knows not to call me that because the last time he did, he was in pain for a week” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “Paddy was explaining a few things to them” I explained and nodded, “all right then” she said and looked to Peter, “I see the traitor is here” she said and I laughed as Paddy looked to her, “I'm almost finished” he said to her.

Paddy sighed as he turned his attention back to the others and sighed, “it was two years later that Lily gave birth to the twins and well you both wear fighting over Dora’s name believe it or not. You see Lily wanted something muggle and unique where as you wanted something different that would help her stand out because you always said that the potters were all boys” Paddy said making me laugh, “it wasn’t until you and Lily had been fighting about it for hours that you both turned to Remy and I and said that we name her because you both didn’t like anything that each other would say” Paddy said and I looked to him, “wait you both named me” I asked and Papa nodded, “Cassandra is after my mother as I always liked that name and back then I believed that I wouldn’t be able to have children because of my little furry problem” Papa said to me and Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “wellbeing that you have a black in your bloodline as I believe that it was your great grandfather that married a black, we always called our children after the stars, I asked for it to be Pandora and your mother loved it, so you became Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter” Paddy explained.

I smiled as I looked to them both, “thank you for naming me” I said and they smiled, Paddy turned to James and smiled, “over the months since the twins were born it was lovely, the twins were showing magic from an early age and would always be showing off, it wasn’t till the twins were both 15 months old that Albus appeared and said that the dark lord was coming to kill one of the twins, he didn’t know which one it was but he said for you to be safe” Paddy explained and sighed, “it was then that we realised that we had picked the wrong secret keeper for you James” Paddy said and James frowned as he looked to us, “but we would have picked one of you three” he said pointing at Remus, Sirius or Peter and Paddy snarled as he looked to him, “you wanted me but I said no, I knew that I wouldn’t give up your location but being that I was a black there was spells that were designed to make me speak” Paddy explained and I knew that I would want to speak to him about that later, I smirked as he stood up and put his hands on the table, “I didn’t want that for the twins so we spoke to the rat, he said that he would be your keeper because he was one of our so called friends” Paddy snapped.

James looked confused to what Paddy was saying and I sighed as I turned to him, “Voldermort learned where we were because of the keeper that you picked, Peter would only have to tell him where you are and well you know from harry that you died to protect us” I said and James sighed, “so they killed Peter once they had the information” James asked and Papa laughed but I had to admit that it crept me out because it was a horrible laugh, he looked over to peter and smirked, “he wished that he was dead from what he did” Papa snarled and Harry grabbed his hand, “Calm down Remy, it isn't going to help if Moony comes free early” Harry said to him and smirked, “because then Pandora is going to have to help you and you know that she can become smug” he said to him. I laughed as Papa nodded and turned back to James, “peter gave up your location to him because he was a traitor, and he said that he did it because he wanted to teach you a lesson James. His words were that you shouldn’t  have had kids or got married because then you wouldn’t have become soft” Papa said and I looked to him, “this was because of Harry and I” I asked and Paddy looked to me, “no it isn't because of you” he said to me and smiled, “it is because Peter was always the jealous little rat, he was the one that went to Dumbledore and told him that I was the keeper and that I was the one that betrayed them” Paddy explained and I felt as my anger got the better of me.

I growled and felt as Paddy, Papa, Harry and Nym all grabbed me but I was able to push them off me, Papa was a little harder but I managed, I walked over to Peter and pushed my hand to his neck and smirked as he was trying to get free of me, “I end you know and I have the family that I need, I was hurt and abused because of you” I snarled and felt as my magic was reacting with my anger, I felt as something was pushed into my neck and I felt fussy, “what” I said and Papa sighed, “you cannot kill him” he said to me and I felt as the darkness was coming.

Sirius POV

I looked over to Pandora and frowned, “Remy tell me she is okay” I asked him, Remy smiled and nodded, “she is, she is going to be out for a while, I was able to give her some muggle sediative” he explained to me and I nodded, “alright, pass her to me, I need to make sure she is safe” I said and Remy smirked as he rolled his eyes, “here you go” he said to me and lowered her into my arms, I pushed some of her hair out of the way and smiled, “that’s better, I cannot kill the rat now she is in my arms” I said and turned back to the others to see that James was confused and Sirius looked proud, “wow I didn’t think she would have that in her” he said and I smirked, “well as I was saying, because you and Lily were in hiding, Dumbledore didn’t ask you if Peter was telling the truth about me being your keeper, so he just assumed that peter was telling the truth. So when he came and killed you and Lily, Remy and I got to the house to late, I walked into the house seeing if I could find the twins as we found you two dead, and I found the twins in the ruined nursery screaming” I explained and looked down, “what happened” Remus asked and I looked to him, “I picked them both up and walked out of the house passing them to Hagrid, I told him that I would be right back because I was not the keeper and I needed to find out what had happened in the short period of a couple of hours” I explained to them.

I noticed that James looked sick and turned to Remy, “what happened to Pads because he looks really different to Sirius now” he asked and Remy looked to the younger version of me and sighed, “he did something stupid Prongs, he decided that he would go after the rat to ask why he did what he did” Remy explained, I looked to him, “I wanted to know why our friend at the time would do this to us and more importantly why would he leave our little cub and pup alone in this world without their parents” I said to him. James looked to me, “what happened because I have a feeling that you found him” he asked me and I smirked, “oh I found the twat, he saw me and decided that he would blew up a street I caught him on, killing 13 people and cut off his finger to frame me which worked because I was thrown into Azkaban once the aurors got there as they believed that it was me and well I went without a trail being that I was a black and all blacks go bad” I snapped and looked to him, “they all believed that I was the one to kill you and Lil’s so they threw me in there” I said to them.

James looked sick at what I told him and Sirius turned to me and frowned, “how did we stay sane because I have heard what that place does to witches and wizards with all the dementors around” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “being an illegal animagus has its perks when they are not aware” I said to him, Sirius nodded and sat back thinking on what I said. I noticed that James was now looking at me again and I smiled, “what” I said and he looked to me, “so I take it peter came clean if you’re out” he asked me and I smirked, “no he didn’t come clean, he was still waiting on his master to come and get him, I knew that the twins needed me and I decided that I had been there for too long, so I escaped” I said to them and laughed as they all looked to me, “what, how in the hell did you get out of there” they asked me and Remy laughed as he looked to them, “I had heard about the twins being in school and the trouble that was coming their way, I knew that they needed me and Sirius there, so seeing if I would be able to write to him, I got a letter to Sirius and explained that peter was alive” Remy explained.

I looked to them and smirked, “plus being that I was a dog as well, I was able to change and walked out of there as the dementors just think that someone left there animal, I was able to swim to the shore and then I went to find my little pub and cub” I explained to them, I noticed that Sirius looked to me, “so what happened to Peter then because you haven’t said what happened to him, I am assuming that he is now in Azkaban” Sirius asked and I turned to Peter and snarled, “he decided that he would go back to his master” I snarled and he looked broken, James frowned and looked to me, “there is something you’re not telling me” he said and I looked to him, “seems like you can still read me now Jamie” I said and sighed, “look the twins were entered into the tournament that the school host and I don’t know how but they were able to get out of it, but during the last game the twins went missing to which Remy and I still don’t know how” I explained and James nodded, “right, how did they get off the school premises then because they have wards to stop this” he asked me and I laughed, “because Albus is playing games with them” I said and sighed, “all I know is that when the twins got back they both were saying the same thing, he’s back” I explained and gently held up Pandora’s arm, “he forced them to a gravestone and made them bleed for his master” I snapped.

James looked over to peter and shook his head, “as I cannot yell at you because you haven’t done it yet, but once we get back, I want you out of our lives and our dorms” James snapped at him and turned to me, “I am sorry that I lost my brother to this, I am sorry I wasn’t there to make sure that you were okay” James said to me and I sighed, “Jamie this wasn’t your fault” I said to him and I sighed, “while we are on this line” I said and looked to him, “I am sorry that I wasn’t there to raise the twins like you and Lily wanted” he said and James smiled, “you might not have been there but you are now and that is what matters Pads” he said to me and I couldn’t help the smile as it was finally nice to have my brother happy with me. I looked to him and smiled, “thanks mate” I said to him and I laughed as Remy looked to us all, “see all happy, can I kill the rat now” Remy asked us all, I smirked as I looked to him, “no you can’t because Jamie is right, he hasn’t done this yet” I said and he laughed.

I turned to them and smiled, “I can get Pandora to send you back to where you belong, Hermione and Remy have been looking into this and well we think that we can get this done with Pandora being the one that is to send you back” I said to him and he smiled as he looked down to her, “ she really is a bright witch” he said about her and I laughed as I nodded, “you are right about that but she doesn’t see that, she believes that Hermione is the brightest witch, being that she is a muggleborn witch” I said and smirked, “like Lily and trust me when I say this, she is bright for her age because she can outsmart Remy which is something to watch when the time comes” I explained and smiled as Remy just laughed as he looked to Harry, “is there anything you want to say to your father” Remy asked and Harry smiled as he looked over to him, “it is nice to finally meet you, I never thought that I would get to” he said and I smiled as I looked to my god-son, “you okay” I asked and he nodded, “of course I am” he said and I smiled as James got up and walked over to him, he bent down and smiled as he placed his hands on his legs and smiled, “just so you know I am proud of you and your sister, it takes a lot to be truthful with yourself and I am happy that my two best friends are finally happy” he said to him and I smiled as I needed this, “thanks dad” he said to him.

I felt as Pandora began to move and I moaned, “this is going to go two ways” I said and James looked to me, “meaning” he asked, I laughed as I looked to him, “she can be nice or mean and being that this is Pandora that I am speaking about so I think that she is going to blow” I said and she chuckled, “no I am fine, I know that I couldn’t kill him” she said to me and moved so she was sat up and looked over to Remy, “thanks” she said and he smirked, “like you said, he cannot be killed yet” he said to her. She smirked as she looked to James and kissed his cheek, “go easy on mum, I believe that she doesn’t like it when your being mean to people as it is a put off” she said to him and I smirked as he looked to her and nodded, “I will do” he said to her.

I smiled as Hermione walked in with Charlie and the others and smiled as she looked over to Pandora, “you okay, you seem like you have been in trouble again” she asked her and Pandora smiled as she nodded at her, “of course I am okay and no I am not in trouble, you know me I am always careful” she said to her, I snorted and she turned to me, “what” she said and I laughed, “you are not always careful pup and you know it” I said to her and she smirked as she turned back to Hermione, “did you get what I asked for” she asked her and I smiled as Hermione looked to me and smirked, “she really does outshine you in these things Sirius, I would be worried if I was you” she said to me and passed Pandora a wand I didn’t recognise, “Olivander said that this should do what you what you wish” she said to her.

I looked to Pandora and she smirked as she looked to me, “I will explain later love” she said to me and I watched as she walked over to them and smiled, “good luck hope Albus doesn’t make your life to much of a problem” she said and pointed the wand at them and smirked, “obviate” she said and we watched as all their memories had gone and I couldn’t help the smirk to come to my face as they looked to us, “who are you and where the hell are we because this is not the school” James said and I laughed as she looked to me, “really not bright” she said and I smirked as I looked to them, “you’re in the wrong place is all and the girl with the wand is going to send you back” I said to him and smiled as she grabbed the time turner from Hermione I didn’t notice and smirked as she shoved it into his hand and smirked, “good luck, this is going to be a bumpy ride” she said and we all watched as they disappeared.

Pandora’s POV

I turned my attention back to Paddy and smiled as he was looking to the wand and I smiled, “so long story short Papa and I was talking and decided that we needed to get ahead of Albus for a change” I explained and he walked over taking the wand from me, “so this” he asked and I smirked, “Albus will never know that I had anything to do with this” I said to him and smirked as Paddy looked to me, “well I think Hermione is right, you are better than me at these things” he said and I smiled as I kissed him, “well it is good that we are in this together then isn't it” I said to him and Paddy smiled, “thank you for sending them back, they didn’t deserve to be brought here” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him.

I turned to Papa and smiled, “so as Harry and I are due to go back to school soon is there anything we want to do, I mean we could go to a fair or something” I asked and Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “there is nothing that I can think of at the moment hunny, but we aren’t able to go out because Albus never got the ministry off my back” he said to me. I looked to him when he said this and frowned as I was lead to believe that Paddy was now free, “but he said before we came here that you were free” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “Pandora why would he free me when he knows that he can control me when I am stuck here because he won’t let me be free” Paddy explained and I smiled as I looked to him, “so we will do something inside, I am sure that we can get a picnic together and go out to the back” I said to him and smiled, “don’t worry” I said to him.

Paddy nodded and I thought to what I could do because I didn’t want Paddy to be under his rule anymore and well I knew that I would be able to get him free, I noticed that I was being looked at and smiled, “do you know where Molly is, I need to speak to her about something” I asked and he looked confused, “Pandora, why can’t you ask me” Paddy asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “because it is about some girly things that is happening, I just don’t think that you want to answer as you might not know” I said and he smirked as he looked to me, “fine little one, but please don’t do anything that is going to make this worse because I don’t want to be taken away from you” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy please try not to worry, I promise that I am not going to do anything that is going to make this worse” I explained to him.

Paddy nodded and I got up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen with them looking at me, I knew that they were wondering what I was doing, I smirked as I turned to the hallway and walked up the stairs to see if I could sort out this party for Paddy and of course see if there was anything that I could do in regards to getting paddy free. I found Molly in her room and smiled as I knocked on the door and smiled, “hey can I speak to you about this party I want to do for Paddy please” I asked and she smiled, “of course hunny” she said and got off the chair and smiled as she sat on the bed and patted it, “come and sit down on the bed and we will get this sorted for him as I know that he is in need of something like this to make him feel better” she said to me. I nodded as I smiled and walked over to the bed, I sat down and looked to her, “Hermione and I sent the younger ones back to their time, I am sure that Albus is going to be pissed with me for doing it, but they didn’t belong here and I think that they knew it” I said and she laughed.

I watched as Molly reached over and grabbed a pad and looked to me, “okay being that he is going to be 35 and doesn’t look over 20 I don’t think that he is going to want his age on anything” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “I don’t think that would be a good  idea either” I said to her and she smiled as she nodded, “also I am thinking that we should do the room red and gold as he was Gryffindor when he was in school” I said to her and she nodded, “I think that is a good idea” she said to me. I nodded and she smiled, “what about the cake” she asked me and I smirked, “of course it will need to be red velvet as that is his favourite” I explained to her and she smiled as she went to writing it down for me. Molly smiled as she looked to me, “would you like the cake homemade or brought” she asked me. I looked to her and smiled as I thought about it, deciding that I knew he would like homemade I looked to her, “homemade, I always find that homemade tastes better” I said.

Molly smiled as she looked to me, “of course, I think homemade is better as well” she said and smiled, “so as Sirius doesn’t know anything about this and we don’t want to give it away, I am thinking that maybe we can have a nice meal all together and then the party after for the rest of the guests” she said  to me and I sighed as I looked to her, “do I have to invite people I don’t like” I said and she smiled, “well for the sit down meal it will only be people we call family” she said and I smiled, “I like that” I said and she nodded, “and then for the party we have all the other people like Albus and the other order members” she said to me.

I looked to her and sighed, “just to keep them in the group so to say” she said and I nodded, “alright then” I said to her. Molly nodded as she went to writing down a list of things that we would need and smiled as she turned to me, “we can go shopping tomorrow for the balloons and things that we need if you would like” she said to me and I smiled, “yes please I would love that, I haven’t had a mother figure to go shopping with before and I think it will be a nice thing to do” I said to her and she nodded, “of course sweetie” she said and looked to me, “it is nice to have three daughters now” she said to me, and I smiled as I hugged her, “thank you” I said to her.

I got up and stretched as it was starting to make me ache being sat down for a while and smiled as I walked out of the bedroom, I walked into the room that I shared with paddy and grabbed the box I had gotten which contained the memories of that night and of course the weeks running up to it and put in in my bag, I quickly put the bag on the bed as I picked up some other bits and bobs. Seeing that I had everything that I needed, I put the bag on and turned to the door, “PAPA” I shouted smiling as he walked into the room and smiled, “Pandora” he said and I smiled, “can you take me to the ministry please, I need to have a word with the minister about something” I asked and he looked worried, “Dora, I don’t think that it is a good idea not with us being werewolf’s” he said and I smiled, “please papa they won’t find out about me, I am not wanting to speak to them about that as your aware” I asked and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me and grabbed my hand disappearing with me.

We got to the ministry where I was caught and Papa laughed, “that’s horrible” I said and he smiled, “your get used to it” he said to me and I smiled as I looked around, “I would say that we are in the main area” I said to him and Papa turned to me, “where to then Dora because I don’t like you in here” he asked and I smirked, “Fudge’s office” I said and he frowned, “I'm not going to like what you’re going to do am I” he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “please just stay with me and I promise that I am not going to do anything to get us into trouble” I said and he nodded as we walked into the elevator and I smiled to the man in there, “Minister Fudge” I asked and he smiled, “of course” he said to us.

The elevator stopped and I smiled as Papa grabbed my hand and we walked out of the elevator and smirked as I turned to Papa, “I promise I won’t do anything bad” I said to him. Papa nodded and we walked into a office were minister Fudge was and I smirked as he looked up, “Miss Potter, Mr Lupin what can I do for you today” Fudge said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “good afternoon Minister Fudge, I am wondering if I could have a moment of your time” I said and he smiled as he nodded, “of course my dear” he said to me and I smiled as he got up and looked to me, “ come on in and we can speak over this problem you have with some tea” he said to us. Papa and I smiled as we nodded and walked into his office where I sat down in one of the chairs.

I looked up to the minister and smiled as he was wondering what I was doing in his office, I smiled and coughed, “so I have to ask, how is your wife minister” I asked and he smiled, “she is good Pandora, thank you for asking” he said. I nodded and smiled, “I don’t mean to be rude as I am sure that you would like to speak about your wife, but I do have something urgent to speak to you about” I said and he nodded, “of course Miss Potter, what is it that is wrong” he asked and I sighed, “being that my brother and I have a seat on the wizardmot and being the only Potters left in this world, I was upset to hear that you have not been doing your trials correctly” I said and he looked to me with a mixture of shock and worry on his face, he straighten in his chair and looked to me, “whatever do you mean my child” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned as he was now calling me a child, I knew that he was going to try and make me out to be a stupid child, I smirked as I looked to him, “so I was speaking to Lucius Malfoy the other day as you know that I am best friends with his son” I explained and smirked as he paled some more, I looked back to see that papa looked impressed and I turned to the minister again, “he told me some interesting facts, he explained that when someone get put into Azkaban or is going to be put through that they would need to have a trail” I said to him. The minister looked to me and coughed, I laughed, “isn't the trail to see if they are in fact guilty or if someone had been lying” I said and he paled even more. Papa looked to him and smirked, “she is right, you didn’t do something correctly” he said to him and I laughed as he ignored him and turned to me, “That is correct Miss Potter, I see you know your law for our world” he said.

I smirked as I looked to him, “well as I wish to become an auror like my father and uncle, I will need to know all of this, plus it does help that I have Miss Tonks to help me as well” I explained and he nodded, “of course you do and I am sure that when the time comes we be happy to have you on the team” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “so as I was saying Lucius told me that you in fact didn’t give Sirius Black a trial for when my parents were murdered” I said and growled, “and I would like to know why” I said and he paled some more not answering my question, “I believe that being the last living Potter heir and being that Sirius Black is also from the house of Black and being my god-father makes me the heir to the black name as well, it would mean that we are very important people for your wizardmot” I snapped and looked to him, “I am not happy about this Minister and I want this sorted” I growled out.

The minister looked to me and smiled, “what do you wish for us to do about this Miss potter” he said and I looked to him, I pulled out the bag I had and grabbed the vials I put in there and smirked, “look at these for me because they will show you that Sirius Black is innocent” I said and he looked confused, “what are they” he asked and I laughed, “Blacks memories of the last three years before my parents died and what happened that night when my parents were murdered” I said and he nodded at me, “of course, I will look at these when I have some time as you can see that I am busy at the moment” he said and I smirked, “I believe you will do this now minister, unless you wish for me to take this to Lucius Malfoy and we all know what he can do to you” I said to him, I watched as the minister looked to me and smiled, “of course not Miss Potter, please give me a second to view these and then I will get back to you with my outcome” he said and went to viewing the memories I had given to him.

Papa looked to me and laughed, “well I didn’t expect that from you” Papa said and I frowned, “what do you mean” I asked and he smiled as he took my hand, “well I forget that you have the authority to do this and I think that Albus forgot that as well” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him and smirked, “well it looks like Albus lied to us because the minister didn’t have any idea that he should have been free” I said and he nodded, “I am aware of that, I think that there is something going on that he doesn’t want us to know” he said to me. I nodded and smiled as he walked over to me and kissed my head, “I am glad that Pads has you because we don’t know where he would be if he didn’t” Papa said to me and I smiled as I cuddled into him.

I watched as the minister walked out of the little back room and smiled as he looked to me, “Well Miss Potter it looks like you are right and we have been wrong” he said to me and I believed that he was worrying over what would happen, “Mister Black is indeed not the man that gave your parents up” he said to me, I looked to him and frowned, “and you are only just started to listen to what people have been saying” I said to him. Papa smirked into his coffee and I turned to the minister, “so what are you going to do about it then” I said to him. He looked to me and sighed, “Well seeing that we have done this incorrectly, he is now a free man” the minister said to me and I smirked, “well I would think so” I said to him. The Minister smiled and looked to me, “please tell him to come to the ministry tomorrow and we will compensate him for everything that we put the man through” he said to me.

I looked to him and frowned, “what about all the things that you have taken from him” I asked and he smiled, “of course we will make sure that he has everything unlocked and given back to him” the Minister said to me. I looked to him and couldn’t help the smirk to come to my face, “please could I have this in writing please because I don’t want this to be pushed back because you couldn’t be asked to keep it right” I said to him. The Minister looked to me and nodded, “of course” he said to me and quickly went too writing out a letter to Sirius for me, I watched as the minister put it in an official envelope and smiled, “please pass this to him for me Miss Potter” he said to me and I nodded, “thank you and we will see you tomorrow” I said to him.

I put the envelope into my back pocket and smiled as Papa walked over to me and nodded, “come on then, I want to leave this place” Papa said and I smiled as I looked to him and nodded, “come on” I said and with that we walked out of the room, we got to the elevator and I got in, “so are you going to give it to him when you get home” he asked me and I smirked, “well I was going to wait for his birthday, but I think that this would be good for him” I said and he smirked as he turned to me, “I still cannot believe that you were able to do that for him” Papa said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy has spent way too much time inside and it isn't doing him any good which I know your aware off” I said to him and Papa smiled at me, “plus it is about time that the world knows that he didn’t do this to my parents” I said to him.

Papa smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he pulled me closer and smiled, “that was a nice thing to do for him Pandora, not a lot of people would do that for him” he said to me and I smiled, “well you do things for people you love and I know that he would do anything for you as you would him, not to mention that you would be the nice one to do things for your friends” Paddy said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “thanks Papa” I said to him. Papa smiled as he looked to me and took my hand, “Ready” he asked and I nodded, “of course” I said and with that we appeared back in the kitchen to see that Molly was there cleaning and jumped, “I really wish people would tell me if they are going to do that” she said and I smiled as I looked to her, “sorry” I said to her.

Molly smiled and I noticed that Paddy walked into the kitchen and looked over to me, “where have you been, I have been calling for ages and was worried” he said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “it is a surprise for you Paddy and I promise that it is worth the wait” I said to him and he frowned, “but what if I say please” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “will you please wait till dinner when everyone is here and then I promise I will let you have it” I said to him. Paddy looked to me frowned, “alright, I’ll wait till dinner but no longer than that” he said to me, I nodded as I walked over to him and grinned as I reached up and kissed him.

Molly smirked as she walked over to me and smiled, “are we still on for shopping tomorrow” she asked and I nodded, “yes it will have to be in the afternoon, I have something that I need to do in the morning if that is alright” I asked and smiled as she nodded at me, “that is fine with me sweetie, the twins are being a pain at the moment anyway so I am sure that I will be yelling at them in the morning” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “not you dear, I am on about your older brothers as they are once again trying to prank Harry and Ron” she said and I laughed as Fred and George popped in and looked to me, “dear sister of ours” Fred said and I smirked as I looked to them, “depends on what you want” I said and they smiled at me, “we need your help with one of our little products” George said and I rolled my eyes at them as it was always me that was going to have to do something to make them work.

I smiled as I looked to them, “so then George, before I help you I need something from you as I believe that I have banked up enough to get your help on things” I said and he looked to me, “I don’t like that look on your face Dora, it normally means trouble to us” he said to me and I laughed, “I need you to do something for me if possible, I promise that this will not get you into trouble” I said to him. Fred looked to me and smirked as he nodded, “alright and what would that be” he asked and I passed him something that I had the idea of, I knew that the twins would be able to do anything for me, I smiled as they both looked down to the paper and smirked, “easy, when by sweetie” they asked me. I looked to them and smiled, “tomorrow night if possible please” I asked. Fred and George looked to me and nodded, “thanks” I said to them and smiled as George turned to Fred, “come on brother, our sister needs something” he said to him.

I grinned as they walked out and Molly looked to me, “they aren’t going to get into trouble are they because I don’t think this manor can take there pranks” she asked and I smiled as I looked to her, “no they aren’t for a change” I said and smiled, “what I asked them to do, should keep them busy which means that Ron and harry will be left alone for the next 24 hours” I said to her and she smiled as she looked to me, “thank you” she said and I smiled as she walked back over to the cooker and looked to me, “dinner will be ready in a sec, can you set the table for me please” she asked Paddy and I. Paddy and I nodded as I grabbed what we needed and went to setting the table, I noticed that Paddy was quiet and I frowned wondering what was wrong with him, I looked to him and noticed that he was staring at me, “are you okay because you have been distance since this afternoon” he said and I smiled, “of course i am” I said and he looked to me, “is it me, have I done something wrong” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him and walked over to him, “Paddy I promise that I am fine and nothing is wrong, you haven’t done anything wrong” I said and kissed him. Molly coughed and I looked to her smirking, “sorry” I said and watched as Molly walked over to the doorway, “DINNER” she shouted and we watched as everyone walked in and sat down. I smiled as Papa nodded and I walked over to Paddy and smiled as I passed him the envelope out of my back pocket, “this is for you Paddy, I think that it is time that we stop being Albus little pawns and make this our family” I said to him, Paddy turned to me and frowned, “Dora” he said to me and I smiled as I put my hand on his, “it is about time that you stop wallowing around the house as well baby because well you need to” I said and Papa laughed, “trust me I was impressed with her when she was able to get this for you” papa said to him. I noticed that my brother looked to me, “what is that Dora because it has a ministry of magic sticker on it” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to Paddy, “are you going to open it” I asked and he nodded.

I watched as Paddy opened the letter and read it, I watched as the letter dropped on to the table and he turned his attention to me, “you got me free from them, you got me free from the ministry on my back” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “of course I did paddy” I said to him and he smiled, “you needed to be free because you cannot be Albus little pawn anymore” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he walked over to me, “thank you angel” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, “well I thought that as Albus lied to us about it, I would get it sorted. So I went to the ministry earlier with Papa and was able to get you free” I said to him and he smiled, “thank you, I am so happy” he said to me. I grinned as I looked to him, “don’t worry about it, I did it because you deserve this” I said to him.

Molly looked to me and smiled, “you were able to get him free” she asked me and I nodded, “it helps that my best friend’s dad was willing to help me” I said to them and Draco laughed as he walked in, “mum did always feel guilty for not helping you when you needed it and well Pandora here reminds her of someone in the family” Draco said and I looked to him, “what who” I asked and Paddy laughed as he looked to Draco, “I am amazed that she would help me being that I was disowned” Paddy said making Draco smiled, “your family Sirius and you always will be” Dray said making me smile. I sat down as Molly passed me some food and smiled, “right so what are you doing tomorrow morning as you said that you would be gone in the morning” she asked and I smiled remembering that I would have to take Paddy to the ministry tomorrow, I smiled as I looked to her, “Well Paddy needs to go to the ministry tomorrow morning and then we will need to get a new wand for him as well because I believe that Albus has his and isn't willing to give it back to him” I said and smirked as I looked to Paddy, “also we have some things we will sort with the bank and then we can go shopping” I said to her.

Molly smiled and nodded, “of course sweetie, we will wait for you in the afternoon” she said to me and I smiled, “that is fine” I said to her and she looked to me, “are you happy for us to bring Ginny and Hermione as they said that they would like to come as well” Molly asked me. I nodded as I looked to them and they smiled, “please” they said to me and I laughed, “of course you can, you know that I am happy to have you come along” I said to them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 09/05/2019


	9. Chapter 9

I woke to Paddy kissing me on my back and I smiled as I turned over so I was facing him and looked to him, I laughed as his hair was all over the place from when he was asleep and his curls looked like they weren’t going to co-operate with him which made me smile as they really did make him look younger. I leant over him so I was leant on his chest and smiled, “Good morning Paddy” I said to him and he smirked as he looked to him, “morning angel” he said and I grinned, “so are you ready to become a free man again” I asked him and he smiled, “I am” he said to me and leant down kissing me, I moaned into the kissed and moved so I was sat on top of him and smiled, “thank you again Pandora, I don’t know what I can do to repay you for this” he said to me. I smiled as I looked down to him, “love me and make sure that I am always happy because I will always do that for you” I said.

Paddy looked to me and grinned as he kissed me again, “of course love, I mean I wouldn’t want to love anyone else when I have you here with me now” he said to me and I grinned as I looked down to him, “you really are a charmer when you want to be aren’t you Paddy” I said and he smirked as he looked to me, “of course love, if I am correct the same can be said about you” he said. I smirked as I leant down, “you bet I am” I said to him and smiled as he leant up and pulled me down making me squeal at him as he turned me over so I was now under him, I smiled as I looked to him, “so then Paddy, what are we going to get this morning then once we have your name back to normal” I asked to him.

Paddy smirked and looked to me, “well I need a new wand as Albus won’t give mine back, something about me not needing it” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “nah I am sure that Padfoot can bite him” I said and laughed as he chuckled, “and of course we need to go to the bank so I can get my vault and everything else unfroze such as property and items that you really wouldn’t want in the hands of Albus” he said to me. I nodded and looked up, “what would you like to do after that, I am not due to be around Molly and the others till lunchtime” I said to him and Paddy smiled, “well the best part of the morning will be that I can spend some time with you, we can get some more clothes just the two of us” he said to me and I smiled, “I would love that Paddy, it will be nice to go out just the two of us” I said to him.

Paddy smiled as he nodded and pulled me closer to him, “so I was thinking that this evening would be a good time to go out for something to eat, have a romantic night out” he said to me and I grinned as I looked to him, “really Paddy” I said and he smiled, “I promised you a date Dora and I will do it” he said to me and I smiled. I looked to him and grinned, “well I think that after all this shopping and of course all the talks with the minister we can look into something for tomorrow” I said to him and he frowned, “but why not tonight” he asked and I smiled, “because we are going to be doing a lot this morning and well I think that it is going to be draining” I explained to him. Paddy sighed as he looked to me, “so maybe tomorrow night paddy, I don’t want to overwhelm you with everything so quickly” I said to him.

Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “what have you got planned Pandora” he asked me and I smiled, “nothing” I said and he looked to me, “sorry I am not buying that, because you look like your mother when you try to lie to me angel” he said to me, I looked to him and grinned, “I promise you Paddy that I am not up to anything that is going to make you hate it” I said to him and smiled as he sighed, “fine but I am not getting you out of this when it goes bad” he said to me and I laughed as I got out of bed with a smirk on my face.

I walked over to the wardrobe and looked in to see if there was anything I could wear today, I looked over to the window and noticed that it was a nice day, I looked back to the wardrobe and grabbed the white pinafore dress I had and some sandles and smiled as I quickly got dressed, Paddy walked over with something and smiled as he looked to me, “wow, that really makes your hair stand out princess” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to the mirror and nodded as he was right, the really did make my hair go red. Paddy smiled as he handed me something and I frowned, “what are these” I asked and he smiled, “as we are meeting a few ministry workers and they are going to be professional we need to fit in, so you will need to wear this Dora” he said to me.

I looked down to the bag and noticed that they were robes and I moaned as I looked to him, “really” I asked and he smiled, “being that we are the last of the potters and blacks we need to be dressed like the pureblood witches and wizards we are” he said. I looked to him and smirked, “but I'm not a pureblood” I said and he sighed as he looked to me, “Dora you are a half blood witch yes, but being with me means that you must dress the pureblood way, I mean sometime in the future we are going to get married which will then give you the status of pureblood” he said to me and I sighed as I nodded and quickly put them over my clothes. I walked over to the mirror and sighed as I had to admit that I looked older than I was, I sighed as turned to Paddy, “I look like an adult and that isn't a good thing either” I said and Paddy laughed, “come on it is only for when we are in the ministry, once we are done there we can take them off and send them back home” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him and laughed, “Well don’t we look mature Paddy” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and smirked as he stuck his tongue out at me making me shake my head at him, “real mature there Paddy” I said to him and he laughed as he walked over to me and looked down at the robes, he frowned and I looked to him, “what’s wrong” I asked and he sighed, “blue isn't doing anything for this” he said to me and waved his hand over me, I watched as the dress robes changed from the royal blue and turned to green with like sliver leaves sowed in that made me smile, “wow Paddy, its beautiful” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he kissed me, “only the best for the love of my life” he said to me. I smiled as Paddy linked his fingers with mine and smiled at me as we walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

I noticed that Draco was in the kitchen and he smirked as he looked up to me, I moaned as I looked to my best friend, “not a word Dray, because then I will have to mention a certain problem in second year you had” I said  to him and smirked as he looked to me and nodded, “not saying anything” he said to me and I laughed as he turned his attention to Paddy and smirked, “I forgot that you are a black Sirius” he said and Paddy looked to him and frowned, “how did you forget that I was a black Draco” he asked him and I smirked as Draco looked to him, “because you don’t really follow the Black way do you and I have heard the stories of what you used to be like to your mother and father” he said to him and Paddy laughed, “yeah well they were asking for it” he said making me laughed and he turned to Draco and smiled, “I mean we are family as you are my cousin Draco which mean that you are heir to both Malfoy and Black” he explained to him.

Draco looked up and I laughed, “you don’t get the black fortune” I said and  he frowned, “why I am more black than you or harry” he said to me and I turned to face him, “Because Paddy here is the heir to the black line and when my brother and I were born, Paddy made us the heirs to his line” I explained and Draco looked to him, “can you do that” he asked and Paddy nodded, “yep, I don’t like my family Draco, my mother disowned me because I was put into Gryffindor and my father being the spineless dick he was went alone with her” Paddy explained and looked to him, “you have to remember that being a pureblood in my family meant that we had to breed with our cousins and I didn’t want that, I didn’t want to sleep with either Narcissa or Bellatrix just to make my mother and father happy” Paddy explained to him. Draco looked horrified and turned to me, “so they disowned him because he didn’t want to commit incest” he asked and I nodded, “yep” I said and he looked to Paddy, “that is horrible, my parents aren’t expecting me to do that” he asked Paddy and he smiled, “no because I won’t let it” he said to him.

Draco looked to Paddy and laughed, “well mum always said that you were the odd one out, didn’t want to be a black when you were younger” he said and Sirius sighed as he looked to him, “your mother was right Draco, I don’t want to be a black, and now you know why” he said to him and I sighed as I looked to him, “well we are going to make sure from now on that pureblood is not all about blood purity because I have seen your cousin and I wouldn’t want to be like that” I said to him and he smiled, “Bellatrix used to be normal once upon a time, something happened which I am not sure off” he said to us both.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “I was always welcome at your grandparents’ house, they were always the parents that I wanted, they took me in when my parents threw me out and they were the family that I didn’t have” Paddy explained but smiled as he looked to Draco, “My grandfather named me heir to the black name to piss my family off because he knew that I would sort this line out, he knew that I would be the one to make sure that this blood purity was gotten ride of and my parents were always pissed about that” he said to us. I smiled at him and smirked as Draco got up and walked over to him, “mum always said that you were where you belonged, she said that you finally found a family which was better than what you had back then, she said that she would have left if it wasn’t for her sisters” he said and I smiled as Paddy looked to him with shock on his face, “Cissa speaks about me” he asked.

Draco laughed as he looked to him and nodded, “yeah all the time when her and dad fight, she is always the one to throw that you were the only black to get happiness in his face, I think that she was worried that if she had the choice that she wouldn’t have chosen my father” he said and I looked to him, “so you wouldn’t have been born” I said and he laughed, “mum said that the only good thing to come out of the marriage contract was me, she said that I was what made staying with him worth it” Draco explained. I looked to Draco and frowned, “your mother and father aren’t an item any longer” I asked and he smiled, “nope, only for public things, father is always saying that he lost his one true love” Draco said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “well I am sure that everything will be okay” I said to him. I turned my attention back to Paddy and smiled, “see not everyone in your family hates you” I said and he smiled as he pulled me to him, “I have you and everyone in this family, I don’t need anything else” he said to me and I laughed as I kissed him.

I turned to Draco and smiled, “when my idiot brother comes down please can you tell them that we have gone to sort this ministry thing out and we will be back in time for lunch” I said to him and he smiled, “of course Dora” he said to me and I smiled as he turned to me, “also mum and dad are coming over for lunch” he said to me and I nodded, “alright, I don’t see any issue with that, are they okay” I asked and he smiled, “of course they are, they said that they wish to speak to Sirius about some things that they won’t tell me” Draco said to me. I turned my attention to Paddy and put my hand on his chest, “do you want them here or not?” I asked and he smiled, “as long as they don’t fight with me, I don’t see a problem with them here” he said to me and I smiled.

Paddy wrapped his hand around my waist and smiled as he turned to Draco, “we won’t be long” he said to him and turned to me, “Dora take a deep breath” he said to me and with that I felt as my body went through a straw. I opened my eyes to see that we were in Diagon alley and smiled as Paddy kept hold of me for the moment, he looked to me and smiled, “better” he asked me and I nodded, “thanks, I hate that way of travel” I said he smiled as he removed his hand from me and smiled, “we don’t want Albus to find out about us otherwise he is going to end up spitting feathers which I believe we are not ready for him to do yet” he said to me. I nodded to him and smiled as he walked away from the people looking at Paddy and I, and made our way to the entrance for the ministry, Paddy turned his attention to me and sighed, “are you sure about this Dora, I mean what if he was playing us” he said to me. I looked to Paddy and smiled, “if anything goes wrong Paddy and I find out that he is playing with us he will wish that he never met me” I snarled and turned to him, “I promise you Paddy, I will get you out of there, you know that I will” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and smiled, “I love you Dora and thank you for this” he said and I grinned, “I love you too Paddy” I said and with that we walked into the ministry where people were looking at Paddy muttering and pointing. As we were walking I felt as he stiffened as I knew that he didn’t like the attention and I growled as I looked to them all, “take your attention somewhere else, he isn't someone for you to be staring at” I snarled, I watched as they all looked to me and frowned, “I said elsewhere” I snarled and watched as they turned their attention back to what they were doing. I smiled as I heard someone behind me and I knew that this would be Lucius as he was the only person in the world to sneak up behind me, “Pandora Potter as I live and breathe`” he said and I turned around to see that it was Lucius who was walking over to us and smiled, “Sirius it is nice to see you out of the prison clothes and looking more like the pureblood wizard you are” he said to Paddy.

Paddy looked to him and sighed as he nodded, “sure thing Luci” Paddy said making me laugh and I turned to him, “so is he in a good mood or am I going to be yelling at him for this meeting” I asked and he laughed, “I think that you would make a good minister one day Pandora, you have the knack for it” he said and I laughed, “no thanks, I don’t like that sort of thing, you know I want to be an auror like dad and Paddy was back in there day” I said to him.

He laughed and nodded, “I am aware of this, Draco is thinking of doing the same” he said to me and smiled as he turned to Sirius, “So we need you to sign some paperwork so you can get all your vaults and property’s back to you and then we can speak about compensation that is to be given to you for what happened, I am sorry that we all didn’t believe you Sirius” Lucius said to him and Paddy looked to him and sighed, “I just want to be free is all Lucius, I am sick of being the one that has to hide because of something that the stupid rat did” he snapped at him, I placed my hand on his arm and smiled, “come on paddy you need calm down, you don’t want to lose control of your magic” I said to him and he nodded as we walked into the minister’s office.

We walked in and I noticed that the minister looked to me and sighed, “Miss Potter you don’t need to be here, this is between adults” he said to me and I smirked as I turned to him, “really want me out of your office, I mean I am only a child” I said to him and he smirked, “and you will not understand what it is that we are saying child” he said to me, I growled and looked to him, Paddy smirked as he turned to the minister, “Pandora is staying with me Fudge I mean unless you want me to become unreasonable with you” he said to him. I laughed as the minister looked to Paddy and then to me and smiled, “of course, Miss Potter you can stay” he said to me and smirked, “but I don’t want to have to tell you because you cannot keep your temper under control” he said to me and turned to Paddy, “Mr Black I would like to say that we are sorry for any pain or trouble that was caused when you were put into Azkaban” he said and smiled, “ we would also like to give you a large compensation to say that we are sorry, I hope that this is okay” Fudge said and I smirked as paddy stood up and looked to him, “no this is not okay” Paddy snapped and looked to him, “your impression that this is fine is stupid, I am the heir to the black house and you did all this to me without a trail” Paddy snarled and I smirked as this was a side that I found hot.

Fudge stood up to speak to him and Paddy snarled as he stood and looked down to the man, “Sit down Fudge because I am not finished” he snapped at him. Paddy looked to him and growled, “you put me in that place because you couldn’t be asked to give me a trail” Paddy snarled, “if you had given me a trail you would have realised that I was not the keeper for my best friend and his children, my god-children” Paddy snapped. I knew that his magic was going to explode from him and I stood up walked over to him, “Paddy please calm down, this isn't going to help” I said to him. Paddy nodded and looked back to Fudge, “Your forgetting that I am the last black in this world and this is what you do to me, I expect a written apology saying that you were wrong and I want a man hunt for Peter Pettigrew to be put out because he was the one that betrayed my best friends not me” Paddy snapped at him. Fudge nodded and looked to him, “of course, we are now well aware off that” Paddy snarled.

I smirked as the minister looked to Paddy and nodded, “of course Mr Black and once again I am sorry that this happened to you, if you follow Lucius he will take you through to the people that will sort out the money that is owed to you” he stuttered out and I walked over to Paddy and smiled, “come on” I said to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and I leant into him and smirked, “you made me all hot Paddy, I think that once we are finished with our little shopping trip you will have to make me better” I whispered to him. Paddy laughed and kissed my head as he turned his attention back to Fudge and smirked, “I also want all my property’s back that you have taken from me and I want every bit of money put as well as all the dark objects put back as well because I don’t want them out in the world with the people like my cousin in the world” Paddy snarled to him, fudge smiled as he looked to Paddy, “the bank will be able to help with that Mr Black” he stuttered out and with that he walked out of the office with me.

I smiled as I looked to Paddy, “feel a little bit better now you know you are free” I asked and he smiled, “of course I do Dora, I am now free and that means the world to me” he said. I smiled as Paddy turned to Lucius and smiled, “your accepted to come for lunch as Draco mentioned it to us before we left the manor, it will be nice to see my little cousin again” Paddy said to him and smirked, “plus it will be nice to see what she has been doing since I have been otherwise occupied” he said to him making me grin. Lucius smiled and nodded as he looked to Paddy, “thank you Sirius, Narcissa has missed you a lot and said that she would like to see you” he said to Paddy, I noticed that Paddy smiled and nodded, “well as I said, your welcome to the manor” Paddy said to him. Lucius walked with us and smiled as he turned to me, “how is Draco, I noticed that he stayed with you for the night” he said to me and I smiled, “well we were speaking about things we wanted to do and we got a little lost on the time, I hope you didn’t mind him staying with us” I said to him and Lucius smiled as he looked to me, “of course I don’t, I am happy that he finally has a friend that wants to be friends with him” he said to me and I smiled as Lucius stopped walking and turned to us, “this is for the money owed to you, Miranda will be able to help you” Lucius said to us.

I nodded and turned my attention to Paddy, “ready” I asked and he nodded, “thank you Lucius” Paddy said and we watched as he walked away and went to do whatever it was that he did, I smiled as we turned around and I  looked to Paddy, “so then little one” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I really would like that you don’t call me little one” I said to him and he frowned, “I leant up so I was level with his ear and smirked, “being that you have sex with me Paddy, I don’t think you want to call me little one” I said and he laughed as we walked into a waiting area and I smiled as there was a small woman behind a desk. Paddy and I walked over to her and smiled, “good morning” I said to her and she smiled as he looked to us, “Name” she asked and Paddy smiled, “Sirius Black” Paddy said and she nodded, “of course, please come and follow me” she said. Paddy and I followed her into a room and she smiled as she sat down and looked to us, “my name is Miranda and I will be filling for the money that is owed to come to you, before we do that we need to make sure that we have this all correct” she said to Paddy. Paddy nodded and smiled, “of course” he said and she smiled, “alright then, please take a seat” she said.

Paddy and I sat down and she passed us some paper and smiled, “please read through this, if there is any questions please ask” she said to us both;

  1. £10,000 Gallons for every year inside,
  2. £50,000 Gallons for every 10 years served,



I looked down and Paddy frowned, “so does that mean I would get £70,000 Gallons all together” Paddy asked and she smiled, “no, we are looking at, £120,000 Gallons for the 12 years that you did inside and another £50,000 Gallons for the fact that you did 12 years which is over the 10 year mark” Miranda explained to us and I looked to her, “so you’re going to pay out £170,000 to Sirius” I said remembering to call him that, she smiled at me and nodded, “of course we are child, Mr Black here was put into prison on false information” she said. I nodded and looked to Paddy, “I think it is all correct” I said to him and he smiled, “looks like I will be able to afford you lot” he said to me and I laughed as I grinned, “well what do you expect” I said to him. he smiled and turned back to Miranda, “thank you this is fine” he explained and she smiled, “okay then” she said taking the paper back and smiled, “I just need to fill in some paperwork” she said and Paddy nodded.

Miranda pulled out some forms and smiled as she looked to Paddy, “okay so I will ask the questions and if you could answer them honestly for me” she asked and Paddy smiled, “of course” he said to her, she nodded and looked down to the forms, “okay so the first part is just names, DOB, Address and if you have any dependants” she said and he smiled, “of course, Sirius Orion Black, 13th November 1959 and my address is 12 Grimmold Place and I currently have 2 dependants that live with me, my godchildren Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter and Harold James Potter” Paddy said and she nodded, “okay the DOB’s for the dependants” she asked and I smiled as Paddy nodded, “of course it is 31st July 1980 for both as they are twins” Paddy explained to her. She nodded and turned to Paddy and smiled, “do you know if you have a soul mate, the papers are asking as you can give half to a future spouse” she said and he smiled, “of course, my soul mate is Pandora Potter” he said to her and she nodded as the parchment was filling up.

Miranda looked back to Paddy and smiled, “okay so that is everything that we need for the moment, if there is anything else we need we will write to you” she said to him and Paddy smiled, “of course, please make sure that Lucius or Narcissa deliver the mail as there are people that I do not trust” Paddy said to her and she nodded, “of course Mr Black, Miss Potter” she said to us and got up as she walked out of the office, I got up and turned to Paddy, “I believe that you wish to go to the bank next” I asked and he smiled, “of course, but first” he said to me and I watched as he waved his hand over me and the robes I was wearing disappeared and he smiled, “told you I would send them back home” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded and we walked out of the ministry.

As we walked out of the ministry doors I smiled as I grabbed his hand and smirked as he looked confused, I pushed him down an alley and smiled as I looked to him, “I didn’t know you could be like that with someone Paddy, when you made him whimper and scared of you it was hot”  I said and pulled him down to me and pushed my lips to his, I smiled as he moaned into the kiss and looked to me, “I am sorry as much as I want to keep kissing you” he said and smiled, “we cannot do this here Dora, not in the open because people will speak” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, “I don’t expect you to fuck me Sirius, All I wanted was five minutes were I didn’t have to hide with you was all” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smiled as he ran his hand through my hair and down my face, “I know baby, but people still know me in this part as well and don’t forget that they know who you are as well” he said to me and I sighed. I knew he was right as people were always stopping my brother and I, “your right” I said to him and smiled as he kissed me quickly and we walked back out to the main alley. I looked to him and smiled, “come on Paddy, the bank is up this way and I am sure that we can get this done quickly so I can have my way with you” I said to him and smirked as he moaned shifting his trousers so he was more confortable. I laughed as I watched him and noticed that I wasn’t watching where I was going and smacked into someone.

I looked up and frowned as it was Albus that I walked into and moaned as it would only be Paddy and I that would run into this idiot, I smiled as he looked down to me, “Sirius, Pandora what are you doing out here” he said to us and smiled as he turned to Paddy, “I thought that you were told that you needed to stay inside for your protection Sirius, you know that not everyone has brought that you are innocent” Albus said to him. I laughed as Paddy smiled and wrapped his arm around my shoulders pulling me closer to him and smiled at the headmaster, “Good Morning Albus” Paddy said to him and I smiled as I decided to bounce on my feet being the child he always believed me to be, “did you hear the good news” I asked and he smiled, “what news would that be” he asked me and I smiled, “Paddy is free from the ministery, we received an owl and they said that he needed to go to the ministry today” I said to him and smirked as he looked pissed, he smiled as he looked to me, “but he was free to begin with Pandora so I don’t know why he is getting this now” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “well it turns out that he wasn’t” I said to him.

Albus looked confused and I smiled, “I don’t know what went wrong when you did it but Paddy received the letter yesterday, didn’t you Paddy” I said looking to Paddy and he smiled, “yeah, thanks for the help Albus” Paddy said and I knew that he was being sarcastic with him as I smirked as Albus frowned at us both. I knew that he was lying to us because he didn’t want to be the one to be outed as the liar but I knew that there was nothing he could do about it, so I decided for the moment to play another angle. I smiled as I looked to the headmaster, “thanks for finding a way to send the younger ones home, I think that they were starting to get homesick and well they were starting to find out things that they shouldn’t” I said to them and smiled as I looked to Paddy, “I think that it was Albus that sent them home” I said and Paddy smiled as he looked to the headmaster again, “I am guessing that you sent them back as I know that no one in the manor has that sort of magic, so I am grateful that you stuck to your promise” Paddy said to him.

Albus smiled as he looked to us and nodded, “well I am glad that they got back, I wasn’t sure that the spell would work, I am sorry that I left them with you but I knew that they would be safe with you” he said and I smiled as I turned to Sirius, “do you want me to grab a goblin for you at the bank as I think that Albus wants to speak to you” I said and he smiled, “I don’t want you in the bank on your own Dora as I don’t trust the goblins, please can you go to the ice cream shop and I will meet you there” he said to me and smiled, “you know I don’t like you to far from me” he said to me, I nodded as I looked to him, “of course uncle Siri, I will get you some as well” I said putting the show on for Albus and smiled as I looked to him, “bye headmaster” I said and walked over to the ice cream shop and sat down looking to them both to make sure that the headmaster didn’t do something stupid for a change.

I watched as a woman walked over to me and smiled, “what can I get you sweetie” she asked and I smiled, “please can I have a chocolate chip pot and also a mint chocolate chip one as well” I asked her, I watched as she nodded and wrote it down, “is there anything else I can get you” she asked me, I shook my head and smiled, “nothing else” I said to her and smiled as she nodded, “of course, I will come back with them for you in the minute” she said and smiled as she turned around and walked back over to the counter to make up the order. I looked back out of the window and noticed that Albus and Sirius shook hands which I was assuming was Paddy getting the job as DADA with Papa and smiled as the waitress came back over with the ice cream, “there you are sweetie, enjoy” she said to me and I smiled as I reached out and grabbed the ice cream in front of me, I grabbed the spoon and went to eating it smiling as Paddy walked in to the shop and over to me.

I pushed the pot in front of him and smiled, “have a nice conversation” I asked and he smirked as he grabbed his pot of ice cream and went to eating it, “well it looks like the headmaster is wanting to keep an eye on me and your papa more” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him knowing that I was right once again, “let me guess, please take the DADA position because we know that you can fill that position” I said and he laughed  as he nodded with a mouth full of ice cream, “yep, I never could keep anything from you” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him and growled as he looked to me and stole my ice cream, I stuck my tongue out at him and laughed as I looked to him, “That was mine Paddy, you have your own” I said to him.

He smirked and looked down to my arm and smiled, “I think that we should get you a new charm for your bracelet now that I can come with you” he said to me and I smiled, “Paddy you don’t need to buy me things” I said and he looked around, seeing that there was not one looking at us he took my hand and smiled, “Pandora I am going to buy you things because I want to and because you deserve them” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled as I look to the bracelet, “Maybe something that is a symbol to represent you” I said and he smiled, “little grim” I said and he laughed as he nodded, “I like that idea” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “alright then” I said to him, with that we left the ice cream shop and walked over to the bank.

As Paddy and I walked into the bank, I smirked as people stopped what they were doing to look over to the both of us, Paddy held his head high and walked over to the goblins and smiled, I watched as the leant over the desk and smirked as they noticed that it was Paddy, Paddy smiled as he looked up to the goblin “good morning, I am here to make sure that all my vaults and properties are unfrozen and given back to me” Paddy said and the goblin looked to him and frowned, “Key” he said to us and Paddy snarled, ”I Sirius Orion Black, heir to the house of Black have given you an order” Paddy snarled and the goblin jumped up and nodded, “of course Mr Black, Sorry Mr Black” he said and went off to do what was needed for Paddy to get his property back. I watched as he left and smirked as I turned to Paddy and laughed, “I can do that to Paddy, I find it fun to make the goblins cry and whimper” I said to him and Paddy smirked as he turned to me, “Remy did tell me that you can be scary and I am sure that I will be around to see you do it in the future when it is needed” he said to me and I nodded with a grin plastered on my face.

The goblin walked back over to us both smiled, “please come with me” the goblin said and we nodded as we followed him into a room and Paddy looked to me with a smile on his face, “keep quiet for the moment please, because the goblins don’t like it when others are in the room and don’t like children either” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him because he was going to pay for the child comment, I looked to him and nodded. I watched as the goblin came back in and smiled as he passed something to Paddy, “I have looked into your vaults and have seen that something isn't right” he explained and Paddy sighed as he looked to the goblin, “we are working on getting this corrected, but being that you are the heir to the black name you must be notified about this” the goblin explained and Paddy sighed as he looked through the items, “I thought something like this would happen with me being put in prison, what has been taken?” Paddy asked and the goblin passed him a piece of parchment which looked different to the first, one that I was thinking could be what was missing, I came out of my thoughts as I heard Paddy growl, “can you get this all back to me” he said and looked to the goblin, “because some of the things on here don’t need to be out there” he asked the goblin and smiled as he passed me the parchment.

I looked down to the parchment to see if there was anything I could do and frowned as half of the stuff on this parchment was things that I recognised;

**Items that have been stolen from the Black Vaults**

**Heir to the Vault: Sirius Orion Black and Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter**

**Missing Items:**

  1. **Mirror of Erised**
  2. **Sword of Gryffindor**
  3. **Slytherin Locket (with RAB on it)**
  4. **Slytherin Ring**



I got up from where I was sat and walked over to Paddy, I tapped him on the shoulder and smiled as he turned to me, “a minute of your time Sirius” I asked and he looked to me, “Dora what is it” he asked and I smiled as I looked to him, I pointed to the mirror and the sword on the parchment and sighed, “these are at the school Sirius, they were used back in our first and second year” I said to him and he looked to me, “what are they doing there, we need to get them back because they might be nice to use but they have a darkness in them. This is why they have been locked away” he explained. I nodded and smiled asi looked to the goblin, “Albus Dumbledore has them” I said and the goblin looked to me, “are you Miss Potter by chance” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah I am” I said and he nodded, “do you remember when you saw these items” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “yeah they are in the school he is at, the mirror Harry and I found in our first year at school as we would sit in front of it for hours showing us our parents and it was what Harry used to help get the stone in first year from the dark lord” I said to him and he nodded, “the sword” he asked me and I smiled, “the sword I believe that came to my brother when he was in second year, it was when he was in the chamber” I explained to him. the goblin nodded and looked to me, “also so you are aware we have looked into your vaults as you asked and found out that he has been in fact taking money from you and has been putting his hand into some of the older vaults” he said to me.

I growled as I looked to him, “I want all that money back and interest as well and can I ask what was taken from the older vaults” I snapped at him, the goblin nodded and walked out of the door to find out and I noticed that Paddy was very quiet with me, “you have been in the chamber” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah, I was the one that opened it” I said to him, I noticed that he didn’t looked pissed off as he just sighed as he looked to me, “Dora it is dangerous down there, what  happens if you would have been hurt” he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “of course I was aware of the dangers down there Paddy” I said to him and smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder, “but there are some fascinating things down there and you cannot say that you wouldn’t have done the same when you were in school if you could” I said to him.

Paddy nodded and I knew that this wasn’t the end of this conversation, I sighed as the goblin walked back in and passed the parchment to me and sighed, “it looks like he has been taking things from your vault for the past 15 years” the goblin said and I felt as my magic reacted and I growled, “I want it all back” I snapped and felt as I became warm, knowing that this wasn’t a good idea I turned to Paddy, “Paddy” I said and he got up and walked over to me, “Calm down, breathe in and out Dora” he said to me and I nodded as I was doing as he asked, I felt as he pulled me to him and cuddled me in and I keep on breathing, “we want an owl of all the things that have been taken from the vaults of both Potter and Black, we also was a breakdown of the money that has been stolen and were it  has been taken and pass too” Paddy said to the goblin. The goblin nodded and looked to me, “are you okay now Miss Potter” he asked and I nodded, “of course, thank you for asking” I said to him.

The goblin nodded and Paddy smiled as he looked over to him, “is the Black heir ring still in the vault” Paddy asked and I looked to him wanting to know what he wanted with that, he didn’t look at me because I knew he would explain it to me later and I smile as the goblin nodded, “they both are, they are waiting for the next owners” the goblin said and Sirius nodded, “right well I want those rings and then a card made up for Pandora and Harold Potter to access the vault as well” Paddy said and I looked to him, “but we have money Paddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “well your going to have more aren’t you” he said to me and turned back to the Goblin, “as well as one for Remus Lupin” Paddy said and I smiled as the goblin nodded and looked to me, “I need you to put your hand here because yours will be different” he said to me and I frowned, “why” I asked and he grinned, “because you are Sirius Black’s mate, this means that you will become the beneficiary to the vault if anything was to happen” the goblin explained and I nodded as I walked over to him. I frowned as the goblin turned to Paddy, “before I do this, are you planning on marrying your mate” he asked him and I coughed as I looked to the goblin, “we are nowhere near that, we have only just began to date” I said to him and he wasn’t looking at me, “Mr Black please answer my question” the Goblin asked.

Paddy looked from me to the goblin and smiled as he nodded, “of course I plan on marrying her, but like she said not yet” he said to him and the goblin nodded, “being that this can only be done once and seeing that you plan to marry her, Pandora you need to repeat after me” the goblin said and I nodded, “Alright” I said to him and placed my hand in the right place as the goblin was showing me where to put it and he nodded, “please repeat” he said to me. “I Pandora Cassandra Lillian Black (Nee Potter)” the goblin said and I looked to him with shock on my face as I wasn’t married but the goblin just looked at me, “please say it” he said. I sighed as I looked to Paddy and then to the goblin, “I Pandora Cassandra Lillian Black (nee Potter)” I said and Paddy smiled as the goblin turned back to me, “am happy to be the beneficiary for the black vault” the goblin said to me and I nodded as I looked down, “am happy to be the beneficiary for the black vault” I said and watched as the parchment glowed and he turned to Paddy, “it is done, no one else can get into the vault apart from the people you named” the Goblin explained and smiled, “the only people that can make any changes to the vault here is now yourself and Pandora” he explained to us and Paddy nodded, “that is fine, please collect the rings for me and then we will leave” Paddy said.

I looked to Paddy and frowned at him as the goblin left the room, I turned to Paddy and growled, “what the hell was that, I am not your wife Sirius and isn't that fraud” I growled at him and he looked to me, “no you’re not my wife yet, but Pandora that is because I plan on marrying you” he said to me and I smiled as it was nice that he was planning his future with me. Paddy looked to me and smiled, ”and for the reason that it was put in the married name, is because it cannot be changed once done so if we would have done it as Potter and we get married the vault wouldn’t accept you” he explained to me. I nodded and looked to him, “Sirius Orion Black, when you do ask me to marry you, I expect it to be romantic and out of the blue so I am not expecting it” I said to him.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “of course it will be Dora, I promise you that” he said to me and I smiled as the goblin walked in and passed something to Sirius, “Mr Black, welcome back to our world” he said and with that he left, Sirius walked over to me and smiled as he held out his hand for mine, I put my hand in his and looked to him, “what are you doing” I asked and he smiled, “this is for you, showing that I love you and one day in the future I will marry you” he said to me and pushed the ring on to my finger, I felt as the black magic went around my body and the ring glowed and resized to fit me which made me smile, “thank you Paddy” I said and watched as he placed the ring on and smiled, “well then, I think that we should go and do the rest of our shopping” Paddy said to me and I smiled as we walked out of the bank.

Paddy turned his attention to me and smiled as he looked to me, “so how about wand and then clothes” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “sounds like a good idea Paddy, I think it will be nice for the two of us to get out of here for a while” I said to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we walked down the alley to find olivanders, so we could get Paddy a new wand.

Paddy and I smiled as we noticed the wand shop and smiled as we walked into the store and Olivander looked up to see who walked into his store and smiled as he noticed that it was us, “Pandora Potter and Sirius Black, I didn’t think I would be seeing the both of you” he said to us, I smiled as I looked to him, “Hello Olivander, it is nice to see you again” I said to him and he smiled as he got up and walked over to me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “I heard that you finally have the family that you want, I am happy for the both of you” he said to me and I nodded, “I do and my brother and I are finally happy” I said to him and grinned, “also thank you for not believing the lies that had been told about Paddy here” I said to him and he smiled, “I knew that he didn’t do it, I remember Sirius when he would come in here making trouble with your uncle and father, I knew that he would never do that” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “so we are here because we are in need of a new wand for Paddy” I said to him and he nodded, “of course, Sirius why don’t you come here and we will get you a new wand” he said to him. Paddy smiled as he walked over to him and they went to trying out some new wands for him, we had been in the shop for an hour and looked at my watch and smiled as it was coming to 12, I knew that I would need to get back soon so I would be able to get the party stuff for Paddy’s Party that I was sure he knew about.  Noticed that I was being looked at and I looked up to see that Paddy grinned at me and I smirked, “well I was thinking that we wouldn’t get you a new wand at the rate you were going through those wands” I said to him. Paddy smirked as he looked to me, “wellbeing the man that I am takes a special wand” he said to me, I rolled my eyes as I looked to Olivander, “was he like this the first time that you met him” I asked and he nodded, “yep, cocky little shit” he said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “still is my paddy” I said and he grinned.

With us now finished in Diagon Alley, we walked out with the wand we had paid for and Paddy turned to me, “so then where does my girl want to go for some clothes” he said to me and I grinned, “I don’t mind anywhere that is with you is fine with me” I said to him. Paddy looked to me and nodded, “I have a place in mind that will be prefect” he said to me as he wrapped his arm around my waist and I felt as I was being pulled through a straw. I moaned as I leant down and looked to him, “I still think that is a horrible way to travel” I said trying to get my breathing under control, I felt as he was rubbing my back and I smiled as I got up and looked around seeing that we were now in Paris and I looked to him, “Paddy is this Paris” I said to him. Paddy nodded and smiled as he looked to me, “well I thought that you could do with some pampering after what happened and well were better than Paris” he said to me and I grinned, “Paddy I love it” I said and looked around in awe as I had never been to Paris before.

Paddy took my hand and smiled as I looked to him, “the best thing here is that we don’t need to hide, we can be us and I don’t have to be worried about people finding out yet” he said to me and I smiled as I cuddled into him and looked over, “Paddy, this is lovely but are you sure” I asked and he turned to me, “Pandora I am going to spoil you and your brother, being that you are my girl and your brother is my god-son I am going to spend money on you both and there is nothing that you can do about it” he said to me and I sighed, “right okay then, I don’t want to spend a lot of money for the moment as we got clothes the other day” I said to him and he smiled as he looked to me, “come on we are going to find that little charm for your bracelet” he said to me and smiled, “there is a jewellery store around here and I think that it will be the best place to find the charm we are looking at” he said to me.

I smiled as he wrapped his arm over my shoulders and I reached up with my hand and linked my fingers through his and smiled as we walked down the street, I looked around the place as we were walking and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, this place was beautiful. Paddy pulled me into a store and a woman walked over and smiled as she looked Paddy up and down, like he was a piece of meat, I frowned as she looked to him, “what can we get you” she asked and Paddy smiled as he pulled my hand up that was holding on to his, “my girl has this charm bracelet as you can see and I am wanting to put something new on it bit like a grim if possible” he said and she smiled, “of course, let’s have a look at the bracelet and then I can show you what we have” she said to us and I passed her my wrist with the bracelet on, she nodded and smiled as she walked over to another lot of charms and smiled, “right we have a few choices” she said as she walked over to a side of the store and looked to Paddy, “here handsome I think your friend would like these instead” she said and I growled as I looked to her, “I believe that we said we wanted a grim charm” I said to her and she smiled as she looked to me, “the adults are speaking” she said to me and turned her attention back to Paddy, “so as I was saying, I think that these are better for children’s bracelets” she said and Paddy looked to her, “she isn't a child, she is mine” Paddy snarled and walked around looking for what he wanted.

Paddy smiled as he pointed to something and nodded, “we will have that one” he said to her and I walked over to the case and smiled, “Aww baby they are perfect” I said to him as there was a little grim and a werewolf that made me smile, I grinned as I turned to Paddy and smirked as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him, “beautiful just like you” he said and leant down kissing me making me kiss him back, I smirked as I wrapped my arms around his neck and looked to him, “thanks Paddy, I love it and when we get home I will show you just how much I love it” I said to him and he smiled as he turned to the woman, “I am not your handsome or any other little nickname that you can come up with, she is my girl and not you” he growled to her. I laughed as he threw some money on the table and looked to her, “for the charm’s as I am a man that pays for his things” he said to her and turned to me, “let’s go home angel, I am sure that there is some things that we can do” he said to me.

I smirked as we disappeared from Paris and got to the manor where I turned to Paddy and pushed him against the wall and grinned as he looked shocked that I had the strength to push him into the wall, “I don’t like to share Paddy” I said to him and smirked, “and I don’t like it when people call you handsome because you are mine” I said to him. Paddy grinned at me as he leant down against me and smirked so he was kissing me again, I moaned as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and he pinned me to the wall, “I don’t like it either Pandora” he said and growled, “you are mine” he said and I looked to him, “so then what are you waiting for then Paddy because you don’t need an invitation” I said to him. Paddy smirked and pushed his lips to mine and I moaned as I kissed him back wanting more for him, I heard a cough and turned to see that it was Papa, “Pandora” Papa said and I looked to him, “Take a walk” I said.

Papa looked to me and growled, “take it upstairs” he said to me and I looked to him, “Take a walk” I said and he growled at me, “Pandora I have asked that you take it upstairs, I don’t want to see it” he said to me, Paddy growled as he looked to Papa, “she said leave now Remy” he said and we watched as he left and I turned to Paddy, “I am so grounded” I said and looked to him, “I didn’t say stop” I said and moaned as he kissed me again making me moan out at him as he ground his hips into mine.

-

I looked over to Paddy and smiled as I wanted to make sure that he knew I don’t normally get protective of people like that, I smiled as I looked to him, “sorry I got mean and made you do that like that, but I don’t like to share people” I said to him and smiled as Paddy looked to me and ran his hand through my hair, “I know that Angel, and I didn’t think of other people in the rooms with us at the time” he said and smiled, “I didn’t think of what it would do to you and for that Pandora I am sorry, I love you so please remember that” he said to me and I smiled, “I love you to Paddy, now I have to find Papa and say I am sorry because I don’t think that I should have yelled at him” I said to him and he nodded, “want me to come with you” he asked and I shook my head, “I don’t think that is a good idea” I said to him and smiled as I leant down kissing him, “I will be back in a bit” I said to him.

I got up from the bed and quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed, I walked out of the room and into the kitchen where I noticed that a few people where but I couldn’t see papa, “where’s papa” I asked and Molly turned to me and smiled, “upstairs I believe, he walked out of here mumbling something about yelling and needing to teach manners” she said to me and I sighed, “great” I said and walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to find Papa, I walked to the bedroom that was my brothers and Papa’s and knocked on the door, “Papa” I said and I heard as he opened the door and I saw my brother, “hey, papa here” I asked and he nodded, “yeah come and sit down sis” he said to me, I smiled as I walked over to the chair and sat down looking to Harry and smirked, “I see that he claimed you then” I said to him and he nodded, “yeah he had to, my vela side was coming out and well I don’t think that Moony wanted everyone looking at me” he said to me making me nod at him.

I saw as Papa walked out of the bathroom and I smiled as I looked over to him, Papa looked to me and sighed, “Pandora I am not in the mood to fight with you because I don’t want to have to yell at you” he said to me and I smiled, “I'm not here to fight papa” I said to him and smiled, “I came to say sorry papa” I said to him. Papa sighed as he looked to me, “and what are you sorry for” he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “I shouldn’t have yelled at you and should have listened to you” I said and he smirked, “no you shouldn’t have” he said to me and smiled, “what happened for you to be that protective over Pads” he said to me and I sighed, “well Paddy decided that we would go to Paris to have a looked around and came across a store and went in, well long story short someone called Paddy something that they shouldn’t have” I explained and looked to Harry, “in front of me if I might add and well I lost control of my temper” I said to them.

Harry laughed as he looked to me and I turned to Papa, “Paddy was able to control the temper in me, but you walked in half way through and I didn’t want to let him go as I needed him” I explained to him. Papa sighed as he walked over to me and smiled, “you are forgiven Pandora” he said to me and smiled, “next time listen to me and take it to your room because I don’t want to see it again, next time Pandora I will make sure you leave” he said to me and I nodded, “of course papa, thank you for understanding” I said to him. Papa smiled as he looked to me and nodded, “that’s alright” I said to him and smiled as he turned to Harry, “right well I believe that your sister is going to go shopping with Molly and the girls so we have to keep Pads happy and off the scent for a while” he said to my brother and I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 11/05/2019


	10. Chapter 10

I walked down the stairs in the manor and noticed that Paddy was speaking to Draco about something and I remembered that his parents were coming around for lunch, I smiled as I looked over to him, “Draco have you told your parents about you and Ron yet” I asked and he sighed as he looked to me and shook his head, “I don’t know how to tell them Dora” he said to me and sighed, “I mean my mother won’t have a problem with Ron and I, it will be my father that does because he is all into the old fashioned way of thinking” he said to me and I smiled, “I think that you need to speak to them Draco, he might surprise you” I said to him, Draco looked to me and laughed, “I don’t think so” he said. I sighed as I looked to them, “well I think that we need to sit them down and explain this to them, I don’t think that they would disown you” Ron said and I jumped, “have you always been there” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, Pandora I said hi as you walked in” he said to me and I looked to him, “no you didn’t, you weren’t here”  I said and he rolled his eyes, “you’re really not all there” he said making me grin, Draco smirked as he looked over to Ron, “my father is a Malfoy Ron, you need to remember that” Draco explained to him.

Ron looked to him and smiled, “I don’t think your father would mind you being with your soul mate” Ron said and Draco laughed, “you have to remember that dad couldn’t marry who he wanted because of his father and dad is now his father which I know he doesn’t like” he said to him and I looked to him, “Dray I think Ron is right” I said to him and Ron looked shocked that I was siding with him, “he might not like the idea but he wouldn’t disown you because then your mother would have something to say about it and well we both know how scary your mother is” I explained to him and he looked to me and sighed, “please do remember that I come from a pureblood family Dora” he said to me and I nodded, “I am aware of that” I said to him and he sighed, “I don’t think that he will roll over on this because he is my soul mate” Dray said to me, I looked to him and took his hands, “do you remember when you told your parents that we were dating” I asked and noticed that Paddy was looking at me, “What” he asked and I smiled, “in a bit” he said to me and smiled as Draco looked to me, “I remember” he said to me and I laughed, “and what did your mum and dad say” I asked and he laughed as he looked to me, “that they were happy” he said and I nodded, “they will be fine” I said to him and smiled as Paddy looked to me, “we will be speaking about this later” he said to me.

I nodded and watched as Paddy got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Draco and smiled, “do you love him Draco” Paddy asked and Draco smiled as he looked to him and nodded, “of course I do Sirius, what kind of question is that” Dray said and Paddy smiled, “then Dora is right isn't she, you know that they wouldn’t disown you but if he does I will make sure that you are able to live on your own being that I am the heir and head of the black name” he said to him and I noticed that Dray looked to him with tears in his eyes and smiled, “you would do that for me” he asked and Paddy smiled, “of course I would Draco, you are family to us and in the end we always look out for family” he said to him. I smiled as I walked over to Paddy and kissed his cheek, “will you be alright without me for a couple of hours” I asked and he nodded, “of course, aren’t you out with Molly this afternoon” he asked and I smiled, “yeah and the girls as they wanted to come for a while” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “well make sure that your safe because I don’t want you to be hurt” he said to me and I smiled as I put my hand on his cheek, “I promised them that I would spend some time with them and well you know that I keep my promises, so we are only going to be spending the day with each other, there is no one safer for me when you’re not around” I explained and Paddy smiled, “okay then” he said to me and kissed me.

I walked over to Molly and smiled as she stopped what she was doing and looked to me, I smiled and looked over to her, “want to go shopping now or after the Malfoy’s come” I asked her and she looked to me, “well I would like to go now as I don’t really get along with Lucius and Narcissa, they are coming for Sirius and that is all that matters” Molly said to me. I smiled as she looked over to Ginny and Hermione, “are you ready to go now or do you need some time to get ready” she asked and they nodded, “of course we are ready to go now, we have been looking forward to spending the day with our wayward Slytherin” Hermione said and I laughed as I looked to her, “hey I like being in Slytherin, it makes me different to all you Gryffindor’s” I said and Hermione rolled her eyes at me. I laughed as I turned to her and grinned, “Come on then” I said to them and smirked as I turned to Ginny and noticed that she was looking worried, “I think that we can have some fun” I said. I grinned as I walked back over to Paddy and smiled as I reached up and quickly gave him a kiss, “I’ll see you later” I said.

Paddy hugged me and smiled as he looked to me, “be careful” he said to me and I nodded, Hermione, Ginny and I all walked out of the manor and Molly looked to us and waved her wand over us and smiled, “I don’t like the way of travel we use and was able to us my wand to make it easier on us all” she said to us. I nodded and watched as she was able to transport us to Diagon alley, I smiled as Molly looked to us all and grinned, “see better” she said and I nodded, “I think that I have just found my new way to travel” I said and Hermione laughed as she looked to me, “always did hate that way of travel” she said to me and I smirked as we walked through the leaky cauldron so we could get through to muggle London for the stuff that we would need. Molly smiled and looked to us all, “right as we are all out in muggle territory I am asking that you all behave, being in muggle city’s means that there is no magic” she said and looked to Ginny, “which mean we don’t use it as we don’t want to be found out” Molly said looking to Ginny, she nodded and we smiled as we nodded.

I turned to Hermione and Ginny, “Fred and George have the birthday banner sorted for me as they would be better for getting what I needed and I asked Hermione to get the cake sorted which I believe just needs to be picked up” I said and Hermione nodded, “yeah I spoke to mum this morning and she said that it has been done, we just have to get it and mum said that the woman was a friend and said that she did it free of charge as I was asking” she said to me. I nodded and turned to Ginny, “I have heard of the decorations that you have done for the common room in Gryffindor when you win the cup from us in the games” I said to her and she smirked, “well we need something when we win the games from you because you play around with Harry on the field which is funny to watch” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “so please can you sort out the room back at the manor for me, I will let you know the room when we get there” I asked and she nodded, “of course I can Pandora, I didn’t know that you had heard about them” she said to me.

I smiled as Hermione looked to me, “so what did you get him for his birthday because I know that you would have planned something special” she asked me and I smiled as I looked to her and pulled out a box and looked to her, “I was speaking to Papa because I didn’t have any idea what to get” I explained and smiled, “so Papa said that when Paddy came to Hogwarts he had this bracelet that his grandfather gave to him, something that is normally passed down to child from father” I explained. Hermione smiled and looked to me, “so Sirius got it from his father” she asked and I shook my head, “no it was his grandfather that gave it to him because he didn’t get along with his son, Paddy was more of family to him that his own son” I explained to them. Hermione smiled and I grinned, “so I looked through some photos and was able to make a replica of it” I said passing it to the box to them and Ginny smiled as she looked to me, “wow that is lovely Pandora” she said to me and frowned, “I didn’t think that you would be this nice to people” she said to me.

I frowned as I looked to her, “what do you mean by that Ginny” I asked and she sighed as she looked to me, “you have to see it from my side Pandora, you’re the first ever potter to get into Slytherin and well at first I thought that you would turn on us” she said and I rolled my eyes, “why doesn’t that surprise me” I said to her and watched as Molly looked to me, “Pandora, I will make sure that Ginny says that she is sorry” she said to me and I looked to her, “I'm not hurt over what she said to me”  explained and looked to her, “I am aware of what people think of me Molly and well it really doesn’t bother me anymore” I said and she smiled, “don’t believe them all Pandora” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “Molly people look at me like I am the god dam ice queen at school because I am friends with Draco and Daphne, they believe that I am the worse person in the world because I am in Slytherin and I don’t care what people say about me anymore, so don’t worry I don’t take what Ginny said to heart Molly” I said.

I knew that Molly was worried about me and I smiled as Hermione walked over to me and linked her arm through mine and smiled, “so then my little snake, where to first because I am sure that you have some plan on what we’re doing in town and what order” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “Little Snake” I asked and she smirked, “well you are in Slytherin and you are smaller than me” she said to me and I smiled as I turned to her, “wellbeing small has its advantages and it isn't my fault that I am small” I said to her and she laughed at me as we walked through the town. I looked around the town and sighed as I turned to her, “well we need to get the balloons for him because I have a feeling that we will be getting loads and of course we need to get the party stuff as well” I said to her. Hermione looked to me and smiled as she nodded at me, “well we can get the balloons from the place around the corner as I know that they do some really good balloons that can be changed with magic as Ginny uses them when she does the common room in” Hermione said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “Really they can be changed with magic” I said and she nodded, “of course they can, it is what we use for the parties in the common room” Ginny said coming out of nowhere making me jump.

I looked to her and smiled, “okay then” I said to her and smiled as I turned to Molly, “well we have that to do and of course we need to go to the party store that is here for the rest of it” I explained to them and Molly smiled as she nodded. I smiled as I looked back to Molly, “I knew that having you here would be a good idea” I said and she laughed. Hermione and I were looking around for this balloon shops and I smiled as it came into view, “looks like this is the place” I said to her and Hermione nodded, “yep” she said to me. We walked into the store and I looked around and laughed as she was right, this place that so many balloons that you wouldn’t know what to do with them all, I turned to Hermione and smiled, “Hermione this place is just full of Balloons and nothing else” I said to her and she nodded, “I know which is why we are going to find the ones that we need” she said to me and I frowned as I looked around the shop and shook my head, “you know I grew up in this world and yet there are still things that amaze me” I said.

I watched as Molly and Ginny looked around in awe which made me smile as I did forget sometimes that Molly and Ginny only knew magical items, Ginny looked over to me and Hermione, “wow I didn’t think that this place could be this cool” she said to us and I laughed as I looked to her, “I cannot believe that you have never seen anything like this in our world” I said to her and she laughed, “well mum likes to keep us away from this world as possible, dad is the one that likes the muggle things” she said to me and I nodded, “yeah well muggles can be mean to things or people that are different to them, they don’t like change” I said and looked around the store trying to find some balloons that would fit in with the decoration on my mind and what it was I wanted. I turned to Hermione and sighed, “Mione I only want red and gold balloons, I don’t want them big or small, I only want Balloons” I said to her and she laughed, “come on let’s go and ask” she said to me and I nodded as I followed her to the counter.

We walked over to the woman behind the counter and she smiled as she noticed that both of us, “can I help you at all” she asked and I smiled as I nodded, “yes please, I am looking for some red and gold balloons please, they are for a birthday party” I said to her and she smiled, “of course” she said and walked out from behind the counter and smiled as she walked over to a section and turned to me, “now we have different sizes of balloons for whatever occasion you wish, as it is birthday balloons that you are after this would be this section” she said pointing to a bit. I nodded and noticed that they all had words or numbers on and I sighed as I looked to her, she smiled, “we also have ones with words on or ones with numbers on depending on what you need it for” she explained to me. I nodded and she smiled, “Is there anything that you want specifically sweetie” she asked and I looked to Hermione with confusion on my face.

Hermione smiled as she turned to the woman and grinned, “Hello we are just after some normal balloons that are plain red and gold, and could we please and ones that are about medium size as well with Happy Birthday wrote on them” she said and the woman nodded, “of course, give me a moment and I will have them for you” she said to us. I watched as she went to get what we asked for and I sighed as I looked to  Hermione, “I didn’t think that I would still feel like shit in this world, I just don’t see why there’s needs to be so many differences between us and them” I said and she smiled as she looked to me, “don’t worry so much about it Pandora,  the magical world has been far nicer for your brother and you because of everything that happened” she explained and sighed as I looked to her, “I know” I said and she grinned, “so do you want to get this done quickly so we can leave here” she asked me and I laughed as I shook my head, “no don’t worry about me, I will be fine” I said to her and she nodded.

The woman walked back over to us and smiled as she passed us a packet and smiled, “here you go miss, this is everything you need” she said and I smiled, “thank you so much for your help, how much do I owe you” I said to her and smiled as she walked back over to counter and rang up the order, she looked to me and smiled, “£5 please” she said to me and I smiled as I passed her the money and nodded, “thank you again” I said to her and smiled as I turned back to Hermione and smiled as we walked out of the store with Molly and Ginny, I turned back and noticed that Molly was speaking to Ginny about something that I was sure was about me. I smirked as Hermione looked to me with a smile on her face, “so then, where are we off to next” Molly asked and I smiled, “well I am sure that we can go somewhere for lunch if you are all hungry” I said to them. Molly looked to me and smiled as she nodded, “sounds like a great idea, come on I am sure that we can find somewhere to eat” she said to me. I nodded and smiled as she turned to Hermione and Ginny, “anything you fancy” she asked and we all shrugged not really knowing what it was that we wanted.

We walked down the street trying to find somewhere to go so we would be able to eat when we walked past a fast food store and Ginny stopped and looked to us, “what is this place because the smell is nice” she asked and I looked to her, “this is fast food Ginny, I am sure you have had fast food before” I said to her and she smiled as she looked to me, “no, mum doesn’t really like to eat out, we are normally the ones to eat a homemade meal” she said to me and turned to Molly, “please mum” she asked her and I smirked as Molly sighed, “fine” she said to us all. We all grinned as we walked in to the place and I turned to molly, “ill order for us as I don’t think you want to be looking worried to these people” I said and she passed me money, “thanks Pandora” she said to me. I nodded and turned around as I walked up to the counter and looked at the menu finding something that we all could eat and that wouldn’t cost too much as I didn’t like to spend money that much. I sighed as I decided that we would have a feast bucket as that would be ideal for the 4 of us, I walked to the counter and smirked as I came face to face with this person and I couldn’t help the smirked to come to my face as I recognised him, “Pandora Potter” he said and I looked to him, “well if it isn't my fat little cousin” I said to him and smirked, “I see that mummy and daddy said that you have to get a job now, nothing in tormenting children Dudley” I asked him.

 Dudley looked to me and growled, “I had to get a job because you stopped our money, because of you and your idiot brother we cannot afford to live now” he snarled to me and I looked to him, “your parents abused my brother and I Dudley and that money your idiot parents were receiving was for my brother and I, not you” I snapped and looked to him, “plus we are now living with our family because that is where we want to be not with you idiot people” I snarled and smirked, “I hope you all die of embarrassment, I mean I am sure that Petunia is wishing that people didn’t have to see what she has to do” I snarled to him and smirked as I noticed that his manger walked out, I looked over to him and sighed, “Excuse me Sir” I said making the man look to me, “can I help you” he asked me and I nodded, “I am sorry but your employee is being rude to me and I wish to have someone else take my order” I said to him, he nodded and I watched as Dudley looked to me and growled, “see I find him very rude” I said and the manger walked over to me and looked to Dudley, “pack your stuff your fired as this is not the first complaint” the manager said to him and turned to me, “of course, I am sorry about this, please accept this on us miss” he said to me and passed me our food and I smiled, “thank you very much for your help, I am sorry that you have a pathetic excuse for a human being for an employee” I said and walked back over to the table and sat down with a grin plastered to my face.

Hermione looked to me with confusion on her face and I smirked, “meet my cousin Dudley” I said and she turned to me, “that’s Dudley” she asked and I nodded as I passed the money back to Molly and smiled, “he was mean to me and his boss heard, he got fired for his behaviour” I explained and she nodded as she took the money from me, “well I don’t really like him, he looks like trouble” Molly said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “yeah well he was the bully on the street, always picking on smaller kids because he was bigger” I explained to them. Ginny looked to me and frowned, “what did they do to you Pandora because I was never told” she asked and I looked to her, “nothing” I snapped and Molly placed her hand on my shoulder, “Pandora” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “nothing happened, please can you just drop it” I asked and she sighed, “you’re going to have to speak about it sooner or later Pandora at least to someone” she said to me and sighed, “this really isn't healthy for you to hold on to” she said to me. I looked to her and growled, “I don’t want to speak about my relatives or anything that happened to me, when I want to speak to someone I will” I snapped and got up walking out of the restaurant as I didn’t want to deal with them looking at me like I was broken. I sighed as I walked around the side of the building and leant against the wall and wished that I had a pack of cigerattes as they were the only thing to calm me down when I was like this.

I heard someone behind me and sighed as I turned around, “Well look what we have here” a voice said and I moaned as I looked to him, “Dudley I am not in the mood to kick your ass today and I think that you  need to run to mummy and daddy to say that I was mean again” I snarled and he looked to me, “there is nothing that you can do to me that will make me run from you, remember that you are nothing but worthless” he said and walked over to me and smiled, “but I will admit that you are a beauty like this, maybe we should have spent some money on you, being dressed like this gives me all sorts of ideas” he said to me, I looked to him and shook my head at him, “that’s sick Dudley, I am your cousin not something or someone you can push your fat self on” I said and he ran his hand down my arm, I urged and turned to him as I was facing him and growled, I felt as my inheritance came up and I as I kicked him in the privates making him go to the ground as he moaned, “you’re going to pay for that bitch” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “you’re going to leave me alone otherwise I am sure that my little wolf is going to have some fun with you” I snarled and he laughed as he looked up to me, “dad was right, you should have been our play toy we would have made you used goods” he snarled at me, I went to use magic on him when I noticed that Molly turned up with Hermione and Ginny.

I watched as molly walked over to him and frowned, she received down as she grabbed him, “she is your cousin you sick little bastard, how dare you treat your family like that” she snapped and looked to me, “are you okay Pandora” she asked and I nodded, “of course I am, you know that this little shit doesn’t bother me” I said hiding the hurt on my face and watched as she turned back to Dudley and smirked, “looks like you’re going to be around her Papa and Paddy, they are going to take it out on you for hurting her” she said to him and I laughed as he now looked scared of what was going to happen, he looked to me and frowned, “but your parents are dead” he snapped and I laughed as he disappeared with Molly.

Molly disappeared with Dudley and I fell to the floor finally letting my emotions show, Hermione ran over to me and bent down to me and sighed, “Pandora please tell me if your hurt” she asked me and I looked to her as I wiped my eyes, “just my pride” I said to her and she helped me up from the floor, I smiled as I looked to her, “I'm fine” I said and she looked to me, “no your aren’t Pandora, your shaking and I think that you need to go home” she said and I shook my head, “no I have things to do” I said to her and she smiled, “Pandora we will get the rest of the stuff and bring it back to the manor for you” she said and I shook my head, “no I can do this, I cannot let this get me down” I said keeping my emotions in as I knew that once I let it out I wouldn’t be able to carry on for the day. I noticed that she didn’t looked too well and I frowned, “Hermione are you okay” I asked and she nodded, “yeah I am, just a little pissed off is all” she said to me and I nodded, “alright then, come on” I said to her and thought about keeping an eye on her.

I heard the sound of someone appearing and turned around to see that it was Papa and I felt as my emotions broke through the wall as he walked over wrapping his arms around me pulling me into his arms, “Paddy wanted to come but I said that he was better speaking to the boy, I wanted to make sure that you are okay” he said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “I still have things to do and I cannot break down, I'm sorry but I am not the person to breakdown” I said and he smiled as he turned to Hermione and Ginny, “would you mind finishing it for her, I want to make sure she is okay and I don’t think that this is a good place to be finishing this” he said to them and I went to argue but he looked at me, “Pandora papa is asking nicely” he said and I pouted as I crossed my arms, not happy that he was making me do as I was told, “fine” I said to him, Papa smiled as he pulled me closer to him.

I watched as Hermione walked over to me and smiled, “I will make sure that Paddy doesn’t find out about this party and I will come and find you once we have finished” she said and smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder, “please speak to him about this Pandora, because you need to speak to someone as this is eating at you” she said to me. I sighed as I looked to her and nodded as she was right, “thanks mione and I will” I said and she smiled as she looked to Papa, “good luck” she said to him and smiled. Papa took my hand and we disappeared from the town and back to the manor where I could hear Paddy yelling and Molly holding Harry back as he was wanting in on whatever it was Paddy was doing, feeling as my emotions were high, I turned to Papa and broke down, Papa sighed as he pulled me in and I cuddled into him. “Shh little one” papa said to me and I felt as the darkness came to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 13/05/2019


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up and frowned as I knew that this wasn’t my room, I rolled over and opened my eyes to see that I was in fact in Papa’s room with Paddy nowhere to be seen, I rolled back over to my back and noticed that I was with papa as he was sat against the headboard and was reading a book. Papa looked down to me and smiled as he pushed my hair from my face, “hey you feeling a little better now” he asked me and I sighed as I looked to him, “a little bit yeah, I didn’t think that I would see them again, I thought that I would never have to deal with them” I said and he sighed, “Pandora can you tell me what happened for you to react like that” papa asked me. I looked to him and sighed as I nodded, “sure” I said to him and sat up so I was facing him, “the muggles that Harry and I were staying with wasn’t the nicest of people to us because they said that they were the type of people that cared about what their neighbours thought of them” I explained and papa nodded, “I am hoping that they never did anything sexually to you” he asked and I smiled as I was able to shake my head at him for that one, “no papa” I said to him.

I smiled as I looked to him, “they didn’t do anything like that to me, he did mentioned that they should have but they never did” I explained and I sighed as I looked to him, “look our lives aren’t the glamour life that Albus made out we had, they kept harry and I in a cupboard under the stairs for the first 11 years of our life” I explained and looked to him, “we didn’t get our room at the back till we received the letter from Hogwarts because Petunia thought that she was being watched and didn’t want the neighbours to find out they were abusing their niece and nephew” I explained to him and papa growled as he looked to me, “they made you stay in a cupboard” he growled and I nodded, “yeah they said that freaks sleep there because we don’t derserve a room” I explained and loked to him, “Harry and I learnt to deal with small spaces over the years” I said to him. Papa sighed as he looked to me, “you should never have been treated like that, you are her family and she should have protected you as she does her own son” Papa explained.

I looked to him and frowned, “well they weren’t very nice to us even when we got the bedroom, Vernon only put a bed and a roll out in there for us as he said he wasn’t wasting good money on freaks” I explained and looked down, “Harry always took the roll out but always ended up cuddled around me” I explained to him. Papa looked to me and sighed, “you and your brother have been through so much in the past 15 years and I am so sorry that we weren’t able to get out of their before now” he said to me and I smiled as I turned to him, “yeah we have had a hard life, but it has made us who we are Papa” I said and smirked, “we might have been abused and treated like house elves but you have to see that Harry and I are okay” I explained and he smiled, “I know you are, I just wish that you never had to go through that, I wish that you and your brother had us when you grew up” Papa said and I smiled, “thanks papa, but we have you now and that is all we need” I said and kissed his cheek.

I got up and off the bed and smiled as I looked to Papa, “don’t worry so much about us” I said to him and smiled as I walked out of the bedroom and walked down the stairs, I noticed that Hermione was back and she smiled as she looked to me, “you were asleep when we got back and I didn’t want to wake you” she said and pointed to bags, “I have everything and the cake is in the fridge” she said to me and I walked over to her and smiled, “thank you mione, for everything” I said to her and smiled as she picked up the bags and we walked into a rooms and I turned to Hermione, Ginny, Ron and the Twins, “okay so as Paddy’s birthday is going to be awesome, we need to get this room decorated” I said and turned to Ginny, “as you would when you win the cup, but the twins have made a banner that I would like put up please” I asked and she nodded. I smiled as they went to getting the room done and I smiled as I walked out of the room and closed the door, I wanted to make sure that Paddy wouldn’t come across it yet. I smiled and heard as the floor creaked, I turned around to see that my brother was there and he looked worried about something, I frowned and sighed, “what happened because I am not in the mood” I said and he looked to me, “Albus took Dudley back” he said to me.

I looked to my brother and couldn’t help the growled to come from me, “what” I asked and he sighed, “Albus said that he would wipe his memory and send him back” he said to me and sighed, “Siri is pissed with the man because of what he did” he said to me. I nodded as I noticed that Hermione came in and looked to me, “what happened because you look like you want to kill” she said to me, I looked to her and growled, “Albus sent that ass home and wiped his memory” I snarled and she looked to my brother, “did he really do that” she asked and he nodded, “yeah” he said to her. I watched as she growled as I frowned as this wasn’t like her, I thought back to when we were in London as she was like this as well, I knew what was happening and turned to Harry, “Charlie still here” I asked and he shook his head, “no he needed to get some things” he said to me and I nodded, “get him now” I said and watched as he left and I turned to hermione, “I know your pissed with the man but you need to calm down because your inheritance is coming out” I said to her and she looked to me, “I will kill him for doing this to you, cant you and your brother ever get a break where things work for you” she snarled and I smiled, “they will” I said to her.

She looked to me and frowned, “why aren’t you pissed about this” she asked me, I looked to her and laughed, “because this is albus all over, he is always trying to make sure that my brother and I are always hurt” I said to her and I smiled as Harry walked back in with Charlie, I turned to him and smiled, “long story short her inheritance is coming in which means that her seer power should as well, Albus did something that he shouldn’t have and she is reacting to that” I explained and sighed, “I need you to get this sorted because I have people to yell at” I explained. Charlie walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder, “anything to do with your relatives” he asked and I looked to him, “leave” I snarled and with that I walked out of the room. I walked into the room where I looked to him, “what are you doing here” I snapped and he smiled as he looked to me, “Pandora you have been told not to interrupt us” Albus said and I growled letting the wolf in me come out a little, I smirked as he stepped back and I looked to him, “what gives you the right to tell me what to do in my own home” I snarled and noticed that Paddy walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

I shook him off and looked to Albus, “what right did you have to come into my home and to take Dudley back to his parents” I snarled and looked to him, “they abused my brother and I because you couldn’t be asked to look out for us, so much for our glamoured life you said we had” I snarled and albus smiled as he walked over to me, “they didn’t abuse you Pandora, you are once again making up lies to make yourself more than you are” he said to me. I looked to him and growled, “more than I am” I snarled and Paddy looked to him, “I would leave” he said and I walked over to him and felt as my magic was crackling around me, I smirked as I felt the wolf beginning to take over and I looked to him, “your forgetting that I am the Slytherin twin Albus and the eldest of the Potters left, which means that I can take control of everything in my name” I snapped and watched as he paled, “like I said, you’re looking for trouble Pandora, I only moved you because your brother needs training and I didn’t want you to make more trouble than you already are” he said to me and I snapped, “our so called relatives locked us in a cupboard for 11 years, they made us clean, cook and do everything that they should have been doing because of you, they made us there salves because you were paying them to and where were you Albus, why didn’t you check on my brother if he was the so called saviour” I snapped and felt as the air was now hot and things were floating which was making Albus looked to me, I didn’t give him a change to answer, “that’s right you were spending my money that you were stealing” I snarled. He went to speak and I made my hand a fist watching as he couldn’t speak, “I know what you have done and I am pressing charges to get all that money back plus the interest as well” I snarled and felt as the wolf was coming free.

I heard as papa was shouting and I could see that Draco was now in the room with Ron, Ginny and the twins and they were looking around, Papa walked over to me and smiled as he placed his hand on my should, “Pandora please calm down, your going to rip down this manor in the minute” Papa said to me. I looked to him and couldn’t help the wave of emotion to come from me, “we were hurt because of that family, because they thought that we were freaks” I said and turned to Albus and felt as my anger was there again, “you would be the one always giving the same story, its safe there for you, the blood wards will protect you and let us know if you’re in danger” I snarled. He gulped as he now realised that I was the powerful twins and growled, “where were you when I was beaten because I made sure my brother got food, where were you when the twins had to pull bars off the windows to get us free” I yelled and I fell to the floor in pain as my wolf was coming out, I looked to Papa and cried out, “Papa please make it stop” I asked.

I watched as Papa turned to Paddy, “get the idiot out of here now, before she kills him” Papa said and paddy walked over to me and made me look at him, “breathe in and out princess, you need to make sure that you don’t let the wolf take control” he said to me. I looked to him and nodded as the wolf in me took over and I changed into the beautiful white wolf.

Remus POV

I looked down to Pandora and sighed as this was not supposed to happen, here was my daughter pure white and growling at the others in the room making them all step backwards which did make me smile, I turned to the others and noticed that they did look scared of her. I sighed as this wasn’t what I wanted, I looked to Molly and smiled, “I need you to make sure that don’t move for the moment, it is going to take Dora some time to come to terms with this as this was a forced change” I said to her. Molly smiled and turned to the others, “like he said, don’t move” she said and they nodded, I looked to the wolf that was now in the room and bent down holding my hand out, waiting for her to come to me as I knew that she would need to come to me, I smiled as she whined and nuzzled herself into my hand. I smiled as I rubbed her head and pulled her closer to me, “come on Dora you need to sleep, being in this form is going to make it worse for you as this was a forced change” I said and she walked over to the fireplace where her brother was and sat down on his feet and growled at everyone else.

I smiled as I looked to them, “I wouldn’t go near her for a while until she comes to you and your be fine, she must still recognises her brother which is a good thing because it shows that the animal in her hasn’t taken over” I explained and Molly looked down to her and smiled, “she is beautiful, she is really big as well” she said and I smiled as I walked over and sat down on the sofa and smiled as I looked back over to Molly, “Dora is an alpha wolf which means that she can take over from me when the time comes which I am sure she will” I explained and Molly smiled as she looked to me, “I forgot that you are an alpha in wolf form” Molly said to me and I nodded. I watched as Harry got up and walked over to me, he climbed on the sofa as he cuddled into my side, knowing that Dora was going to want to be near her brother, I smiled as I heard as Dora began to whine, “come here Dora” I said and smiled as she jumped up on my lap and laid down getting comfy as I ran my hand through her fur, “Dora is finding it hard isn't she” Harry said to me.

I smiled as I held my hand out for his and looked to him, I smiled as he looked really worried about her, “your sister will be okay Harry, at the moment she has a lot going on and she is just finding it hard” I explained to him and smiled as he still looking confused, “because of all the shit you both have been through and what Albus has done and said she is pissed, this way she can be controlled is all” I said to him. Harry nodded at me and cuddled into me again and I noticed that Ron was looking at Dora and he smirked, “she really is a daddy’s girl isn't she” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “she was with James, he was always taking her from Lily when she was in her arms, he would always be throwing her in the air, it seems like nothing has changed much” I said to him and he smiled, “well we know what she wants to do and how she wants it” Ron said to me and smirked, “so we will decorate the room while you keep paddy out of the room if possible” Ron asked and I laughed as I looked to him, “I wouldn’t call him paddy to his face, he only like Dora calling him that” I explained to him and Ron looked to me, “what happened because you speaking like you have done it” he asked me and I laughed, “once and I was on the floor with a Padfoot on me, it was safe to say that I was covered in dog sober” I explained.

Ron smirked and laughed as he walked out with the others to get the room sorted as Pandora wasn’t able to at the moment, I looked down to my daughter and smiled as she was asleep finally and I turned to Harry, “so then” I said getting his attention, “what do you think of this party for your godfather” I asked and he smiled, “Dora is always wanting to help others which is nice” Harry said to me and smirked, “plus I am sure that he will love it Remy” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “I think that he will, Pads as lost a lot” I said. I looked down to Dora and smiled as I ran my hand over her head and she looked up to me, I grinned as she looked like she could stay there all day, “so then you going to change back” I asked and watched as she got up and growled at me, “don’t growl at me little girl, papa is asking that you turn back please” I said to her and she just jumped off my lap and ran out of the room.

I sighed as I got up and swore as I ran after her and noticed that Albus was still here which was not a good thing because she would go straight for him, I looked around and noticed that Paddy wasn’t her and I wanted to know what he was still doing here, “what are you still doing here and with no one, I don’t know if I like that” I said and watched as Dora was getting closer to him as she was growling at him, Albus looked to me and I laughed as he really did look scared of her, “Remus please call her off, she isn't listening to anyone else” Albus said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “you called her a liar Albus and you said that you don’t care about what happens to her” I snarled and smirked, “she is pissed at you and there is nothing that you can do” I said to him and he sighed as he looked to her, “Pandora I didn’t meant to upset you, they promised me that they would look after you, please forgive me” he said to her and I knew that she didn’t believe him as neither did I, I watched as she moved forward and I knew that look, she was going to pounce on him, knowing that I needed to get her under control I smirked as I looked to her, “Pandora, why don’t you change back and find Paddy for me please” I said and she snapped her head to me.

I smiled as  I watched as she changed back to her normal self and ran out of the door looking for Paddy, I smiled as I turned my attention back to Albus and growled, “I don’t want to anywhere near the twins, I don’t want your apologies either Albus” I snapped and looked to him, “what you did to the twins is making me want to let the wolfs free and hunt you but I won’t because I know what will happen” I snapped. Albus went to speak and I held my hand up, “I want you gone from here and I will not see you again until school starts, as Sirius and I will be taking the DADA position that you have kindly offered to us again” I snapped and watched as he sighed as he looked to me, “please Remus you have to believe me, I didn’t know that they would hurt the twins” he said to me and I growled, “Albus I believe that you should leave, I believe that it is time for you to leave the twins alone” Molly said walking into the room with Arthur, “I am going to make sure that they are okay, Pandora had that I'm going to kill look that James used to have” she said and I nodded as she walked out of the room.

Pandora’s POV

I ran up the stairs to the room that I shared with Paddy and noticed that he was in the bedroom and he was throwing things around, I knew that he was pissed and I sighed as I ran over to him and grabbed his hands making him stop, “Paddy please look at me” I said and he turned to me, “they hurt you and I didn’t know about this, I knew nothing about this” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I didn’t keep it from you because I wanted to Paddy” I said to him, “I kept it because I don’t want to relive my past paddy and I think that you would know how I feel about that” I explained and looked to him, “all I want to do I move on with my life” I explained to him and he looked to me, “please tell me that asshole is only wanting to touch you because the things that he was saying made me want to kill him and go back to Azkaban for killing someone for real this time” he said to me. I pulled Paddy to me and smiled, “Paddy you were the first and only person to touch me like that, and I know that you are the only person who is going to touch me like that” I said to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “I was worried that you wouldn’t speak to me about this, I really was hoping that you wouldn’t go” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I love you Paddy and I wouldn’t have that any other way, nothing or no one is going to take me away from you. I will fight through heaven and hell to get back to you” I said and leant up kissing him. I smiled as I pushed paddy back on to the bed and cuddled down into him so I was comfy and looked up to him with a smile on my face, “Paddy we will get past this and sometime in the future you will have everything that you wished for, marriage, kids the whole thing” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he looked to me and kissed my head and nodded, “of course we will, nice house, kids and of course making you my wife” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “so I was thinking as it is your birthday and it is your choice, I would do something nice for you and thought would you like a home cooked meal” I asked.

Paddy looked to me and smiled “Pandora you don’t need to cook for me as I am able to cook as well you know” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “I don’t need to but I want to Paddy and I know that you can cook because Papa told me that you could, I am asking because it is your birthday not mine” I said to him. Paddy smiled as looked to me, “well if you want to then yes you can cook but I am sure that Molly can and we can have some time to ourselves, show you a good time just you and I” he said to me, I grinned as I kissed him and moved so I was on top of him, “thank you for the offer but I was thinking that I want to cook you dinner” I said to him and grinned, “and as for the good time Paddy, well I am sure that we have the rest of our life’s for good times and naughty things that I can think off” I said grinning at him. Paddy laughed as he nodded at me and I knew that he was thinking of the naughty things, I smiled as I sat up and looked to him, “I really am sorry that you found out this way” I said and sighed, “I was hoping that I would be able to sit you down and explain it all so you wouldn’t think anything horrible” I said to him.

Paddy smiled and looked to me, “so tell me if you can” he said and I smiled “are you sure that you want me to tell you it all because you might not like what I am going to tell you” I explained to him and he nodded, “Pandora I need know, so I can help you through it” he said to me. I nodded as I sat down on the bed and turned around so I was facing him and smiled, “well from what I can remember from a young age our aunt always said that we were freaks like our parents” I explained and sighed, “she was always saying that we needed to be taught a lesson when it came to our freakiness and that she would keep teaching it to us” I explained. Paddy frowned and looked to me, “Freakiness, what did she mean by freakiness” he asked me, I smiled as I looked to him, “from what I can remember is that Harry and I showed magic from a young age, Petunia said that Harry and I were two when she saw it” I said and smirked, “she said that we made everything in the house float” I explained to him. Paddy smiled and took my hand so I was looking at him and he shook his head at me, “no, you and your brother showed magic earlier than that, it started when you both were 6 months old, you see you had turned your mothers hair pink because you were bored as she was doing something that you weren’t happy about and harry found it so funny that he copied you and turned your fathers hair blue. We remember this because it took them a week to turn it back, your papa and I found it so funny that James didn’t speak to us for a week because he might have turned up at work like it” he said to me and I smiled as he looked to me, “he would always be moaning at us when we would come into the room, as you two would behave for us” Paddy said making me laugh.

Paddy looked to me and smiled, “what happened when you were with these people after you were told not to do anything freaky” he asked me and I knew that he was finding this hard, I smiled as I looked to him and sighed, “after the magic problem that we had, Vernon told Petunia that we would have to earn their keep, for us to have clothes, a bath or even to go outside we would need to complete a list of chores” I explained and Paddy looked worried, “Petunia gave us a list of chores to do and said that if we didn’t finish them that we wouldn’t be allowed to have any of the things we needed, at 3 years old I thought that she was being silly and tried to do as she asked but we couldn’t finish it all in time, it was the first time that I found out what could happen if we didn’t finish the tasks that was given to us” I said to him. Paddy looked to me, “what happened” he asked and I sighed, “it took us a week to get some food and when we did get some, we would make sure that we had some saved it just in case” I explained to him and frowned as I looked to Paddy, “I realised that day that people could be mean for something that I couldn’t control and my hatred towards people got worse” I explained.

Paddy smiled and took my hand, “well muggles don’t like what they don’t understand” he said to me and I looked to him, “muggles are nicer than them Sirius, I have seen parents and people nicer than them when we went to school, Harry and I was abused because we were different to what she wanted, all because my aunt didn’t like my mother for something that she had no control over” I snarled and looked to him, “did you know that Vernon told harry and I that our parents were drunks, that our father killed our mother because he was a drunk and hated us” I said and watched as Sirius looked to me, “what” he said and I laughed, “yeah he would say that we were the kids of drunks that wasn’t wanted, Vernon said that our parents died because we wasn’t worth living for” I said and smirked, “you tell a 3 year old that and they believe you, they believe that they should be hit, starved and of course beaten because we were the kids of parents that didn’t want them and because we were different” I said and stood up from the bed, “you think that I got into Slytherin because I was different” I asked.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “hunny you got into Slytherin because that were your supposed to be” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “no I got into Slytherin because I am different to my brother and his little friends, I hung out with the wrong crowds and did things that I shouldn’t have, I want muggles dead and I want to be the one that kills them” I snarled and looked to him, “I want to kill them slowly so they beg for their life’s for what they did to my brother and I” I snarled and Paddy grabbed me pulling me into his arms, “calm down princess, you’re making the manor shake again” he said to me and I pushed him away and walked out of the room.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Harry was speaking to Ron and Hermione who  looked better, Harry looked to me and frowned as he was wondering what was happening, “Pandora” he said and I looked to him, “I want them dead, I want each and every little muggle dead” I snarled and he sighed as he stood up and looked to me, “what happened, I thought that you went to speak to Siri about things” he said to me and I looked to him, “I did and he wanted to know what they did to us, I told him everything” I snarled and I looked to him, “I want them dead, I want to kill them all slowly and painfully” I snarled. Harr pulled me into his arms and sighed as he was now running his hands through my hair, I broke down on him and felt as he lowered us to the floor, I couldn’t help the sob to come from me and the next thing I knew I was sobbing on him, “I don’t want to feel weak anymore Harry, I don’t want to be the one who is pretending to be fine all the time” I said to him. Harry pulled me to look to him and he smiled, “we don’t have to Dora, we don’t have to anymore because we finally have people that care for us” he said to me.

I felt as someone pulled us up and I looked up to see that it was Paddy and Papa, Paddy looked to me and smiled, “I am sorry if I made you think that I was just wanting to know it all, I love you Dora and want to make sure that you are okay” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “sorry I shouldn’t have vented at you” I explained and he smiled, “don’t worry” he said to me and I smiled as Papa looked to me and my brother, “come on you need to come and explain this to us, we are going to get this sorted out once and for all” Papa said and I wiped my eyes and shook my head, “no I want this over, I don’t want to relive this all again”  I said and paddy smiled, “you don’t have to, we just need you to give us permission for your memories” he said to me and I smiled, “of course” we said to him and smiled as Paddy looked to me, “wrong crowd” he asked and Harry laughed, “wow she told you that” he asked and Paddy nodded, I smacked my head down on the table and sighed, “yeah I got in with the wrong crowd” I said and papa looked to me, “drugs” he asked making me smirk, “not the bad stuff” I said to him and he sighed as he looked to me, “what” he asked and I smiled, “booze and cigarettes” I explained to him.

Molly walked in and smiled, “right onto something more happier than Pandora being yelled at” she said and looked to us all, “dinner is severed and the twins have finished with there tinkering Dora” Molly said to me and I looked up from where I was finding the table really interesting, “they finished” I asked and she nodded, I went to get up and she laughed, “no, you are to come and sit down to eat dinner because you will end up not eating if you go now” she said looking to Harry and I, “alright then” we said and I turned to Paddy who was looking between wanting to yell at me and laugh, “sorry I pushed” he said and I smiled, “don’t be, I am sure that Papa is going to yell at me for smoking” I said to him and he smiled, “don’t worry the lecture isn't that bad” he said to me and I looked to him, “isn't that bad” I asked and he nodded, “of course not” he said with a smirk on his face.

I watched as Papa got up and looked to Molly, “I will be back in an half hour” he said to me and I looked to him, “where you going” I asked and he smirked as he walked out, “Sorry” he said and I sighed as I noticed that Minnie walked into the kitchen with Tonks and Alastair as well which made me smirk, “evening” I said and Tonks laughed, “see you aren’t speaking about the past few minutes” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “what happened, did we miss something” I asked and Tonks looked at me and nodded, “yeah someone was being loud and got a rise out of people which was Sirius as it was a girls voice this time” she said and I sat down looking to her, “really, where was this person because I don’t know what your on about” I said and she laughed at me, “you are fun to be around Pandora” Tonks said and I smirked as I looked to her, “well we all do have some black in us and well Harry missed all that part, he is purely Potter” I said and smirked as Paddy was  trying to hold back his laughter and Minnie was rolling her eyes at me and shaking her head, “shame I didn’t get the both of them” she said to us and I smiled as I looked to Molly, “so are we eating because I need food” I said.

Paddy laughed as he got up from where he was sat and walked over to me and smiled, “come on I need some food” he said as he sat down, I smiled as he looked to me and I noticed that Albus walked in and I looked to him, “who invited you because you are not welcome in this house” I said and Paddy looked to him, “I don’t want you here either” Paddy said and he sighed as he looked to us, “I am sorry, I came to say that and to leave you all to have a good time for Sirius’s birthday” Albus said and we watched as he left the room. I smiled as Molly put dinner on the table and I looked to her, “thank you, it looks lovely” I said to her and she smiled, “of course Pandora, you know that I like to cook, come on before it all gets cold” she said and Paddy looked to me and smiled, “bon appetite” he said and I grinned at him as I grabbed some food and began to eat pretending that there was nothing else to come.

I watched as Papa walked back in and had a handful of things and turned to me, “you won’t find any cigarettes in your stuff” he said to me and I looked to him, “you went through my stuff” I asked and he nodded, “yeah I did, you shouldn’t be smoking Pandora” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “well it is my life and if I want to smoke I will, it is the better way to cope than others” I said and he smiled as he walked over to me and bent down, “you will come and speak to one of us if you need to, your parents would kill me if they knew I didn’t try to stop you” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “fine” I said thinking about the spots he didn’t know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 13/05/2019


	12. Chapter 12

As we finished dinner I looked to Molly to know if it was time to take Paddy into his party as I needed to get Papa to stop looking at me like I was doing something bad, she nodded at me and I knew that Paddy would have a good time as I had asked for some of his family to come as well which included Andy and her husband Ted and their daughter Nym would be there as well, I asked for Narcissa to come as well as I knew that they got along now. I smiled as I turned to Paddy and put my hands on his shoulders and smirked, “just remember that I am doing this for your own good Paddy” I said to him and put my hands over his eyes and turned to the others, “go on” I said to them. I watched as they left the kitchen and I laughed as Paddy moaned at me, “Pandora what are you doing because you know that I am not big on surprises” he said to me and I smirked, “don’t worry so much paddy, your get wrinkles” I said to him. I laughed as he growled at me and I laughed as we walked out of the room with Papa behind me making sure that I wouldn’t fall as Paddy was taller than me at the moment, I knew that I would get a little taller but not by much.

I pushed him into a room and smiled as the room was all done out in red and gold with streamers and balloons that were all over the room and the banner that the twins did was perfect saying ‘happy birthday Padfoot’ which had a picture of a wolf, Grim and stag all running around which made me smiled as I knew that he would be keeping that one. I looked around the room and noticed that Andy was here with her husband and she smiled at me as I was still holding my hands over Paddy’s eyes making sure that he couldn’t see anything, I looked around for Narcissa and sighed as she didn’t come which I was hoping wouldn’t bother Paddy. I pulled my hands away and smiled as I looked to him, “Happy Birthday Paddy” I said and he looked around the room in awe, “Dora I don’t know what to say” he said to me and I smiled as he looked around seeing people that he didn’t think he would see.

I smiled as Tonks walked over to me and smirked as she looked over to me, “well I see that you are a keeper for my cousin, I don’t think that anyone would have done this for him” she said and I grinned as I looked to her, “of course I would, you know that Paddy is everything to me and well it was time that someone shows him he means the world to people” I explained and I heard a cough behind me, I turned around to see Andy and she smiled, “hello Pandora” she said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “this is a lovely party you have done for him” she said and I smiled, “thanks for coming and well he does deserve a party like this, I don’t think that he has ever had anything like this before” I said to her and she smiled as she looked around the room and turned back to me, “so you and my cousin are together then” she said and I looked to her and laughed, “don’t know what you’re on about” I lied and she laughed, “I know soul mates when I see them Pandora” she said and I smiled as  I looked to her, “Really” i asked and she nodded, “yeah I do, plus I know that my cousin is happy finally” she said to me.

I smiled as I looked to her, “please keep it to yourself for now please, Albus is trying to make sure that Paddy and Papa aren’t happy and well I don’t like the man” I explained and she sighed, “I never did like that man either” she said making me laugh, “not a lot of people do” I said and sighed, “I might have lost my temper with him earlier and threw a tantrum at him” I explained and she laughed, “I don’t think that Sirius and Remus like him much either” she explained and I smiled as I nodded, “well I don’t think that they like him either” I said and she smiled as she looked to me, “well I am sure that you will be everything for Sirius as the years go on, as he needs a good woman in his life” she said to me. I grinned as I looked to her, “he is everything to me” I said to her and she smiled as she turned her attention to Paddy, I turned around to see where he was and noticed that Paddy was speaking to Mad-eye Moody about something and I smiled as he looked happy for once, joking and laughing with people that didn’t believe he was the one not to kill my parents. I looked back to Andy and smiled, “well I think that he is happy which is the good thing, he is finally free from the clutches of the headmaster and his little minions that follow him around” I said and she smiled as she nodded, “I am really happy that you were able to get him free Pandora, he didn’t deserve what happened to him and the amount of time that Cissa and I were trying to make people see that he wasn’t that type of person” she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “you tried to make people see he didn’t do this” I asked and she nodded, “of course we did, Sirius is family and well we blacks stick together when we have too” she said to me.

I smiled as I looked to her, “thank you for showing me that there is still people out there that try for him” I said to her and she put her hand on my shoulder, “and he has you as well” she said to me. I grinned and smiled as Paddy walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into him, I smiled as he looked down to me, “thank you for this Dora” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “of course baby, you know that I would do anything for you” I said to him and he smiled, “I didn’t realise that this was something that I needed until I saw it” he said to me and I smiled as I leant back into him, “Paddy, as much as I love it when you do this, what happens if people ask why we are close to each other” I asked as I didn’t want to be left and he smiled as he looked down to me and smiled, “I am tired of hiding Dora, you are mine and if people have any problems they can speak to us about it because I will tell them to mind their own business” he said to me and I grinned, “and I will tell them to but out” I said to him. He grinned as he cuddled me into him and smiled, I looked to him, “do you like the decorations” I asked and he smiled as he nodded, “of course I do, “I love the colours of the balloons and streamers and I have to admit that I like the banner as well which I am keeping” he said to me.

I laughed as I looked to him, “I don’t think that you would have been happy with green and silver Paddy” I said to him and he laughed, “no Slytherin is your colours Dora and I don’t like green” he said to me and Andy looked over shock on her features, “you’re in Slytherin” she asked me, I nodded as I looked to her, “yeah first potter to be in Slytherin, your nephew is my best friend” I said looking over to Draco and smiled, “he was the first friend I made in school” I admitted and smirked, “I have to admit he was dick the first time we met but he got better over the years and making sure that he isn't a dick to everyone we meet” I explained to her and she laughed as she nodded, “well he is so much like my sister which is a nice thing but there is a little bit of Malfoy in there” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “well you and Cissa are the sane ones in the family, Bellatrix and I don’t really get along” I said to her and she sighed as she looked to me, “do you know what happens when soul mates cannot be together Dora” Andy asked and I looked to her, “no, what happens to us” I asked and she sighed, “Bella had a soul mate but because he isn't all there anymore the bond was broken on her end, because of the crap that Albus did to him it broke her bond and this is what is left of her” Andy explained to me, I couldn’t believe what I was hearing, she was lost and broken because of the headmaster.

Andy looked to me and smiled, “because he doesn’t recognise her like that anymore, she began to lose her mind over it” Andy explained to me and I sighed as I looked to Paddy, “she lose her mind because she couldn’t have her soul mate” I said and frowned as I turned back to Andy, “does the mean the same for Severus because he is mean and twisted towards everyone and has been getting worse” I explained to her and she sighed as she looked to me, “yeah Severus did have a soul mate, I believe that his soul mate is Draco’s father and well when Lucius found this out about this he explained this to his own father” Andy explained to me. I nodded and she sighed, “well it was safe to say that Lucius’s father didn’t like Severus because he was a half-blood, I remember them because he told Lucius that he was to marry my sister and give her a baby because that was the pureblood way, so when Severus found out about this he left Lucius telling him that he needed to be the son he was supposed to be” she explained to me. I frowned as that was the nicest thing I had heard about him and looked to her, “what happened after that” I asked and she smiled, “Severus said that Lucius needed to be the son he would be proud off and he did, he gave his father a grandson because he wouldn’t be able to with Severus” she said to me.

I sighed as I sat down on the sofa and looked to her, “so Severus is hurting and because Lucius followed his father without fighting for him and he is broken” I explained and she smiled, “no sweetie, Lucius fought for Severus but in the end Severus left him and told him that he didn’t love him” Andy said and I looked to her, “it wasn’t the truth was it” I asked and she shook her head, “Lucius isn't all there either because he needs Severus just as much as Severus needs you” she explained to me. I looked to Paddy and I noticed that he looked broken over what had been said and looked to Andy, “I didn’t know that about her, I thought that the inbreeding in this family sent her bananas” he said and she smiled, “not a lot of people do know this Paddy” Andy said and she smiled, “this is why he doesn’t speak to anyone outside of the teachers at school because he doesn’t want to be seen breaking down” she said to us and he nodded, “well I will try and be nicer to him when we are at school because I know that I would be lost without Pandora as Remy would be lost without Harry” he said and I laughed as I looked to her, “I will pay good money to see that” I said to her and she laughed as she nodded, “do let me know what happens” she said making me laugh.

I turned to Paddy and took his hand smiling as he was looking a little bit confused, “so do you want your presents now or do you want to wait longer” I asked and he grinned as he looked to me, “what did you get me” he asked and I laughed as I passed him something and smiled, “I hope that you like it Paddy” I said to him and he looked to me, “thanks Dora, I am sure that I will love it” he said to me and I watched as he opened it and looked to me with shock on his face, “how did you know about this, I haven’t told anyone about this in years” he explained, I looked to him and smiled, “I asked papa what to get you because I wanted to make sure that it was something special and something that you wanted” I explained and smirked, “he explained to me that you lost this first time you went to Hogwarts so I thought that it would be a nice present” I explained to him and he smiled as he picked it up, “it was passed down from father to son, but my grandfather gave it to me instead as he said that his son wasn’t what he wanted so he passed it to me, saying that I would be able to give it to any children that I had” he explained to me. I looked to him and smiled as I knew he was worried about the children thing, I took his hand and smiled, “well I know that it isn't the original one but I thought that you would be able to do the same with this as your grandfather did, when the time comes” I explained and he looked to me, “you’re not” he asked me.

I laughed as I looked to him and smirked, “no I am not Paddy, I think that if I was you would be the first to know” I said to him and he smiled as he pulled me into his arms and smiled, “thank you princess, this is the best present anyone could have given to me” he said to me, I smiled as the others came forward and went to passing him some presents and I smiled as it was finally nice to see that smile as I knew that he was happy, I looked around and noticed that this was the one party that didn’t end up with Harry and Ron trying to fight with Draco or Draco drinking too much because he was trying to be all grown up which would always make me laugh.

-

I woke up to the sound of the rain on the windows and sighed as I knew that I wouldn’t be going to back to sleep, I looked over to Paddy and smiled as he was asleep and thought back to the party I was able to pull off as I couldn’t believe that it went off without any problems, I pushed the covers off me and sighed as I got up and looked over to Paddy and smiled, “I’ll be down stairs when you are awake Paddy” I said and he mumbled something at me which made me smile. I walked over to the wardrobe and got dressed, I walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror smiling as I pulled my hair into a messy bun and quickly put on some make-up so I didn’t look like I was half dead. I walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where I noticed that Draco was sat and he looked like he was hurt, “Dray” I asked and he looked up, “I'm okay Dora, really I am” he said and I noticed that he was looking at me completely which wasn’t normal for him. I sighed as I walked over to him and turned his face to me so I could see that he was trying to hide from me, I noticed that he has a big bruise on his face and I growled, “Draco what the hell happened to you” I asked and he sighed, “Dad got pissed that I am bonded to Ron” he said to me. I looked to him and snarled, “so he hit you” I asked. Draco sighed as he looked to me, “he asked me to leave Ron because I was supposed to follow his way, I said no and that I loved Ron” he said and ran his other hand down his face, “so he lashed out at me” he said.

I looked over to him and frowned, “Dray that isn't a good reason to hit your son, I don’t care if he was able to help me out, you don’t hit your children” I said and he looked to me, “he said sorry after and I watched as mum had to get him out of there” Draco explained to me. I looked to him and frowned, “I don’t understand” I said and he sighed, “mum said that he needed to leave because he was babbling about something that I didn’t understand, something about hurting someone” he said to me and I sighed as I remembered back to the conversation I had with Andy about it, I smiled as I looked to him, “about Severus” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, she said that he is still broken over something that happened a long time ago” he said to me. I sighed as I sat down next to him and smiled as I looked to him, “Draco, you do know that your mother and father aren’t soul mates right” I asked and he sighed as he looked to me, “I know they aren’t, mum explained it to me when I said that I was the soul mate to Ron” Draco said and smiled, “mum said that she was bonded to someone before she met my father but they were killed” Draco said to me. I sighed and looked to him, “well do you know if you father ever spoke about his” I asked not really wanting to drop this bomb on him, Draco shook his head at me, “no, dad wouldn’t speak about his. He would always say don’t worry he doesn’t love me anymore” Draco explained to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “Dray, this other man that your father is bonded to is Severus” I said and he looked to me, “what, how can the mean potions professor be my father’s soul mate” he asked me, I looked to him and smirked, “well if I am being honest it does explain why he is so mean to people” I said and he sighed as he looked to me, “which is why dad named him my god-father, he doesn’t want him to be alone in the world but he became alone anyway” Draco said to me. I looked to him and sighed as I wrapped my arm around him and waved my hand over his face, “so people don’t shoot first ask later” I said and he sighed, “Dora what are we going to do, I don’t want dad to be unhappy for the rest of his life” Draco said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him and pulled his face so he was looking at me, “well I am going to speak to your dad myself and see if there is anything I can do” I said to him and smiled, “Draco the swings that he is having is because he isn't with Severus, he doesn’t deserve what is happening to him” I explained. Draco looked to me and smiled, “well I am sure that we can go to the manor and find out what we can do to help” he said and I looked to him with a look that he only seemed to get, “Dora I am coming with you” Dray said. I went to speak to him again when I heard as someone sniff behind me and I turned to see my brother stood there and he smirked, “so where are we going then, because I smell a brother sister plan on the way” he said to me. I looked to him and sighed as I rolled my eyes at him, Harry laughed and I looked over to him, “nowhere, you are going to make sure that papa doesn’t find out that I left the manor unless you want a repeat of the last time” I said and he laughed, “come on please Dora, I am really bored and I want to help out” he said to me and smirked, “you know that the potter twins get what they want when they put their minds to it” he said to me. I looked back over to Draco and couldn’t help the sigh to come from me as he was right, if Harry and I played this the way we wanted we would be able to get in and out without people knowing as we would be able to us the powers that Albus didn’t know we had. Thinking about the outcome and what would happen if I didn’t take my brother, I sighed as I looked to Draco, “he is right” I said and moaned as I didn’t ever want to say that.

I looked to my brother and smirked, “with the two of us we get what we want all the time as people normally end up locking us up or just let us vent” I explained to him and he smirked, “well I am sure that we can find something for the three of us to do without people getting suspicious of us” Draco said and I smirked as I looked to my brother, “easy we can have this sorted and us locked up in 20 minutes” I said and looked to them, “but this is going to take some 1st year fighting” I said and they smirked, “oh this is going to be fun” Harry said and Draco looked to us, “I am worried” he said and I laughed, “Harry and I fight often so don’t worry too much about the two of us” I said and he moaned at me.

Harry laughed and looked to me, “make sure that Siri and Remy don’t get involved because they might find out we are holding back and figure out what we are doing,  they are the only ones that know when we are fighting” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “you’re on their little brother” I said and he smirked as we all walked out of the kitchen and into the living room where I noticed that the twins where with Hermione who was looking better, I smiled as I looked to her, “you feeling better now” I asked and she smiled, “yeah, Charlie was able to help me through it” she said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “alright” I said to her. I turned to the others and flopped down on the sofa and smiled, “Morning” they said and I waved them off as I knew that Harry was itching to get on with this, I smirked as Harry grinned, “Aww didn’t little Do get what she wanted last night” Harry said and I looked to him and smirked, “more than little baby harry, I mean haven’t you only slept with him once” I said and he growled.

I laughed as Ron looked to us and frowned wondering what had happened with the two of us, “what happened” he asked and I looked to him, “Harry is being a little bitch like normal, careful it might be his time of the month” I said and Hermione shook her head, “you know that they aren’t in the best of moods like this” she said and got up, “leave them to it and they will get over it” mione said as she walked out of the room. Harry looked to me and smirked as he noticed that Ron, Draco and the twins were still in the room with us, he turned to me and smirked, “nothing else to add” he said to me, I got up and looked to him, I waved my hand watching as he flew to the chair and I laughed, “do remember dear brother that I am the Slytherin twin meaning that I can be the bitch” I said and looked to him and grinned, “I can think of new ways to make you scream little brother” I said and smirked as Ron looked to me, “you can’t do that” he said. I looked over to him and smirked, “why not” I said and he looked to harry, “because he is your brother Pandora and you’re supposed to be the good witch” he said to me, I laughed as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen where everyone was eating and the all stopped as they looked up to us, I smiled as Paddy looked to me, “you and harry alright, I heard fighting” he asked and I nodded, “of course we are, he’s just being a little bitch is all” I explained.

I noticed that Paddy and Papa looked to me and sighed, “please don’t tell me your fighting with each other” he asked and I smiled, “of course we aren’t fighting Paddy, that would mean it was a fair fight and well you know my brother is the pansy of the two of us” I said to him, he sighed and looked to me, “don’t make a mess” he asked me and I smiled as I sat down next to him and smiled, “so what’s for breakfast because I am starving” I asked.

Harry walked in and turned to me as he growled, “you used your magic on me” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “well one of us has to” I said and he looked to me, “don’t start Pandora because I will give back just as much” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “what you going to do about it little brother” I said to him and he smirked, “well I am sure that we can have some fun” he said and snapped his hand out at me, I felt as the magic hit me as I hit the wall in pain. I groaned as I got up and looked to him, “want to play rough do we, we all know that this is my area” I said and knew that it was time that I had some fun with him, I flicked my hand out and watched as fire came out and grinned, “don’t piss me off little brother” I said and he laughed as he did the same but ice came out, “we are the opposite of each other idiot, you cannot hurt me” he said and I threw my hands out at him and he hit the wall as well as the fire almost hitting him. I noticed that Papa had gotten up and looked to the both of us, “PANDORA AND HAROLD POTTER YOU STOP RIGHT NOW” Papa yelled and I looked to him, I knew that I was going to regret this as harry sighed, “this doesn’t involve you, it is between Pandora and I” Harry snapped at him and I smirked as I looked too him, “now now yelling at your other half, is there trouble in paradise” I said. I watched as he stood up and ran for me, I laughed as I stepped to the side and looked to him, “come on you can do better than that” I said to him and he pulled me to the ground and pinned me to the floor and smirked, “sorry” he said and that was when I felt people pull us apart from each other. I looked up and noticed that it was Paddy and Papa, “lock them in the basement and make sure that they cannot touch each other, something is wrong with them because they have never used magic on each other before” Arthur said and we looked to him, “nothing is wrong with us” we said and moaned as we were picked up and taken down stairs to where there were cells and I screamed out.

I looked over to Harry and waved my hand over us and smirked as holographs turned up and just stood there, knowing that would have to do, I looked to my brother and smiled, “focus on Dray and then the manor” I said and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me and I watched as he grabbed my hand and we disappeared grabbing Draco at the same time. We landed on the outside of the manor and I looked to Draco, “you okay” I asked and he laughed, “I forgot that you and Harry were elementals” he said to us and I smirked, “well not a lot of people knew till now” I explained and smiled as I looked to him, “so we have 2 hours before they realise that it was a fake fight and find out that the people in the cells are just holographs” I explained and he smiled as he nodded, “that is fine, this will only take a hour at most as I have a feeling that he will co-operate with us” Draco said. I sighed as we walked up the path and Harry looked to me, “what’s wrong” he asked and I sighed, “we are going to have to make sure that Paddy and Papa forgive us because I have a feeling that I am going to be yelled at even more than the normal” I said and he nodded, “I know but we will get through this like we normally do” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “thanks little brother” I said to him and with that we walked into the manor and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, the manor was destroyed, there was rubble everywhere and then the valuables that would normally sit around showing off there wealth were ruined, I sighed as I looked around the manor what now was a mess, “what the hell happened” I asked and Draco frowned, “I don’t know, this was normal when I left” he said and we walked further into manor to find Lucius on the floor rocking back and forth, “please help me, I cannot get near him” a voice said and I looked to the other side to see that it was Narcissa and she was on the floor holding her hand. I walked over to her and bent down smiling, “what happened” I asked and she sobbed, “he is losing control of his mind, I’ve done as much as I can to help him but he is now lost” she said to me. I sighed as I looked to Lucius and noticed that he was indeed very lost without Severus, I turned back to Narcissa and smiled as I nodded, “why don’t you go with Draco, I will see if I can help him” I said to him.

She nodded and grabbed my hand, “be careful of him, he isn't in his right mind” she said and I smiled, “I’ll be alright” I said to her and got up as I walked over to Lucius and bent down, I smiled as I moved some of his hair out of the way so I could see his face and noticed that he was pulling at himself, I grabbed his hand and smiled as he looked to me, “Severus, you need him don’t you” I said to him and he sighed as he nodded, “he won’t come to me, he doesn’t love me anymore” he said as more tears came out of his eyes, I sighed as this was a side of a Malfoy you wouldn’t see. I looked to him and smiled, “I think you find that he does love you Lucius because he is just as lost as you” I said and he looked to me, “I need him Pandora and I don’t know what to do” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “yeah you do, but I don’t think that you would want him to see you looking like this” I said to him and smiled as I turned to my brother, “I need you to get Severus here, this is only going to stop if we can get them speaking to each other” I said to him, Harry looked to Lucius and then back to me and nodded, “of course, I’ll be back in the minute” he said and I watched as he disappeared.

I turned to Draco and smiled as he was fussing over his mother, “why don’t you sort your mother out, take her back to the rooms and sort her hand out. You’re going to have to clean it then wrap it” I explained and he looked worried, “don’t worry, all you need to do is make sure that there is nothing in the cut, when it is dirt free you will have to wipe it clean with some antiseptic cream so it doesn’t get worst. Once you have done that, you can wrap her hand in a bandage” I explained. Draco nodded and smiled, “thank you Pandora” he said and I smiled, “anytime, go on I have Lucius” I said to him. Narcissa looked to me and smiled, “thank you Pandora, I know that Sirius isn't going to be mad at your for long. I know that he would always put family first, thank you” she said to me, I frowned and looked to her, “is it really that noticeable” I asked and she smiled, “no, but I had a mate and I know what it is like to want to be with someone so much” she said to me. I nodded as I looked to her, “don’t worry about Paddy and I, I know that he will understand” I said to her, Narcissa smiled and walked out of the room we were in with Draco as he was mumbling about what he needed to do.

I turned back around and walked over to Lucius and smiled as I bent down and looked to Lucius pulling his face to me and smiled as he looked broken, “you need to have a shower and go get yourself dressed because I will tell you now Lucius, this is not what a Malfoy looks like” I said and he looked to me, “Paddy, what is he to you” he asked and I smiled, “my soul mate, so I know what I am going to be doing” I explained to him and he smiled as he pushed himself off the floor, Lucius looked to me and smiled as he moved his hair, “thank you for understanding what is happening to me, and for knowing what I needed” he said to me and I smiled, “Lucius we all make mistakes” I explained to him and he sighed, “I am sorry for what I did to Sev, he didn’t deserve this” he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him, “of course Lucius, now come on let’s get you sorted because I think you might just give Severus a heart attack looking like this” I said to him, Lucius smiled at me as he nodded and got himself sorted, he walked out of the room and I assumed that he went into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

I looked around the room and frowned as this was going to take some magic to tidy up, I sighed as I raised my hand and watched as things began to float and I smiled as it went all back to normal, I grinned and heard as my brother got back and I turned around to see that Harry was stood there with Severus and once again Severus was yelling at him, “I don’t care potter, I said I didn’t want to come here” he said and I sighed as I walked over to him, “Thanks Harry” I said to him and looked to Severus, “look around as I haven’t been able to clean it all up, but this was bad” I said and he frowned, “what happened in here, Lucius doesn’t normally like this to be messy and horrible” he asked me, I sighed as I turned back to him, “Lucius is losing control of his emotions Severus and well he lashed out, hurting Draco and Narcissa in the process” I explained. Severus looked to me and sighed as he sat down on the chair, “I left him because I knew that he would be better off without me, I knew that he wouldn’t want his father to disown him” he said to me, I sighed as I thought of a nice way to put it, “you might have thought that and staying away was a good idea, but look what happened to Bella” I said to him, Severus looked to me and I noticed that  he did looked confused as he didn’t know what I was going on about, I smiled as I turned back to him, “Bella is this way because she wasn’t able to be with her soul mate Severus, you have to see that she isn't all there anymore” I said to him and he sighed.

I took a breath as I knew that the next bit was going to be hard because he was known to be mean, I smiled, “I mean can’t you see that you are losing that control you have as well” I explained and  he looked to me, “you have noticed that then” he said to me and I nodded, “well yeah over the years you have become more and more mean” I said and smirked, “plus we all have our mates” I said and he smirked, “who is yours then, Draco” he asked me, I laughed as I looked to him, “no why does every one think that Draco and I are dating” I asked and he laughed, “because the school believes that you are” he said to me. I smirked as he looked to him, “if it isn't Draco, who?” he asked. I smirked as I looked to him, “Sirius Black, make sure that the headmaster doesn’t find out” I asked and he smiled, “I won’t” he said to me and smiled, “thank you for this, not a lot of people would have been able to do this for me” he said and I nodded, “of course” I said to him, I smiled as I looked to the other side, “HARRY COME ON WE NEED TO GET BACK TO THE MANOR, BEFORE WE ARE FOUND OUT” I shouted, I smirked as he walked in and looked to me, “you don’t need to shout” he said and I smiled as I walked over to him.

Harry took my hand and I turned back to Severus, “can you let Draco know that I went back home, he worries about me” I said and he smiled, “of course, thank you again” he said to me and I nodded as I closed my eyes and we appeared back in the cells at the manor, I waved my hand making the holographs disappear and I turned to Harry, “looks like we are going to have to pretend to make up” I said to him and he smirked as he leant against the bars, “I am sure we can figure something out” he said to me. I smiled and frowned when I heard someone cough. I turned around and noticed that it was paddy and I sighed as I was busted, “Paddy” I said and he smirked, “so where did you two go then” he asked and I sighed, “Malfoy Manor” I said.

Paddy sighed and looked to me, “why, I know that Draco is your friend but Lucius is not a stable man” he asked and I looked to him, “because Lucius lost control and hit Dray” I said and sighed, “he was losing all control and needed help from us all” I said. I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy I am sorry I didn’t tell you but I couldn’t let my best friend down” I explained to him, Paddy walked over to the cells and smiled as he waved his hand over the cells and looked to Harry, “go and see Remy, he is losing control of his temper and poor Molly is worried over him wolfing out” Paddy explained and Harry nodded as he ran up the stairs making me grin, Paddy walked over to me and kissed me making me kiss him back and moan as he hands went through my hair, I sighed as he pulled away and looked to me, “I was worried for a moment back there because you and your brother don’t normally fight like that” he said to me and smirked, “but then I noticed that you didn’t fight back so I knew that something was happening that you didn’t want to explain for the moment” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “so am I in the dog house” I asked and he smirked as he looked to me, “of course you aren’t angel” he said to me and smiled, “next time just speak to me and explain what is happening because I will always find a way to help you” he asked and I nodded as I kissed him and smiled, “sorry baby, I will make sure that I will talk to you” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and we walked back upstairs to see that Remy was pacing along the kitchen which made me frown as I thought that my brother was supposed to keep him from wolfing out.

I walked over to him and smiled, “I'm sorry papa, I thought that Harry was coming up to make sure that you were alright” I asked and he looked to me, “do you know what I have been through Pandora, do you realise that I thought that you were both fighting for real” he said not answering my harry question, I looked to him and sighed, “look we didn’t tell you because not a lot of people like Lucius Malfoy and I didn’t want you to say no” I explained and looked to him, “I am sorry I lied to you and I will speak to you the next time” I said and he sighed, “I can never stay mad at you” he said and smirked, “As for your brother, he is with the twins, they came in here and said that they needed him for something” he said to me and I smiled as I kissed his cheek, “thank you” I said to him and walked over to the coffee pot and sighed as there was no coffee, “no coffee” I asked and Papa looked to me, “you don’t need coffee” he said to me and I sighed, “can’t smoke, can’t have coffee” I said and frowned, “anything else” I asked and he smirked, “don’t get me started on the smoking Pandora” he said to me.

I looked to him and smirked, “I'm sorry that you don’t like it but there is nothing you can do to stop me Papa, it is better than drugs isn't it” I asked and he looked to me with a strange look on his face, “it is a drug Pandora” he said and I smirked, “well it is better than me doing things like cocaine and smack” I said and he rolled his eyes at me, “you Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter are not going to smoke anymore” he said to me. I laughed and nodded; “if you say so” I said to him and smirked, “so as Christmas is coming up can we decorate the manor” I asked trying to change the subject as I didn’t want to speak about me again. They all looked to me and smirked as they knew what I was doing, Papa nodded and I smiled as I looked to Harry who walked into the room and laughed, “no coffee” he asked and I nodded, “yep no coffee or cigs” I said and he sighed as he sat down looking to me, “sorry if I hurt you, I was trying to make it look real” I explained to him and he smiled, “don’t worry it didn’t hurt too much” he said making me laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edited: 14/05/2019


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a week since Harry and I had been to the Malfoy manor and Paddy, Papa, Arthur and Molly where all keeping an eye on us as they were worried that we were going to vanish on them again and well Papa was making sure that I couldn’t escaped for a cigarette which was now making me crabby because I hadn’t had anything in a while, we had decorated the manor in the week as well so now the manor looked like a whole new place which was nice as Harry and I didn’t really have a good past with Christmas so, being able to have something that was all festive was nice was a nice change for my brother and I. Harry and I liked that Christmas brought out the childness in Paddy and Papa as it was a part of them that we thought we wouldn’t be able to see since they lost mum and dad, so it was a nice change to see it, we had all been up playing games and having a good time, Papa had caved and given me coffee which had lifted my mood a little but it wasn’t the best for me as I needed my cigarettes. We had all gone to bed early as we had a busy day the next day due to it being Christmas Eve and we needed some last minute things but apart from that there was no reason for me to still be awake.

I looked over to the clock on the side and sighed as it said that it was early morning and I moaned as I rolled over and put my hand down the side of the bed to see if Papa was able to get the cigarettes from there, I felt the packet and silently cheered as I grabbed them, I got out of bed and looked over to Paddy and couldn’t help but smile as he still slept like he was a teenager and I felt bad for doing this, I grabbed some clothes and quickly pulled them on and walked out of the bedroom and smiled as I walked down stairs making sure that I didn’t make a noise otherwise Papa would hear me, I walked out of the back and into the garden where I sat down and grabbed the lighter I had, I pulled out a cigarette and quickly lit it, pulling in a drag and sighing as the craving was now finally gone. I smiled as I left the cigarette dangle from my mouth and pulled out the phone I had and frowned as I had loads of missed calls and messages, I looked down and frowned as it was the old crowd that my brother and I became friends with when we didn’t want to be hurt, I sighed as  I quickly texted them back, “ _Sorry but my brother and I have been made to stay in the school due to them finding out the truth, were sorry but this will be the last time you hear from the both of us”_ I said in the message and quickly pulled the battery out and stomped down on the phone breaking it, I finished the cigarette and flicked it to the grass and walked back inside the manor.

I quickly grabbed some coffee and gulped the coffee down to hid the smell of smoke and sprayed myself so I was better off, I grabbed the newspaper that was on the side and walked into the living room where I noticed that Molly and Arthur where, I looked to them and smiled as they looked like they had been awake for a while and speaking about something, I looked over to them both as they noticed me and smiled as they both turned their attention to me, “Morning” I said as I sat down looking down to the page, Arthur looked to me and frowned, “are you okay Dora, because it isn't like you to be awake at half 5 in the morning” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “yeah Arthur I am fine” I said to him and looked to them, “I just can’t sleep is all” I said and Molly looked to me, “how come sweetie” she asked me, I smiled and shrugged my shoulders “I don’t have a clue, I have the same night mare each night that wakes me up, but then I cannot sleep after” I explained and she frowned, “it must be a horrible nightmare, because you and your brother both love your sleep” she said to me and frowned, “you’re not ill are you” she asked me and I smiled as it was nice to have a mother figure to worry about me.

I looked to her and sighed, “no I'm not ill, I just can’t sleep for some strange reason” I said and laughed as I looked to them, “well there is a first time for everything I guess” I said to her, Molly looked to me and smiled, “well if there is anything that we can do to help you, please let us know” she said to me. I nodded as I looked to her, “I will” I said as I turned my attention back to the newspaper to see if there was anything of interest there. See nothing I grinned as I looked to them both, “so are you looking forward to getting rid of us all soon” I asked and Molly looked to me, “what do you mean sweetie, we aren’t getting rid of you all” Molly said to me, I smiled as I looked to her, “well for the next couple of weeks when we are back at school, you won’t have any of us around the manor anymore” I said and smiling, “meaning that you will have it to yourself for a couple of weeks” I said to her. I watched as she smiled and nodded, “well it will be nice to have a manor to ourselves for a while, but the twins are going to be a pain in our asses because they can now come home as they please” she said to me, I looked to her and frowned, “since when can they come and go as they please, I thought that they would have to be on the school grounds for the term” I said to them and Molly smiled as she shook her head, “being that they are now in their last year, they have the rights to come home now” she said to me.

I laughed as I looked to them, “well what do you expect from the twins” I said and smirked, “they know that they annoy you so they keep doing it plus they are a nightmare at school” I said to them and smiled as she laughed. I looked to her and smiled, “well count your blessings, I have to deal with them at school all the time which is funny when they take their pranks out on the teachers” I said and she smiled, “are they nice to you when you’re there with them, they don’t hurt or prank you too much do they” she asked and I smiled as I looked to her, “of course they are, the twins are the entertainment while we are there Molly, and well it is nice to see the teaching arguing with each other instead of yelling at us” I said and she laughed, “I believe that one, they are always doing something to make me yell at them” she said to me. I laughed as I looked to them both, “so how come you’re both awake” I asked, Arthur sighed as he looked to me, “just thinking about the past and everything that we have lost over the years” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to them both and smiled, “it’s just we have lost so many people and it is like Albus doesn’t care about the people we lost, I feel as he is using us all for his plans not bothering to see how we are feeling” Arthur said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “Arthur you don’t need to worry, that man wont be coming back here for a long time” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “I know I am just worried about the kids is all, Ron and the twins are fine because they know what he is like, but Ginny I worry” he said to me. I smiled and I looked to him, “your children know what is right and wrong, they won’t do anything that they don’t want to and as for Ginny, I wouldn’t worry about her to much, she can look after herself” I explained to him. Arthur smiled as he looked to me, “thank you for tell me that” he said and Molly smiled as she turned to me, “please do remember that you and harry are our children as well, we have always seen you as our children since the first time we saw you” she said to me. I smiled as I nodded, “I know” I said. Molly smiled as she got up and walked over to me and smiled as she looked next to me, “do you mind if I sit” she asked and I grinned, “of course not” I said and watched as she sat down and looked to me, “would you like me to cuddle you, see if that helps you get some sleep” she asked me. I looked to her and smiled, “please it would be nice to try and get some sleep, I am rather tried and don’t really want the nightmares to come back” I said to her. Molly smiled as she turned to Arthur, “will you just let Remus and Sirius know that she is with us” Molly asked and Arthur smiled as he walked over to me and bent down, “lay down Dora, get some sleep and I will let them know you are with us” he said and I smiled as Molly ran her hand through my hair and began to sing to me.

-

I woke up a few hours later and smiled as I felt as someone was still running there hand through my hair, I opened my eyes to see that it was still Molly and she smiled as she looked to me, “hey, you sleep for a couple of hours which is more than I thought you would get” she said and smiled, “do you feel any better?” she asked and I nodded, “yeah I do, much better than I was this morning” I said to her and smiled, “thank you for staying with me, you didn’t have to” I said and she smiled, “don’t worry about that Pandora, I would have stayed with you anyway because you needed us and that isn't a crime” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “Your papa came in and said that he would get breakfast done with Sirius for us all, he said that he knew that you would need something to eat when you woke up” she said to me. I smiled as I looked to her, “thank you really, it is nice to have a mother figure in my life” I said and she looked to me, “you really see me as a mother figure” she asked me, I looked to her again and smiled as I nodded, “of course I do, you have always been there for my brother and I when we have needed you and when we need to be told not do something” I said with a grin, “I am grateful for what you have done for us and of course you have accepted Paddy and I which makes me happy as well because I was really worried what you would all say to me dating Sirius wasn’t a good choice being that he is older than me” I explained to her.

Molly smiled and helped me up, “come on little one, you need to eat because you and your brother are too thin for my liking” she said and caught my hand as I went to walk out, “and as for your relationship with Sirius, the man does speak to us when we want to speak to him about things” she said to me, I looked to her and smiled, “he told you about us” I asked and she smiled, “of course, your lovely other half is an idiot when it comes to speaking to woman” he said to me and I sighed as she looked to me, “remember this Pandora, he is everything to you and he will be the one person who is your rock, he will make sure that you can do anything” she said and smiled, “the only person that doesn’t like you and Harry being happy is Albus, but as you are aware that is because he believes that he can control you” she said to me. I looked to her and couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “well Albus can try” I said and smiled as we walked into the kitchen to see that Paddy and Papa were fighting over the breakfast bowl making me sigh. I looked around seeing that the kitchen was a mess and I knew that I was not the one going to be cleaning up, “what is happening in here” I asked and they both looked to me and smiled, “well we wanted to make you something to eat” Papa said to me and frowned, “but Pads here decided that I couldn’t be near the cooker for some stupid reason I don’t understand” Papa said to me.

I sighed and smiled on the inside as he wasn’t aware of the cigarettes I had this morning and walked over to him, “are you whining about it papa” I asked and he looked to me, “yeah he is treating me like a child” he said crossing his arms, I laughed as I looked to him, “and you’re not acting like one now” I asked and he smirked as he looked to Paddy, “I am older than him which makes him the younger one” he said and crossed his arms. I sighed as I looked to the both of them, “really” I asked and watched as Papa went to grab the spoon and Paddy wacked him, “Dora tell him he cannot treat me like that” Papa said to me, I looked to them and growled as I took the both and took the bowl off them, “how about I cook so food and you two children sit down before I end up yelling at you” I said to them both. Paddy looked to me as he began to protest, “Dora” Paddy started and I held my hand up shutting Paddy up straight away, I looked to him and growled, “sit down Sirius now” I said and Molly smirked, “woman are always right remember that you two” she said and I grabbed the bowl from where I placed it on the side and went to making some batter for some pancakes while papa and Paddy went to fighting again about something else that they needed to fight over.

I rolled my eyes and quickly went to making enough pancakes for everyone, making sure that there was blueberry, chocolate and plain ones, I put them on the table and waved my hand watched as fruit came to the table as well as some juice and coffee, I smiled as I noticed that Paddy and Papa went to eat and walked over to them taking their plates away, “when you have said sorry to each other you can have some” I said and smirked, “but till then you don’t touch them at all” I said to them both. I smiled as I walked over to the other side and sat down seeing that Paddy turned to me, “Pandora he started it” Paddy said and I looked to him, “look I don’t care who started it, you two are best friends and it is about time that you start acting like it” I snapped and turned to Paddy, “now Sirius I want you to say you’re sorry to Papa please” I said and he looked to Papa, “Sorry Moony, I didn’t mean to upset you” he said and papa smiled, “thanks Pads and your forgiven” he said to him and made no way to say he was sorry, I sighed as I looked to him and frowned, “and you say that your sorry as well please” I said to him.

Papa sighed and nodded as he turned his attention over to Paddy, “I’m sorry Pads, I didn’t mean to upset you” Papa said and smiled, “I just wanted to help with the breakfast for Pandora as she looked like she needed some time to herself” Papa said to him, I smiled as Paddy looked to him and smiled, “I know Remy, sorry I told you to get out of my kitchen, you know that I didn’t mean it” Paddy said an di smiled as they were finally making up, “You are always welcome in my kitchen” he said and I smiled as I sat down and looked around seeing that my brother was now here and he was laughing as he looked to me, “wow shows that you have your cigarette” he said and I frowned as I looked to him, “shut up” I said and he laughed, “so I see that you had to shut them up” he said nodding towards Paddy and Papa, “well I yelled, they listened, that is how you make them quit fighting” I said and he laughed, “I can see that, but really where did you find the packet because Remy  has been through my stuff as well” he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, “he doesn’t find it all” I said to him and Papa sighed, “I will find them Pandora, it will kill you” he said to me and I laughed, “I thought that my brother and I were going to be given to the dark lord” I said and smirked, “don’t worry so much about us” I said to him and turned my attention back to Harry, “you might have to shout and yell when they are being idiots again and you might not always need me” I explained to him and Harry laughed as he nodded.

Paddy looked up to me from his pancakes and smiled, “how come you aren’t sleeping well” he asked me and I looked to him shocked as I was lead to believe that he was asleep when I left the bed, I sighed and smiled, “it has been the third time that you woke early in the morning and well you don’t come back to bed Dora” he said to me, I sighed as I looked to him, “I didn’t know you where awake Paddy” I said and smirked, “otherwise I would have stayed in bed” I said and he smiled as he got up and walked over to me taking my hand, “I wake when you get up hunny” he said and looked worried, “are you okay because I am beginning to get worried about you not sleeping well” he asked and I nodded, “of course I am Paddy” I lied and smiled, “I just wake up and can’t get back to sleep is all Paddy, I leave the room because I thought that you were asleep and didn’t want to wake you” I explained to him. Paddy smiled and shook his head, “no I wasn’t asleep as well I am a light sleeper” he said and sighed, “Plus I know you’re having nightmares because you shout out in your sleep” he said. I looked to him and smiled, “paddy I promise you that I am okay” I said to him and he nodded, “well you know that you can speak to me if there is anything wrong Dora” he said. I smiled as I nodded at him, “I promise that I am fine Paddy. You know that I would speak to you if there were any problems with me” I said to him and he nodded as he went to picking pancakes off my plate making me laugh.

I looked around the table and noticed that the twins and Hermione wasn’t here and I frowned as I turned to Molly, “where are the twins and Hermione, she isn't sick again is she” I asked, Molly smiled as she looked to me, “the twins are up to something that I said I didn’t want to know about” she said and looked to me, “I don’t believe she is ill, she said that she was saying bye to Charlie as he needed to get back to work for something” she explained to me. I smiled as I looked to her, “that’s good, she got her inheritance and I wanted to make sure that she was okay” I said and she smiled. I watched as everyone else finished their breakfast and I smiled as I went to speak to Paddy. I looked up in time to see that Albus walked in and I looked to him, “do you not have anything else better to do that come here Albus” I snapped and frowned, “I thought that being the headmaster meant that you had other things to do than annoy my brother and I” I asked him. I noticed that Paddy and Papa were both looking to the plates trying not to laugh and Albus turned to me, “Miss Potter that is no way to speak to your elders” he said to me, I laughed and nodded, “sure” I said to him. I smirked as I looked to him, “I'm sorry Albus, please tell me what I can do to help you” I asked and Paddy looked to me, “Pandora that was rude” he said trying to keep a straight face which I had to admit was good. He frowned, “I want you to say you’re sorry” he warned me.

I looked to him and laughed, “sure Paddy” I said and turned to the others, “I’ll be in the living room with the other children” I snapped and looked to Albus, “as well I wouldn’t want my ears to hear something that they shouldn’t” I said to him and walked out of the room before he could say anything else to me. I growled as I walked into the living room where I saw Draco was and smiled as he was sat there with Harry, Ron, Hermione and the twins. I grinned as I turned my attention back over to Draco, “Dray you came back” I said as I hugged him, “I was worried for a moment when you didn’t come back” I said.

Draco smiled and looked to me, “sorry that I haven’t been in touch in the past week, dad has been getting better with Severus around” he said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “that’s good, and your mum how is she” I asked him. Draco smiled as he looked to me, “mum has been helping them as well as she wants to make sure that he is okay being that he had his little break down” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “that’s good then, I was worried when I didn’t see you” I said. Draco smiled as he turned to the others, “I wanted to make sure that they were okay before I left, I am sorry if that caused any problems” he explained and I smiled as Ron got up and walked over to him, “I am glad that they are finally happy Dray” he said to him, I smiled as I looked to him, “Harry and I being there, it didn’t cause any issues” I asked him and he smiled, “no, dad said to say thank you for kicking his ass to make him presentable” he said to me. I laughed as Ron and Hermione looked to me, “how can you be so nice to people” they asked and Harry laughed, “Pandora isn't nice to everything she meets, she is nice to people she can get things out of” Harry said.

I looked to my brother and frowned, “that is the wrong way to put that” I said and turned to the others, “I know when someone is a real friend to someone that wants to be friends just because of the reputation that we have” I explained and Hermione smiled, “we know that, we are just wondering how you can be some nice to people and be in Slytherin” she said. I laughed as I looked to her, “because we all have a horrible side to us” I said to her. I looked over to Ron and Draco, “so any sign of this inheritance because harry, Hermione and I have ours” I said to them. Ron shrugged and Draco smirked, “got mine when I was in the house with my parents, scared the living shit out of my mother” he said to me. I smiled, “really” I asked and he nodded, “yeah we were in the kitchen and well Severus said that I was looking paler than normal” he explained and Hermione laughed, “How can you get anymore paler than that” she asked. Draco stuck his tongue out at her and she smirked, “really you are whiter than Pandora” she said, I looked to her and growled, “I am not that white” I said and she laughed, “Pandora you are white” she said to me. I shook my head at her and turned back to Draco, “did it hurt” I asked and he nodded, “like a bitch, I thought that I was dying” he said to me. I sighed as I knew that pain that he would have gone through and smiled, “well that just leaves Ron” I said.

Ron laughed and walked over to me, “it might not happen for me yet, do remember this was a test to see if they would come early” he said to me. I smirked as I nodded, “sure thing” I said to him, Ron shook his head at me and sighed, “you Slytherin’s are all the same” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks, I think we are better than your Gryffindor’s” I said to him and smirked as he muttered something. I smiled as Draco looked to me, “so how come were all in here and not in the kitchen because I can smell pancakes and I believe that they are your pancakes Dora” he asked me, I looked over to Draco and sighed, “Albus is here, walked in like he own the place this morning” I said to him and growled, “and wellbeing that we are children, were not allowed to be in the same room” I said and smirked, “you know just encase we hear something that we shouldn’t” I said making my brother snort at me, “you would be the one stubborn enough to stay” he said to me. I smirked, “well Paddy asked me to say I was sorry for back-chatting the headmaster and well I didn’t want to” I said to them. I turned my attention back to Draco and smirked, “and there was pancakes but Sirius ate the rest of them as you know that he eats like a horse at times” I said to him.

Harry looked to the others that were in the room and sighed, “I hope that you are aware that Albus is planning something” he said to them, Hermione sighed and looked to us, “there is nothing we can do, he doesn’t say anything when we are around” Hermione said to us. I sighed as I looked to her, “I know which is why I am thinking that we should do something ourselves” I said and Harry nodded, “plus we have a right to know what he is planning for us because it is our lives” Harry said to us all. I smirked as I looked to him, “of course he is Harry and I am aware of what he wants” I said to him, Harry frowned as he looked to me, “he wants us dead and you know that he does, he expects us to pretend to fight the dark lord and he knows that he will try to kill us” I said and I smirked as harry looked shocked at me, “but you were asleep when Molly said that” he said to me and I laughed, “yeah I wasn’t asleep, I was awake but wanted to know what it was that the headmaster had planned for the both of us” I explained and smiled, “I was awake for when Molly was telling Paddy and Papa about the headmaster wanting us dead, I just decided that I would sit on it for a while” I said to them.

Ron looked over to me and frowned, “so what are we going to do then, you know that we cannot let the headmaster know we are aware of what is going on” Ron said and I smirked, “seems like there is a little snake in you” I said to him and he smirked, “if he know, he will tighten up on us even more and that is something that we cannot have” Ron said and I smirked, “well I have some ideas on making the old man talk” I said and Harry sighed as he looked to me, “no that is not a good idea” my brother said to me and I looked to him, “what is the fun of having these powers if we cannot have some fun with them” I asked and he sighed, “so our bad sides are coming out them” he said making me laugh, “of course it is little brother, you know that I like to have my time of being bad just as you do” I said to him.

Draco, Hermione, Ron, the twins all looked to the door as it opened and I smiled as Ginny walked in and looked to us all, “do I ask” she said and the twins laughed, “we are just speaking about the plans that the headmaster has for Pandora and Harry” Fred said and she looked to us, “you know that I don’t trust that man right” she asked and I looked to her, “Why” I asked and she sighed, “so as a few people are aware, I have been dating Dean Thomas” she said to me and I nodded, “yeah the news hit the Slytherin Dorms” I said and she smiled, “well the headmaster said that I need to dump him because I am supposed to be the next Mrs Potter” she said to me. I growled as I went to get up but Draco and Harry both held me down, “going in now isn't going to help” Draco said to me and I smirked, “I can think of some things that I can do that would make me feel 100% better” I said and the twins looked to me, Harry shook his head and we both smirked as everyone was now looking at the two of us, “I have heard that the two of you can become dark when you want to” Ginny said. Harry and I laughed as we turned to her, “well we do have part of the dark lord in us, so the potential for us to be dark is there” I said.

I noticed that everyone looked confused at what I said and I sighed as I looked to them, “when he came to kill us that night, he broke into the house and murdered our parents, he wasn’t aware that our mother was the one that used a love charm on Harry and I to make sure that we would be okay” I explained and they nodded, “we are aware of that bit of the story” Draco said and I  smiled, “what people don’t know is that night when he threw the killing curse at us, he made us a horcux as he was that insane, he didn’t know what he was doing” I said. Fred looked to me and frowned, “what is a horcux” he asked me. I smiled, “a Horcux is a piece of dark magic that means that the caster can break of some of his soul and place it in something, normally this mean something that isn't not living” I explained and he nodded, “so he made these horcux which meant that he was losing his soul” Hermione asked. I nodded and smiled, “what he didn’t know was that when he did this, he transferred some of his power into us which would be where we get our Parcel magic from and the wand less magic as they are dark magic” I explained. Fred looked to me, “Dark magic” he asked, I smiled as I nodded, “the only people in the house that can do wand less magic is Harry, Paddy, Draco and I” I explained to them.

Ron looked to Draco and Dray smiled, “I come from a dark family, my magic is mostly dark as is Sirius’s because he is a Black” Draco explained to him and Ron sighed, “so if we had children, would they be light or dark in magic” he asked and Draco smiled, “both being that I come from a dark magic background and you come from a light magic background” he explained to him. I smiled and looked to them again, “so for the dark lord to die we need to be killed first” I explained and Draco looked to me, “what” he asked and I nodded, “yeah we are a living horcux, for him to be killed my brother and I would have to be killed for that to happen” I explained to them. I noticed that they looked worried and I smiled, “there is nothing to worry about because that is something that I am not having completed, I have used the dark magic in me, it cannot be pulled from me because we are now one” I explained to them, Harry nodded, “me too, my dark magic is a part of me which I am not getting rid of” he said to them.

Harry and I watched as they looked to us, “Albus knows this” Ron asked me, I nodded, “of course he does Ron, he knows that he will need to kill us or make it out that someone else kills us to make sure that he dies” I said and smiled, “I for one know that I don’t want to die and I won’t let my brother be a pawn in his plans either” I explained to them. Harry smiled as he nodded and I noticed that Draoc was now looking at me and frowned, “so unless you and harry die he can’t die himself” he asked me and I nodded, “yep” I said. Draco looked to me with panic on his face, “but Albus wants him dead so I am sure that he is going to kill the two of you anyway” Draco said and I nodded, “I have a feeling that Albus is going to do what it is he wants without anyone knowing Draco” I said and smiled, “but to be honest I don’t think that Albus has been telling us all the truth about the so called dark lord, I think that he doesn’t want the world like Albus is saying” I said and Ron looked to me, “you think that Albus is lying about what he wants” he asked me and I nodded, “Harry and I are trying to find a way were we can speak to him to find out what is going on” I said to them and smiled, “but where he cannot kill us because well the man is insane and I don’t have a death wish like people seem to think I do” I explained.

Draco looked to me and frowned, “I don’t think that is a good idea, the man isn't all there Dora” Draco said to me and I smiled, “I know, but I need answers” I said to him and he sighed, “Dora you said so yourself that you need to be careful” Draco said to me, I sighed as I looked to him, “what happens if he is like us Dray, what if he is this way because of Albus” I asked and I noticed that people were not looking confused again, “what” he asked me and I smiled, “what happened if he had someone like we do, but Albus took that person from him” I asked looking around the room to see if people agreed with me, I noticed that my brother smiled at me and nodded, “it is worth looking into Draco” Harry said and I smirked as Ron was now looking between my brother and I wondering what was happening to the both of us, I smiled as I looked to them, “would you stop people from finding their mates if they need them just because someone might have said something that made the world believe that you’re a serial killer” Harry said and I smiled as I looked to him, “Albus is trying to do something that people won’t like, if they find out the truth they are going to be swayed to the side we need them on” I said and smirked, “and well I think that it is time that we look into this our way because you know that I don’t like to do things the easy way” I said.

I watched as the others were looking worried over what I wanted to do and I sighed as I looked to them, “look I haven’t got a gun to your head and telling you to follow me” I explained and Hermione smirked, “well I can get Charlie here and he can help as he doesn’t trust the headmaster as you are aware off and I don’t need a gun to follow you anywhere Pandora, you, Charlie and Draco are the only snakes that I like” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to her and smirked, “before I get on with this, how is it going with Charlie anyway” I asked and she smiled, “really well, he showed me what he does and helped me with my inheritance which was nice because I know that he will love me for me” she said and I smiled, “I was going to speak to you the other day but well I didn’t want to interrupt anything” I said and she smiled, “thanks” she said to me. I laughed and turned to the others seeing that they were worried, “look like I said, you don’t have to do this” I said to them.

I yawned as I sat down on the sofa and curled up laying my head down on the arm rest and noticed that Harry was looking at me with worry on his face, “you okay because it isn't like you to be tried” he said and sighed, “you’re the one that gets more sleep between the two of us” he said to me and I smiled, “you’re not sleeping are you sis” he asked me. I knew that I didn’t want him to worry so I smiled as I looked to him, “I'm fine little brother, I promise you” I said to him and he frowned, “Paddy been keeping you up all night” he asked with a smirk on his face, I shook my head as I looked to him, “of course not, I just haven’t been able to sleep well the past couple of nights is all and I thought that I had it under control” I explained to him and he nodded with the worry back in his eyes over me, “well if you need anything let me know Dora because I am worried about you” he said and I smiled, “I will Harry I promise” I said to him.

I looked around the room and noticed that everyone now seemed to have calmed down about what Harry and I wanted to do, but Ron still looked worried about what it was that we wanted to do, I sighed as I looked over to Ron, “I know that you don’t like the idea of this Ron, but you don’t have to come along with us if you don’t want to. I won’t think any less of you just because you have a mind of your own” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “no I am with you 100% as you know that I would be” he said and I smiled, “so what has you thinking that hard because you look like you’re losing the battle with your brain” I said to him. Ron smirked and looked up, “I was thinking about what we are going to do when we get back to school, we are going to need a place to speak, somewhere the headmaster cannot find us or get to because I don’t think that he would be happy with us ruining his plans” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him as he was really thinking about this, “we can use the chamber under the school” I said and the twins looked to me, “but we cannot get in there” George said to me, I smirked as I looked to him, “only harry and I can get in there as we are the only ones that speak to snakes in the school” I explained and smiled, “plus there is a basilisk down there only answers to me, which means that she will be our protection if we need her for anything” I explained to them. I noticed that Ron snapped his head up and looked to me, “you control that thing down there” he asked and I nodded, “of course I can because she is a snake” I said and growled, “she is not a thing Ron, she is a snake and her name is Silver fang” I said to him making Draco laughed, “don’t worry Ron, she won’t hurt you as she is quite nice once Dora tells her we are friends” Draco said and I laughed as I looked to him, “I got her to stop petrifying people didn’t I” I said to him.

Harry looked to me and frowned, “it was you that opened the chamber in 2nd year then because I thought that it was Draco” he said me and I laughed as I nodded, “first off Draco cannot speak to snakes so he wouldn’t be able to and second, I was bored that year and I might have decided that I would go looking around the school as I had dads cloak” I said to him. Harry sighed as he looked to me “Dora that basilisk was almost killing people” Harry said to me, I smiled, “well I found the chamber and noticed that I could control the snakes around the door, wanting to see what was inside, I opened it and I was able to get the snake to obey me, but it took some time to get full control over the snake.” I said to them and noticed that they looked worried about me. I turned to Harry and smiled, “Please don’t tell papa or paddy because I don’t think that I can see them look at me like I am something bad” I said to them and Harry smiled, “I don’t think that they will look at you like that Pandora, your family and they would never do that” he said to me and I smirked, “well don’t think that they won’t because I have done some horrible things, some that you are aware off” I said to my brother.

Hermione looked to me and sighed, “that snake hurt me Dora, I was one of the victims that she decided to go after” she said to me and I looked to her, “I know she did and trust me I got control over her after that” I said and smiled “I really am sorry that she hurt you mione, I was trying to get her under control from the first one” I explained and she nodded, “well make sure that she doesn’t hurt me this time please” mione asked, I nodded as I looked to her, “of course I will, well I want to speak to Paddy about something, because she doesn’t need to be down there” I said thinking of a place that I could put a basilisk, I noticed that I was being looked at and looked up to see that it was my brother, “hell no, we are not have a 40 foot snake here Dora” he said to me and I smiled, “please little brother, she doesn’t have anywhere else to go and the school isn't safe for her anymore” I explained and Draco sighed, “she needs somewhere she can feed Dora and she cannot do that here because she will end up feeding on us” he said and I sighed as I knew that he was right, “I will find somewhere, I am sure that the headmaster wants her dead being that he cannot control her” I explained.

Harry sighed and looked to me, “I will look into somewhere to put her, I promise that I will find somewhere she can feed and have a nice life” he said and I smiled, “thank you little brother, it means the world to me” I said and Ron looked to me, “right, so we have our place to speak which is the main thing, is there anything else to speak about” he asked and I shook my head, “not that I can think about, if there is anything I can get a meeting for us somewhere private so we aren’t listened on” I said and looked over to the door and smirked, “looks like albus is coming to speak to us dear brother” I said and Ron laughed, “well I am sure that we can have some fun while we are at school” he said to me. I smirked as I looked to him, “you’re going to have to remember that Draco and I are in Slytherin, so we will be able to get out of the headmaster way more than you three will be able to “I explained and Harry looked confused, “being that you’re in his house and of course being his golden trio” I explained making harry growl at me.

I laughed as the door opened and Albus walked in making me roll my eyes, “still can’t knock I see, you would think being your age you would have some manners” I said and he looked to me, “sorry Pandora” he said and turned his attention to my brother, I watched as he looked to harry, “can I speak to you please harry, I want to speak to you about something important and see if you agree as well your family are saying no to the idea” he said to him. I watched as my brother looked to me and smirked as he turned his attention back to the headmaster, “of course headmaster and sorry about my sister you know that she is a little bit mean to people” he said to him and I rolled my eyes at my brother, I flipped him off as I walked out of the door, “I am going to find Paddy” I said to them and walked out of the room.

I walked into the kitchen and noticed that Paddy and Papa looked pissed and I laughed, “Aww did Albus tell you something that you didn’t want to hear” I asked and Papa looked to me, “yeah and your attitude isn't helping Pandora” Papa said to me, I looked to him and growled, “I don’t like the man” I snapped and he sighed, “I think that I need to have a nice little conversation with you about this attitude problem you seem to have” he said to me, I looked to him and frowned, “he wants to kill my brother and I Papa and I am pissed about that” I snapped as I looked to him, “you know that I don’t do well when people play my brother and I off against each other” I growled and Molly looked to me, “how do you know that” she asked me and I laughed, “because I am not stupid, I will not have Albus give my brother and I up because he wants this war to get worse” I snapped and looked to the others in the room, “Harry and I have a plan and it isn't going to involve the headmaster at all which makes me feel 100% better” I said to them all, I turned to Paddy and rang my hands together, “look I was worried telling you that I loved you because I was worried that it would make you not want me, but the truth was that I didn’t want you to see that darkness that I have in me Paddy” I said to him and wiped my eyes, forcing the tears that were trying to come out away, “I want him dead because of the crap he put us through, and I will be the one to do it” I snapped.

I watched as Paddy walked over to me and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me making me forget all the problems I had in that moment, I smiled as he pulled away and looked down, “I promise that I will never see you as someone that needs taking care of, I love you Pandora and you need to remember that” he said to me and I looked to him, “what happens if I do kill him and lose control over what I have left or worse he takes you from me because then the headmaster will not have Tom Riddle to worry about, it will be me” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “Dora, just because you want to fight back against the headmaster doesn’t make you bad or dark person” he said to me and smirked, “and you will never lose me because I am here to stay, you are now stuck with me” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, “I want more than that paddy, I want to make him scream for what he did to my life, he put me in an abusive family because he was hoping that my brother and I would follow his every word, he throws me brother into a game that he shouldn’t have been in and to top that off, he is the one making out that we are liars” I said to him. Paddy smiled as he took my hand and pulled me on to his lap, “then we will sit down and speak about it as a family, but Dora we need to speak about it first before you go guns blazing” he said and I nodded, “fine we will speak about but I am not changing my mind, I will kill the asshole” I growled at him.

Paddy nodded and looked to me, “of course angel” he said to me and smiled, “but first you need to let us all in and realise that we are family and family deals with this as one” he said to me and I couldn’t help the smirk to come to my face, “also I want to speak about finding somewhere to put a 40 foot snake” I said making papa look to me as he spat his coffee over the table, “wait what” Papa asked and I smiled, “a 40 foot snake that is in the bottom of the school” I said to them and they all looked to me, “how did you find a 40 foot snake” Arthur asked me and I sighed as I looked to them, “you might want to sit down, this is going to be hard to explain to you” I said to them and Arthur sighed, “what did you do Dora” he asked.

I looked to them and sighed, “it was when we were in our 2nd year, before my brother and I knew Paddy and Papa” I explained to them and they nodded, “okay” Paddy said and I smirked, “I might have gotten bored one night and well I might have opened the chamber in the bottom of the school” I said to them and paddy looked to me, “the chamber of secrets that no one can find” he asked and I nodded, “yeah, I got bored one night and because I have dads cloak I went looking around and well found the chamber at the bottom of the school” I said and he smirked, “I didn’t think that you had it in you to do something like that angel” he said to me and I laughed, “Well Silver fang is happy but she is too big to be down there now as she is now a 40 foot snake” I explained and papa sighed, “she named it, of course she named the bloody thing” he said and I laughed, “yeah I did” I said and smiled, “she needed a name otherwise she couldn’t be controlled and she needed to be otherwise people would have died and I didn’t want that” I explained to them all.

They nodded and papa looked to me, “please make sure that you find somewhere that isn't here for that snake, because I don’t fancy being eaten at night by a basilisk because it was hungry and didn’t have anywhere else to go to hunt” he explained to me and I looked to him, “you’re not upset with me over this” I asked and he smiled, “no Dora I am not upset about this, I think that Pads is right about you” he said to me and I loved him for that, “thanks papa and I am sorry that I didn’t tell you” I said to him and wrapped my arms around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 19/05/2019


	14. Chapter 14

Sirius POV

It was late at night and Remy and I were the only ones awake as Pandora and the others had gone to bed, we had to send her upstairs as she was falling to sleep cuddled into my side and I knew that she needed to sleep, I smiled as Remy turned to me and sighed, “we really need to do something about her attitude Pads, she is getting worse and sooner or later she is going to snap at someone she shouldn’t” he said to me and I laughed, “I don’t think she needs that Remy, she just needs to make sure that we are all on her side” I said and he looked to me, “she does Pads, I sorry but she is going to get us in trouble soon because of this temper of hers and we don’t need that” Remy said to me. I looked to him and frowned, “Remy she is pissed and hurting because of everything that has happened to her, and to be honest I know how she feels” I said and Remy sighed, “Pads” he said and I held my hand up, “she doesn’t need anything from us apart from us in her corner making sure that she is okay because I cannot lose her” I snapped at him.

Remy looked to me and sighed, “Pads you’re not going to lose her” he said to me and smiled, “you have to admit that some of the things that she has done is questionable and I don’t think that she is telling you or us for that fact the whole truth” he said to me and I looked to him, “and what about what I did to get to the twins back in there third year or better when we were in school” I asked and looked to him, “your saying that she is trouble, but think about this so am I” I said to him. Remy looked to me and sighed, “Pads I told you I didn’t blame you for that anymore, I forgave you because you showed me you were not that person anymore” he said to me and I looked to him, “don’t okay” I said to him and smiled, “she needs us in her corner Remy and I will not let her down” I said to him. Remy smiled and nodded, “I know we won’t” he said to me, I looked to him, “I will not have her thinking that I don’t want to be with her because I know what the feels like” I said and I heard as someone was behind us.

I turned around to see who this person was and noticed that it was harry, Harry smiled as he looked to me, “what is going on” he asked and I sighed, “your lovely boyfriend thinks that your sister needs an attitude adjustment” I said and he laughed, “well she does” he said to me and smiled before I could say anything else, “she is going to get us caught because she cannot control the wolf inside of her, since she got her inheritance it has gotten worse” he said to me. I looked over to Remy, “when you first turned” I asked and he nodded, “my temper was bad but there again I didn’t have all the extra powers that she does” Remy said. Harry smiled and looked to us, “I know for myself that don’t need her losing control of her magic, she needs to get her attitude and emotions under control” he said and I moaned, “she isn't crazy guys, she does have a rational side to her” I said and they smiled, “we know she isn't crazy, she just needs to control her temper a little bit” harry said and Remy nodded, “I believe that she has James temper and this is going to get us caught and into trouble like it did back when we were in school with Jamie” Remy said to us and I laughed, “oh she does trust me” I said to them all and Remy smiled, “I just want to make sure that she is able to get through a conversation with him, without losing her control or temper because then that would be bad” Remy said to me.

I noticed that Harry looked to us both and frowned, “how did you know that we wanted to go and speak to him, because I know that she hasn’t said anything to anyone yet” Harry asked and I laughed as I looked to him, “because I know my girl and she is like me” I explained and smiled as Harry moaned. I laughed and turned my attention back to Remy, “were really letting them speak to this mad man” I asked and he nodded, “I think that something is at play here that we don’t know about” Remy said and I frowned, “you mean with the headmaster” I asked and he nodded, “I think we need to know all the facts before anything, so we know what is really going on” he said to me. I sighed and through about this, I knew that if we said no she would just go anyway but this way I might be able to go along with her, I turned back to Remy and nodded, “well if we are going to do this, I will look into somewhere safe to speak to him, somewhere he doesn’t have the upper hand” I explained and smiled, “right as much as I love speaking to you lot, I am going to bed because I need my Dora and she needs to sleep” I said to the both of them and smiled as I got up walking out of the kitchen, I waved as I walked up the stairs and in to the bedroom to see that Dora was in the midst of a dream that I had to wake her up from.

I ran over to the bed and quickly pulled her into my arms and began to run my hand through her hair humming trying to make sure that she was okay, seeing that she wasn’t calming down and ran my hand through her hair again and smiled, “Dora come on sweetie, I need you to wake up” I said to her and smiled as she settle a little bit and cuddled down into me. I smiled as she was beginning to wake up as I kept running my hand through her hair, “Paddy” she mumbled and I smiled, “hey angel, you want to speak about the nightmares you keep having because this is now the fourth one” I asked and she looked to me, “sorry I woke you up Paddy” she said and looked to me, “I didn’t think I would have another nightmare, I thought that I had this under control” she said and I smiled, “don’t be, I wasn’t asleep Dora I was speaking to your papa is all and I need you to speak to me” I said to her and she sighed, “you’re really worried about me aren’t you” she asked me.

I looked to her and nodded, “yeah I am worried about you Dora, I am worried about what was happening to you in these dreams because your temper is getting worse and we need to get to the bottom of these” I explained to her, Pandora looked to me and smiled, “I just can’t sleep is all Paddy” she said to me. I sighed and looked to her, “is there anything that I can do to help you sleep if you cannot tell me yet” I asked her and she smiled, “just keep a hold of me Paddy, I like being in your arms because I know that I am safe at all times” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “I would always keep hold of you princess and I will always be there for you” I said and made myself comfy with her in my arms. I smiled as she cuddled down into me and I ran my hand through her hair smiling as she closed her eyes falling back to sleep.

-

I woke to Pandora still fast asleep and I smiled as I looked over to the clock on the side and noticed that it was about 10 in the morning and I smiled as she finally slept through the night without whatever it was that was scaring her, I gently woke her up and she mumbled something at me and cuddled down again making me smiled, “morning princess” I said and she looked up to me and smiled, “thank you for staying, you didn’t have to” she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “you are my girl Dora and I will always stay with you” I said and smirked, “you are everything for me angel and don’t ever forget that” I said to her and she smiled, “well I don’t know about you but I could use some of my paddy to make me feel better” she said to me and I laughed as I turned her over so she was under me and began kissing her making her moan at me.

I smirked as I looked down to her and noticed that she was moving against me wanting more from me, I smiled as I knew that this was something that she needed to have just as much as I did, I reached down pulling her nightgown off and growled as I noticed that she wasn’t wearing anything under it, “I see we were waiting for me huh” I said and she grinned as she looked to me, “have to make you want me more and more” she said to me. I smirked as I looked down to her, “I wonder what I can do to make you moan and shout my name then” I said to her. She grinned as she looked to me, “Well I do know how to make you want me” she said and I smirked as she reached down and pulled my shirt off me and flipped me on to my back, I moaned as this was a side that I loved to see as she wasn’t afraid to take control in the bedroom. I smiled as she leant down and began to pepper kisses down my chest and I ran my hand over her back and looked down to her, “beautiful” I said and she looked up to me and grinned, “make sure you don’t lose control paddy” she purred at me and I watched as she pulled me out of my pants and sucked me into her mouth, my hand when to her hair and I knew that I needed to get some control otherwise I was going to go there and then. I couldn’t help the moan to come from me as I leant back against the pillow, “Pandora” I said to her as she pulled her teeth up my length and I couldn’t help but start to fuck her mouth.

I knew that I wasn’t going to last much longer with her doing this to me and I knew that I wanted to be in her, so I pulled out of her and flipped her back over leaning down claiming her lips with mine tasting myself all over her, “fuck you taste amazing Dora” I whispered to her, she moaned against me and I reached down with my hand and began to play with her, smirking as she gasped and pushed herself further up to me wanting more and more from me, “Paddy please don’t tease me” she said and I looked to her, “of course I wouldn’t tease you princess” I said to her. I leant down as I grabbed her hips and pulled her to me so she was now laid flat on the bed and smirked as she raised herself on her arms and looked down to me, “so what you going to do Paddy because I know that I need you” she said and I smirked as I leant down to her pussy and pushed my mouth into her, I licked and sucked until she was screaming out at me as she was getting more and more pleasure from me. knowing that I wanted more from her, I sat up and pulled the rest of my clothes off so I was just as naked as she was and pushed myself into her making her moan at me as she held on to me and moaned out, “Paddy” she breathed and I looked down to her, “Dora” I said and went to making us both feel good.

It didn’t take long for her to come and I finished off and smiled as I pulled out of her and laid down next to her and pulled her into my arms, I smiled as she cuddled down into me and sighed, I knew that this was something that I might not get out of her and smiled, “so you want to tell me about your nightmares Dora because I believe that they are getting worse aren’t they” I asked, she looked to me and sighed, “it always starts the same Paddy” she said and looked to me, “we are in the ministry fighting against Voldermort because he sent something through Harry and I saying that someone we love is in trouble” she explained to me and I felt sick as she was having nightmares about us, she sighed, “I can see that there is a hall of orbs and your there but your being hurt by Lucius and Bellatrix, just as we walk in with others something changes in the nightmare” she said to me. I looked to her and frowned, “what changes” I asked and she sobbed, “Voldermort turns into Albus” she explained to me and I looked down to her, “okay so you seeing Albus trying to kill me” I said and she looked up, “Paddy I watch as he does something to your cousin, she just nods her head at him and well she kills you” Dora sobbed and looked to me, “she fires some spell at you and you fall into the veil down there and I watch as I lose the only man I love” she sobbed at me, I pulled her into my arms and cuddled her, “Dora nothing is going to happen to me, I am going to be by your side for the rest of our life’s” I said to her and smiled, “I will be there when we get married and when we decided to give this world another me and you because I will be the one in the room worrying about the child” I explained and she smiled, “promise me Paddy because I cannot lose you” she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “of course I promise you angel, I will not be going anywhere” I said and she smiled as she cuddled down into me again.

Pandora’s POV

I looked to Paddy and smiled as I was happy to speak to him about my nightmare, I was just scared. I looked to him and smiled, “thank you for speaking to me Paddy I know that you have been wanting to ask me for a while” I said to him and smiled, “I want to say thank you for being patient with me and I promise that I will speak to you when it happens again” I said and he looked to me, “you think that it will happen again” he asked me and I looked over to him and nodded, “you know it will Paddy” I said to him and smiled, “but until I can figure out where they come from I am going to keep getting them” I said and he smiled, “that is all I ask Dora, I just want you to know that I will always be here for you when you need me and when you think you don’t” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “thanks Paddy” I said and cuddled down into him as I was nowhere near ready to get up.

I heard fighting coming from downstairs and looked to Paddy, “that doesn’t sound good” I said and he moaned as he looked to me, “I think that is Moony and harry arguing about something” he said to me, I got up and looked to him, “I need to make sure that my brother is okay” I said and pulled on some clothes that were on the side, I ran out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen to see that it was Papa and Harry that were fighting, I frowned as they were with each other which was not normal as normally it was my brother and I fighting, I sighed as I looked around the room and noticed that the others standing back from the two of this. I noticed that the twins and Molly where all stood by the cooker and the others where somewhere else wondering what to do, I sighed as I looked over to my brother and papa, “WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE” I shouted and they looked to me, “this doesn’t concern you Pandora, go back to Sirius now” Papa growled at me and I looked to him, “I'm sorry, what was that” I said and he looked to me as Harry turned to Papa, “don’t speak to her like that, she is my sister Remus and you will show her some respect” Harry said and I noticed that he wasn’t being listen to, “this is between your brother and I Pandora, we don’t need you to come to your brother’s rescue once again” he said to me.

I looked over to Remus and snarled as I snapped my hand out and watched as he sat down on the chair and I looked to him, “first off don’t you dare tell me that I don’t need to be around my brother because he is my little brother and I will always be there for him” I snapped and looked to him and smirked, “second you’re lucky I didn’t throw you across the room Remus for speaking to me like that and for ignoring my brother” I snarled and harry looked to me, “Dora you’re not helping” he said to me and I growled as I looked to them, “fine, see if I will look out from you” I snapped and walked out of the kitchen.

I got into the living room and looked over to see that the others where in here and I looked over to Draco, “it looks like Christmas is ruined, isn't it” I said to him and he looked up to me and sighed, “what happened Dora because you look like you’re going to kill someone, you haven’t had that look in your eye since Pansy accused you of sleeping with me in second year” he asked and I looked to him, “Harry and Remus are fighting and well I was told horribly to leave because Remus said that I don’t need to come to his rescue” I explained to him, Draco looked to me and smiled, “maybe he can now look after himself” Draco said and I sighed as I looked to him, “do you really think that my brother doesn’t need me anymore” I asked and he smiled, “don’t worry about it Dora, Harry will always be the one to come to you if he does need something, you might just have to wait for him to come to you” he said to me and I sighed. I nodded and looked over to him, “you know that Christmas is the most horrible time for Harry and I” I said and sighed, “we were looking forward to a good Christmas and now it has been ruined because of this problem” I said to him.

Draco looked to me and smiled, “Pandora being protective over your brother is normal for you because of the shit you have been through, I am sure that Harry will always need you” Dray explained and I looked to him, “but I am always looking after harry, because of our aunt and uncle and what they did to us” I said and sighed, “you know it isn't easy you know, to stop caring and protecting my brother at all times” I said and he looked to me, “he will come and say sorry Dora” he said and I smirked, “which one” I asked and he laughed, “you know that your papa loves you” Draco said and I rolled my eyes, “don’t bother, I know that it was all pretend” I said and walked over to the chair and sat down pulling my legs up so I was a little more comfy, “Pandora” a voice said. I looked over to see that it was Remus and I laughed, “don’t bother Remus, Christmas has been ruined and there is nothing that you can do to save it” I said to him and got up, “I’ll be in my room, just like any other Christmas for me” I said and walked out of the room and back upstairs where I locked the door and curled up on the bed pretending that I didn’t care.

Remus’s POV

I couldn’t believe I had yelled at her and the worse thing was that she was right, I had ruined her first Christmas with family she finally had, I sighed as I sat down on the chair and looked to them, “what am I going to do, she hates me” I said and Draco looked to me, “make sure that she knows that you are sorry” he said to me and snarled, “she didn’t deserve that” Draco snapped at me and I looked to him, “no you’re going to listen to me” he said and I knew why they were friends at this moment, Draco was like another brother for her and he frowned, “you know that the twins had the most horrible Christmas’s when they were with their aunt and uncle, they wouldn’t be allowed to come out of the small room that they were forced to stay in and there uncle locked all windows so they couldn’t have any presents or letters from their friends” Draco said to me and I knew that the others were listening as well. Draco looked to me and frowned, “I hope that you are aware that Harry was always the one to be called to cook the dinner right” Draco said and laughed but it wasn’t a nice one, “Pandora would always been the one to clean harry up if they didn’t like the food as they would throw it at him, hot pans included. Vernon was horrible to harry when they were there Remus” Draco said to me and I frowned, “Look I know that there life wasn’t great Draco, but harry is a big boy” I explained and he looked to me, “you are an idiot aren’t you, Remus she was the one to look after him when he was ill or hurt” I said to him and he looked to me, “wait what” I asked and he nodded, “yeah she patched him up and stayed up when she needed him to be okay, you broke her Remus and she is pissed about that” Draco snapped at me and walked out, I watched as he stopped at the door and turned to me with a smirk on his face, “I would tell Sirius that you hurt his girl before he hears it from someone else” he said to me.

I sighed as I looked to the others, “I fucked up didn’t I” I said and Arthur looked to me and nodded, “yeah you did Remus and that is going to be a pain to get sorted” Arthur said and smiled, “but the good thing about being a parent, is that your children do come around again, you just need to keep trying Remus” he said to me and I nodded, “well I am going to see if she will speak to me” I said and looked to harry, “I am sorry I yelled at you, I didn’t mean to snap at your sister either” I explained and Harry smiled as he looked to me, “Remy you are forgiven and don’t worry about me, go and tell my sister the truth, she will come around once you have explained it to her” he said to me and I sighed as I nodded.

I walked up the stairs and looked to the door and sighed, “I really wouldn’t, you have upset my woman and I am pissed about it” Sirius said to me and I turned around as I looked to him, “I know I have upset her” I said and sighed, “I am sorry about that, but please let me speak to her” I asked and he laughed, “sorry moony, best friend or not, she is my woman and I am not letting you upset her anymore today” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I cannot control the wolf in me anymore” I admitted to him and watched as he looked shocked at me, “what” he said and I sighed, “since Pandora turned into a wolf that day and Moony saw her as my daughter, I have been getting flashes of anger through me that I just cannot control Pads” I said to him, “and well she witnessed one this morning” I explained. Pads looked to me and sighed, “moony why didn’t you come to see me, I am your best friend for a reason and you know this” he said to me. I nodded and smiled , “I know you are Pads and I am sorry for thinking that I could deal with this” I said to him.

Pads smiled and nodded as we both heard as the door unlock, I turned around and smiled as Dora walked out and looked to me, “you’re having issues” she asked me and I nodded as I looked to her, “I really am sorry you found out this way Dora, I was trying to protect you both from this issue that I am having” I explained and sighed, “and Harry found out this morning what was going on and he confronted me about it, I got pissed and that was what we were fighting about” I said to her and smiled, “I didn’t mean to upset you sweetheart, I know that you love your brother and I am sorry if I upset you” I explained. Dora looked to me and smiled, “I know you are Remus but it just brought up some memory’s is all” she said to me and I had to admit that it hurt for her to call me Remus again, I sighed as she looked to me, “all I wanted was a better Christmas this year and this was ruined so I will try again next year” she said to me. I looked to her and couldn’t help the horrified look to come to my face, I really had ruined her Christmas, I sighed and knew that I needed to do something to make it up to her, I smiled as I looked to her, “you will have a good Christmas this year, I promise you” I said to her and she laughed as she looked to me, “well this years is shit now Remus, no offence” she said to me and I had to admit that it hurt to hear her call me that again. I sighed and nodded; “I will fix this for you” I said and walked out of the room before she could say anything else to me. I smiled as I walked down the stairs determined to make this right.

I walked down the stairs thinking of the things that I could do to make the Christmas for the twins better, I sighed as I knew that this was going to be difficult for me to do. I walked into the living room and looked to the others, “I am determined to make this the best Christmas for the twins while they have had really bad one and I am going to need all your help to pull this off” I explained to them all. I laughed as the Twins turned to me and smirked, “were keep the twins up stairs, I am sure that it won’t be that hard to keep them busy for a couple of hours” Fred said to me. I looked to him and frowned, “don’t give her what she wants, my daughter is not smoking” I said and he laughed, “trust me on this one Remus, if she wants it she will get it” Fred said and I watched as they both walked out of the living room and upstairs. I smiled as I looked over to Molly and smiled, “please can you do some dinner for us all if that is okay, I know that she will prefer homemade to ordered” I asked and she nodded, “of course I can, I will do a bit of everything” she said to me and smiled as she walked out of the room with Arthur going to help.

I turned to Hermione and smiled as I looked to her, “please could you go and get Charlie and tell him that I want him here for this please, he is family and he needs to be here” I asked, Hermione smiled and nodded, “of course I can, I will be a couple of hours” she said to me and with that she left the room to go to the floo. I turned my attention to Draco and smiled, “thank you for telling me all that, I know it wasn’t easy for you to come with it” I said and smiled, “I need you to get your parents and then get your aunt, uncle and cousin as they are family and I would like it if they would come for this Christmas dinner” I asked and he nodded, “of course I will” he said and smiled as he looked over to Ron, “come on Ron, you can help me get my aunt, uncle and cousin” he said and I watched as they all left the room. I smiled as I looked around and noticed that it now left Ginny and Sirius in the room with me. I turned my attention to Ginny and smiled, “Ginny I need you to go and find something for me” I asked and she nodded, “of course, what is it you need” she asked and I smiled, “I need you to go into the basement of potter manor and get the box down there that is named the twins” I asked and passed her something but Sirius grabbed it from my hand and shook his head, “no ill go” he said and I went to stop him but he looked at me, “don’t forget that James has booby trapped the place and well I am the only person who can get through it without coming home something else” he said to me.

I looked to him and couldn’t help the laughed to come from me as I could remember the trouble he used to get into, I smiled as I looked over to Sirius, “I forget that James was the one to do them, thank you for doing this” I said and he nodded as he turned to me, “you’re not forgiven for shouting at her” he snapped and I nodded, “of course, I will get her forgiveness” I said and watched as he left the manor we were in. I sighed and turned my attention back to Ginny, I went to say something but Sirius popped back in and turned to Ginny, “Ginny could you come with me please, I am sure that there is some more things that I can bring with us that the twins would like” Sirius said and I watched as he left with Ginny.

Pandora’s POV

I looked up when someone knocked on the door and I noticed that it was my brother and I sighed, “I am not in the mood to have a conversation with you Harry” I said and he sighed as he walked in to the bedroom and smiled as he walked over to me, “I am sorry but you need to speak to Remy” Harry said to me and I frowned, “Harry” I started and he held his hand up, “no you’re going to listen to me for a change” he said and smiled, “he didn’t mean what he said to you Pandora, you know that he always speaks before he thinks a bit like you in that regard” he said to me and I laughed, “I have dealt with people not wanting me around for a long time Harry and you know that” I said to him and smiled, “I was waiting for it but after a few months of him still being here I thought that he cared for me like others that don’t, I trusted that he wanted me around and wanted me to be family but it shows that I was right in the end” I snapped and he sighed, “Dora he does care for you” Harry said and I couldn’t help the snort to come from me, “Harry he made it clear that he doesn’t want me around” I said and he smiled, “Pandora, Moony inside is having trouble dealing with the two of us” Harry admitted to me, I looked to him and frowned, “he sees you as his daughter and me as his mate, but then there is the issue of us being twins and that was what we were fighting about” he said and I looked to him, “so he spilt up with you” I asked and he laughed, “no we didn’t, he is trying to sort out the problems in his head and well you came in at the wrong time” he said and smirked, “we have sorted it now and we are fine, I think that he feels more upset that he yelled at you to be honest” he said.

I looked to him and frowned, “I am sorry that he is finding this hard but I am too Harry, I mean do you know that I am fighting with myself because of the dreams that I keep having” I said to him and growled, “Paddy has only just got me to speak to him about them and well I don’t like what they are doing to me” I explained to him. Harry looked to me and frowned, “what dreams Dora” he asked me and I looked to him, “my nightmares, I am sure you can hear me” I said and he shook his head, “no, I didn’t know that you were having nightmares” he said and I sighed, “The dreams I am having are where I lose Paddy” I said to him and sighed, “I lose him because of Albus and I am fighting the darkness in me at the moment as well  because my dark mafic is telling me  I can protect him this way” I said and he smiled, “Pandora” he said and I shook my head, “I am okay, because when I wake he is there and I know that he is alive and well” I said to him. Harry nodded and looked to me, “are you okay now, I mean the darkness in you has it stopped” he asked me and I shook my head, “no, the problem is that the darkness that is in the both of us is breaking to the top of me and I am losing the control to fight it” I said and Harry sighed, “you want to use the dark magic to stop this war” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah I do harry and I am fighting it because I will not become something that I hate and have to watch Paddy leave me” I snapped.

He sighed and took my hand, “are these dreams in the ministry, with people torturing them” he asked and I looked to him, “wait you have the same as well” I asked and he nodded, “I spoke to Remy and he promised me that he wouldn’t leave me and that they are just nightmares” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy promised me the same when I spoke to him, asked me to speak to him if this happens again” I said to him and heard as someone knocked on the door, I looked to harry and frowned, “I don’t want to speak to him at the moment” I growled and harry got up walking over to the door, he smiled as he opened the door to see that it wasn’t Remus, it was the twins and I looked to them, “I'm not going down there so don’t even try” I said and they smiled, “well that’s a good thing that were not here for that then isn't it” they said to  us and I frowned, “so what are you here for” I asked and they smirked, “we are thinking of getting another set of twins to have some fun with and well you are the only other set of twins that we know and we know that you are able to have that fun” they said and I laughed as I looked to harry, “I still can’t believe that they speak like that, we don’t do that” I said and he laughed as he nodded, “I think that it might be an identical twin thing” he said to me.

I laughed as I looked to them, “so what are you doing up here if you want someone to cause trouble, you normally shout for the one or two of us” I asked and they smiled, “well we thought that you would like someone to speak to about anything you want” Fred said and I smiled as I looked to him, “thank you Freddie, it means the world to me” I said and he smiled as he wrapped his arm around me, “you see being a twin means that I have something understood that the others don’t” he said to me and I smirked, “and what would that be” I said. Freddie smiled as he looked to me, “that we help and rely on each other because there is no one else out there that is like us” he said and I smiled, “I just want people to know that harry and I have always relied on each other for so long that it is hard to just drop it” I explained.

The twins smiled at my brother and I, and looked to the two of us, “we understand that you are always going to be there for each other, we know that twins are always going to have a bond between them that other brothers and sisters don’t or can’t understand” he said to me and I smiled, “you really do understand don’t you” I said and he nodded, “of course we do, now I think that we should have a better conversation otherwise you are going to be pissed off again” George said to me and I looked to him, “what would that be about” I asked and he laughed, “anything you want to Dora” he said to me. I smiled as I walked over to the bed and sat down, “well I don’t know about you, but anything you want to do to take my mind of this shitty Christmas we are having is fine with me, just not what is happening with me because that is something I don’t want to speak about” I said to them, I smiled as Fred and George walked into the room we were in and at us. I looked to them and frowned, “what do you two have planned because I am not getting you out of it with your mother because she will blame me as well” I said to them and they smirked, “how about a muggle game of monopoly” Fred said and George nodded, “I believe that is what they call it” he said and I laughed as I looked to them both, “you want to play a muggle game” I asked and they nodded, “yeah come on this is going to be fun, the potters against the Weasley’s” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at the both of them. I nodded and waved my hand over the bed and smiled as the game appeared and I turned to the twins, “alright then, do you know how to play” I asked.

The twins looked to us and shook his head, “okay, so you will each be given money that you will have to buy property’s around the board” I said and pointed to the property’s on the board, Fred nodded and I looked to George, “you cannot buy on your first round as you have to go around the board once” I explained and smirked, “once you are on your second way around it is battle for the properties, you will ideally want to make sure you get a street because then you can charge the other player for the month’s rent” I explained. Fred nodded and smiled, “I take it we can add to the set, houses and hotels” he asked and  I looked to him, “I see we are a little muggle friendly” I said and he nodded, “dad likes to try and play these games” George said to me. I smiled and looked to them, “now there are some spots on the board which means that you don’t have to pay rent but do something else, these are GO (which means that you collect 200 for passing go)” I explained and they nodded, “alright” they said and I smirked, “then there is go straight to jail, you either have to pay £50 to get out or role a double” I said and he moaned, “yay” Fred said and Harry laughed, “watch out for the income tax, you have two on the board and you will have to pay the amount shown if you land on that box” Harry said and I nodded, “which leaves Community Chest and chance which means you get one of these” I said holding up a card.

Fred nodded and I smirked as I looked to them, “you tell Remus I smoke in here and  I will personally kill you” I said and grabbed the packet, fred looked to me and frowned, “what made you start” he asked and I sighed, “I got in with the wrong crowd and well this is a little of the things I got attached to” I said to them and they nodded, “well you know that we are always here” they said to me and I smiled, “thanks” I said and smirked as I rolled the dice, “highest wins” I said and watched as a 10 appeared.

-

We had been playing the game for a couple of hours and Fred was really a sore loser which was making me laugh, “it isn't funny Dora, I hate this game” he said to me and I smirked, “you wanted to play this game Freddie, it isn't my fault that you are losing this game really badly” I explained and he sighed, “I know but I thought that I might have been good at it” he said to me. I smirked and looked to harry, “looks like you are going to be bankrupt in the next move” I said and he growled, “why are we even playing this stupid game, you know I don’t play games with you because you cheat” he said to me and I laughed, “come on pay up little brother” I said and he growled as he threw the board across the room and looked to me, “not a word” he said to me as he walked out of the room with me and George pissing ourselves laughing.

We heard as someone knocked on the door and Remus was there, “Pandora can you come with me please, I want to speak to you about something” he said and I looked to him and frowned as I was having a good time, “Remus I am not in the mood to be fighting with you, the twins have been able to make my day a little better which I just want to keep that way” I said and he smiled as he walked in and bent down, “I know that you hate me at the moment” he said and I nodded, “I am aware that you know this” I said to him and he smiled, “but do you trust me” Remus asked and I looked to him, “you want the truth” I asked and he smiled, “of course I do Dora” he said to me and I sighed, “I do but at the moment that trust is low and I mean low” I explained and he smiled as he took my hand pulling me off the bed and looking to me, “I smell smoke” he said and I smirked, “really want to make my day worse” I asked and he sighed, “trust me to try and make this a little better for you” he asked me.

I looked to him and could see that he really was trying, I smiled as I noticed that he was fighting the wolf not to yell at me about the smoking and other things I knew he wanted to know, I sighed and nodded, “fine” I said. Remus put his hands over my eyes and I went to move, I couldn’t help the panic as I didn’t like it when people did this and I felt as Remus put his other hand on my side, “relax” he said to me and I nodded as we walked out of the room, I felt as he tapped my side and I felt as the stairs were coming up and I had to admit that I was wondering what was going on. Remus took my hand and I noticed that he had taken his hand from my eyes, “trust me and keep your eyes closed please” he asked and I sighed, “fine, but I don’t do surprises and you know that I don’t” I said and he laughed, “come on sweetheart” he said and I wanted to roll my eyes but decided to do as he was asking. We walked into somewhere I wasn’t sure off and I felt as he put his hands on my shoulders, “this is for you and your brother, I hope that this gives you some good memories” he said to me and with that I opened my eyes to see something that I couldn’t believe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 22/05/2019


	15. Chapter 15

I looked around the room and couldn’t help the smile to come to my face, the room was done out with loads of Christmas decorations which I couldn’t help the grin to come to my face and it looked like something that I had only seen in pictures or dreams, I turned around and noticed that Harry had the same look on his face and I couldn’t help but smile, I turned my attention to Remus and smiled, “you did this for us” I asked and Remus smiled at me, “of course we did, Draco mentioned why you were coming to your brothers rescue as I didn’t understand” Remus said to me and I frowned, “what did he tell you” I asked and he smiled, “that you were always the one to protect your brother and it was something that I should have known” Remus said to me and I smiled as he took my hands, “I am really sorry that I snapped at you and I hope that this begins to make it up to you” Remus asked. I smiled as I looked to him; “this really does help us, thank you for this it means the world to us” I said and looked around the room to see that Narcissa and Lucius where here along with Andy, Tonks and someone else I didn’t recognise.

Andy walked over to me and smiled, “Merry Christmas Pandora, Harry” Andy said to the both of us as I felt my brother wrap his arm around my shoulders pulling me into him, we both smiled, “this is my husband Ted Tonks, Ted this is Pandora and Harry Potter” she said pointing to the man who was speaking to Nym, I smiled as he turned around and walked over to the both of us and smiled, “it is nice to meet you, Andy has told me a lot about you both” he said and smiled sadly, “I am sorry for your parents loss, I hope you are liking it here” he asked us and I smiled, “thank you for asking and well we do miss them but they are gone and we are happy with our uncle and godfather” I said and Lucius walked over to me, I smiled as he looked to Ted and Andy, “Andy” he said to her and she smiled, “Lucius, it is nice to see you again, is my sister around” Andy asked him and he nodded, “of course, I believe that she is fussing over Draco about his clothes” Lucius said and I watched as she nodded and turned to me, “it was nice to speak to you, I will come back but I wish to speak to my sister” she said and I nodded, “that’s fine, do tell Draco thank you” I asked and she smiled as she walked over to Draco and his mother.

I turned my attention back to Lucius and smiled, “so what can I help you with Lucius” I asked and he smiled, “there is something I wish to speak to you about” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then” I said and we walked over to the sofa and he smiled as I sat down and he bent down so he was facing me, “I heard that I was a reason for you not sleeping at the moment” he said. I couldn’t help the shocked look on my face as only Paddy knew about the dreams, I looked over to Paddy and he smiled as he looked to me, “not me, I promised that I wouldn’t say anything and I haven’t” he said and I sighed as Harry caught the end of our conversation and sighed, “I am sorry but he was the one in my dreams and I mentioned it to Draco a while ago” Harry said and smiled, “Draco might have said something to his father” Harry said.

I nodded and turned my attention back to Lucius and he smiled as he took my hand, “I would never take Sirius from you Pandora, I know what it is like to have your soul mate taken away from you” he said and smiled, “I would never do something like that to you because I know what you would feel like and not being able to do anything about it” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “thank you Lucius, I think that helped” I said to him and smiled as I stood up and walked over to Paddy and cuddled into him. Paddy smiled as he looked to Lucius, “thank you for speaking to her, I will admit that I am worried about her because she doesn’t like to speak” Paddy explained and Lucius smiled, “of course, she will always be family” he said. I smiled as he walked over to Narcissa who was still fuzzing with  Draco and I laughed as he looked to me with the help me look, I grinned and noticed that Remus walked over with something, he turned around and looked for my brother, “Harry could you please come here” Remus said and I watched as my brother walked over to the two of us, “what do you need” Harry said and I rolled my eyes as he smirked, “what” he said and I just shook my head at him, Remus smiled as he had something in his hands and passed it to the two of us and smiled, “merry Christmas you two, I hope that you like them” he said to us and I looked to him, “what are these because these have our names on in handwriting that I don’t recognise” I asked and he smiled, “something that should have been given to you for a long time ago” he said to me.

I looked down to see that it was a box and it had my name on it with some little drawings that I hadn’t seen and smiled as I opened the box, I looked down to see that it was full of things from when I was little and some things that looked really old, I pulled a white little snake that had black eyes out and noticed that there was a picture in there which was with my mum and dad and I couldn’t help the tears to come from me. I looked up from the photo and turned to Remus, “it’s me with my parents” I said and frowned, “I didn’t think that any pictures of us survived the fire” I said and he smiled as he walked over to me, “you were 14 months old and Pads said that he wanted a picture of them with each of you, I didn’t know why he said it till now” Remus said to me and smiled, “I believe that he had these pictures with him and not your parents” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “thank you for this, this means the world to me and Harry as we believed that we didn’t have any pictures of us as babies or anything with our parents” I said and looked to Remus, “your forgiven for all of this, thank you for making our Christmas so much better” I said to him.

Remus smiled and looked to me, “I am sorry I am the reason you were upset, I never wanted to upset you or make your Christmas horrible” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “don’t worry papa” I said and walked over to him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and I smiled as I cuddled into him, “please don’t do that again” I said and looked up to him, “because next time I won’t forgive you and I will leave taking my brother with me” I said to him and he nodded, “I promise that I won’t, I love you little one” he said to me, I smiled as I nodded and cuddled back into my father as I will admit that I did miss him.

We all sat down at the table and I noticed that they had decorated it with table decorations and there was crackers as well which made me smiled as it was everything that I ever wanted for Christmas, I looked over to my brother and noticed that he had the same look on his face and I turned my attention back to the table, when Molly waved her wand and we all watched as the dinner came to the table. I smiled as Paddy wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer, “I hope that this is everything you wanted for Christmas” he said and smirked, “because from now on we will be doing this as one big family” he said to me and I smiled as I turned to look to him, “of course it is paddy, I have you and the rest of our family and we don’t need anything else” I said and smiled, “I love that you all came together and did all this for my brother and I” I said to him. We all went to dig in when Lucius looked to us and smiled, “I have something for the twins if they would let me give it to them” he said and I looked to him, “what, Draco said that you don’t do presents” I said and he sighed, “normally we don’t because in the magical world we do Christmas differently, this sort of Christmas is normally a muggle thing” Lucius explained to us. I nodded, “yeah Draco said something about that, so what are you doing it” I asked and he smiled, “because of the shit you have been through” he said to me.

Lucius smiled as he looked to my brother and I and pulled something out that I was wondering what it was, he smiled as he looked to me, “Draco said I was better off speaking to you” he said and smiled “I decided that I would give you something that you would want instead of people always trying to guess at what you wanted” he said and I looked to him, “what is it” I asked as he smiled and passed a small box to Harry and I, the box was wrapped in ribbon but I could see that the box was old as it was covered in writing that I didn’t recognise but could read, “what is this, I can read the writing” I said and he smiled, “this is a wish orb and the writing on the box is parsoltongue” he said to me and I smiled as I looked back down to the box, “wow” I said to him. Lucius smiled and looked to me, “it will grant the wish of someone close and give them what they wish, my father gave it to me years before he died and well I never got along with him” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled as I was aware of what his father did to him, “I would like you to have this and get the wish that you both want, I think it is time that us Malfoy’s do something good for a change” he said to me and Harry, I looked to him and frowned, “Lucius no this is yours, it should be something that you and Severus want” I said and he smiled, “no this is now yours and Harrys” he said and held his hand up, “I have spoken to Severus about this and he agrees that you both need this more than us and the one thing he would want back would be his best friend which is your mother” he said to us both and passed the box to us.

I looked down to the box with the orb in and knew what I wanted, I knew that I wanted my parents, I wanted to be able to see them and tell them everything but I knew that it wasn’t real because this was something that the orb wouldn’t be able to give to us, I sighed as I turned my attention to my brother and smiled as he was thinking the same thing as I was. I sighed as I looked to him and shook my head, “no, it isn't natural harry” I said and he looked to me, “we can try” he said and I looked to him, “I am sorry but I cannot do that, our parents are dead Harry and there is nothing in this world that will be able to do that” I said and got up walking out of the room where Paddy caught up with me, he sighed as he pulled me into his arms, “Dora, please speak to me” he asked and I looked to him, “I know that Harry wants to bring our parents back Paddy, but I can’t because I finally have papa” I sobbed and he wrapped his arms around me again, “Dora it isn't a bad thing to want your parents back and Remy isn't going to think the worse either” Paddy said to me and smiled, “we aren’t going to stop loving you or your brother if you do this” he said to me.

I sighed as I looked to him, “I don’t want papa to think that I don’t want him around anymore Paddy, we have only just got back into good terms and now this” I said to him and sighed, “I love my parents and I always will because of what they did for us” I said and sighed, “but I don’t want to lose the family I have now Paddy” I said to him. Paddy pulled me to look at him and smiled, “your parents would never make Remy give you or harry up because they know that we are the family that you need because they would know that we have been looking after you” he said to me and smiled, “Your father may not like the idea of you and Harry being friends with a Malfoy because of the past that the Potters and Malfoy’s have, but they would never ask you to stop being friends with them” Paddy said to me.

I sighed as I looked to him, “do you want them back” I asked and he smiled, “I miss my best friend and would do anything to have them back” Paddy said and smiled, "but this is yours and Harrys wish and you both need to make sure that it is what you both want not what everyone else needs or wants” he said to me. I nodded and thought about what he said, I had to admit that I was worried because of the past that I had, I mean I wasn’t like I was trying to hide my past. I knew that they wouldn’t like what Harry and I were doing before we came here. I sighed as I looked to Paddy; “thanks paddy, I needed to know what you thought” I said and walked back into the room.

I looked over to papa and sighed, “what happens if we do bring our parents back to life and they ask that Harry and I leave you and paddy” I asked and Harry looked to me, “they wouldn’t do that, they are his best friends” Harry said and I looked to him, “yeah his best friends that are screwing his children” I said making harry go red, “alright you don’t need to put it that way” he said not looking at me, I laughed as Papa and Paddy passed us something and smiled, “this was from your parents to Moony and I” Paddy said and I looked confused, “are you sure because it is addressed to you and I don’t want to read your personal letters” I said to them and they smiled, “if it helps then please read it” Papa said and we nodded as we opened the letter and went to read what they had said to Papa and Paddy. As my brother and I looked down it began to fold and I smiled as it was a little bit like a howler that we would normally receive;

_Padfoot and Moony,_

_If you are listening to this then I am sorry my friends but it sounds like I am dead and the twins were taken to someone that we didn’t want them to. I asked for Albus to give the twins to you Pads but he said that you weren’t mature enough to handle them and growled at me when I mentioned Moony, said that he wouldn’t let a werewolf raise them. I really am hoping that they didn’t go to Lily’s sister because I don’t want to think what would happen to them. Now on to business;_

_I am speaking to you so you don’t think that I wouldn’t accept this and at the moment the twins are staring at me wondering why daddy is speaking to a plain piece of paper, Sirius your soul mate is our little Pandora as she has you name on her left wrist that Albus hasn’t noticed and then has Remus’s name on her right wrist as he is her god-father. Now Pandora is Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter as we know that no more blacks are going to be born if Albus gets his way so she is the next in line for the black estate which I have sorted with Andy for you. If you cannot have her as your wife she will be your heir whom Albus cannot do anything about; as for the soul mate bond I am leaving that to you Padfoot but please let yourself be happy and let our little Dora love you like you deserve._

_Mooney your soul mate is our dear little harry and I am sure that he will keep you on his toes as at the moment he is chanting your name asking for you which of course you came and are bouncing him on your knee, please don’t think that I don’t want you in this family because I do Moony, you are the other half to our best friends and I know that Pads will keep you safe during the full moon._

_Just one last thing Pandora and Harry please let me tell you that your mother and I love you and will do anything to keep you safe, Pandora you will be in Slytherin when you go to school as you are so much like Sirius that the black in you will put you in Slytherin but this doesn’t mean that I don’t love you any less and your mother said that maybe you will be the one to bring Severus back to the light as we have been so mean to him. Harry you are the image of me and will go into Gryffindor, please watch out for your sister and make sure that she doesn’t do anything to make herself hurt._

_We love you all and please live your lives_

_Prongs and Lil’s_

I looked to them and Paddy smiled, “looks like your dad thought of it all at the time because he doesn’t mind that we are with you” he said to me and I looked to Harry, “do it” I said to him and he smiled as he looked around the room, “you don’t mind do you” Harry asked and they all smiled, “it will be nice to see them again” they all said and Harry walked over to me with the orb and smiled, “on three and the smash it” he said and I nodded, “Mum and Dad” we both said at the same time and smashed the orb on the floor watching as the orb began to let white smoke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 24/05/2019


	16. Chapter 16

Once the smoke disappeared we couldn’t believe it, there stood our parents but they looked older than the pictures we had and I smiled as our father was still the same height as he looked in the photos, he had the messy black potter hair that Harry had and wore the same glasses which made me smiled as the biggest difference in father and son was that dad had bright blue eyes which showed that I had is eyes where harry had our mothers green eyes. I looked over to our mum and I smiled as she was a little different from her photos, her hair wasn’t as dark as it looked on the photos as her hair was bright red and in ringlets that made me smile as I had her hair but was always covered by a charm that made it black like my brothers and fathers colour, mum had bright green eyes and looked like she would be able to make anyone happy in the room like Harry could with just a look and it made me smile as I knew that this was where Harry got his from. I turned to Lucius and smiled, “um, question why do they look older?” I asked and he smiled, “they are the age they would be in this time if they hadn’t passed away back then” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to them. Harry and I watched as they both looked around the room we were in, I smirked as dad stopped and looked over to Paddy and Papa, “Moony, Padfoot” our father said.

Paddy smiled as he looked over to Dad, “hey Prongs, it is nice to see you again” Paddy said and he looked to us all and frowned, “I have no idea who everyone is as I don’t recognise a lot of them, well apart from Harry as he is the image of me” he said and smiled as Harry beamed at him, I laughed and watched as my mother turned to Lucius and smirked, “I recognise the long blonde haired man Jamie, I think that it is Lucius Malfoy” she said and he nodded as he walked over to her and smiled, “good evening Lily” he said to her and I rolled my eyes as this was Lucius trying to be nice to people, “suck up” I said and I smirked as he turned to Draco, “this is my son Draco who is best friends with your daughter Pandora” Lucius said to her and she smiled as she looked over to me, I waved and noticed that Lucius walked over to Narcissa and smiled, “and I am sure that you remember Narcissa from school, this is his mother” he said to her and smiled as he looked over to us, “good luck you two, if there is anything that you need please let me know and I will find the answer” he said  to us both and we smiled, “thanks Lucius” I said and smiled, “I think that you will have to explain to Sev that mum is back otherwise he is going to have a panic attack” I said and grinned, “and well I'm not around to see that at the moment” I said making him shake his head at me, “I always wondered why he would rant about you, I can now see why” he said making me laugh as he walked out of the kitchen with Narcissa.

I smiled as we turned to the others and smiled as Paddy was speaking again, “why don’t we take this into the living room and we can do introductions in there for the people that you don’t recognise” Paddy said and I smiled as he wrapped his arm around me as he pulled me closer into him, I smiled as I nodded, “alright” I said and smiled as Paddy looked down to me, “come on angel, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we can go to bed” he said and we walked into the living area with them following us.

We walked into the front room and I smiled as I looked around the room seeing that there wasn’t enough seats, I waved my hand over the room and smiled as more seats appeared and James turned to me, “that’s dark magic” he said to me and I nodded, “well I have always been able to do wand less and Parsel magic” I said and smiled as we all sat down, I noticed that Harry was sat next to Papa and I smiled as I sat down next to Paddy and he wrapped his arm around me, I looked over and noticed that Harry was the same as he was cuddled down into his side. I looked over to the other side and noticed that the twins and Ginny were all sat on the floor next to their parents and Ron was sat down next to Draco as Draco was running his hand through his hair.

Hermione was sat on Charlie’s lap as he was cuddling her and I smiled as Paddy pulled me closer and looked to me, “you alright” he asked me and I nodded, “of course paddy” I said to him and smiled as he pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around me, I smiled as he turned to our parents, “so I think that you should remember Molly and Arthur Weasley don’t you prongs” Paddy said looking over to them and dad smiled, “yeah I remember you, didn’t you have Charlie in your last year” Dad said and smirked, “and if I can remember correctly you had Ronald with a few other children in between” Dad said and they nodded, “yeah we did, this is our youngest and only daughter Ginny” Molly said and mum smiled, “I am glad you finally got a daughter, I know that you always wanted a little girl” our mother said and they smiled as they nodded, “well now we have Hermione and Dora to add to the daughter list as well” Molly said and we watched as mum and dad lit up, “Dora and Harry are okay then” they asked and I laughed, “I think we are fine dad, I mean apart from some temper issues we are fine” I said.

Harry looked to me and smirked, “temper issues” he said and I smirked, “why don’t you bite me little brother” I said and we watched as our father snapped his head over to me, “Pandora” he asked and I nodded, “yeah dad” I said and he smiled as he noticed that Paddy was still holding on to me, “you listened to me then Pads” Dad asked and Paddy laughed as he tightened his grip on me, “yeah I did for a change prongs” Paddy said and looked to me, “thank you for giving me your blessing, she is my world” he said to him while looking at me. I smiled as Dad turned his attention to Papa and smiled, “Harry”  he said and smiled, “you look so much like me” he said and Harry laughed, “hey dad” he said and dad smiled as he looked to Papa, “good for you moony” he said and I smirked, “not a word cub” he said and I held my hands up. Mum smiled at us and looked to Paddy and Papa, “I am glad that you finally gave in and took our advice” she said and Papa sighed, “I didn’t want to make people scared of me” he said to her and grinned, “but I wouldn’t give him up for anything or anyone” Papa said and I cooed, “so cute” I said as mum smiled, “finally, welcome to come into the family” Lily said ignoring my input.

I noticed that Paddy and Papa looked to mum and dad and sighed, “well there are a few things that we need to speak about” Paddy said and they looked worried, “about” Dad asked and Papa sighed, “it is regarding the twins and there upbringing” he said to them and they nodded, “of course” they said. I watched as they both sat down on the sofa and Molly smiled as she looked to the both of them, “well why don’t we introduce the people here that they don’t know” she said and  I nodded, “well I don’t think that will be too long” I said and Molly looked to me, “well I am sure that they know Charlie and the others, just Hermione, Ginny and Draco” I said and she smiled, “well I think that they need to have the twins introduce themselves as well” she said to me and I nodded, “alright, we can this and then we can all have a nice conversation” I said to him and watched as they all nodded, “alright then” they all said.

Mum and dad looked over and smiled, “well apart from the twins which would be our twins” she said and smirked, “we don’t know anyone else” Dad said and I smiled as Hermione walked over and smiled at them both, “well I am Hermione Granger and I am one of your sons best friends” she said and smiled, “we are in the same house at school and your daughter is the only Slytherin that I get along with, sorry Draco” she said to them and Draco laughed as he looked to her, “don’t worry, I am sure that we will all get along soon” he said making me laugh. Mum smiled as she looked to Hermione, “well it is nice to meet you Hermione, I don’t recognise the name so I am guessing that you are a muggle born witch” she asked and Hermione nodded, “yeah I am, how did you know that” she asked and mum smiled, “I know a muggleborn witch when I see one, as I was a muggleborn witch myself before all this happened” she said to her, I watched as Hermione looked shocked and turned her attention to my brother and I, “you never said that your mother was muggleborn” she said and I smirked, “not something that gets mentioned in Slytherin” I said and smirked, “I mean being that they don’t like anything under a half-blood” I said to her.

Hermione looked to me and nodded, “oh yeah, I forgot what they could be like” she said and I looked to her crossing my arms, “sorry” I said and she laughed, “Sorry Dora” she said to me and I waved my hand, “don’t worry about it, I am not bothered by it anymore and you know that” I said and she laughed. I watched as Draco got up and walked over to my parents and smiled, “I am your daughters best friend and as you know I am Draco Malfoy” Draco said and smiled, “your daughter and I are in the same house and year and not to mention on the same quiddich team as well” he said and I watched to see what would happen, dad looked to him and smiled, “nice to meet you Draco, I hope that you are a nicer man than your father was, back when he was in school” he asked and I rolled my eyes, “really you’re going to do that, I get along with the Malfoy family” I said and he smiled, “well I want to make sure that you are okay at school and not being bullied or anything” he said and I could help the laugh to come from me, “trust me, I am fine at school dad no one pisses me off” I said.

Harry smirked as he looked to me, “if I remember correctly, did you get into trouble last term because of that temper of yours” he said to me, I looked to my brother and growled, “Harry” I said and he smirked, I sighed as I looked to Papa and noticed that he didn’t look to happy with me, “well she started it” I said as I crossed my arms and he sighed, “Dora you have been told about your temper” he said and I smiled, “I may had yelled at her in the great hall and told her that she looked like a pug” I said and smirked as I could feel Paddy trying not to laugh and well Draco wasn’t succeeding in that as he was laughing, “so that’s what happened between you and pansy” Draco said to me and I looked to him, “you didn’t know” I asked and he shook his head, “nope, I knew that she doesn’t like you but I didn’t think she would say it to your face in the great hall of all places as we know we are to make a scene outside of the common room” Draco said to me and I laughed, “I am not the only one that hates the girl, I know of a fact that Daph doesn’t like her either” I said and he nodded, “I know that” he said to me.

I felt as Paddy snorted as he finally let it out and Papa gave him a look, “this isn't funny Padfoot, she could have been suspended or she could have hurt her if her temper would have exploded” Papa said and I looked to him, “I wouldn’t have been suspended Papa” I said and smirked, “because then that wouldn’t have fit into albus plans for my brother and I” I said to him and smirked as I leant against Paddy, “and you know that, as for hurting the girl well she knows not to piss me off anymore” I said and he shook his head, “We will have a conversation about this later” he said and I nodded.

Dad looked to me and frowned, I could see that he was having some issues over the fact that I called him Papa, “you call him papa” Dad asked me, I looked to him and went to answer but he carried on, “not that I'm not happy you were able to find someone else that you trusted to call that, but why papa” he asked me and I smiled, “I will explain that one to you but let the others introduce themselves first” I asked him and he nodded, “please do because I am a little confused to why you would call him Papa and not anything like dad or father” he asked and Ron smiled as he looked to them, “Well I am Ron, and I was a baby when you died. I am the other half of Harry’s best friend and we are all in the same house and also we are on the same team as well” he said and dad smiled, “it’s nice to know that all the Weasley’s went into Gryffindor” he said and Charlie laughed as he looked to them, “no I was Slytherin when I went to school” he said making dad look to him, “I don’t think a Weasley has ever been in Slytherin in a long time” he said and I smirked, “well we are one of a kind us outcasts” I said making Charlie laugh as he looked to me and nodded, “dam right we are, one of a kind” he said to me.

Dad looked around the room and smiled as  he looked to the others in the room that I noticed was the rest of the Weasley’s, “I am taking it, that the rest of you are Weasley’s because your all red headed” he said and they nodded. Molly smiled as she pointed out each one to mum and dad, “the identical ones are Fred and George who are our trouble makers along with Pandora and Harry” Molly said and they both waved, “and then there is our daughter Ginny and she is also a Gryffindor” Molly said and dad smiled, “nice to meet you all” he said and looked around the room, “so you all know, my name is James Potter or better known as Prongs to the two idoits over there, and this is my wife Lily Potter” he said and they all nodded. I smiled as Fred and George turned to me, “so you going to take the charm off your hair now” Fred asked and I smirked, “I like it black thank you” I said and Paddy laughed, “I forgot you were redheaded till he said that” he said to me. I smiled as Dad looked over to them again, “thanks for introducing yourselves it is nice to meet everyone again and of course the new ones” he said and smiled as he turned to me, “you said that you would explain once they had finished introducing themselves” he said and I smiled as I nodded, “of course” I said to him.

I looked around the room and stopped on Molly, “you want them all here” I asked and she nodded, “they need to know as well” she said and I nodded as I turned back to my parents and smiled, “so when you and mum died to protect harry and I that night, we were given to your sister” I explained looking to Lily, she looked worried and I smiled, “Albus said that we needed to be there because of the blood wards and that they would keep us safe” I explained and dad looked to me, “blood wards” he asked and I nodded, “well I don’t trust or like the man, so when I found this out I looked into this myself with the help from Draco and his father” I explained and smiled, “from what I have found out about that night is that Albus left my brother and I on their doorstep at the dead of night with nothing keeping us warm, all he did leave was a letter explaining that they needed to take us in and keep us” I explained to the both of them. I noticed that I was being looked at, I turned around seeing that it was my brother, “when did you find that out because I don’t remember seeing you reading a book” he asked me and I laughed, “when you were doing the tournament” I said to him, Harry looked to me and growled, “another thing that I didn’t have any control over” he snarled.

I looked to my brother and smiled, “I got you out of it didn’t I” I said and he nodded, “yeah you did” he said and I smiled as I looked back over to our parents, “you see when you died and left the both of us, Albus was able to get his way with the two of us” I explained and Dad looked confused, “but you would have gone to either Padfoot or Moony” he said and I shook my head, “nope, Paddy here was framed for killing you and mum because Peter said that Paddy was you keeper” I explained and sighed, “and Papa was forced to run due to being a werewolf, Albus made it out as Papa had something to do with it as well” I explained and dad sighed as he looked to Papa, “Moony I am sorry that they made you run from your family, I know that you don’t like to be away from family at all and  it must have been hard being that you couldn’t have your god-daughter and mate with you” he said to him and papa smiled, “don’t worry I survived while I was running and well I was able to be there for the twins when they needed me” he said to him. I smiled as Papa pulled Harry in closer and nodded to me, I smiled as I turned my attention back to Dad and he frowned, “so what happened Paddy, you seem like they let you go” Dad asked. Paddy sighed as he looked to him, “Prongs they didn’t realise that they were wrong, I was there for 12 years” Paddy said and smiled, “I had to get myself out of there, Albus didn’t help what so ever, didn’t even get me a trail” he explained to them.

I noticed that my parents looked confused over this information given to them and sighed, “but he knew that peter was our keeper” Dad said and I looked to him, “what” I said and he nodded, “We were the ones to tell him that we changed it to peter because it was a better option as Pads might have been captured and had dark dark magic used on him” dad said to us and that was when I heard as papa growled, “PAPA” I said and he smiled, “I'm fine little one” he said and I looked to dad, “so Albus is aware that Paddy was innocent all these time” I asked and they both nodded, “yep” they said.

I sighed as I ran my hands together and looked to my parents, “before we knew anything about this world, Harry and I were lead to believe that you were a drunk who didn’t have any employment, and that you killed yourself and mum in a car crash.” I said and I had to admit that everyone in the room looked pissed, “we didn’t know the truth till we went to Hogwarts” Harry said to them. I smiled as I looked to Draco, “go on ask” I said and he sighed, “so when people asked if you were the twins that defeated the dark lord, the confused looks were real” he asked and I nodded, “yeah before we found out about this world we believed that we were orphans because we were not worth being around for” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “they told you that” he asked and I nodded, “of course they did, they tried everything for my brother and I not to be anything like her freak sister” I explained. Mum looked pissed and turned to me and my brother, “what happened when they found out about you being like us” she asked and I laughed, “Well our aunt and uncle tried to not let us leave and took us to some cabin on a rock where we wouldn’t be found” I explained.

Mum looked hurt and she turned to me, “did they hurt you” she asked and I looked to her, “why not ask harry” I said ands he smiled, “because I have a feeling that you haven’t changed much, always was protective over your brother” she said to me and I smiled as I nodded seeing that Papa looked uncomfortable as he didn’t know this himself. I smiled as I looked to our parents, “yeah they treated harry and I like house elf’s, they said that we had to earn the roof over our heads” I explained and dad looked to me, “earn” he asked and I nodded, “oh yeah any freakiness that came from my brother and I was something that was not allowed and would be sorted out, I learnt from a young age that muggles are mean” I said and Paddy sighed, “Dora” he started and I looked to him, “well what do you expect from the family that were supposed to be our family, we were thrown into the cupboard under the stairs because of our magic” I snapped and dad growled, “I’ll kill them for treating you two like that, they had no right because your family to them” he said and I raised my hand watching as people shut up, “don’t worry about it dad” I said and they both looked to me, “why, they hurt you and you seem like you don’t care” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “oh I care, Harry and I came to live here a few weeks ago and we are finally out of their hands and where we want to be. I would like for this to be dropped” I asked.

Dad nodded and looked to Papa, “so you looked after the twins for me after they went to school” he asked and papa shook his head, “no, I met the twins back in there third year when they met pads” Papa said and smirked, “the paper made it out as Padfoot was a murderer and that he was coming to murder the twins because he didn’t finish it off that night” papa explained and dad turned to me, “what year are you in?” he asked and I smiled, “just coming to the end of our 5th year” I said to him and he nodded, “alright then, so you two should have an idea of what you want to do once you have finished school” he said to us. Harry and I smiled and nodded, “well I want to be an auror” I explained and made dad smiled, “just like Padfoot and I when we left the school” he said and I nodded, “Harry” dad asked as he turned to him, Harry smiled as he looked to me and then to him, “same, I would like to be an auror as well seeing that I am good on a broom and DADA” Harry said. I smirked as I looked to my brother, “you need to pass potions first dear brother” I said to him and he sighed, “it isn't my fault that Severus hates me and everything about me, I swear the man hates me because I look like dad” he said to me making me laugh.

I turned back to dad and sighed, “as for the reason I call moony papa” I said and dad smiled, “well when we first came here to live, Paddy said that we could get some new clothes and said that we would need someone to come with us, Papa explained that he would be the one to come otherwise it would have to be Albus and well I didn’t want him there” I explained and dad nodded, “okay” he said. I smiled, “well I decided that I wanted to know more about my magic and we went to the bank to get a magical inheritance test done” I explained. Dad looked to me and smirked, “well when we did the test we found out that we have an inheritance” I explained. Dad smiled as he looked to the both of us, “yeah something about vela and werewolf” he said and smiled, “when we found out we wasn’t sure who would get what as they didn’t know at the time” he explained to us, I nodded as I looked to them both, “well I got the werewolf inheritance and harry got the vela inheritance” I explained.

Dad looked to me and smirked, “moony sees you as his daughter” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah” I said to him and he looked confused, “but you’re not old enough for you inheritance” he said to me and I smiled, “I got my inheritance early and well it was safe to say that Moony is not keen on Paddy” I explained and dad laughed as he turned his attention to me, “so you haven’t replaced me” he asked and I looked to him, “no I haven’t replaced you dad” I said as I got up and walked over to him, “papa is also a parent to me and something that you’re going to have to get used to because I am not giving him up, just like Paddy is to Harry” I explained as I wrapped my arms around him and smiled as he hugged me back, I smiled as mum turned to dad, “told you he was more than a god-father to her” mum said and I looked to her, “you knew that I was going to have the wolf inheritance” I said and she nodded, “I was always worried that you would be alone when the time came, even as a child you have temper issues, if you couldn’t get your own way your used to set the curtains on fire or the coffee table that you dad had to make sure wouldn’t be ruined” she said to me and I smiled, “what calmed me down” I asked and she smiled, “well whenever Moony was around you always seemed to be calm around him or whenever Sirius was in the room, it was always the same for Harry as well” she explained and Harry frowned, “but I don’t have the wolf inheritance” he said and she smiled, “well you always wanted to be around Sirius, but Sirius would always get jealous of you when Remus would come near you because you always wanted to be with him” she said and grinned, “I always found it funny because Pandora was the same when Sirius was in the room, she would always want to go to Sirius making Remus jealous” Mum explained.

Dad laughed as he looked to us all, “you were both 15 months old you both used to be mean to each other, it was always to the point where your mother or I would have to call for either Moony or Padfoot because they would always keep you calm” Dad explained and Paddy smiled, “you always did like it when I would come around” he said to me and I smiled, “they would take you out so you would be around each other which would give your mother and I come time to find some more things for you to do and of course make sure you couldn’t set fire to anything” Dad said and I smiled as I looked to dad and smiled, “Just because I have Papa, doesn’t mean that I don’t have room for more, I will always want you in my life dad” I said to him and smiled as he looked to me, “thank you princess, that means the world to me” he said and I smirked, “don’t call me that, only paddy gets those names” I said and he smirked, “alright then but remember that I was the first person to call you princess as that is what you are” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him, “I am not a child” I said and he smirked, “what about sweetheart then” he asked and I nodded, “that is fine dad” I said to him.

He nodded and I looked to Papa, “thank you for this, but it is late and I don’t know about you but I need sleep because I don’t get enough as it is” I said and watched as dad looked to me, “I hope that mean dreams” he said and I smirked as Paddy got up and took my hand, “come on angel, we need to sleep and I want to make sure that you don’t have any more nightmares tonight” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks Paddy, see you all in the morning” I said to him and with that we all went upstairs to get some sleep.

-

I woke to someone knocking on the door and I looked to Paddy and sighed as he rolled over and muttered something that I didn’t quite get and moaned, “take it I'm getting up” I muttered and walked over to the door where I wrapped the dressing grown around me and moaned as I opened the door to see my father stood there, I looked to him and moaned, “what time is it” I asked and he smiled, “sorry Pandora, it is 6 in the morning” he said to me, I looked to him and growled, “just because you are my father doesn’t mean you can wake me at the horrible time in the morning” I said and he laughed, “I'm sorry sweetheart, is Pads awake” he asked me. I moaned as I leant against the door and waved my hand towards the bed, “no it doesn’t look like he is awake and I don’t think that he is going to get up anytime soon” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “please could you try, I need to speak to him about something” he said to me and I sighed as I walked over to the bed and climbed on shaking Paddy, “Paddy you need to wake up, dad wants to speak to you” I said and he mumbled something and rolled over making me laugh, “you know he isn't going to wake up right” I said and he smiled, “I have my ways” he said to me and I sighed, “well since you woke me up, are you okay here because I need food and I know that he is going to take a little longer to get up” I asked.

Dad smiled as he nodded, “don’t worry I am used to waking this idiot up, he always used to be late for 1st class in school” dad said and I laughed as I looked to him, “I’ll be down stairs making some coffee and pancakes” I said and with that I walked out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen where I noticed mum was speaking to Harry about something, “coffee” I asked. Harry passed me some coffee and I looked to him, “I don’t do mornings” I said and he smiled, “why you up” he asked me and I frowned as I looked to him, “did dad come asking to speak to papa” I asked and he looked to me, “no” he said and I sighed, “Just me then” I said. Harry sighed and looked to me, “I don’t think that he is doing it to be annoying Dora” Harry said and smiled, “do remember that Dad and Siri are best friends and brothers so he is being an annoying friend is all” Harry said to me and I sighed, “I'm being paranoid again aren’t I” I asked and he nodded, “yep, try and not to lose that famous potter temper dear sister” he said to me. I growled at him and he laughed as he walked out of the kitchen chuckling to himself, I smiled as I looked over to mum and she looked confused, “Paranoid” she asked and I smiled, “don’t worry about it mum, I am like 60% sane” I said to her and noticed that she still looked worried.

I sat down on the bench and smiled as I grabbed the coffee and thought if I would get away with smoking, I went to get up but noticed that my brother walked back in and smiled, “you okay” he asked and I looked to him, “Papa up at all” I asked and he shook his head, “nope, tried to wake him this morning but he wasn’t having any of it” he said and I nodded, “thanks I’ll be outside” I said to him and walked out the back and grabbed the pack of cigarettes, I sighed as I took a drag and harry smirked, “mum, Dad and Remy are all going to be on your ass” he said to me and I nodded, “I am aware of that” I said and Mum walked out, “Pandora” she said to me and I looked to her, “I am not speaking about this, I need them” I said and finished the cigarette and flicked it to the floor, “your addicted to them sweetie” she said and I sighed, “I know I am, but I don’t want to give them up” I said and she smiled, “we will speak about this as a family when the time comes, but I will let your father and Papa know to leave it for now” she said and I couldn’t believe that she was letting me smoke. I looked to her and smiled, “thanks, but shouldn’t you be yelling at me” I asked and she smiled, “I have a feeling that there is more to this than your telling us which is why I think that we all need to sit down and speak about this as a family” she said and I sighed, “Okay” I said.

We all walked back into the kitchen and I looked around to see that Paddy, Papa and Dad were still upstairs and I sighed as I looked to them, “why am I worried about them all up there” I asked and Harry laughed, “I would be too, knowing the stories that we have heard about the three of them” Harry said to me. I smiled as I walked over to the stairs and smirked, “PAPA GET UP, WE NEED TO GO TO DIAGON ALLEY AND I DON’T THINK YOU WANT TO MISS IT. UNLESS YOU WANT HARRY AND I TO GO ON OUR OWN” I shouted and heard someone laugh, I looked up and noticed that it was Paddy and dad stood there making me moan, “why do I have the feeling that this is going to be bad with the two of you going out” I asked and Paddy smirked, “come on baby” he said to me and grinned, “the marauders are back together and we only want some fun” he said. I sighed as I turned to my brother, “only wants some fun” I said and he laughed as he looked to them, “fun my ass” he said and I noticed that dad didn’t say anything. I sighed and noticed that Paddy walked over to me, “I promise you Dora that we will not do anything that is going to get us into trouble or we will regret” he said and I sighed, “go on then, but please make sure that mum and dad get themselves brought back to life first, before you do anything” I asked and Paddy nodded.

Paddy smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, “I promise that I won’t do anything stupid, I now I have something good to come home to” he said to me and I smiled as he quickly kissed me and walked back over to James and nodded, “don’t worry angel we aren’t going to get into trouble” he said and I sighed, “I don’t believe that” I said and he smirked as they both looked to me, “don’t worry” they said together and I sighed as I knew that this was going to be a long day. I turned to Harry and frowned, “do I worry” I asked and he smirked, “I would if these was Remy” he said and I looked to him, “thanks” I said and turned back to the others, I went to speak when I noticed that Papa walked down the stairs now dressed and looked to me, “I promise that I will keep the two of them in line like I always do” Papa said and I smiled as I looked to him, “please make sure that they don’t get arrested for something” I asked and smiled, “because I don’t fancy having to yell at the minister again this year” I explained to him.

Papa walked over to me and smiled as he took my hands, “I won’t let them do something stupid sweetie, papa promises” Papa said and I walked over to dad and smiled, “please be careful, there is people who don’t like me or Harry and will do anything to see us hurt” I explained and smiled, “plus I don’t want to lose anyone I claim as family. That means you as well dad” I said to him and he frowned, “do I need to kick some asses while we are out there because you give me names and I will find them” he asked and I smiled, “no daddy” I said and kissed his cheek, “well Harry and I are going to have some time with mum, so please make sure that you all behave” I asked the three of them and smiled as they disappeared. I walked back into the kitchen and smirked as I turned to my brother, “I feel like we are the adults when it comes to the three of them” I said and mum laughed, “well they never did grow up much when we were in school and when we finished school either to mention that” Mum explained and smiled, “but Remus is good at what he does, he does keep them out of trouble” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “how did you cope with them in school and when you got married because they are all like children” I asked and she smiled, “well when your father came home from his work or when he was out with them, he became my husband and father to you and left the child outside so to speak” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “that poor child” I said and she smirked, “I know that he will again when he comes home later this evening” she explained to us.

I nodded and smiled, “thanks for not saying anything, I don’t think that i could deal with Papa yelling at me again, that would be the third time this week” I said and mum looked to me, “third time this week” she asked and I nodded, “yeah my temper isn't the best and with Draco around we end up getting into trouble” I explained. I watched as Mum looked to me and laughed as she nodded, “well I know how to deal with that because that is your Father and Sirius all over” she said to me and I grinned.

Molly walked into the kitchen and smiled as she looked to mum and harry, they smiled back to her and I couldn’t help the smirk as she looked to me, “you okay because you have that look your brothers do” she asked and I nodded, “yeah I am okay, just a little tired is all” I said and she smiled, “Well Dad, Papa and Paddy have all gone out as well, so I am worried over what is going to happen there because I know that they are not going to go shopping and the fact that mum is hear means that they are doing something stupid” I explained. Molly looked to me and smiled, “don’t worry so much about it” she said and I couldn’t help the sigh to come from me, I looked to her, “so what are you doing today” I asked and she smiled, “well I was just going to potter around the house, but I need to take the kids for their school things” she said and smiled as she looked over to mum, “Lily would you like to come with us to get the twins stuff as well” Molly asked and Lily smiled, “we would love to” she said and smiled, “we would like to be able to get your school stuff with you” mum said and I smiled, “sure it could be fun, I mean going to Diagon alley with mum and dad” I said to them all and Harry nodded, “hell yeah” he said and I laughed as she shook her head, “why do I have a feeling that you two are a handful” she asked and we just smirked, “were angels” we said keeping a straight face.

Sirius’s POV

I looked to Jamie and then over to Remy and smiled, “so back to live first or last” I asked and Jamie smirked, “last, I have some family to see” he said to me and I nodded, “sounds like a fun time” I said and we laughed as we appeared on the street and I turned to Jamie, “this really is going to be fun” I said and we walked over to number 4 and Jamie smirked as he knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer. I watched as the door opened and a woman come to the door and I couldn’t help the snort to come from me, “this is Lily’s Sister, she looks like a stick insect” I said making Remy and Jamie both laugh, she looked to me and frowned, “what can I help you with” she asked and Jamie smiled, “we are here to speak about your niece and nephew, my children” Jamie said and I smiled, “your son should know me and my brother Remy here” I said pointing to Remy and she nodded, Petunia looked to Jamie and frowned, “your dead, we were told that you and my freak of a sister where dead” she snapped and I laughed, “well it seems like your little headmaster is keeping things from you, now are you going to ask us in or do you want wizards on your doorstep” I asked.  

Petunia looked to us and nodded, “please come in” she said and Jamie looked around, “wow Petunia, you did well of mine and my wife’s money” Jamie snarled, she looked to the stairs and I couldn’t help the growl to come from me, I grabbed the fat boy and smirked, “let’s see you get away from me now” I snarled and Jamie looked confused, “let’s see if Vernon is in” I said and with that we walked into the main room and smirked, “WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE” Vernon roared and Remy grabbed him by his neck and snarled, “you’re lucky I don’t kill you for what you did to your niece and nephew” Remy snarled and he smiled, “well I am sure that the little bitch deserved what happened and as for the idiot that looks like his drunk father, he needed to be taught that he is less than us normal people” he snarled. I looked to him and growled, “Padfoot” Jamie said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “I won’t kill the ass” I said and Jamie nodded, “I want some answers” Jamie said and sat down with the Dudley, “so then, what did my children ever do to you” Jamie asked.

Dudley looked to us and laughed, “they are freaks, I mean you do know that she is a nutcase right” he said and I growled, “I would be careful about what you are saying about Pandora” I snarled and he laughed as he looked to me, “Mum and dad had to pay for treatment for the nutcase, didn’t help though, she is still going out and stealing and smoking” he said and I frowned, I knew that this was something that I would have to speak to her about. Jamie snarled and turned to Vernon, “she is this way because of what you did to her, you were the ones that abused children because they held magic, you broke my children and you don’t even feel anything against what you did” James snapped and Vernon looked to him, “I was paid to do that to them, they said that we needed to make sure that they were broken, over the years it became easier because Pandora your darling daughter as I few issues” Vernon snarled at me. I looked to him, “who paid you to hurt my god-children” I asked and he looked to me, “god-children” he asked and I nodded, “yeah they are mine and Remy’s” I said pointing to the other one in the room, “God-children” I said.

Vernon looked to me, “you’re the one that went to prison” he asked and I nodded, “yeah I am” I said and he looked to me, “look I didn’t want to hurt them, but they threaten Dudley and I couldn’t have that, he is my only son” Vernon said, I looked to him but Jamie put his hand up, “my children are never coming anywhere near you or your family, my wife has disowned her sister and she is no longer on the Evan’s line being that Lily is the eldest” Jamie snapped and turned to Petunia, “as for your son, he does have magic” James said and waved his hand over Dudley. I watched as he glowed white and fell to the floor, “your dear headmaster was the one to block his magic, Dudley can come to Hogwarts if he wishes, but he isn't to come anywhere near my children at all” James snapped and waved his hand, “for the school” he said and got up looking to Remy and I, “come on we are done here, I don’t want to waste another moment on them” he said to us and I nodded, “don’t brother being put into Gryffindor either” I snarled as we all disappeared from the house and got to the bank to make sure that we could bring Lily and James back to life.

I looked around and noticed that we were being looked at and I sighed as James looked to me, “come on, I need to speak to Pandora about this hospital she was at” he said to me and I looked to him, “Jamie you cannot push her, not on something like this” I said and he sighed, “what happened to my baby” he asked and I smiled, “we will get to the bottom of it” I said to him and with that we walked further into the bank. James walked up to the cashier and smiled, “good afternoon, I am here to report that my wife and I aren’t dead like people thought” James said and the goblin got up and looked over the desk, “please follow me” he asked and we all nodded, “of course” James said and with that we walked out of the chambers and followed the goblin down the corridor. I looked around and noticed that there was another Goblin in here along with the minister that looked up to us and frowned, “but your dead” he said and James smirked, “well i think that your wrong on that one” he said and then Minister smiled, “well it will be nice to have the Potters back with us, please do come and have a seat” he asked and I watched as Remy and I took the seat at the back and then smiled at us, “were be done in a second” he said to me.

I moaned and sat there, “I think that I will speak to Dora when I get back” I said and Remy looked to me, “does Jamie know your sleeping with her” he asked me, I looked to him and shook my head, “not yet, it hasn’t come up” I said and Remy laughed, “that is a conversation that I don’t want to be there for” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “have you told him you slept with Harry” I asked and he shook his head, “we have only done it that once” he admitted and I looked to him, “wait what” I asked and he nodded, “I don’t want the wolf to take control” he admitted and I smiled, “Remy the wolf isn't going to take control, if you’re worried that it is going to. Let harry take the control away” I said and he looked to me, “really” he said to me and I nodded, “well you’re in male and male, so one of you needs to be the man, let him take control” I explained and he went red, “Moony, do you want to be intermit were him” I asked and he nodded, “of course I do” he said and I smiled, “then do what I said, it is worth a try” I said and turned my attention back to Jamie and smiled as he looked to me, “were done, we can go home if you want” he said to me and I looked to him, “don’t know what you mean” I said and Jamie laughed, “well there is something that I wish to speak about” Jamie said and I nodded, “okay” I said and he sighed, “I want to find that hospital she was in, I need answers” James said and I sighed, “Jamie I am asking that you listen to me and wait, I will speak to her this evening or tomorrow and see if she will tell me” I said and James nodded, “thank you Padfoot, I know that you don’t want to pry but we need to know” James said.

I smiled and nodded, “so then, home” I asked and they nodded, “yeah I need to speak to Harry anyway” Remy said and I smirked, “yeah you do” I said and left before he could answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 24/05/2019


	17. Chapter 17

Harry and I looked over to our mother and smiled, “so then as dad, papa and Paddy have all gone out to sort out something that they wouldn’t tell us about” I said and she smiled, “Dora it is nothing to worry about” she said and I smiled, “well what I think they are doing, is looking into mine and Harry living arrangements before we were living here” I said and she looked to me, “dora” she said and I smiled, “I get it, you’re worried about the both of us but I asked that you didn’t look into it because I didn’t want you to see what happened to me” I said and she sighed, “Pandora whatever happened we will get through this as a family” she said and I smiled, “I know and I will come clean with it when I want to, at the moment Harry cannot say anything because he swore that he wouldn’t” I explained and mum smiled, “well when you want to speak to us please come and find me because you are still my little girl” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you mum” I said.

Mum smiled and I looked to her, “so I think that once dad has been to the bank and got you and him coming back to life sorted, Harry and I need to get some new robes as ours have started to get a little small as we seem to always be growing and I need to get mine done up with some heating charms because well my dorms are cold” I explained to mum. Mum smiled and nodded, “of course sweetie, I think that it will be nice to do that together” she said and smiled, “and I am sure that we can add the charms to your robes and uniform if they can’t, as I am aware and know them charms to put on them” she said to me. I smiled and looked to her, “thanks mum” I said making Harry laugh, “well you are in the dungeons dear sister and it is known to be cold” he said to me, I looked to him and I smirked, “well we can’t all be in the tower now can we princess” I said to him and he rolled his eyes at me.

Mum laughed at the bickering we were doing and smiled as she looked to the two of us, “well I am sure that we can go when your father comes home, I think that he would like to come as we both said that we would do this together for your first year” she said to me, I looked to her and couldn’t help the sigh to come from me, I walked over to her and put my hand on her arm, “I know that you have missed the beginning of our life’s because of what happened and I would do anything to have that back, but we can’t” I said and smiled, "So maybe we can look forward instead as I know that Harry will agree that we have our future together now” I said and turned to Harry, “want to find something to do as I am bored and you know that bored and me are not a good mix” I said and he smirked, “now dear sister that sounds fun” he said to me and we ran out of the kitchen leaving mum to speak to Molly.

We walked upstairs and I turned to Harry and smiled, “come on Paddy isn't going to be back for a while so we can use our room as I know that you are a slob little brother” I said to him and he looked to me and scoffed, “you can’t say much, men are allowed to be messy” he said to me and I looked to him, “men are allowed to be messy” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, it is our god given right to be messy” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “Paddy isn't messy Harry, if anything he is the opposite” I said to him and walked in the room smiling as he looked around, “wow I didn’t think that paddy would let you have something so Slytherin when he is pure Gryffindor” he said to me. I grinned as I looked around to see that Paddy had changed the bed and put on the green covers which made me smile, “looks like he changed the bedding this morning” I said and smirked, “I might have more faith in the man being able to do more than keeping a room tidy, he might be able to do more house chores than I first thought” I said chuckling to myself, I walked over to the bed and Harry looked to me, “well it is easier for us because of our past Dora, I don’t think that Paddy had to make his bed or anything like that when he was a kid” he said and I looked to him, “well he did his own room when he was younger because he wanted to piss his parents off as you know, his mother was a cow” I said to him and he nodded, “well we all know that we don’t like the woman” Harry said making me laugh.

I smiled as I looked to him, “Well to be honest there are something’s that I like doing myself such as making beds, I think things like that should be done by us as we moan enough about them” I said to him and he nodded, “I agree and I know that Hermione thinks the same as well, she says that house elves shouldn’t be doing the entire manor. She is trying to get house elves their own rights” he said and I smiled, “looks like Hermione and I might have more in common than I thought we did” I said to him and he smiled as he nodded, “Hermione and you don’t have that much in common” he said and sighed, “what are you going to tell them” he asked me and I sighed, “I don’t know, I want to tell them the truth that I am like this but then I don’t want to be singled out” I explained. Harry smiled and looked to me, “would you go back to the doctor, I mean now we have parents and a family that care, they wouldn’t make you work or earn the tablets” he said to me. I looked over to my brother and sighed, “I might but you have to remember that I do not like doctors, I don’t like the word paranoid or insane” I said and my brother smirked, “I know you don’t” he said to me and I laughed as he walked over to the bed and sat down.

Harry smiled as he turned to me, “well then dear sister as I don’t want to upset you, what are we going to do because like you said being bored is not a good idea for the both of us” he said to me and I smirked, “well I believe that we could have some fun with some pranks that I have kept from the twins” I said and he looked to me, “you have that look in your eyes” he said and I smirked, “I mean I do like to help them but something’s I like to keep for myself little brother” I said and he smiled, “so who are we going to prank then because I have a feeling it can only be select members” he said to me and I laughed, “well I think your right about that, and being that we have the marauders in the house we have to prank dad, papa and paddy, being that we are the next gen and have to show them what we can do” I said making him grin.

Harry looked over to me and nodded, “I like that idea” he said and smirked, “well I think they are going to be shocked because there are a lot more things that we can do now” he said to me, I laughed as I looked to him, “oh yeah, more than we would have when we were 1 and wanting the attention” I said to him. Harry nodded as he laughed at me, “well I am sure that we can have something thought off before they come back” he said to me and I laughed, “I am sure that we can have them all screaming as well” I said grinning.

Harry smirked and turned to me, “we are going to put the twins in with this aren’t we Dora because they need to have someone do this to them” Harry said and I laughed, “sick of being there target are you little brother” I asked and he nodded, “hell yeah I am” he said and sighed, “they are always using Ron and I as there lab rats and well I don’t want to be blue or any other colour for a few months” Harry said and I smirked as I grabbed some paper and a pen and went to writing some things down for us to do, “well I have some ideas for the twins, since you said that they like to turn you different colours I am thinking of something along that way, maybe something like an animal for a while” I said to him and he laughed, “just make sure that it doesn’t last because they will turn on us with something else” he said and I smirked, “about time we do this our way little brother” I said and smirked, “we will need something that isn't going to come back to us because I think that we could pretend that this wasn’t us for a while” I said and Harry smirked, “well we have wand less magic which means that it won’t leave a trace behind” Harry said to me and I looked to him, “I forgot you have wand less magic like me” I said and he smiled, “I think that Pad’s won’t think to look into wand less magic to find out who did this to them” my brother said and I nodded, “I think you are right on both things” I said to him and smirked, “I know that the twins will know it was us but they will keep quiet” I said to him and smirked.

I noticed that my brother looked to me and frowned, “why will they keep quiet” he asked me and I couldn’t help but laugh, “because they will want to make sure that they are getting more pranks out of me” I explained and smirked, “and well if they piss you off they know that they won’t get anything out of me if I don’t want to be nice and give it” I explained to him. Harry looked to me and smiled, “well I like it when you protect me at times” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “well you right about that little brother, your always have me to protect you” I said to him and smiled as he nodded. We went to getting ready for a fun morning as we were all due back to school soon and I knew that the people in this house needed a nice normal morning. I knew that we needed to make sure that we got some fun and well we wanted to show that we were the better pranksters in the house.             

Harry and I had been working for a couple of hours when I heard a knock on the door and looked up to see Paddy and he smiled at me, “hey you two okay because you have been quiet” he asked and I smiled as I looked to him, “yeah we were going to go shopping but mum said that dad might want to come” I explained and smiled, “so we decided to have some brother, sister time” I explained to him, he smiled as he looked to us, “now I am worried, you two are planning something” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “just for the twins, I mean they keep turning Harry and Ron different colours and well Harry asked for some help to get them back” I said leaving out that we were going to get them as well. Paddy smiled and looked to Harry, “Moony is looking for you” he said to him and I knew that Paddy wanted to speak to me about something. I looked over to my brother and smiled, “go on” I said and he nodded, “alright, I will see you in the minute, I have a feeling I know what he wants” he said and grabbed the paperwork as he left the room so Paddy wouldn’t be able to read what we were going to do.

I smiled as I was still sat on the bed and crossed my legs, “so how did it go bringing mum and dad back to life” I asked, Paddy walked over and laid down on the bed, “well the minister was shocked to see James and said that he was happy he was alive” Paddy said and turned his head to me, “we saw the headmaster and he offered them both a job which I believe your father is telling your mother about now”  he said to me and smiled, “and I missed my girl” he said to me, I smiled as I kissed him, “I missed you too paddy, but I am sure it was nice to have some time with your friends” I said and he nodded, “it was, I forgot what it was like to have Jamie with me” he said to me. I looked to him and sighed, “Paddy did you see my aunt and uncle” I asked and he looked to me, “I know you didn’t want us to look into it and I am sorry Pandora but I wanted to make sure that they knew they couldn’t touch you” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “Paddy I am not upset that you went to make sure that I was okay, I am upset because you didn’t listen to me, Paddy I said that I would speak about it when I was ready” I explained and he sighed, “I know and I am sorry Pandora, I am just worried about you is all” he said and I sighed, “if I give you this you promise me that you will never think any different of me” I asked and he looked to me, “Pandora I would never think anything different off you, you are and always will be mine” he said. I smiled as I got out of the bed and walked over to the school trunk I had and pulled something out, I walked back over to the bed and passed it to him, “the rest I will explain at a later date, I have a feeling that everyone is wanted to know” I explained and he nodded, “alright princess” he said and he looked down to the file. I climbed back on the bed and cuddled into him so I could tell him anything he wasn’t sure of;

Name: Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter

Age: 12

Address: Number 4 Privet Drive

 

Disorders: Bipolar Disorder and Paranoid personality disorder (PPD)

 

Description: Pandora is known to be happy one moment and then upset or angry the next this is common with people that have Bipolar but there is something else in there as she doesn’t seem to be happy or comfortable around people. I would say that Pandora has a mild case of PPD as she doesn’t always act like she is Paranoid but enough for it to be mentioned and written down.

 

 

Paddy looked to me and smiled as he placed the file down on the side, “Pandora this doesn’t mean anything bad, it just means that I get a look after you more, but you need to tell me if you feel this coming” he asked me and I looked to him, “you’re not upset” I asked and he shook his  head, “of course I'm not, why would I be Pandora” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, “Paddy this got worse because of my aunt and uncle, instead of giving me the tablets, they played around with my life” I explained. Paddy nodded, “we are aware” he said to me and I sighed as I cuddled back down into him.

Paddy smiled and looked to me, “I am sure I can take your mind off it for a while” he said to me and I laughed as I crawled over him and grinned, “I am sure that you can Paddy” I purred and he smirked, I grinned as I climbed on him and smiled as I pushed him back down to the bed and grinned, “sure you want to do this because I will not stop if people come banging on the door” I said and he flipped me over and smirked, “oh I will ward the door so they don’t get in” he said and waved his hand over the door and smirked, “people forget that I have wand less magic being that I didn’t follow my family’s ways” he said and began pressing kisses down my neck making me moan at him.

He smirked as he pushed his hand up my top and I leant up to him and smiled, “come on paddy, I know you can do better than that” I said and he smirked as he ripped my shirt off me and threw it to the otherside of the room and looked to me as he grinned, “sorry what was that princess” he said and I waved my hand over him and smirked, “two of us can play that game paddy, there is things that you haven’t realised about my little brother and I” I said and smirked as he growled and pushed his hand further up my chest making me breath out, he wrapped his other arm around my back and undone my bra and grinned, “still in one” he said and I rolled my eyes as he sucked in one of my breasts making me moan and push my body up to him, “Sirius don’t tease me” I said to him and he laughed as I grabbed his shirt and pulled it growling as it wouldn’t come off, he laughed and I looked to him, “you’re not attached to this shirt are you” I asked and he shook his head, “no” he said and I smiled, “good remember that I asked first” I said and flicked my hand watching as it burnt into a crisp and I smirked as Paddy looked to me, “Fire elemental” he asked and I laughed, “you’re the only one that knows, please keep it for me because I don’t want people knowing yet, they just think that Harry and I can play with fire and ice” I said and he nodded, “of course” he said and went back to sucking on my nipple.               

I pushed my hand down his pants and smirked as he was already up and I grinned, “Paddy have we been thinking about me all morning” I asked and he nodded, “yep, hard to get off when my girl isn't in the room” he said to me and I grinned, “well what are you going to do about that then Paddy” I asked and he grabbed my trousers and pulled them off me and pushed himself off the bed, I frowned and he smiled as he grabbed my hand and pulled me up to him as he pushed his trousers down and grinned, “don’t worry” he said and picked me up making me groan as he pushed himself into me and pushed me back into the wall so I was leant against it, I moaned as he was pumping in and out and I looked to him, “not going to last if you keep doing this” I got out and he smiled, “don’t need to, cum on my dick Dora” he said and I couldn’t help the orgasm to come from me. I dug my hands into his shoulders and felt as I left marks on him. He growled out and I looked to him, “Paddy” I said as he pushed his head into my neck and sucked on my neck as he was coming close to his release. “PADDY” I shouted as he came.

He moaned as he came out of me and looked down, “wow Dora, I didn’t expect to come that quick” he said and I grinned as I looked to him, “well what do you expect when you miss me” I said to him and walked into the bathroom turning the shower on and quickly getting in. I grinned as I saw in walk into the shower and I smiled, “come here paddy” I said and smiled as he got into the shower and I ran my hand over his chest, “now this is something I could get used to” I purred and he moaned as he was coming to attention again, “well paddy it is like you still have energy, I feel like it is my job to wear you out” I said and grinned as he grabbed my face and kissed me, I moaned as I moved down to his neck and began to nip and kiss making him moan as he was playing with me. I grinned and sucked on the flesh and grinned as he picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and grinned, “well looks like I have now marked you paddy” I said and he laughed, “same princess, you have a nice size hickey on your neck” he said to me and I laughed as he claimed my mouth and pushed his tongue into my mouth, I moaned and we began to make out as he pushed himself into me again and I moaned as I moved up and down wanting more friction. I knew that he was close due to going before and I moved up my pace wanting the release as well. I felt as he came at the same time that I did and I put my head down on his shoulder and smiled, “Paddy I really love you” I said and he smiled as he went to grabbing some shampoo and put it into my hair making sure that it was nice and clean.

I got out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and looked to him, “come on” I said and he waved his hand over his appearance and I couldn’t help the moan to come from me, his hair was now dry and was all wavy which highlighted his eyes, he was wearing a black shirt and black leather pants that showed his ass off and I moaned as he looked to me, “like” he asked and I nodded, “out before I make you go for round three” I said and he laughed as he walked out of the bedroom. I rolled my eyes and looked into the mirror and smirked, “two can play that game” I said and walked over to the wardrobe and looked inside, I was deciding on what I was going to wear as I walked over to the mirror and grabbed the hair brush, I pulled my hair into bunches and then wound my hair around making two buns and clipped them into place, I pulled at it so it was a mess and smiled as I grabbed odd bits of hair and quickly sorted my fringe out which was a full fringe. I grabbed my make up bag and went to doing red smoky eyes and put on some red lipstick as well, looking to see that I looked perfect, I walked out of the bathroom and quickly got dressed into a red and black crop top as well as a black leather skater skirt that I put on with some tights and grabbed my black boots. I walked out of the bedroom and down into the kitchen where I could hear dad speaking to Paddy about something I didn’t know about, I smirked as I walked in and Paddy was smacking his head on the table, “mean, that is mean” he said and I smirked as I turned around and frowned, “I don’t know what you’re on about Paddy” I said and dad looked to me, “you’re not wearing that outside” he said and I looked down, “why not” I asked and he growled, “because I don’t want boys looking at you” he said and I smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, “dad nothing is going to happen to me” I said to him.

He looked confused and I laughed, “Dad, I have Paddy” I said and he moved me to a side, “is that a hickey on your neck little girl” he said to me and I laughed, “little girl, dad I am 15 not 2” I said and he growled as he looked to Paddy, “you’re sleeping with her” he asked and I looked to him, “wait dad you do know that we are dating right” I said and he nodded, “dating yes, not sleeping together” he said to me and I laughed, “dad we are sleeping together, we have been for a few weeks” I said to him and smirked as he looked pissed, “so is Harry and papa” I said making dad look to Papa, “Moony” he said and I watched as papa went white, “Jamie” he started and I laughed as I walked over to Paddy and sat down in his lap, “dad it was consensual” I said to him. Dad looked to me and I smiled as he sighed, “sorry I know that, I am just having a hard time seeing you two as adults and not my little babies” he said to me and I smiled, “dad we will always be your babies but you need to realise that we are also in relationships and well that relationship means sex” I explained and he nodded, “no grandkids, I don’t think that I can deal with that yet” he said and I watched as Paddy and Papa both chocked, “we don’t want kids yet Jamie” they said and I laughed, “nope, want to get a job and finish school first” I explained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 25/05/2019


	18. Chapter 18

I went to get up to get the others so we could go to Diagon alley but I laughed as Paddy grabbed my waist and pulled me down on to his lap and smirked, “and where do you think you are going angel” he asked me, I smiled as I turned to him and laughed, “to get mum and Molly so we can go shopping because there are some things I want to get before school starts” I said to him and he smirked, “make Harry do it princess” he said as he pouted at me, “Paddy” I said and he smiled, “I am sure that I can find something fun for us to do for a little while” he said to me and began kissing my neck making me moan at him. I smirked as I looked to him, “Paddy, we really need to get some school shopping done and I don’t think that our family will be happy if we have sex here” I said to him and he mumbled something as he was still nipping at my neck making me more and more turned on. I pulled away and looked into his eyes seeing that he was turned on and pulled his mouth towards mine and smirked as he  began to kiss me, “Pandora” Paddy said and I moved my hips more towards him making him moan at buck up to me, “Paddy please” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “want me to stop” he asked and I growled, “don’t you dare” I growled and he smirked as he claimed my mouth again making me put my hands into his hair pulling on him gently.

Paddy moaned at me and I heard as someone coughed and I looked up to see that Papa and Dad was stood there, “can we have a word” he asked and I moaned as I pulled away from Paddy and looked to them, “about” I asked and dad smiled, “your time in the hospital” Dad said and I looked to him, “I’ve spoken to Paddy” I said and Papa smiled, “Sirius can you stop for 5 seconds” Papa asked and Paddy laughed as he passed him something I recognised as the folder and he looked to me, “are you okay with these” he asked me and I nodded, “sure” I said and dad walked over and took the folder, “what are these” he asked and I looked to him, “my records” I said and with that I got up and looked to Paddy, “I'm not really in the mood anymore” I said and walked out of the room with Papa and Paddy both looking worried.

I got to the corridor and turned around making a beeline for the backdoor and grabbed the cigarettes from the side and lit one, I noticed that I had company and I looked to them and sighed, “I am not in the mood, please” I said and sighed as dad came and sat down next to me, “I am not going to question you because I know that you wouldn’t want to answer them” he said to me and I looked to him, “so what do you want” I asked and dad pointed to the cigarette, “do they help” he asked me and I looked to him, “they carb the urges” I admitted and he smiled, “drugs” he asked and I nodded, “yeah” I said and I noticed that Paddy looked to me, “Pandora you never said it was that bad” he asked and I smiled, “I got in with the wrong crowd and well I did things that I am not happy about but I know that is in my past” I said and looked to him, “Paddy I want help” I said and he smiled as he walked over to me and smiled, “how about we take you to a healer who will be able to help you” he said and I smiled, “thank you Paddy” I said and he smiled as he kissed me.

I looked to them and smiled, “you can tell the others, but this doesn’t go outside of this house” I asked and dad nodded, “thank you for telling me” he said and hugged me, I smiled as I hugged him back and looked to them, “so are we going to Diagon alley” i asked and dad laughed, “of course” he said and I smiled as I got up flicking the cigarette to the floor and skipped into the house where I saw my brother and smiled, “hey Harry, were going shopping” I said and I noticed that Draco looked to me, “have you been in the sweets again” he asked and I shook my head, “nope” I said and skipped down the corridor, “PADDY” I shouted and smiled as Paddy walked out and smiled, “Hey” he said and I grinned and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and smiled, “thank you for speaking to me” I said and smiled as he leant down and kissed me. I grinned into the kiss and smiled as he pulled me closer to him, “so I was thinking when we get back from shopping we could have some us time” he asked and I nodded as I looked to him, “dinner and a movie” I said and he nodded as he looked to me, “sounds like a good idea” I said and kissed him again.

I smiled as he went to kiss me again but noticed something behind me and smiled as he pulled away and walked up the stairs, I frowned as I watched as he left, I went to ask why he left me but I heard as someone creaked one of the floorboards behind me. I turned around and noticed that it was my dad and I couldn’t help the sigh to come from me, “did you yell at him about something because he doesn’t normally care who is in the room” I asked and he shook his head, “no, I haven’t said anything about your relationship to him Dora sweetheart, maybe he will speak to you if you ask” he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, “we will be ready to go in a minute, I just want to speak to Paddy and then we can leave” I said to him and smiled, “would you be able to get mum and Molly ready as I am sure that Harry is sorting Papa out and I don’t think that Paddy is going to want to speak to anyone else for the moment” I said and he nodded, “of course sweetheart” he said to me and I watched as he left the room.

I walked up the stairs and noticed that Paddy was laid on the bed we shared and he was staring at the wall, I knew that something was really wrong because he was never like this, I smiled as I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the bed and put my hand on his arm, “Paddy” I said making him look at me. I smiled, “you going to tell me what is wrong because normally you don’t care who is in the room with us” I said and sighed, “and I know that when you are staring at the wall, it means that something is wrong or your over thinking” I said. Paddy sighed as he nodded and looked to me, “I am fine princess I promise” he said to me and I looked to him, “Paddy” I said and he sighed, “alright, I am just worried because there are things we need for yours and your brothers trip back to school and that means I have to go to the house where I really don’t want to go” he said to me and I smiled, “Paddy do you remember when we went to the house a few days ago” I asked and he nodded, “of course, we were in the library” he said an di nodded, “and I was there with you” I said.

Paddy smiled and nodded, “I know sweetie, but because we left quite a bit there from the last time we were there and now we have to go back” he said to me and I smiled, I understood why he was so upset and worried because of his family, they still were able to go into the house still. I smiled and I placed my hand on his chest and smiled, “you’re going to be okay Paddy because you’re not alone anymore hunny” I said and smiled “you have all of us with you now baby” I said to him. I could see that he was still worried so I smiled, “I can go with you if you want me to” I said to him and he smiled, “thanks Dora it means the world to me that you want to come and be with me when I feel like this” he said to me.

I looked over to him and smiled, “think that you can come back down stairs because we have some school things to get for me and I am sure that you, dad, papa and mum all need teaching things and robes as I don’t think that they will let you teach us all in muggle clothing” I explained and he nodded, “that we do, it is going to be strange teaching my girlfriend at school and not be able to do anything about it” he said to me and I laughed, “oh yeah it will, but at least I can make sure that no one else is going to be looking at you paddy” I said to him. Paddy laughed at me and nodded, “I like that idea angel and I am sure that we can find somewhere alone where we cannot be found, so I can have my time alone with you” he said to me and I laughed as we walked out of the bedroom. I heard as Paddy got up and I turned to Paddy and smirked, “I am sure between you, dad and papa we going to have some fun in Diagon Alley” I said and smirked, “don’t forget Paddy that I am a Slytherin and we have some places that the headmaster doesn’t know about so of course we can have our time together” I said to him and he laughed, “well it will be nice to have the marauders back together” he said to me.

I shook my head as I had heard all the story’s off them and I had to admit that it would be nice to see it in person, I looked to him and smirked, “I am sure everyone is looking forward to having you back” I said to him and he laughed, “I am sure that we will teach you all some things” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “well you are coming shopping with Harry and I so I think it is time you see the real harry and I” I said to him and he grinned as he walked over to me and grinned as he picked me up and walked back over to the bed, I grinned as he pulled me down to his chest and grinned at me, “I love you Dora and I will always be the one to tell you and show you” he said to me and I smiled, “I love you to Paddy” I said to him. Paddy smiled as we got up the bed and he took my hand smiling, “I think that we need date night, it could be fun” he said to me and I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “knowing us it will end up being all sex and no food” I said and he chuckled, “that isn't bad” he said to me and I shook my head as we walked down stairs hand in hand smiling as I know knew that Paddy was feeling a little better.

Paddy and I walked into the kitchen and I noticed that everyone was here waiting for the two of us and I smiled as dad smirked at the two of us, “better” he asked Paddy and he nodded, “yeah” he said and sighed, “just don’t really want to be going back to Grimmold place as you know my mother hates me and all she does is scream” he said and dad smiled as he looked to Paddy, “why didn’t you just speak to us Pads, were your best friends for a reason and we would have been able to help you with anything” he said to him. I noticed that Paddy was looking upset again and I squeezed his hand, “Paddy don’t forget” I said and he smiled as he looked back to dad, “and I am working on it again Jamie” Paddy said and looked around, “but I am now used to being alone because of everything and really have only let Pandora and Remy in, and it is going to take some time for me to get used to having you around again is all” Paddy said to them and I could tell he was getting pissed off again.

I walked in front of him and smiled, “remember what Papa said to you, you need to breath” I said to him and smiled, “better” I asked as I could see he was breathing and he nodded, “sorry I need to remember that I can’t get riled up” he said to me. I smiled and looked to them, “he will get there I promise you” I said to them all. I watched as he let go off my hand and turned around as he walked out of the kitchen. I sighed as I watched him leave and turned to papa with a frown on my face, “I think that he is going to take a while to have everything back to normal” I said to him and he smiled, “he will come around and you know he will” Papa said. I nodded and looked to dad, “I know that you are wishing to be like you were when you back in school” I said and smiled, “but you also have to remember that Paddy spent 12 years inside and locked up” I said to him.

Dad sighed and looked to me, “what about you and your brother, you don’t trust anyone that is around you” Dad said and I smiled, “dad” I said and he smiled as I took his hands, “as for Harry and I well we have been hurt as you know, but I promise that we will get better when the time comes” I said and he nodded, “yeah I know you all will sweetheart, I know that it is going to take some time, but Pads will bounce back he always does” Dad said making me smile and nod.

Mum walked into the kitchen and smiled at us all, “right are we ready to leave because we have quite a bit to get and not a lot of time to get it” she said as she looked around the room, I smiled as I turned to her and nodded, “I think so, are Ron and Hermione coming as well” I asked and Molly smiled as she shook her head at me, “no Ron is spending the day with Draco as he is at the manor on his own and I believe that Charlie has taken Hermione to Romania to see the dragons as she wanted to know what he did” Molly said to me and I looked to her, “when will she be back because I need her help with one more homework essay” I asked and she smiled, “she said that she won’t be back till tomorrow I think” Molly said and I smiled, “okay then” I said and smirked, “that’s nice of him, I didn’t think  that she would go as she doesn’t really like big animals” I said to her and she smiled, “wellbeing with Charlie she knows that she is safe” she said and I nodded, “thanks for letting us know Molly” I said to her.

I turned to the others in the room and smiled as everyone was hear that was coming and I smiled, “well come on then as we don’t have all day to get this done” I said and smiled as I noticed that Paddy walked in dressed with muggle clothing and I smiled as I looked him up and down liking what I was seeing. He smirked and looked to me, “come on then, as I believe you and Harry have things to do as well don’t you” he said to me and I looked to him, “don’t know what you on about Paddy” I said and with that we left the manor via the fireplace. As we all got to Diagon Alley and mum turned to us and smiled, “right as we have quite a bit to get, I think that we will go and get your robes first as we can also get our teaching robes at the same time” Mum said and smiled, “we can then go from there” she said and we nodded, “alright then sounds like a plan” I said and we walked into Madam Malkin’s to get some new robes for all of us.

I walked in to the shop with Harry and noticed that we were being stared at and I frowned as I looked to them all, “what is everyone staring at, do we have something on our faces” I asked and she smiled, “I didn’t believe it when I read that your parents had come back to life” she said to me and I frowned, “what” I said and she smiled, “I am so happy for the two of you” she said not answering my question and decided that I could have some fun with her, I frowned as I looked to her again, “wait what, I don’t know what you’re going on about, my brother and I are only in here like normal for school robes” I asked and she looked to me with panic written on her face, “Pandora you do see your parents behind you right, I mean you do know they are there don’t you” she asked me and I looked to her with a strange look on their face, “you can see them too” I asked and she nodded, “Cool, I thought that they were figments of my imagination” I asked and Harry snorted as he knew where I was going with this.

Madam Malkin nodded and looked confused about what was going on, “are you okay Pandora because you don’t look okay, do you need some help” she asked me and I turned around to my parents and smirked, “you’re not a figment of my imagination because I swore that your aren’t really here” I said and mum looked confused while dad, Papa and Paddy all looked impressed. I sighed as I turned back around and smiled, “well sometimes the voices say bad things to me, you should here what they are saying about you” I said to her and skipped over to the Slytherin Robes and went to finding something that I would need to keep myself warm while at school and seeing the worried look I was getting from my mother and Madam Malkin.

Harry was still laughing as he walked over to her, “don’t mind my sister, she isn't all there in the head” he said and leant in so I would still be able to hear him, “I think she was dropped on her head as a baby to many times” he said to her and she smiled, “well I am sure with your parents back and of course your uncles that she would be able to get the help she needs because she is a little bit unstable” Madam Malkin said to him and Harry laughed, “I don’t think that we will be able to because she is too far gone” Harry said and I smirked as I turned around, “well that explains a lot to why I see so many people in my head, maybe your all a figment” I smirked and grabbed the robes I needed.

I walked back over to the group again as they were still looking at me like I wasn’t all there but mum was just shaking her head at me, mum walked over to me and smiled, “are they the ones that you want sweetie” she asked and I looked to her and smiled, “please” I said to her and she smiled as she took them from me and shook her head, “your worse than your father Pandora Potter” she said and I grinned, “I will take that as a compliment” I said to her and smiled as she shook her head at me and grabbed the ones from Harry as well.

I watched as she walked over to Madam Malkin and smiled, “can I have my daughters with the warming charm on them as they will keep her warm in the Slytherin dorms and could we please have cooling charms put on both of them, encase of hot weather” mum asked and she nodded. I noticed that she took them from mum and smiled, “is there anything else that you need Mrs Potter” she asked and mum smiled, “yes there is some other things we need, we have been asked to take some of the teaching jobs at Hogwarts and we would need robes as well” Mum said to her.

Madam Malkin nodded and she looked back to the others and smirked, “well it looks like Hogwarts are getting there tricksters back, I feel sorry for the teachers and of course the students” she said and Paddy grinned, “of course they are, I mean we do have to teach our little ones our tricks for them to be the next set of marauders” he said and she moaned as mum turned around, “you are not teaching them anything else, she is just as bad as you James Potter” my mother screamed and I laughed as I looked to her, “Aww mum thanks” I said and she shook her head, “of course you would see that as a compliment” she said as she shook her head.

I laughed as Madam Malkin turned to them and smiled, “could I ask where you are going to be teaching as we have different robes for different lessons” she explained to them and dad smiled, “of course Pads, Moony and I are all taking the DADA job” he said and she nodded, “alright, you three are all in the far corner at the back as they are spelled to make sure that they don’t char or get ruined when students are learning new spells” she explained to them and walked over to them and smiled, “you can choose here and then we will spell them to fit you” she said and smiled as Dad nodded and walked over with Paddy and Papa.

Harry and I watched as they were trying to find something to wear that would still show that they are the marauders and Madam Malkin turned to mum and smiled, “and what about you Lily” she asked, “what are you going to be teaching?” she asked, mum smiled as she looked to her, “I am going to be teaching Charms at the school” she said and I moaned, “yay” I said watching as she shook her head at me, “they have agreed that they need some new teachers at the school so Albus hired us to do that” mum said and she smiled, “well that’s good then because we need some new blood up there” Madam Malkin said and smiled as she walked over to some other robes, “okay they are these ones and you can  have a choice of colours as well” she explained and mum went to finding some robes for her to wear.

We watched as mum came back with a deep red colour and smiled as dad, papa and Paddy came back with the same but with gold around them making me roll my eyes, “bloody gyffindorks” I muttered and Paddy smirked, “sorry what was that my dear angel” Paddy said to me and  I smirked as I looked to him, “don’t forget that our houses don’t get along dear Paddy” I explained and dad laughed, “this is going to be a long term with the two of you” he said to us and Harry laughed, “well she does know how to be annoying when we are at school” Harry said making me laugh as mum went to pay for the robes shaking her head at the two of us.

Once we had finished in Madam Malkin’s we walked out of the store and I noticed that dad, papa and Paddy were all laughing at something that Paddy was doing making me roll my eyes, we walked out into the street and I noticed that there was a pet store and I looked over to dad and smiled, “dad can I go into the pet store please” I asked as I wanted to see if there was anything I could have, Dad smiled as he looked to me and nodded, “of course sweetie do you want me to come with you” he asked and I smiled, “please because I might want something and I now that you will want to look around” I said to him and he smiled as we walked over to the store and looked around seeing all the different animals around. Dad was looking over at the owls as he said that we would need a family owl to make sure that we got the post we needed as our owls wouldn’t be allowed to do that, I turned around to see that there was a diamond back snake sat there by herself and I smiled as she was looking really warm, I walked over to her tank and smiled, “Hello little one” I said and smiled as she looked up and hissed, “ _a speaker_ ” she said and I nodded, “yep” I said and turned to dad as I really wanted her, “Daddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “yes Dora baby” he said to me and I smiled, “can I please have the pretty snake, I promise that I will look after her and make sure that she doesn’t bother anyone” I said to him and dad looked to me, “you want the snake sweetheart” he asked and I nodded, “please” I asked and he looked to me, “okay but please keep it away from me because I don’t like snakes at all” he asked me.

I looked to him and smiled, “I promise that I will and thanks daddy” I said and we walked into the part of the store where the snake was and dad turned to the manger smiling, “my daughter would like that snake please” he asked and I smiled, “please” I said and he smiled, “of course she is a diamond back snake and is poisonous so you will have to make sure that she doesn’t bite anyone” he said to me. I looked to the man and smiled, “I am aware of her breed” I said to him and walked over to the tank and smiled, “Hello there again little one, my name is Pandora and I am going to be taking you home with me today” I hissed to her and noticed that dad looked to me, “you speak to snakes” he asked and I nodded, “of course I do” I said and looked down, “ _hello”_  I smiled as the snake looked to me and nodded, “ _a speaker, I didn’t think I would see a speaker in my life time_ ” she said to me. 

I laughed as I leant down and picked up the snake smiling as she wound around my waist to keep warm and I grinned at dad as I turned back around to him, “thanks daddy” I said and walked out of the shop and over to Harry and grinned, “dad let you have a snake did he” he asked and I nodded, “yep, she is a diamond back snake” I said and Harry looked down, “ _do you have a name little one because my sister has horrible names for the pets that she has_ ” Harry asked and I smirked as he looked to him, “ _another speaker_ ” she said and I nodded, “ _of course this is my brother Harry and we both can speak to snakes_ ” I said to her and smiled, “ _do you have a name_ ” I asked and she shook her head. I nodded and looked over to her and smiled, “ _what about midnight little one, I think that it is a nice name for you being that you are dark red and black_ ” I asked and she hissed at me telling me that she liked the name.

I grinned and turned to dad and the others in the room, “her name is Midnight and thank you for letting me have her” I said to him and he smiled, “of course sweetie, I don’t think that I can say no to you” he said to me and I grinned as Paddy walked over to me and looked down, “really a snake Dora” he asked and I smiled, “come on Paddy, she doesn’t bite and she will be good pet for us” I said and he looked down and shook his head, “nope I am sorry but I do not like snakes” he said to me and I looked to him, “don’t worry Paddy, your still my favoured dog in the world” I said to him and he stuck his tongue out at me making me laugh, “I mean you are the only black dog out there that I like and midnight will behave” I said to him and kissed his cheek grinning as he looked to me, “I will get along with the snake for you princess” he said to me.

I smiled as I knew that Paddy would try and I watched as dad turned to me and Harry and grinned at the two of us, “I didn’t know you liked to play tricks on people” he said mostly looking at me and he laughed, “I must say that you had your mother and I worried for a second in the shop, we were starting to believe that you thought we were an dream” he said to me and I laughed, “I live for winding people up dad” I said and smiled, “mostly it is the twins at school or Harry, when Dray and I are bored” I said to them and smiled, “I mean we are your children and we now live with the lot of you so we need to do something to make sure that we stay sane otherwise you will not like  what happens to Harry and I” I explained and Paddy laughed nodding his head at us.

I smiled as we walked down the street to find somewhere to eat as I knew that Paddy was going to begin to start moaning that he was hungry in about 20 minutes when I noticed that Severus was walking over to us with Lucius, I smiled as Lucius noticed me and I turned around to see that mum was now pale as this would be the first time that she had seen him since coming back to life, “Sev” she said and I noticed that he looked up from what he was doing and smiled as he looked to her, I watched as he ran over to her wrapping his arms around her shoulders, “I thought that I lost you Lil, I didn’t think that I would see you again” he said to her and she smiled, “I am sorry about that Sev, I would have come sooner but the kids are being a pain in my ass” she said.

I looked to mum and put my hand on my chest, “wounded” I said and she shook her head, “she is so much like James” she said and Sev smiled, “but Harry is all you, he loves people and is always making sure that they are okay” he said and I looked to Harry and frowned, “I am so lost, doesn’t Severus hate the Potter family” I asked and Severus laughed as he looked to me, “I don’t hate the Potter family Pandora, when I lost Lily I couldn’t cope because I had lost my best friend, you see we meet each other when we were kids before we got into Hogwarts” he explained to me and I nodded, “right” I said and he smiled, “and then when we were in school I lost the love of my life because of his father and well Lily was the one to help me through that” he said and I smiled, “Aww you got some help” I said and he nodded, “of course I did” he said.

I nodded and looked to him, “look before all of this happened you used to hate my brother and I” I explained and he sighed, “look I didn’t hate you because you were potters, Pandora you’re the image of your mother but the temper of your father and I am worried that you are going to turn out like him” he said and I laughed, “what’s wrong with being like my father” I asked and he sighed, “because James was a bully in school” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, “there is a reason I am like I am” I said and turned around as I walked over to Paddy and smiled, “want to find food” I asked and he nodded, “sure” he said to me, I smiled and we went to leave but Lucius stopped us, “please stay” he asked and I sighed.

Severus looked to me and sighed, “I didn’t mean it like that, you have to realise that my friendship with Lily was something that your father didn’t like” he explained to me and I frowned, “why” I asked and he sighed, “James and the others thought that I loved her and wanted to be with her, they didn’t know that I was gay” he explained to me and smiled, “they wanted me out of the way so James would be able to have your mother, not realising that well I am gay” he said and I sighed as I realised that I knew what he was speaking about, “so when I found out that my best friend died I became the person that you know best” he explained to me. I smiled as I walked over to him, “I am glad that you have Lucius and mum back because it might mean you are a little nicer to people, from now on be the head of year that we need” I said and he smiled.

Severus turned to mum and smiled, “maybe when you have some spare time we can meet for some tea so we can speak about things, there are some things I would like to speak to you about Pandora, being her head of year I was informed of some things I wish to speak to you about” he asked and mum smiled, “of course Sev, you know that I will” she said to him. We watched as he smiled and walked back into the crowds with Lucius and I smirked as I heard dad moan at Paddy and Papa, “I still don’t like him” he said to us and I laughed as I looked to him, “I don’t think that you like many people dad” I explained to him making papa, mum, harry and Paddy all laugh at him.

We got to a restaurant and mum smiled as she turned to Harry and I, “order anything you want you two, Jamie something that you lot will eat because I am not paying for something that you decide you cannot eat again” she said making me looked to them wanting to know what she was on about. Dad smiled as he looked to Harry and I, “long story short you both where 6 months old and we had decided to have a family night out” Dad explained and smirked, “we decided that we would go to a muggle restaurant and well I ordered something that I didn’t now and it turned out to be horrible and some sort of vegetable” he said to me and I smirked, “did you pay for it” I asked and he nodded, “yeah, your mother and I still had to pay for it in the end because we were the ones that ordered it” he explained to me. I smirked as I looked to Harry, “reminds me of Dudley” I said making harry laugh and nod.

Dad looked to us and smiled, “will you speak to us about it so we know a little bit more” he asked and I looked to him, “Dudley yes, we don’t mind speaking about him because he was an idiot, but his parents no I am sorry but we can’t” I said and Harry nodded knowing that it was something that I couldn’t speak about. They all nodded and Paddy growled, “Albus took the boy back to his parents after what he did to Dora” Paddy snarled and looked to him, “I see him again prongs and I will kill the little shit in front of his parents” Paddy said and I looked to him, “you were left with him when he was brought back to the manor” I asked and Paddy nodded, “yeah I was, Moony said that he would go to you because you needed to be calmed down, I decided that I would stay there and speak to him, but he was spouting shit about you and Harry and well I might have lost my temper when he was saying some things about you” Paddy said to me.

I smiled as I put my hand on his arm, “thanks Paddy for protecting me” I said and he smiled as I turned back to dad and smiled, “Dudley was like his father and will always be like his father” I explained and mum looked to me, “Vernon was a bully when he was younger, he was always making Petunia cry and she would come home with bruises” mum said and I looked to her, “shows she doesn’t care, because the shit he put Harry and I through and she wouldn’t help” I said and sighed, “Dudley is his father, he is a bully as he is always hurting kids on the street because he finds it funny” I said and harry nodded, “let me put it this way, he bullies the kids on the street and thinks that he is a hard kid because of it” Harry explained.

Lily snorted and we looked to her, “she was always the jealous kid on the block and mum always said that she would meet her match, she is cruel and I am sorry that Albus didn’t listen to us when we said that we didn’t want you anywhere near them” she said to us and I smiled, “don’t worry, Paddy and Papa was able to sort it out in the end and well they were always the ones that we would speak to” I explained to him.

Paddy laughed as he turned to me, “you ignored me for the last 6 months of that” he said to me making me go red, I looked to him and smiled, “I didn’t know that you felt the same way” I said and sighed, “I believed that you wouldn’t want me so I was trying to find a way that I wouldn’t have to live with it” I explained and dad smiled, “Paddy is one not to say anything about his feelings, took us a half a year to get him to admit that his mother was a bitch” dad explained to us and I smirked, “his mother is a bitch” I explained and Harry nodded, “man the fights that Dora and I have gotten in with her and she has just shut up because she cannot win” Harry said making us all laugh.

A waitress walked over and smiled, “good afternoon, I am your waitress for this afternoon and my name is Cassie” she said and smiled at Papa making me laugh as Harry was growling at her, she smiled and looked to him, “you have a lovely son sir” she said making me laugh as I looked to him, “son, he looks nothing like him” I said and James laughed, “he is my son miss” dad said and i watched as Harry looked to her, “take the order and leave” he snarled at her and I laughed as he looked around the table to see if she would get the order out, I watched as she nodded and looked to Paddy, “do you know what you want to eat sir” she asked and he smirked, “well I know that I will have a pizza with everything on it and a glass of butter beer please” Paddy said and she looked to me and I waved my hand, “when I can think please” I said still sniggering at Harry as he was giving the woman proper evils making me and Paddy snigger some more.

Mum shook her head and looked to the woman, “Harry and Pandora will have lasagne with two glasses of chocolate milk please and I will have your hunters chicken please with a glass of butter bear as well” she said and Harry looked to her, “how do you know that we wanted that” Harry asked and she smirked, “because I am that good” she said to him. I couldn’t help the giggles to come from me which was making Papa look at me, “DORA” Papa said and I couldn’t help it I fell into more giggles making him shake his head, “she is like Pads, just leave them and they will get over it” dad said and he looked to the waitress, “I will also have a pizza with everything and of course some butter beers as well for the table” dad said and she smiled at Papa making him moan, “just a steak rare please” he said and I looked to her, “with some chocolate cake as well please” I got out and she nodded.

She walked away and Harry looked to Papa and growled, “I don’t like it when you do that” he said to him and I snickered again, “Dora” Dad said and I looked to him and smirked, “oh come on, people thought that I would be the jealous type” I said and watched as Paddy was trying and failing to keep his sniggers inside and looked to Papa, “next time Moony don’t speak to her because you’re only going to get yourself put in the doghouse” he said and Papa looked to him, “if anyone is going to be put into the doghouse it would be you” he said to Paddy and he smirked, “Dora would never put me in the dog house, I am too cute to put there” he said and I smirked, “try it Paddy” I said to him and he pouted at me, “you always take my fun away” he said to me.

I smirked as the woman came back and smiled as she put the plate in front of Papa and smiled, “I have added extra to it as your family seem to find something funny” she said to him and he looked to her, “thank you but there was no need, Harry is just protective over what is his” Papa explained and she looked to him, “he is yours” she asked and Harry smirked, “and only mine” he snapped. She looked to dad and laughed, “You let your son date someone older than him, and I think that you need to tell your son to get someone his own age” she said and I looked to her and growled, no one speaks to my brother like that, “I believe we have our food and it is time for you to leave” I snarled and she looked to me, “what have I done to you little girl” she said and I snarled as I stood up, “first off I am not a little girl and don’t ever call me that again” I snarled and looked to her, “second off you have upset my brother and that means you pissed me off” I snarled and looked to her, “LEAVE” I snarled and she laughed, “I'm not scared of you, being in this little group I am guessing a little Gryffindor” she said to me and I stood up looking to her. I smirked as I looked to Harry and snapped my hands out watching as she went flying into the wall and I smirked, “don’t piss of a Slytherin because next time I won’t stop” I snarled and got up leaving the restaurant.

I walked out of the restaurant and got to the corner of the street, I leant against the wall and bent over trying to control the anger coming from me as I knew that it was going to trigger the wolf in me if I wasn’t careful, “Dora” a voice said and I looked up to see Molly and I sighed, “my anger is out of control and there is nothing that I can do to calm down, Molly this wolf is coming out” I said and she sighed, “James I have her but I need her calm otherwise she is going to have to go back to the manor, the wolf is trying to come out” I heard molly say and dad ran over pulling me into his arms and rubbing my back, “you’re okay, come on deep breath” he said to me and I looked to him, “it’s not working, this wolf is coming out” I snapped and felt as my eyes changed. I growled and felt as there were hands on me and I looked up to see it was Paddy, “I know what you’re feeling” he said to me and smiled, “I need you to take a deep breath and close your eyes for me” he said to me and I felt as Dad let go of me and smiled, “trust me he can help you” he said to me and I nodded.

I closed my eyes and did as Paddy asked and he laughed, “right I need you to think of a place that makes you happy and go to it Dora, this is what works with your Papa” Paddy said and I nodded, I thought about being with Paddy and Papa running around the house making his mother scream at us, I felt as my anger was begin to calm down and he rubbed my hands which I had to admit was helping. I opened my eyes and looked to him feeling that my wolf had gone down and smiled, “Better” he asked and I nodded, “thank you, no one has been able to get my anger under control” I said and he smiled, “I know a thing or two about anger that cannot be controlled” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “thanks Paddy” I said to him and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, “I will always be around for you Dora and I promise that nothing you do will make me scared or leave because I am in this till the end” he said to me. I smiled as he was always amazing me knowing what it was that I needed to hear to feel better.

I smiled and looked over to the others and sighed, “sorry I normally have some control over my temper but these days it doesn’t happen as much” I explained and Papa smiled as he walked over to me, “it is the wolf in you hunny, they make us more angry to begin with because the hormones that are going around your body” he explained and I smiled as I looked to him, “were get through this together, plus having dad and paddy with us will always been fun” I said and he smiled, “it has been a long time since Moony has been able to play with Paddy and Prongs on the grounds” he said to me and I laughed as we walked to the leaky cauldron to go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 26/05/2019


	19. Chapter 19

We all got home and Paddy turned to the others and passed them the bags we had and smiled, “we are going to see you tomorrow, I promised Pandora a date night and well she is going back to school so I am going to do this now” Paddy said and I looked to him, “where are we going” I asked and he smirked, “that my love is a surprise” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then, Harry I will see you later” I said and he nodded. Paddy grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him and smiled, “see you tomorrow” he said and with that we left the manor and appeared in Grimmold place, “I thought you didn’t want to be here” I said to him, Paddy smiled as he took my hand, “anywhere is good with you” he said to me and I smiled as I looked around. I smirked, “seems like kreature has been doing some tidying up” I said and Paddy laughed as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and we walked into kitchen, “so what do you want” he asked me and I smiled, “I don’t mind, anything with you is fine” I said and he smiled, “alright then” he said to me and went to grabbing some bits to make dinner.

I looked around and smiled, “I will be back in a little bit” I said and he turned to me, “you’re not leaving are you” he asked me and I smiled, “no I am going to look for kreature” I explained. he nodded and I walked down the hallway seeing that kreature was dusting, “hello Kreature” I said and he looked up and nodded, “Mistress” he said to me and I looked to him, “Mistress” I asked and he nodded, “of course you are Masters Mate” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “if your happy for him, doesn’t this mean his mother will stop yelling at him” I asked and he shook his head, “no Mistress hates Master” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I want that portrait taken down” I said and he looked to me, “I cannot, it is stuck to the wall” he said to me and I smirked, “it won’t be when I am finished with it, I also want all the rooms apart from Reg’s room emptied as well” I snapped and he nodded, “of course” he said and disappeared.

I rolled my eyes as I could see his mother looking at me and I smirked, “what” I snarled and she smirked, “what makes you think your good enough for my son” she snarled and I looked to her, “first off it helps that I am not a portrait as you are and second because I love your son for who he is, I love the fact that he doesn’t like his family and I love him because he is everything that I want in a man” I snarled and she growled, “knew he fall in love with a Gryffindor” she growled and I looked to her, “I am not a lion, I am a Slytherin and I would remember that one love” I snarled and she looked to me, “A Potter in Slytherin” she said to me and I nodded, “yeah I am” I said and she smiled, “you must have more black blood than Potter blood in you” she said and I sighed, “I love your son and if you wish to stay you’re going to be nice to him when you see him” I said and she sighed, “fine but only because he is finally doing something right and marrying a Slytherin” she said to me and I rolled my eyes, “you and your blood purity” I said and walked away as she was trying to speak to me.

I smirked as I walked into the kitchen and Paddy looked to me, “nice conversation with my mother” he asked me and I nodded, “it was pleasant for a change” I said and he looked to me, “really” he asked and I nodded, “yeah she said that she was happy your finally doing something right in marrying a Slytherin” I said and he shook his head, “the only time I get her to be happy for me is because you’re in Slytherin, you would have thought that she would be happy I found my soul mate not because you’re a snake” he said to me and I smiled, “don’t worry about her, I am sure that we can make her scream at the two of us” I said and he laughed, “I am sure” he said an di smiled as I walked over, “so then, what are you cooking” I asked and he smiled, “well I thought that we could have something nice and light” he said and I noticed that he was making pizza dough and I smiled, “I would like that” I said and walked over to the fridge grabbing some stuff to put on the top.

I put them down on the counter and jumped up looking to him, “so then how long do you think before someone comes and sees if we are still okay” I asked and he smirked, “well I say half an hour and it would be Remy or Prongs” he said to me and I laughed, “well let’s hope they don’t come in the sex part” I purred. Paddy walked over to me and placed his hands on either side of my waist and smirked, “I am sure that they would just leave” he said and kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and pulled away as I looked to him, “how about food first because if I am going to being having sex you all night and you know that I will be, I need food” I said to him. Paddy smirked and nodded, “I'm going to hold you to that” he said to me and I put my hand down his pants and smirked, “well I am sure I can tease a little” I said and jumped down as I undone his trousers, “want me to wait” I asked and he shook his head, “nope” he said to me.

I smiled as I pulled him out of his pants and smirked, “better make dinner” I said and pushed him into my mouth and began to suck him as he was making dinner a little messily if I might add, I knew that I was being mean but I knew that he would be able to handle it. I felt myself getting wet and knew that I needed something so I pulled off him and smirked, “don’t panic” I said and undone the button on my jeans and pulled them off and smirked, “well I don’t think that I can last” I said and went to playing with myself as I put Paddy back in my mouth, “Pandora, give me a second and I will make you feel something” he said and I looked to him, “huh” I said and he put the pizzas on a tray and smirked, “they will take 25 minutes” he said to me and picked me up and smirked, “I am going to make you scream” he said to me and I looked to him, “try” I said and he smirked as he walked over to the table and laid me down on it, “trust me” he said and I nodded watching as he pulled the pants I was wearing off and threw them to the floor, I looked up and smiled as he pushed his mouth into me and I moaned out as my hand when to his hair, making sure that he wouldn’t go anywhere.

Paddy grinned into me and I couldn’t help but push myself down further as I wanted more from him, “Paddy” I said and he pushed further in and pushed his fingers into me as well, knowing that I wanted more I began to move and moan, “Paddy” I said feeling my orgasm come, I rode my orgasm out and screamed out his name making him laugh, “louder princess” he said to me and I couldn’t help but scream even louder making his mother scream at us, telling us to shut up. Paddy removed himself from me and leant down kissing me, I moaned as I could taste myself on him and looked to him, “well I think that this could be fun” I said and smiled as he was still hard, “want to fuck me paddy” I asked and he moaned as he stepped forward and pushed himself into me, I moaned and looked to him, “Paddy get your release and then we can eat and fuck like rabbits” I said. Paddy smirked as snapped his hips forward and I moaned as he was fucking me hard, “Dora” he said as he came and I smirked, “better” I asked.

I grinned as he sorted himself out and I smirked, “I think bra and pants will be good” I said and pulled my shirt off making him look to me, “tease” he said and I nodded, “of course I am” I said and smirked as he passed me some pizza, “there you go baby” he said and I smiled as we walked into the living room and smiled as he waved his hand and I watched as a TV appeared and he smiled, “so I am sure that we can find something to watch” he said to me. I smiled as we cuddled up for the night and watched a few films with some naughtiness in the middle.

-

I woke up to Paddy playing with my hair and I smiled as I looked over to him, “so you ready to be a teacher” I asked and he nodded, “I am, just worried about you” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “Paddy there is something that you need to know about when we are at school” I said and he looked to me, “what” he asked and I smiled, “albus believes that Draco and I are a couple and for the moment we are thinking of letting him believe that” I said and Paddy looked to me, “I don’t want to see him touch you or kiss you because I will be pissed” he said to me and I smiled, “Paddy I am only yours, Albus doesn’t like Draco or I so this was the easiest way to keep him away from the both of us” I explained to him and looked to him, “please don’t hate me” I said and he smiled as he pulled me into his arms, “I could never hate you, make sure that he doesn’t touch you in front of me because I will be pissed” he said to me and I smiled as we got up and I got dressed, I noticed that I had my uniform here and smirked, “I see you came prepared” I said and he nodded, “yep” he said to me and walked over as I was dressed, “as I can’t do this when were at the station” he said and kissed me. “I love you Pandora” he aid and I smiled, “I love you too” I said and we flooed back over to the manor.

We walked through the floor and I smirked as everyone was waiting for us and Harry looked to me, “told him yet” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah” I said and smirked, “just now” I said to him and smirked as I noticed that Draco took a step back from Paddy, “it’s just a cover and you know that I wouldn’t do anything to hurt her” Draco said to him, I smirked as Paddy walked over to him and put his hand on his shoulder, “don’t worry I know you would” he said and I shook my head at him, “Paddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “well I believe we are taking you to the station first” Paddy said and I nodded, “yeah it will be nice to have the family there to say goodbye” I said to them.

I smiled as mum and dad walked through the barrier first with the trunks and then my brother and I stepped through with Paddy and Papa on the other side of us, we got to the train and mum looked to us and smiled, “we have wanted to do this for a long time” Mum said to us and dad smirked, “plus it is nice to be here with all the other parents” Dad explained and I smiled as I looked to him, “well it is nice to have parents here for us” I said and smiled as I looked over to Molly and Arthur, “I mean it was always nice for you to do it as you took us but it is nice to have our parents do it” I explained and dad smiled as he walked over to the both of us and smiled as he cuddled the both of us, “now your mother will smack me for this but please make sure that you two are pranking people and make sure that you have some fun this year as well because your only children once” Dad said and we laughed as we looked over to mum and she was shaking her head at him, “don’t tell them that Jamie” Mum snapped and looked to us, “please make sure that you behave and also learn as much as you can. Also I want you two to behave for your teachers” she said to us.

I smiled as I looked over to her, “don’t worry so much about us mum, we will be on our best behaviour at all times” I said and smiled trying to pass off the I'm good look, she laughed as shook her head, “don’t worry, I know what you are like” she said to me. I grinned as papa walked over to the both of us and smiled as he wrapped his arms around us, “please behave on the train and at school as we will be there to make sure that you’re not getting into trouble” he said and I moaned, “I am aware of that” I said and he smirked as he looked mostly to me, “please also remember to make sure that no one finds out about your inheritances because they came early and we don’t want that sort of trouble” Papa explained to us, I looked to him and frowned, “why do you only look at me” I asked and he smirked, “because you are the one with the temper” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “don’t worry about us to much papa, Harry and I will behave” I said and smiled, “I mean we are in different compartments on the train so I don’t think that we can get into too much trouble on the way to school” I explained to them and noticed that I was now being looked at by everyone, “you’re not sitting with your brother” Paddy asked me and I looked to him, “Paddy remember that I am in Slytherin and we sit on the front of the train” I said and smiled, “don’t worry so much about me Paddy, I am known as the ice princess for a reason” I said to him and he walked over and wrapped his arms around me, “please be careful” he said to me and kissed my cheek, “I don’t like all the Slytherin’s apart from you and Draco” he said to me.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and grinned, “don’t worry too much Paddy I am sure that you will come to love some more of them as the year goes on” I said and kissed his cheek smiling as Harry pulled me away and grinned, “come on we have to get on the train otherwise we are going to miss it and then Albus will moan at the both of us, you more than me” he said to me.

I smiled as we got onto the train and we turned back to our family, we leant out of the window and waved from the train, “bye” we both said and I felt as Draco looked over to the others and smirked, “see ya” he said and grabbed my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, “looks like we are still going to have to pretend for the rest of this year aren’t we” he said to me and I laughed, “don’t worry too much about it Dray, I'm sure that Albus will do something to take peoples mind off us” I said and he looked like he wanted to answer me back so I decided that I would be better of changing the subject, “so hows your dad and Sev because the last I heard they were going strong” I asked.

Draco looked to me and smiled, “well mum is finally happy that she got rid of him as before Sev came back into his life he was a mean and cruel person and well now he is just soppy and nice all the time” he said to me and smirked as I looked to him, “her words are that he has been a really soppy bastard since Sev has gone back to school so I believe that dad will be here for a while as well as mum needs some time alone” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “the rest of this year is going to be fun” I said and turned to my brother, “see you later” I said to him and he smiled as he waved and went to sit with Hermione, Ron, the twins and Ginny. Draco and I walked into our compartment and I growled as Pansy walked over trying to push me out of the way, “Drakey come and sit with a real Slytherin” she said and I laughed as I looked to her, “well I swore that you should have been a Hufflepuff Parkinson as you’re nothing but a push over” I said and smirked, “so maybe you should piss off Parkinson” I said to her.

She turned to me and looked me up and down, “says the odd one out, you should have never got into Slytherin being that you’re a Potter” she spat and I laughed as Draco looked to her and growled, “leave my girl alone Parkinson, I have told you god knows how many times that I prefer Pandora to you” he growled and turned to me and smiled, “come on Dora, I think that it is time to leave this idiot” he said to me. I smiled as I turned to Daphne, “would you like to come with us Daph” I asked and she smiled, “I would like that” she said to me.

I smiled as I noticed that Basie and Theo got up as well and followed us to our compartment where we left Pansy with Crabbe and Goyle, I sat down and growled, “I hate that bitch” I snarled and Draco looked to me, “calm down Dora, you know that your temper cannot go on this train, it wouldn’t survive the ride to Hogwarts” he said to me and I nodded as I took a deep breath. Daphne looked to me and smiled, “so I heard that your parents came back to life” she said to me and I smiled, “yeah they are, Lucius and Severus gave my brother and I a wish orb and well we wished for our parents” I said to them and smiled, “it is nice to have them back” I explained to her and she smirked, “do they know about you and Draco” she asked and I smirked, “they have an idea about us but I haven’t said anything to the words off I am dating him” I explained and Draco laughed, “they seem to be nice to me which is nice because I know that they could be difficult” Draco said and I nodded, “they could” I said and he smiled, “they have also asked that Harry be a little nicer as well so I decided not to be so mean to him either” Draco explained and Theo laughed, “that’s going to be hard, sometimes he just asks for it” Theo said and I laughed as I looked to him, “trust me my brother is able to keep up with whatever you throw at him” I said to them all.

Theo looked to me and smiled, “so then dear Dora, I hear that professor Lupin is coming back to teach” he said and smirked, “with mass murder Black” Theo said and I looked to him, “Theo listen to me when I tell you this” I snarled, “Sirius did not kill all those people and he didn’t kill my parents, it was peter who was his friend who decided that he would be the one to tell him where me and my brother were as babies” I explained to him and he looked to me, “wait the small one” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah turns out that he was jealous of the friendship between my father, Sirius and Remus, he decided instead of speaking to them about it that he went to him” I said and growled feeling my temper rise, “he decided that he would tell him where we all where, he wanted to see my father broken without a family around him” I explained to him.

Theo sighed and looked to me, “sorry I wasn’t aware of that, no one tells us anything” he said and sighed, “I hope you don’t think any less of me” he asked me and I smiled, “don’t worry about it” I said to him and noticed that we were starting to slow down and my temper was now down again which was a good thing. I looked to them and smirked, “right Daphne and I need to get changed so out” I said and Draco moaned at me about bossy woman, I laughed as they walked out of the compartment and we quickly went to getting dressed, I pulled on my uniform and grabbed the cloak that my mother had got and smiled as the warming charms in them made me smile. I opened the door to the compartment and Draco walked back in with the others and smiled as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders, “come on Dora I believe we are needed at the school being that we are prefects” he said and with that we walked off the train where I saw my brother speaking with Ron, Hermione, the twins and Ginny, “Dora” he said and I looked over to him, “hey little brother” I said and he rolled his eyes at me.

I noticed that Ron was looking at us with a frown on his face and I just hoped that Draco had explained it to Ron, I looked to him and smiled, “what” I asked and he smirked, “just wondering what a Malfoy is doing with a Potter” he said to us and I laughed as I knew that he was now aware of this. I looked to him and smirked, “at least I have some taste” I said to him and with that we walked away, I knew that Draco was worried over what would happen with him and I took his hand and smiled, “he knows you don’t mean it, we went over this remember” I said to him and he nodded, “I know, just hope that he doesn’t give me shit for this is all” he said to me and I smiled. We walked into the great hall and I noticed that our parents were there already in there robes and I noticed that mum and dad were sat there with Paddy and Papa, I laughed as Draco pulled me closer to him and smiled, “come on I need food and I am sure that the old man is going to potter on about something that I don’t think we need to know about” he said to me. I looked to him as we walked over to the table and smirked, “come on then, I don’t think you want to starve to death” I said.

I noticed that I was being watched and looked up to see that Paddy was looking to me with an upset look on his face and I sighed, “I am going to be making it up to him all night” I sighed and Draco looked to me, “what” he said to me and I looked to him, “paddy is staring and he is not happy that you are over me” I said and he laughed, “don’t worry I will speak to my cousin, I had to touch you because people were looking at us strangely” he said to me and I smiled as I noticed that Albus had stood up and I moaned as I looked to Draco, “looks like we are in for a 20 minute speech” I explained laying my head down on the table, I heard as he laughed at me, “well you know Albus anything to make it out as he is the best person in the world” he said to me.

I laughed as I looked up to see that he walked out to the little podium he had and looked to us all, “good evening students and welcome back to Hogwarts, I hope that you have all had a nice Christmas break” he said to us and I smirked as Dad was looking over here to see if we were listening for making fun, I smiled as I looked back over to Albus as he began to speak again, “well I would like to tell you a few things to let you know of the changes and then we can all eat” he said to me and I smiled, “so we have some new teachers and of course we have our prefects as well which I will just remind our students off, we have Pandora Potter and Draco Malfoy for Slytherin” he said and Draco and I stood up and bowed, “sit down” he said and I smirked as  I sat back down, “then we have Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger for Gryffindor” he said and we watched as they just waved.

Albus coughed and waved to get our attention again, “and we also have Hannah Abbot and Ernie Macmillan for Hufflepuff and then we have Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein for Ravenclaw” Albus said and they just nodded making me roll my eyes, “at least we are the fun ones” I muttered and Draco laughed as he nodded. Albus looked to the students again and smiled, “we have been able to get a new charms teacher as our current Charms teach has decided that he wishes to retire and three new DADA teachers as well” Albus said to us and I noticed that people around the hall looked happy to see that we had some new teachers.

I sighed as he smiled towards Harry and I, “I would like to also mention that we have been able to get the Potters back to life as well so now Harry and Pandora have the parental roles they need in there life’s” he said and I growled as I wanted to kill him. Draco was holding me down and shook his head, “not worth it yet” he said to me and I sighed as Albus spoke again, “I would like to introduce you to your new charms teach Lily Potter” he said and I watched as mum stood and waved, “and as for your new DADA teachers, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and of course James Potter” Albus said and the hall shouted out in cheers apart from Slytherin. I looked over to Sirius and smiled as he nodded back to me as he knew that I would be seeing him later this evening.

Food appeared on the table and I looked over to see that Pansy was growling at me and I smirked as I looked to her, “careful you don’t know what might happen if you piss me off” I said to her and watched as the potatoes went all over her making everyone laugh at her, she screamed as she turned to me and I laughed, “it wasn’t me, I mean why would I pick on a fellow house mate” I said to her and she went back to eating her dinner. I looked over to Harry and nodded my head, I snapped my fingers and watched as the Hufflepuff table was covered in slime and screaming while the Ravenclaw table was covered in foam that was changing colours red to blue and then yellow to green making the other tables laugh at them. I watched as Harry clicked his fingers and the teachers table was covered in glitter and Sev’s hair was now pink which I had to admit I was chuffed about and Albus had multi-coloured hair that was making us all laugh.

I looked up to see that McGonagall was shouting at albus for something to be done about it and Sev looked over to dad, papa and Sirius, “this is your doing, you have been back two minutes and your back to your old tricks” he said and dad looked to him, “this isn't us, if it was, your house would have been the ones that would have been pranked not the others” Paddy said and I snorted as Draco looked to me, “really you had to do the teachers” he said to me and I laughed, “of course I did” I said and he smirked. I noticed that Albus has now looked to me and my brother and sighed, “Harry, Pandora” Albus said and I smiled as I looked to him, “not us I mean we have only got here and we wouldn’t do that to our own family” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “I know all about you Pandora” Albus said to me and I looked to him and smiled, “whatever Albus, you can think whatever you want” I said to him and with that I got up and walked out of the great hall.

I walked down to the common rooms and noticed that Sev was there and he smiled as he looked to me, “hey you okay” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, “Albus is once again putting it out there that he was the one to bring mum and dad back, he is the one that will be the saviour which is pissing me off because he is going to try playing my brother and I off against each other” I spat and Sev looked to me, “Dora what are you going on about” he said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “I don’t think it was Tom that did this to us that night, I don’t think that Tom was the one to kill my parents” I said and Sev looked confused, “don’t worry I have my suspensions” I explained to him. Sev looked confused and laughed, “Here this is for you, I was asked nicely to pass this to you” he said and I looked down to see that it was a note and smiled as I knew that it would be from paddy as it had his handwriting on it.

I looked to Sev and waved my hand over his hair and smiled, “sorry if I upset you, it was just a little bit of fun, I didn’t think you would blame my father” I said and he smiled, “don’t worry we know it was you and well it is safe to say that Albus forgot that your father has a temper” he said to me and I laughed as I looked down to the note;

**_Pandora,_ **

**_We are in our own rooms on the third floor by the Gryffindor common room, there is a picture of a stag, deer, dog and a wolf and the password is ‘Marauders’._ **

**_Love from Paddy_ **

**_Xx_ **

I looked to Sev and smiled, “I hope you don’t mind me being in there for my nights” I asked and he smiled, “of course not” he said and grabbed my hand, “and I want to say thank you to your brother and you for getting me back to Lucius, I didn’t realise that I was so far gone” he said to me. I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder, “try to get along with Paddy please” I asked and he nodded, “of course I will try if he does” he said to me and I nodded, “thanks, can you give this to Dray, it will take him to his mate” I explained and Sev nodded, “going to tell me who it is” he asked and I laughed as I walked away, “sorry Sev that one you’re going to have to wait for” I said to him.

I walked out of the dorms and back up to the third floor where I noticed that Harry was waiting and smiled, “I knew you would be along so I thought that I would wait for you” he said and smiled, “you okay after the whole Albus thing” he said to me and I nodded, “of course I am Harry, you know the idiot doesn’t bother me” I said to him and he laughed as we walked along the hallway where there the painting of dad, mum, papa and Paddy. I smiled as I looked to the picture, “Marauders” I said to it and smiled as it opened and we walked in, Harry and I looked around as we walked in and I smiled as Paddy looked over to us both, “you made it” he said to me and I smiled “of course we did” I said and looked around frowning at the Gryffindor colours and turned to them, “wow this is so red” I said to them and Paddy laughed, “well I am sure that we can add some green in for you princess” he said to me and I grinned as I looked to him, “well Mr jealousy, I told you that the school believe that Draco and I are dating and that you cannot get jealous” I explained to him.

Paddy sighed as he looked to me and smiled, “and I will work on it I will, but if I remember correctly I did tell Draco I didn’t want him touching you” he said to me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him and grinned, “People were getting worried and he had too, sorry I would have told you but I didn’t get a chance” I explained and he smiled at me, “well don’t worry about it for now” he said and kissed me. I smiled as dad walked in, “a word sweetie” dad asked and I nodded, “of course” I said and followed him to a room and he smiled, “in case albus appears this is for you baby” he said to me and I smiled as I looked over to see that the door in front of me, had my name on it which was done out in silver and I smiled as I walked into the room, as I looked around I noticed that it was done out in Slytherin colours which made me smile as I didn’t like the Gryffindor colours. I smiled as I hugged dad, “thank you it is beautiful” I said to him and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head, “so prefect” he asked and I nodded, “yeah sorry I forgot about it, I think that Draco was making sure that the 1st years knew their way back to dorm” I said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 26/05/2019


	20. Chapter 20

Dad and I walked out of the hall way were we had been speaking and I noticed that Harry was cuddling mum which I believed was for the bedroom as I noticed that he had a sign on the door that said Harry but his name was in gold instead, I smiled as he looked over to me, “we have our own rooms here as well Dora” he said and I nodded, “I can see that” I said and he smirked, “I thought that we would have just shared with Moony and Pads” he said to me. I looked to him and smirked, “because that would have gone over so well with the headmaster” I said and smirked, “I am sure that Albus would be confused as I am sure that he has the password for these rooms and I am sure that he would just drop by” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “you are paranoid about that man aren’t you” he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “there is just something about the man that I don’t trust or like” I said to him.

I smirked and looked to him deciding to go onto something more happy, “plus our Gryffindor parents did a room out in Slytherin colours for me which I am really shocked about as I thought that they would have tried to sneak some red or gold into my room” I explained and Harry laughed, “please do remember that you are the odd one out here dear sister being that the rest of  us here are Gryffindor’s” Harry said to me and I laughed as I looked to them all, “I am just the cool one, I mean being gyffindorks is lame” I said crossing my arms and smirked, “plus if I remember correctly mums best friend is a Slytherin as well thank you very much” I said smirking as Paddy looked to me and growled, “be happy we let a snake in our den Dora, I mean we do have to keep our pranks and things up since the dinner this evening” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “you love me really Paddy” I said as I walked over to him and smirked, “and as for the dinner, well two can play that game” I said and grinned as he looked down to me, “of course I love you” he said and smirked, “just can’t believe I fell in love with a Slytherin who can prank just as well as the rest of us” he said to me.

I laughed as I looked to them, “you do know that Harry got the hat to put him in Gryffindor right” I said spilling that little secret and smirked, “he was able to persuade the hat to put him there as he didn’t like Dray at the time” I said and they all turned to my brother, “wait what” Dad said and Harry growled at me, “thanks sis” he said and I laughed, “anytime little brother” I said to him. Harry turned to dad and nodded, “I was told that I would have made a good Slytherin but I didn’t want to be in that house, so I decided that Gryffindor would be a good choice for me as well my friends had already gone there” he said to him. I looked to him and laughed, “Hermione and you didn’t get along to begin with did you” I asked and he shook his head, “no it wasn’t till the DADA teacher that year let the troll in that we became friends” he said and smirked, “the troll tried to kill her and Ron and I was able to stop it” he said to me puffing his chest up.

I looked to him and shook my head, “show off” I said to him and I smiled and dad looked to us, “what else has happened to the two of you since coming to school” he asked and I smirked, “well there was the troll and the stone in first year which I believe Harry and I was pushed to get” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “why pushed” he asked and I looked to him, “because I remember not wanting to go down there and feeling like someone or something was pushing my brother and I down there” I explained and Harry nodded, “then there was the chamber second year” he said and I laughed as Paddy looked to me, “we are aware” he said and I smirked as Harry turned to me, “told them then” he asked and I nodded, “of course I did, I asked if I could keep Silver-fang” I said to him and he smirked as he shook his head at me.

I smirked as I looked to Dad, “well third year I met Moony where he told me all about you” I explained and Harry smirked, “well and that Pads here was trying to kill us” Harry explained and Paddy looked to me, “you were told that I was trying to kill you” he asked, I looked over to him and couldn’t help but nod, “yeah Albus and McGonagall said that you broke out to kill us and that you wanted to have your black name back” I explained. Paddy growled and looked to me, “no I wanted the rat dead for what he did to my best friends” he said to me and I put my hand on his shoulder, “which we are aware of Paddy, calm down you don’t have anything to prove” I said and Harry looked to dad, “Dora had detention again with Draco so Hermione, Ron and I went to the shack where we learned the truth” Harry said and I crossed my arms, “well it was Dora that was the one to get Paddy out of here that night” Harry said and I nodded as I looked to them, “I was able to get buck beak from Hagrid before they tried to kill him and well Paddy got free from that” I explained.

They nodded and Harry smirked, “well when we came back for our forth year, we had Mad-Eye for a teacher for DADA which wasn’t him” Harry said and dad looked to us, “wasn’t him” he asked and I shook my head, “no it was crouch’s son, he was polyjuice to look like Alastair” I explained and dad sighed as Harry smirked, “Dora and I was put into the competition that is going on” Harry explained where I smirked, “looks like Albus lost there because I was able to get us out of that with the help of Lucius and Narcissa” I explained and Harry laughed, “that’s how you did it, I was wondering what you did to get us out of that” he asked. I looked to him and nodded, “yeah I explained that we were the last of the potter line and that if anything was to  happen to us that they would get an ear full” I said and smirked, “and well seeing that Paddy doesn’t have any kids and you’re his godson it makes you the heir to the black line as well which wouldn’t have gone down well either” I explained and Harry looked to me, “but I don’t want the black name” he said and I laughed, “you don’t get the black name, that is now Paddy’s and mine and any kids we have in the future” I explained to him and he nodded.

Paddy wrapped his arms around me and smiled, “when I went and got everything back in my name they needed to know if I had a mate and well Pandora is down as a black on them sos he can get into the vaults without me around” he explained and I noticed that dad looked pissed, “SIRIUS” Dad snarled and Paddy laughed, “it is legal terms that needed to be done, I wanted her and harry added so they could have money and once they are added nothing can be changed” Paddy explained and smiled, “the goblin noticed that she was my mate and asked if I was going to marry her one day, I said yes I would but not yet because we weren’t ready for that. Then he explained that being that she was my mate and that she would have access to the vault she would need to have her married name so she did it in her married name for the vault” Paddy explained.

Dad looked to him and growled, “I don’t want her coming back saying she is engaged yet because she is still too little for you to do that” Dad said and I rolled my eyes, “I am not a baby dad and I have already said that he needs to ask nicely” I explained and mum laughed, “don’t worry so much about our little girl Jamie, she is smart when it comes to men” she said and I smiled, “thank you, now if you don’t mind I have a boyfriend to speak to because he looked like he wanted to murder Draco” I explained and Papa laughed, “I was wondering why he was muttering death threats” he said and I sighed, “come on Paddy” I said to him and grabbed his hand as I walked into his bedroom and looked around, “wow paddy” I said. I sat down on the bed and smiled, “come and speak to me Paddy” I asked and smiled, “I told you that the school believed that Draco and I are dating” I explained to him and he sighed, “I just don’t like people touching you like that is all Pandora” he said to me.

I smiled and took his hand, “Paddy you are the love of my life and everything to me, I promise you that Draco is only doing this because of the others in Slytherin who think that I don’t belong there” I explained to him and he growled, “names and I will make their life’s hell” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “don’t worry I have the little troll sorted Paddy, Dray and I are having some fun with the troll and well I am sure that we can come up with some good ways to make the little shit speak” I explained and he laughed, “sorry I was jealous, I know that there was nothing to be jealous over nothing” he said to me and I laughed as I crawled over to him and sat in his lap and grinned, “I like jealous paddy, he makes me feel like I am worth everything in the world to him” I said to him and he put his hands on my hips and looked to me, “really because you are everything to me Dora, I promised that I would do this the right way and I will” he said to me and I nodded as I looked to him, “of course I mean look at you Paddy” I said and he looked down making me grin, “you are the most hottest person in this school and that person is wanting to fuck me” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and I smirked as he growled and waved his hands over the door and looked to me, “this is going to be fun because no one can get in and I am going to make you ride me all night long” he said to me making me moan at him because that sounded like heaven at the moment. I laughed and pulled the shirt off his body and looked to him, “what you waiting for Paddy, because you aren’t going to get an invite” I said to him and he laughed as he pushed me down on the bed and began kissing me, I moaned as he pushed his hands up my body making me groan out as I really did like him doing that, he always made me hot and fuzzy when he did, I looked to him and smiled as I flipped us over and looked down to him, “let’s see if I can get you to scream my name for a change” I said to him and he grinned, “I like a challenge” he said and I laughed as he went back to kissing me making our night together long.

-

I opened my eyes to someone banging on the door and I growled as I got up and walked over yanking it open to see my brother, “were going to be late for McGonagall’s first class if you don’t get dressed now dear sister” he said to me and I looked to the clock and swore, “shit, Paddy get up now. you’re going to be late and then dad and papa are going to yell again” I said and left the door open as I ran into the bathroom and quickly got dressed into the uniform I had here and quickly walked out pulling the jumper over my head, I looked over to Paddy and smiled, “see you in class Paddy” I said and ran over to Harry and grabbed his hand as we ran through the little dorm that we all had since we would now being living with our parents when we were in school which was nice as the headmaster couldn’t say anything about it to us. I smiled as mum looked to us both and passed us some toast, “eat on the way because you missed breakfast, I don’t want to hear you getting into trouble either Dora” mum said to us and I nodded.

Harry and I skidded into class and Dray smirked as he looked to me, “where were you last night Dora, I was worried as I didn’t see you last night at all” he asked and I smiled, “we have rooms with our parents and well mum and dad wanted us with them” I said and Draco nodded, I knew that he knew what I got up to last night as he was grinning as he poked a sore spot on my neck, I groaned and waved my hand over it and looked to him, “not a word” I said and leant over kissing him on the cheek and smiled, “I am sorry if I made you worry about me last night, mum and dad wanted to know what my brother and I had been up to since being in school” I explained to him. Draco nodded and smiled, “that is fine, I am sure your parents are now even more pissed” he said and I nodded, “oh yeah” I said to him and smirked, “so did you have a nice night” I asked and he shook his head at me, “nope Daphne was worried about you as well so she was pestering me about your whereabouts” he said to me and I smiled as she walked over to me and smiled, “I am glad that you were safe, you could have told me where you had gone” she said to me.

I grinned as McGonagall walked into the room and smiled at us all, “good morning class and welcome back to the start of a new term, this term we are going to be learning to turn objects into things that we would need depending on our situation at the time” she explained to us and I raised my hand and smiled as she looked to me, “yes miss potter, if it is going to be a stupid question you will have detention” she said to me. I smiled as I looked to her, “I don’t think it is a stupid question, so if I needed to eat something because I was starving, I would be able to turn say a rock into something tasty” I asked and she sighed, “yes Pandora you would be able to, please make sure that you focus otherwise you will end up eating rocks and I don’t think that will taste very nice” she said to me and I smirked as I thought about trying to eat rocks which made me laugh as Harry rolled his eyes at me, “really always thinking with your stomach sister” he said to me and I laughed as I looked over to him, “says your best mate that eats more than me dear brother” I said to him and grinned, “I mean come on I like to eat when I am hungry but not because it is always there” I said and he growled at me.

I laughed and noticed that we were being looked at by McGonagall and I smiled, “Miss Potter please don’t annoy your brother because I will not hesitate to give you both detention” she said to me and I nodded, “of course professor, please do continue” I said and Harry smirked as he went back to listening to our lesson.

I thought back to the potion that would nearly be ready at the manor as we had found a spell that had worked and not made any difference to the potion and smirked as Draco was frowning at me, “what are you thinking about” he asked and I laughed as I looked to him, “a few things, but the main thing is the potion that will nearly be ready” I said to him and he smirked, “how are you going to get that being that your whole family work here” he said and I laughed making the professor look at me, “Pandora” McGonagall said and I smiled, “just thinking of the prank in the great hall” I said and she sighed, “yes well have the marauders back at school is not always going to be a good thing” she said and smiled at my brother and I, “I am just happy that you and your brother don’t have your fathers pranking skills” she said and we just smiled and nodded not wanting to give it away that it was us.

The bell rang and I looked to Draco and smiled, “so I spoke to Paddy and he explained that he was jealous and that he was muttering death threats” I said to him and he looked worried making me laugh, “he understands but just wants to make sure that you understand that I am his and not yours” I said laughing, “don’t worried about it Dray, I know your all for Ron” I whispered and he smirked as he hit me in the arm and grinned, “come on bestie we have potions and I am hoping that Sev is going to be in a good mood now being that he is now being laid” he said and I laughed as we walked into potions where Sev looked to us and smiled, “now that we have all arrived we are going to be making a deaging potion, which if made correctly will mean that you don’t have homework to do over the weekend” he said to us and I looked to him, “wait what” I said and he smiled, “don’t panic about this, if done correctly the potion will make you a toddler for a few seconds and then you will become an teenager again as long as you follow the instructions on the board” he said to me and I nodded, “alright then, let’s make a toddler potion” I said to Draco and he laughed making me look to him.

He smiled and I turned to Draco who had grabbed the cauldron from under the desk and put it on the heat as he added water to the cauldron, I grabbed the stuff we would need double checking the amounts that were on the board and we went to making the potion that was on the board. We added everything that we needed and I noticed that it was the right colour and smiled as Draco looked proud with himself making me roll my eyes at him, “always proud are you Dray” I said to him and he smirked as he looked to me, “well I am that good” he said to me and I frowned, “nah I think Hermione’s got you on that one” I said and he sighed, “your right on that one” he said to me. I looked over to see that pansy was working with Crabbe and Goyle and I knew that this wasn’t going to bode well with the others because she had it out for me and my brother for some reason that I was not aware off, huh who knows maybe I pissed her off in a past life or something.

I looked over to Draco and smiled as he was still stirring the potion in small circles and I couldn’t help the smile to come to my face as Draco was singing to himself while stirring the potion making sure that it didn’t turn into slop. We both looked into the cauldron and smiled as the potion was finished and I looked over to Draco and smirked, “looks like we are done” I said to him. We walked over to the desk where Severus was and passed the potion to him and he smiled as he looked to us, “I would expect you two to have done it correctly as I know that you both like potions” he said to us and I smiled as my brother walked up and smiled, “Hermione and Ron were my partners” he said and Sev nodded, “thanks potter” he said to him.

I laughed as Harry walked back over to his friends and muttered about Severus favouring his house again and I laughed as I looked over to my desk and noticed that Pansy was looking at me, “what” I asked and she laughed, “nothing at all little girl” she said to me and I looked to her, “I'm older than you idiot” I snapped and walked back to the chair and looked to her, “just leave us alone, we all know that you are jealous of us” I said to her. She looked to me and growled, “Why don’t you just all do us a favour and go to Gryffindor where you belong, no potter should be in Slytherin half-blood” she snarled at me.

I looked to her and growled, “why don’t you bite me bitch” I snarled and got up feeling my temper beginning to go, “I don’t have to proof myself to you of all people” I snarled and Severus looked to Pansy, “Detention tonight for picking on another student” Severus said and she looked to him, “but she started it” she said and he smiled, “I don’t care, you were caught fighting with another student and it is you getting detention” he snapped and turned to me, “your free to go Miss potter, make sure that you get to your next class as I am sure that you don’t want detention for being late” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks professor” I said to him.

I grabbed my bag and got up walking out of the classroom with my brother behind me as he was dismissed as well and he smiled as he caught up with me, “you okay Dora, I didn’t think that she would start on you with the professor there” he asked me and I smirked as I looked to him, “yeah I'm okay little brother” I said and stopped, “I can handle Parkinson and I am sure once dad and the others find out DADA is going to be fun as Paddy is already wanting to kill the bitch” I explained to him and he laughed as started walking again and sighed as we walked into History of magic and I looked to him, “I hate this class” I moaned. Harry laughed as he look at me, “me too, I always try not to fall to sleep in here but always fail when it comes to it” he said to me and I laughed as I nodded saying that I was always the one to fall to sleep as well.

I walked over to my chair and sat down looking to Draco and frowned, “I don’t know why they haven’t got a new teacher for this class” I mumbled and looked to the teacher, “he makes everyone fall asleep with his drowning on about the war” I said. Draco laughed as he nodded, “I know, I am always moaning to mum and dad about him” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, “really keeping a ghost on the teaching records” I moaned and Draco laughed as he smirked at me, “I will have father speak to the school board about it, I will see if we can get the idiot exorcized” he said and I smirked as I looked to him, “this is going to be a good year” I said smirking.

It was safe to say that harry and I both fell to sleep in class and as it was Draco and Ron to wake us up, “come on its lunch time” Draco said to me and I moaned, “more sleep” I said and he laughed as he pulled me up from the seat and smiled, “come on” he said to me and I muttered about idiot best friends as I walked into the great hall where I noticed that Harry was being spoken to by Albus. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes at the scene in front of me because I knew that albus was trying to talk my brother into some new this year. I turned to Draco and smirked, “looks like it is that time of year where albus is going to try to get harry to do something to kill him” I explained and Draco looked to me, “why don’t your parents say something to him because he cannot do this now your parents are  back” Draco said and frowned, “because you two have legal guardians again which means that he must speak to your parents” he said to me, I laughed as I looked to him, “because he acts like the nice grandfather to Harry and I when others are around” I said and sighed, “plus mum and dad don’t have anything to go on because he is always covering his tracks” I explained.

Draco looked to me and sighed, “is there anything we can do to help” he asked me and I shrugged, “well he knows that it doesn’t work on me so he stopped trying in third year but with my brother he is always trying to get his way, I think for us to get him off his back, Albus would have to see him in the same way he does me” I explained to him and he laughed as he nodded, “I am sure we can come up with something” Draco said to me. I decided that as we were in the the hall that we would eat something as the next lessons where going to be fun, Draco and I were eating when I noticed that pansy walked over to me and smiled, “Pandora do you mind if I sit here” she said to me and I looked to her, “no you cannot sit here” I said to her and growled, “leave me alone Parkinson, I am trying to have a nice lunch without the little pug around” I said to her and she smiled as she pushed Draco out of the way and I waved my hand at him so he wasn’t pushed to the floor. I noticed that Draco looked pissed and I smiled, “don’t worry about it” I said to him and looked to Pansy, “what do you want Pansy because I cannot be bothered with your drama today” I said to her and she smiled as placed her hand on top of my goblet, I looked to her and frowned, “what are you doing” I asked and she smiled as she looked to me, “I want you to admit that you shouldn’t be in Slytherin” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “still on about this are you, Pansy the hat put me here and I am here to stay” I said to her and smirked, “I mean you might have the pureblood behind you but your nothing better than a muggle” I said and smirked, “I mean you do know what the others say about you right” I said to her and she looked to me, “says that girl with no magic compared to her idiot brother” she said to me.

I laughed as I looked to her, “bite me” I said to her and noticed that dad was walking down towards us and she smirked, “Aww does the little girl need her daddy to fight her battles” she said and I growled as I looked to her, “I'm going to kill you” I snarled and went to grab her when I felt arms around my waist, “Pandora it isn't worth it, she is baiting you” Draco said to me and I growled, “I am going to kill her for what she said to me, I am nothing like my brother” I snarled and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked over to see that it was dad and he looked to Pansy, “Detention with me this evening for provoking another student” Dad snarled and she looked to him, “I can’t, I have a detention with Professor Snape for the same thing” she said to him and dad nodded, “right then you have detention with me tomorrow evening” he said and looked to her, “I do not want to hear you fighting with any other students otherwise I will take this to your head of house miss Parkinson” dad said to her.

I watched as she left and I smirked, “shame” I said and dad turned around and faced me, “With me please Pandora” dad asked and I looked to him, “Dad” I said and he shook his head, “no Pandora I have asked that you don’t fight and you didn’t listen to me” dad said and I growled and I drank down the rest of the water in the goblet and stormed out after my father with Harry following me. What we didn’t see was Pansy and Crabbe both smirking as well left with our father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 262/05/2019


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 26/05/2019

Harry and I followed our father into the DADA room where he would be teaching with Paddy and Papa and that was when I noticed that mum, Papa and Paddy where stood at the top of the class and they all had their arms crossed and where not looking impressed with me, I looked to them and smirked “the bitch started it and I am not sorry about it” I said and dad turned to me growling, “We don’t need to use that language Pandora” he said to me and sighed, “please try to remember that when speaking to us” he said to me and I sighed as I nodded as he was right, I didn’t need to speak to him like that. Papa walked over and looked to me, “what happened to you being the bigger person” he asked me and I laughed as I looked to him, “she started on me in potions and I ignored her” I said and looked to him, “if you don’t believe me ask Harry or better yet as Severus” I said to him and he sighed as he looked to dad, “it is up to you she is your daughter” he said to him and I yelped as I felt a twinge in my stomach.

Paddy looked to me and frowned, “Pandora are you okay” he asked me, I looked to him and smiled, “yeah just a sore stomach is all, I think I might have ate a little quickly is all” I said and he nodded, I knew that he was worried as he kept looking to me, I looked back to dad and sighed, “I know that I shouldn’t have pushed back but she was being a little bitch when she was in the hall and I snapped” I said and smiled, “I will work on my temper” I explained and dad smiled, “that is all we are asking Pandora, you get away with a lot because of your past and I don’t want to do that” he said to me. I nodded and went to move so I could walk out of there when I felt a white hot pain in my side and screamed out as I hit the floor trying to keep the vision I had, I noticed that dad and paddy reaching me first, “Pandora” Dad said and I looked to him, “pain” I managed to get out and felt as the darkness came over me and I blacked out.

  * James POV



I watched as Pandora looked to us and fell to the floor in pain, I turned to Harry to see that Lily was with him and trying to get him to calm down as he was in a panic over something I couldn’t understand as he was speaking to fast; Harry was sat on the floor and was sobbing into his mother. I frowned as this was a side of Harry that I didn’t see since he was a baby and I looked over to her and she shook her head looking worried, “something is wrong Jamie, he is hot and complaining about pain in his stomach, and rattling on about Pandora” she said to me and sighed, “if he isn't careful he is going to collapse as well” she said to me and I looked down to my daughter, I put my  hand to her head and swore as she was burning up as well, I pulled her into my arms and got up turning to the others, “come on we are taking them to Poppy, she might be able to help us” I explained to them and Paddy walked over to lily and grabbed harry, “I have him” he said and she shook her head holding on to him tighter, Paddy smiled as he looked to her, “come on lily I will carry him because he will be heavy, you can get the answers that you need from Poppy” he said to her and she nodded at him.

I watched as he bent down and picked him up, I could see that he was worried over them as he had only just gotten Pandora. I smiled as I looked to him, “Pads she will wake up” I heard Lily say to him and he smiled as I nodded saying that I agreed with my wife, “I know she will, but we need to find out what started this because it isn't normal for them to go down like this” Pads said and I kicked the door opened and looked to her, “please she collapsed and something is wrong with my son” I explained.

Poppy ran over to me and looked down to Pandora and then over to Harry and nodded, “put them on the bed and please get Severus because I need his help with the both of them” she said to me and I looked to her to protest but she held her hand up and looked to me, “Mr Potter I cannot help your daughter without Severus and I know that he will be able to help” she said to me and I nodded, “fine, but isn't there anyone else” I asked and she looked to me, “don’t you want to be able to help both of your children” she said to me and I watched as Lily turned to me and smiled, “I’ll get him, he is more likely to come if I ask and she is right, this isn't for us it is for the twins” she said to me. I nodded as I looked to Poppy, “what is happening to my children poppy” I asked and she smiled as she looked to me, “I don’t know yet James and for me to know I will need room to look them over, I am more worried about Pandora at the moment because she is unconscious where as your son is awake” she explained to me, I nodded as Remus pulled me and Pads out of the way, “she needs to work and you asking questions isn't helping” he said to me and smiled, “come on let’s see if Harry is still awake and make sure that he is okay as well” Remus said to me and I nodded.

We walked over to Harry and I smiled as he looked to me and smiled, “Daddy is Doe going to be okay” he asked me and I snapped my head to him, “Harry” I asked and he smiled, “Doe daddy” he said and I smiled, “I promise that Doe is going to be fine my little prince, now why don’t you lay down and close your eyes” I said and watched as he crawled up the bed and cuddled into me closing his eyes. I looked back over to Poppy and my daughter, watching as she was waving her wand around and frowned at the results that came to the parchment, I went to ask what was wrong but the door opened and Lily walked in with Severus and Albus which made me frown because I didn’t ask for him to come.

I looked over to him and smiled as I knew that I had to be nice with Poppy being here, “Albus what are you doing here” I asked and he smiled as he looked to me, “I heard about the twins and wanted to make sure that they were okay my boy” he said to me and smiled, “you know that I worry over the twins epically since Pandora made it into Slytherin” he said and I knew that something was off because he didn’t look like he was sad about my children.

I decided that I wasn’t going to question him here and just nodded, I looked over to Poppy as she was speaking to Severus about the twins and I had to admit that I was worried about them as Harry was now asleep curled up to his mother and Pandora was still unconscious, I heard as Poppy looked over to Severus and sigh, “would you come and look at this for me Severus” Poppy asked and he walked over to her and took the parchment from her, “I have done the tests on Pandora and I know that the same will come up with Harry but I am worried because she is out while her brother isn’t” she explained and I looked confused as Severus growled as he looked to them and then back to Poppy, “this is going to take a while to change back, I don’t have the antidote for this much, I am going to have to make it” he explained and looked to her, “I will give them the potion that will make them look like it as well so Lily and Potter aren’t hurting themselves to carry them around” Severus explained to her making me look really worried.

I looked over to Lily and noticed that she looked really worried over what was happening to our children and looked to me, “Jamie” she said and I smiled, “Hey Severus will explain this to us in the minute I am sure”  I said to her, I knew that she was confused because since we had come back neither of the twins had shown this much affection towards either of us, Harry a little bit more but Pandora she didn’t like to be touched and I was wondering if that was because of what happened. I sighed as she looked to me, “I am really worried for them, since when does harry curl up with either me or you Jamie” she asked me and I sighed, “I know sweetheart” I said and sighed, “when you had been down to get Severus, he asked if doe was alright” I said and I looked to her, “lily flower and I didn’t have it in me to looked scared so I just sat down and he crawled into my lap and curled up as he fell to sleep” I said to her and she looked to me, “I didn’t think that he knew that name anymore, people have said that he has never called her that since that night” she said to me and I nodded, “I am aware of that flower” I said and noticed that Severus was now coming towards us.

Severus walked over to Lily and smiled as he bent down, “can you wake him for me, I need to speak to him to see what age he is because I cannot counter it without knowing what age he will be” he asked her and she nodded as she looked to him, “please help him Severus” she asked and I walked over to him, “I know that I have been a dick to you and for that I am sorry but please help them because they didn’t deserve this to happen to them” I asked and he smiled, “I don’t have a problem with your children James, they are a pleasure to teach and I am happy to have your daughter as one of my snakes, my problem is with you and the other marauders because of what you did to me” he said to me and I nodded as he looked to my son seeing that he was now awake. I smiled as I bent down and grinned, “Hey buddy, do you think that you might be able to answer some questions for me, I promise that mummy will stay with you” Severus asked him. He nodded and looked to me, “Daddy I hungry” Harry said and I smiled as I looked to him, “that’s fine little man, I will quickly get you some food while you answer some questions with Mummy, is there anything you would like to eat” I said to him.

Harry nodded and looked to me, “Doe and I have sketti please” he asked and I smiled, “of course little one, I will go to the kitchen and get some for you both” I said to them, I smiled as I noticed that Moony, Padfoot got up and came with me as I knew that they wouldn’t and couldn’t be in the same room as Severus and I noticed that Albus had left without even saying good bye to us, I growled as I walked out of the hospital wing with my best friends following me, I looked to them as we walked down the hall, “something is wrong with that man” I snapped and Remus looked to me, “Prongs come on he is helping them” Remy said and I laughed, “no not Severus, I mean the headmaster” I said and Remy laughed, “sorry Prongs” he said and I smiled, “did you know that Pandora doesn’t like him at all” I said and Sirius walked over to me and smiled, “come on Prongs let’s get some dinner for them and I am sure that moony and I can tell you all about your daughter not liking the headmaster” Sirius said to me.

I laughed and looked to them, “I am just worried about the two of them is all” I admitted as I stopped and looked to them both, “they didn’t deserve this to happen to them and now because I didn’t listen to my daughter when she was trying to tell me something, my twins are suffering” I explained to them and Sirius smiled as he looked to me, “you know that Pandora and Harry don’t do anything that they don’t want to right” Sirius said to me and Remy smiled, “he is right, the twins are a force to be reckoned with” Remy said to me and I smiled, “really” I asked and they nodded, “yeah  and I am telling you now, whatever is happening to the two of them we all will be there for them” Sirius said to me and I smiled, “thanks Padfoot, it means the world to me that you are around for her as Remy is for Harry” I said to him.

He nodded and we walked into the kitchen and I smiled as a small elf appeared and he looked to me, “Master Harry has grown up, has master harry been doing things he shouldn’t be” he asked me and I knew that I wanted to know more about that, I looked down to the elf and laughed, “I can see why you have been mistaken little elf” I said and smiled, “my name is James and I am Harrys father, I am here because he is asking for some food for himself and his sister” I explained and he smiled, “he is wanting some food, what can I get for them” he asked me and I smiled as I bent down, “you are loyal to my son aren’t you” I asked and he nodded, “of course Master Harry freed me from my last master and he has become friend to Dobby as has Pandora” he said to me and Moony smiled, “so your Dobby, Dora and Harry speak about you at lot” Moony said to him.

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers and I watched as the one dish I needed appeared and he smiled, “Dora and Harry still eat this on Halloween here alone, they do not go to the hall for dinner, they come down here” he explained to me and I smiled as I nodded, “thank you Dobby” I said and grabbed the plates as we walked back up to the hospital wing where I could hear the twins, I smiled as it sounded like Pandora was now awake but I could hear as they were shouting at someone. I walked into the room and noticed that Severus and Lily where holding on to the twins as much as they could and Albus was yelling at my daughter, “Albus what do you think you are doing, you do not or ever yell at either of my children” I yelled making the twins look to me. I smiled as Dora called out to me holding her arms up, I walked over and put the plate down on the side and cast a weightless spell on her so I could pick her up, I smiled as she cuddled down into me and sucked on her fingers which I noticed that Lily was shaking her head at. I smiled as I looked back to Albus and growled, “I asked you what where you doing albus” I said and he looked to me, “I believe that the twins are playing a trick on us, this wouldn’t be the first time she has fone something like this” he said to me and I looked to him, “my twins are not pretending to do anything Albus” I snarled and looked to him, “and I am appalled to think that you would see them doing this” I snapped and he looked to me, “James my boy, you do know that you daughter has been faking to be hurt because she wants the attention from the Malfoy boy” he said to me and I heard as Sirius growled at the headmaster, “it wasn’t faked, Remy and I looked into this” Sirius said to him.

I nnotcied that the headmaster was now looking to the twins again and I growled, “she has not been pretending to be hurt Albus and I am pissed that you would think that. Just because she was sorted into Slytherin doesn’t mean that she is going to be trouble for you” I snapped and smirked, “I knew she was going to be in Slytherin when she was born because she is more like the black side of the family than the potter side” I snapped and he looked to me, “James” he started and I held my hand up, “no Albus, weather you want to believe us or not Pandora was worse off than her brother before Moony and Padfoot was able to get custody of them” I snapped and Sirius looked to him, “no thanks to you” Sirius snarled at him and I noticed that Moony walked over and growled, “just because she would be the one protecting him from them and would be the one with all the cuts and bruises doesn’t mean that she was lying” Moony snapped and  I could see the wolf on the outside, “but when the idiot Dudley admitted this to you, you decided that he was just making it up to go along with her” Remus said and I looked to him, “you said she made this up, to her face” I snarled and he looked to me, “she is” he said.

Severus looked to him and frowned, “what did you do to them” he asked and I looked to him, “what do you mean Severus, Albus didn’t do anything to them” I said and Severus looked to me, “Pandora was always quite the first few weeks of term, she was always called up to the headmasters office first thing” Sev said to me and I growled, “you stay away from them both, I don’t want you near my children” I snarled and Sirius looked to him, “Wasn’t it you that decided to let the Dursley’s get off Scott free for what they did to them both, if I would be an outsider to this I would say that you know about this and wanted this to happen to them” Padfoot snarled and turned to me, “Prong why don’t you and Lily grab the twins and come back to our quarters, I am sure that Severus can come with us because I know that he is okay with sorting out the potions that would be needed to make this better” Moony explained and I nodded.

I looked over to Lily and noticed that she had cast the weightless spell and had hold of Harry and smiled, “I want you nowhere near my twins while they are like this because I will not have you upsetting my babies” she snarled and walked out. I laughed as I turned to him, “you heard my wife Albus, looks like your true colours are coming out now so I would be careful around my family” I said and walked out with Paddy, Moony and Severus following me. We got to the painting and Sirius gave the password as we walked in and I smiled as I placed my daughter down on the floor and grinned as she crawled over to her brother and poked him, making him play with her because she was now bored of all the big people.

I smiled as I turned to Severus and sighed as I knew he would have an idea of what was happening to them, “What’s happened to them because if I look to my twins myself, I would say that they are about 15 months old because Dora used to do that when Harry was ignoring her” I explained and I watched as Severus turned to Lily and I, “this was due to the potion that was made in class today” Severus said to me and I looked to him, “today” i asked and he nodded, “yeah the class was asked to make a small deaging potions and your twins were the first to get it completed” he explained to me and I nodded, “okay so what went wrong” I asked and he sighed, “I am not sure, I know that Pansy was giving Pandora trouble in class about something and I gave her detention for it, Pansy has never liked having Pandora in the house because she is a potter” Severus explained to me and I sighed as I sat down on the sofa, “I am aware that miss Parkinson doesn’t like my daughter, she was yelling at her again in the great hall” I explained and looked to the twins, “can we do something about it, I mean I love my twins and would love to be able to raise them again but I cannot do that to Remy or Pads again because they have only just found each other” I explained.

He nodded as he looked to me and smiled, “I have a cure for this but it will turn them into toddlers to match their age for a week and then it will bring them back to their normal age at the end of the week” Severus explained to me and I looked to him and frowned, “you said you didn’t have the cure” I said and he nodded, “because Albus would prefer for them to stay this way, I would do it the easier way but I don’t have the time, Albus is planning something” he said to me and I nodded, “I am aware” I said and sat down and smiled, “we have a chance to raise them a little more for a week then” I asked and he nodded. Severus smiled as he turned to Remus and Sirius, “they would be toddlers again for a week but this would mean that the aging back up can be painful because we are forcing it” I explained and they nodded, “anything to keep them out of Albus reach” Sirius said with Remus nodding, “thank you Severus” Remy said and I smiled as I turned to Lily and she already was on the floor playing with the children.

I knew that she would want this and I turned my attention to my friends, “Sirius, Remus” I asked and they smiled, “of course we are up for this, the twins will be able to come to class with us and lily, it will be fun” Pads said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “alright then, thank you Severus” I said to him. Severus nodded and looked to me, “I am only doing this because I am good friends with your wife and your daughter, you and the marauders are forgiven but please don’t do that to me again” Severus said to me and I smiled, “of course Severus, I would like to be your friend” I said to him and he nodded as he passed two potions to Sirius and smiled, “they will need to be put in with food” he explained and smiled, “so I would suggest putting them in their bottle of milk otherwise it is going to make them feel sick and we cannot have the puking it back up” Severus explained and Sirius nodded, “thanks Severus” he said and with that he nodded and walked out of the room.


	22. Chapter 22

James POV

I walked into the kitchen with the two bottles of potions that Severus had given to me and sighed as I placed them down on the side and looked to the parchment that he gave to me so I knew what I needed to do to get this done correctly, I sighed as I looked to it, “right so just warm the milk up a little, so the potions don’t lose their edge” I mumbled to myself and turned to the fridge for the milk so I would be able to warm it up for the twins. I grabbed the carton and closed the door as I walked over to the bottles and poured it in, I quickly waved my hand over two cups turning them into a red and green bottle so they would be able to drink the potions down and well I knew that they wouldn’t mind what it came in but I wanted to stick to them.

I decided that I would keep to the colours for them as I knew that they would like that once they would go back to being teenagers, but for the meantime I made them both red and green with the house crests on them as well; Slytherin for Pandora and Gryffindor for Harry. I shook up the milk in the bottles to make sure that the potion was well mixed in and walked back into the front room where I saw Dora and Harry, they both had crawled over to their mother to have their milk as they knew that they would want to be fed there, I walked over to them and smiled as I passed the red bottle over to Lily and smiled as she took it and looked down to harry, “here you are little one, I have some yummy milk here for you” Lily said and I noticed that he didn’t look happy about it, I smiled as I looked to him, “I have heated it up a little so they aren’t too cold for you both, Severus said that this should take effect straight away for you” I explained to them all.

Lily nodded as she push the red bottle teat back into Harrys mouth smiling as he latched on and began to guzzle the milk down showing that he trusted his mother and I to look after him, I looked to see that Dora was not happy about this but I smiled anyway as I bent down and opened my arms smiling as she crawled into my arms and giggled as she poked my cheek, “yeah I know, Dora needs food. Come on little one let’s get you comfy and then we can get you sorted as well” I said to her as I picked her up and gently laid her down in my arms and smiled as she was like a little baby bird trying to get the bottle of milk to her mouth quicker then I was getting it into her.

I chuckled as I pushed the bottle into her mouth and let her drink away watching as she closed her eyes and held on to the bottle making sure that I wouldn’t take it away from her, I looked up to my friends and noticed that both Remus and Sirius was quiet from this and it made me sigh as I knew that they were worried over not seeing their partners again. I knew that Pads would have a harder time from this because he was a bit like Pandora with the upbringing, I smiled as I looked over to Padfoot, “Pads she will be fine I promise, this was the reaction to a potion that Pansy Parkinson did to her and her brother” I said and smiked, “all because she didn’t like the idea of her being in Slytherin” I explained and he sighed, “I am just worried that I am going to lose her now, I finally listened to my heart and this happens” he said and looked to me, “maybe I am cursed to be alone” Sirius said to me.

I knew that if Pandora was in her right mind she would have come up with something that would have made him see sense, seeing that I didn’t have that, I got up making sure that my daughter was secure in my arms and walked over to him, I looked to Padfoot as I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Sirius you are not cursed and I promise that she will be back to herself in a week if not sooner because this is Pandora that we are taking about and she doesn’t like to be out of the loop for long” I said to him and smiled, “then we can watch as she goes for pansy, because you know that she will regardless of what we ask” I explained and Moony laughed, “she does have your temper Prongs” Moony said and smirked, “I mean when it comes to these things she doesn’t really think with her heart it is all head like you did back in school and I am sure that it is only her brother or Pads that can calm her down enough to see reason when she is in one of those moods” he said and I smiled as looked over to Sirius, “see she will always need you as we will always be around for you” I said and smirked, “if I remember correctly, it was only Padfoot and I that could calm you down to begin with” Moony said to me making me laugh.

I nodded as I looked to Padfoot, “see we know that you are not cursed and when she is herself again I know that she will tell you the same thing” I explained to him and he nodded, “I know and I am sure that she will be yelling at me again soon” Padfoot said and we all laughed as we thought about the woman that my little girl was becoming. As I looked down I couldn’t believe what I was seeing, Pandora was now a toddler and I couldn’t help the tears to come to my eyes as she was the most beautiful little girl in the world.

I thought back to Pandora as an adult and what she looked like when she was playing with her hair, I smiled as she wasn’t the colour that she is now as she is dark red almost black which made me frown, “does she change her hair colour” I asked and Pads looked to me, “yeah she has since 1st year, she was told she looked like lily and well she didn’t want to be reminded of someone that wasn’t around” Pads explained to me. I sighed as I looked down to Pandora now as she made me smile, it was nice to see the natural colour as I forgot that she was her mother’s colour when she was little not the darker colour that she is now.

I smiled as the one thing that hasn’t changed over the years was that she was the image of her mother as she was still her mother’s daughter, the only different was she wasn’t soft spoken like Lily and she had my eye colour, I smiled as I looked over to Lily to make sure that she was okay and noticed that she was crying as Harry was now his toddler self in her arms and fast asleep as he was still sucking on the bottle that was in his mouth, I grinned at him as he was always like this when he was this age, thinking that it was now a dummy. I smiled as Lily gently pulled the bottle from his mouth and smiled as he sighed and cuddled into his mother.

Lily looked to me and smiled, “James there so little, I have missed them both so much” she said to me and I smiled, “I know you have because I have too” I said and she sighed as she looked to me, “I didn’t think that this would bother me as much as it is, I don’t want to lose them again” she said to me. I smiled as I got up and passed Dora to Sirius and looked to him, “don’t drop her Pads because she will scream and well I don’t think that you want that” I said to him and he laughed as he looked to me, “I won’t drop her James, you know that she is everything to me” Sirius said to me and smirked, “like I would drop her” he said to me and went to walking around the room with her gently singing as he went. I laughed as Lily passed harry to Remus and smiled as she looked to the sleeping little boy, “he should stay asleep” she said to him and smiled, “if he doesn’t remember to rock him as he always did like to be rocked” she said to Remy and Remus smiled as he looked to her, “don’t worry I am sure that we will be able to sort the twins out if needed” he said to her and smiled as he placed his free hand on her shoulder, “go and speak to Prongs Lily” Remus said to her and smiled as she nodded.

Lily smiled as she turned to me, “while the twins are with Remy and Siri we need to put some things together for them” she said to me and I nodded, “okay what are we getting because this is only going to be for a week” I said and she nodded, “I believe that we will need; two cots, a changing table and some clothes that will cover them for the next week and I am thinking that they will need to be in our room so we don’t ruin there rooms” Lily said to me. I nodded as I looked back to over to the twins and smiled as they were now both asleep, Pandora was holding on to the shirt that Pads was wearing and didn’t look like she was going to let go anytime soon and Harry was just happy asleep against Remy’s chest.

I looked to my friends and smiled, “alright then we are going to get the things sorted for them, any problems call us” I said to them and Padfoot looked to me, “go Prongs we are able to deal with them for a couple of hours” he said to me and I smiled as we walked into the bedroom we had here, I turned to Lily and smiled, “I am sure that we can transfigure things that are in the room so we don’t have to buy them as well we don’t need them for long” I said and Lily nodded, “sounds like a good idea, I don’t really want to be buying baby stuff again” she said to me and smiled as we went to changing a few things into the items that we would need, we changed two of the chairs that were in the room into cots for the twins, which were the ones that they had when they were this age the first time; Pandora’s cot was blood red which had emerald green bedding in and Harry had a black cot that had ruby red bedding in it. I waved my wand over some stray bedding that was in the corner and turned it into a changing table for the twins so we would be able to get better access to them and smiled as I looked around seeing that there wasn’t really anything else we would need for them. I turned my attention back to Lily and smiled.

Lily grinned as she turned to the cots, “prefect, I don’t think that I could have done any better” she said to me and I couldn’t help but grin at her, I looked over to her and smirked as she held something up and I laughed as it was an emerald green dress with sliver tights that has a small pair of black patient shoes which I knew Pandora would throw a fit at and then there was a gold top with red dungarees for Harry and a pair of little trainers as well. I looked over to Lily and smiled as this was a side to Lily that not a lot of people got to see, “baby I don’t think that she will wear that, remember what she was like the first time” I asked and she smirked, “well mummy is prepared for the fire this time, I was caught off guard last time as I didn’t know she could do that” Lily said to me and I  laughed as she looked to me, “it’s very quiet out there” she said to me and I nodded worried about my friends.

We walked out of the room to make sure that Remus, Sirius where okay and that the twins weren’t causing any trouble with them as we knew what they could be like if they worked together, I noticed that they were okay and that they were all asleep on the sofa looking nice and comfy for a change as they were sleeping on their chests with the thumbs in their mouths. I smiled as I looked to Lily and noticed that she had that long look in her eye wishing that she has stayed so they would have slept on her instead. I turned to her and smiled “well I think that babysitting is hard again for them, being that the last time they did this was over 13 years ago” I said to her and she laughed as I pulled her into my arms wanting to know if she would tell me what was wrong. I smiled as I looked down to her, “so are you going to tell me what is wrong Lily, because I know that something is wrong from that little look you have in your eye” I explained.

Lily sighed as she looked to me, “I just miss the twins at this age is all, I mean I love the twins at the age they are because I get to see them becoming adults which is just as rewarding” she said and wiped her eyes, “but it is just that I missed so much the first time, I missed watching them grow up and feel bad because I want to watch them grow up again” she said to me. I looked to her and pulled her face so she was looking at me, “your right we did miss a lot of this because of what happened and I would do anything to have them back because I know that I would love to get rid of the abuse and horrible feelings that they have around other” I admitted and smiled, “but I won’t because that is what made them who they are today” I said to her. Lily sighed and looked to me, “am I a bad mother for wanting to keep them like this” she asked me and I smiled, “no you are not, yes we might have missed them growing up because of what happened but we will be there for any other occasions where they will make us happy, the day that Pandora marry Sirius and of course seeing our grandchildren which will be just as rewarding” I explained to her.

Lily looked to me and I smiled as she laughed as she looked to Sirius and then back to me, “of course, I will love to be in the room when Pandora has Sirius’s child because that will be a long labour with the choice words that would be coming from her mouth” she said to me and I couldn’t help the snicker to come from me as I knew that Sirius would be a worried husband and father. I nodded and walked over to the two of them and smiled as I bent down picking the twins up and smiled as they screwed up their faces up not liking the movement, “shh come on there is no need for the water works, you two need a bed to sleep in as I am sure that the dog and wolf are not comfy” I said as I ran my hand up and down Dora back and smiled as she settled again as she fell back to sleep, “come on Lily, let’s leave them to sleep as you know once they are asleep there is nothing waking them” I said to her.

Lily and I walked out of the living room and into the bedroom where we had done their beds and smiled as we walked over to the cots and put the twins down so they could sleep smiling as they both turned over and pushed their bums in the air. Seeing that they were still in clothes that were a little too big, I waved my wand over their clothes and smiled as they became sleep suits for them so they would be comfortable for the rest of the night, I turned to Lily and smiled as she was running her hand through Harrys hair making sure that they were staying asleep, “come on, I am sure that the twins are going to have us awake at god knows what time in the morning” I said to her and smiled as she nodded at me, “alright then” she said to me, I walked over to the draws and grabbed some PJ’s for me and quickly got changed ready for bed.

I walked over to the bed and smiled as Lily walked over to the bed and smiled at me as she was rubbing her hands together and I smiled as I looked to her, “plus I am sure that Albus is going to want to take glory for something that he had nothing to do with” I explained and she moaned as she nodded, “that man really is annoying me at the moment” she said to me making me laugh, “me too hunny” I said to her and I smiled as she cuddled down into me, “come on we need to sleep” I said to her and with that I turned the light out and rolled over pulling my wife closer to me.

Day 1-

I woke to the sound of Lily singing and I looked over to see that she had the twins in her arms and she was singing to them, trying to keep them quiet so I would be able to sleep, I smiled as I looked over to her, “are they okay” I asked and she smiled as she looked down to me, “yeah they are fine Jamie, no need to worry” she said to me and smirked, “Pandora woke up wet and started to moan at me” she said and laughed, “I believe that the potion made them there age but in a 15 month old body because she was having a proper moan at me about this” she said to me and I looked down to see that the twins were looking at me and I smiled, “well it looks like mummy and daddy are going to have a long week then doesn’t it” I said and Pandora just giggled at me.

I smiled as I pulled myself up in bed and leant down so I was able to pick her up and tickled her tummy, “right then princess, I believe that we need to get you dressed and then we will get some food for your little tummy” I said and looked over to see that lily had Harry dressed and I looked to her with confusion on my face, “you talk too much, that is the problem” she said to me and smirked, “I was able to get Harry dressed while you were babbling away there” she said to me and laughed as she walked out of the room with Harry on her hip.

I smirked as I grabbed the green dress and the tights and quickly went to getting her dressed and she looked down to the dress and growled at me, “come on princess, it is pretty on you with your little shoes, I can get mummy to put your hair in pigtails” I said and picked her up putting her on my hip while she was growling at the dress still. We walked out of the bedroom to see that Remus and Sirius was awake and looked to me and smirked, “I am so not letting her forget this, I never thought that I would get to see her in another dress” Pads said to me and I looked to him, “wait never” I asked and he looked to me, “I mean you have noticed that she doesn’t do girly clothes right” Sirius said to me and grabbed a camera as he took a picture, “beautiful” he said and she giggled at him.

I laughed as I passed her to Sirius and looked to him as I grinned, “looks like the twins are themselves in there which is a good thing because when the time comes she will not have any trouble getting back to her right age” I said and he smiled as he threw her in the air and grinned, “good thing with you being so small is that I can get away with being a pain to you little one” Pads said and smiled, “I can take all the pictures of you two I want because this is what you both need” Sirius said to her and she giggled, “Paddy hug” she said to him and I smiled as he nodded and wrapped his arms around her and quickly hugged her. I watched as she wriggled to be put down and I smiled as he nodded and placed her down on the floor making sure that she was stable on her feet to begin with. I smiled as I looked down to her and I wanted to see what she would do, I watched as she toddled over to her brother and looked to him, “ire” she said and I looked to Lily, “ire” I asked and she shrugged, “no idea” she said to me and I nodded as she pulled on her brothers top again and he smiled, “tay” he said to her.

I watched as Lily placed him down on the floor and I smiled as he took her hand and they toddled over to the door, “no you two” I said and they looked to me, “ire” they said together and I watched as Pandora turned to the side and raised her hand, “Jamie stop her”  Lily said and I held my hand up, “I want to see if she can control it” I said and she sighed, “fine but I am not paying for the replacement” she said to me and I looked back down to my daughter and smiled as she was playing with the fire that was coming out of her hand and looked to me, “ire” she said and I smiled, “fire” I asked and she nodded, I watched as she snapped her hand out and giggled as it hit the coffee table and lily moaned, “see” she said to me and I watched as Harry snapped his hand out and ice came out of it, I turned to Lily and smiled, “he counters her” I said and Lily walked over smiling, “wow, I didn’t know they both where elementals” she asked and I smiled, “me either” I said to her and smiled as they twins were taking turns in burning and freezing things.

I smiled as Sirius shook his head and walked over to them and bent down, “now are we finished showing off” he asked them and they grinned at him, “come on little ones” Pads said to them and I smiled as I walked over to them, “I believe that it is time to go because I think that Sirius and Remus are getting hungry” I said to them and smiled as Pandora toddled over to Sirius and raised her hands, Pads bent down and smiled as he picked her up and smiled, “so then, were too” he asked her and she smiled, “Ood lease” she said to us and I smiled, “were going little monster” I said to her and with that we walked out of the room we all shared and down to the great hall where I knew that there would be a lot of people wanting to know what had happened to the twins.

We walked into the great hall and I smiled as Minnie walked over to Sirius and Remus and smiled, “look at the two of them, I forgot that they were both so small and cute” she said and Harry looked to her and clapped so he would be able to get her attention and pouted as he looked to her, “ot ute” he said and I laughed as I looked to her, “I believe that the twins are saying that they aren’t cute” I said and she smiled as she looked to the twins, “if you say so” she said and smiled as Pandora was moaning at Sirius about food and Minnie smiled, “come on I believe that food should be on the table soon” she said and with that we walked over to the seats and sat down so we were looking out on all the students.

I looked over to see that the twins where sat on Paddy’s and Moony’s laps looking like they weren’t moving anytime soon, as they looked like they didn’t want to move a lot, I smiled as I looked to them and grinned, “right then you need to eat as we have a long morning before lunch and we cannot have you two going hungry” I said to them and watched as Dora and Harry began to eat off the plates of Sirius and Remus. I smiled knowing that they would be fine with them and grinned as I turned my attention to a few of the other professors that were still staring at Lily and I, “so is it nice to have the twins back to normal age for you two” the Herbology professor asked and I smiled as I looked to her, “well it is nice to have them as toddlers again, but this isn't permanent for them. They will be back to normal in a week” I said to them and smirked as it was funny to watch them as they were still shocked to see us back to life.

I watched as the headmaster walked into the great hall and I sighed as I was hoping that he wouldn’t be here today, I noticed that the twins were watching his every move and I smirked as they were really giving him the stink eye. I noticed that I was being looked at and looked up to see that the headmaster was looking at me and wondering what the twins where doing, I couldn’t help but snort as the twins were still giving him this look, I noticed that Minnie, Hagrid and another teacher that I didn’t recognise all looked to me wondering why I was making that noise, “sorry” I said and looked back to see that the headmaster who was now sat down on the chair that was in the middle and to be honest I was worried because I didn’t think that he should be headmaster being that he was trying to make it out as my twins were not every good. I sighed and turned my attention to the others and frowned, “I bet he takes this himself and says that he is the one looking for the cure” I said to them.

I watched as Sirius passed Pandora another piece of bacon and smiled, “you need to eat a little bit more little one” he said to her and looked to me, “me too, I mean he wasn’t worried to throw me inside and made Moony run, so why wouldn’t he take this for himself as well” he said to me and we watched as he turned his attention back to Lily and I, he smiled as he looked to the twins and then back to us, “well first I would like to say that I am glad that you both get to finally raise the twins as it was a horrible fate what happened to begin with” Albus said to us and I smiled as I thought about what Pandora was saying, she believed that it wasn’t Tom Riddle that killed us that night, I looked to him as I noticed that he was speaking again, “it is nice to see that the good people get a second chance for a change” he said.

I watched as Lily turned to the headmaster and laughed as she looked to him, “this isn't permanent for the twins Albus” she said and smiled, “they will be back to their teenage selves in a week which I am sure the staff will be happy about as they would be back to making trouble” she said to him. he nodded and smiled, “well I hope the antidote works, Severus is a master potion maker but they do have their limits” he said to us and I couldn’t help the grin come to my face, Lily looked to him and smirked, “and I wouldn’t want to be the people that did this to them when they are back to normal” she said to him.

Albus smiled as he looked to her giving off his grandfatherly vibe, “my girl what do you mean, this was an accident” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “no this was one students being a bitch to another” I snapped and Lily smiled as she looked over to the headmaster, “Remember this Albus, Pandora may look like me and think like me when she wants something, but when someone pisses her or her family off she turns” Lily said and laughed, “please do remember that Dora has her daddy’s temper” she said to him and I laughed because if I wasn’t watching his face I would have missed it, the look of pure terror on his face because he didn’t look happy about it.

Albus smiled as he looked over to us and nodded, “well I am glad that they finally have you two back in their lives because I was worried that they were going down a dark path” he said and I looked to him again, was he really trying to play this card with us because we wasn’t the ones to raise them. I noticed that he looked to Lily, “I am sorry to say this, but I think Pandora has already gone down that path” he said to us and I looked to him, “my children were not and are not going down a dark path Albus” I snarled and he turned to me, “James” he said and I looked to him, “don’t you dare say that about them not after everything they have been through” I snarled at him. Seeing that he didn’t get anywhere with us, I watched as he turned to Padfoot and Moony.

I watched as Albus turned in his seat and smiled as he looked to Sirius and Remus, “I am glad that you two will finally be able to move on” he said to them, I couldn’t believe what he was saying and I looked around the table to see that Minnie and Severus was looking shocked at him, I looked to him and went to speak but noticed that Paddy laughed as he looked to him, “well what can I say Albus, being one of the best pranksters in this school I will have to say no to that one” he said to him and smirked, “I mean I finally have our family back together and I am not going to leave them now because they are everything to me” Pads snarled and Remy smirked as the headmaster was looking at him, “There is nothing in this world that will make me leave my family. Prongs, Lil, Moony and the twins are mine” Pads said to him. I laughed as he turned to Remus to see if he would be able to help him and smiled, “Remus will you be going back home to your family” the headmaster said and Remus laughed as he looked to him, “I believe that my best friend is right, we are a family here and family always find a way to stay together” he said making me laugh as he was beginning to talk to another teacher so he wouldn’t have to deal with the headmaster any longer.

I smiled as Ron and Hermione walked over to our table with Draco and grinned as they all looked to me, “Hey Mr and Mrs Potter” they said and I smiled, “we told you Lily and James is fine” I said to them and Hermione smiled, “is there anything we can do to get the twins back to themselves” Hermione asked and smiled, “they must not be happy being 15 months old again” Ron said to us and I smiled, “they will be back to normal in a week you three and I promise that there is nothing to worry about” I said to them as I knew that the three of them were only going to worry about both of the twins. I smiled as Hermione looked over to the twins and grinned as she ran her hand through Harrys hair and smiled, “well they are cute at this age as it is nice to see them so carefree around people” she said to me.

I smiled as I looked to her; “well they do seem to have a lot on their shoulders being teenagers as they seem to carry the world on their shoulders” I said and Hermione smiled, “well I think that is because of everything that happened and well when they are this age they can have some down time” she said to me and I looked to the twins and then to her, “yeah I think that they can” I said to her and smiled as she was playing with Harrys hair.

Hermione smiled as she got my attention again, “I mean looking at them now, you wouldn’t think that she grows to be the annoying person that she is” Hermione said and I watched as the twins smirked as they both turned their attention to Hermione and grinned as they waved their hands about in front of them, I watched as Hermione’s hair turned pink and they both where giggling away as she just sighed at them. I laughed as Lily looked over to the twins and then to Hermione, “I am sorry” she said and turned to the twins, “Pandora and Harold Potter, you turn her hair back to normal right now” Lily scolded while Paddy, Moony and I all burst out laughing as it reminded me of the time when they did it to Lily and I.

Hermione smirked and waved her wand over her hair and smiled as it turned back to normal, she turned to the twins and smirked, “brats” she said to them and turned her attention to my wife and smiled, “please don’t worry Mrs Potter sorry lily” she said to her and smiled, “I am used to these tricks from the twins, mostly Pandora because she is always doing something to the Gryffindor’s” Hermione said to us.

I looked to her and frowned, “she doesn’t like the Gryffindor’s” I asked and Minnie laughed, “oh the amount of detentions she and Mr Malfoy get because they are always fighting and duelling with my lions, she is always the one that likes to torment my lions” Minnie said to me and I sighed as I looked to her and she smiled, “ire” she said and I shook my head, “no princess” I said to her. Pandora slammed her hand down on the table and looked to me, “IRE” she screamed and I smiled, “and daddy said no Pandora” I said and Minnie looked to me, “what is ire?” she asked me and I smiled, “don’t worry about it for now, I don’t think that it matters for the moment” I said and she nodded, “alright then” she said to me and I looked to Pandora, “not here because then everyone will know” I said to her and she sighed, “tay” she said to me and I smiled, “good girl” I said and kissed her curls.

Harry smirked as he slammed his hand down on the table and I watched as ice came out and went all down the table making some of the teachers and students look up to us, “Harry” Lily said and I noticed that people were looking at Harry. Minnie turned to me and smiled, “I didn’t know that Harry was an elemental” she said and I sighed as I looked to her, “yeah both of my twins are, opposite to each other” I explained to the each of them and Albus looked to me, “no they can’t be” he said and Pandora giggled as she slammed her hand down on the table and melted the ice on the table and giggled, “IRE” she screamed and Albus looked to her, “you’re an fire elemental” he snarled and she whimpered and she cuddled into Pads, “addy” she sobbed and Pads looked to the headmaster, “she is a toddler Albus, you cannot speak to her like that” Minnie snapped before Pads could get there.

I smiled as Minnie got up from her chair and scowled at Albus as she walked past him and smiled as she bent down in front of Sirius, “you ignore that mean old man” she said to her and I smiled as Pandora looked to her and grinned, “innie” she said and giggled as Minnie patted her head, she smiled as she looked to us, “well I am sure that we will have some fun when they are back to normal” she said to me and smiled as she walked out of the hall.

I heard Hermione laugh and I jumped as I forgot that she was there and she smiled, “sorry Mr Potter” she said to me and I waved my hand, “don’t worry about it Hermione and please James is fine” I said and she smiled, “I'm sorry I will try to remember” she said to me and laughed, “that is where they get it from, the twins do that when they dismiss someone” she said to me and I smiled, “well I am glad that they have the lot of you as friends as I will admit I was a little worried at first when Lucius said she was friends with you Draco” I said and Draco laughed, “well a lot of people were shocked when we became friends” he said to me and I smiled as Hermione looked to us, “being friends with the twins is the best things, it means that you are able to get used the tricks that they play and can turn it all back as well” she said and laughed, “plus you know that they are your friends because they want to be not because someone is pushing you” she said to me as she looked to the headmaster.

I smiled as I looked to her, “Well we learned from an early stage in 1st year that you needed the counter spells to the twins little pranks” she explained to us and smiled as she looked to Remus and Sirius, “if I remember correctly she was the one to make the boggert in third year explode and make you jump” she said to Remy and he just smirked, “well at least you are aware of that and are able to counter it” Remy said and laughed, “it took Pads and I a couple of weeks to figure out the counter spell to the twins little tricks when they were this age the first time” he said and smirked, “if I remember correctly they turned Lily’s hair blue and James was so proud of them for that, they turned his hair pink for the fun of it” Remus explained to her making Hermione smiled.

Hermione turned to Ron and smiled, “come on let’s leave them for now, I am sure that we will see the twins in DADA with the professors where I am sure that they will be having some fun with their magic” Hermione said to him and smiled as he nodded, “thanks for letting us see them” he said to us and I nodded, “of course Ron, you are there friend” I said and he smiled as he walked back down to his seat at the table, I smiled as Hermione looked to me, “thank you again for making sure that they were okay, they needed this because no matter what you tell them they don’t believe you” Hermione said to me. I smiled at her as I was happy that she was a good friend to the both of them, “well they are lucky to have a friend like you, you lot will be friends for the rest of your lifes” I said and smiled as she grinned, “really you think so” she asked and I nodded, “that was how we all became friends” I said and smiled as she looked to the three of us, “well we have heard the stories” she said and grinned as she walked back down to the table to speak with Ron.

I smiled as I turned to see that Draco was still there and looked over to me as he bent down so I was the only one that could hear him, “is Dora herself in there or is she 15 months old” he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “she is herself in there, she understands what you are saying to her if you wish to speak to her Draco, just not to loud because we don’t want the headmaster to know about this” I said and smiled, “he will only try to take them to sort out his plans and that is something that I cannot have” I explained. Draco smiled and looked over to his head of house, “well I better get back to my house as I will begin to get some strange looks from people being over here” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “thank you for coming and saying hi Draco” I said and he nodded, “of course” he said and smirked, “plus I believe that I have some shouting to do at pansy for what she did” he said and I  sighed, “Draco” I said and he shook his head, “no, she needs to know what she did was wrong, what she did to the twins and of course I believe that she has got into trouble with Severus for this as well” he said to me.

I laughed as Severus looked over to me and nodded, “I have given Pansy detention for the next month because of what she did to the twins as she didn’t care that this could have gone worse” he explained to me and sighed, “I have also spoken to the headmaster and he said that as she didn’t mean this so he didn’t think that she needed to be told off so he let her get off Scott free” Severus said to Lily and I. I noticed that the headmaster was looking this way and I knew that I wanted to roll my eyes but I knew that the headmaster would end up finding out I don’t trust him. I smiled as I turned to him and sighed, “Well thank you for making sure that she got detention” I said and smirked, “I don’t think that she should have got away with this being that she could have done anything to the twins being that she doesn’t know what she is doing when it comes to high level potions” I explained and he nodded telling me that he agreed with me.

Severus turned to Lily and smiled, “well there are some things that I wish to speak to you about when you have some time free if that is okay” Severus asked and she smiled as she turned to him and nodded, “of course Sev” she said to him and smiled, “would it be okay if I bring the twins down after dinner with me, as I am sure that them spending all there time with their father and these two idiots that my twins will become even more crazy than they are” Lily asked him. Severus looked to the twins and then back to Lily and smiled, “of course Lily, I will make sure that the chambers are safe for the monkeys as I am sure that they are able to get into as much trouble as they do when they are teenagers” he said to her and she nodded as she laughed, “I am sure that they are monkeys all the time” she said and I couldn’t help but agree.

I smiled as Pandora and Harry were eating off Moony’s and Padfoot plates still and I turned to Sirius wondering if she had eaten enough to last till lunch or if I would need to get her something in between, I looked to Sirius and smiled, “a lot or little” I asked my best friend. Sirius smiled and looked to me, “a little but she has been eating little and often so you will find that she will be okay till lunch if your worried” Padfoot explained to me and I turned to Remus and he smirked, “all my plate, the little man has a big stomach” Moony said making me smile as it shows that a lot has changed as they don’t eat like that now which I have noticed as has the others in the manor we were currently living at. I laughed as I noticed that the twins were giving the headmaster evils as he was trying not to look at them and Pandora was smirking while she was letting Paddy feed her.

I watched as the headmaster got up from where he was sat as I had a feeling that he didn’t want to be looked at anymore by Pandora and Harry and smiled as he walked over to the podium and smiled as he looked out to the students of the school, “Good morning students, I have a few announcements to make for you this morning” he said and I noticed that only the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables were really listening to him which made me wonder if they knew what was really happening with the headmaster. Albus grabbed the sides of his podium and smiled, “the first thing I must let you know that this condition for the Potter Twins is not going to last long as we originally thought and with the help of myself and the potions master we have been able to come up with an antidote for them, so they will be back to normal in a week” he said and I couldn’t believe he was taken credit for something that Severus was able to sort.

Albus coughed making the students go quiet again and smiled, “so I must please ask that you don’t treat the twins any differently” the headmaster said and I wanted to growl because I knew that he was only acting like the nice headmaster for the students so they wouldn’t be aware that he was in-fact the mean headmaster that was plotting on my twins, I noticed that the twins had stopped babbling to Sirius and Remus which worried me, I looked over to them I noticed that they were holding their arms up to Lily and I. I smiled as I pulled Harry into my arms and looked down to him as I ran my hand down his back feeling as he was shaking about something, “Harry buddy what is wrong?” I asked and he pointed to someone who was sat at the staff table.

I looked over to this woman and couldn’t help the frown to come to my face, as she was someone that I didn’t recognise and I knew that meant trouble for my family, I pulled a face as she was dressed all in pink and looked like a small told when she was just sat there and I rolled my eyes and Harry was sucking on his thumb. As I looked back over to this woman I frowned as well I could admit that she made me want to vomit as I looked at her more, I went to ask her who she was but noticed that Albus was getting ready to speak again and wondered if he would explain to the students who she was, “secondly and of course lastly; I would like to tell the students and teachers here, that this year Deloris Umbridge, the under-secretary to the minister is going to be taking the history of magic teaching position for this year as she is looking to see how the school is run as well” the headmaster said and we watched as people began to speak wondering what was going on.

I sighed and looked down to Harry and smiled as he was now cuddled into me and playing with the collar to my robes, “right then little one, I believe that you and your sister are spending the day with daddy, Paddy and Remy” I said and Dora laughed as she was passed over to Remus from lily, “please make sure that you don’t turn my twins in to the devil before I get to eat lunch” she asked, Remus looked to her and smirked, “of course Lily, do remember that I am the normal one out of this little group” Moony said and smiled as Dora cuddled down into Remus and smiled, “Papa” she mumbled and closed her eyes, I watched as Remy brighten and looked to me, “oh I have missed that” he said to me and with that I laughed as we walked out of the hall with the twins and Paddy.

I smiled as Paddy took Harry from me and ran down the hall with him making him laugh and I smiled as we walked into the classroom that we hadn’t been in for years, “wow I forgot what this place was like” I said and Remy smiled, “hasn’t changed much from the last time I was teaching here” he said to me and I smiled as I turned to Padfoot and watched as he waved his hand and a playpen appeared, with all the toys in that they would need to make sure that they would be okay for a couple of hours. I turned to Paddy and smirked, “I forgot that you had wand less magic Pads” I said to him and he laughed as he looked to me, “well I am not the only one in this family to have wand less magic Jamie” he said to me and I rolled my eyes at him. “do remember that I am a black in the end and do get some funky ability’s as well” Pads said to me.

I laughed as the twins appeared in the playpen and looked up to us with identical looks on their faces, I watched as they turned and glared at Padfoot making me laugh as he was the one that decided to put them in there. “out” Pandora and Harry said at the same time and I smiled as Paddy shook his head, “sorry little ones, you are safer in there” he said to them. I watched as they but pouted at him and crossed there little arms, I laughed as I looked over to him, “I believe that the twins are pissed with you Pads” I said. Paddy smiled as he bent down and looked to them, “Well can’t have you two causing any trouble in the classroom now can we” Pads explained to them and Dora smiled, “Tay paddy” she said and I knew that it was going to be trouble for the rest of us as she still had the same glint in her eyes as she did as a teenager.

I smiled as the first class began to come in and take their seats and I looked to them and smiled as it was nice to see that not much had changed over the years, Slytherin was still sharing classes with the Gryffindor’s and the Ravenclaw where with Hufflepuff. I noticed that Albus was still having the house separated to see if they would get along which I was sure that they wouldn’t as I knew that the rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor’s was something that wouldn’t disappear soon, I looked over to the class and smiled, “Good Morning class and welcome to your first Dark against the dark arts lesson” I said and smirked as the twins were giggling to themselves as they were sat in the playpen. Deciding to ignore them for now I smiled as I looked back to the class, “we are the new professors for this class; my name is James potter and you have Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, we are the new teachers and will be teaching you all you need to know in the next coming years” I explained to them all.

I noticed that a few of the students that we in the class looked over to Sirius and frowned, “but he is a dark wizard, why is there a dark wizard teaching in the school” a girl said and I laughed as Pads walked over to her and smiled, “you are correct there little Hufflepuff, the Black name is a name that does associate with dark family’s” he said to her and smiled as he turned to the rest of the class and smiled, “but I am not a dark wizard or will ever be one, I am one of the blacks to be disowned as I didn’t want to follow in my family’s footsteps” Pads said and I watched as hand was raised, “you weren’t the only one was you” a boy asked and Pads laughed, “no I wasn’t, I was disowned along with my cousin Andromeda” Pads explained to them and I noticed that people looking upset for Pads.

I smiled as I looked to them, “Padfoot here is a good wizard and one of the best Aurors out there, I am sure that if he wasn’t here teaching he would have become an Auror again” I explained to them and smirked, “plus he was one of the marauders that I am sure that you have heard a few things about” I explained to the class as they began to look confused. The girl who asked the question nodded but didn’t say anything as to be honest I was sure that she didn’t know what I was going on about.

I noticed that some of them were looking behind me and I smiled as they were awing that the twins as Dora and Harry were playing with something that Paddy and Moony had put in there for them, I looked down as I walked over and noticed that it was a stuffed wolf and black dog that made me smile. I looked back to the class and grinned “yes these are my twins, Harry and Pandora Potter” I said and smirked, “yes they have been turned into toddlers which will only be for the week as the headmaster explained” I said to them and smiled, “please make sure that you don’t upset them because they will retaliate and the twins attack in twos” I explained to them and they smiled as they looked over to them, we watched as another girl looked to them and smiled, “they are so cute sir, he looks so much like you” one of the girls who looked to be a Hufflepuff said and I smirked as she was now sporting a pink and blue hair style that she looked confused about.

I smiled as I looked to them all, “word of advice for the next few days when in the class with the twins, they don’t like the words cute, adorable or pretty. So please I would ask that you don’t call them that in public or around them because the pink and blue hair isn't going to be the worst that will happen from them” I explained to them all and smiled as she nodded at us. I smiled as the girl raised her hand and smiled, “can this be changed back” she asked and I smiled as I nodded, “of course” I said to her and watched as Paddy walked over to the girl and smiled as he waved his wand over the girl’s hair and smiled, “there back to normal” he said to her.

She smiled as her hair went back to normal and realised that we wanted to start our lesson, she sat back down and I walked over to the board and wrote on today’s lesson which was all about the creatures that were in the world and we would be on about that for the week, I smiled as I turned back around and looked down to them smiling, “so today we are going to start off easy for you, I would like you all to speak about all the magical creatures in our world” I explained to them and they all smiled as they looked to us and nodded. I turned to Padfoot and smiled as he looked like he wanted to start this one off, “Pads want to start this as I am sure that Moony has done this all before” I said to him and he smiled as he looked over to them and nodded, “please” he said to me and I laughed as Padfoot walked to the front of the class and smiled, “so in our world we have lots of creatures light and dark depending on the way that you would see them” Pads said to them and they nodded.

Pads smiled and looked to them, “depending on the creature and what that creature is would of course determine what the ministry as put them down as” Pads explained, “but today we are going to be focusing on light creatures that you know are light so we don’t have any confusion” Padfoot said and I watched as a toy hippogriff appeared in front of him and Pads laughed as he caught it and turned to Pandora, “correct sweetheart, the hippogriff is known to be a light creature in our world” he said and to her and passed her the toy so she would be able to cuddle it. Pads passed her the toy again and smiled, “here princess, why don’t you look after this one for me so you have something to keep you company” he said as he passed the toy back.

I smiled as he turned around to the students and smiled, “so why don’t you all shout some out and we can put them on the board” Pads explained to them, I smiled as I walked over to the board and grabbed the chalk that was there and smiled as they were shouting out some names which I was writing on the board. Moony smiled as another hand went up and he smiled, “yes” he asked and the boy smiled, “what about pixies sir” he asked and I smiled as Moony nodded, “correct Mr” Mooney asked and smiled as he looked up, “Summers, my name is Alexander Summers” he said to Moony and he smiled, “correct Mr Summers, Pixies are known to be a good creature if not a little bit mischievous” Moony explained and smiled, “5 points to Ravenclaw for a good answer” he said to him and I smiled as he beamed at Moony for getting some points for his house. 

As the class went on I had to admit that I was amazed that the twins were behaving because I knew what they would be like when they were bored, being that they are the children of myself. I looked down to see that they were playing with the toys and floating them around which made me smile as this was something I don’t think  they had done in a while. I walked over and bent down smiling as they looked to me, “how are we doing today” I asked and noticed that they looked to me and smiled, “ are we hungry yet” I asked as I ran my hand through my daughters hair, they looked to me and shook there heads, “no” they said and I smiled, “alright then, let me know if you would like something to eat because I don’t want you both getting hungry” I said to them and they smiled as they went back to playing with the toys.

I looked back up when I heard the bell ring and smiled, “Good first lesson today and thank you for all the creatures that you have mentioned today, now on you go as you don’t want to be late for your next class as I have a feeling that you are with Professor McGonagall” I said and watched as they all left. I looked over to Moony and Padfoot and smirked, “so then are we looking forward to having our 5th years because I know that this lesson is going to be fun” I said to them and Padfoot smirked, “I am going to make Parkinson’s life hell for what she did to my princess” Pads snarled and looked to me, “I am happy that she gets another to have you as Daddy because she needs that, but I miss my girl” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled as this was the side of Pads that not a lot of people got to see, seeing that he was a black he would have to keep it down, I walked over to him and smiled, “I know you do Pads and I promise that you will see her again” I said and he laughed as he nodded, “could be fun, but remember that our Dora here is a Slytherin and can be mean when we are horrible” Moony said and I nodded, “I am sure that the twins will be having their own fun because they have been too quiet for my liking” I explained to them. Moony and Pads laughed at me and nodded, “I am sure that they have some ideas and have been thinking about them, because when the twins are quiet it isn't normally a good thing” I said to them.

Students began to come in and I noticed that Draco was looking pissed off about something and I sighed as I knew something had happened while they had been in there last class. I sighed as I walked over to Draco and smiled, “What happened in your last lesson Draco, because you look like you have done something that you shouldn’t have and I know that look because it is normally my daughter that wears it” I explained as I looked over to Draco. Draco looked to me and growled, “Parkinson seems to have an issue with my girl and I hexed her while I was in potions” he said to me and sighed, “well I might have gotten myself detention from Severus” he said to me. I looked to him and couldn’t help but smiled, “Well first off I want to thank you for protecting my daughter as that means the world to me, but Draco you shouldn’t have hexed another student” I explained and he nodded.

I turned to the students in the class and sighed, “I will tell you this now, what Pansy Parkinson did to Harry and Pandora was wrong and for that she has been given detention and told off by the headmaster himself” I said and noticed that Pansy looked to me, “the headmaster didn’t tell me off” she said to me and I looked to her, “be quiet in my class Parkinson” I snarled and looked to the others, “she is in trouble with your head of house because she shouldn’t have done that” I said and looked to Pansy, “secondly as I must inform you the twins are themselves and if you piss them off in class they will retaliate and I am sure that you know what that means” I explained and a few of the students began to grumble about us being unfair to them.

I rolled my eyes and turned to Moony and smirked as he was looking around the class, “now the last time that Remus was here, you were learning about dark creatures and of course how to stop creatures with the laughter spell” I asked and they nodded, “yeah the professor used a boggart and showed us what we needed to do to turn that into something funny” Hermione said and I smiled as I looked to her, “alright then, today we are going to be reaching our darkest deepest fear and we are going to overcome it with something funny” I explained to them and Remus smiled as he walked over to the table and tapped it muttering a spell, “so I have made the table enchanted so it will show it to the class, all you have to do is say the spell that was taught to you in third year once your darkest fear has come up” Remus explained and they nodded.

A girl from Slytherin who I didn’t know smiled as she raised her hand and looked to me, “Mr Potter, would you mind if one of the teachers goes first, so we are able to see how it is done” she asked and I smiled as I looked to her, “of course, could I please ask your name as I don’t recognise you” I asked and she smiled, “Daphne Greengrass, I am your daughters best friend outside of Draco” she said to me and I smiled, “alright then Miss Greengrass, as this was your idea, you can pick the professor” I said. She smirked and I now knew why she was in Slytherin and of course one of the friends to my daughter, I laughed as she looked to Padfoot and grinned, “well we saw Professor Lupin in third year, so I will say Sirius Black” she said and Padfoot looked to her and smiled, “aright then, I am sure that I can overcome whatever shows up” he said and we walked over to the table.

I smiled as Padfoot walked over to the table and took a deep breath, he placed his hand on it and looked to me as he stood back and watched with the rest of us, wondering what it was that would show up, I watched as the table showed his worse fear which I was shocked about because it wasn’t what I thought that it would be. I thought that it would have been when his mother screamed at him telling him he was the worse person out there and that he was no longer a black, I watched as he paled when he realised what it was and looked over to the class to see that they looked confused about what they was seeing.

I noticed that Padfoot took out his wand and looked at the picture which was a baby who wasn’t alive, he looked like Sirius but I could see some of Pandora in there which made me frown as I knew that the two of them didn’t have any children, I looked over to Pads and noticed that Sirius was sobbing. We watched as he shouted out the counter charm and we watched as it became two puppy’s playing and jumping all over a larger dog which made me smile, I watched as he sat down on the side and I walked over to him, bending down so I could look at him, I noticed that he was white and sat on the step trying to get his emotions under control. I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled, “Padfoot” I said and he shook his head, “I didn’t think that it would show that, I thought with recent events that I would have gotten over that. Prongs I want children” he said to me and I smiled as I placed my other hand on his shoulder so I was facing him and smirked as he looked to me, “when the time comes and you have a baby with her, you will be a great father Padfoot” I said to him and he looked to me, “how do you know that” he asked me and I smiled, “I know that you will because you will have Moony and I with you as well” I said to him.

Pads looked to me and sighed, “how can you be so sure Jamie, I mean look at the role model I had when I was younger” he said to me and looked to Moony, “my father was an ass to me growing up because he wanted me to be something I wasn’t” he said and looked to me, “I don’t want that for any child that I would have” he said. I smiled as I placed my hands on his shoulders again, making him look to me again, “you wouldn’t be this person Pads, because you have Moony, Lily and I with you on this and I know for sure that when you have a baby, that little baby will be the most loved and cherished baby in the world” I explained to him and he smiled as he nodded and stood up, “Sorry I let my emotions take control of me” he said to me and I smiled, “don’t be Padfoot, it shows that you are more of a good guy that you think you are” I said to him.

Moony walked over and smiled, “plus we are all waiting for a Padfoot junior as I know that when that time comes you will realise that you’re not a young as you think you are” Moony said making Padfoot and I laugh. Daphne looked to Sirius and sighed as she turned to him, “I am sorry if I upset you, I didn’t think that it would upset you” she said to him and Pads smiled, “don’t worry so much about me, I am just being an idiot is all” he said and she nodded, “well still, I was hoping that it would be something from your past like your mother or something” she said and Padfoot laughed as he looked to her, “don’t worry about me Daphne, I am tougher than I look” he said to her and she nodded, “well I am sure that Pandora explained this to you, but you are a honouree snake Sirius” she said and I looked confused, “what I am confused” I said to them and Daphne laughed as she looked to Sirius who was wondering the same thing, “why would I be a snake in your guys eyes” he asked and she just laughed as she went back to speaking to Draco about something.

Padfoot looked worried and Remus just laughed and waved his wand making all the tables go to the side, “right I would like all of you in a line please and we will do one at a time, if you have any trouble please let one of us know and we will help you” Moony said to each of them and they nodded as they all began to get into a line to make sure that they each got a go. We watched for the rest of the lesson as they all began to face their fears and I smiled as the twins were now asleep on Moony and Padfoot. I walked over to Sirius and smiled as I placed my hand on his shoulder, “you will be a dad, but I don’t want grandchildren yet” I whispered to him and he smiled as I turned to face the rest of the class, “once class is over we can go to lunch, the twins need to eat otherwise Lily is going to get annoyed and shout at me” I explained making them laugh at me, “don’t know why your laughing, it will be you as well she is shouting at” I said making them stop and look to me.

I heard as the bell rang and I smirked as I looked to the others, “okay that was great, thank you all for trying. For the ones that couldn’t do this I want a 2 sheet essay on the charm that is for the counter of this spell we learnt today” I explained and turned to Pansy, “Parkinson, stay behind please” I asked and she looked to me, “let’s not” she said to me and I looked to her, “Detention” I said and looked to her, “sit down Miss Parkinson” I snapped and waved my hand looking to her, “first off Miss Parkinson, what you did to my twins is not acceptable and I will tell you know when Pandora is back to normal I would watch where you are going” I said and Pads walked over to her, “Second, you have detention with Remus and I for the next month for what you have done because you don’t seem to be bothered by your actions” Pads said to her and she looked like she was going to protest, “want the twins to wake up” I asked and she shook her head, “no” she said and I nodded, “I would take what has been handed to you” I said and she nodded, “thank you Mr Potter” she said and with that she got up and left.

I looked to Pads and Moony and sighed, “Maybe I should have been harsher on her” I said to them and they nodded, “we see the trouble she is causing but at the moment there is nothing we can do unless she does something else” Pads said to me and I nodded. I sighed as I walked over to the twins and smiled as they were still asleep and I smiled, “come on then, before my wife comes looking for us” I said and with that we bent down and picked the twins up, Pads waved his hand and I watched as the play pen disappeared and Pads smiled as he ran his hand through her hair, “come on then” I said and we walked out of the classroom.

We walked into the great hall where I noticed that Lily was already and was speaking to Severus about something, I smiled as I walked over and smiled as she was laughing at something he said, I smiled as I walked over to her other side and nodded to Severus, “afternoon” I said to him and he nodded, “James” he said to me and I smiled as Remus passed harry over to her and grinned, “I believe that they have had a little nap but they need to eat as they didn’t want anything while we were in class” Remus said to her and she smiled, “thanks Remy, I will make sure that he eats now” she said to him and smiled as Harry was now awake and smiled, “Mummy” he said and she nodded, “yeah baby mummy” she said to him and I watched as he went to eating some of his mother’s plate so he had something in his stomach.

I sat down next to Padfoot and smiled as he passed Dora over to me, “hey sweetie, you ready for some food because I don’t know about you, but Daddy’s hungry” I explained to her and she nodded making me smile as I passed her a piece of apple to chew on so I knew that she would be getting some sort of food in her stomach. I looked down to her and smiled, “there you go little one, I will pass you pieces as you have finished them” I said and went to speaking to Minnie about her classes.

I was passing pieces of apple to Dora when I noticed that Minnie looked down to Dora and smiled, “she really is cute at that age” Minnie said and I smiled as I nodded, “I know she is, I missed that she used to be her mother’s colour as normally she is my colour” I said and noticed that she smiled as she looked down and sighed, “I forgot that she used to be carefree and not care what people thought of her at one time” Minnie said to me and I frowned as I looked to her, “you’re not the only one to say that about her” I said and looked to her, “please tell me what happened to my little girl Minnie” I asked and she smiled, “something that I don’t want to explain to you here, not with the headmaster listening in on some conversations” she said to me and smiled, “come and see me later this evening and I will explain what has been going on” she said and I nodded, “alright then” I said and smiled as she looked to us, “she really is cute though” she said to me.

I laughed as I nodded, “I know she is, she is everything that her mother and I knew she would be when she grew up” I explained and grinned, “but we are happy for the second chance that we are getting at the moment” I said to her. Minnie nodded and looked over to Sirius and Remus, “how are they taking this” she asked me and I looked to her, “don’t know what you mean Minnie” I said and she grinned, “I might be the deputy headmistress to this school but I don’t always believe in the shit Albus spouts off at us” she said and she smirked, “I know that they are destined to be with each other, plus Pandora is happy when she is with Sirius as he seems to make her calmer which is a good thing” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “well Albus doesn’t like that idea, he doesn’t want them to be with each other so please don’t say anything” I asked her.

Minnie smiled as she looked to me and nodded, “of course I will keep it from him because she and Harry deserve to be happy” she said to me and sighed, “but I am wondering what Sirius is going to do to Draco, as they are dating and I don’t think that he is going to like that” she said and I laughed, “well at the moment Sirius is playing idiot” I admitted and smirked, “he won’t look into this as there is nothing between Pandora and Draco which will make Sirius want to fight about, so there is nothing for him to fight over” I lied and she smirked, “I would pay to see a black and Malfoy at each other” she said making me laugh at her.

I noticed that Dora was moaning and pushing her little hands in to her stomach, I looked down to her and frowned, “baby what is wrong” I asked and she turned to me trying to get something, I picked her up and smiled as she cuddled down into me and I noticed that she looked white and was giving off some heat.  I put my hand to her head and frowned as she was giving off some good heat which was more than I could feel and sighed as I looked to her, “Pandora” I asked making her look to me and moaned as she pushed her head into my neck, “Dora baby, you need to tell daddy what is wrong” I said to her and noticed that Harry was moaning in his mother’s arms as well.

I looked over to Severus and frowned, “what is happening, I thought you said that this would last a week” I asked and he got up walking over to us and smiled as he poked Dora in the stomach and smiled as she grumbled at him, “please look at me, I need to make sure that you are okay” he asked. Dora looked over to him and he smiled, “does it feel like you are on fire” he asked and she nodded, “daddy” she said and Severus looked to us and smiled, “take them back to the chambers, they are changing back, I was wrong this potion has done this quicker than we thought it would” Severus said to me and I nodded, “alright then” I said and stood up with Pandora in my arms, I looked over to him and smiled, “thank you Severus” I said to him and with that Sirius, Remus and Lily all got up and we walked back to our rooms were Minnie was able to get someone to cover our classes for us.

We got into the room and Severus looked to me and sighed, “this is going to be a long night, I was hoping that it would take a little longer because now the twins are going to have sore stomachs for a couple of days, once they are back to themselves please make sure that they see a healer because they are going to need something to make sure that they are feeling better” Severus explained to me and I nodded, “thanks Severus” I said and he nodded as he walked back to his chambers. I looked down to the twins and smirked; “right then I believe that we are all going to be up for the night” I said and watched as the twins went to sitting on Remus and Sirius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 28/05/2019


	23. Chapter 23

It had been a long night for my brother and I because of this potion that was given to us and to be honest I was in pain, my body hurt everywhere and I didn't know what to do about it because I wasn't really used to asking for help, I sighed as I opened my eyes and pushed myself up of the bed that I was laid in and looked around to see that I wasn’t alone in here. I smiled as it looked like everyone was in here with me, I looked over to my right to see that Paddy was fast asleep in the chair and then there was Papa and Dad who were slumped over the edge of the bed and as for mum she had only fallen to sleep. I turned around and noticed that someone was beside me a couple of hours ago but had gotten up, I looked around the rest of the room looking for my brother Harry who was awake and in the kitchen as I could hear the coffee pot going and well he was singing as well which did make me smile, as Harry didn't really sing any more.

I got off the bed quietly and gently so I wouldn't wake the others and looked down to see that I was still dressed in what dad had put me in when I was little and couldn’t believe that he did this, I sighed as the dress itself was a nice colour not that I would tell anyone that I liked the dress, as it was an emerald green, I waved my hand over my clothes and watched as it turned into a pair of leather pants that did up at the side with lace and I had on my AC/DC shirt as well which didn't cover the bottom of my stomach. I knew that I looked fine with what I was wearing so I walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror to see that I didn't look as bad as I felt, I waved my hand over my hair as I couldn’t be bothered to deal with it normally and watched as it became curly and grabbed my make-up as I quickly went to putting some make-up on.

As I was now happy with my appearance I walked over to the chair and placed the clothes that I was wearing in a small pile and smiled as I walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, were I noticed that my brother had the same idea as me. as I looked to my brother I noticed that we was dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt that clung to his body and I looked over to the chair and smirked as it looked like there was a leather jacket on the side of the chair, I smirked as he handed me some coffee and sighed, "so we have a problem" he said to me.

I looked to my brother and sighed, “and what is this problem” I asked and he sighed, “just something that Albus has found out” he said to me and I moaned as I hit my head on the table, "I just want one year harry” I said and looked to him, “just one year, where we don't have any problems with this idiot or something that needs us to fight or kill because I am telling you know I think that I would go to our other life’s 100% at the moment" I explained to him and he laughed, "Well it looks like Severus, Minnie and Albus are aware of our past before we started Hogwarts" he said to me and I growled as I looked to him, "I told you we should have wiped their memories Harry, I knew I recognised Minnie when we got here, she was the one that we stole all that shit from” I said and he nodded. I sighed as I looked to him, “I will not have those idiots messing things up for us" I snarled and he laughed as he looked to me, "well I am sure that you will come up with something as well you are the brains of our little adventures in the muggle world" he said to me making me nod, "of course I am" I said to him.

I smirked and drank the coffee in the mug and went to plotting on something to get us out of this as I was aware that Albus would be looking into this trying to find a way to use this for his advantages and that was something I didn’t want, as I didn't want this one backfiring on me or my brother for a change. I knew that once this was out, I was sure that people wouldn't understand why we did what we did and would say that we both needed help. I sighed as I shook my head getting rid of it for now and sighed, “I’ll figure something out” I said and drank the rest of the coffee in my hands. I heard as people where shuffling in behind us and I smirked as I turned around, "morning sleepy heads, I would have thought that it would have been Harry and I sleeping in" I said and Paddy laughed as he walked over to me and smiled as he looked down to me, "morning angel" he said to me.

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head, "I missed you princess, I thought for a moment that you would have been gone for a little while" he said making me smile, I smiled as I turned in his arms and stood up as I kissed his cheek and looked to him, "I want a word with you if that is okay" I asked. Paddy looked worried and I smiled as I looked to him, "it isn't anything to worry over Paddy" I said to him and noticed that he still looked confused about what I was going to say to him. I looked to him and smiled as I grabbed his hand as he was starting to ring his hands together in worry, I smiled as I looked to the others, "I will be back in about half an hour and before you start shouting at me, I am only going to speak to him about some things that he needs to know about me and him" I said to them.

Mum and dad nodded and smiled, “okay sweetie, do you want some breakfast ready for when you come back out” she asked and I smiled, “sure” I said to her and noticed that Papa looked worried as he was wondering what I was going on about, I smiled as I looked over to my brother and noticed that he looked worried over something else and I knew that I would need to speak to him about that one later as at the moment we don’t need people finding out. I smiled as I turned back to Paddy and grinned as I dragged him out of the kitchen area and into the room we had here. I smiled as I turned to him and walked over to the bed.

I noticed that Paddy wasn’t really looking at me and I smiled as I looked to him, “want to talk to me Paddy" I asked and he looked to me, "I was there in class with you when you had a panic attack" I explained and he looked to me, "Pandora" he started and I looked to him, "look Paddy I might have been in a body of a toddler but that doesn’t mean I didn’t see what happened to you” I said to him and he sighed as he walked over to me and sat down, “I am scared” he said to me and I smiled, “Paddy if you said to me that you wasn’t scared, I would be worried. It is a big step when a child comes into the couple’s life" I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and sighed knowing that this was something that he would have to speak to me about, "Dora it is something that I will come to terms with in time” he said and smiled, “I promise that I won't let it come between us" he said to me and I smiled as I took his hand and made him look to me and I smiled as I placed his hand on my stomach; "one day Paddy, we are going to have a baby and when that day comes you will be the happiest, greatest and proudest father that there is out there" I said to him and smiled, "how can you be sure" he said to me and I smiled, " because you will see that there is nothing to worry about” I said to him and smiled, “I know that you are worried that you will be your father and I know that you won't be him because you Sirius Black are a far better man that he ever was" I said to him.

Sirius smiled as he looked to me with worry still in his eyes and I knew that he needed to be soothed of his fears so I decided to come out with mine to see if that would help him. I took a deep breath and looked to him, "Paddy I am going to tell you something and you must promise me that you do not tell or let anyone else know” I said and he looked to me, “Dora you can tell me anything” Paddy said and I smiled, “I know what is bothering you because I have the same fears as you" I said and he looked to me, "but your father is a great man Dora, there is nothing to make you fear having children in your future" he said making me smile.

I took his hands and nodded, "yes they are great parents Paddy and I am sure in another time line I would have known that" I said and looked to him, "But Harry and I didn't have that growing up Paddy, we had abuse and having to deal with staying alive, I have done things that have kept my brother and I out of places because our relatives didn’t want us" I said and looked to him as he was now looking confused again, "you have to remember that we grew up being hated and abused by our so called loving family, all because we were different to our aunt, uncle and idiot cousin." I explained and sighed as I decided that now was the time, "Our aunt hated us that much Paddy, that she got our uncle to beat us and do horrible things to us all because we were magical or because we did something that was freaky in their eyes" I said as Paddy looked to me and nodded, “I am aware of that, but what I don’t understand is that you and Harry seem fine, your able to do things that well I am being honest about worries me” he explained.

I looked to him and smiled as I wiped my eyes, "I will admit that Harry and I have done some horrible things to make sure that we didn't have to live through that in the last two years because we were able to finally have something normal” I explained and looked to him, “but that doesn't mean that I don't know what you are feeling" I said and he looked to me, “what have you done then” he asked me and I sighed, “Harry and I got in with some wrong people before we came to Hogwarts” I explained, “we have stolen and pinched things and not to mention shot a few people” I admitted as he looked to me, “shot some people” he asked and I nodded, “not my finest hour, he caught my brother and I and was calling the police, I didn’t want Harry to get caught so I shot him in the leg, wounding him” I admitted and sighed, “I'm sorry that I am not who you thought I was” I said to him and he smiled, “Pandora I understand” he said to me and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he laughed, “I did have horrible parents that made me do things I didn’t want to do” he said to me and I smirked, "so we both know how each other feels then” I said to him and he nodded, “I would say so” he said.

I smiled as I looked to him, “but back to the first problem, I know that when we do have a baby that our baby will be magical as well meaning that I will have to make sure that I am not overwhelmed by it all" I explained making him look to me, "our baby would be very magical being that we are both powerful wizards and witches" he said to me and I smiled, "I know which is why I worry about the future off spring we will have" I said laughing as he wiped the tears from my face that were falling again, "I mean the only role model I have for a father is someone that hates the very essence that is me and not to mention that our parents died when Harry and I were 15 months old" I said to him and took his hands, "I worry because I think that sometimes this might happen to me, that our child will lose its parents" I said to him.

Sirius took my hand and smiled as he made me look to him, "then what about this angel" he said getting my attention, "when the time does come and we do have a baby, we do this together both of us at all times" Paddy said to me. Paddy smiled and looked to me, "and as for the dying thing, nothing is going to take you from me or any of our children” Paddy said and I smiled, “really” I asked and he smiled, “yeah baby, we are going to have loads of children and we are going to make our life together the happiest because I will be there with you when our child comes home and tell us that they are going to be having a baby" he said making me smile. I looked to him and smiled as this was something that I needed to hear from him for the both of us as we both did have fears about our future.

I looked over to him and smirked as he was grinning at me, "I would be honoured to have your baby later on in life Paddy, I think that a mini you and I is what this school and world needs" I said and he smiled as he pulled me to him and kissed me, "I have missed this Dora, I was worried when you were little because I thought that I wouldn't get to see you again" he said and I laughed as I looked to him, "don't worry so much about me Paddy, I am stronger than people give me credit for” I said to him and smirked, “and well I don't think that Harry and I are going to have the issues, I think that mum and dad are going to find this more hard than Harry and I" I explained.

Paddy sighed and nodded, "yeah me two, I mean she broke down earlier yesterday morning because she was worried about not being able to raise the both of you” Paddy said to me and I could admit it did worry me, I looked back to Paddy and he sighed, “I don't think that she is going to handle you both being teenagers very well again for a while" Paddy said to me. I nodded as I looked to him and smiled as I kissed him, "well I think that you should come here and make your girlfriend feel better" I said to him and grinned as he waved his hand over the door and grinned, "no one is coming in here for a while" he purred to me and I smiled as he leant down and began to kiss me.

I moaned as he was pushing his hands all over my body and well I knew that he needed this just as much as I did, I ground my hips to his and smirked as he moaned out at me, "Dora" he said and I grinned to him, "come on Paddy, you know that I like to play" I said to him and flipped him over, I leant down and began to pepper kisses over his face and grinned as his hands were going lower down my body. I moaned as his hands went to my chest and he was moaning as well as I knew that he wanted to get on with this, I sat up and pushed my top up over my head and looked to him, "well you don't need an invite" I said to him.

He grinned as he sat up unclipping my bra and sucked one of my breasts into his mouth making me buck against him wanting more, "Paddy" I said and he smiled into me making me want more from him, I pulled his shirt from him and threw it on the floor and growled as this was not going as fast as I wanted it, "Paddy clothes off now" I snarled and he laughed as he waved his hand over the both of us and smiled as we know had no clothes on. I grabbed his dick and looked to him, "I believe that you need to get your thick dick in me now" I said to him and he moaned as I lined him up and nodded, "fuck" he said and I nodded as I began to move up and down getting the friction that I needed from him. I moaned as he grabbed my hips and looked to me, "trust me" he asked and I nodded, "of course Paddy" I moaned at him and smiled as he pushed me off him and turned me around, "on all fours little wolf" he said to me and I looked to him, "little wolf" I said to him and he grinned, "all fours" he said to me.

I nodded and turned around doing as he asked and felt as he pushed himself into me and I moaned as I felt a little tighter so he was bigger making me moan as he put his body over mine and wrapped his hand around my waist, I felt as he began to play with me making me push against him, "Slowly" he said to me. I nodded and tried to stop moving but as he was playing with me I couldn't help but move, "Paddy please I need the friction, I need you to fuck me like the grim you are" I said to him and he smiled as he whispered in my ear, "remember that we have animals in us, use them" he said to me and I grinned, "then fuck me" I growled and moaned as he was moving in and out as he was playing with me as well.

I knew that he was close as I was too, "PADDY" I shouted as I came at the same time that he did, I noticed that he wasn't finished and I felt as he was changing a little, "want me to stop" he asked and I shook my head, feeling the wolf in me wanting more, "Sirius you fuck me hard and fast, I will not break" I said to him and he looked to me, I noticed that he was more Grim that he was Sirius and I looked down to see I was the same, I was more Wolf that I was me and he nodded, "okay" he said and started to get harder and faster with me, I felt as his dick began to swell and he growled into my ear as I felt the wolf in me was now happy.

I laid down next to him and he looked to me, "well that was a first for me, I don't normally let the animal in me loose while having sex" he said and I smiled as I looked to him, "well I think that you're going to have to do that more often Paddy because that was amazing" I said to him. Paddy smiled as he got up and looked to me, “we have to go outside, we don’t want your parents banging on the door” he said to me and smiled as he grabbed my hand pulling me to him and smiled, “plus I will be doing that again, maybe as a Dog and Wolf” he said to me and I grinned, “I like that idea” I said to him and smiled as we both went to pulling on clothes. I smiled as Paddy wrapped his arm around me and smiled, “don't say anything to Moony because he will kill me, we aren't supposed to let our animals come out during sex because it can be hard for them to be satisfied" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "don't worry Paddy, I won't say anything but I will say this to you that my little wolf as you put it is purring and sleeping like a baby" I said to him making him grin at me.

I smiled as we walked over to the door and I laughed, "well I have parents to go and make feel better because we don't want upset parents" I said to him and walked out of the bedroom where he grabbed my hand and pulled me back to him, "one for the road" he said and kissed me, I moaned into the kiss and tangled my hand in his hair, "Paddy you're going to turn me on again" I said to him and he moaned as he let go of me, "come on then" he said and with that we walked back into the kitchen with Paddy behind me so he could hide the erection that didn't think I knew about. I noticed that Papa was wrapped around Harry and looked like he wasn't going to be letting go anytime soon and mum and dad were wrapped in each other's arms as well.

I walked over to the chair and sat down on the chair and smiled as Paddy walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my shoulders pulling me back into his body, I looked back to Paddy and grinned as he knew that I knew about his problem and he just laughed at me. I smirked as I looked over to my parents and smiled at the two of them, "so I believe that you are having some issues with Harry and I being teenagers again" I asked and mum looked to me with worried and upset on her face. I turned to Paddy and smiled, “sit down before you fall down” I said to him and smiled as she got up and walked over to me and sighed, "Dora" she started and I smiled as I held my hand up to stop her and smiled, "I understand why you are upset mum; I know that you miss Harry and I being babies because I am sure that if this happened to me or even Harry that we would have been just as upset as you and dad" I said to her and smiled, "and well to see something we wanted being taken away from us we would be having mixed emotions as well" I explained to her.

Mum smiled and looked to me, "please don't think any less of me for thinking like this” she asked me and I looked to her, “why would we think any different of you” I asked and she sighed, “Because it has been horrible for me thinking this because I feel like I should be happy" she said to me. I looked to her and smiled, “mum you have a right to be upset, you died when we were 15 months old and then brought back when we are 15” I said and Harry nodded, “she has a point mum, you are allowed to be hurt because of this” he said to her and she smiled as she looked to us, “thank you for letting me know” she said and I smiled as she hugged both Harry and I.

I smiled as I got up being careful not to show of Paddy's little problem and put my hands on mum's shoulders, "how about this, on Friday nights we will be a family together where we will be able to have a night where you can get to know Harry and I a lot better and hopefully it will help make you feel a little bit better over losing Harry and I once again" I said and she looked to me, "you would do that for me Dora" she asked and I nodded. Mum looked over to Harry and he smiled, "of course I would mum, Dora is right we would be broken if this was us" he said and she smiled as she turned back to me, "only if you are sure" she said and I laughed as I looked to her, "of course we are sure mum, we are family and well I think that it would be good for us all to have some time as a family" I explained to her and mum smiled as she ran over and hugged me and pulling harry from Papas arms, "thank you baby, this is everything to me and your father" she said to us.

I smiled as I looked to Harry, "so I believe that I have a pug to neuter because I will not have her getting away with this” I said and smirked, “she pulled the short straw now" I snarled and went to leave when I was being picked up and I looked over to see that Papa had Harry as well, "come on" I said as I looked to Paddy, "the bitch deserves me to go all bitch on her" I said to him and he smiled, "we are stuck in here for the day Pandora" Paddy said and I growled wanting to be let go, "no, I am going to make sure that the little pug realises that she has just pissed of the wrong Slytherin” I said and smirked, “I think that she is forgetting that I own her ass" I snarled and I noticed that papa looked to me, "we will make sure that we talk to her about this to tell her that she was wrong" Papa said and I looked to him, "what" I shouted and looked to him, "I am not going to just speak to her, Papa I am going to make sure that the bitch doesn't touch me again because I am the queen of Slytherin for a reason" I snarled.

Harry looked to me and smirked, "I heard the rumour that there was people that own the house while they are there" he said to me and I smirked, "there is a reason why people believe Dray and I are an item" I said and he laughed, "well you are just as cold hearted at times as he is" Harry said making me nod, “well what do you expect when people like Pansy think that they can be queen” I snarled.

Papa looked to me and smiled, "you and Harry need to rest because weather you want to admit it you need time to adjust to be back in your proper bodies” Papa said to me and I looked to him, “I am fine” I said and he looked to me, “also Pandora we do not hurt people because we will end up being just as bad as them" Papa said and I laughed as I looked to him, "fine but I am doing this because family has asked” I said to him and grinned, “and I am planning my revenge on her" I said to him. I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa growling as I was not happy, my Wolf was now awake and wanting blood or Paddy depending on which way this was being looked at and I sighed as Papa looked to me, "are you okay because your wolf is not happy, I can see that your torn" Papa said and I smirked, "just wants revenge as well, I mean the wolf in me was turned to a baby as well" I said to him and noticed that Harry just smirked at me, I knew that he knew I had sex and I smiled, "Don't" I said to him.

Harry looked to me and I laughed because I knew that he was going to wind me up for this and I knew that our parents wouldn't want to see us fight either. I looked over to him and smiled, "please don't start Harry because I am not in the mood to fight with you little brother” I said to him and smiled, “I mean you know that I will win if we do" I said and he looked to me, "you're not that much older than me, so you cannot call me little brother" harry said making me laugh.

I smirked as Sirius walked into the room and walked over to me and wrapped his arm around me, he pulled me back to him and smiled, "so then, is your wolf awake” he asked me and I looked to him, “yeah and it wants blood or you” I said to him and he smirked, “well I am sure that we can find somewhere to change and fuck like rabbits” he said to me and I looked to him, “I like that idea” I purred to him and noticed that my brother was grinning at me again, “Harry” I warned and he laughed as he just shook his head at me. I smiled as Paddy pulled me onto his lap and grinned, “This is why you should wear a skirt” he said and I looked to him, “we are not having sex with Papa and my parents in the room” I said to him and he smirked, “alright” he said to me. I watched as my parents walked into the room and Paddy smiled, “so I am thinking that we could change a chair into a muggle TV” Paddy said and smiled, “we could all watch something so we can all try and relax and switch off" Paddy said to us all.

I looked to him with shock on my face, "wait are you telling me that you know what a TV is" I asked and he laughed, "I am friends with your mother Dora" he said and laughed as he looked to me, "so yes I know what a TV is Dora” he said and smiled, “as I am aware of a few other Muggle things" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to Harry, "Avengers marathon so we all have something to watch as there is a bit in there for us all" I said and he nodded, "hell yeah I like avengers as well" he said to me and I smirked, "Thor" I said to him and Paddy looked to me. I smirked as I waved my hand over a chair and watched as it turned into a TV and I looked to my brother and grinned, "and it comes with a built in DVD player as well brother" I said and he rolled his eyes at me, "looks like you're going to be sitting on that high horse again aren't you" Harry said making me laugh.

I noticed that mum looked confused and I smiled, "things have changed over the years mum" I said and she smiled, "no I know that, but how do you know what they are" she asked and I smiled, "because Vernon always was on about having the best of the best and well he would always get Harry or I to set them up” I lied and dad looked to my brother, “why didn’t he do it, there is live wires and you could have been hurt” dad said and Harry laughed, “because the idiot didn't know how" he lied. I smiled as I turned to Paddy and noticed that he looked pissed about something, "Paddy what is wrong" I asked and he looked to me, "who is this THOR" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "he is a comic book character Paddy" I said to him and smiled as he was jealous which made me laugh, "there is nothing to be jealous about hunny, you are everything that I need" I said to him and he crossed his arms at me, making me laugh.

I sighed as I walked over to him and smiled, "Paddy you know that you are the only person out there for me right” I said to him and I smiled, “I mean what woman would want a long hair blonde man" I said to him and Harry snorted, “you” he said and I looked to him, “don’t listen to the mad man Paddy” I said and smiled as he pulled me into his arms and smiled, "alright then princess as long as I am hotter than this Thor" he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, "of course you are Paddy, I mean I prefer dark to blonde anyway" I said and smiled as I turned around so I wasn't sitting sideways on Paddy's lap.

I smirked as I looked to my brother and waved my hand and grabbed the DVD's that appeared in the air and grinned as I passed them to my brother and smiled, "here you go dear brother, I am sure that you can get up and put them in the DVD slot on the TV" I said and watched as he looked to it and frowned, "um sis there is nowhere to put the DVD" he said to me and I rolled my eyes, "really, after all the TV's we have seen like this and you cannot find the DVD slot" I said and got up and walked over to the TV bitching, "this world needs some muggle technology in it as well because then I wouldn't have to be getting up all the time" I said and bent down pushing the DVD into the slot and smirked as it started.

It got to halfway through the film and I was starting to get worse, I needed something which was Paddy in his Grim form, I looked to him and smiled, “Paddy I'm tired, so you want to go to bed” i asked and he smiled as he looked to me, “sure princess, want to say night to everyone” he asked me and I nodded, “sure, sorry guys” I said and mum looked to me, “you sure you’re okay” she asked and I nodded, “of course mum, I am just tried and need to sleep is all” I lied and she nodded, “alright sweetie” she said and we walked out of the room and into ours.

I waved my hand over the door to make sure that it was soundproof and no sounds would get out because I was sure that when my wolf got what she wanted she would howl like anything and I wouldn’t need Papa coming in to find out. I smiled as I turned to Paddy, “change and fuck me” I said to him and he looked to me, “Pandora” he started and I shook my head, “Paddy I am sorry to be this forward with what I want, but I want Pansy dead and for that not to happen, I need to be distracted and I want you to fuck me while in Grim form” I asked.

Paddy walked over to me and smiled, “Pandora there are some things that come with this, first off is that I cannot promise you that we won’t get pregnant this way and second, this could go all night” he said to me and I smirked, “that’s not a bad thing” I said to him and he laughed, “I mean that, as we are going to be in our other forms, we will have different urges as our other forms” he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, “I am asking nicely that you do this to me, my wolf wants blood and this is a way that we can do something else” I said to him and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me and smiled, “you need to change so you come to me” he said to me.

I smiled as I walked over to the bed and pulled my clothes off and stood there, I closed my eyes and focused on the wolf in me and smiled as I felt as the wolf came out and I opened my eyes to see that I was now a wolf, as I could see my white paws and I smiled as I looked up to see that Paddy was there as the Grim. I walked over to him and nipped him on the neck and howled as he nipped me back and pushed me nearer the bed telling me that we needed to be over there, I watched as he climbed onto the back of me and began to nip the back of my neck and I purred as I laid down on the floor so he could carry on, I felt as he bite into my neck and I knew that he wanted more from me so I stood back up on all four paws and howled as I felt him push himself into me.

I moaned inside as I knew that this was what I wanted and the wolf on the outside was panting as she was happy as well, I couldn’t help the howl to come from me as I was being fucked like I wanted to and I felt as the knot at the bottom of his dick wasn’t going in to me for some reason. I knew that he was being gentle with me so I decided to take my animal urges a little more and I purred at him wanting him to push it into me.

Paddy must have known what I wanted because he snapped his hips forward a little bit harder and leant over me as he bit my neck making me stay where I was, I howled out as the knot went inside me and I felt as he was getting faster with me, I knew that he was going to come as I was going to come myself as well. I heard as he howled along with me and he went for his orgasm, I felt as he was still going and I smiled as he was finished and was now stuck in me, I nuzzled down as he started to lick me.

I purred as I felt us become human again and Paddy sighed moving as he could now take his dick out of me and smiled as he looked to me, “that was amazing Pandora, I didn’t think that I would be that happy the first time” he said to me and I nodded, “that was better than amazing” I purred to him and smirked, “I just don’t think we will be able to do that often” I said to him and he nodded as he looked to me, “I love you Pandora Potter” he said to me and I smiled as I cuddled into him and fell to sleep.

-

I woke up to someone wrapped around me and smiled as I looked over to see that Paddy was awake and wrapped around me like I was a doll, I smiled as he looked to me, "Morning angel, I was wondering when you were going to wake up, did last night wear you out" he said to me and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed his head, "Morning Paddy and thank you for letting me sleep because well after yesterday I needed it" I said to him and he smirked as he pulled me closer and grinned, "well that was a good couple of hours" he said and I laughed as I looked to him, "but I think that I need to get up because I have classes and you have to teach children" I said to him and smiled as he looked worried about me, "I have to get to the common room paddy so I can get ready for lessons otherwise people are going to wonder what is going on" I said.

Paddy looked to me and moaned, "and well I am sure that Draco is going to kill the idiot for what she did to my brother and I” I explained and smiled, “and I want to be there to stop him because as I said yesterday the little pug is mine to make fun off" I said to him. Paddy looked to me and smirked, "are you sure you don't want to go because you want to hit her yourself" Paddy asked me and I smirked as I looked to him, "I would love to hit her Paddy because you know that she deserves it" I said and smiled as I looked to him again, "but I promised that I wouldn't and I won't" I said to him. Paddy laughed as he looked to me and smirked, "I am sure that she will end up getting hit by you because you my beautiful girl are more like your father than your mother which is going to be the problem when it comes to horrible people” he said to me and I smirked as I laid back down.

I sighed as I looked over to him, "I wish that we could lie here all day Paddy" I said and cuddled into him, "I mean there would be no worries for us or anything" I said to him. Paddy smiled as he pulled me in tighter and turned so he was facing me, "I mean I am sure that I can get your parents to let you stay in bed with me all day, we can say that you don't feel very well" he said to me and I nodded, "right and how would we get you off for the day" I asked making him smirked, "well I can say that I need to rub you all over to make you feel better because the pain in your body is so bad that you need my hands all over you" Paddy said making me laugh.

I looked to him and couldn't help but moan at the thought of his hands over my body, "I would love for that to happen for the day” I said to him and smiled, “but I think that I need to get back to school because the thought of lying her with you  and your hands is very temping" I said to him and smiled, “I love you Paddy and thank you for last night” I said to him and rolled over looking at the time, “right I really need to get up” I said to him and he moaned, “but I am warm” he said to me and I laughed, “well I don’t really think you want people to come in here” I said and he sighed, “true” he said and we both got up, “so Draco knew you changed back then” he asked me and I looked to him, “wouldn’t surprise me, that idiot seems to know everything” I said to Paddy.

Paddy laughed and looked to me, “you okay” he asked me and I sighed, “I just don't want Draco to worry and well we wouldn't want the idiot headmaster to come looking for us" I explained to him and he moaned, "I really do hate the headmaster" he said to me. I smiled as I turned around to look at him, "please behave today paddy, I don't think that Harry and I want to be in trouble because you, dad and papa decided to be kids again" I said to him and he smirked.

I quickly got dressed and looked to Paddy, "don't pout because I cannot say no to that face" I said and walked over to him and smiled as I kissed him, he smiled as I pulled away and walked out of the bedroom making sure that I didn't look at the doggy eyes that he was giving to me. I walked out to the kitchen to see that Harry was speaking to mum and dad, "please can I just have one more day with Remy" he asked and I laughed as mum looked to him, "Harry you don't need to have another day with him because Remus cannot stay here” she said to him and I smiled as he was pouting at mum, “Harry we all have to go back to teaching today" Mum said and I smiled as I walked over and grinned, "morning mum" I said to them and mum looked to me, "good morning sweetheart” mum said and dad smiled, “how are you doing this morning" dad asked.

I smiled as I looked over to him, "I'm okay, had to leave paddy looking at me like a puppy dog because I wouldn’t take another day off, I did tell him that he did have class" I explained and dad smiled, "he is good with that isn't he" dad said and I laughed as I grabbed the cup of coffee and smirked as I looked to the rest of them, "well I have a best friend to find” I said and smirked, “so I can make sure that he doesn't kill the little pug" I said and dad turned to me, "you're going to make sure that he doesn't kill her" he said to me and I smiled, "of course daddy" I said and smiled as I looked to him, "you know that Potters don't hurt people” I said smirking as he was grinning at me, “and I promised that I wouldn't hurt her" I said with a straight face as I walked out of the room and down to the dungeons.

I got into the common room and frowned as I heard shouting coming from the main common room and I sighed as I knew that this was going to be something about me, I walked into the common room and walked over to the chair that was there and leant against it, I looked to see that it was once again Pansy shouting and mouthing off about me, I smirked as I looked to them, "what do we have here then" I asked and laughed as Pansy turned to me and growled, "go back to your daddy little girl, this is between the adults" she snarled at me and I smirked as I looked to her and grinned, "well at least my dad is wanting to be around me” I said and grinned, “I mean where is your father at the moment" I asked making her growl at me.

I smirked as I turned to her and laughed, "why don't you leave us real Slytherin's alone and go and pretend that you have friends like you normally do Parkinson" I said to her and she growled as she went to move closer to me but I felt as Draco walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me and smiled as he kissed my cheek making Pansy growl at us, "I believe my girl has spoken mutt, it is time for all dogs to leave" Draco said and she turned and walked away. I watched as she left the common room and I laughed as I turned around and smiled as I looked to him, "hey Draco, how are we today" I asked and he wrapped his arms around me and grinned, "I'm okay Dora, I was just worried about you and your brother is all" he said to me and smiled as he looked to me again, "I have to admit that I was worried for a moment back there" he said to me.

I sighed as I looked to him and nodded, “you wasn’t the only one to worry about us” I said and laughed, "sorry if I had you worried, I would have come yesterday but we were on house arrest" I said to him and he smirked as he looked to me, "I thought that you would have been with Paddy" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "I might have made Paddy and the others watch Avengers which I believe Paddy is not letting me watch anymore" I said to him making him laugh.

I smiled as I looked to Draco, “right I need to change before we go to breakfast, do you want to meet me there or wait for me here” I asked and he smiled, “ill wait” he said to me and I smiled as I walked into my dorm and noticed that Daphne was there still and she smiled as she ran over to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders, "oh my god, I was so worried about you, I thought that you were gone forever” she said to me and growled, “when Draco told me what happened, I was ready to kill the bitch” she said to me and laughed, “but I think that your dad and Sirius was able to make her wet herself” she said to me and sighed, “I still couldn’t believe she did that to you and your brother" she said to me. I smiled as I looked to her, "don't worry too much about me or my brother when it comes to that idiot Daph" I said to her and smirked, "I mean I am sure that breakfast is going to be fun with me and my brother back to normal" I said with a smirk plastered on my face.

She laughed as she nodded and looked to me, "sounds like good fun to me” she said and I laughed as she looked around the room, “let me get ready for the day and then we can go to the great hall" she said making me laugh. I nodded and decided that I would get changed as well as I don’t think that Albus would like to see me dressed like this, seeing that she was in the bathroom I quickly got changed into my school uniform which I decided that I was going to be a tease for Paddy because I was such a loving girlfriend. I changed into my shirt and jumper which I pushed the sleeves up so they were around the top of my arms, I paired it with the tie that has the Slytherin house symbol on it and pulled on my skirt that I had as well seeing that people always thought I wore trousers and smirked as I looked in the mirror to see that I looked different. I looked down and couldn't help the smile to come to my face as it was a little shorter than normal. I quickly pulled on some tights and then walked into the bathroom as Daphne had come out and waved my hand over my hair smiling as it went back to its normal blood red colour.

I looked around the bathroom for the hairband I had and couldn’t find it and frowned, “where did I put it” I said to myself and walked out of the bathroom and looked around, seeing the hairband on my dresser, I smiled as I walked over and pushed it on my head. I walked back into the bathroom and quickly did my made up and smiled as I walked out and looked to Daphne, "well what do you think" I asked her. Daphne looked to me and smirked as she looked around and nodded, "well I am sure that Sirius won't be looking at anyone else while you are dressed like that" she said to me and I snapped my head to her and tried not to show the fear in my eyes, "sorry what" I asked.

Daphne looked to me and smiled, "I know about your relationship with Sirius Pandora, like I said to him he is one of us and we will always look out for our own" she said to me and I sighed as I sat down on the bed, “please don’t say anything” I asked and smiled as I looked up to her, "my relationship with Paddy is something that people will gossip about and it is something that I don’t want" I said and she looked to me, "do I look like Pansy" she said making me laugh. I looked to her and sighed, "you have to understand, people cannot know about us because the headmaster is trying to get him to date someone else" I explained and she smiled, "don't worry like I said to you Dora, we take care of our own" she said to me.

I looked to her and grinned, "plus if I see another woman even sniff around what is mine, Albus isn't going to have to worry about Paddy" I snarled making her laugh at me, “oh and Pandora” she said making me turned around, “what” I asked and she smiled, “the red hair is lush, you should always keep it like that” she said to me and I grinned as we both walked back out of the dorm room we shared. We walked down to the common room where I noticed Draco still was and smiled as he walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders so we would be able to walk out of her like the pretend couple that we were and smirked as he turned to me, "come on dear” he said to me and smirked, “I believe that we have a house to keep under control" he said to me as we walked to the great hall for some breakfast.

I rolled me eyes at him as he was looking to Daphne, "I take it you are aware" he asked her and she nodded, "don't worry, your secret is safe with me" she said to him. We walked into the great hall and I smirked as we both noticed that we were being looked at by almost everyone in the hall and it was beginning to annoy me, I growled at them and watched as they turned their attention back to their breakfast and smiled as Draco laughed, "there is the bitch" Draco said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "well it is nice to be the bitch again, I mean being in a room full of gyffindorks for two days is a lot for me" I said and Draco just laughed as he wrapped his arm around me again.

I watched as there was a little group that was speaking and I smirked as I heard what it was that they were speaking about and laughed as it was about Draco and I, "I heard they run the house and that they are the ice prince and princess" a young girl said and I turned around looking to her, "little Gyffindorks always were ones to talk" I said to her and she stepped back looking scared of Draco and I, "I see were being mean again Dora" my brother said and I laughed, "keep your little 1st years under control Harry otherwise my inner ice bitch might come out which is funny because you’re the ice elemental" I said to him.

Harry rolled his eyes at me and I turned to Draco with a smiled, "come on I believe that I need food" I said to him and with that we walked over to our table and sat down smiling as a few of the first years were not looking at us much, I decided that when we went back to the common room I would have to speak to the 1st years again as they seemed to be scared of Dray and I which was not a good thing for the both of us. Seeing that there was nothing much I could do about that for the moment, I looked over to Draco and smirked as I realised that I needed to get to the manor for the potions that would now be ready, I smirked as I put my arm around him, "I need you to get me out of charms class for about half an hour Dray" I said and he looked to me, "Dora that is your mums class, I don't think that she is going to believe anything I would say to her" he said to me and I smiled, "I know but I need to get to the potions lab in the manor and well I think that mum would kill me if she found out what I was up to" I explained to him.

Draco looked to me and sighed, "fine, I will think of something for you” he said and I smiled, “thanks Draco” I said to him and he smirked, “but you owe me big time for this" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks Dray and anything you want" I said to him and smiled as I leant over and kissed his cheek. He rolled his eyes at me and I laughed as I grabbed some toast from the table and began to munch on it as I began to think of the way I was going to get into the common room and to the manor where I would be able to get the potions.

I felt as someone was watching me and looked up to see that it was the headmaster and he was walking over towards me, I frowned as he stopped in front of me and sighed, "Pandora, can I have a word with you please in my office" he said to me and I sighed, "what is this about headmaster because if I am in trouble I will get Severus or my parents to come with me" I asked and he smiled as the twinkle in his eyes were there, "it is nothing that your parents or head of house need to be present for” he said and smiled, “please come with me so we can have a quick conversation" he said to me and I sighed, "fine but I believe that I need someone there I will call for my parents or head of house" I said to him.

I noticed that Draco was already looking to get up and I shook my head at him, “its fine” I said to him and he nodded at me, I knew that he was going to let Severus, Paddy and my parents know where I was and I smiled as I got up and followed the headmaster out of the great hall. As we got to his office I noticed that Pansy was stood there and she was looking like she was winning something as she smirked at me, "Pandora please come in and have a seat” the headmaster said to me and I nodded, “okay, have I done something wrong” I asked and the headmaster smiled as he looked to me, “I have asked for you to come and speak to me, because I have received some disturbing news" the headmaster said.

I looked confused and to be honest I was wondering what he was going on about, "about what headmaster" I asked and Pansy looked to me, "that your sleeping with a teacher" she said and I laughed as I looked to her, "and who is it that I am I sleeping with Pansy because I am sure that I haven't slept with anyone" I said to her and she laughed, "Sirius Black, I know that your cheating on my drakey poo with that traitor" she said to me and I laughed as I turned to the headmaster, "you believe this do you” I asked and he sighed, “headmaster why would I cheat on the idiot I am currently dating and sleep with my dad's best friend" I asked.

The headmaster looked to me and sighed, "Pandora I have to look into this because we cannot have teachers sleeping with students” he said to me and I smiled, “it isn't allowed and if this is true we will have to fire this teacher" he said to me. I sighed and looked to him deciding to play the hurt card as this was something that I was good at and I knew that I didn’t want to lose Paddy. I looked to him and wiped my eyes, "I am not sleeping with Paddy headmaster" I said and looked to him, "do you remember when you said that we could live with him at the beginning of the year" I asked and he nodded, "of course I do my child” he said to me and smiled, “your home life wasn’t very great and I wanted to make it up to you both" he said and I smiled, "well I will admit that I was worried which was why I was distance with him to begin with” I said and he looked to me, “why” he asked me. I smiled, “because he is family I didn't want him to think that I was a handful, I didn’t want to be thrown out again, I didn’t want to be abandoned again" I explained.

Pansy snorted as she looked to me, "I know that you are sleeping with him" she snarled and I looked to her and pushed tears out of my eyes, "he is my godfather Pansy and I am finally happy” I said and looked to the floor, “Why do you have to try and ruin it for me, isn't calling me names and hurting my brother and I enough for you" I said and looked to the headmaster, "I was worried that he wouldn't want me if he realised that I would be too much work, but he sat me down and explained that he would always love me even if I wanted to have a godfather that cuddled me in public" I said to him and looked over to Pansy, "you have to remember that I grew up abused and hurt Pansy and so what if he cuddles me longer and more than he should” I said and looked to her, “just because you don’t have people hug you for longer doesn’t mean that I am sleeping with my god-father” I said to her and wiped my eyes, “my brother and I have been hurt and they are only trying to make it up to us" I said to her.

I noticed that the headmaster was now looking to Pansy and I knew that I had won this one, I wiped my eyes and kept the smirk off my face as the headmaster look to me and sighed, "Pandora I am sorry that I believed her over you" he said to me and smiled, "I should have known you wouldn't sleep with a teacher" he said to me. I looked to him and smiled as I nodded, "it is fine, but you're going to have to say sorry to Paddy as well because I don't think that he will take it well that you have accused his god-daughter of being a tart" I said and got up as I smirked to Pansy as she was currently trying to make the headmaster believe I was the one lying.

I walked out of the headmasters office and leant against the wall waiting for the idiot to stop speaking to the headmaster and I smirked as Pansy walked down the stairs and looked to me, "looks like you lost that one to didn't you" I said to her and watched as she looked to me, “what are you on about” she said and I laughed, "next time Pansy, I will leave you to my Paddy" I said and smirked as she looked to me with a smile on her face, “so you two are dating” she said and I laughed, “plus I know that my beloved will make your life hell" I said to her and laughed as she looked around wanting to see if anyone would have heard us.

I laughed as I walked into the great hall and Draco looked to me, "do I need to kill the bitch" he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, "no you don't, I have it sorted" I said and he nodded, "so what happened then because the headmaster looked like he was ready to fire someone" he asked me and I smirked as I looked to him, "I'll tell you later Dray because there is too many ears in here" I said and looked over to the Gryffindor table and noticed that Harry was there and I smiled, "I need to speak to my idiot brother so I will see you later" I said to him.

Draco nodded and I got up and walked over to Harry and sat down making most of the table look at me, I snarled and laughed as they all turned their attention back to their dinners, I looked back to my brother and sighed, "We have a problem that I don't think is going to go away" I said to him. He looked to me and frowned, "what happened because you don't normally tell me things unless it is bad and this is either bad or terrible" he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, "Pansy dobbed Paddy and I into the headmaster" I said and looked to him, "I don't know how she found out but she did and I think that the headmaster is still on that path because he didn't look like he was going to drop it" I said to him.

I noticed that my brother did look alarmed, "do we need to tell the others about this because I am sure that they can help if needed" he whispered and I shook my head, "don't worry too much about the others" I said and he looked confused, "I was able to turn it around so she was lying" I said and smirked, "the headmaster doesn't think anything happened but the idiot had that twinkle in his eyes which doesn't bode well with us" I said and he laughed, "you always were the one that was able to get anything or anyone to believe you and do as you ask" he said to me. I laughed as I nodded, "I know I am but I don't think that he is going to drop this harry, I might have to speak to Paddy and Papa about this because it does include them" I said to him.

He looked to me and sighed, "but really is it all okay” he asked me and I looked to him, “of course it is little brother” I said and he sighed, “I don't think that we will be able to make the headmaster forget what the little bitch said to him" he said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, "I know that you're worried but I promise that it will be okay, if push comes to shove I will let my bitch side come up" I said to him. He sighed and looked to me, "I am just worried that this is going to backfire on us and we end up in more trouble" he said to me.

I nodded and looked to him, "of course it isn't going to backfire, this is me that your talking to" I said to him and smirked, "I was able to get the headmaster to say sorry to Paddy” I said and smirked as he looked shocked, “wow I didn’t think you would be able to do that” he said holding his chest, “idiot” I said and smirked, “I think that being able to get the headmaster to do what I want will be easy" I said and he laughed. I noticed that mum and dad walked over to us and smiled, "everything okay because we wasn't asked to come for your meeting which isn't right" mum said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, "don't worry too much about it for now” I said and dad looked to me, “Pandora” he said and I smiled, “really dad, if there is anything that I need help with I will come and find you both" I said and mum nodded.

Dad looked to me and frowned, "are you sure you're okay" he asked and I nodded, "of course I am" I said and dad looked to me, "did you scare a 1st year Pandora because I noticed that a few of the 1st years in this house and some from the other houses apart from your own don't like you very much" he said to me and I laughed, "she was speaking about Dray and I and I might have had something to say to her about it” I said and I grinned, “It isn't my fault if she doesn't like me because I am Slytherin" I said to him and he sighed, "Pandora I don't want you being mean to people just because" he said to me. I smirked as I turned to Harry, "I promise that I will get this sorted by the end of the day little brother" I said to him.

He nodded and I walked over to Draco and smiled, "I need half an hour okay" I said and he smirked, "I am sure that I can come up with something for why you're not in class" he said to me and I smiled as I got up grabbing my bag and walked out of the great hall and down to the common room where I looked around seeing that there was a few 1st years still around, I smiled as I walked around to the side and smile, "come on along to class now please, we don't like being late in this house" I said and watched as they all nodded and left, I watched as one of the girls was slower and I walked over to her and smiled as she looked scared, "have I done something" she asked me and I smiled as I shook my head, "of course not sweetie" I said and smiled as I looked to her, "are you okay?" I asked and she looked to me, "I don't like it here, I want to change houses” she said to me and I looked to her, “why hunny” I asked and she looked to me, “because people are mean to me" she said and I sighed as I bent down and smiled so I was looking at her, "what's your name little one" I asked and she smiled, " Stephanie Need" she said to me.

I smiled as she looked to me, "aren't you Pandora Potter the princess here" she asked and I smiled, "I am and I believe that the others call me the ice princess here because I can be mean" I said and smiled, "so do you want to tell me what is wrong and why you don't like it here?" I asked. Stephanie looked to me and sighed, "I am a muggleborn witch and well some of the others in this house are being mean to me saying that I don't belong in this house" she said to me and I sighed as I looked to her, "who called you a mud-blood Stephanie" I asked.

Stephanie looked to me and sighed, "One of the boys in your year, said that I shouldn't be allowed in this world" she said to me and I growled, "You come and find me at lunch time and point this person out to me" I said and she looked worried, "don't worry, I am the one of the people that rule this house and in this common room they listen to me" I said to her. She nodded and smiled, "thank you Miss Potter" she said to me and I laughed, "Dora is fine, come on what is your first lesson" I asked and she smiled, "DADA" she said to me and I smiled, "right then we are going to get you to class" I said and she nodded as she walked out of the common room with me by her side.

We walked down the corridor and I smiled as I looked to her, "so what is your favourite subject" I asked and she grinned, "Charms" she said and I laughed, "well I can see why, my mother teaches that class" I said and she looked to me, "she's your mum" she asked and I nodded, "yep" I said and came to the class and I smiled, "come on" I said and walked into the class with her and smiled, "like I said, at lunch come and find me and I will sort the idiots out" I said to her and she smiled, "thank you Dora" she said to me and I smiled as I walked over to Dad, "watch out for her, some of the other students are calling her horrible names for being a muggleborn in Slytherin" I explained and he nodded, "of course sweetie" he said to me.

I rolled my eyes and turned to dad, "well I have mum's class so I will see you later this evening for dinner dad" I said and walked out of the classroom and back down to the dungeons, I walked back into the common room and noticed that it was still empty which made me smile and I sighed as I walked over to the fireplace and pushed the brick to the side to show a chamber and smirked as a pot came to view, "prefect, I knew that they would keep it filled" I said to myself and grabbed the floo power in my hand and threw it into the fireplace and called out for the manor, "Potter-Black Manor" I said and stepped into the fireplace and smirked as I came out in the manor and quickly disappeared from the living area that I walked into and appeared in the potions lab.

I grabbed the potions that were now ready and sitting on the side and grinned as I placed them in the bag that I had on me, I looked around to see if there was anything else that I needed and grinned as I turned around to see that Paddy was stood there with a smirk plastered on his face, "well I was wondering what you were doing” Paddy said to me and smirked, “I was also wondering what it was that you needed to be doing down here as well” he said and I sighed as I looked to him, “sorry Paddy, but you would have only said, speak to your parents” I said and he laughed, “well I know how dangerous this potion is” he said and smiled, “but I also know you are so much like me that you would have done it anyway” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “well I am sorry you found out this way, but they are done” I said to him and he laughed, “so who did them” he asked me and I smiled, “Hermione, Ron, the twins, Draco, Harry and I” I explained to him and he smiled, “alright then” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “as nice as it is to see you, what are you doing here, I thought you would have been teaching” I said and he smirked, “well Lily said that you didn't come to class and well I wanted to know what you were doing angel" he said to me and I grinned as walked over to him, "hey Paddy" I said to him and he smiled, "come with me princess" he said and I sighed as he took my hand and disappeared with me.

I noticed that we were now in our room and he smiled as he looked to me, "so what happened because you don't normally speak to Harry when you are at school and it isn't like you to bring a 1st year to class either from what I have been told about you princess" he said to me and I sighed, "Pansy told the headmaster that we were dating and well he was yelling at me about it” I said to him and he looked to him, “wait what” he said to me and I sighed, “yeah Pansy said that we were dating and told the headmaster we were sleeping together” I said and smirked, “shame the old man doesn’t see pass his own problems to see I was lying to him” I said to him. Paddy sighed and looked to me, “so that why he said he was sorry” Paddy said. I nodded and looked to him, “and as for the 1st year, she was called a mud blood and I wanted to make sure that she was okay" I said and he growled, "I'm going to make her life hell for doing that" he snarled and I laughed as I looked to him, "I sorted it out Paddy, I made out as Pansy was a lying bitch to the headmaster and I made sure that Stephanie knows to come to me" I said to him and smiled as he laughed, "there's my little devil" he said to me.

Paddy smiled and took my hand, "it is nice to see the motherly side to you" he said to me and I grinned and looked to him, "well I felt for the girl, I mean I have learnt to harden up because of this house but she is only little and doesn't deserve that" I said to him and Paddy grinned, "well I am going to feel for the kids that pick on our children because mamma will be a bitch" he said to me and I laughed as he pulled me on to his lap and grinned, "I think that you will be a great mother when the time comes" he said and I smiled as I cuddled down into him. I sighed as it was nice to be with him, knowing that I didn't have much time left from Draco covering for me, I looked to him and smiled, "as much as I would love to stay here with you like this Paddy" I said and kissed him, "I think that I better get back to class” I said and smirked, “I am sure that mum is going to give me detention because of some lie that Dray came up with" I explained and Paddy smirked, "come with me and I will make sure that you don't get into trouble" he said to me.

Paddy smiled as he took my hand as we disappeared from the manor and back to school where he smiled, "come on angel, I am sure that I can get you out of trouble with your mother" he said to me and with that we walked back towards the charms class, I knew that he was going to do something that was going to get him into trouble as he looked to me, "just go with me on this" he said and I looked to him, "Paddy please don't get into trouble with mum because she will know that I had something to do with it" I asked making him smile at me, "don't worry about me so much, I am used to dealing with a pissed or angry Lily" he said and I smirked as that was something that I would ask about later on.

We walked into charms class and mum looked up and shook her head, "Sirius if I have to tell you again I am not going to be happy with you, you cannot just pull my daughter out of charms class” mum said to him and she sighed, “she needs this class to graduate this class if she wishes to become an auror" Mum said to him and Paddy laughed, "I wasn't keeping her from class Lily, I found her in the dungeons speaking to a 1st year who she brought to class because she was being bullied” Paddy said and I was amazed as he was telling the truth, Paddy smiled, “and then she left the class but when the wrong way" he said and she looked to me, "don't worry about the 1st year mum, I have sorted it and she is now happy" I said to her and she looked to me wanting more than that, "okay so someone in our house decided to call her a horrible word and well she didn't want to go to class” I said and sighed, “so I walked her to class because I am the prefect for our house and wanted to make sure that she got there” I explained, “I got pissed so I decided to take a walk instead" I said and mum smiled, "alright your forgiven but do not be late to my class again Pandora Potter" she said to me and I nodded, "of course, sorry I was late" I said to her and walked over to Draco and sat down.

Draco looked to me and smirked, "so did you" he asked and I nodded, "of course, Paddy found me in the lab which is why he brought me back to class and well he needed something to use" I said and he looked to me, "does he know about it" he asked. I smiled and shook my head as I noticed that I was being stared at and smiled, "sorry please continue mum" I said and mum sighed, "Pandora I don't want to have to ask you again do I" she said and I nodded, "sorry mum" I said to her and she smiled as she went back to teaching us some new charms for class.

-

Charms had finished and mum looked up to me and smiled, "Pandora please can you stay, I wish to speak to you" she said to me and I nodded, "sure mum" I said to her and turned to Draco, "I will meet you in the great hall as we have study period and I am sure that mum is going to keep me for a while" I explained and he nodded, "alright then, I’ll see you there" he said and hugged me. I smiled as he turned to mum, "is there anything else you need" he asked and I smiled as mum shook her head, "no thank you Draco" she said and we watched as he left the room. I turned back to mum and smiled, "I am sorry that I missed half your class" I said and she laughed, "Don't worry about it, don't make it something you're always doing" she said to me and I nodded.

Mum looked to me and smiled, "so what happened with the 1st year then  because I have heard you’re not every nice to many people in your house" she asked and I sighed, "someone in the house is calling her a mud blood and saying that she doesn't belong in the house" I explained and mum sighed, "I hate that word, I think that it is a word that should be banned" she said and I nodded, "me too, Severus doesn't allow that word to be muttered” I explained to her and smirked, “he will be pissed when he finds out that someone in our house called it to another Slytherin member" I explained and she smiled as she grabbed her bag, "so does this girl have a name" she asked me and I laughed, "yeah her name is Stephanie Need and she is a muggleborn sorted into Slytherin" I explained to mum.

Mum looked to me and frowned, "since when does Slytherin take in muggleborn witches and wizards" she asked and I looked to her, "you do know that we aren't all evil right" I said and she laughed, "of course sweetie, I am just saying that Slytherin doesn't allow muggleborn witches and wizards in to the house” she said to me and I sighed, “it is always the same with you Gryffindor’s, you think we are all bad and evil witches, I am mean and cruel because I have to be” I said and she smiled as she put her hand on my shoulder, “Pandora I didn’t mean it like that, I meant it as the hat is spelled to put them in any other house than Slytherin" she said to me.

I frowned and looked to her, "but the only people that would be able to overrule the hat would be a headmaster" I said and she nodded, "albus is playing at something and I don’t think that it is going to be good for this 1st year" she said and I moaned as we walked into the great hall and I was nearly knocked over by Stephanie who was crying, "Steph" I asked and she shook her head, "there being mean again Dora" she said and I growled as I walked over to my table and looked to my year, "can you point the traitor out for me" I asked and she pointed to Crabbe and Goyle, "Severus’s office now" I snarled and they looked to me, "you're not our picked queen, we picked Pansy as she is the true Slytherin unlike you" Crabbe said and I turned to him and growled letting my magic come free, "I SAID SEVERUS OFFICE NOW" I snarled and watched as my magic crackled and my fire element was making it warm in the hall, I watched as they squeaked as they got up from the table and ran out of the hall and down to the office, I turned to the rest of the table and growled, "we do not pick on our own, so what if Stephanie is a muggleborn which, she is put into our house because she shows all the skills and traits for Slytherin” I snapped and  I noticed that I now had the attention of the hall including the headmaster and Minnie. I smiled as I looked to the rest of my table, “if I find out that another student in my house calls someone a mud blood I will give you to my mother Lily Potter" I snarled and they all nodded.

I turned to Pansy and growled, "You're coming with me because I have a feeling that you put the idiots up to this" I snapped and grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the great hall with the Gryffindor table cheering me on with the Ravenclaw table wondering what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 29/05/2019


	24. Chapter 24

I got down to the office and threw Pansy into the office as she was trying to get out of my grip which she would be able to because if I didn’t have my wolf inheritance which I will admit that I was using at the moment to keep my hold on her as she was struggling not wanting to get into trouble, I looked up to see that Severus was looking to them and then smiled as he looked to me, "Pandora I see that you have brought Pansy with you" he said to me and I nodded, “I am sorry that I have just barged in, but please could I speak with you” I asked and he nodded, “of course, what can I help you with" he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, "it seems like Pansy here professor has been getting these idiots to bully our 1st years” I said and Severus looked to her, “Bullying our own house” he asked and she laughed, “she is lying, you know she isn't really a Slytherin” Pansy said and I smiled as I looked back to him, “I also believe that she is getting them to also call her some horrible things, one of them I know that you will not allow in our house" I said to him.

I watched as Severus snarled and looked to her with pure hatred on his face, "is this true Miss Parkinson" he snarled and she looked to him, "well the little mud blood shouldn't be in our house, just like this piece of trash, I mean a mud blood for a mother" Pansy snarled and I threw her to the floor and growled, "careful about what you say about my mother Parkinson" I snarled and Severus laughed, "go back to lunch Pandora and please make sure that Stephanie is okay, please do ask her to come and see me when she is finished with classes today" he asked me and I nodded, "of course professor" I said to him and walked out of the office, I closed the door and couldn’t help the smirk as I heard Severus growl and went to speaking to Parkinson and the two idiots about what they had said about the Stephanie.

I left the dungeons and walked back into the great hall where I noticed that I was being looked at by quite a few people and I smirked as the older two years of my house all stood and clapped, "well done, this is why we aren’t worried about leaving our house to you and Malfoy" Marcus said to me and I smirked, "you know I don't like that word Marcus” I said to him and I smiled, “and you know that I will hurt anyone that calls someone else that" I said and he laughed, "oh we are aware of that one Pandora" he said subconsciously rubbing his arm making me laugh.

I looked over to Draco and smiled, "so tonight we will meet with the others somewhere and get this done" I said and he nodded, "sounds like fun” he said to me and frowned, “where are we going to go Dora" he said to me and I looked to him and smiled, "I will figure something out, I’ll let you know before the end of the day" I said to him and laughed as he went to eating some food of the plate that was in front of him, I grabbed an apple off the table and walked over to my brother and smiled, "do you have study period now" I asked and he nodded, "yeah for the last two periods, why you okay" he said to me and I smiled, "yeah little brother” I said and smiled, “do you fancy coming to the library with me" I asked and he nodded, "sure come on" he said and smiled as he turned to Ron, Hermione and the others, "I will see you later" he said and with that we walked out of the great hall with the headmaster looking at us both.

We got into the library and I dragged my brother to the back and smiled, "okay so I have the potions for us to do later" I said and he looked to me, "so that was why you where late for charms" he said and I nodded, "well that and the little 1st year" I said and he sighed as he looked to me, "yeah it is horrible when they use that word, the amount of times that someone calls mione it is annoying as well" he said to me and I sighed, "if I could Harry I would make sure that no one can use that name but I can't threaten everyone in the castle" I explained making him laugh. Harry turned to me and sighed, "Can I ask you something about your love life" he asked and I nodded, "sure harry what is wrong" I asked and he smirked, "nothing like that, I was wondering does Paddy use his animagus side in bed" he said to me. I couldn't help but go red and nod, "he did the last time we were in bed and then this morning, we both changed and went all night" I admitted and he looked to me, "Remy has as well and well something has changed” he said to me and sighed, “he is really protective of me" he explained.

I smiled as I looked to him, "that would be the wolf in him Harry, you have to understand that the wolf that is inside Remy and I sees you and paddy as our mates which means that Remy will be protective over you because that is his nature" I said and he nodded, "so it is normal for him to be like this" he said to me and I smiled, "it is, it will wear off and when it does he will realise that he doesn't need to be so protective" I explained and looked to him, "but harry don't worry about moony because moony loves you just as much as Remy does" I said and he smiled, "alright then, I won't panic then" he said to me.

I smiled and looked to him, "he spoke to you about the future" I asked and he smiled, "we have agreed that we want kids but not till later on" he said and I smiled, "us too, Paddy had a panic attack in class two days ago and well I needed to know where he was on the kids part" I said to him and sighed as Harry looked to me and nodded, "I remember that, dad and Remy had to calm him down" he said and I nodded, "he is worried that he will turn into his father" I admitted to him and he smiled as he took my hand, "he is never going to become his father Do, you know that he loves you and wouldn't fuck this up" he said to me and I smiled, "thanks Harry" I said to him. Harry looked to me and smirked, “so you used your wolf form” he asked and I nodded, “yeah I was pissed and I wanted to kill Pansy, the wolf in me wasn’t settling and well Paddy and I fucked like Animals” I said smirking at the word I used, “was it any different” he asked me and I looked to him, “why” I asked and he sighed, “if I turned into a dog type animal which I am hoping, I am wondering if Moony will let me do that” he asked me and I smiled, “it is different, Paddy and I have this deeper bond now because of it, but we also know when each other is hurt or in danger” I explained and he nodded, “wow” he said making me smile.

I looked to him and smiled as I pulled out a book, "so this is what we have to do next" I explained and he nodded, "right, so we read this and explain it to the others" he said to me, I nodded and he looked up, "what about your wolf" he asked me and I laughed, "I believe my animagus form will be a wolf as well" I said and he smirked, "of course it is, nothing is going to be hard for you is it" he laughed as he went to reading the page for the next steps. I nodded and looked to him, "I can sort the lighting out" I said and he laughed as he looked to me, "what are you going to do, scream till it does" he said to me and I smirked, "well I am sure that Draco can help me with that" I said and grabbed the book and looked to him, "we somewhere safe to do this, I was think the forest" I said and he nodded, "alright we will meet at the black lake and go from there, we will have to cast wards to keep us safe while we are doing this but that shouldn't be a problem for Hermione" he said to me and I nodded, "alright speak to Hermione about the wards and remember to make sure that Ron and the twins are ready because I am not waiting for them” I said to him.

Harry nodded and smiled, “what about Neville and Luna” he asked and I smiled, “I made extra, I just need them to put there spit in it” I said and smiled, “I am going to make there’s go faster so they can change with us” I explained to him and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me. I looked to him and smiled, “I am going to grab Neville and Luna" I said and he nodded, "well I can bring Neville as the headmaster doesn't bother with us when we bring him along" harry said and I smiled, "alright then, I will quickly send a note to Luna telling her where to meet us and then we can go from there" I said and grabbed some parchment and a quill.

_Luna,_

_Please meet us by the black lake so we can get on with the training to become animagus, I have the potion that you asked me to do, I only need a little bit of your spit and then we can go from there._

_Pandora_

I waved my hand over to it to make it out as there was nothing on it, so if someone else read it they would only see a blank parchment and I knew that it wouldn’t show to any spells either. I smiled as I sent it off, "see you this evening brother" I said and went to find Draco as I knew that he would want to make sure he was ready for this. I walked into the great hall and looked around to see that he wasn't here and walked over to Daphne and smiled, "have you seen Dray" I asked, Daph shook her head and smiled, "nope sorry, I watched as he left when Severus walked back into the hall with Pansy and the two idoits" she said and I sighed, "Alright then, thanks" I said and walked back out looking for my best friend.

I noticed that I was being followed and turned around to yell when I noticed that it was Stephanie and I smiled, "Steph you okay" I asked and she nodded, "I was trying to catch you so I would scare you" she said and smiled, "thank you for getting this sorted, I was worried that you would leave it" she said and I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her shoulders, "don't worry, I am always going to help you" I said and she nodded, "so the boy you were with earlier, do you mind me asking who he is" she asked and I laughed, "Harry is my brother, we are twins" I said to her and she frowned, "I thought that twins were always put in the same houses" she said and I smiled, "my brother is Gryffindor for the both of us and well I have always had a bitchy side to me" I said to her and she laughed, "well it is nice to know that we are allowed to speak to other houses" she said to me. I looked to her and frowned, "Stephanie we are allowed to interact with different houses, it is the headmaster that doesn't like it" I explained to her and she looked confused, I smiled as I bent down and looked to her, "Stephanie we are always made out to be the dark and evil house when people come to Hogwarts because there has been dark and evil wizards and witches that have come from this house" I explained and she looked worried, "but that doesn't mean that you are destined to be evil, I mean my godfather is a black and was sorted into Gryffindor where he should have been put into Slytherin like the rest of his family" I said and smiled, "but the hat puts us in the correct houses because the hat knows that we are destined for great things” I said to her and smiled, “weather that is making new potions up to getting top jobs in the ministry to make sure that things are ran correctly" I said and smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder, "don't worry so much about making mistakes, if you want to be friends with someone in another house go for it" I said to her.

Stephiane looked to me and smiled, “thank you” she said and quickly hugged me, I smiled as I hugged her back and watched as she ran back down the hall, "NO RUNNING, YOU MIGHT HURT YOURSELF" I shouted and heard as someone laugh behind me. I turned around ready to snapp and noticed that it was my papa and smiled, "Papa what are you doing down in the dungeons" I asked and he walked over to me smiling as he wrapped his arm around me, "so I heard what you said to her" he said to me with a grin on his face. I rolled my eyes as he looked to me, "that was very nice of you to say all that to her" he said and I looked to him, "why, it is all true" I said and he laughed, "well in my time people in Slytherin weren't nice to others" he said making me smile.

I looked to him and sighed, "well she is finding it hard being in Slytherin because she is a muggleborn and well I don't think that she should be going through this" I explained and Papa smiled, "well I am sure that if she has to many problems that she doesn't want to speak about, I am sure that Sirius would speak to her" he said and I sighed, "yeah I know he would" I said and Papa made me look to him, "remember that he does know what she is feeling because he had the same problem when he was put into Gryffindor" Papa said and I laughed, "why doesn't it surprise me that you Gryffindor's are just as mean as us" I said making him laughed. He smiled as he looked to me, "just remember that he would know how she is feeling; being that he was supposed to be in Slytherin when he went to school" he said to me and I smiled, "I know he would papa and thank you, I will let her know when I see her next" I said to him and he smiled, "so then cub, where are you going" he asked me and I smirked, "trying to find my idiot of a best friend" I said.

Papa looked to me and frowned, “weren’t you with him” he asked me and I looked to him, "no, he wasn't in the hall when I came back from the library" I explained as Papa nodded and smiled, "well I am sure that we can find him, would you mind me coming with you" he asked and I smiled, "of course not papa" I said to him and smirked as we walked back towards the common room in my house.

I stopped by the door and smirked as he turned to me and smiled, "you going to let a lion into the den" he asked and I smiled, "if you behave" I said to him and turned back to the door, "pureblood" I said and watched as the door opened and Papa laughed, "would have thought that it would have been something like that" he said and I laughed, "wasn't us that chose it" I said to him and he looked confused, "Albus picks the passwords" I said and he smirked, "always wanted to be a Slytherin" he said and I laughed, "well he doesn't have it in him to be a Slytherin" I snapped and walked down into common room where people looked up and I laughed, "be nice" I said and turned to Draco, "I have been looking for you Dray, I thought that you were still in the great hall eating" I said to him.

Draco looked to me and then over to Papa and he smiled, "hey Remus nice to see you again" he said and looked to me, "no I decided that I didn't want to be in the same room as Parkinson so I left" he said to me and smiled, "what can I help my best friend with" he said to me. I laughed as I looked to him, "potions if possible, I don't want to bother Sev if I don't have too" I said and he nodded, "of course, I am sure that we can study here and find out where your stuck" he said to me. I nodded and looked over to him and I smiled, I turned around and looked over to Papa and smirked, "so I am guessing that Paddy ask you to keep an eye on me because of Albus's questioning" I asked and he laughed as he looked to me, "you always could guess what was wrong” he said to me and smiled, “it is probably why you are always knowing why someone has done something" he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, "I promise that Albus isn't going to get between us Papa, you know that right" I asked and smiled as Papa looked to me, "I know he isn't going to, we are just worried is all” he said to me and I looked to him, “why are you worried” I asked and dreaded the answer as I knew it was going to be something along the lines of my temper, “because you have the tenacity to do rash things" he said to me, “okay I will give you that because I am normally yell first questions next” I said to him and smiled as I sat down on the side of the chair and looked back to him, "will it help if Dray and I come back to the DADA room with you” I asked and smiled, “you all will be teaching and we will sit in the back and study" I asked.

Papa looked to me and then over to Draco and sighed, “would you behave” he asked me and I smirked, “depends on the studnets” I said and he laughed, “well at least I wouldn’t be so worried about you” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, "we will be there in front of you at all times" I said to him and he smiled, "you would do that so we wouldn't worry about you" he asked and Draco nodded, "of course we would as I am with you on her temper, she does seem to act first and then think" he said to Papa and pushed his books into the bag. I smiled as he turned to me and pulled me into his arms, "come on we don't want to make Remus late because then I am sure Albus would poke around again" he said to me. I nodded as I looked to him and made sure that I had everything that I needed and smiled as I noticed that Papa was holding his hand out, “I am not holding your hand” I said and he laughed, “for your bag little one, pass it here” he said to me and I frowned as I passed it over to him.

I watched as he slung it over his shoulder and smiled, “well come on then” he said to us and with that we walked out of the common room and up to the DADA class, as we both walked in, I noticed that they were teaching 7th years and I smirked as the twins looked to us and smirked, "what did you do this time" Fred asked me and I put my hand on my heart, "I am hurt that you think that I have done something wrong, I am an angel" I said keeping a straight face and he laughed, "Pandora you have a temper" he said and I laughed, "nothing, Papa, Paddy and dad are all worrying so much that we have decided that we would sit in the back and study so they wouldn't worry so much about us" I explained to them and they laughed, "alright then" he said to me.

Draco and I looked to Paddy and dad, "were going to be in the back studying okay" I said to them and watched as they turned to us and smiled, “alright then sweetie" dad said to me, I rolled my eyes at the nickname and sat down in the back and grabbed some parchment and quickly wrote on it to tell Draco where we would be going tonight without letting the teacher know about it; 'Dray, we will be going down to the black lake to get this potion completed' I said and passed it over to Draco and smirked as he looked down and nodded, "alright then, I think that should be fine" he said to me making sure to anyone that was listening to us that they would think we were on about the potions study we were doing.

I looked down to the book I was reading and sighed as I knew most of this apart from something's but it was just something in there wasn't making sense to me, I noticed that I was being looked at by someone and looked up to see that it was my father and he just grinned as he looked to me, "want to do something for me sweetheart" he asked and I moaned, "really I don't want to be a part of this lesson because I am not showing up your 7th years" I said and Fred laughed at me, "give it your best shot little one" he said and I growled as I looked to him, "just because you are older than me doesn't mean you have to call me little one" I said and walked over to dad and smiled, "what can I help you with daddy" I said and he laughed as he looked to Paddy, "she is going to have you on your ass" he said and I smirked as I looked to him, "I am sure when I have beaten him at whatever you want me to, someone will kiss his boo boos better" I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and smirked, “oh I am sure she will, I mean my girl does love me" he said and dad laughed, "alright so we are teaching the 7th years attack spells that would be used while fighting a dark witch or wizard and we need someone to see if they can break through a block barrier" he said and I looked to him, "you want me to break down Sirius block barrier" I asked and he nodded. I looked to him and sighed, "why me, I mean there is a few good people in here that would be able to do this" I said and he smiled, "because I know that you are one of those students that can do this" he said and I sighed, "fine but what do I get out of this when I win" I said and Paddy laughed, "if you win" he said to me and I smirked, "no paddy, when I win" I said and dad smirked, "you win and I won't take any points from Slytherin for a month" he said to me and I laughed, "you're going to have to sweeten the pot more than that" I said to him and he sighed, "fine no points taken and no homework for the month for mine or your mothers class" he said and I grinned, "you have a deal dad” I said to him and grinned, “make sure you let mum know because I am sure that she is going to be annoyed at you for this" I said to him.

Dad sighed and nodded and Paddy looked to me, “you haven't won yet" he said and I grinned as I turned to Draco, "this is going to be a good month" I said and snapped my hand out to Paddy and watched as he was only just able to get his shield up as my first spell hit him and he growled, "Pandora" he said and I laughed, "you think someone on the other side is going to ask if you're ready" I said and Papa snorted, "she is right Pads, come on you said you could take on anyone" he said to him.

I smirked as I grabbed my wand deciding to make this a fair fight and turned to dad, "I take it nothing deadly" I said and he nodded, "all fair please, I don’t think you want to hurt Paddy do you" he said to me and I nodded as Sirius and I went to showing the class how to stop spells and hexes from getting through. I noticed that he was wearing a smirk on his face and I watched as he shot a hex at me with his hand and I growled as I waved my hand throwing a shield up and looked to him, "no playing dirty Paddy" I growled and he smirked as he looked to me, "no one is going to play fair in the fight Dora” he said to me and grinned, “you need to learn princess otherwise you might be caught off guard" he said and I smirked, "really" I said and looked to dad, "I am so sorry for this" I said to him and noticed that Paddy was more interested in what I was saying to dad so I smirked, "immobulus" I said and watched as he froze, "and that is why you don't take your eyes off your opponent" I said and smirked as Papa and Dad was on the floor laughing, "you are my daughter" dad said and I smiled as I walked back to the table and looked to Draco, "so no points and no homework to be given or taken" I said and he laughed.

Dad unfroze Paddy and I watched as Paddy turned to me, "I will get you back little one” he said and I grinned, “you can try” I said and he laughed, “remember to watch your back" he said and I smirked as I got up and walked over to him, "give it your best shot love" I said and leant down, "I am sure that I can come up with a way to make you forgive me" I whispered and he smirked, "I will hold you to that Pandora" he said and I grinned as I walked over to dad and smiled, "happy that I can protect myself" I asked and he smirked, “I see that I cannot fool you" he said and I shook my head, "nope" I said to him and he smiled, "go on get out of here” he said to us and smirked, “I don't want you and Draco getting into trouble though, so please nothing that I am going to have to yell at you about" he said and I nodded, "we won't" I said and walked past the twins and leant down pretending to look at something, "well I see you two have it done" I said and left a note on the table and smiled, "bye" I said and walked over to the door and smirked as I turned back, “remember to let mum know that she cannot take points and that she cannot give us homework either for the month” I said to him and dad moaned.

I laughed as I walked out of the class with Draco behind me, we got to the great hall and I turned to Draco and smiled, "well that was fun but I have a feeling that I will be making it up to Paddy again tonight" I said and he laughed, "I really didn't think that he would fall for the freezing charm" he said to me and I laughed, "Paddy was once again playing dirty and was looking around for his glory” I said and grinned, “so I was able to get it in because he wasn't watching I was doing" I said and he smirked, "well it is best that we don't have any homework or any points to be taken off us for the month" Draco said like an excited child.

I laughed and noticed that he looked to me and looked worried, "don't worry" I said and walked over to the table and took a hold my plate and went to filling it with food as I knew that tonight I would need it all for the change and of course making sure that Paddy wasn't to upset with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 29/05/2019


	25. Chapter 25

Draco and I had finished our dinner that I was eating and I noticed that pudding appeared and I grinned, “oh I do love chocolate cake” I said to him and Draco looked to me and shook his head, “I cannot believe that you and Remus are this excited over chocolate” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “do remember that chocolate is the one thing that controls the wolf” I whispered to him and he looked to me, “really” he asked and I nodded, “yeah it helps, I mean the chocolate makes them sleepy so we can have our own experiences” I explained to him.

Draco looked to me and smirked as I noticed that Daphne was looking at me with a weird look on her face, “do I ask” she said and I smiled, “not at the moment, there are a few people in this place that I don’t trust and being in the great hall means that anyone could listen to us” I explained and she nodded, “I am aware of that” she said and smirked as she went back to speaking to one of the older years. I turned my attention back to the 1st years and noticed that Stephanie was once again not speaking to anyone and I sighed as I turned to my best friend, “please can you make sure that Stephanie is okay when I am not around” I asked and Draco looked to me, “I feel like she doesn’t trust many people in this house” I said to him and he smiled, “you are worried about her” he asked me.

I looked to Draco and sighed, “well yeah I am, I mean I don’t trust the idiots what called her these names” I said to him and he looked to me, “I heard what she was getting them to call her, I can’t believe she would do that with the head of house so close” Draco said to me and I sighed, “well when they come back from being spoken to Severus I hope that they say sorry to her” I said and Draco looked to me, “I don’t think that they will” he said and I sighed, “well I don’t think that she deserves to be picked on just because she is muggleborn and put into our house” I said and he nodded, “of course I will make sure that she is okay Dora, you know that I will” he said and I laughed as he knew that I felt some pull to her.

I looked back to him and smiled, “well I need to make sure that everything is ready for this evening” I said to him and he nodded, “do we know where they are going” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah they do” I said and smirked, “I need to speak to Paddy as well” I said to him and he laughed, “well I am sure that he is still sore after being beaten by you” he said to me and I laughed as I nodded, “I know that is why I need to make sure that he doesn’t think that I am upset with him” I said to him and he nodded, “well I am sure that Pads will make you pay around for a while but he is probably proud of you” Draco said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “thank you Dray” I said and smiled, “so you’re okay looking out Stephanie” I asked and he smiled, “of course I will make sure that Steph is okay for you, I will make sure that they leave her alone when they come back” he said to me and smiled, “because I am sure that they are going to start again if they know you’re not here” he said to me and I smiled, “thank Dray, I owe you for this one” I said to him.

Draco laughed as he looked to me, “you owe me for a lot of things” he said to me, I laughed as I got up and walked down to the 1st years and smiled as they all looked up to me and was wondering what I was doing there, I bent down next to Steph and smiled, “Stephanie are people treating you any better” I asked and she smiled, “a little, I finally don’t have the others growling or telling me that I don’t fit into this house” she said to me and I smiled as I put my hand on her shoulder, “right well as I am not always going to be in the same place as you and if I am not here, if you have any issues with any of the members in the house, please speak to Draco as he is the one that will help you if I am not around” I explained to her and she smiled, “thank you Dora, it means the world to me that you have looked after me” she said to me.

I smiled as she looked to the other table and I smiled, “so did you manage to make any new friends” I asked and she shook her head, “no not yet, just worried about what other people are going to say” she said and I smiled, “remember what I told you Stephanie” I said and she looked to me, “that I can be friends with anyone I want to be” she said and I smiled, “that’s correct” I said to her, “and I am sure that any of the heads of houses will be happy for you to be friends with their students and if you don’t want to go on your own I don’t mind taking you to them” I explained and she smiled, “of course if I need the help I will come and find you” she said to me and grinned, “thanks” she said to me and went back to eating with a few of the other 1st years.

I smiled as I walked over to the head table where all the teachers were sat and smiled at my parents as they were wondering what it was that I wanted, I looked to dad and smiled, “do you mind if I borrow Paddy for a minute” I asked and dad laughed as he looked to me, “is this about earlier when you were able to beat Pads in a fight” Dad said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “well he was the one not looking what he was doing because he was trying to boast that he thought he won” I said and smirked as Paddy was mumbling at me, “well he was always like that in school” Professor McGonagall said to me. I laughed as I looked to dad, “no it isn't about earlier in class” I said and looked to Paddy, “we are having some trouble with students being called names that well I don’t like and your aware of that” I explained to him and he nodded, “yeah I am aware of that one, what’s going on Pandora” Paddy asked and I sighed, “Well Stephanie believes that she doesn’t belong in our house” I said to them all as I knew that the other teachers were listening to me as well.

Paddy looked to me and smiled, “is this the same girl you brought to class this morning” he asked and I nodded, “yeah she is and well I thought that Paddy could help with the fears that she has” I asked and looked to him, “being that you have been able to get pass your own problems of people and them judging” I said and dad smiled as he nodded, “I think that is a good idea and I am sure that if you ask Padfoot, he will give you his answer” Dad said to me and I turned to Paddy again and smirked as he looked like he was pretending to think about this. Deciding that I would let him pretend I looked to him and smiled, “so then Paddy, can you help me” I asked and he smirked, “of course i would speak to her for you” he said to me and smiled, “are you sure that Snape wouldn’t mind” he said and I smiled, “I am sure that he wouldn’t mind you making one of his students feel better about being in the house then tormenting them” I said to him.

Paddy got up and nodded as he looked to me, “of course I will help you Dora, you know I would speak to her about that as I don’t like it when kids are showed up because they are different” he said to me and got up walking over to me, “first we need a conversation pup” he said and I rolled my eyes, “don’t call me pup Paddy, I am not your idiot godson who likes to get into trouble” I said and Papa laughed as he looked to me, “but you are my god daughter and well you need to remember that, you my dear god-daughter are always in more trouble than Harry cub” Papa said to me and I mumbled about unfair people, Papa laughed and looked to me, “so be nice to Pads” he said to me and I smirked as we walked out of the great hall.

Paddy and I walked up to the chambers that we had with each other and I smiled as I looked to Paddy, “still sore that I beat you in the battle earlier” I asked and he laughed, “no I am not upset about it princess, I was just not expecting you to hit me with that spell is all” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “Paddy you were showing off” I said and smiled, “and well I have a name to live up to otherwise people would think that I don’t have what it takes to take Tom Riddle on” I said to him and he smiled, “well I was glad it was you and not someone else otherwise I would have had to show them what happens when you try to take down a black” he said and I laughed as I looked to him, “oh yeah, what would you have done to me then” I said and he smirked as he grabbed my hand and looked to me, “well you know that I have some ideas” he said and I laughed as he grabbed my into his arms and fell on to the bed with me, “this” he said to me and I laughed as he peppered kisses all over me, “give yet” he asked and I laughed, “never” I said to him.

I couldn’t help but laugh as he went to tickling me, “I give, sorry I beat you in a duel mighty master Paddy” I said giggling as he looked to me, “I love you Pandora and I can’t wait to make you my wife one day” he said to me and I looked to him as I smiled, “me too Paddy, I think that I am already more black than potter” I said and he got up so he was looking at me and grinned, “me too princess” he said and smirked, “so then I have figured out what it is that you and your friends have been doing baby” he said to me and I smirked, “took you longer than I thought it would Paddy” I said to him and he smirked, “you getting old baby” I said and he laughed, “old my ass” he said and pulled me onto his lap and grinned, “Remy is aware as well so we are going to help you on this” Paddy said to me and I looked to him, “Paddy” I said and he smiled, “no we are helping, we haven’t said anything to your mother and father yet as we don’t think that your mother will be happy about it” he said to me and I smiled, “fine but this is being done my way” I said to him and he nodded, “okay” he said to me.

Paddy smiled and looked to me, “so is there anything you need” he asked me and I shook my head, “no it is done so there is nothing that mum and dad can do now” I said to him and smiled, “I can always say that you wasn’t aware until you came across us” I said and Paddy smirked, “who else is changing with you” he asked and I smiled, “if I tell you, are you going to stop us or let us do it” I asked and he smiled, “of course I am not going to stop you because then I would be a hypocrite as your father, papa and I did it in this year as well” he said and I laughed as I nodded, “well the people taking the change with us is Ron, Hermione, Draco, Fred, George and of course Neville and Luna as they found out a few weeks ago what we were doing” I said to him and smiled, “and we said that we didn’t mind waiting for there to mature like ours” I said and he smirked, “well I will be interested to see if you’re a wolf in your animagus form as well as your inheritance” he said to me.

I looked to him and smiled, “so as were doing this later I am sure that I can let you know what it is” I said and noticed that he was looking to me and he looked really worried, “do you want to come and keep us safe” I purred making him laugh, “of course I can get Moony to come with me and i am sure that between the both of us we protect you when you’re under finding out what you are” he said to me and I smiled, “thanks paddy, it means the world to me that you are going to come along for this, I was worried that you would tell me no” I said to him. Paddy smiled and looked to me, “thank you for telling me the truth Dora” he said and looked to me, “I would never have stopped you from doing this because I know that it is everything to you and your brother” he said which did make me smile at him, “I just want to have the edge when it comes to Albus and his problems” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “Dora can we talk about something that is worrying me” Paddy said and I nodded, “of course you can Paddy” I said and he sighed, “are you really wanting to speak to tom about this soul mate bond” Paddy asked making me look to him, “I wasn’t aware you knew about that” I said to him and watched as he nodded, “yeah Moony and I found out you want to speak to the mad man” Paddy said to me and I sighed as I looked to him, “I think that Albus is lying about things and well I don’t think that it was Tom that came that night” I said to him, “what” Paddy said and I nodded, “I don’t think that it was Tom that killed mum and dad that night” I said telling him the things that I believed.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “I wouldn’t be able to give anything on that because I wasn’t there that night Dora” Paddy said and I smiled, “I know you wasn’t Paddy, it is just something that keeps on playing in my head and well I have questions that only he can answer” I explained to him. Paddy looked to me and smiled, “when you do this, are you going to do this alone” he asked me and I smiled, “of course i am not going to speak to the mad man alone, I am not suicidal Paddy” I said to him and Paddy laughed, “thank god, I was worried for the moment that you wanted to speak to him alone” he said to me and I smiled, “I just want to know why Albus is so hell-bent on killing my brother and I” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “well when you decide to come and do this, please tell me because you are not going anywhere near that man without me” Paddy said to me and I laughed, “I would never leave you here when I see him, I need my Paddy with me all the time” I explained to him, Paddy smiled and nodded, “thank you for tell me the truth” he said to me and I looked to him, “I would always tell you the truth and I would always be the one to come and find you when I need something” I explained to him and Paddy smiled, “I was wondering if you would tell me or not” he said to me and I smiled, “of course I would tell you Paddy, you know that I would never lie to you” I said and he pulled me into his arms and smiled, “I love you Dora” Paddy said and I leant down smiling as I kissed him. I smiled as he kissed me back and I looked down to him, “when do you have to be down there” he asked making me smile as I knew he wanted to spend some more time with me alone as he knew that he wasn’t able to get it with all the teachers around all the time.

I looked to him and smiled, “well we said that we would do it this evening so we had more time as I was worried about the time it would take to be completed, so in about an hour” I said and he smiled, “well you will have Moony and I there with you as I believe your mother and father are going out tonight” he said making me grin. I looked to him and smiled, “I promise that I will only ask him questions” I said and smiled, “I promise that I will not make him kill me or Harry” I said and Paddy smiled, “come on them, I believe that we need to find Moony before we go” Paddy said and took my hand, “come on angel” he said to me and with that we walked out of the portrait where Paddy switched and wrapped his arm around my  shoulders and pulled me closer to him, “so I believe that Moony should be in the library, he still likes to read like the little book worm he is” he said to me.

I laughed as I looked to him and nodded, “Alright then, you sure you still know the way to the library, being that you weren’t the learning type” I said to him and Paddy snorted, “bite me” he said and I laughed, “not out here, you don’t know what we would end up doing” I said and with that we walked towards the library speaking about different things that we wanted to do which made me laugh as most of them were muggle things he wanted to do.

I smiled as we walked into the library and the librarian looked to me and smiled, “Pandora, I don’t normally see you in here a lot, let alone Mr Black” she said to us and smirked as she looked to Paddy, “I don’t think that you have ever come into my library” she said to him and I giggled, “Mr Black doesn’t like books” I said making Paddy snort, “have you seen Remus at all, he is normally the ones that did the learning for the three of us” Paddy asked and she smirked, “always was the same, in the back” she said and I grinned, “Papa was always in here was he” I asked and she looked confused, “Papa” she asked and I nodded, “I might be a Potter but I was adopted by Remus” I said and she smiled, “it is nice to see that Remus was able to have something he didn’t think he would get” she said and I heard as Papa walked around the corner and smiled, “Dora” he said and I smiled, “hey Papa”  I said as I walked over to him.

Papa smiled and looked to me, “what are you doing in here, I thought you would be like pads and wouldn’t like the libarby, I mean twice in a day” he said to me and I laughed as I looked to him, “Paddy said that you would come with us this evening” I said and he smiled, “of course” he said and turned to the librarian, “thanks for letting me use the restricted area, it was a huge help” he said to her and I looked to him, “what were you doing there Papa” I asked and he smirked, “nothing to worry about little one” he said and pushed Paddy and I out of the library, “come on we are going before you ask more questions” he said to me and with that we walked out of the library and outside where I bumped into someone, “Ouch” a girl said to me and I looked up to see that it was Pansy, “Well what do we have here” Pansy said with a sick look on her face, “is it Remus that you’re having an affair with” she snarled.

I looked to her and laughed, “really now you think because I am with  my papa that I am sleeping with him” I said and she looked to me, “that’s horrible, you call your lover papa” she said to me and I rolled my eyes as I looked to her, “why don’t you bite me asshole” I said to her and she laughed, “did I get the wrong teacher to tell Albus about” she snarled and I growled, “why don’t you fuck off Pug, no one wants you here” I snarled and she laughed as she looked to me, “sorry did I hit a nerve there” she said and smiled, “is the little tart is upset over not being able to choose being the traitor and the has been” Pansy said and I went for her but felt arms around me and noticed that it was Paddy, “piss off Parkinson, leave my girl alone” Paddy said to her and Pansy looked to me, “I was right, you are sleeping with a teacher” she said and Paddy growled, “Next time I will let my girl go for you” Paddy snarled.

I turned my attention to Paddy and smiled, “let’s go before I end up killing the bitch” I snarled and she looked to me, “I was right” she screamed and Paddy laughed, “shame” he said and I watched as Papa pulled his wand out and pointed it at her, “Obviate” he said and I watched as she looked blank and looked to Papa, “how did I get here” she asked and Papa snarled, “you’re going to Severus for what you have done to my cub” Papa snarled and turned to us, “go on and I will meet you there” he said to me and smiled, “I want to make sure that she is sorted with because I don’t want her to be here” Papa said and I nodded, “okay but make sure that you come down to the black lake when you’re finished” I said and he nodded.

Paddy threw me over his shoulder and I laughed as he walked down to the black lake with me and I growled as I could hear my brother laughing at me but I couldn’t see him which meant that he was in front of me, “what happened this time” he asked and Paddy looked to him, “nothing I couldn’t handle” Paddy said and I laughed, “Papa dealt with it idiot” I said and he looked to me, “do you want me to put you down” he asked. I grinned and moved so I was put down and looked around, “Paddy and Papa know what we are doing” I said and Harry laughed, “Moony asked me about it a couple of days ago, I couldn’t lie to him so told him the truth” Harry said and I smiled, “Same Paddy asked me about it today and I told him” I said and Harry looked to me, “what about mum and dad because I haven’t seen them” Harry said to me and I smirked, “Mum and dad have gone out for a date so we are free for the night” I said and he smirked, “sounds like fun” he said and I nodded.

I laughed as I grabbed the potions from the bag I had and looked around to make sure that everyone was here and smiled, “so for this to work we need it to be a full moon and for it to be thundering” I explained and Draco looked to me, “so we are down here for nothing” he said and I looked to my brother, “what did you see in him, he really is an idiot when he wants to be” I said and laughed as Ron walked over to cuddled into him, “sorry what was that bestie” Draco said and I rolled my eyes as I turned to the sky and raised my hands as I closed my eyes knowing that Harry was doing the same. I smirked as people gasped and I slammed my hands to the floor and grinned as it began to thunder and lightning all over, “wow” Paddy said and I grinned, “well do remember that that Harry and I are elementals and with fire and ice we are able to make the air around us humid and make lighting” I explained to him and Paddy smiled, “like I said, wow” he said and walked over to me, “full of surprises aren’t you princess” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded.

I grabbed the potions and passed them to the others and smiled, “you have an hour otherwise we have to do it again” I said and Paddy grinned, “were where you when I needed this” he said to me and I grinned as I tipped the potion down and felt as Paddy caught me as I didn’t know that the potion would make me black out.

-x-x-

**_Pandora’s Dream;_ **

**_I looked around and noticed that I was in a forest and this was covered in fog which made me look around, “what the hell” I said to myself and noticed that I could see something in the distance, deciding that I would see if I could find out what it was I walked towards the trees to see that there was a large white wolf and I smirked as I had found out that I was indeed a wolf in animagus form as well as my inheritance, I walked over to the wolf and placed my hand on her head and felt as the magic in me accepted the animagus and I felt as my body began to shift into the wolf._ **

**_Harry’s Dream;_ **

**_I noticed that I was in a jungle and that I was standing in something that I didn’t like the look of and moaned, “Great, why couldn’t I be something that wasn’t more Slytherin” I moaned and noticed that something was growling behind me. I turned around and squeaked as there stood a large black bear that was walking towards me growling. I knew that this was my animagus form but I couldn’t help the fear to come from me as I was worried that this bear would eat me, I took a deep breath and walked towards the bear and placed my hand on the snout of the bear and smiled as he rubbed his head into me and I felt as my magic accepted the bear and I began to change and shift into the bear that would become my animagus._ **

**_Draco’s Dream;_ **

**_I woke to see that I was in a dream as I knew that me being in a jungle wasn’t real for me and I knew that this was something that I would have to take control of if I wished to take control of the animal I was to become, I looked around and noticed that there was a white tiger laid on the floor and looked to me with mirth in its eyes. I sighed and walked towards this tiger and smiled, “of course I would be something with intelligent” I said and placed my hand on his head and smiled as my magic accepted and I began to change into this tiger._ **

**_Ron’s Dream;_ **

**_I woke to being on the floor and noticed that I was surrounded in trees and frowned, “where the hell am I” I said to myself and got up wiping my hands on my trousers and moaned, “great, the potion didn’t work, when I get my hands on Pandora” I growled and froze when I heard something behind me, I turned around and noticed that there was a large lion there and it was growling at me as it began to roar at me, I knew that I needed to find a way out of here but there was no way out. “I am your animagus form, you need to accept me” a voice said and I looked around, “where the hell are you” I shouted into the air and turned back to lion. I took a step forward and noticed that the lion was just looking at me, I held my hand out to the lion and squeaked as it came forward towards me and pushed its head into my hands and I felt as my magic took to the lion and my body began to change._ **

**_Hermione’s Dream;_ **

**_I looked around and smiled as I knew that this was the potion at work, I noticed that I was in a forest and smirked, “well I wonder what you’re going to be” I said to myself and walked around looking for the creature that I would be able to turn into, I looked confused as I couldn’t find anything and smirked, “well it looks like the creature I am is able to hide in plain sight” I said to myself and smiled as I large black panther walked out and looked to me, I smiled as I held my hand out to the animal and grinned as I felt the magic in me confirm and turn me into the form that I would need._ **

**_Fred and George’s Dream;_ **

**_We woke to see that we both were in the same dream and smirked as we would both be around the same thing as we were both having the same dream with each other, we looked around and noticed that there were two identical large snakes that we had to admit looked cool, we walked forward and bent down to pick the snakes up when we felt our magic connect and we began to change into the snakes that we saw._ **

**_Neville’s Dream;_ **

**_I woke to see that I was in the air and frowned as I didn’t know what was happening, I looked up and noticed that there was a large eagle there and I frowned, “but I don’t like to fly” I said and the eagle bent its head down and connected with me, I smiled as it felt right and my magic began to help the change take place within me._ **

**_Luna’s Dream;_ **

**_I looked around and noticed that i was in the forest and smiled as there was a little koala in front of me and smirked as I knew that this was my animagus form, I grabbed a hold of the animal and smiled as I was indeed beginning to change into my animal form._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited: 31/05/2019


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for following me with the story, i am hoping that anyone reading this would be able to give me some feedback;
> 
> Just want to know if you are enjoying the story and if there is anything you think could be changed as i have redone this chapter about 4 times and i am still not really happy with it lol
> 
> Hope you all have enjoyed it

I woke up and looked around to see that Papa and Paddy were still around and smiling at us, I got up from the floor and sighed as I wiped off the twigs and leaves that were sticking to my uniform and sighed as I looked around seeing that everyone else was still under. I smiled as I looked up and noticed that papa was looking at me, “wow, I didn’t think that you all would do it first time let alone you wake up this early” he said to me and I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “well it is a natural animagus forms we have and I didn’t think that it would be that hard for my brother and I, Ron maybe” I said and Papa shook his head at me.

I grinned and noticed that he was looking from me to Paddy and then back to me, “Papa” I asked and he smiled, “so I want to speak to you about something that I am sure you don’t mind the others here for if they wake up” he said to me and I sighed, “is this about Harry and I speaking to Tom” I asked and Papa looked to me, “no but that is a conversation we need to have cub” Papa said and I sighed as I had a feeling this was about Paddy and I sleeping together in our animal forms. I looked to him and smiled, “so what is this about and am I in trouble before I go to answering anything” I asked and Papa laughed as he looked to me, “no you are not in trouble Pandora” he said to me and smiled, “so what can I help you with then” I asked and Papa smiled as he looked to me, “did you and Pads sleep together in animal form” he asked me and I couldn’t help but go red.

Paddy looked to Papa and sighed, “look I don’t think that is anything to do with you Moony” he said to him and I laughed as I looked to him, “Harry spoke to me about it and I admitted it to him” I explained to him and Paddy sighed as he nodded and looked to Papa, “I know you said that it was dangerous to go there but it was okay” Paddy said and Papa smiled, “and you didn’t have any problems” he asked us and I looked to him, “no we were able to get through it without any problems” I said to him and Paddy smiled as he looked to him, “are you thinking of sleeping with Harry like it” Paddy asked him. Papa sighed as he looked to the both of us, “I know that it is something that you don’t want to speak about, but it might be good for you” Paddy said and he smiled, “I think it has made your bond better as well so I will speak to Harry” he said to us and I looked to him, “you’re not mad” I asked.

Papa smiled as he looked to me, “no hunny I am not mad at you” he said to me and smiled, “I know that this was something that you would have thought through before” he said to me and smiled, “so I know that you doing something like this was natural for the both of you” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to Harry seeing that he was now awake and wondering what we were going on about, “might as well ask him, I know that this is something that Harry would be happy speaking about” I said to him and he turned red, “PANDORA” he said to me and I laughed as I ran over to Paddy and grinned, “come on, I believe that Harry has something he wishes to speak to papa about” I explained and Paddy smiled, “come on you lot, I will take you back to your dorms” he said to us and I smirked, “Aww does Paddy thinking he is coming in the Slytherin dorms” I asked.

Paddy looked to me and smirked, “I thought that you want me to speak to Stephanie” he asked and I smiled, “it’s late and she will be asleep Paddy, tomorrow will be fine” I said to him and Draco nodded, “our 1st, 2nd and 3rd years all have a set bed time” Draco explained and turned to me, “I think we better get going” he said to me and smiled, “you know that we don’t want Sev to be pissed or angry with us because we weren’t in the dorms on time” Draco said and I nodded, “Paddy I will see you later” I said to him and he pouted, “I thought you were coming back with me” he said and I smiled as I looked to him, “Sorry Paddy, I promised Daphne I would spend the evening with her as she said that she is missing me” I said and smiled as he walked over to me and bent down kissing me. I smiled and he looked to me, “alright then princess, I love you” he said to me and I smiled as he kissed me again.

I smiled into the kiss and turned to Paddy, “thanks for understanding Paddy” I said to him and smiled as Draco said bye to everyone and held his hand out for mine, “come on missy” he said to me, I laughed as I walked over to him and smirked, “see you in the morning” I said to them and with that we made our way back to the dorms to make sure that we wouldn’t be in trouble.

-

I woke up to Daphne shaking me and I opened my eyes to yell at her but she smirked stopping me from yelling, “what” I asked and she smirked again, “Sirius is here” she said to me and I looked to her, “what, it is too early for him to  be here” I said and she laughed, “Pandora Sirius is here now” she said to me and I sighed as I sat up, “what is he doing here at this time” I asked and she smiled, “he wants to speak to Stephanie and well she is having a meltdown” Daphne said to me and I sighed as I got up and quickly got dressed. I got dressed into my uniform as I knew that I would be going to class from here and sighed as I waved my hand over my hair making it curly and smiled as I walked out and looked to Daphne, “come on then, before Stephanie ends up hitting my Paddy” I said and with that we walked out of the bedroom we shared.

I walked down the stairs and noticed that Pansy was smirking as she looked to me and then back over to Sirius, “seems like your little Gryffindor is making things worse for her” Pansy said to me and I looked to her, “why are you even here, you don’t like Stephanie” I said and she smiled, “scaring her with a Black, and you say I am the bad person” she said to me and I looked to her, “I would shut up Parkinson because you are a moment away from me kicking your ass” I snarled and walked over to Stephanie and smiled, “hey sweetie” I said to her and smiled, “you want to calm down for me” I asked and she looked to me, “he’s the mass murderer that has been in the papers” she said and looked to me, “what is he doing in this school” she said to me.

I smiled as she was right as that was what the papers were saying about Paddy and I sighed as I took her hand and looked to her, “no hunny, Sirius is not that person” I explained to her and smiled, “he was wrongly accused of it” I explained and she looked to me, “what do you mean wrongly accused of it” she asked and I smiled, “as he didn’t  get a trail when they arrested him for it” I explained and smiled, “plus he would never have hurt his family” I explained and smiled as she nodded at me. I smiled as I looked to Paddy, “Sirius is here because I have asked that he speak to you” I said to her and she looked to me, “why” she asked me, I smiled as I turned my attention back to her, “you see when he was attending this school, he had the same problem that you have at the moment” I explained and she looked to me, “he’s muggleborn” she asked and I laughed.

I looked to her and shook my head, “no sweetie he is a pureblood wizard but that was not what I meant hunny” I said and Paddy got up from where he was sat and smiled as he walked over to her and bent down, “no as you are aware my last name is black” he said to her and she nodded, “like the black family we hear about from Pansy and her little followers” she said and I looked to her, “and what pray tell does Pansy say about Paddy” I asked and she looked confused, “whos Paddy” she asked and  I smiled, “sorry I meant Sirius, what does she say about Sirius” I asked and she sighed, “that Sirius was the traitor in his family and that hanging around Potters and the so called werewolf is making his reputation worse” she said to me and I nodded, “did she know” I asked and turned to Pansy.

I smirked as she looked to me, “what” she said and I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “you really are worried aren’t you” I asked and she looked to me, “what is that supposed to mean” she snarled and I laughed, “well you seem to be all for me, first you tell the headmaster that I am sleeping with a teacher and then try to make it out as it is another teacher when it doesn’t stick and now you are bad mouthing a black” I explained and she laughed, “Sirius isn't a black, he is nothing but a traitor” She snarled and Paddy turned to her, “says the girl who is trying to get everything my god-daughter has” he said to her and she laughed, “it will be mine soon, I mean she will die soon” she said. I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention back to Stephanie deciding not to give Pansy what she wanted, I smiled as I looked to her, “you are correct, Sirius here is from the black family that are normally all Slytherin’s” I said to her.

Stephanie smiled as she looked to him, “so you’re not a Slytherin” she asked and he smiled, “no sweetie I'm not, when I attended this school I was put into Gryffindor” he said and smiled as she looked to him, “I thought that hat always put your kind in here” she said and I laughed as Paddy smiled, “you see my brother Regulas who was the youngest of the black boys was the one that got into Slytherin and me well I was the outcast of my family and put in Gryffindor” Paddy explained and she looked to him, “you were hurt and called names by people in your house” she asked. Paddy smiled and nodded, “yeah I was, people wouldn’t come near me and said that I didn’t belong in that house because I was a black and that the hat made a mistake” he said to her.

Stephanie looked to him and then to me, “so he knows what I am feeling” she asked and Paddy smiled, “of course I do” he said and sighed, “for a while it was something that I believed, I spent most of my 1st years thinking that I should switch to Slytherin to make my family happy” Paddy said and I looked to him, “I didn’t know that” I said and he smiled, “well it wasn’t until James Potter and Remus Lupin told them to piss off and said that I was not my family that I realised that I wasn’t my parents or brother” he said and smiled, “I realised that I was my own person” Paddy explained and I looked to her, “see you can always find someone who is like you” I said to her and bent down, “you can always be friends with people in your house or outside of it because it is your choice, it isn't anyone else’s but your own” I explained to her.

I noticed that she looked to me and smiled, “can I asked if you are friends with anyone outside of this house” she asked me and I nodded, “yeah I am friends with others outside of this house” I said to her and she smiled, “can I ask who” she said and I smiled, “of course sweetie” I said and smiled, “well there is Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley who are in Gryffindor along with Neville Longbottom as he is a good help for Herbology and then I am also friends with Luna Lovegood who is a Ravenclaw” I explained to her. Paddy looked to me and smirked, “I believe you forgot your brother” he said to me and I laughed, “nah, we have to like each other because we are brother and sister, I don’t count him as a friend as he doesn’t me” I explained to Paddy and smirked as he just shook his head at me.

Stephanie looked to me and smiled, “I know I said that I would be happy to make my own friends, but would you introduce me to the Gryffindor’s when you have some time spare” she asked and I nodded, “of course I would, I am sure that my brother and his friends would be happy to show you to their 1st years” I said and smiled as she turned to Pansy, “you cannot bully me anymore and I am not scared of you anymore” she said to her and I smirked as I turned my attention to Pansy, “looks like you’re out of people to bully” I snarled.

Pansy looked to me and growled, “you’re not a Slytherin and your never be one, one day people will realise that” she said to me and I rolled my eyes at her, “don’t you think of anything else to say to me, it is always the same” I asked her and she laughed as she looked to me, “why don’t you go to your mud blood mother and piss off” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “your luck has just ran out Parkinson” I snarled and snapped my hand out to the side and watched as she was now pinned to the wall. I watched as a few of the first years stood back from me as they knew about my temper, it was one of the things that was always mentioned to the new students each year which made me laugh. I turned my attention back to Pansy and growled feeling the wolf coming to the surface “do not call my mother a mud blood” I growled as I stepped forward, “or anyone else in this school, I am sick and tired of saying the same thing to you” I snapped and walked over to her.

I noticed that she was now scared of me and I grinned as this was the better look for her, “how are you able to do wand less magic, that’s a dark trait” she asked me and I looked to her, “because I am more Black than I am potter” I snarled to her and smirked as she squeaked. I noticed that Severus was now in the room and looked to me and Pansy; I knew that he was wondering what happened and I sighed as he was speaking to the first years to find out what happened. I watched as he nodded and turned his attention back to us, “POTTER, PARKINSON” Severus yelled and I turned around, “leave, this doesn’t involve you” I asked and he looked to me, “your regret this Pandora, she isn't worth it” he said to me and I laughed, “no I won’t” I growled and she screamed out at me, “what the hell is she” she said and Paddy sighed, “Pandora calm down” Paddy said to me and I looked to him, “ she has finally pushed me to the limit and I am going to enjoy making the little pug scream” I snarled as I went to turn back to Pansy when Paddy grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder, “Paddy put me down” I said and he ignored me.

I growled as he didn’t listen to me and turned to Severus instead, “I will get her out of here, the bitch deserves what is coming to her” Paddy said and sighed, “but I will not lose her to this bitch because I will tell you know Pandora cannot control the inheritance in her” Paddy said and Severus nodded, “thanks for speaking to Stephanie for us” he said to him and I growled again as I was not liking this, “put me down, I want the pug dead” I snarled and smirked as she squeaked again, “sorry little mouse” I said and Paddy sighed as he turned to him, “well I think it helped because I think she is feeling better about it” he said and with that I felt as Paddy walked out with me.

I tried to fight to make Paddy put me down and I screamed, “Put me down now” I said and looked to the floor and noticed that Paddy was now walking into the DADA room with me, “Pandora I need you to listen to me” Paddy said and gently placed me on the floor, “I know she is a cow and I would have loved to see you beat the living shit out of her” Paddy said and sighed, “but it isn't worth losing your education over because you know that the headmaster would expel you in a minute” Paddy said and I looked to him, “I am sick and tired or being the one that she is always picking on because it was always something new” I said and Paddy sighed, “Pandora” he said and  I looked to him, “no I am sorry but she would always be doubting me because I am a potter or saying that I don’t belong in this house when I am more of a Slytherin than she will ever be” I snarled and Paddy sighed, “Pandora” he said again and I looked to him, “I am sick of being the one that she thinks she can get away with being a cow because I am not on speaking terms with the headmaster unlike my brother” I snarled and felt as the wolf in me was getting pissed as well.

I heard as the door opened and I turned around to see who it was and watched as Papa walked in with Mum and dad, “what the hell is going on in here, the whole place is crackling with magic” Dad asked and I looked to him, “Sirius here thought he would pull me away from killing the bitch” I snarled and dad sighed as he looked to Paddy, “what happened because I don’t think that I am going to get anything out of her” dad said and Paddy sighed, “Pansy’s luck ran out, she said something she shouldn’t have and well she lost the time she had” Paddy said and I laughed, “ oh the bitch is going to die” I said and dad sighed, “Pandora” he said and I looked to him, “no I am sorry dad but this time I am not just going to let it lie, she is pushing about me being in Slytherin again and not to mention that she is pushing around lies about Paddy and to mention that she keeps calling mum a mud blood is also something that is going to make her die sooner” I snarled and went to leave.

Papa grabbed me as I walked past and smiled, “the wolf pissed as well isn't she” he asked me and I nodded, “yep” I said and he sighed, I watched as Papa turned to mum and dad, “she is going to need a letter saying she isn't in class today” Papa said and I laughed as I looked to him, “no” I said and he ignored me as he looked to dad, “I am going to take her back to the manor and let her run around. I think that it might help” Papa said and I looked to him, “I am not leaving till the bitch is dead, I WANT THE BITCH DEAD” I snarled and mum walked over to me, “you have to do this, I know that she called you and us these names but cannot you not be like this” she asked me and I looked to her, “Pansy is always asking for trouble and finally today she made me snap” I snarled and mum sighed, “please don’t do this, I cannot lose my daughter” she said and I sighed, “fine, I let the little backstabbing bitch live” I snapped and walked up the stairs to the office that was here and over to the fireplace and threw the floo power in, “Potter-Black Manor” I snarled and walked through the place knowing that Papa was behind me.

-

I noticed that Molly and Arthur was here and I looked to them and smiled, “what happened Pandora, it isn't like you to come home without someone with you” Molly said to me and I sighed, “I'm in trouble once again and papa is behind me” I said and stomped into the back yard where I heard as Papa sighed, “pansy happened and well I have to try and keep her calm enough for the wolf in her to calm down” he said to the both of them and turned to me, “change and run the anger off angel” he said to me and I snarled, “I want the cow dead and I will not just leave it” I snapped. Papa looked to me and sighed, “hunny I need you to make sure that you are okay and the wolf needs you to be okay as well” he said to me and I sighed, “why” I asked and he smiled, “otherwise you are just going to make the ministry think that they are right, when they say we are dangerous” Papa said to me and I sighed as he was right. Papa smiled as he looked to me, “so I will say it again, run the anger off before you do something you won’t be able to take back” Papa said to me and I sighed as I nodded.

I pulled my jumper off and turned to Papa, “are you changing as well” I asked and he smiled, “not at the moment, I want to make sure that you are able to have fun without me” he said to me, I nodded and felt as my body changed and I sighed as I did feel a little bit better but I wasn’t going to tell him that. I smiled as I looked up and noticed that Molly and Arthur was now outside and I walked over to the others and purred as Papa looked to me, “want me to get Paddy and the others so you can have someone to play with” he asked me and I howled as I had to admit chasing Paddy around did sound like fun.

Remus’s POV

I watched as she padded around the garden finding things to look at while she was waiting for some play mates and I sighed as I got up and turned to Molly, “can you call for Pads and the others” I asked and she smiled, “I was wondering when you were going to get them around her like this” Molly said to me and I smiled, “well she needs to be around them to get used to them” I explained to her and she nodded, “of course, why don’t you go and keep her company while I find these lot for you” Molly said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “thanks Molly” I said and got up from the chair and walked over to Pandora and bent down, “hey sweetie” I said and smiled as she purred at me.

I smiled as I ran my hand through her hair and looked down to her, “I'm sorry that this happened but you need to run these off” I said to her and she looked to me, I smiled as she pushed me over and I looked to her as I knew she was playing with me, “playing unfair are we” I asked and she growled at me and I laughed, “alright then, let’s make this a fair game” I said and watched as she backed off. I went to change but heard as someone was behind us as Pandora was now growling; I turned around and smiled as it was only Lily, James and Pads. Lily looked to her and smiled, “wow, she really is beautiful” she said to me.

I looked over to Pads and smiled, “want to change and keep her calm because you know what is going to happen” I explained and he nodded, “of course” he said and I watched as he turned into Padfoot and she growled as she went to chasing him around the garden which made me smile. I turned to Lily and James, “I'm sorry but I need to make sure she doesn’t try and kill you both because I am not sure if she recognises you both” I explained and Prongs smirked, “this is going to be fun” he said to me. I turned my attention back to the two of them and smiled as she was now laying down on his stomach as he was licking her and she was purring, I smiled as I turned to James, “it is going to be the same when you introduced Lily to me” I explained and he smiled, “yeah that was a long night” he said to me and I smirked, “you’re going to have to stay still till I tell you to move” I said.

Prongs nodded and looked to me, “am I changing or not” he asked me and I smiled, “give me a second to  get her used to this and then I will get you to change” I said and walked over to Pandora and smiled, “hey sweetie, you want to go to daddy” I asked and she looked up and looked over to James and growled, “Pandora” I said and James laughed, “its fine, you did this the first time that we did this” he said to me and held his hand out, “I promise I am not going to hurt you sweetheart, Daddy just wants to make sure you are okay” he said to her and she stepped forward as she looked to him.

Prongs walked over to her and bent down, “come here” he said and I watched as she looked to him and then over to me, “go on” I said to her and she stepped forward as she walked into his arms and he smiled, “thank you for trusting me sweetheart” he said to her and I laughed as she licked him, “Pandora” James laughed and she nudged him to the floor, “I would be careful she doesn’t play fair” I said to him and he smiled, “don’t worry about that” he said to me and  I watched as he changed into a stag and Padfoot walked over as they began to chase her around the place, wearing the wolf in her out so she would be able to feel a little bit better.

I turned to Lily and smiled, “you okay, you don’t seem like you want to be out there with them” I asked and she smiled as she looked to me, “I didn’t think she would be so big and white” she said to me and I smiled, “well she is an Alpha wolf so she would be this big, I believe that she will get bigger as well” I said to her. Lily looked to me and sighed, “while she is like this, do you think she will calm down enough that I won’t lose my daughter to the anger she is feeling” she asked me and I smiled, “Lily she is your daughter, you know her the best” I said and she sighed, “Remus she will and always will be your daughter as well, the wolf in you has scented her as your so we don’t mind sharing” Lily said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “thank you” I said.

Lily looked to me and smiled, “so will she be like you then” she asked and I smiled as I turned to her, “it would mean that she would be the leader of her little group as I am ours” I explained to her and Lily smiled, “well I am glad that she was able to get some help with this, I know you were lost not having anyone before the boys” Lily said. I smiled as I looked to her, “well she needed someone and I was happy she was happy to take the help” I explained to her and she smiled “I am glad that it was you that got to help her” Lily said to me. I smiled and turned my attention back to the group, “so you think we will be able to stop her from trying to hurt Pansy” I asked and Lily smirked, “she is her daddy, so I am sure that she is planning something” Lily said to me and I laughed.

I smiled as I heard a yelp and looked up to see that Pandora was growling at Padfoot and I frowned as I walked over to her and smiled, “what happened, was Padfoot being mean to you” I asked and she looked up and padded over to me and I sighed, “feeling sorry for yourself” I asked and she growled as she laid down and closed her eyes. I shook my head and noticed that Pads and Prongs had changed back and looked to me, “what happened, she was playing with us one minute and then backed off the next” he asked and I smiled, “the wolf in her is now happy because she got to run around” I explained and they nodded, “right” Pads said to me and I smiled, “so now the feelings that are left are only Pandora’s and she is now feeling sorry for herself because she was wanting to kill Pansy” I explained.

Pads sighed and walked over to her and smiled, “well I hope she will speak to us now because I was worried when she wasn’t calming down at all” Pads said and I smiled as Pandora shifted back and James smiled as he walked over to her and gently pulled her into his arms, “shh now little one, back to sleep” James said to her and I smiled as she cuddled down into her father and fell back to sleep. I smiled as we walked back into the house and James turned to us, “right well she is staying with me for now” James said and Lily laughed, “always the protective father” she said and James just smirked as he walked into the bedroom he shared with Lily and laid down with her, “she is going to scream when she wakes up” I said and Pads laughed, “oh yeah” Pads said and I laughed as I looked back to Lily, “so want to come with me to school, I have a feeling that Pansy would have been shouting her mouth off” I explained.

Lily smirked, “let’s see how she stands up to me” Lily said and I shook my head, “I was wondering when that Evans temper was going to come out” I said and she smirked as we made our way back to the school where I knew that Pansy was going to wish she didn’t piss the potter family off. We walked through the fireplace and came out of the other side to the DADA room where I could hear fighting and arguing and sighed as I looked to Lily, “Harry” I said and she nodded, “he would have heard what happened” she said to me and I ran out of the office to see that Draco, Ron, Hermione, Daphne and the twins were fighting to keep harry back and I had to admit I was impressed, “Professor” Pansy said and I laughed as I looked to her, “what did you expect, Harry is the male version of his mother but he does have a temper” I snarled and walked over to him and smiled, “Harry” I asked and he looked to me, “I'm going to make her pay, for what she said to my sister” he said and I sighed, “I have just sorted your sister out and I don’t have time for this” I said and pulled harry into my arms and smiled, “calm down” I asked.

Harry looked to me and frowned, “I don’t feel to good” he said and I caught him as he collapsed, I pulled him into my arms and sighed, “he needs to sleep, he has used to much magic” I explained and passed him over the twins, “take him back to the dorms and I will get him a note saying he isn't in classes today” I explained and looked over to Pansy, “you are coming with me, we are going to the headmaster, it is time you are expelled” I snarled and looked to Lily, “are you coming with me or with them” I asked and she smiled, “you, I want to make sure that the headmaster does do what we are asking” she said to me and with that I grabbed Pansy and we walked out of the office where I ran into Severus, “Aww Professor Lupin” he said and I smiled, “sorry but she is going to the headmaster, she has just be caught fighting with Harry and the other Gryffindor’s” I explained and he looked to me, “not to push your buttons, but why” he asked and she snarled, “and Greengrass, she should learn that potter is nothing but a bitch” she snarled.

I rolled my eyes and Severus looked to me, “looks like I am losing another student” he said and I looked to him, “another” I asked and he nodded, “the headmaster is getting the ministry to put Pandora in Gryffindor” Severus said to me and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he nodded, “yep” he said and I growled as I pulled Pansy to the office and threw her in there, “ALBUS” I yelled and he looked to me, “Remus what is the shouting for and why do you have Miss Parkinson” Albus asked and I looked to her, “move and I will let the wolf have you” I snarled and she nodded, “of course” she said to me and I turned to the headmaster, “you’re getting Pandora put into Gryffindor” I snarled and he smiled, “of course my boy, she is wanting to be with her brother” he said to me and I laughed, “Pandora is Slytherin through and through Albus and nothing you do is going to change that” I snapped. Albus sighed; “she doesn’t need the dark bringing her to their side” he said to me and heard as someone was growling.

I turned around and noticed that it was Lily and she looked to him, “you don’t have mine, Remus or James Authority to move our daughter to a different house” she snarled and he looked to her, “Lily my girl, I am sure that you would rather both your children in Gryffindor” he said to her and she laughed, “we always knew she would be a Slytherin because she is more black that she is potter but that didn’t matter to us” she snarled and I looked to her, “as we don’t want her to move they cannot move her, I am sure that we will receive an owl from the minister soon” I explained and she nodded. I watched as Lily turned back to Albus and snarled, “now if I find out that you are meddling in my daughters education again Albus, I will report you to the ministry” Lily snarled and the headmaster sighed, “I was only trying to help” he said and I laughed, “we don’t need your help when it comes to Harry and Pandora” I snarled and turned to Pansy, “why don’t you tell the headmaster what you have been doing to my god-daughter” I snarled and she coughed as she looked to him, “nothing” she said.

I watched as the headmaster looked over to her and sighed, “Miss Parkinson what happened this time” he asked and she looked to him, “I wound Pandora up and she might have snapped at me this morning” she admitted and the headmaster nodded, “alright then, Mr Lupin, Mrs Potter please let me speak to Pansy for a moment to make sure that she understands what she did was wrong” the headmaster said and he smiled, “and I will tell you what my decision is when I have come to it” he said and I looked to him, “I want her expelled” I snarled.

Albus sighed and looked to me, “I am sorry but that will not be happening” he said to me and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he smiled, “I am sure that Pansy won’t do it again” he said and she nodded, “I promise, I know that Pandora is not someone to piss off” she said and I could tell that she was lying just to please the headmaster, I looked to him and laughed, “you’re willing to move a student that doesn’t want to be moved because that is good for you, but when a student that has been caught bulling another and not just one” I said and snarled, “you do nothing” I asked and he sighed, “it isn't that easy Remus, Pansy isn't the only one that is the bully in her house” he said to me and I heard a laugh come from behind me, I turned around and noticed that it was Pandora and she was with her father and Pads who didn’t look happy with the headmaster.

Pandora looked to him and laughed, “why doesn’t it surprise me that you won’t do anything that would make people’s lives any easier” she said to him and Albus sighed, “you are known for over reacting” Albus said to her and I watched as James looked to him, “you apologise to my daughter now” James said to him. Pandora just laughed as she looked to him, “so let me get this straight, you are going to let Pansy stay in school when she has been bulling first years from her own house and of course been going around saying that all mud blood are going to be dead” she asked and Albus sighed, “Pandora your over reacting again, I am sure you misheard Miss Parkinson” Albus said and she shook her head, “you’re just a selfish old man” she snapped and looked to Pansy, “you don’t speak to me or look at me, you come near me or my family I will end you” she snapped and turned around walking out of the office with us all behind her.

Pandora’s POV

I walked back down the stairs and noticed that Paddy was running after me and sighed, “Pandora please stop” he said and I turned around, “why does he always stick up for the other students” I asked and Paddy sighed, “because he is a bitter old man” Paddy said to me and I looked to him, “why do I always get the assholes” I asked and he smiled, “well I am going to make sure that no one is going to hurt you” he said and I smiled, “well I think that is really nice of you Paddy, my knight in shining armour” I said to him.

He grinned and looked to me, “well then princess, I believe that it is dinner time so we can eat in the hall or we can go to the room and eat there” he said to me and I smiled, “well I think that we should go to the great hall and then I am sure that I am yours for the night” I said to him and he smirked as he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and smiled, “come on then” he said to me and with that we walked towards the great hall where I knew I was going to be surrounded by everyone.


	27. Chapter 27

We walked into the great hall and I noticed that I was being looked at and smirked as I knew it was the headmaster and he was trying to get my attention, I decided to ignore him and smiled as I turned to Paddy, “thanks for speaking to me it was really helpful for me” I said to him and smirked, “I will see you later this evening if you’re up for it” I said. Paddy looked to me and smirked, “of course sweetie, I would like to see you” he said and kissed my head, I smiled as he quickly hugged me and walked off to go and sit with mum, dad and papa.

I rolled my eyes as I noticed that the headmaster was still looking at me but was showing some attention to Paddy as well which means he is on to something that I would have to make sure he wasn’t looking too far into this, I sighed and noticed that my brother walked over to me and growled, “why is she still here” he snarled at me and I turned to him, “because albus believes that I made it up, he thinks that I am once again over-reacting” I said and he looked to me, “what” he asked and I nodded, “yep so now the bitch is mine” I snapped and he laughed, “well Hermione and Ginny are pissed with her because of what she did and said” he said and smirked, “and well the twins are planning something bad for her as well” Harry said to me and I laughed, “don’t you worry about that little brother, me and my fire element are going to have some fun” I said.

Harry smirked as he nodded and I walked over to my table and smiled as Draco and Daphne both turned to me and smiled, “thank god you’re okay” Draco said to me and I smiled, “well you know Papa, he wanted to make sure that we had a school left” I explained and Daphne laughed as she looked to me, “we were worried for a moment when we didn’t see you” Daphne said and I smirked as Pansy looked over, “I see that mummy and daddy let you out again” she said and smirked, “did you behave” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “sorry what” I said as I decided that I would ignore her for now.

I laughed as she looked to me and growled, “retaliate bitch, I want you to bite back” she said and I just laughed as I waved my hand and watched as she laughed, “nothing happened, are we losing your touch” she said to me and I looked to her, “I don’t know what you are on about Pansy, maybe your missing something” I said and smirked as I turned back to my food, “what did you do” Draco asked me and I looked to him, “just wait, I am sure that the bitch will moan and annoy me soon” I said to him and we went to eating dinner while watching what Pansy was doing.

I smirked as I noticed that the twins walked in and looked to our table and smirked, “for the bitch that through she could upset and piss off our little sister” Fred said and I sighed as I put my head down on the table, “this is going to be fun” I said and Draco smirked, “this is going to be a mess Pandora because you know the twins when they get going” he said and I nodded watched as Pansy turned to me, “little sister” she asked and I looked to her with a look on my face, “I know right, talk about having loads of family unlike you” I said and smirked, “that is not going to come out” I said and watched as the twins waved their wands and Pansy was now pink and blue and sporting a big helmet of hair that made me laugh, “get rid of it” she screamed and I looked to her, “now I don’t know if you want to do that” I said and she looked to me, “this is your fault, you are the reason I don’t get what I want” she screamed at me and I laughed, “now you sound like Albus” I snarled.

She looked to me and screamed, “I will get you out of this house, and you don’t belong in this house. You are nothing more than a Gryffindor and I know that you are sleeping with the professor” she screamed at me and I noticed that McGonagall walked over to this table with Severus, “Miss Parkinson, that is some accusations to be saying about a professor” she said to her and looked to me, “I hope that she is wrong” she said to me and I smiled, “Professor there is no one here that I am dating but Draco” I said and smiled, “you know that Draco and I have been dating since third year and you know that she has been jealous of our relationship since she found out” I explained to her. Minnie smiled and nodded, “I know, but because she has said it we have to look into it” she said to me and I smiled.

I looked to her and nodded, “of course Professor, you know that my brother and I are always truthful with you” I said and she smiled, “of course” she said to me, I smiled as I was hoping that this would now be dropped and Pansy laughed, “you don’t even see each other” she screamed at me and I looked to her, “we are in the same house and lessons Pansy, of course we see each other” I said to her and she laughed, “if your dating prove it” she said to me and I looked to her, “I don’t have to prove anything to you Pansy” I snarled and looked to her, “your nothing but a jealous little girl” I snarled and she laughed as she turned to McGonagall, “see they aren’t dating and she won’t kiss him because then she will upset her lover” Pansy said and Minnie sighed, “Pansy Parkinson, this is something that you need to stop” Minnie said to her and I watched as Severus walked over to our table.

Severus looked to Pansy and then to Minnie and sighed, “Miss Parkinson you are making a scene out here” Severus said and Pansy looked to him, “you know I am right, she doesn’t even sleep in the dorms at night” she said looking smug and Severus laughed, “because James and Lily potter asked me if it would be okay if she was to stay with her parents for the term” Severus snarled and looked to her, “I said that was fine” Severus snapped. Pansy looked to me and snarled, “I know you’re not with Draco, I know your with Black” she snarled and I sighed as I turned to Draco, “sorry” I said and pulled him to me and kissed him.

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Paddy was looking at me and I smiled as Draco wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to him and went for it making people whistle at us, I pulled away from him and smiled as he looked to Pansy, “we don’t show it in public because Severus explained that we need to be careful” Draco snarled and looked to her, “do you realise what people would do if they found out about us right” Draco said and shook his head, “come on Dora I think we will sit with your brother because he will not upset us” Draco snarled.

I turned to the first years and smiled as I walked down there, I smiled as I looked around the first years and noticed that Stephanie was right down the bottom and I smiled as I walked over to her and smiled as I bent down, “want to come with us, I don’t mind introducing you to a few of the other 1st years” I asked and she nodded, “please” she asked and I walked over to the table and smiled as my brother looked to me, “who is this” Harry asked me, I smiled as I wrapped my arm around her and looked to my brother, “Harry this is Stephanie, Steph this is my brother Harry” I explained and she smiled, “it is nice to meet you” she said to him and smiled, “I have heard a lot about you and your sister” she said and Harry smiled, “would you like me to introduce you to some of our first years” he asked and she nodded.

I smiled as I sat down next to Hermione and some girl I didn’t recognise and moaned as I hit my  head on the table, “I will be making it up to Paddy again this evening” I said and Hermione looked to me, “you okay” she asked and I looked to her, “he looked pissed with me” I moaned and Hermione smiled, “I am sure that he understands Dora, he was here hearing that conversation as well” she said and I sighed, “I know but still” I said and looked to Ron, “I am sorry if I upset you, I was hoping she wouldn’t push” I said and he smiled, “don’t worry about it, I know it didn’t mean anything” he said and I smiled, “thanks Ron” I said to him and he nodded, “of course, and I now that Sirius will not be upset or pissed with you” he said to me.

I smiled at him and noticed that Marcus walked over to me and Draco, I watched as a few of the Gryffindor’s looked to him and I smirked, “he isn't here to hurt you” I said and watched as one of the girls snorted, “sure because you aren’t a Slytherin” she said to me and I shook my head at her. I turned to Marcus and smiled as he looked to me, “are you okay” he asked me and I nodded, “of course I am” I said to him and smiled, “you know that bitch doesn’t bother me” I said and he nodded, “well we are putting a petition around the dorms to get her moved houses” he said to me and I looked to him, “since when do we do that, that hasn’t been done in a couple 100 years” I explained as I looked to him, “we don’t normally because we are able to sort out our problems with each other” he said and sighed, “but because she isn't wanting to listen and doesn’t like that we picked you over her, we need our prince and princess to be the ones to mention it at our next meeting” he explained to me and I nodded, “alright then, what are the areas” I asked and he smirked, “because of what she did to you and of course her obsession with Draco is something to mention as well” he said to us and I nodded, “sounds like fun, we will do it following our rules” I said to him and smiled, “ we will do it in the common room on Sunday” I explained.

Marcus nodded and smiled, “sounds like a plan for us” he said and turned to Draco, “is that okay” he asked and Draco nodded, “I think that she has finally pushed the last button” Draco said and he nodded as he turned to me, Marcus bent down and kissed my hand, “princess” he said and I rolled my eyes as I turned back to the to others. Hermione, Ron, Harry and some girl I didn’t know looked to me and Hermione smirked, “princess” Hermione said and I sighed.

I looked to her and smiled, “so our house has a hierarchy, we have Marcus and Annabella which are the king and queen as they are our eldest years and then you have Dray and I who are the prince and princess which means when they graduate at the end of the year, Draco and I will become the king and queen” I explained and she smiled, “then you will get a new ice prince and princess” she said to me and I laughed, “we already have them, “the second years have prefects which are the next us” I explained to her and she smirked, “bloody Slytherin’s” she said and I smiled, “you love us really” I said.

I watched as Hermione shook her head at me and one of the girls that were looking at me frowned, “why do you  do that, why not have prefects like every other house” she said to me and I looked to her, “what’s your name” I asked and she smirked, “Padma” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “what my house and we do is out business and you would do well to remember who you are speaking to” I snarled and Draco smirked, “our princess spoke” Draco said and I laughed as she went back to eating, “still don’t want them here” she said and Harry sighed, “can’t we be nice for 5 minutes” he asked me. I smirked as I decided to ignore him and noticed that Pansy was still shouting and she was annoying me with her squeaky voice.

I turned around and smirked, “HEY PARKINSON” I shouted and she stopped as she looked to me, “WHAT” she snarled, I smirked, “YOU MIGHT WANT TO SHUT UP, YOUR GIVING ME A HEADACHE WITH YOUR SQUEAKING” I snarled and noticed that she laughed, “WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO ABOUT IT HALF-BLOOD” she snarled and I smirked, “THIS” I said and slammed my hands to the ground and watched as my fire element went towards her and I laughed as fire caught the table and she screamed out as she looked to me, “STOP IT YOU FREAK” she screamed and I laughed as Harry looked to me, “let the bitch put it out herself” Harry snarled and smirked as he looked to her, “WELL YOUR ALWAYS SAYING THAT YOUR BETTER THAN MY SISTER, PROVE IT AND PUT IT OUT” Harry snarled at her. I laughed as we now had the whole hall looking at us and I laughed as she was still screaming.

Harry smirked as he looked to me, “just leave the cow” he said to me and I looked to him, “that is more me than you, what happened little brother” I asked and he smirked, “she is saying that she better than you so let her put it out” he said and with that we got up from the table with people looking to my brother and I with a look of pride and fear in their eyes and I smirked as Hermione and Ron followed us out of there with the twins and Ginny coming as well. We got outside and I turned around to speak to the others and noticed that Paddy, Papa, Mum, Dad and Minnie had all followed us, I sighed as I turned to Paddy and  he smiled, “ill speak to your later about it” he said to me and I nodded as I looked to dad, “I'm not saying sorry, she started it and I finished it” I said to him and he sighed, “I know and I wasn’t going to ask you to put it out because I believe the headmaster has done that” Dad said to me and I rolled my eyes, “he is up to something with her because she is always like this with me” I snarled and turned around walking out of the castle before I was told off.

My brother caught up with me and smiled, “so what now” he asked and I sighed, “well Draco and I will get her out of Slytherin because of this” I said and looked to him, “as for the headmaster and his plans I don’t know Harry” I said. Harry looked to me and smirked, “we could always go and speak to the dark lord, see his side on this” my brother said to me and I smirked as I looked to him, “I don’t think that the headmaster will be happy with that Harry, do remember you are his precious weapon” I said and he rolled his eyes at me, “well it is an idea” he said to me. I nodded and noticed that Paddy walked down and smiled, “Harry can you give me a moment” he asked and I sighed, “I knew I was in trouble” I said and Harry smiled, “I don’t think you’re in trouble” he said to me and I nodded, “come on Paddy, I think we can go back to the room as dinner is now finished” I explained and he nodded, “come on” he said and walked ahead of me.

I crossed my arms as we walked back to the room in silence and I sighed as I knew that we were now done, I noticed that we came to the room and he smiled, “come on” he said to me and I sighed, “go on yell at me” I said to him and he smiled, “Pandora I am not that mad” he said to me and I looked to him, “you might want to tell your face that, because you look pissed” I said and he sighed, “Pandora I knew why you did it” he said and I looked to him, “because once again pansy was spouting her mouth off” I snapped and he sighed, “Pandora this isn't going to work” he said to me and I looked to him, “what” I asked and he sighed, “Pandora your just a teenager” he said. I nodded and looked to him, “fine” I said and grabbed hold of my stuff and smirked, “your loss” I snarled and walked out of the room with Paddy staying in the room.

I walked out of the rooms and noticed that dad was there and he frowned, “Pandora” he asked and I smiled, “all is fine” I said and smiled, “I have decided that I will be staying in the dorms from now on” I explained and he looked to me, “Pandora what happened” he asked me and I growled, “why don’t you ask your best friend” I snapped and with that I walked back down to the dorms keeping the tears at bay.

I walked into the dorm and noticed that Pansy was here and she was cuddled into the corner and I laughed, “scared” I asked and she looked up to me, “that was horrible” she said and I nodded, “I know right, come near me again and I will light you up like a Christmas tree” I snarled and walked into the room I shared with Daphne and looked around, seeing that she wasn’t here I waved my hand over the door and walked over to my bed and laid down closing my eyes and sobbing as I had lost the one person I wanted in my life.

Sirius POV

I watched as she walked out of the room and I frowned, “that wasn’t supposed to happen” I mumbled and sighed as she looked like she didn’t care, I heard the door open and got up to see who it was and frowned, “Prongs I am not in the mood” I explained and he frowned, “what did you do to my daughter” he said and I looked to him, “well I think I broke up with her” I said and watched as Prongs looked to me, “what” he asked and I nodded, “I was trying to speak to her and well I said that ‘I think this isn't working’ instead” I said to him and Prongs sighed, “did you mean it” he asked me and I shook  my head, “of course I didn’t mean it Prongs, she is everything to me and I just want to make sure that she is happy” I explained.

Prongs looked to me and sighed, “well I don’t know what you’re going to do to make it up to her, she is broken Padfoot” he said to me and I sighed, “okay, I will try and find her” I said to him and got up, “I wouldn’t for now, she has gone back to her dorm and I don’t think that they would let you in” Prongs said to me and nodded, “okay” I said and turned around walking back into the room and closing the door behind me. I lay down on the bed and sighed, “Pandora I am sorry, I didn’t mean it” I said and hoped that she would forgive me over time.

\--

I woke up to someone knocking on the door and I sighed as I rolled over and noticed that Pandora wasn’t here, I wiped my eyes and got up walking over to the door and sighed, “what” I asked and opened the door to see Pandora stood there, “hey” she said to me and I smiled, “can we talk” I asked and she nodded, “mum and dad gave me the day off, told Albus that I was not in any mood or place to be in classes for the day” she explained to me and I nodded, “well Albus was told to mind his own business” I explained and she laughed, “would have loved to be there for that” she said to me and I laughed as I looked to her, “I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it” I said and she nodded, “I know” she said to me. I looked to her and frowned, “how do you know that” I asked and she smiled, “because Sirius whether you want to accept it or not we are connected and I know that you were just upset last night” she said to me and I laughed, “so were you, I felt you break down last night” I said and sighed, “I feel really horrible that I made you cry” I explained.

I looked to her and smiled, “please can we forget last night and I say what it was I wanted to say” I asked and she sighed as she walked over to the bed and sat down, “paddy I think you did mean it” she said to me and I walked over bending down taking her hands, “no I didn’t mean it, I was supposed to say that I don’t think keeping us a secret is working” I explained and she looked to me, “you want to tell people” she said to me and I nodded, “I want people to know that you are mine and only mine” I explained to her and smiled, “there is a way that Albus cannot do anything and you would move in with me and we would be known as a bonded couple” I explained to her and smiled, “the ministry have what we call soul mate papers which would mean that Albus cannot do anything to me or you” I explained.

She looked to me and smiled, “is this because of Pansy” she asked and I smiled, “no I have been thinking about it for a while, being that I am going to marry you one day, I think that this would be a good idea” I explained and she smiled, “your forgiven for last night” she said and leant down as she kissed me, I smiled into the kiss and pulled her into my arms and smiled, “I love you Pandora and I mean that” I explained. She smiled as she cuddled down into me and sighed, “don’t ever make me cry again” she asked and I nodded, “never” I said. I reached over to the table and grabbed my wand and smiled, “so I need to speak to James and Lily to tell them that we are doing this because being that your 15 I need a parents permission” I explained to her and she nodded, “that’s fine, why don’t we go and find them” she said to me and I smiled, “alright” I said not really wanting to let her go.


	28. Chapter 28

I looked up to Paddy from where I was laying and sighed, “Paddy you promise me that you will never do that to me again” I asked and sighed, “you made me feel and I don’t want to feel like that again” I explained to him and he nodded, “I promise baby” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded and cuddled back down into him so I was comfy again. I smiled as I thought about what we would say to my parents as I knew that they would take some time to come around to the idea, I looked to him Paddy and smiled, “so what are you going to say to mum and dad about this bonding papers” I asked and he sighed, “I don’t know yet” he explained and looked to me, “I need them to say yes because Albus will make this so difficult otherwise and I don’t want to do anything to make you lose me” he said to me and I smiled, “you could always tell them the truth” I said to him and he looked to me with a smirk on his face, “I mean it will help” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and sighed, “I don’t think that me saying ‘this is better than marriage at the moment’” he said to me and I looked to him, “because that is what I really want” he mumbled at me. I looked to him and smiled, “you want to marry me now” i asked and he looked to me, “no” he said a little too quickly and I smiled, “Paddy how long have you been feeling this way” I asked and he sighed, “from last week” he said to me and I looked to him, “wait what” I asked and he smiled as he looked to me, “we were in the manor and you were trying to do the crossword puzzle” he said to me and I nodded, “I remember that” I said to him and he smiled, “I remember looking over to you and thinking that you are going to be the next Mrs Black and I couldn’t wait to marry you” he said to me.

I smiled as I got up and looked to him, “so ask Paddy” I said and he looked to me, “what” he said and I smiled, “if you want this because of the soul mate bond why don’t you just ask” I said to him and he looked to me, “because I don’t know if it is what you want” he said to me and I smiled, “Paddy just because you want to marry me doesn’t mean that I don’t” I explained and he looked to me, “you would marry me” he asked and I nodded, “of course I would Paddy, you’re the man of my dreams” I said to him and he smiled, “thank you” he said and I smiled, “when you want to ask, ask me to marry you not the bond  because that isn't what you want” I explained to him.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “Pandora I cannot marry you yet, you are not 16 yet” he said and I smiled, “Paddy our rules are different right to the muggle world” I asked and he nodded, “yeah I can marry you because I will look like this for the next 100 to 150 years and you will be the same, plus our laws are different, we can marry at 16 because we can have children from a younger age” he said and I nodded, “and what else” I asked. Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “I know that the ministry do like us to marry our soul-mates as soon as possible because it is good on them to be with their mates” he said to me. I nodded and looked to him, “look I know what you want and if this is something you want then ask, but I would speak to mum, dad and papa first” I explained.

Paddy nodded and looked to me, “you would become my wife if I asked you” he asked me and I smiled as I looked to him, “of course I would Paddy” I said to him and smiled, “I would love to be your wife” I said to him and he smiled. I watched as he got up and turned to me, “I will be back in a little while” he said to me and I laughed, “I have something better for you to do” I said to him and he looked back to me, “and what would that be” he asked. I smirked as I pulled my shirt off and threw it at him, “well anything you can think of doing to me to show me you still love me” I said and he smirked as he waved his hand at the door and turned to me, “well I am not going to turn that one down” he said to me and walked over to me and smirked, “are you sure” he asked.

I nodded and looked to him and smiled, “of course I am Paddy, show me you are the best person out there” I said and he smirked as he pulled his shirt off and walked over to the bed and looked to me, “were going to try this another way” he said to me and I looked to him, “what do you mean” I asked and he smiled as he pushed me down onto the bed and began to kiss me, I smiled as my hand went to his hair and pulled him closer to me as I had to admit it was nice to have the kissing session with him. I smiled as he pulled himself over me and I opened my legs smiling as he fit between them and began kissing down my neck making me moan at him, “Paddy” I said and I growled as I felt him smirk against me as he was kissing my neck, “Pandora” he moaned as he was moving further down my body.

I grinned as he stopped and looked up as he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it off and smiled as he went back to kissing and nipping making me moan at him, “Paddy please don’t tease me” I asked and he smiled, “trust me Pandora” he said and I nodded, “I do, but your making me hot and bothered and I want this to last” I said to him, Paddy smiled as he went back to kissing and nipping and I sighed as I laid back on the bed and put my hands on his shoulders making sure he was going where I wanted him to go, “Wow” I said and he was making me feel things that I hadn’t felt before. I grinned as he undone my trousers and pulled them down with my pants and smirked, “well this is something I have missed” he said to me and went to kissing me again. I grinned as I leant up and looked to him, “you’re wearing too many clothes” I said to him and he smirked as he looked to me, “this isn't about me” he said and pushed me back to the bed as he went to kissing my body again.

I couldn’t help but shake as he was making me feel new things and he looked to me, “are you okay” he asked and I nodded, “I am but wow Paddy” I said and he smiled, “like I said, this is about you” he said to me and pulled my pants off and smirked, “this is going to be good” he said and I felt as he pushed my legs open and pushed his face into me making me moan out at him as his mouth was doing some good things. I put my hand in his hair and I couldn’t help but grind my hips to him as I was wanting more from him, “Paddy” I moaned and groaned as I felt him push his fingers into me and hit my pleasure spot which made me scream out, “SIRIUS” I shouted and he smirked as he looked to me, “how was that” he asked me and I growled, “I want your dick in me now” I snapped and waved my hand watching as his clothes disappeared and he laughed.

-

I looked over to him and smirked as that was something that I didn’t think I would be able to feel in a long time, “wow” I said and he smiled as he turned to me, “well I wanted to make sure that you felt alright with me again being that we were fighting” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him and moved over him so I was sat on him and grinned, “Sirius Black you listen to me and you listen good, we had a fight like normal couples do and we made up” I explained and grinned, “I mean come on you really think that I would have let you go without a fight” I asked. Paddy looked to me and frowned, “what” he asked and I smirked, “Paddy you are everything to me and I wouldn’t have ever let you go without a fight” I explained and giggled, “Now please stop pouting because you know that I don’t like it when you do” I explained. Paddy grinned as he reached up and put his arms around my waist and pulled me down making me scream and laugh as he was tickling me, “Paddy” I giggled and he smiled, “I have missed that noise” he said to me.

I grinned and looked up to him, “so then Paddy I have a feeling that you are going to do something silly” I said to him and he looked to me with a smirk on his face, “me silly never” he said and I grinned, “of course not” I said to him and smirked, “so I need food and I will be nice and cook you something as well if you want me to” I said to him. Paddy laughed as he looked to me, “I like that idea, why don’t you quickly get dressed and I will meet you down there” he said to me and I looked to him, “what are you up to Paddy” I asked and he smiled, “nothing to get us into trouble” he said to me and I laughed as I shook my head and got up off the bed, I quickly got dressed and walked out to see that papa was sat there with a grin on his face and I coughed, “how long have you been there” I asked and he smirked, “well it is safe to say that you and Pads made up” he said to me and I nodded, “yeah I came by this morning and well we made up from our stupid fight” I said to him and he nodded, “that’s good because I don’t think I have ever seen him look so broken” he said to me.

I sighed as I looked to him, “well Daphne asked what was wrong when she found me in the room in our dorm” I explained and papa smiled, “wondering what you were doing there” Papa asked and I nodded, “yeah she knows that I normally spend my nights around Paddy and she wanted to know what was wrong” I explained to him and Papa smiled, “what did you say” he asked me. I smiled, “I said that Paddy and I were fighting because of what Pansy did” I explained and laughed, “and well she said to come and speak to him because it wasn’t worth fighting over” I explained. Papa smiled as he looked to me and grinned, “Well it is nice to see that smile back on his face, I know that there is no one else in this world that can make him smile like that” he said to me and I smirked, “well it isn't hard to put that smile on his face” I said and Papa smiled, “not that smile” he said to me and I laughed as he was shaking his head at me, “so what smile then” I asked pretending not to know.

Papa looked to me and smiled, “the smile that he always has when you walk into the room or because he is speaking about you, Pandora  I don’t know if you have noticed but Sirius is in love with you and always will be” he said to me and I smiled as I knew, “I am aware of that Papa” I said to him and smiled, “plus I know that I will always be that one to put that smile on his face” I said and grinned as I walked over to the fridge and looked in there for something to cook for us and sighed, “have you eaten” I asked and Papa laughed, “no princess” he said to me and I shook my head, “don’t call me that, Paddy will be pissed” I said and I heard a laugh. I looked up and smiled as it was Paddy and I smirked, “so come on tell me what you have been doing” I asked and he smirked, “nothing for you to worry about angel” he said and kissed my cheek, “so do you need some help” Paddy asked.

I looked to him and smiled, “you can always go and get my brother and parents because I am only cooking once” I explained and Paddy nodded, “of course princess” he said and with that he walked out of the kitchen, I smiled as I grabbed bacon, eggs and some other bits and smiled as I looked to Papa, “so can I ask you something” I said and Papa looked to me, “about Pads wanting to marry you” he asked and I looked to him, “were you listening to our conversation” I asked and Papa laughed, “no hunny, Pads has always wanted to marry you and well last week he was speaking to me and admitted that he won’t be waiting that long” Papa said to me and I looked to him, “I don’t know if I would be a good wife, Paddy I am only 15 going on 16” I explained. Papa looked to me and smiled, “Pandora sweetie, if Pads asks you to marry him it will take a while” Papa said to me and I smiled, “alright then” I said and sighed as I grabbed the bacon and went to putting it on the tray as my brother walked in and looked to me, “do I need to kick is ass” he asked me and I laughed, “no little brother” I said.

Paddy coughed and walked over to me, “we sorted our problems and I am sorry if you found out we were fighting” Paddy said to him and he smirked, “remember what I said if you hurt her” Harry said and I smiled, “you stuck up for me” I asked and he nodded, “of course i did Pandora, you are my sister and sometimes you need me to protect you” he said and I smiled, “thank you harry” I said and turned to the others, “breakfast will be done in about 20 minutes” I explained and Paddy smiled, “smells lovely” he said to me and I nodded, “of course it does, so how are classes this morning” I asked and Harry laughed, “well I was asked not to come back till tomorrow as I was trying to kill Pansy” he said to me. I sighed as I looked to him, “I want you to leave her alone Harry” I said and watched as everyone turned to me, “what” he asked me and I smiled, “Pansy is only doing what the headmaster is asking and to be honest I don’t have it in me to fight her anymore”  I said to them and looked to Paddy, “it isn't worth losing my education and shit over” I explained to him and he smiled, “there is the woman I love” he said and I smiled as he walked over to me and smiled, “I am proud of you Pandora” Paddy said to me.

I grinned and mum walked over to me, “so I wish to speak  to you about something” she said to me and I looked to her, “am I in trouble” I asked and she laughed, “no hunny” she said and I nodded, “alright” I said to her and followed her out of the room and she smiled, “so Sirius came and asked if he could marry you” mum said and I sighed, “and you said no” I asked making her laugh, “no we said yes as did your papa” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to her, “so what do you want to speak to me about” I asked. Mum looked to me and smiled, “so Sirius also mentioned that your worried because of your age” she said and I sighed, “yeah because I am only a teenager and what if this doesn’t work” I said to her and she smiled, “so I have spoken to Severus about this and well there is something that we can do” she said to me and I looked to her, “what would that be” I asked and she grinned, “we turn you 20” she said and I looked to her, “wait what” I asked.

Mum smiled and looked to me, “so your worried because of what happens, so why don’t we make you 20 and you can carry on your education with us” Mum said and I looked to her, “what about harry, my friends” I asked and she smiled, “well you can still be friends with them Pandora, all that will be different is that you will be 20 and wouldn’t have to deal with the headmaster any longer” she explained to me. I looked to her and smiled, “can I speak to Paddy about this first, it will be his decision as well” I explained and mum smiled, “of course hunny” she said to me and I nodded as I turned around and walked back into the kitchen, “Paddy with me now” I said and  he looked to me, “what happened” he asked me and I smiled, “just come with me please” I asked and he nodded, “okay baby” he said and followed me out of the kitchen and back into the bedroom.

I sat down and looked to him, “so mum, dad and papa said yes to your marriage question” I said to him and he nodded, “I know but how do you know about that” he asked and I sighed, “mum told me and said that because I am having issues with the age problem which you told her about” I said to him, “she said that I can take a potion to make me older” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “wait how much older?” he asked and I smiled, “I would be 20 years old so there wouldn’t be the problem with the headmaster or Parkinson” I said to him and he nodded, “okay and what did you say” he asked me. I sighed as I knew that he wanted to be involved and smiled as I looked to him, “that I wanted to speak to you about it first” I explained and noticed that he smiled as he looked to me, “you wanted my input” he asked and I nodded, “of course I do, Paddy I need to know what you think as well being that I am going to be your wife one day” I said to him.

Paddy smiled as he looked to me, “well do you want to do this or wait” he asked me and I looked to him, “that’s the thing Paddy, I am sick and tired of hiding this relationship” I said and smiled, “I want to be able to go into a room and be able to say that my man” I said to him and he smiled, “well it would be nice to be able to do that, but what about your brother and your friends” he asked me and I sighed, “you hit it right on the head, I don’t know Paddy” I said and sighed, “what do I do” I asked. Paddy smiled as he took my hands, “what your heart is telling you to do” he said to me, I smiled as I looked to him, “thank you” I said. Paddy smiled and took my hand, “why don’t we go and speak to your brother and go from there” Paddy said and I smiled, “I like that idea” I said to him.


	29. Chapter 29

Paddy and I walked into the kitchen area and noticed that mum and dad were speaking to Papa and Harry about something, I smiled as my brother looked to me and I smiled, “can we talk” I asked and he nodded, “of course, want to do it here or in my room” he asked and I smiled, “here will be fine” I said to him and smiled, “Paddy and I want to run something past you that mum said I could do if I wished” I explained and he smiled, “and what would that be” he asked me. I smiled as I looked to him, “so mum said because of the headmaster not leaving me alone and well  because Parkinson is being a bitch all the time, that I can change my age” I explained and he looked to me, “okay so what would happen” he asked me. I knew that he was being supportive and smiled, “the potion that mum and Sev would give me would make me 20” I explained.

Harry looked to me and then back to mum and sighed, “is it what you want” he asked me and I looked to him, “always wanting to give me what I want aren’t you” he said to me and he laughed, “well you are the unstable one of the two of us” he said to me and I rolled my eyes, “I am not that bad” I said and crossed my arms at him, “Pandora it is your decision, we cannot make it for you” he said to me and I sighed as he was right, “I know that Harry, I am just worried that I am going to lose you” I explained and he smiled, “well what about this Sirius and Remy have us as 20 year olds, Albus cannot control us anymore and well we would be able to do what it is we want” Harry said to me. I looked to him and laughed, “you want to do this with me” I asked and he nodded, “why not, we have done everything else together so why not this as well” he said to me and I turned to mum and dad, “is it possible for us both to” I asked and they nodded, “I don’t see why not” dad said and I turned to Paddy, “well what do you think, are you ready to make people stop gossiping” I asked.

Paddy laughed as he walked over to me and nodded, “you know it, what’s going to happen because I suck at potions” Paddy said and mum smiled, “well this will be done in a week and we cannot let anyone know which means that it will be done on the weekend that we go home” Mum explained and looked to my brother and I, “Also I know you’re going to want to but you cannot tell anyone else, we cannot let the headmaster get an inkling on what we are doing” Dad said to us and mum nodded, “Remus, Sirius you’re going to have to make the headmaster happy and just pretend to be looking for someone to date” Mum said and I turned to her, “someone so much as touches Sirius and I will find a way to make them scream” I snarled. Paddy smiled and looked around, “she is prefect isn't she” he said and I laughed as he wrapped his arms around me, “don’t you worry about me, he doesn’t like that I am stubborn and that isn't going to change” he said to me, I looked to him and smiled, “Aww I love you to Paddy” I said and reached up as I kissed him.

Mum shook her head and looked to us, “it will be ready in a week and we will do it on a weekend” she said and smiled, “we are going to make it out as your ill so you need to pretend to be sick on the Friday” mum said and I laughed as I looked to her, “this is going to be fun” Harry and I said together making everyone moan at us. Harry looked to me and smirked, “wonder if I will look like dad more” he asked and I smirked, “well you could always be turned into a girl” I said and he growled, I laughed as I looked to him, “not my fault you talk in your sleep” I said and he coughed, “it was one dream okay” he said to me and I couldn’t help the laugh to come from me, “of course it was Harry” I said to him and giggled as I turned to mum, “thank you for doing this” I said to her and she nodded, “of course sweetie” she said to me and I grabbed a plate, “so I need food” I said and quickly grabbed some of the food and sat down as I ate.

Harry walked over to me and growled, “I was hoping you wouldn’t say anything” he said to me and I looked to him, “Harry do remember that I am your big sister and it is my job to be the one to embarrass you” I explained and he smirked, “says that girl who got into trouble with the muggle police” he said and I looked to him, “that was once” I snarled and he laughed, “try 4 times Pandora” he said and I crossed my arms, “I don’t like muggles” I snarled and Harry smiled, “you don’t like anyone” he said and dad looked to me, “arrested” he asked me and I nodded, “yeah, I might have a record in the muggle world” I said and Paddy looked to me, “what did you do” he asked me and I sighed, “stealing, fighting and not to mention breaking and entering” I explained and Harry smirked, “yeah she likes the 5 finger discount” Harry said and I snapped my head to him, “so do you, you’re the same” I snapped and dad sighed, “Stop the both of you, you’re not helping either” he said and looked to us, “listen to me now, you two are going to stop this” he said and I looked to him, “I already said that I would stop, I told Jackson that we weren’t doing this anymore” I explained.

Dad looked to me and sighed, “who is Jackson” he asked and I sighed as I looked to Paddy, “no losing your temper” I asked and he frowned, “why would I lose my temper” he asked and I looked to dad, “Jackson is an ex” I explained and Harry nodded, “a mean ex” he said and I sighed, “I know but is was more lust than love” I explained and Paddy looked to me, “when we first met you at bruises on your arms” he said and I nodded, “yep, Jackson is a control freak and well he didn’t like that I was stubborn” I explained to them. Paddy, Papa and Dad all growled and Harry smiled, “he won’t touch her because she is known as crazy for a reason” Harry said and I smirked, “I might have brunt him” I said and Paddy laughed, “that’s my girl” he said to me an di smiled, “look I know that I should have dumped him the minute he hit me but I was hurting and wanted something to throw in Vernon and Petunia’s face” I explained. Mum looked to me and sighed, “It wasn’t the healthiest way to deal with it” he said and I nodded, “I am aware of that, but when this all started with Paddy and we were finally happy, I told Jackson were to go and that I wasn’t afraid to send Paddy after him” I explained.

Papa snorted and looked to me, “you told him that he killed people” Papa said and I smirked, “so I might have lied on that part and well I don’t think that Jackson is going to bother me or my brother” I explained to them. Harry laughed as he looked to me, “you used Pads” he asked and I nodded, “yeah” I said and he laughed, “might have told him that I have a werewolf that would have eaten him” he said and I smirked as Papa looked to him, “you told him that I would have eaten him” he asked and Harry nodded, “yeah” he said and  I couldn’t help the giggle to come from me, “I would pay to see that” I said making Paddy laugh, “me too” Paddy said making dad shake his head, “they are so alike” he said and we smirked, “of course” I said. Mum smiled as she looked to both Harry and I, “so I don’t want to ever see you breaking or entering, stealing or anything else you once had to do” she said to us and we nodded, “we promise” we said and she smiled, “right then” she said and smirked, “I have a potion to work on and you two have the rest of the day to get sorted because you are back to classes tomorrow” mum said to us and we nodded, “that’s fine” I said and turned to Paddy, “fancy going to Grimmold place” I asked and he smiled, “sure princess, time for just you and I” he asked.

I nodded and Paddy walked over to me and smiled, “well then princess, let us leave” he said and I smiled as we disappeared from the school and got to the house where I looked around to see Kreacher standing there looking at us, “master Sirius you come back” he said and I looked to Paddy, “he called you Sirius” I said and he nodded, “what happened to blood traitor” he asked. Kreacher looked to us and smiled, “mistress says that Sirius black is no longer a blood traitor, Mistress is now proud of her son” he said and I smirked, “wow” I said and looked to Paddy, “Paddy” I said and he looked to me, “my mother has never said that about me” he said and I smiled, “well it looks like your mother is coming around to your thinking, it helps that you both don’t like the headmaster” I explained. Paddy smiled and nodded, “well it is nice to have my mother being nice to me, please can you set up my room for Pandora and I” Paddy asked. He nodded and I turned to Paddy, “so what are we going to do because I don’t think having sex all night is a good idea” I said and he smiled, “well we can have a nice meal and maybe a movie” he asked.

I smiled and nodded, “I like that idea” I said to him and with that we walked into the main living room and I looked around, “it seems like he has been cleaning the house for a change” I explained as I looked to Paddy, “I have noticed” he said to me and I smiled as I noticed that there was a picture on the wall and I grinned, “Paddy is that you” I asked and he smiled as he walked over, “yeah that’s me and my brother Reggie” Paddy said and I smiled, “you miss him don’t you” I asked and he nodded, “everyday” he said. I took his hand and sighed, “I don’t know what I would do if I lost Harry, he is everything to me as I am sure Reggie was to you” I explained and he nodded, “Reggie and I didn’t get along in the end, being that I was put into Gryffindor and well my brother was Slytherin he didn’t speak to me” Paddy said to me. I smiled and looked to him, “I am sure that your brother loved you and wanted to make up with you” I said to him and smiled as I was looking around the room seeing different pictures, “Paddy who are these three girls” I asked and he walked over, “they are Narcissa, Bellatrix and Andromeda” Paddy said and I smiled, “wait Bellatrix looks normal” I said to him and he laughed, “she was normal till something happened to her” he said to me.

I smiled and looked around the room and smirked, “hey she looks like me” I said and Paddy walked over smiling, “that is your great grandmother Pandora” he said to me and I smiled, “wow, I really do look like a black don’t I” I said and he nodded, “there is potter in you princess” he said and  I laughed, “would that one be my temper” I asked and he smirked, “that and the fact that you are a cold hearted bitch, I have heard what happened a few years ago in your common room” he said. I laughed as I looked to him, “you haven’t seen my bitch side Paddy” I said and he laughed as we walked around the house and I smirked as I could hear his mother, “SIRIUS” she shouted and Paddy moaned, “really, I decided to speak to the woman and now she is the one always yelling my name” he said and I smiled, “might as well speak to her now being that she is happy with you” I said and he sighed as he walked over to the painting and smiled, “mother” he said and she smiled, “I was wondering when you would bring my beautiful daughter in law back” she said and I coughed, “I haven’t married your son yet” I said and she smiled, “well I am sure that he will ask soon” she said to me and I looked to Paddy, “she creeps me out still” I said and he laughed, “don’t worry about my mother, she means well” he said and I nodded.

She smiled as she looked to me and frowned, “what is wrong child” she asked and I looked to her, “nothing” I said and she smiled, “come and tell me what is wrong” she asked and I laughed, “where would you like to go, into the living room” I asked and smirked, “I like her Sirius” his mother said and Paddy laughed, “the headmaster for Hogwarts is giving problems for my baby here and well we are now sick and tired of it” Paddy explained and she nodded, “well I don’t like that man, I didn’t like him when my boys where at the school either, I swore he was the one to put my Siri in Gryffindor” she said to us. I smiled as I looked to her, “well it wouldn’t surprise me, he is trying to move me to Gryffindor and I told him nicely to bite me” I explained and she laughed, “we’ll let us know what happens, I am sure that my lovely niece Cissa will be able to help” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you” I said to her and with that I turned around and looked to Paddy, “I am going to find some food” I said to him and walked out of the hall.

I walked into the kitchen and sighed as I sat down on the chair and growled, “paddy” I shouted and watched as he came in, “Dora” he said and I smiled, “tell dad or Papa and I will withhold sex” I said and waved my hand as a packet of cigarettes appeared and I looked to him, “it’s a bad habit” I said and walked outside and lit one up smiling as the rush it me and turned to see that Paddy was looking at me, “maybe when this happens we get our own place” he said to me and I smiled, “you want to move in with me” I asked and he nodded, “yeah I think it will be a good idea” he said to me and I smiled, “I like that idea” I said to him and smirked, “we will be able to have sex were ever we want” I explained and he smiled, “oh yeah” he said and I laughed as I finished the cigarette, “so will you quit” he asked and I sighed, “not at the moment, it is something that calms me” I explained to him and he nodded, “alright then” he said to me and took my hand, “come on, I thought that we would make some Pizza’s again” he said to me.

I smiled as I looked to him, “but we had such good sex the last time” I said and he laughed as he walked us into the kitchen and picked me up, I wrapped my legs around his waist and smirked, “well I know I said no sex, but Paddy” I said to him and he laughed as he kissed me and walked over to the counter and looked to me, “so as this is going to be a long week and I know that this is something that we both want” he said to me and smiled as he walked away from me and grabbed something, I looked to him and frowned, “Paddy” I said and he shook his head, “nope I need to get through this” he said to me and got down on one knee and smiled, “Pandora Potter you are the love of my life and the best thing to happen to me, I cannot wait to get on with our live because I know that we will have the most perfect live” he said and smiled as he opened the box and I noticed that it was a black diamond and I couldn’t help my hand going to my mouth, “Pandora will you do me the honour of marrying me” Paddy said and I smiled as I jumped off the counter and walked over to him, “Sirius Black I would love to be your wife” I said to him and smiled,  “yes I will be your wife” I said to him and he grinned as he pushed the ring on my finger and I kissed him feeling really happy for the first time in my life.

I smiled as I looked down to the ring on my finger and grinned as it was beautiful, “this really is a nice ring Paddy, it must have cost you a fortune” I said and he smiled, “it is a family heirloom, my mother told me where it was when she said that I was to marry you” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him, “I am happy that she is finally proud of you, I wish she was always proud of you but it must be nice to have your mother back” I asked and he smiled, “it is and I am hoping that she will be that woman I used to know, but there again it only takes one thing to go wrong” he said to me and I smiled, “well you never know baby” I said to him and smiled as he looked to me, “so do you still want to make dinner or order it” he asked me and I smiled, “well if we order we can have some us time” I said to him and he laughed as he nodded, “well how about we order pizza and then we can sit down and watch a movie if you want” he said to me and I smiled as I nodded, “I like that idea Paddy” I said to him and with that we walked into the main room and sat down as I grabbed my phone and smirked, “what do you want” I asked and he looked to me, “what” he asked and I smiled, “we can order off the internet and they will deliver it” I explained and he smiled, “wow that is so cool” he said to me and  I laughed as I looked to him, “you’re so happy over little things Paddy that its cute” I explained and smiled as he looked at the different options there was.

Paddy passed me back the phone and sighed, “its ringing hunny” he said to me and I frowned as I looked down and growled as it was a blocked number, I looked to Paddy and smiled, “give me a second because I have a feeling that this is Jackson” I asked and he nodded, “alright let me know if you need me” he said to me and I nodded. With that I got up walking into the kitchen and sighed as I knew that this was going to be a conversation that I was going to like, I sighed as I answered the phone, “ _I told you before Jackson, I am no longer doing this_ ” I said and the voice just laughed, “ _now come on_ ” he said to me and growled, “ _you and your brother Jamie need to remember you owe me for the shit I pulled you both out off_ ” he said to me. I growled and I looked up to watch as the cooker started to rattle with the magic I was giving off. I snarled as I gripped the phone tighter, “ _you listen to me Jackson and you listen good”_ I snapped _, “just because you helped Jamie and I get out of some trouble doesn’t mean that I owe you anything_ ” I snarled and he laughed, “ _you owe me a lot Phoenix and I would expect you to live by it or are you now changing your way of living_ ” he said to me. I laughed as I looked back to the cooker to see that it was now broken and sighed, “ _oh and what are you going to do about it Jackson, you don’t even know where I am idiot_ ” I snarled and I heard as he laughed. I knew that he was smiling on the other end as it was something that you got used to, “ _I’ll kill everyone close to you and your brother and then once I have done that, I will find all your so called friends_ ” he snapped.

I laughed as he was starting to get frustrated with me and I grinned as I noticed that Paddy was in the room now and he looked to me with worry on his face, I smiled and shook my head telling him I was fine and turned my attention back to the idiot on the phone, “ _listen closely to me Jackson because I am only saying this once”_ I snarled _, “Jamie and I are not going to do anything that you ask because you think we owe you something, I told you once I am done and I am done_ ” I snarled and watched as the phone flew from my hand and blew up. I growled as I looked to the know broken phone, “well it seems like I need a new phone” I said and sighed as I turned to Paddy, “Sorry for that Paddy” I said and he looked to me, “Jamie, what does your dad have to do with this Dora” he asked and I smirked, “well my brother and I wasn’t giving our real names to this idiot when he got us out of trouble and well it was easier to lie about them” I explained and he sighed, “so he doesn’t know who you really are” he asked and I shook my head, “nope, he believes that we are Jamie and Phoenix Kane” I explained to him and he sighed, “is he going to be a problem at all” he asked me. I smiled as I walked over to him and shook my head, “no Paddy he isn't going to be a problem, I promise you that he is nothing more than a muggle” I explained and he nodded, “alright then” he said and smiled, “so how are we going to order food now” he asked and I smiled, “the old way, call them” I explained.

Paddy shook his head at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he looked to me, “so as your parents are here” he said and I sighed, “you want to know why we did what we did” I asked and he nodded, “I would like to understand it” he asked and I nodded, “alright but you have to let me explain” I said to him and he nodded, “alright angel” he said to me and I smiled as I took his hands, “it’s better to show you” I explained.

_4 Years Ago_

_Harry and I had been thrown out of the house and I sighed as I turned to my brother, “I hate him so much, I don’t even know what it is that we have done” I snarled and he smiled, “I know you do sister” Harry said and sighed, “but what do you expect from a whale” he said to me and I smirked as Vernon was looking to us, “you’re going to be locked up for that freakiness you two show” he snarled and I smirked as I went to answer back but heard as a car was driving towards us, I sighed as I turned around and watched as it was the police that turned up. I turned to my brother and smirked, “were in trouble now” I said and he sighed, “they’re going to pretend they don’t know us again aren’t they” he asked me and I nodded, “yep, you know are dear aunt and uncle” I said and watched as the police officer got out of the car and smiled at my brother and I._

_Harry and I watched as he looked to Harry and smiled, “good evening young sir, my name is Officer Michaels” he said to my brother and he smiled as he looked to the both of us, “I am here because the people of this home called saying that you were breaking and entering” he said to us and I smiled, “you mean these idiots here” I said turning around and pointing to our aunt and uncle who were pretending to be worried for the both of us. The officer smiled as he looked to me, “please could I have your names so I know what I am writing down for the courts” he asked and I smiled, “of course my name is Phoenix Kane and this is my brother Jamie” I explained and watched as Harry was looking to our aunt and uncle with a smirk on his face, telling them to keep quiet. The officer smiled and looked to my aunt and uncle, “do you know these children” he asked and Vernon smirked, “no they are just some homeless freaks” Vernon snarled and I watched as the officer looked to him, “I would please refrain from using that language with us around sir” the officer said and I smirked as our aunt was trying to calm her whale of a husband down._

_Officer Michaels turned back to us and smiled, “why don’t you come with me and we can get you something nice and warm to eat and not to mention somewhere nice to stay” he said to us and I looked to him, “we don’t want to go with you” I said and Harry smirked, “we like to stay here, they have so much food and love to give” Harry said and the officer smiled, “but they are not your family son” he said and Harry smirked, “but look at the size of their son, I mean I am sure that they can feed two little homeless people like us” Harry said and the officer smiled, “well sometimes people don’t like to share, come on” he said as he ushered us into the back of the car. I turned to our aunt and uncle and smirked as they stepped back in fear making me laugh, I knew that they would expect us back again._

_I noticed that we got to the station and the officer smiled, “okay then, why don’t you follow me” he said to us and I sighed as Harry looked to me, “so this is going to be fun” he said to me and I nodded, “I am aware” I said to him and noticed that we wasn’t the only kids in here, I noticed that the officer turned to us and smiled, “why don’t you wait in here and we will get you some food” he said and I nodded watching as he left, “Hello” the boy said and I smiled, “hi, nice to meet you” I said and he smiled as he held his hand out, “Jackson Miller” he said to me and I smiled, “Phoenix and Jamie Kane” I said and he nodded, “nice to meet you both” he said to us and Harry nodded, “you too” he said to him. I sighed as I sat down and looked to him, “so then Jackson, what happened for you to be in here” I asked and he smirked, “my parents don’t like me, told the cops I hit them” he said and I smirked, “Aww our aunt and uncle are like that, but its normally the other way around” I explained and Harry laughed, “our dear Phoenix here may have lashed out and got us taken away for the next couple of nights” he said to him and Jackson laughed, “my type of girl” he said making me smirked, “sorry not interested in anything like that” I said to him and smiled as the officer walked back in, “Mr Miller you are free to go, try not to make it back in here” he asked him and he nodded as he got up and walked over to me, “Miss Kane, Pleasure” he said and kissed my hand making me shake my head at him._

_Harry and I watched as he left and my brother turned to me, “why is it you always attract the crazy ones” he asked and I smirked, “must be a gift I have, I mean we were dumped by our parents” I explained and he smirked, “must not have been what they wanted” Harry said making me laugh as the officer walked back in and smiled, “here you two are” he said to me and I smiled as I took the sandwich, “thanks” we said together and he smiled, “twins” he asked and we nodded, “yeah” we said. He nodded and looked to us, “so I have called the local social services and they said that they are going to send someone here now” he said to us and I smiled, “thanks” I said to him and sighed as I grabbed the sandwich and passed half of it to my brother, “you need it more than I do” I said and he smiled, “Do” he said and I smiled, “eat” I said to him. Harry nodded and I noticed that we were being looked at and I turned to the woman, “can I help you” I asked and she smiled, “it has been a long time since I have seen the both of you” she said and I frowned, “who are you lady because I don’t recognise you” I said and she smiled, “sure is a Slytherin there” she said and I frowned wondering what the hell she was going on about._

_She walked over to us and smiled, “my name is Minerva McGonagall and you are going to be some of our new students” she said to us and passed me something as she did my brother, “these are for you” she said and I looked to the letter seeing that it had my real name on, “how do you know my name” I asked and she smiled, “I have known you since you were a newborn baby Pandora” she said to me and I looked to her, “okay” I said to her. I looked down to the letter and frowned, “how do you know where and what we live in” I asked and she looked to me, “they treat you horribly don’t they” she asked and I nodded, “mostly me as I stand in the way for my brother” I said and she smiled, “well why don’t you open them and read them” she said to us and I sighed as I nodded._

_Dear Miss Pandora Cassandra Lillian Potter;_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at[Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Hogwarts_School_of_Witchcraft_and_Wizardry). Please find enclosed a [list](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Supply_list) of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on[1 September](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/1_September). We await your owl by no later than [31 July](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/31_July)._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_I looked to her and frowned, “what is Hogwarts” i asked and harry looked to her, “this isn't real, there is no such things as magic” my brother said to her and she sighed, “your aunt is aware of this because her sister was a witch as well, you have been down at this school since your mother was pregnant with you” she said to us and I laughed, “what she get bored of us” I asked and she frowned, “what do you know of your parents” she asked us and Harry laughed, “our father was a drunk that made our mother give us up, we know that we wasn’t wanted” Harry snarled and I got up walking over to him and smiled, “breath” I said to him and he nodded, “sorry our parents are a sore subject” he said to her and she sighed, “your aunt and uncle have lied to you” she said and I looked to her, “what happened then, why were we left and given away” I asked and she sighed, “you were never given away” she said and took my hands, “your parents were murdered because of a dark wizard that wanted you and your brother dead, your parents died to protect you both” she said and I smirked, “well that makes it so much better” I said and grabbed the letter, “thanks but no thanks” I said and passed her the letter back._

_She looked to me and smiled, “your be able to be with us for the year, you don’t have to be with your aunt and uncle” she said and I looked to her, “you could have started with that” I explained and grabbed the letter seeing that there was another piece behind it and frowned, “what is this” i asked and she smiled, “that is a list of things that you’re going to need” she said and smiled, “come on we need to get you out of here, we are going to get your stuff and then I will speak to your aunt and uncle” she said to me and Harry smirked, “this is going to be fun” he said to me._

Now

I looked to Paddy and he sighed, “you didn’t want to come to school” he asked and I laughed, “that’s what you take from all this” I asked and he nodded, “Paddy I knew nothing about this life and was lead to believe that we were left” I explained and he sighed, “I hate them” he said to me. I smiled as I looked to him, “but that is all in the past Paddy, Harry and I know have everything that we could ever want, you, Papa and not to mention our parents and friends” I explained and he smiled as he looked to me, “I am sorry if I pushed” he said and I laughed, “don’t worry” I said and grabbed the phone which was on the side and dialled the pizza place, “hi, can I have two meat feast pizza’s with everything on and also can I have a bottle of coke as well please” I asked, “of course miss, is that card or cash” he asked me and I pushed my hand into my pocket and smiled, “cash” I said and gave the address of where we were.


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i have had a little bit of writers block and not to mention that i have rewritten this about 7 times lol, i hope you enjoy it :)

 

The Pizza came and I smiled as I got up and answered the door, “evening” he said to me and I smiled as I looked to him and couldn’t believe what I was seeing, pretending that I didn’t know him I smiled at him, “thanks, how much?” I asked and noticed that he was looking at me strangely, “hello, I asked how much” I said and he laughed, “sorry but do I know you, you look familiar” he asked me and I shook my head, “I don’t think so” I said to him and he laughed, “Phoenix right” he said to me and I laughed trying to hide the fear as he found me, “I think you have me mixed up with someone else” I said trying to grab the pizza from him. seeing that he wasn’t giving it to me he smiled and looked to me, “no you have a brother Jamie, twin if I remember correctly” he said to me and smirked, “you used to live with that family that hurt you” he said to me and I smiled, “like I said mate, I think your mixing me up with someone else” I said and grinned, “I live here with my god-parents” I explained and smiled as Paddy came to the door as he wrapped his arm around my waist, “hey you need some help” he asked me and I smiled, “I think this guy has me mixed up with someone else” I explained. Jack looked to me and laughed, “Phoenix come on, it’s me Jack” he said and I shook my head, “sorry I don’t know you, my name isn't Phoenix” I said to him and turned to Paddy, “I'm going to grab some plates” I said to him and smiled, “here’s the cash” I said passing him the money.

I walked into the kitchen and put my hands on the counter as I was trying to control the feelings I was having because i knew that this was not good for me or my brother with this idiot back, I heard as the door shut and Paddy walked into the room and frowned, “Dora” he asked and I sighed as I looked to him, “I'm okay Paddy” I said and he looked to me, “I don’t think you are Pandora” he said and I looked to him with tears threatening to fall, “he was the ass before you” I said and he walked over to me and sighed, “do I need to kill the ass Pandora because you know that I will” he asked and I laughed, “no he doesn’t need to be killed Paddy, I have that one sorted for when the time comes” I explained to him and sighed as he really did look worried about me. I smiled as I put my hand on his shoulder, “look I know that you don’t know my whole past before you came into it Paddy but I promise you that I am okay” I said and smiled as I passed him plates, “come on we need to eat otherwise that pizza is going to go cold and I am not heating it up” I said to him.

I watched as he grabbed the pizza from the side and sighed as he walked back out of the kitchen and I knew that he wasn’t not happy with me because of this, I sighed as I knew that he wanted to speak about this but it was just something that I couldn’t speak about as I didn’t know where to start in the conversation, I walked out of the kitchen and leant against the door frame seeing that he was just sat on the sofa looking at the blank TV, “so you pissed with me” I asked and he smiled, “no Pandora, I am just upset that you won’t speak to me” he said and I sighed, “Sirius it isn't that I don’t want to talk to you because I do” I said and he looked to me, “so speak” he said and I frowned, “I can’t speak to you about it because I don’t know how Sirius and I don’t know how to put it into words” I said.

Paddy looked to me and smiled, “so start small, you seemed scared of him and to be honest that scares me” he explained and I frowned, “why does me being scared of him scare you Paddy” I asked and he sighed, “because since we have known each other you haven’t been scared of anything” he said and I looked to him, “Paddy that isn't true, there are lots of things that scare me” I explained and he sighed, “but this jack seems to terrify you” he asked and I nodded, “Jack was an ass when we were together and he got worse when I told him I wouldn’t sleep with him” I explained and Paddy nodded, “I take it I am correct in saying he never pushed himself on you” Paddy asked and I nodded, “no he didn’t, Jack is a lot of things but a rapist he isn't” I explained and Paddy laughed, “how can you be so sure” he asked and I sighed as I walked over to him and smiled, “because Jack was the product of rape Paddy” I said and looked to him, “Harry and I meet him when Vernon was sick of us at one point and well the worker there said that his mother was raped and he was born from this” I explained and shook my head, “they said that it made her hate him” I explained and he sighed, “that is horrible that it happened to him” he said and looked to me, “but it doesn’t give him the right to treat you or anyone else like that Pandora” Paddy said.

I nodded as I looked to him, “you see when Harry and I was sent to this place, Jack was always the person that I wanted to make happy to begin with because he showed an interest in me” I explained and Paddy nodded, “I get it, you were showed attention” he said and I nodded, “yeah he did Paddy and I did a lot of stuff to make him happy because I wouldn’t sleep with him and well I wanted to make sure that he never treated me the way that Vernon did” I explained and Paddy sighed, “the place you meet him, was that the doctors” he asked and I nodded, “yeah it was, Jack is the same as me which is why a lot of the doctors said that we got along because we were alike” I explained and Paddy laughed, “your nothing like him” he said to me and I looked to him, “your find I was Paddy, to begin with I didn’t see that I was an issue I thought the behaviour coming from me was normal” I explained and Paddy frowned, “but you were on tablets” he asked and I shook my head, “not when I was with them and haven’t been in a long time, Paddy I didn’t take them because they would withhold the tablets from me when we were with our aunt and uncle” I explained and laughed, “so I got worse to a point where I didn’t know what I was doing” I said. Paddy looked to me and sighed, “Pandora I didn’t know it was like that for you” he said and I smirked, “no one but harry knows Paddy” I said to him.

Paddy looked to me and I watched as the light went off, “that’s why he is protective of you and you are him” he said and I nodded, “yeah Paddy” I said and smiled, “I'm sorry if I hid it, I didn’t mean to keep it from you” I said to him and he nodded, “don’t worry so much about your idiot ex because that is all he is” Paddy said and smiled, “I think that we should watch this film and eat the pizza because I don’t know about you but I am hungry” he said and I grinned as I knew he was only doing this to make me happy. I nodded as I grabbed the pizza and walked over to the side and cuddled down into Paddy and smiled, “thank you for listening” I said and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me and grinned.

-

I woke to Paddy drawing on my back and I smiled as this was something that I always loved about him, I turned around looking to him, “morning Paddy” I said and he smiled as he looked to me, “so we don’t have to be at school for another hour so want me to cook you breakfast princess” he asked and I grinned as I climbed on top of him and smirked, “I am sure that I would rather have you for breakfast and I will eat at lunch” I said and he laughed as he looked to me, “I like that idea” he said and I leant down kissing him catching the sight of my ring and grinned as I looked to him, “I love you Paddy” I said and he moved so I was laid on him and he grinned, “I love you too Angel” he said and climbed on top of me making me moan at him, “Paddy” I said and he moved so he was now over the top of me and smiled as he pushed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling him closer to me. I heard as someone was banging on the door outside and I looked to Paddy, “does anyone else know were here” I asked and he shook his head, “stay here” he said to me and I went to protest and he smiled, “I'm asking nicely angel” he said and grabbed some clothes and got dressed as he walked out of the room.

I growled as I got up and quickly put on my school uniform and walked out of the door and down the hall to where his mother’s portrait was and looked to her, “isn't this place warded” I asked and she nodded, “of course it is child, why do you ask” she asked me and I sighed, “I'm just being paranoid, I am sure it is nothing” I said and she looked to me, “what happened to you child” she asked me and I laughed, “I don’t think we have the time to get into that, I don’t think you want to be there for the rest of your time” I said and she smiled, “well you know where to find me if needed” she said and I smiled as I looked to her, “thank you” I said and looked down the bannister to see that it was Jack and he was pinning Paddy to the wall, “excuse me” I said and growled as I let the wolf out and watched as I was now a white wolf and smirked as I walked down the stairs growling at jack, “What the hell is that” he asked and Paddy laughed, “yeah I might have forgotten to mention that I have a wolf here” he said and I walked over to the asshole holding my Paddy up and bit Jack on the leg making him scream out and fall to the ground as he was trying to push himself away from me and I smirked as I looked to him and growled, “it needs to be put down, it bit me” Jack snarled.

Paddy walked over to me and smiled, “good girl, now I think you need to change back otherwise your papa is going to kill me” Paddy said and I whined as I sat down and looked to him, “fine don’t then” he said to me and I pushed my head into his leg and purred, “make sure that he doesn’t move baby” he said to me and I walked over to Jack and snarled making him whimper, “good” he said and I watched as he walked into the main room which I was guessing was to get Papa, dad, mum and my brother. I watched as Jack went to move and I sunk my teeth back into his leg making him scream out again and cry, “let go of me” he screamed at me and I smirked as I decided that I wasn’t going to be letting go anytime soon. I heard the fireplace go and I noticed that Paddy walked back in and smirked, “was wondering why he decided to scream” Paddy said to me and I noticed that Harry walked in and looked to him, “well I think this is deserved” he said and Jack frowned, “Jamie” he asked and Harry laughed, “come on, I think that Remy, mum and dad are going to deal with this piece of trash” Harry said to me and I smirked as I let go of his leg and growled, “get it away from me” he sobbed and I decided that I would be a bitch.

I turned back into me and watched as he screamed and looked to me, “Phoenix” he said and I grinned as I walked over to Paddy, “I believe we weren’t finished” I said and he laughed as he kissed me making me smile, “well as much as I would love to have my way with you, we have to go as you have classes in a an half hour” he said and I moaned, “fine don’t finish what you started” I said and turned around walking away from the group smirking as Paddy ran after me. I heard as dad coughed and I turned around, “what, I didn’t think it bothered you anymore” I asked and he smiled, “not about that, I have learnt that you will do it anyway, want to show us what is on your hand” he asked and I frowned, “show what” I asked and Harry smirked, “the ring on your finger dear sister” he said to me and I grinned, “oh that, yeah paddy asked me to marry him two days ago and I might of forgot to mention it” I said and Harry grinned, “told you he wouldn’t want to wait to make her his wife” he said and I smirked, “betting on this were we brother” I asked and he smirked, “of course you do know that I am just like you when it comes to this sort of stuff” he said and I laughed as he was right. I noticed that Papa was looking down to Jack and frowned as I knew he didn’t know who he was, Papa turned to me, “who is this” he asked me and frowned, “because Pads seems pissed more than usual and you and your brother don’t seem to be bothered that he is here” Papa asked and I sighed, “Papa, Mum, Dad I would like you to meet the asshole Jack, my ex” I said and he turned to me, “you said that they were dead Phoenix” he said and I smirked, “they were up till Jamie and I decided that we wanted our parents for a change” I said and smiled as I noticed that mum and dad were keeping quiet about the name change for a while, I looked back down to Jack and smirked, “and you’re going to be in a lot of pain when they have finished with you” I said to him.

Jack turned to me and frowned, “Ph come on” he said and I looked to him, “what” I said and he sighed, “I said I was sorry for the way I treated you Phoenix” he said and I looked to him, “you said would it help if I said sorry” I said and he nodded, “yeah I said sorry” he said to me and I laughed, “that isn't an apology asshole” I snarled and looked to him, “you hurt me Jack and made me feel like shit not to mention all the shit I did for you because I wanted to make you happy” I snarled and walked over to him, “you broke me into pieces and made me worse and you didn’t care” I said and shook my head, “I was there for you when people were mean to you and I was the one that helped you when you needed it” I snarled and bent down, “you got all shitty with me because I wouldn’t sleep with you” I snapped and noticed that now Papa, mum and dad were all looking to him, “if I find out you forced yourself on my daughter we will be having a different conversation that you won’t be liking” Dad snarled and I laughed, “I don’t know if you noticed Jack, I was 13 years old girl with bruises all over me because you were an asshole” I snarled and he sighed, “I know that and I was a dick to you Phoenix and I am trying to make it better” he said and I nodded, “yeah you were a dick to me Jack and there is nothing in this world that will make me or my brother forgive you” I said.

He went to touch me and I growled at him as I pushed him away from me, I got up off the floor and walked back over to Paddy, “I want to leave, he is making me sick” I said to him and he nodded, “of course angel, come on” he said and turned to everyone else, “your know where we are” he said and dad nodded, “of course, make sure that she is okay” mum asked and Paddy smiled as he wrapped his arms around me disappearing from the house we were at. I looked around and noticed that we were in our room at the school and I looked to Paddy, I couldn’t help the tears to come from me and I broke down, “I hate him” I said and Paddy pulled me into his arms, “come on princess, I need you to calm down before you make this place a disaster zone” Paddy said and I looked to him, “what am I going to do because I don’t think I can stand being in this place with people looking and staring” I said and he smiled, “Pandora I promise you that we will get through this, but I think before anything you need to speak to someone that isn't family” he said to me. I looked to him and nodded, “I think you could be right, Paddy will you be there with me” I asked and he smiled, “if that is what you would like then yes” he said to me and I nodded as I cuddled down into him and closed my eyes, “I just want to forget all of this” I said and he nodded, “you will angel” he said.

I felt as the darkness was coming to me and I decided that I needed to sleep so I cuddled closer to Paddy and fell to sleep.

SIRIUS’S POV

I looked down to see that Pandora was now fast asleep and I knew that she wouldn’t be leaving my side for a while because of this and what had happened, I sighed as I ran my hand through her hair making sure that she was calm and thinking of ways that I could make sure that she was protected at all times, I looked over to the door deciding that I could ward this place so no one who wants to cause her harm would be able to come near her or her brother as I had to admit that I was worried about him as well because he seemed to be taking this better than my little angel. Deciding that I would speak to the others about it when they came back, I smiled as I felt Pandora move and cuddled down some more as she knew that she was now safe and I knew that this was all I wanted for the rest of my life, my wife in my arms and me not having to worry or panic.

I heard as the floo went and I looked up to see that it was James and Lily which made me frowned as I wondered where Remus and Harry was, “where are Remy and Harry” I asked and James smiled, “Remy is making sure that he is sorted out and Harry wanted to stay, something about being there to make Pandora happy” James said to me and I nodded. I noticed that James smiled and they both looked to me, “she asleep” Lily asked and I nodded, “yeah and not letting go of me for a change” I said and smirked, “it is safe to say that she has a good grip on me” I said moving showing that she was attached to me and Lily sighed, “Remus is making sure that he doesn’t ever remember the twins, he was trying to say sorry but Harry wasn’t having any of it” Lily said and I nodded, “I don’t blame him, I wouldn’t have either” I said and sighed, “I think we need to speak about protecting her because she won’t admit it but she is scared” I said and James nodded, “well I am sure that between us all that will be easy” he said to me and I nodded.

I got up and moaned, “Dora baby you’re not making this easy, detach you hand angel” I asked and smiled as she loosen her grip and I smiled, “come on we need to speak and she isn't letting me go” I said and walked into the main room and smiled as Lily turned to me, “I think we will need some help on the wards, being that you’re a Black is helpful but we need more from others” she said and I nodded, “I was thinking the same thing, I was thinking of speaking to Severus and Lucius as they seem to get along with her” I explained and James nodded, “that’s a good idea, I know that Malfoy must have something” James said to me and I nodded, “knowing Narcissa she will help as well” I said. Lily smiled as she walked over to the fireplace and threw powder in, “Severus Snape” she said and I watched as she stuck her head in. I turned to James and smiled, “thank you for giving me your blessing to marry her” I said and he laughed, “Pads you had it when we were younger, I might not have known back then it would have been her but I knew that you would have always made a good husband” James said to me and I smiled, “thanks prongs” I said to him and he nodded.

I heard the floo go and looked up to see that Severus walked through with Lucius and Narcissa and she smiled, “cousin it is nice to see you” she said to me and I smiled, “thank you for coming Cissa, it means a lot to me that you want to help” I said and she nodded, “of course she is family Sirius and you know that” she said to me and I smiled as I looked to them, “so before anything, we need you to read this” I said holding up a file and sighed, “I know that she classes you as family so please make sure that this doesn’t leave the three of you because I don’t think she will be happy” I asked and Severus looked to me, “does this explain the bruising on her when she was younger because she always said that she was a clumsy child” he asked and I nodded, “it does and it explains a lot more as well” I said and he nodded as he grabbed the file and read it over with Lucius and Narcissa reading it over his shoulder. I watched as they went from happy to mad in seconds and Lucius turned to me, “Albus is aware of this, I mean having a child in school with bi-polar means that he would have to be aware of this because she cannot control the outbursts that come and go” Lucius asked and I looked to him, “I don’t know if he does because he is always yelling at her” I said and he nodded, “I will have a look into this, because I have a feeling that Albus was aware of this but isn't doing anything about it” Lucius said and I nodded, “thank you Lucius” I said and noticed that Cissa had tears in her eyes.

I looked to her and frowned, “Cissa” I asked and watched as she turned to Lily and James, “we tried to get custody of her and her brother when they both started school and when she became friends with our son” Cissa said and Lucius walked over to her and smiled, “they are okay now, they have their parents” he said to her and she sighed, “I never wanted to see a child like that or know a child that was hurt” she explained and I smiled as this was the Narcissa that I remember the one that was always caring for others, she looked to us, “it was always denied” she explained and Lily smiled, “thank you for trying it means that world that she had people that cared for her other than her brother” Lily said to her and she smiled as she nodded.

I looked over to them and noticed that James smiled to the three of them, “thank you for caring for her, she needs as much family as she can get and I know that we didn’t always see eye to eye in school” James said and I looked to him and smiled, “so we wanted to speak about putting up some wards around here, the manor and the house to stop people from entering that want to cause harm to the twins” I explained and Cissa turned to me, “sort of like what your mother did for you and your brother before you started school” she asked and I nodded, “yeah like that but more towards people who want to cause harm so they cannot get into the house or one of us is alerted” I explained and she smirked, “I see you don’t flinch when your mother is mentioned anymore” she asked me and I laughed as I looked to her, “well my mother and I are on speaking terms again because of Pandora” I explained and she smiled, “finally” she said and I just laughed as she walked over to me and looked down, “isn't that the black family ring that your mother hide before she died” she asked and I nodded, “mum told me where it was and told me to give it to Pandora when the time was right” I explained.

Lucius, Severus and Narcissa all looked to me and smiled, “congratulations” they said and I smiled, “thank you, so are you willing to help us” I asked and they nodded, “of course, also I have the potion ready for them” Severus said and Lily smiled, “thank you for working on this for me, I know you had more things to do” Lily said to him and he smiled, “well you are my best friend and Lucius doesn’t mind waiting” he said to her and I smirked, “well-being that my best friends are a werewolf and an idiot at times I think you got a good choice” I said making Severus laugh. James looked to me and smirked, “bite me” he said and I grinned, “nah, I’ll leave that to Lily” I said making Narcissa shake her head at me, “so do I ask about this potion” she asked and I smiled, “the twins are going to be 20 so they get out of the headmasters hands” I explained and she nodded, “well I don’t think Draco is going to take that well, he is really worried over her” Narcissa said to me and I smiled, “I know he is, but this is something that they want to do” I explained and she smiled, “alright then” she said to me. I looked down and smiled, “well I will wake her and find Harry” I said and James nodded, “I got harry because she is a cow when woken up” he said laughing as he walked out of the room.

 


End file.
